O BECO DOS SONHOS
by Maya Mithrandir
Summary: AU. A luz dos Valar brilha nos cantos mais obscuros do mundo. Um beco de prostituição conta com a presença mais que especial de elfos e um certo Rei de Gondor. Aventura, romance, humor, violência, sexo e mistério. Completa/09
1. Introdução

**Fanfic:** O Beco dos Sonhos

**Autora:** Maya Mithrandir

**Classificação:** M– violência, palavrão, sexo, morte de personagens. (não no estilo clássico:-)

**Gênero:** Humor/Aventura

**Universo Alternativo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens são de propriedade de JRR Tolkien e não existe nenhuma intenção de lucro com essa história.

**Sinopse: A luz dos Valar brilha nos cantos mais obscuros do mundo. Um beco de prostituição conta com a presença mais que especial de elfos e um certo Rei de Gondor. Totalmente alternativa. Os Escolhidos dos Valar em missões na Arda moderna estão presentes no ambiente mais desafiante de suas vidas e irão enfrentar velhos inimigos e novas vilanias. Um certo Manual fará toda a diferença para seu futuro. (Palavrão, Sexo, Violência, Angst lado a lado com Humor, Amizade, Romance e Aventura).**

**Aviso: **Os personagens não Tolkinianos do Beco, incluindo a Treze, a Sete, "O Labirinto", "Minos" e o "Minotauro" pertencem a mim. Informações relevantes em Glossário no final de cada capítulo.

**

* * *

****Nota** **Importante**: O Beco dos Sonhos nasceu de uma brincadeira do Grupo Tolkien e resolvi transformar em fanfic. Após ler a fanfic Boca Suja, (título original Pottymounth), da autora Le Rouret traduzidas pela nossa talentosa amiga Kwannon e Sheila (Elentári2), eu resolvi aproveitar a idéia de missões dos Valar para os personagens de Tolkien e assim facilitar na ambientação de uma idéia tão absurda quanto a colocar nossos queridos elfos e homens em um beco de prostituição. 

Boca Suja é Uma fanfic muito divertida e bem escrita. Vale a pena conferir.

Logo no início de sua trajetória, o Beco ganhou um outro caminho, em que não cabia só o humor pretendido a princípio. Afinal, meu coração muito se orgulha e passado o choque inicial de pequenas mudanças e desafios, eu tenho certeza que irá agitar a imaginação de todos. Ao menos, é o que espero. :-)

Apesar do tema essencialmente forte e da falta de graciosidade do linguajar, essa fanfic tem o objetivo de entreter e não é intenção desta que escreve ofender ninguém com o coração mais sensível ou o estômago mais fraco. Atenção à classificação da fanfic para não me esculhambarem depois.

* * *

**Agradecimentos**: Ao audacioso e intrépido Grupo Tolkien. Escritoras talentosas com conhecimento de causa para as mais belas e hábeis histórias do universo de Lord of the Rings. É uma honra estar entre vocês. 


	2. Você realmente achou que seria fácil?

**&I Você Realmente Achou que Seria Fácil? I&**

**O Beco, por Jornalista.**

A ironia da situação estava espalhada pela Treze com seu manto de roupas caras, suas vozes de veludo cheias de animação e suas faces pálidas, adornadas com contornos surreais pela iluminação feérica. Eram todos um pouco anjos e demônios sobre o spotlight da boate, pobres e ricos misturados num imenso tacho de prazeres comprados. A noite fora expulsa pela madrugada com um bom chute regado a doses de destilados em combinações explosivas. Os corpos que se apertavam na fila se sacudiam embalados pela música que escorria pela porta de entrada, em convite sensual para perderem sua identidade, tornando-se um único corpo. Era algo realmente atordoante de se ver, o suor, o hálito e as vontades se comprimiam em um único movimento pulsante, centenas de corpos e mãos ávidas escondendo a natureza verdadeira daqueles corações.

Não havia ainda aquele ritmo, mas em breve, o atento observador saberia identificar o exato instante em que o louco crepitar de vontades e a fúria de desejos reprimidos ecoariam em uma única batida. Era como um sinal claro. Fugir ou sucumbir com aquela mistura orgânica e pouco divina de luxúria. Ou pior.

Alguém tinha se dado o trabalho de separar os pecados dos homens e era algo muito inútil. A luxúria nunca vinha separada dos outros seis. Palavras do Arqueiro e agora, eu acredito nele.

Mas a madrugada estava apenas começando. Esticando seus braços longos e brancos, suas mãos de seda adornadas com os diamantes das estrelas.

A entrada do _Fantasma _era o inicio da Treze. Uma única porta de aço fundido que permanecia cerrada durante o dia. À noite, ela se abria, escancarava sua boca escapando o hálito do suor, bebida, gemidos e a música elétrica nas brumas das luzes estroboscópicas da boate. Os seguranças se situavam sobre o topo de uma escada de metal com treze degraus, equilibrando seus corpos metidos no uniforme. Ora as mãos agitadas contendo os mais apressados, ora pressionando o fone microscópico em seus ouvidos. Era um milagre que conseguissem ficar ali, porque a escada rugia e vibrava com os agitados freqüentadores. Aliás, era um teste de vontade ficar parado naquela parca estrutura metálica que resistia bravamente noite após noite. Um dia, ela cairia por certo.

Após a porta do Fantasma, se estendiam outras portas, sempre cerradas, os galpões adjuntos da boate. O asfalto de paralelepípedos esticava-se separando o lado do clube para o outro extremo, onde residia a única iluminação direta da rua. Os postes altos alternavam luzes, a maior parte dele quebrados por vândalos. Era um efeito interessante que ocorria na Treze. Durante o dia, a luz do sol encolhia a via em uma ruela abandonada adornada por pichação e grafite em suas paredes. As poças de água suja entre as pedras desgastadas. Mas a madrugada alongava a Treze com suas mãos. O Fantasma expelia luzes das janelas, ruídos e vozes da sua boca aberta e aquela iluminação rápida jogava sombras nas imagens sórdidas pintadas e parecia que elas ganhavam vida à noite, mexendo-se junto com a música, lançando mais idéias as mentes escurecidas pelos desejos noturnos. Ela parecia alongar-se mais e mais, abrigar todas as vontades da cidade em suas poucas três quadras.

Era então que se tornava o Beco. O Beco dos Sonhos.

A fila estava se comprimindo agora em pura excitação. Alguns deles tentariam falar com a voz do Beco, com sorte, ver o dono do Fantasma, outros lançariam dinheiro na mão dos seguranças ou outros tentariam escalar as infinitas estruturas metálicas do galpão a fim de ter um vislumbre do seu perfil. Tudo inútil. A presença do dono daquele mundo era para muitos poucos e esses, geralmente, não queriam tal honra. Receber uma escolta até a presença de qualquer um do alto escalão do Beco era uma pré-sentença de castigo, punição ou morte.

Às vezes, todos os três. E se mais de um fosse convidado. Bem, a notícia se espalhava logo. Os lixeiros encontrariam muito mais do que os sacos plásticos nas caçambas na manhã seguinte.

O Beco tinha um sonho reservado para cada um. Podia se parecer muito com um pesadelo, mas se era essa a escolha, era essa a realidade.

Afinal, o cliente tem sempre razão, não é isso?

&I&I&I&I&I&I

Um homem caminha tranqüilamente. Ele virou a esquina da Treze com um celular equilibrado entre o ombro e face. Você mal pode perceber que o elegante desconhecido tem fones acoplados aos seus ouvidos e está falando com mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo. Ele é alto, ombros largos, cintura estreita e tem o tipo de andar felino e confiante que fazem os comerciais de calça jeans venderem um absurdo usando aquela imagem. É o tipo de andar que atraí uma segunda olhada de mulheres e homens.

As mulheres o querem e bem, se tratando do Beco, os homens também.

Logo, suas passadas rápidas o colocam sob os holofotes das luzes rápidas do Fantasma, ele está inteiramente no Beco agora, com a música grudada em seus calcanhares e os olhares ávidos da fila sobre sua figura. O instante de silêncio é perturbador, mas o homem está acostumado e não delega a ninguém um relance da atenção revestida na capa azul-marinho cinzento de seus olhos. Desliga o celular e ele escorrega rápido para sua mão, desaparece no bolso interno da jaqueta de couro, mas seus lábios ainda se movem, ocultos pela barba bem aparada. Ele move o rosto para a direita e para a esquerda, a procura de algo enquanto acena com um discreto movimento para os seguranças. Seus cabelos castanhos estão cobrindo parte de seu rosto, enroscando-se sedutoramente na gola da jaqueta. Muitas mãos já foram decepadas por tentar fazer o mesmo caminho e atualmente, ninguém se atreve a atos audaciosos. Porém, os gritos de entusiasmo e pedidos loucos arrebatam o silêncio, porque se tem algo que é permitido no Beco, é sonhar e querer; desejar e se estiver à venda – ou não - tentar comprar por um alto preço. Não ele, claro e por isso mesmo, as vozes ficam roucas de gritar, as mentes atordoadas com os sonhos impossíveis e os bolsos vazios com as tentativas de suborno.

O homem os ignora. A fila sabe quem ele é, o quanto sua atenção pode garantir a entrada para inúmeros prazeres, esquecendo em sua volúpia que ele também é o passaporte para a Voz do Beco e uma chance de passagem só de ida para o Labirinto. Isso, conforme já foi explicado, não é de longe tão agradável assim.

Era o tipo de homem que você não gostaria de ver zangado. E vê-lo sorrindo... Podia ser infinitamente pior.

Por isso, quando o braço direito da Voz do Beco hesitou e focalizou sua total atenção na figura encapuzada sob a luz do poste, alguns gemeram baixinho entre excitação e receio. A fila parou de se espremer uns contra os outros, as faces deixaram a boca aberta do Fantasma e a escada se contorceu em sons de agonia com o peso de corpos se inclinando sobre o corrimão enferrujado.

A Treze era recheada de atrações. Dentro e fora do _Fantasma_.

E o homem poderia começar uma delas bem ali. Como a figura já tinha iniciado um épico digno das páginas do dia seguinte uma hora atrás. Algo que eu escreveria em detalhes.

A figura sobre o poste não se moveu. Sequer pareceu registrar a atenção de cento e cinqüenta pessoas, um terço delas espremidas e encurvadas perigosamente sobre o metal rangente. A música pareceu se tornar um pouco mais alta com o silêncio da fila, mas ele estava atento ao barulho da Sete, o irmão desafortunado da Treze. Aquela viela era o esgoto da Treze, simplesmente porque dava acesso à saída dos rejeitados do _Fantasma_ . Ali se mostravam os corpos semi despidos de garotos, garotas e outros não tão jovens assim. Era recoberta e entrecortada por um labirinto de ruelas menores que desbocavam em novas ruelas, pequenos prédios abandonados, buracos de prazeres comprados e ponto de encontro entre gangsteres. Aquele trecho era batizado como Cnossos e a franca alusão ao Minotauro e o julgamento de Minos da mitologia grega caía como uma luva para o que rolava por ali.

A Sete era um irmão bastardo da Treze. Nada de glamour, zero de música, desprovida de luz, abandonada a sorte. Tudo estava à venda: drogas, prazeres, contratos de morte e de vida. O mais precioso de todos era o mais caro: Informação. Um mundo de submundo. Porém, ainda era um irmão e a Voz do Beco era ouvida por ali. Seja parte do Beco dos Sonhos ou do Labirinto, as almas daquele espaço desprovido de lei eram corpos a serviço de um ou de outro. A única diferença eram os títulos e as penalidades. No Beco você tinha um codinome e direitos, as penalidade da Treze eram cruéis, mas possuíam o requinte em nuances de sadismo que tornavam o lado externo do Fantasma um palco para shows. Então, você tinha uma humilhação pública que rendia muito dinheiro e o punido recebia uma porcentagem, transformando o sadismo rapidamente numa forma alternativa de renda. Na Sete, você mantinha seu nome, mas ele não valia mais nada e equivalia a um atestado de escravidão; a penalidade não tinha público cativo e o único prazer era resistir para ver a manhã e talvez ser recolhido pela polícia no dia seguinte. Rumo ao necrotério ou ao hospital.

Eu já mencionei que o hospital ficava no Labirinto?

O homem está no meio do caminho. Situado sobre os paralelepípedos entre o _Fantasma _e os muros recheados de cenas urbanas com grafite, sangue e aquelas luzes rápidas da boate, cedendo-lhe impressão de movimento. Ele retira os fones de ouvido e escuta os pulmões da fila se enchendo de ar, na torturante expectativa de uma cena ali mesmo, aos pés da turba. Há muito tempo que o homem aprendeu que o espetáculo era a garantia de vida no Beco e talvez por isso, o seu codinome era O Ilusionista.

Nunca se sabia o que ele ia mostrar ao público ou fazer desaparecer diante dos olhos. Ele fora chamado há pouco para conter uma das bagunças feitas pela figura contra ao poste. A polícia tinha chegado e saído do Beco antes da fila pipocar de pessoas. A rapidez na resolução do assunto se devia aos contatos do Ilusionista

O homem curte a expectativa e a música rápida, estéril, sequiosa muda para um lamacento de voz entoando os desejos como um escravo. A turba se comprime, dividida entre entrar na boca do Fantasma ou acompanhar a atenção do Ilusionista para a figura encapuzada.

Ele acena e anda sorrateiramente até a figura longilínea recostada no poste. Uma visão ainda mais surreal para o Beco do que suas próprias atrações. O colete verde escuro de couro com capuz permitem a visão de músculos bem definidos de braços elegantes, a constituição sólida e esguia recoberta por calças de couro negra, esticada e ereta contra o poste, em uma falsa atitude de relaxamento. O capuz sempre recobrindo os cabelos dourados, amarrados na nuca ocultando o comprimento das madeixas. Os olhos da criatura estão eternamente ocultos por óculos de sol, grandes o suficiente para encobrir até as sobrancelhas escuras. Tudo que se pode ver é uma boca carnuda e vermelha, que pode disparar um grande arsenal de palavrões em um milésimo de segundo ou ser terrivelmente persuasiva em uma linguagem que poucos entendem.

Seu codinome é Arqueiro, o seu nome, eu duvido que eu vá descobrir e francamente, agora que conheço um pouco do Beco – e, infelizmente, um pouco mais do Labirinto e da Sete – eu nem quero saber.

Eu vim aqui para entrevistá-lo depois de muita insistência, dinheiro perdido no Labirinto, porres fenomenais no Fantasma e uma passada rápida no inferno, quando um ato pouco elegante me concedeu um vislumbre do Chefe. Não quero falar nisso. Não quero nem pensar, na verdade.

Para ser honesto, a forma final de conseguir a entrevista com o Arqueiro, foi graças ao homem que agora se aproxima dele, o Ilusionista. Eu devo um favor a ele e já começo a me preocupar como será o pagamento. Ouvi dizer que o Ilusionista cobrava um preço um pouco alto demais, mas eu conheço políticos, comissários de polícia, médicos, advogados e gangsteres. Eu espero, melhor, esperava sair ileso da cobrança. Mas o Ilusionista só cobrava uma única moeda. Era o que chamava da moeda _faer_. Se você está familiarizado com o termo, parabéns, eu não. Foi por isso que prometi ao Ilusionista que pagaria em _faer_ por entrevistar o Arqueiro, desde que o louro metido em roupa de couro e óculos escuros concordasse em ceder o seu tempo.

Achei graça, ainda não conhecia os meandros do Beco e julgava que o Arqueiro era apenas um garoto de programa incrivelmente bonito, com clientes quentes e uma reputação pouco amistosa quando estava de mau humor. Eu sei disso, porque sou amigo do comissário de polícia.

Eu apostei alto e o Arqueiro disse sim. Eu sempre fui péssimo em apostas, nunca ganhei sequer uma rifa, perdi dinheiro no pôquer, mas desta vez, achei que tinha acertado a sorte grande.

Ledo enganado.

Nas palavras do Arqueiro: Essa foi a foda mais cara da minha vida.

_&I&I&I&I&I&&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I_

**O Arqueiro, uma hora antes.**

A luz mortiça do poste não revela nada, ao contrário, ela foi feita para deitar sombra e aumentar o poder das máscaras da noite. Eu realmente pensei que fosse me ser de alguma utilidade a princípio, mas para mim, é o contrário. Eu fico parado naquele ponto chave que me pertence, fingindo estar usando as capas maravilhosas do nosso povo, mas muito rápido, a luz pálida e fria parece aumentar o tom dos meus cabelos e sinto como se estivesse brilhando por milhas, como a droga de um luminoso da coca-cola. Por isso, passei a usar o capuz.

O cara insistiu muito pela entrevista e o Ilusionista pediu para eu pensar um pouco no assunto. Então, eu cheguei mais cedo. Tudo depende do meu Chefe, não aquele espírito ruim do Beco, mas do Chefão. Manwë deu carta branca e ele que é o dono da minha vida. Aliás, um puta cafetão esse Manwë, até meus alvos ele escolhe.

Enfim, eu acho que cedo ou tarde, o jornalista vai fazer alguma gracinha e estou torcendo para que faça mesmo, porque o tédio é algo insuportável e começar a noite enchendo a cara dele de jabs não vai fazer mal. Eu francamente preferia o arco e a flecha, mas depois de um tempinho, aprendi que seria como assinar a minha sentença de morte por aqui. Não que eu possa morrer e não que já não tenha morrido – já tenho um lugar cativo no salão de espera e Mandos não suporta mais ver a minha cara, digo, meu fëa. - O pior é acordar em algum canto aquecido, ouvindo promessas nojentas por um pouco de atenção, então, prefiro livrar meu pobre corpo e meus sensíveis ouvidos das duas coisas e conto apenas com a arte maravilhosa do boxe de rua.

Nada mal para um príncipe, certo?

Eu jogo o meu ombro contra o poste e fico ali, curtindo a luz de merda da rua e brincando de adivinhar qual dos meus colegas vai se dar mal naquela noite. É incrível como eles não conseguem ler as entrelinhas escuras dos rostos que tentam se esconder dentro dos carros. Eu consigo ver os pensamentos, é um dom danado de útil e ruim pra cacete. Porém, depois de um bom tempo pelejando no Labirinto, eu consegui autorização do Minotauro para usar o meu dom e "salvar um pouco de dinheiro" evitando que os corpos na Sete acabassem na caçamba do lixo pela manhã. Ninguém dos humanos sabem, mas o Minotauro é secretário de Minos, e os dois são piores que o chefe do Beco, que já é tão ruim que o próprio Melkor prefere toda a corja longe do moquifo dele.

Nas primeiras noites, eu teria passado as horas inteiras vomitando como os mendigos da rua de trás e aí, tive uma boa idéia do porque algumas pessoas preferem viver na sarjeta a conviver com as famílias. Eles devem ter filhos, pais e esposas ou maridos igualzinhos aos pervertidos que vem aqui na treze.

Ah, a Treze é a nossa rua. Uma ruela, ruazinha de nada que se transforma nos calabouços de Morgoth à noite. Talvez eu devesse explicar o que estou fazendo aqui agora, mas como vou dar uma entrevista daqui a pouco, seria como chover no molhado e não teria a mínima graça você me ouvir até o fim. Então, deixa estar. Sua imaginação pode trabalhar um bocado com as possibilidades e é essa a minha especialidade por aqui: Possibilidades.

É, lá vem um carro. Sei que ele vai parar aqui e falar um monte de coisas melosas que as garotas gostam de ouvir para encobrir sua mente apodrecida e sua necessidade de comprar prazer. Só que eu não sou uma garota, porra, eu não estou a venda e não estou a fim de ouvir nada.

É, eu sei. Aqui é a Treze. Eu sou um garoto de programa, certo? A-HA! Espere pela entrevista, é o que eu digo.

Um sorriso sacana se abre nos meus lábios. Aposto que estou com aquele tom incandescente sob a pele branca e eu gostaria que Manwë parecesse de me sacanear desta forma. Mas é o jeito dele e eu sou o Escolhido mais fodido de todos, porque faço tudo que os Valar querem.

Até parar num beco de prostituição.

Como todo Escolhido tem sua recompensa. Aí vem a minha.

Beleza, um jab a caminho.

O carro parou devagarzinho, rolando de mansinho no asfalto manchado. Jogou algumas sombras aos meus pés. O dono do carro desceu o vidro, enfiou a cabeça para fora, vasculhando os arredores e fazendo um sinal de aproximação. Ele parece não sabe nada sobre a Treze e não entende o zumzumzum que começa a encher o Beco com a eminente abertura da Boca do Fantasma. Mas eu não me engano. Meu último engano custou caro pra cacete.

--- Hei, você, loirinho, vem aqui. – diz o dono do carro.

"Porra, odeio que me chamem de loirinho!".

Dou aquele sorriso irritante que fez metade dos orcs no abismo de Helm rugir de raiva antes de gorgolejarem com flechas na garganta, cuspindo sangue das tripas antes de caírem no chão, mortinhos da silva.

--- A distância é a mesma. – digo, lentamente, sem mover o rosto. Meus punhos já estão se fechando dentro dos bolsos do colete. Eu nem respiro além da conta, os pulmões abrigando o oxigênio necessário para a luta enquanto os músculos se flexionam embaixo da roupa. Até minha pele anda revoltada com essa roupa sintética e os gritos de animais chacinados para fazer uma cobertura James Dean.

"Pior do que isso, só andar pelado na Treze".

No final, eu prefiro vestir os gritos dos mortos. O tipo de coisa que deixa Yavanna muito puta da vida. Você não sabe como a Valië se transforma quando você fode com a criação dela, eu precisei de uma autorização especial para usar essa merda que cobre meu corpo. Enfim, suicídio andar pelado e brilhando no beco da treze.

A idéia me faz sorrir com o canto dos lábios e o cara dentro do carro está em dúvida se me odeia ou se vai tentar me "ensinar" a ser educado. Porra, eu gostaria que ele pensasse um pouco mais baixo. Eu convenço meu estômago a não ficar rodopiando dentro da barriga com aquele olhar pervertido sobre a minha imagem e continuo calmamente encostado no poste.

A voz melosa, um misto de raiva disfarçada e um desejo de submundo volta a ecoar de dentro do carro.

--- Desculpe, anjo, é que eu queria conversar um pouco com você. – a mão do cara deixa as sombras segurando um maço invejável de notas e faz um gesto convidativo para aproximação.

Ele está babando na figura encostada no poste.

"Anjo? Porra, é a mesma coisa que me chamar de loirinho!"

Não adiantou a falsa educação. Continuo irado pra cacete. Como é pelos labirintos do Inferno de Dante que esse povo me confunde tanto? Deve ser o cabelo, porra. Mas até onde eu saiba, ter o cabelo limpo e sedoso não é prenúncio de boiolice. Caralho, eu não uso tintura! Será que é tão difícil assim perceber que o tom dourado é natural?

Você chamaria o Glorfindel para fazer um boquete na Sete? Nah, claro que não. Você nem chegaria perto do Glorfindel com essa cara de otário punheteiro. Mas do Legolas, claro. Porra, que caralho, eu odeio esse olhar sequioso de chupa rola, eu realmente quero acabar com esse cara.

Já ouvi conselhos escrotos para tomar anabolizantes. Essa é de foder, aconselhar um elfo a tomar anabolizantes. Grandes vácuos de merda os cérebros da Sete, o pior que os coitados falaram com boa intenção. Os chicotes de Melkor estalam há milênios por conta dessa tal boa intenção. E eu tenho músculos, porra.

Não, obrigada, sou perfeito do jeito que Ilúvatar me concebeu.

Eu já saquei qual é a desse cara e o que ele quer fazer não tem dinheiro que pague nem para os escolados da rua de baixo. Espero que o sinal não toque para ele, aí sim, estou fodido.

O vidro está no talo, o rosto de mauricinho chapado está se esticando para o lado de fora. Os olhos dele estão se revirando na minha figura de um jeito tão rápido que eu estou só esperando a cabeça dele girar igual à menina do filme O Exorcista.

Bom, na boa, se alguém vomitar, fui eu. E olha que eu não faço isso desde o tempo da Inquisição. O que o cara está querendo não é nem desumano, é coisa para chamar a porra da sociedade protetora dos animais. Cacete, que coisa nojenta. Quase entrei em abstinência sexual quando comecei aqui no Beco. Porque porras d´ água Manwë foi liberar as imagens da cabeça deles para a minha?

_A empatia é a única forma de compreensão._

Certo, chefe, eu concordo, mas acho que você está querendo me converter em um monge tibetano ou um padre para alguma missão futura. Ou uma castanha, num sei. A patroa vai me dar carta vermelha se eu passar mais um mês na Treze.

Eu estou aqui só esperando o sinal. É algo como o sino utilizado para liberar dois pugilistas dos seus cantos obscuros. TINNNNN. Gritos da multidão que observa, o barulho de dentes de quebrando, miolos esmagados, rins que explodem. É assim que me sinto quando pára um carro. Eu digo não e não, até que soa o TINNNN.

É. Manwë dá o aviso da alma a ser salva. Mas que porra que parece isso? Um ex-príncipe, ex-motoqueiro, vestido com uma jaqueta de capuz verde sobre o poste iluminado na Treze.

--- Hei, Arqueiro, vem até aqui. – a voz do cara está se rendendo. Ele gastou uma grana preta no Labirinto, só para descobrir o nome do rapaz sob a luz do poste – Só quero conversar.

Pode rir. Meu codinome de guerra. Arqueiro. Ironia pura. Puta que o pariu, que outro nome você me daria?

--- Vem, anjo do beco. – o tom meloso se derretendo inteiro – Só um pouquinho.

"A-N-J-O do B-E-C-O?! Vá se foder, caralho, PORRA!"

Nada de sinos ou avisos. Manwë deve estar ocupado. Eu nem vou gemer de impaciência ou o cara goza nas calças ali dentro mesmo.

--- Você está no canto errado. – aviso eu, com a voz baixa, um rosnado de aviso que a maioria entende, se não estiver chapado. – Os entendidos são do outro lado. Na Sete. – o olhar perdido continua fixo na minha figura. Eu forço as palavras pelos lábios e se ele pudesse ver o meu olhar, já teria dado a porra da partida. - Só atendo mulheres.

A minha voz melódica está hipnotizando o cara. Cacete, quanto mais educado eu sou, mais cenas jorram da cabecinha obscena do futuro Jack, o Estripador. Se houvessem mais caras como esse por aqui, eu já teria dado o dedo para a Voz do Beco e montado na moto para longe dessa porcaria de merda.

--- Posso ser o que você quiser... – balbucia o rapaz dentro do carro em resposta. Estava arfando – Só entre no carro, por favor...

Eu quase caio para trás ao ouvir a resposta. O cara ta muito chapado, cacete, fodeu, caralho, eu quero matá-lo, juro por Erü.

_Olha a blasfêmia._

Foi mal, Varda. Porque Manwë tá demorando tanto?

_Um rápido conselho entre os Valar, Greenleaf. _

Er, Aulë? Isso está me cheirando a reunião em Mahánaxar!

Eu espero que não. Da última vez que isso aconteceu, eu hesitei na segunda flecha e ao verem a primeira enfiada no ombro daquele corsário metido conquistador do Cavendish, quase fui visitar o Salão da Espera sem Mandos para me recepcionar. É, aquele era um dedo de Melkor no nariz da humanidade, mas sempre Sir Tom para as damas. Um sanguinário de dar contusão nas bolas. Quando foi? Porra, minha memória parece um ralo de banheiro, não retém merda nenhuma. Ah! Sim, em torno de 1591, final de agosto.

_Em breve, todas as dúvidas serão sanadas. _

Oromë, meu senhor! Circulo do destino com população completa! Isso é hora para debaterem? É o MEU que está na reta!

_Cada peça deste quebra-cabeça deve ser analisada. _

Puta que o pariu, o Manwë me aperta as bolas quando parte para a filosofia. Tudo bem, eu sei como é ser paciente. Foi algo que aprendi durante as Cruzadas.

Por falar em cruzadas, dane-se o arco e a flecha, eu quero uma espada. Puta que o pariu, PORRA, parou mais um carro atrás dele. Eu vou explodir esse poste de luz. Agora eu estou mais luminoso do que a Madonna no último show.

--- Sério. Não faço homens. – minha voz tem algo de definitivo e volto andando para trás, encosto no poste, já ignorando a presença do escroto. – Vá para a Sete.

A porta abriu. Ôaa! Ele vai sair do carro. Puta que o pariu, ele ta realmente a fim...

De passar uma segunda mão de merda na rua, porque tudo que vai acontecer com esse cara é ficar espalhado feito estrume no chão. O caralho que ele vai tocar em um fio do meu cabelo. Hum. Lembrei que estou de capuz. Então, foi a minha pele mesmo.

Pô, Manwë, sacanagem.

"_Paciência"._

Eu sou o lorde da paciência fodida. Num estou esperando a deliberação dos Valar sobre o cara? Ih, merda, ele está s-a-l-i-v-a-n-d-o. Melhor acabar com ele agora antes que eu comece a vomitar as raízes de frutas que comi antes de vir para a Treze. Aiwendil sempre pede para os seus amigos trazerem algo para mim e isso é um presente e tanto. Vindo de um dos Istari que sequer se comunicava com o Heren Istarion desde a época que Gandalf ainda era o cinzento.

O que está rolando aí no Círculo? Por Ilúvatar se os Valar resolveram aderir ao modo Entebate dos Onodrim. Eu vou estar muito fodido se essa moda pegar.

_Estou contigo, Greenleaf_

AAAAAAAh!. Essa voz é de assustar. Chega arrepiar os cabelos da sobrancelha e com certeza, a essas alturas, eu estou parecido com Mithrandir ao ver o Balrog em Moria. Quando essa voz em particular chega na minha mente antiga, é como um terremoto cortando a terra numa espetacular transa, terminada gloriosamente em múltiplos orgasmos. E é sempre, sempre, porra, sinal de confusão para o meu lado.

Respiro fundo e fico longe do vidro. Se Tulkas ta na área, eu estou mesmo fodido pra caralho. Aposto que ninguém sabia, mas Tulkas arrebentava a Terra Média, doido por guerra e multiplicação. Só com a passagem dele, as sementes explodiam a terra com infinitas raízes, as flores se abriam. Coisa meiga antes do bom e velho Tulkas decepar cabeças ao lado dos...

--- Vem aqui! – vocifera o cara.

É, essa vai ser de arrepiar o couro. Porra, já estou até ficando feliz.

As janelas do carro se abrem. AS JANELAS. Três caras lá dentro, eu bem sabia. O Tulkas só pinta quando o meu está na reta grandão. Com essa, o Éomer nunca vai acreditar que eu não armei para arrastar a Dama até aqui. Não vai rolar nem fudendo eu jurar inocência.

Respiro fundo mais uma vez. Ai, Erü, se os humanos pudessem ver o que estou vendo, eles ficariam sem comer, adiantando as náuseas do semestre inteiro com o tipo de planos que esses caras tem para mim.

Bem, eu vou mostrar com quantos paus se quebram a porra da canoa. Nessas horas, é muito bom ser um motoqueiro filho da puta abençoado por Tulkas.

_Nada de sinos, Greenleaf._

"Opa, sim sinos. Nada de TINNNNNNNNNN?"

Eu me reteso contra o poste, viro o rosto na direção do cara e sei pelo olhar esgazeado dele que minha pele está cintilando como uma chuva de estrelas cadentes. Eu nem me importo, avanço alguns passos lentos, deliberados em calma. Eu acabo de ouvir o julgamento de Manwë como a sentença de liberdade para um réu condenado à morte. Puxo os óculos do rosto e fixo meus olhos cheios de fúria, sem me importar nem um pouco com o tremor que percorre aquele inútil, futuro saco de pancadas do ex-príncipe de Mirkwood.

--- Você... – o cara engole em seco. Dá para ouvir a mente dele trabalhando com agilidade febril ao se ver alvo de um par de olhos safira faiscando de pura energia.

"Sem sinos, venha os jabs"

--- Ar... – gaguejou o rapaz, as notas caem da mão trêmula. Ele já não tem certeza dos próprios planos. A minha figura se aproximou o suficiente para o rapaz ver até os pontos negros que pontilham a pupila safira, algo dentro da sua cabeça está gritando que é uma má idéia ele chegar tão perto. Umedeceu os lábios com a língua, incerto. – Ar...arqueiro?

Eu puxo o capuz da cabeça, o tecido verde escuro de couro caí sobre minhas costas e o cabelo dourado preso na nuca se solta como se alguém tivesse liberado o toque requintado de classe para a cena. Com um movimento fluido, a minha mão já está na garganta dele, puxando-o para fora. Não dou a porra da mínima que os amiguinhos dele abriram a porta. Eu vou simplesmente reforçar a merda dos paralelepípedos com a carcaça deles.

Será que é exagero? Num sei e estou irado pra cacete. Estou realmente de mau humor agora. Nem de longe como fiquei na época do Átila. Porra, o Huno era foda e olha que era meu chapa, mas se eu não fico esperto... nem conto.

--- Me chama de loirinho agora, porra. – digo, rosnando baixinho.

_Sua consciência rege sua conduta, querido Greenleaf._

Ah, a brisa fresca do alto pico de Aman. Eu estou no topo de Oiolossë vagando num estado de semiconsciência, um vislumbre de cabelos e capas que se misturam com as nuvens dos céus e os dedos dos Valar tocam a minha alma como se retirando todo o peso dos sentimentos humanos que querem aprisionar o meu eu. Era como ser seqüestrado espiritualmente do Beco, da Terra e do corpo e equivalia ao nirvana do Budismo.

A última vez que aconteceu algo parecido, eu quase desapareci dessa existência no Mediterrâneo. Ossë teve que me dar uma mãozinha de volta e por pouco não fui bater meu nariz élfico nas portas de Mandos.

Eu quase engasgo ao voltar à realidade. Esqueci de respirar, porque essa necessidade básica pertence ao corpo. Estou livre.

"Valeu, Manwë, eu toco daqui"

_É hora de começar, Greenleaf._

"Demorou, Tulkas"

A fila está começando a se formar, mas a galera esquece a Boca do Fantasma e pula para o chão. O rapaz deixa cair a mascar de riqueza gentil e cospe com fúria quando eu arranco seu corpo de dentro do carro pela janela. Ele saca o revolver e mete no meu queixo. Com um desvio ágil, impossível para os humanos, eu gingo para a direita, passando uma perna pelos calcanhares dele. O equilíbrio dele é como o bolso de um mendigo, um buraco vazio que não serve para merda nenhuma e eu seguro o pulso com a arma, torcendo-o para o lado até um tiro ecoar em harmonia com o barulho do osso quebrando.

Um par de braços me agarra por trás e vem outro pela lateral. Noto com a visão de perímetro que o carro parado também abrem as portas. Nem vou pensar nas implicações disso. Eu torço o corpo para frente sem me esforçar, pego o jeito no movimento e uso o babaca que está se enroscando em mim como base para erguer as pernas e chutar o maxilar do veado a minha frente com força suficiente para fazê-lo comer por um canudinho pelo nariz pelo resto da sua vida. Eu escuto os urros da fila como se fossem os espectadores num estádio de esportes, fragmentos sobre como eu estou brilhando sobre a luz parece ter algum sentido na minha mente, mas o que eu estou vendo mesmo é muito mais importante. Ergo a mão e agarro a nuca do filho da puta que está se esfregando atrás de mim e lanço para o chão, caindo em cima dele com um salto de estalar novos ossos e se alguém não me parar imediatamente, a alma dele tem destino certo em poucos segundos.

Mas se Tulkas pintou depois do debate, eu já deveria saber que a coisa toda ia feder como o Tibre em uma manhã de verão. Os corpos quebrados se recuperaram com uma rapidez incrível para humanos e eles apelaram para armas de fogo. Na Treze, escopeta é estilingue e foi um golpe de sorte o carro a minha frente ser a prova de balas. Eu pulo feito um gato apoiando as mãos no capô do carro e girando sobre ele como os caras do Cirque du Soleil para o outro lado antes de explodir balas para tudo quanto é lado do Beco.

Os urros de torcida e entusiasmo da fila viraram gritos de terror e correria. O barulho da Boca batendo contra os muros é de estourar os tímpanos e uma pandemia parecida com o último tsunami jorra na Treze.

_Uma estrela muito límpida, refulgente e cheia de energia caiu entre nós. Direto para o meio daquela zona. Está rodopiando de um lado para o outro, ela parece se esticar em uma forma simples, com uma lança comprida na mão direita e estou quase ouvindo o riso cristalino do Tempo nos meus ouvidos enquanto a força dele está me guiando para escapar da armadilha._

Para tecer uma pobre comparação, isso é um espirro para o Tulkas. Ele faz os Cavaleiros do Apocalipse parecerem o Eldarion nos cueiros, com a Arwen cantando para o moleque dormir e dar paz para as barbas do Rei. Porra, que saudade daquele elfo-menino.

_Concentre-se, Greenleaf. Não é hora de vagar nas memórias._

"Certo. Estou por cento contigo!"

Porra, foda-se o McDonald´s, mas agora vem a calhar: Eu realmente ODEIO MUITO TUDO isso! Eu não me engano nunca, caralho, esses caras queriam mesmo não só me traçar, como comer a minha alma inteira! Porra, só pode ser coisa do Minotauro!

_Espere meu sinal._

"Eu estou na suas mãos, meu senhor"

Uma chuva de vidros explode como fogos de artifício sobre a minha cabeça e eu puxo o capuz para obter alguma proteção. Eu odeio ficar encurralado, mas aqueles caras deveriam estar sabendo que lutar no mano a mano comigo seria uma péssima idéia. Porra, ainda não sou a prova de balas e a única coisa que posso fazer é brilhar pra caralho até eles não definirem o que é Zé de Mané.

Alguém abriu a porta da Boca de novo e a música rolou de lá do Fantasma para a guerra aberta na Treze. Aquela belezinha das paradas de sucesso está cantando um SOS Rescue ME que fazem os jovens humanos se requebrarem inteiros na pista de dança.

Bom, se esse não é o sinal, eu rasgo a minha carteirinha do clube dos Escolhidos. Por falar nisso, eles estão carregando as armas e eu tenho uns bons segundos para pular lá para dentro do SOS. Porra, ainda bem que o Minotauro não deu automáticas para esses caralhos de merda.

Eu me levanto rápido e dou outro salto para escapar dos círculo bem armado dos recém chegados. Um passo para frente, gingo para a direita e um jab caprichado faz um metro e noventa de carne musculosa cair no chão com um baque pesado. Recolho o braço e o deixo pronto para a defesa. O da esquerda agarrou meu braço esquerdo e não perco tempo, eu giro até ficar de costas contra a espinha dele, com um impulso de calcanhares, a minha cabeça estala contra a nuca do cara. Eu vejo estrelas, mas ele vai para a lona.

_Corra, Greenleaf, Corra._

Não precisa mandar duas vezes e eu me jogo no chão rolando para longe da calçada, impulsionando o corpo até a parede do Fantasma. Eu tenho um segundo para me decidir se Tulkas está citando Forest Gump ou Star Wars antes de dobrar um dos joelhos no chão arrancando o ar dos pulmões para um novo salto e com um grunhido, eu consigo agarrar a base da escada tortuosa da boate.

--- Agarrem-no! – escuto uma voz atrás de mim. Uma cuspida de sangue e as palavras que selam um destino. – Peguem o loirinho!

"Ai, Nestagi, do que ele me chamou?"

Agora eu estou muito fulo. A estrela de Tulkas caiu na minha fronte e pode cortar a porra da luz no beco porque a Cia Elétrica Mais Fodida dos Escolhidos acaba de tomar conta da iluminação da cidade.

Nada de rolar, pular e girar. Eu desço a escada do Fantasma calmamente, degrau por degrau, arranco o capuz e digo adeus ao disfarce. O caralho que vão me chamar de loirinho duas vezes na mesma noite, pela mesma boca nojenta e da mesma cabeça de merda.

Essa, eu não deixo passar. Eu não estou nem aí se a Voz do Beco me chamar para uma conversinha, estou cagando e andando se o Minotauro armou para mim e vai me prender de novo na solitária. Estou irado pra porra agora.

Eu conto cinco corpos no chão tentando se levantar, as armas em punho. Ainda tem dois em pé, prontos para a luta, e um deles está com a maldita automática. Eu tenho que dizer, as armas de fogo acabou com o resto da honra humana. Eu bem que tentei dizer ao Passolargo para cozinhar o cérebro dos inventores da pólvora, mas ele não me deixou interferir. Foi o mesmo com o cara que ganhou o Prêmio Nobel por inventar a bomba atômica. Meu consolo foi que o cara jamais planejou os cogumelos que hobbit não come.

Eu contorno a escada, sinto a estrela de Tulkas queimando na minha testa e até a minha respiração é uma coisa que arde pra cacete com aquelas fagulhas de energia transpassando os pulmões, irradiando pelos poros e eu estou pronto para explodir numa supernova energética no meio do Beco. Haldir disse que Haleth tinha um efeito parecido, mas eu ainda era uma mera lâmpada perto do que rolava na época da Última Aliança. Porra, eu bem que poderia ter participado do exército do Máscara Dourada. Pegaram o Haldir de jeito, mas isso é outra história.

Eles começam a gritar e cobrir os olhos. As armas estão esquentando e esquentando até pedaços de carne colar feito SuperBond no metal. Digam adeus ao beco e boas vindas à fila do Seguro Social. Eu respiro fundo e continuo andando calmamente, não há nada demais nisso, esse brilho é parte dos elfos, só com uns watts a mais emprestados pelo Valar. Não faço nada demais juro, só estou transmitindo a mensagem de Tulkas com a clareza das ondas de rádio que explode dentro do Fantasma: Não foda com um dos Escolhidos. A não ser, é claro, com o consentimento dele.

Eles estão cobrindo o rosto, incapazes de olhar para a minha figura. Eu passo a minha própria mensagem, aproveitando a deixa do grande Tulkas.

--- Não me chame de loirinho, porra. – e dou um sorriso pequeno quando sinto a pilha de Elbereth se extinguindo.

Eles estão gemendo e balbuciando clemência. O único pensamento agora é que vão entrar no carro e contar tudinho para o Minotauro.

Ora, ora. Isso não é certo. Aperto os punhos e parto para o ataque. Fogo queima e se você quer brincar com ele, fique esperto para sair chamuscado. Foi algo que o Glorfindel disse sobre os Balrogs. Ou algo do gênero, é claro.

Eles não me queriam? Agora tem!

Hora de terminar o serviço.

_I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&_

_**A voz do Beco.**_

A sirene da viatura de polícia era algo desagradável para qualquer gerente comercial e um duplo desprazer quando esse gerente era do Fantasma, a alguns minutos de começar o movimento da noite.

Parece que o Arqueiro está puto da vida de novo. Refletiu, tranqüilamente, sobre o que fazer e terminando sua dose de cherry.

Ele sacou o celular e fez a única coisa que podia para diminuir os danos. Pressionou o numero gravado do Comissário de Polícia e escutou, com certo prazer em seu semblante, a voz possante e convicta do rohirrim.

--- Éomer, nós temos um problema.

_I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&_

**O Ilusionista, Uma Hora antes do Jornalista. **

**Dez minutos da Voz do Beco.**

O despertador ligou na radio FM e uma voz melosa de menina-mulher choramingando suas escolhas da vida explodiu nos ouvidos do homem. Ele afastou o travesseiro da cabeça e viu a noite escura pontilhada por luzes artificiais. Considerou a falta que fazia abrir os olhos e ver centenas de pontos prateados sobre copas verdes.

--- O mundo moderno – resmungou, virando-se nos lençóis. Sentou-se sacudindo os cabelos em desalinho e coçando a nuca com uma expressão descontente. Naquele mundo revirado do avesso, as noites eram muito mais longas do que no tempo antigo.

"Bons dias aqueles". Afastou os lençóis deixando que a brisa morna acariciasse o corpo nu. Jogou as pernas para fora da cama e se espreguiçou, a atenção do homem no mundo borbulhando lá fora. O primeiro instante em vigília mantinha um tom oscilante de prata líquida pontilhada por um timbre azul marinho na sua íris e mesmo a pálida iluminação artificial feria sua visão recém desperta. A noite não era mais o refúgio dos que dormiam. Mil vezes o refúgio dos que viviam muitas vidas ocultas no manto da madrugada.

O homem empurrou os cabelos castanhos em desalinho para trás do rosto e suspirou. Passou a palma da mão pela barba e conferiu o horário no relógio, sentindo a tênue esperança que teria tempo de tomar um café, falar com ela e tomar um banho morno antes de ser bombardeado pelas novidades no beco e no _fantasma_.

"Bons dias aqueles". Repetiu, levantando-se e metendo a mão fechada no despertador. Um pouco de silêncio antes da agitação da noite era bem vindo. Ele se levantou aproveitando a quietude e a solidão, arrastando-se para a cozinha da maneira bela que havia chegado ao mundo.

Dias em que tudo que um aspirante a Rei precisava fazer era lutar contra milhares de orcs. Ok, centenas de milhares. Paquerar a elfa mais cobiçada do Oeste e servir de guarda pessoal para um corajoso tampinha de um metro e meio.

--- Estou sentimental hoje – falou em voz alta e decidiu cobrir o tórax com a camisa amassada que jazia sobre a cômoda. Fitou os souvenires do passado, pequenas preciosidades deixadas no apartamento para torná-lo mais aconchegante. Talvez o silêncio não fosse tão benéfico, porque os homens tendiam a preenchê-lo com memórias e elas se misturavam de maneira caótica, bons e maus momentos, sobrepondo-se desordenadamente, como numa imensa colcha de retalhos.

Ao menos, essa era a teoria de Glorfindel. Muito boa por sinal.

Ainda bocejando, o homem rumou até a cozinha. Afastou as mechas em desalinho do rosto e encheu a cafeteira com água. O sono continuava cutucando suas costelas e por isso, foi generoso com cinco colheradas de pó que garantiam um estômago borbulhando noite adentro. Distraído, o homem ligou o radio baixinho e voltou a ouvir a voz juvenil na letra batida clichê e foi sem surpresa que acompanhou o ritmo. Foi escoando sua voz de barítono até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. O apartamento parecia pequeno perto de tudo que já tinha visto e ele mantinha o hábito de se concentrar em diversas tarefas ao mesmo tempo.

O ritual de um guerreiro foi substituído pela a rotina. Uma maneira de colocar ordem no caos e achar sentido nos pequenos desafios do dia-a-dia, que não continham mais a honra e o desafio dos dias antigos. Os homens precisavam disso para não enlouquecer com suas vidas curtas.

É. Outra de Glorfindel.

Aragorn sacudiu a cabeça enquanto enxaguava a pasta de dente da boca. Conferiu o efeito e ligou a ducha. A barba cobria o queixo largo e bem estruturado, em uma espessura decente e ele largou a tesoura de lado, jogando a toalha sobre o ombro. Ele enumerava certas tarefas quando se levantava, mas hoje, especificamente, sua mente resolvera desfilar O Manual dos Escolhidos, por Lord Glorfindel.

Aragorn consultou o relógio no pulso. Dormia nu, mas nunca perdia a hora. Enfiou-se embaixo da ducha, resmungando de satisfação com a pressão da água morna contra a pele. Conseguiu curtir o banho até o final, o que era uma novidade. Saiu espirrando água ao sair do box e praguejou baixinho com a poça de água, secando-se rápido para enrolar a toalha contra a cintura estreita.

O aroma do café chegou a suas narinas.

--- Não fui o único a acordar tarde hoje, hein? – refletiu voltando à cozinha. Cruzou os braços e recostando o corpo no balcão. Conferiu o relógio. O ponteiro de segundos ultrapassou a estrela que substituía o numero doze e o homem começou a contagem regressiva. Era questão de tempo.

Totalmente desperto agora, os olhos se focaram no celular sobre o balcão, ao lado do aparelho de telefone. A íris refletia o consistente azul mar antes da noite acompanhando movimento do ponteiro, os lábios cerrados soprando em expectativa certeira. – Dez, nove, oito, sete...

_TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIMMMMMMMMMM_

A secretária eletrônica atendeu. Concomitantemente, o celular sobre o balcão começou a vibrar loucamente e explodiu na cacofonia erótica da country music.

_I wear your love - like a suit of armor_

_Like the red, white and blue on the fourth of july  
I wear your love - I wear your love  
I wear your love - I wear your love  
Like the smile on mona lisa baby  
Everybody sees that I wear your love_

A voz potente do antigo Rei de Rohan ecoou contra a voz rouca da cantora country enumerando as qualidades do amante.

--- _Será que você nunca vai me ligar? Sempre é ao contrário! Adivinha!_– o fundo ribombava em uma sirene de polícia – _A minha irmã está uma arara porque vai atender a terceira chamada no beco essa semana. Você disse que ia dar um jeito nele!. É a quinta vez que o aquele louro magrelo transforma a Treze em um ringue de boxe!_ – alguns palavrões soaram de uma voz feminina e o homem torceu o nariz.

O caso de Éowyn e Legolas transformara a Dama de Rohan em um arsenal potente de palavrões. Era brincadeira que Éowyn ainda conseguisse dizer por favor, sem meter partes íntimas e menções a ejaculação entre o por e o favor.

Aragorn já tinha se acostumado com o linguajar de Legolas, mas ficar perto do eldar e de Éowyn era como levar umas centenas de tapas na nuca e na testa simultaneamente. Ele não conseguia deixar de imaginar estrelinhas amarelas como dos desenhos animados rodopiando ao redor da sua cabeça ao falar com os dois.

Ele deu de ombros e apanhou a caneca. Deitou o café fumegante, sem açúcar na xícara disponível sobre a pia. Ergueu o objeto até os lábios e assoprou devagar a camada de fumaça. A frase gravada _Homem que é Homem masca a abelha, não chupa o mel _era adornada com o desenho de uma abelha destruída, e o inseto fitou o telefone, assim como o homem que bebia o café com um suspiro de prazer. Presente de Gimli.

O Rei de Rohan ainda estava xingando seus antepassados enquanto o celular executava o terceiro trecho da frenética música country. A voz da cantora estava lançando imagens gostosas na sua mente. O último rodeio com Arwen tinha sido...ah.

Aragorn bebeu um grande gole e sorriu. É, dois anos atrás. Aquela elfa sabia domar um touro.

_Kiss me and turn me loose  
Watch me light up the room  
You'll see - your love makes me shine  
Like blue bonnet blooms  
Paint the texas prairie  
Like the mississippi moon  
Baby, you love covers me_

--- _Eu sei que você está ouvindo, filho de Arathorn. – a explosão de palavrões cortou a frase. – Éowyn, você quer me matar?! Vermelho quer dizer "PARE, sua louca!".Cuidado! – o suspiro pesaroso de Éomer retornou ao telefone – Cara, eu vou me aposentar depois dessa. Por Erü se vou. _

--- Por Erü que não vai mesmo – sibilou Aragorn em resposta, com um sorrisinho. O café estava gostoso e a memória também. Ele e Arwen dançando antes do rodeio. Milênios não eram suficientes para apagar o fogo que crescia no coração deles. E em outras partes também.

Aragorn se forçou a prestar atenção no palavreado de Éomer. Ele já estava amaldiçoando Elendil, sinal que a coisa estava muito feia. Legolas tinha razão. O humor de Manwë andava afiado.

"Legolas", pensou, irritando-se e imediatamente, sorrindo. O amigo elfo tinha um jeito natural para equilibrar a missão. Não se passava uma única noite sem que o arqueiro vestisse a alma de Mohamed Ali na Treze e espalhasse um bocado de sangue na rua. Ele merecia, era seu lema. Isso que dava sacar o pensamento dos outros, Aragorn acreditava que Legolas era sincero e fazia o que precisava. Ouvir e ver pensamentos no Beco. Deveria ser o diabo mesmo.

Aragorn terminou o café calmamente e lavou a xícara. Seu apartamento era clean. Secou as mãos, apanhou o celular e o visor trouxe um suspiro aos seus lábios. Atendeu ao telefone na vigésima praga lançada contra o nobre Elendil.

--- Eu estou a caminho, Éomer. – falou e levou um tempo ouvindo o desabafo do antigo rei de Rohan, demorou um pouco até Éomer sacar que não era a secretária eletrônica e Aragorn afastou um pouco o bocal da orelha. Éomer tinha excelentes pulmões.

_Você sabe o que significa vir para o beco?? Sabe o QUANTO EU APRECIO ESSA DROGA DESSE BECO DE..._

--- Estou aqui, Éomer. – repetiu Aragorn, calmo.

--- _Ah, bem. Desculpe.._

Às vezes, Legolas provava que tinha razão. Ou era a modernidade costurada em um carrossel de missões esquisitas que confundia o amigo? Aragorn gostava de ceder a Éomer o crédito da dúvida. Afinal, não foi uma única vez que o rohirrim lutara ao seu lado e tecera estratégias de empolgar Tulkas.

Como era do seu feitio, Aragorn atendeu também o celular. Podia falar com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo sem perder o fio da meada.

O lado negativo era: bom, não dava para adiantar a vestimenta com as mãos ocupadas.

Ficou ali na cozinha, os pés captando o frio do piso, o tórax nu se arrepiando com a brisa tocando o corpo que mantinha gotículas de água. Arwen sempre dizia que ele não sabia se secar direito quando ela não estava por perto. Aragorn sorriu com a lembrança. Ela sabia como cuidar dele, secando-o com profunda e úmida eficiência da sua língua élfica versada em inúmeros idiomas.

Ficou feliz por ter se lembrado de enrolar a toalha. Ele estava totalmente desperto agora e a vizinha do prédio em frente deveria estar movendo o telescópio com a habilidade de uma matadora profissional e seu rifle. Com aquela desculpa sobre estudar as estrelas como hobby, Aragorn já surpreendera a vizinha seguindo-o atentamente em todas as partes da casa. Não dava nem para andar nu de madrugada com a janela aberta. Ela não dormia nunca. Era incrível como ela vivia pendurada naquele negócio, atenta ao negócio dele sempre que possível.

Aragorn mudou de posição e colocou-se sobre a proteção do balcão. Apesar da missão difícil e dos tempos modernos, um Rei ainda mantinha sua privacidade.

Só então, Aragorn focalizou a atenção nas vozes ao telefone. Tinha alguém que distraía sua mente sempre afiada, a esposa. Em especial, quando ela estava distante e ele estava, literalmente, _ardendo _de saudades.

--- _Adivinha onde estou? _

--- Hei, até que enfim, uma voz agradável que não vai revirar Elendil no túmulo. – respondeu em tom ameno. – Adivinho para onde você vai! Você prometeu pegar leve essa semana, _erin_, o que aconteceu?

--- _Estou entediado pra porra. – _sintetizou o louro, seu timbre macio e cantante contrastando com a grossura das palavras. – E aí, colou?

Ok, gírias. Eram mais difíceis do que os palavrões, porque eles apenas "adornavam" ou davam intensidade às frases de Legolas. As gírias significavam alguma coisa.

_Colar era... Ah! Lembrei._

_---_ Sim, colou. – admitiu Aragorn, consternado com a natureza do assunto. Legolas não tinha jeito. – Éowyn foi chamada. Está atropelando metade dos hidrantes e velhos no caminho para a Treze. Éomer foi junto com ela.

_--- Ah, pelas bolas de Melkor. Ele tinha que vir junto? Não dá nem para dar uma rapidinha com a própria companheira entre um turno e outro – _a irritação passou em um instante, a insinuante diversão retornando a voz do elfo. – _Vou ser obrigado a tomar uma atitude. Quanto tempo acha que ele fica hospitalizado se eu quebrar um braço?_

--- Faça isso e vou ter que desembolsar a fiança de novo. E vou chutar certas partes do seu corpo. Pare de sacanagem, erin. – aconselhou Aragorn, muito sério. – Eu o conheço. O que aconteceu para perder as estribeiras dessa forma?

--- _Ah, cacete, você falou sacanagem? – Legolas riu. - Ta falando palavrão agora, meu irmão?_

Aragorn conseguiu visualizar o espanto de Legolas do outro lado da linha converter-se em uma risada cheia e muito, muito sacana.

Éomer deve ter saltado dentro da viatura com o barulho dos pneus cantando. Éowyn dirigia carros como se estivesse atravessando os campos de Pelennor sobre os corpos de orcs.

Aragorn pressionou o modo viva voz da secretária eletrônica e do celular. Colocou os dois aparelhos lado a lado e foi se servir de mais café. Conferiu o relógio mais uma vez e colocou um segundo celular sobre o balcão, a espera. Uma das experiências como Rei lhe garantira a sacada do século: Permita que seus súditos tenham a chance de discutir bastante antes de interferir. Era bem mais fácil colocar dois pugilistas cansados em seus cantos, do que separar dois cães raivosos em plena adrenalina.

_--- Ela é uma homicida nata com distintivo. – festejou Legolas, transbordando de orgulho ao ouvir os gritos irados de Éomer. – Na boa, até eu fico fodido de medo ao lado da Éowyn no volante!_

_--- Legolas, seu inútil de calças de couro! Éowyn tem mais o que fazer do que socorrê-lo! – a voz de Éomer transbordava um misto de preocupação e irritação. – Eu já disse para tomar cuidado com os chefes do Labirinto e do Beco! _

Aragorn revirou os olhos e bebeu um gole de café.

_--- Ele não está falando de mim, certo? – riu Legolas, tranqüilamente. – É mais provável que minha doce Acushla tenha que acudir esse bando de merdas aqui no chão. – alguns gemidos acompanharam as palavras do elfo. - Aliás, se bosta fosse cimento, a prefeitura não ia precisar gastar mais um tostão no pavimento de vias..._

_--- SAÍ DA FRENTE PORRA! – ecoou a voz dura de Éowyn, o barulho de xingos e o pneu derrapando no asfalto. – POR QUE TODO MUNDO NESSA CIDADEZINHA TEM QUE TER A ACUIDADE VISUAL DO RAY CHARLES? – o tom metálico mudou para um chilreado quente e sedutor – Estou chegando, mi amore. Estou levando uma pá para recolher o estrume. Alguém tocou em você? Você está bem?_

_--- Não chegaram a concluir o pensamento. Fique tranqüila. – o louro não deixou por menos, derretendo-se no telefone como açúcar no calor. Ele adorava a atenção dela. – Venha me salvar, acushla._

Aragorn bebeu outro grande gole e visor do celular particular piscou mostrando uma foto provocante.

_--- Capice. – ela riu gostosamente e então, séria. – Eu vou capar o infeliz que tocar nos seus cabelos._

_--- O que ele disse?! – irritou-se Éomer – Foi de propósito? Não, não. Não de novo!_

É, pensou Aragorn terminando a segunda xícara de café. A discussão ia ser longa.

--- Espere aí, Éomer, Legolas. A Arwen está no outro telefone. –avisou Aragorn.

--- _Essa não cola mais, Aragorn! Venha já para a Treze. Por Mandos, por que EU fui o encarregado de ser a babá? – resmungando, Éomer, completou, irado – Eu poderia estar com a Lottie agora, brincando de caça palavras._

Aragorn fingiu severidade, mas seus lábios brincaram com um sorriso ao ver a foto de Arwen piscando em aviso na espera. Desligou-se da discussão dos dois, abriu o flip e apoiou a mão no balcão, a toalha ameaçando cair com o movimento, escorregando para baixo do umbigo.

_A voz de Legolas ressoou alegre e cantante, em alto e bom tom, para Éomer ouvir._

_--- Você perdeu nos palitinhos. Sorte nossa, certo? Da última vez que vocês começaram um caça palavras, o Monte Vesúvio explodiu e congelou em cinzas antes de terminarem._

_O urro de Éomer foi o sinal. Perdeu as estribeiras._

_--- Vai tomar no..._

_--- Paz, cavaleiro – riu Legolas, em sinal de paz. - Brincadeira. – um breve suspiro cansado. – Foi uma armadilha, ok? Não foi de propósito desta vez._

_--- Você está a salvo? – a pergunta foi colocada de modo cuidadoso. Mais uma vez, a raiva de Éomer se dissipava no antigo cuidado do Rei que fora um dia. – Estamos chegando, Legolas. Agüenta firme._

_--- Valeu, Éo. Estou bem, sério._

_--- _Estou a caminho. Deixe-me atender a Arwen. – avisou Aragorn, desligando a ligação do aparelho residencial e retornando o fone no gancho. Os ouvidos ardendo com a gritaria, a sirene e os gritos do beco. Satisfeito pela intervenção que não fora necessária entre os dois amigos.

O silêncio bem vindo antecedeu a chuva morna da voz de Arwen. – Oi de volta, doçura.

_--- E então, o que está acontecendo? Recebi um bip do Gandalf. – avisou, tranqüila. – Eu tive que largar o desfile. Ele está preocupado._

Sedosa como um metro de cetim na pele nua. Aragorn fechou os olhos. Que saudade do último rodeio.

--- Gandalf está sempre preocupado. Por isso continua sendo um mago. – comentou Aragorn, um pouco desconfiando. Deixou a cozinha e voltou para o quarto. Equilibrou o telefone no ombro apertando algumas teclas sonoras no ouvido da elfa ao segurar o objeto com a face. Retirou o jeans da primeira gaveta. – O que você tem que fazer agora?

Uma fagulha de ironia. Novidade em Arwen. Aquele sentimento peculiar transformava a voz dela em noz moscada com toques de pimenta.

Aragorn sentiu um friozinho na barriga e concentrou-se em vestir a calça jeans. Só quando subiu o zíper, lembrou da cueca. Droga. Coisas chatas da vida moderna.

_--- Tenho a impossível missão de convencer meus irmãos a nos ajudar... – um delicado suspiro. – No beco. _

--- Por Elbereth! – exclamou Aragorn arredondando a íris azulada. – O que você fez, agora, minha doçura para merecer tal castigo? – ele riu baixinho, abrindo e fechando gavetas procurando uma camisa passada. – Pousou nua para a Vogue?

--- O_s gêmeos? Ai, Nestagi! Eu bem que to precisando de um reforço aqui, gente. Porra, é foda pra caralho ser o único elfo no Beco – ressoou Legolas, muito satisfeito em ter ficado quieto até o presente instante. – Eu ainda estou aqui gente. Mas antes de começar o sex fone, melhor desligar. Tchau linda. Eu vi o ensaio. Irado! Até, Aragorn!_

Aragorn desligou o celular agradecido. Legolas sabia quando retirar o time de campo, mesmo que fosse nocauteando todos os integrantes.

--- Ensaio? – perguntou, em tom distraído.

_--- Ah...eu. – Arwen hesitou. – Só fiz um ensaio sensual._

--- O último a saber. – resmungou e retirou a camisa de brim, razoavelmente satisfeito. Sorriu, fingindo se lembrar arqueando as sobrancelhas – Ah. Você não me contou que ia fazer um ensaio.

--- _Super discreta. Segue a linha do comercial. _

--- De muito bom gosto. – Aragorn maneou a cabeça para o lado. Resmungou entre dentes. – Onde eu estava com a minha cabeça quando concordei com isso?

--- _Em cima do punho fechado de Oromë ansiando por retornar ao pescoço. – lembrou Arwen, sensatamente. – Legolas diria que ele te pegou pelas..._

--- Arwen... – ele suspirou, temeroso.

--- _Não escapou querido! Acabei de falar com o primo. Você sabe como é._

--- Minha linda, eu sei. Está perdoada e embora a figura de linguagem seja de uma delicadeza clássica vista em Mordor, a comparação não é de todo absurda. – Aragorn enfiou um braço na jaqueta de couro e trocou o telefone de ombro. - Desde que Manwë cedeu esse canal de comunicação, sua fala se tornou bastante peculiar. – suspirou desanimado quando a secretária atendeu outra ligação e o celular do beco voltou a vibrar – Já bastava os canais tradicionais.

--- _Tente ouvir Legolas na sua mente e vai estar falando como um caminhoneiro em pouco tempo. Mas eu amo aquele doidinho e acho bom você se apressar porque eu ouvi tantas espinhas se partindo aqui que realmente...não sei como os El conseguem sustentar esse tipo de ligação. – desceu a voz, fresca e suave até os ouvidos dele. – Madri está linda nessa época do ano._

---- Bom, se precisar de ajuda, princesa... Eu posso ir para Madri em um estalar de dedos. – Aragorn ignorou um pouco os outros dois telefonemas. Concentrou-se nela.

_--- Ver umas touradas. – o suspiro de Arwen foi sonhador, cheio de promessas. – Lembra da última vez?_

--- Os seus fãs quase atrapalharam tudo, mas sua performance foi inesquecível. – Aragorn riu baixinho – Principalmente, quando resolveu pular no meio da tourada para salvar o animal.

_--- Essa arte me incomoda um pouco. – ela soou um pouco envergonhada, mas bastante orgulhosa. – Tortilla está ótimo, aliás._

Aragorn passou a mão para ordenar as madeixas castanhas, caídas sobre os ombros de maneira rústica e sensual, segundo a esposa. Fazia bem uns dois mil anos que não usava um pente. Ao menos, não nele. Só nos cabelos de Arwen.

Que saudade de desembaraçar aqueles cabelos. E embaraçá-los também.

--- _Estel?_

Aragorn piscou voltando à realidade. Não via a hora de voltar para o Texas. Aquela separação estava se tornando cada dia mais difícil e se Arwen continuasse salvando animais ao redor do mundo, ele teria que mudar o nome da fazenda para A Arca de Noé.

_--- Sei que posso contar contigo. Acho que vou precisar. – ela pausou, mais uma vez. – Você acha que a Sociedade ainda tem o... – estremeceu de leve. – guardião?_

Aragorn franziu o cenho e contorceu a boca em uma careta. A cicatriz na coxa esquerda latejou na memória do guardião dos gêmeos. Sorte que a Amestradora chegara a tempo. Ele tinha inúmeras façanhas a realizar e precisava das duas pernas para aquilo.

--- Provavelmente.

_--- Hum... Estel... – a voz dela ondulou como água corrente. – Você está...se...vestindo?_

--- Estou.

--- _Que desperdício! – ela lamentou e riu, cascateando em provocações. – Isso não acontece comigo por perto. Precisamos fazer algo a respeito._

--- Sim, precisamos. – um sonho bom. Aragorn sorriu e enfiou o botão na última casa. Deixou um espaço para respirar, o tórax moreno exibindo-se tímido com a penugem escondida embaixo do brim. – Falo contigo mais tarde?

--- _Claro. Pode falar comigo através do Legolas. – caçoou Arwen._

Aragorn torceu o nariz.

--- Somente se eu não quiser entender suas respostas. Já tentamos isso uma vez.

A risada dela retornou com a lembrança de cascatas contínuas e perfume de madressilvas. E pimenta.

--- _Eu lembro o resultado. Ah, puxa vida!!! Que ótimo, Legolas! – ela emitiu gritinhos de satisfação. _

Mais lembranças, um suspiro pesaroso. Aquela ligação era mesmo útil e inconveniente, mas Aragorn ficou curioso.

_--- _O que foi agora?

_--- Parece que a Escolhida aqui também vai para o Beco!_

Aragorn ficou tão sério quanto se podia ficar um homem antes do desespero. Sua esposa sobre um poste na Treze?

_--- _Arwen. Sinto que estou empalidecendo.

--- _Peguei você. Sempre consigo. – ela festejou, tranqüilizando imediatamente o coração do marido. – Vou dar uma forcinha, só isso. Não vou ficar por lá!_

--- Ufa. – Aragorn riu, quase tímido. – Quer dizer, você está vindo para cá?

--- _Yeap. Aqui vou eu!!! – pausa. – Melhor você correr, o telefone vai tocar de n.._

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

--- _Amo-te._

_--- _Eu também.

"_CHEGUEI! VEM JÁ PARA CÁ VER O QUE ESSE MAGRELO PUGILISTA FILHO DE UMA ... DROGA, OK, EU VOU DEIXAR SUA MÃE FORA DISSO"_

Aragorn desligou a secretária eletrônica coçando a cabeça e rumou para a sala, apanhou as chaves do carro e acenou um adeus para a vizinha.

Como diria o vocalista do grupo de rock: _Show Must Go On._

_&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&I&I&I&I&&I&I_

Reviews são esperadas ansiosamente, bem como bombas de gás nitrogênio.

_**Glossário:**_

**O Arqueiro** – codinome para Legolas, uma simbologia aliada a sua habilidade com o arco e flecha, retratado em LOTR e um arquétipo da psicologia sobre a capacidade de justiça infalível. Utilizado em comic book por Stan Lee, um dos membros da Liga da justiça.

**O Ilusionista** – codinome para Aragorn. Alusão as suas peripécias em resolver problemas sem que haja testemunhas.

**A Voz do Beco** – codinome para Gandalf.

**O Fantasma** – nome fantasia da boate no Beco. Uma mascara perfeita para quem deixa a identidade para trás.

**Cnossos** – sítio arqueológico localizado na Ilha de Creta, Grécia. Segundo a mitologia grega, Minos desceu ao mundo subterrâneo onde se tornou juiz dos mortos. O Minotauro é um ser metade touro, metade homem, filho de Pasífae e do touro ofertado por Poseidon a Minos. O Minotauro devorava todas as criaturas e por isso, Minos o deixou confinado em um labirinto, até ser capturado por Hércules, nas suas Doze Tarefas.

**Jab** – termo para o gancho direto e eficaz dos lutadores profissionais de boxe. Criado em 1720 por James Figg, ao adaptar os golpes retos da esgrima com florete para luta com os punhos.

**Thomas Cavendish**. – Corsário inglês. Participou da fundação de Virgínia em 1585, comandando uma frota de Sir Richerd Greenville. Em 1586 comandando uma frota de três navios, foi o terceiro homem a dar a volta ao mundo em um ano. Atacou, inclusive, as costas de São Paulo durante o domínio espanhol no Brasil. Saqueou e destruiu as vilas de Santos e São Vicente em 1951, destruindo as tentativas da indústria canavieira paulista. De fato, sofreu um ferimento no ombro devido a uma flecha envenenada e padeceu por febre e dores horríveis. Achando que morreria, foi procurar o Hospital em Santos, mas houve resistência e ele rumou para Bertioga. Pilhou, matou e chacinou como se fosse a última vez, porém, Cavendish morreu apenas um ano depois, em 1592, após uma tempestade que dispersou seus cinco navios.

**Inferno de Dante** – Primeira parte da Divina Comédia de Dante Alighieri. Poema épico dividido em três partes: Inferno, Purgatório e Paraíso. Ela propõe basicamente que a Terra é um ponto minúsculo dividido por círculos concêntricos que formam a esfera armilar e o meridiano. O Inferno seria uma circunferência circunscrita a esfera da Terra onde todos os mares convergiam. Dante faz uma viagem junto com seu guia espiritual, Virgílio nas três esferas e se depara com diversos monstros e personagens, destinados a separar e decidir o destino das almas. O fato de estar vivo garante seu retorno a Terra, após passar pelo limbo ou Purgatório e conhecer o Paraíso.

**Máscara Dourada**. Fanfic espetacular sobre Haldir e Haleth, no fanfiction net da autora Kwannon. Pode ler, a Lore arrasa.

**Ossë.** Maia do Mar, Vassalo de Ulmo.

**Manwë.** O principal Vala.

**Oiolossë.** Em Alto élfico, A montanha branca de Manwë e Varda sobre Aman, a terra dos Valar a extremo Oeste, o cume mais alto das montanhas de Valinor. "Sempre-branca-como-neve". _Amon Uilos_ em sindarin.

**Fëa.** Pl. Fëar Espírito

**Hröa.** Pl.Hröar. Corpo.

**Melkor**. Um dos mais poderosos dos Ainur que se rebelou, a essência do mal. Morgoth.

**Sauron**. Um dos servos de Melkor, em sua origem criação de Aulë. Criou os anéis do poder, amplamente tratado em LOTR.

**Mandos – **Nome da morada de Náme, chamado de Mandos. O Salão de Espera abriga o fëa dos eldar que morrem em Aman preparando-os para o retorno, livre de lembranças e sofrimentos, podem ser convocados para o Salão e nunca são obrigados a retornar. (fonte: artigo Leis e Costumes sobre os eldar, Valinor.).

**Tulkas** – Um dos Valar, o lutador, exímio guerreiro. Seguiu Melkor quando Manwë levou-o para jugalmento entre os valar, carregando Angainor, as correntes das quais Melkor não podia se livrar, mas não foi utilizada por Manwë. Tulkas fez Angainor ressoar e assim Melkor lembrar-se dela. Aconselhou Manwë para não acreditar no arrependimento falso de Melkor. Parte da segunda profecia de Mandos.

**Onodrim** – Ents em sindarin. O Entebate: reunião dos Ents com Bárbarvore que duravam longas horas apenas na apresentação dos participantes. As Duas Torres.

**Yavanna – **Valië da Terra, responsável pela flora e fauna da Terra-Média, esposa de Aulë.

**Mahánaxar** – em Quenya, significa Círculo do Destino, situado entre as cidades de Valimar e Ezellohar. Um círculo de tronos onde os Valar se sentavam para um debate ou julgamento.

**Aiwendil** – Maiar, veio a Terra-mèdia como um dos Istari: Radagast e amava as criaturas de Yavanna na Terra-mèdia.

**Erin** – príncipe.

**Heren Istarion** – termo em Quenya para a Ordem dos Magos.

**Nestagi**. – Foda, em sindarin.  
**Moquifo** – lugar apertado, pequeno, cheio de pessoas e desagradável de se estar.

**Boiolice – **termo pejorativo para designar homossexualidade.


	3. Um pouco de violência desnecessária

**Olá a Todos!**

Aí vai mais um trechinho do Beco. Agradeço a todas as reviews e comentários paralelos. Rs. Um pouco de paciência com esse capítulo, saiu mais curto e no próximo, eu conseguirei colocar o Beco na narrativa cronológica, mas já aviso que continuará a ter saltos de tempo.

A visão do Beco é pelos olhos do Jornalista, mas muitas vezes, haverá o ponto de vista do Arqueiro e do Ilusionista também. Espero que ninguém fique entediado com a narrativa em primeira pessoa, eu não costumo escrever desta forma, mas não tive como mudar desta vez.

Vale lembrar que eu alterei a classificação de T para M, em virtude deste capítulo e dos outros em andamento. A intenção não é ofender ninguém, por isso, melhor não ler!!!

Atenção: Cenas de violência, palavrão e menção a BDSM - masoquismo.

_**&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&**_

**Um Pouco de Violência Desnecessária – Parte I**

**O Arqueiro e a Dama**

O barulho e as luzes vermelhas da viatura implicavam em correria na Treze nos dias antigos, mas agora causavam apenas um certo incômodo. Há muito tempo que a Treze é imune aos fardados homens da Lei, e dizem as más línguas que foi tudo culpa da ascensão de Minos na Sete. Quando o lendário cafetão-traficante-assassino-profissional-estuprador-mata-polícia-e-fã-de-boxe-sem-alma alcançou o topo do poder na Sete, rapidamente, o dono da Treze aproveitou para instalar o _Fantasma _no Beco e ninguém mais teve voz por ali.

Até surgir a Voz do Beco.

Ele conseguiu algum equilíbrio, mas não com a Lei humana, talvez a divina. Se existe alguém que consegue alguma ordem no caos perpetuado por Minos e o Dono do Fantasma, esse alguém é ele. É o cara, a entidade máxima que você deve implorar para aparecer quando as coisas explodem no Beco.

Entre os policiais, ninguém dá a mínima, a não ser que as portas se abram e você assista a um par de botas de salto alto, lustroso e barulhento saindo do carro. A outra porta abre e um outro par de botas, sem salto mas também lustroso e silencioso segue o movimento. Esses dois não seguem a Voz do Beco, não respeitam Minos, o Dono do Fantasma ou metralhadoras automáticas. Quando a Dama e o Comissário pintam na Treze, é melhor correr. Porque você acha que eles têm codinome na Treze? Ganhar um título assim é como ganhar na loteria. Existe um acordo silencioso entre o Comissário e a Voz, embargado por Minos e por isso, a dupla feroz da polícia faz o que quer na Treze. Talvez porque até entre os vilões é necessário ter algum oponente a altura, os dois ganharam codinomes que equivalem aos seus distintivos para os humanos comuns.

A Dama é a primeira a saltar do veículo. Ela não tem muita pressa, porque sabe o que vai encontrar. Alguém já entregou o serviço para o Comissário e pela maneira que ela levantou o queixo e está rilhando os dentes de raiva, não vai restar um corpo sem respingar sangue. Ela retira o cassetete da cintura fina e chega perto do Arqueiro estalando o instrumento contra a palma da mão, branca e macia - devidamente enluvada para não machucar a pele - fazendo um som oco e perturbador. O Comissário saiu do carro e sua cara é de poucos amigos, para dizer o mínimo. Dizem por aí que ele não tem um único amigo e se existe alguma satisfação no rosto dele, é porque ele vai trancafiar alguém no camburão e estourar o indivíduo quase a morte no caminho da delegacia.

É nessa hora que chega o Jornalista. Cerca de trinta minutos antes, o Ilusionista deu a carta branca para o rapaz tentar entrevistar o Arqueiro e ele deixou a redação voando feito o super-homem, derrubando o copo de plástico de café horrível, balbuciando feito louco e deixando o documento aberto no editor de texto do computador para quem quisesse ler. Sua aparência não é das melhores, não dormiu a noite anterior pensando em como conduzir à entrevista com o Arqueiro e em como escapar do pagamento ao Ilusionista. Porém, o seu olhar é quase vitorioso quando chega na Treze e ele bem que gostaria de disparar centenas de fotos ao se deparar com a cena: corpos no chão, a oficial metendo o cassetete na cara do Arqueiro e o Comissário arrastando o lixo da Treze para dentro do camburão. Só mantém a câmera pendurada no pescoço agradecendo a Deus pela Era Digital que a permite ficar por ali sem denunciá-lo, mas não tem coragem de arriscar uma foto. A última vez que tentou isso, acordou no hospital – felizmente, não no hospital do Labirinto – com o nariz quebrado. Foi assim que começou sua rixa pré-obsessiva com o Arqueiro.

O Jornalista desliza para o poste apagado e encosta o ombro procurando apoio. A fila do _Fantasma _voltou a se agregar, comentando sobre o ocorrido e assim, o rapaz recolhe alguma informação que deixam lacunas para depois. Existe um frenesi especial naquela noite, a fila sabe que a madrugada vai ter novas atrações e se não fosse pela Dama e o Comissário, o jornalista teria que abrir caminho até o Arqueiro disparando os flashes da câmera. Ele já fizera isso uma vez, sabe Deus porquê. Ele se sentira condoído com o destino daquele garoto de programa, assediado por uma turba inconsistente e resolvera dispersar o grupo. Foi um erro terrível. Cerca de quinze homens e adolescentes chapados o perseguiram até a Sete, arrebentando a câmera e a sua cara, e bem, o seu corpo. Sua segunda visita ao hospital, desta vez, o do Labirinto. Uma visitinha rápida do Dono do Fantasma e para sua sorte, uma palavra a seu favor por parte do Arqueiro. Foi assim que a obsessão se consolidou. O Arqueiro salvando a sua vida. Ninguém tem idéia de como o tratamento no Labirinto é ruim. Faz o sistema de saúde pública parecer um hospital presidencial.

Enfim, o Arqueiro o arrastara do Labirinto e o aconselhara a meter o nariz longe do Beco. Ele sabia se cuidar e não estava a fim de ficar salvando a pele do rapaz, e se ele esperava algum agradecimento em "espécie", o próprio Arqueiro ia acabar com a raça dele ali mesmo. O jornalista não disse nada, foi embora sem querer estragar o disfarce.

A Dama torceu o pulso e com um movimento rápido prendeu o Arqueiro contra o poste, fitando-o com seu olhar frio e metálico. Ela estava particularmente satisfeita aquela noite, ninguém na fila sabia o porquê, muito menos o Jornalista. O Comissário terminou de selecionar quem ia dar a volta Olímpica até o distrito e fez um sinal para o segurança do _Fantasma_ se aproximar.

O jornalista contornou o poste, esticando os ouvidos para ver o que a Dama estava falando ao Arqueiro. Ele parecia estar com receio dela, virando o rosto de um lado para o outro quando a Dama escoiceava o rosto para frente, como se fosse sugar a alma do garoto de programa com seu hálito. O Comissário pareceu profundamente irritado com a cena, mas não interferiu e mostrou os três indicados para o Oscar na categoria "Esses são do Minotauro" . O Segurança ajudou o Comissário na irritante tarefa de lixeiro, os dois retirando a merda do asfalto.

A Dama fez um sinal para o Arqueiro dar as costas e com um pouquinho de violência, vasculhou o rapaz de alto a baixo. Não perdoou nem os cabelos. O Jornalista teve quase certeza que a Dama enfiara a língua no ouvido do Arqueiro - ( procurando drogas??? )- e guardou uma mecha arrancada de cabelo no bolso da calça - ( DNA???) - nada fazia sentido, era sacanagem pura. A essas alturas, a fila inteira já estava gemendo em uníssono. O Jornalista engoliu em seco e virou o rosto para o outro lado, um ato de respeito ao Arqueiro. Ele já tinha sido vistoriado pela Dama antes e era uma experiência quase sexual, se você tiver algum interesse em masoquismo.

O Jornalista esperou algum tempo e voltou a fitar a cena. A música do Fantasma tinha começado a rolar e encobriu os gemidos de felicidade da fila, chamando-os com o atrativo de prazeres alcançáveis dentro da Boate. A essas alturas, o Jornalista já esperava que a Dama tivesse terminado o serviço com o Arqueiro, o Comissário terminara a sua parte e estava falando no celular com alguém, o corpo musculoso ancorado na viatura. O automóvel deveria ter um excelente sistema de suspensão, já que os corpos quebrados lá dentro superavam a lotação máxima do compartimento destinado aquele fim. Não que alguém se importasse em empilhar a escória da Sete de qualquer jeito.

Ele aproveitou a distração e chegou um pouquinho mais perto. Seu queixo caiu e o rapaz ficou com a boca aberta ouvindo o estranho diálogo da Dama e do Arqueiro.

--- _Isso era realmente necessário, Arqueiro? – a voz dela era um sussurro, as mãos forçando os músculos do abdômen por baixo do colete. A boca encostada na nuca do loiro, provocando um leve movimento de fios dourados para encobrir o som. – É a quinta-vez. Você sabe o que vai acontecer!_

O Arqueiro riu baixinho, um som que o jornalista nunca tinha ouvido antes, milhares de sinos contra o vento, mas logo se tornou um resmungo de dor quando a Dama o virou bruscamente contra o poste de frente para ela. Os olhos dele estavam brilhando como dois holofotes.

_--- Ele vai te chamar de novo! – o tom irritado estapeou o rosto do Arqueiro e ele virou a face para a rua. – Sabe muito bem que ninguém tem poder para tirar você de lá até terminar! _

_--- Alguém tem. – o Arqueiro protestou baixinho, sem fitá-la. Sua fala era macia, quase uma carícia. – Não fique tão preocupada._

As sobrancelhas do Jornalista tocaram o topo da cabeça. A Dama e o Arqueiro? Ele esfregou os olhos e piscou, grudou-se na parede e nem se importou com a solução lodosa que manchou a camisa.

--- _Diga que não fez isso para me ver... – a Dama pressionou os dedos contra o maxilar do Arqueiro, forçando-o a encará-la. – Diga que não._

O Jornalista deslizou contra a parede sentando nos calcanhares. A música do _Fantasma _era quase insuportável agora de tão alta, e a luz insana que piscava dentro dos galpões jogava sombras para o Beco. Ele se inclinou, praticamente de quatro na calçada. Suas mãos encontram o pavimento frio e destruído, a audição prejudicada ansiando pelo fragmento de informação. Ele não conseguia mais ver o rosto do Arqueiro, somente sua figura comprimida contra o poste pela aproximação estreita da Dama. O rosto dela era uma mascara de emoção, exceto pelo tortuoso brilho nos olhos cinzentos. Ela parecia preocupada. Quase em pânico.

Pânico?

O jornalista arqueou o corpo para frente. Um pouco mais e estaria engatinhando no Beco.

A voz do Arqueiro se fez ouvir.

--- _Não. – um suspiro alto da Dama. – Eles mereceram._

_Os ombros da Dama caíram ligeiramente em alivio. Então, ela voltou a alinhar a coluna e empinar o queixo para frente. Seus lábios se moveram em palavras silenciosas._

--- Puta que o pariu. – rugiu a voz do Arqueiro quebrando qualquer melódica suave anterior. O rosto do garoto se voltou sobre o ombro, encontrando a figura esparramada na calçada. As pedras safiras cintilaram furiosas, como duas gemas engastadas em um bloco de mármore. – Mas que PORRA que você está fazendo aí, seu bastardo intrometido?

O Jornalista engoliu em seco sem saber o que fazer. A Dama deixou o Arqueiro e andou duramente na sua direção. O cassetete voltou a sair da cintura e estalou nas costas da figura encurvada.

O Arqueiro fechou um olho com uma careta de dor. Uma reação automática de empatia. Ele sabia como a Dama tinha a mão pesada quando queria. Quando ela levantou o braço para o segundo açoite, o Arqueiro segurou o pulso dela acima da cabeça, antes que o instrumento voltasse ressoar no lombo do jornalista.

--- Já chega. – falou, decidido.

--- Eu decido quando chega. – ela disparou, enfurecida com a intromissão do Arqueiro. – Pense nisso da próxima vez, garoto. E isso é apenas o começo. – o cassetete desceu para o lado da coxa da Dama com um estalo ameaçador. – Você sabe o que te espera e agora, este daí está encrencado contigo. O que mais eu posso fazer?

Os ombros do Arqueiro se encolheram um pouco e ele lançou um olhar de simpatia para o jornalista que tremia junto às botas de couro.

--- Tudo bem. Você decide. – o Arqueiro vasculhou as redondezas. O rosto parecia ainda mais pálido em contraste com o brilho azul-turquesa dos olhos. Ele deu um suspiro exagerado. – Melhor terminar por aqui. O Dono está olhando.

A sobrancelha dourada da Dama se torceu em dúvidas e o jornalista jurou ter visto o cassetete vibrar um pouco como se ela tivesse estremecido.

--- Ótimo. – ela rosnou. – Quanta certeza?

O Arqueiro desviou o olhar e assumiu uma expressão estranha, como se ele estivesse distante, há milhas do Beco.

--- Cem por cento, gata.

--- Ah, ótimo. – ela tornou a rosnar e se dobrou graciosamente à frente do Jornalista. – Você causou uma bela confusão e vai pagar por isso, intrometido. Eu vou me certificar que vai. – a voz metálica chicoteou com o peso de uma bela cacetada no lombo. Ela rosnou de novo, os cachos loiros dançando contra o rosto, em uma máscara de fúria. – Como se uma besteira só não fosse suficiente, ele vai apanhar duas vezes por culpa sua! Mas que porra que vocês não sabem se controlar? – os argumentos desconexos pareceram inflamar ainda mais o espírito da Dama e o jornalista resolveu ficar quieto. – Nem tudo tem que estar no jornal de amanhã.

--- Ele está grudado no vidro, Dama. – ressoou o Arqueiro, imóvel e retesado ao lado dos dois. – Termine logo. – em um sopro suave, finalizou. – Eu agüento.

A Dama apertou os olhos e cerrou o punho livre como se fosse nocautear o jornalista, mas acabou deixando o rapaz ali no chão e se levantou para encarar o Arqueiro. O jornalista conteve o suspiro de alívio, fitando de baixo para o alto a cena insólita.

O Arqueiro concedeu um breve sorriso e piscou para a Dama.

--- Eu sempre quis vê-la como Dominatrix mesmo. – ele baixou o tom de voz, inclinando-se um pouco. – É bom me derrubar com vontade, porque já me garantiram que vou ser chamado para uma conversa.

--- Se é da vontade de todos – rugiu a Dama.

O Jornalista considerou que ela parecia uma outra pessoa agora. Frágil embaixo daquela postura dominadora, contorcendo-se de remorsos. O intrigante diálogo revelava intimidade entre os dois e o jornalista concluiu que assistira a uma bem elaborada cena fictícia.

O Arqueiro maneou a cabeça para o lado e seus lábios vermelhos se apertaram em um ricto decidido.

--- Anda! Eles estão desconfiando. – suspirou – Porra, até esse moleque já sacou tudo... Desse jeito...

POW. O estalo retumbou alto no beco.

O jornalista arregalou os olhos espantadíssimo com a rapidez da cena. Em um segundo, a Dama havia interrompido a frase do Arqueiro com um golpe espetacular no estômago, mal ele se dobrou com o impacto, a policial descera o cassetete mais uma vez, com um estrondo estalando na coluna. O garoto foi fazer companhia ao jornalista, dobrado no chão com um grunhido de dor.

A Dama dobrou os joelhos e levantou o cassetete para o alto. O jornalista sabia que de longe era evidente que ela voltaria a apunhalar o garoto de programa, com prováveis ameaças terríveis saindo de seus lábios. O Comissário resfolegou de longe, parecendo incomodado com a cena, mas limitou-se mais uma vez a contornar o carro, abrir a porta e enfiar-se lá dentro.

_--- Eu sinto muitíssimo... – a boca dela se aproximou da cortina dourada que cobria o rosto do Arqueiro. – Eu já estava perdendo a coragem, Le...ai, Arqueiro... Eu te machuquei muito? Oh, por Erü, eu odeio isso. _

_O Arqueiro arfou e voltou o rosto para ela._

_--- Já deveríamos ter feito isso antes! – ele sorriu e fez uma careta. – Eles acreditaram. Você fez o certo. – tossiu um pouco e piscou. – Quer fazer de novo?_

A Dama encarou o jornalista com um brilho inconfundível nos olhos cinzentos. Os cílios dela estavam molhados.

--- Se você contar isso para alguém, eu juro por Théoden que eu o mato. Inocente ou não, eu arranco o seu coração fora! – após a ameaça, a Dama abaixou a mão e ainda segurando o cassetete apanhou um punhado de cabelos dourados do Arqueiro trazendo-o com um gesto violento para seus lábios.

_--- Você já terminou? – ecoou a voz do Comandante. – Temos outra chamada da Sete._

O Jornalista quis repetir o ritual de respeito, mas não conseguiu desviar a atenção da cena.

O Arqueiro resmungou algo inteligível contra os lábios da Dama que empurrou caminho contra a boca dele separando-os com a língua entre suspiros. Era a própria imagem de um beijo roubado, arrancado e o gemido sôfrego do Arqueiro ecoou como uma furiosa rendição. A Dama apertou mais sua boca contra dele e os sons de pele e carne macia sendo sugados estalou com a umidade da saliva trocada, desdobrando-se em novos ritmos de sucção, gemidos e suspiros.

Um peso de chumbo caiu no ventre do Jornalista. Ele e fila estavam salivando de vontade de estar em lugar de um ou de outro dos personagens principais do espetáculo.

Ele desejou ardentemente usar um colete verde com capuz e apanhar um pouco da Dama. Servir de prêmio supremo da barbaridade policial sobre uma alma a venda e sem importância.

Aquilo era uma perfeita charada. Uma encenação?

Estava claro quando eles se separaram e o Jornalista sentiu o coração ficar apertado quando a Dama afastou o Arqueiro pelos cabelos, profundamente impressionado com a revolução ocorrida em seu rosto e nos olhos dela. Havia um mundo de intimidade e um solene pedido de desculpas.

Ele não pode ver o rosto do Arqueiro, mas a maneira como o sorriso tímido surgiu nos lábios da Dama, sugeria que ele também estava sorrindo.

_--- Vai embora... – soprou o Arqueiro. _

A Dama aquiesceu e soltou os cabelos do Arqueiro, levantando-se com um movimento lento. Seu rosto estava vermelho pelo beijo violento, a respiração ofegante. As luzes do Fantasma se jogando contra as costas dela, separando o Arqueiro e a Dama com sua fatal realidade.

--- Eu vou, mas volto. – ela ameaçou erguer o catete para o alto e o Arqueiro simulou recuar um pouco. O riso da Dama ressoou pelo Beco, como a assinatura de uma sentença transformada em alegria perturbadora. – Comporte-se Arqueiro. Ninguém quer ver esse rostinho bonito na sarjeta amanhã.

Com esse último argumento, a Dama deu a volta e rumou para a viatura rebolando, sem olhar para trás. Os aplausos da fila romperam como se uma grande espetáculo tivesse chegado ao seu final. Assovios cortaram o Beco, com palavras de incentivo e alguns tiveram coragem para xingar enquanto a balbúrdia rolava a solta. Uma chuva de notas esvoaçou da fila e o Segurança pulou o metal do corrimão caindo no solo com facilidade. Como se fosse a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo, o segurança recolheu todas as notas e garantiu aos telespectadores que o Arqueiro receberia cada centavo.

Exceto à parte do Dono do Fantasma e da Dama.

A turba voltou a assoviar, xingar, aplaudir e gritar. O jornalista sentiu que os ouvidos espocando com a gritaria e a barulheira, atordoado com a indecência de tudo aquilo, a cabeça ainda girando com as implicações silenciosas do relacionamento da Dama e do Arqueiro.

O Arqueiro ficou um tempo no mesmo lugar. Recuou as costas até alinhar a coluna e pousou o peso do corpo sobre os calcanhares. Por um bom tempo, ficou ali parado, respirando profundamente e o Jornalista calculou que a estocada no abdômen teria roubado seu fôlego.

Ou o beijo da Dama.

O jornalista tentou imaginar o que o Arqueiro estaria pensando naquele instante.

O Arqueiro esfregou o rosto com a palma da mão e voltou-se para o Jornalista ao se levantar.

--- Brou´, você não tem noção como se fodeu legal ao ver tudo isso. – proferiu, solene. Levantou-se, elegante e tranqüilo, como se a cena anterior fosse normal por ali, até mesmo para ele, a vítima e personagem central. – Agora entendi qual foi "dos caras" deixarem você se aproximar. É, porra, rolou o TINNNNN. – o Arqueiro deu de ombros, recolheu os cabelos dourados por dentro do colete e puxou o capuz para ocultá-los. – É oficial. Isso vai te custar caro, sabia?

--- Eu tenho muitas perguntas. – disse o jornalista, achando voz no meio da confusão. Sentou-se devagar, se perguntando como o Arqueiro tinha conseguido fazer aquilo tão rápido, já que apanhara mais vezes que ele. Mesmo com a conversa dos dois, os golpes da Dama não pareceram nada fictícios. Resfolegou e evitou o olhar divertido do Arqueiro na sua dificuldade. Levantou-se, apoiando a mão no abdômen. Podia sentira o hematoma crescendo. – Eu pagarei pelo seu tempo.

O Arqueiro riu, um som rascante e baixo, muito diferente do tom musical que o jornalista ouvira antes. Era como se ele estivesse controlando as próprias cordas vocais.

Com um olhar mais atento, o Jornalista percebeu uma ou outra equimose no rosto do Arqueiro. Os punhos também estavam feridos. Ele lembrou da cena capturada por ali, os corpos no chão.

--- Você vai pagar ao Ilusionista. – avisou o Arqueiro, sério. – Não quero sua grana, você não poderia pagar pelo meu tempo de qualquer forma.– fez um gesto ameaçador de aviso – E nem pense em gracinhas para o meu lado, entendeu?

--- Eu só quero conversar. – garantiu o jornalista, ofendido.

--- É, sei. – o Arqueiro se afastou da calçada e foi para o poste de luz. O segurança fez um sinal e olhou de maneira desconfiada para o jornalista. Separou um punhado de notas do maço que carregava e estendeu para o loiro. – Sua parte no espetáculo, Arqueiro. Você tá legal?

--- To de boa. – respondeu o Arqueiro com simplicidade. Abriu o zíper do bolso menor do colete, guardou o dinheiro e devolveu o olhar do segurança. – O que tá olhando, porra? Eu já falei que estou bem.

O segurança continuou desconfiado e sacudiu a cabeça. Virou o rosto para a viatura que permanecia estacionada no meio fio, o casal infame estava discutindo lá dentro, esperando o pagamento.

--- Você deu o nocaute nos caras... e bem... – o segurança emendou a frase com o olhar pouco amigável do arqueiro. – Mas...eles também te encheram de porradas, meu e a Dama... – ele assoviou baixinho – A Dama ralou teu couro grandão.

--- Eu estou ótimo. – cortou o Arqueiro. – Aliás, obrigado pela merda do interesse.

--- Eu protejo os interesses do Chefe. – tornou o segurança, solenemente. – E tudo aquilo que pertence a ele, como você. Bem, se estiver legal mesmo, eu fico na minha. – o elegante segurança achegou ao Arqueiro, baixando o tom de voz. – Eu posso dizer que a Dama te quebrou... – num sussurro, quase inaudível, tornou - Não quer ir para casa? O colega disse que tá com uma impressão ruim hoje...sabe como? Você sabe...

O zunzum da fila aumentou. O interesse retornando ao espetáculo fora do Fantasma. A Dama enfiou a mão na buzina da viatura apressando o segurança. O jornalista considerou se ela estava com pressa em receber o dinheiro, em ir embora daí ou com receio do Arqueiro levar uma sova na frente dela.

Nenhum deles.

--- Estou de boa. – repetiu o Arqueiro, já incomodado com a atenção da fila. – Porra, vai embora! Se continuar nessa, eu vou ter que apanhar de novo! - ele se afastou do segurança e enfiou as mãos no bolso.

--- Você só apanha da Dama. – riu o segurança. – Não me engana nem um pouco. Aquela mulher adora lascar o seu couro e estou começando a achar que você também curte. – fingindo refletir, o segurança riu mais uma vez. – Você deveria trocar o Beco pelo palco no Fantasma. A turma do BDSM ia perder o público e ia chover dinheiro, quem sabe...até um convite do Minos...

--- Idéia brilhante, Pip e antes que eu me esqueça, pegue um canudinho e vai tomar...

--- Não me chama assim! – cortou o segurança, pouco afetado pela explosão do Arqueiro. Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram. – Quer acabar com tudo?

--- Então, some, caralho! – retrucou o Arqueiro. – O chefe tá me olhando de novo. – rilhou os dentes, retrucando. – BDSM... palco, dê idéias para o Chefe mesmo... É o meu que está sempre na reta.

O segurança olhou para cima. As órbitas do Arqueiro se reviraram de impaciência.

--- Não o nosso, o outro!

--- Está bem, está bem. – o segurança entregou os óculos para o Arqueiro. Retrucou, em um tom alegre. – Você está de mau humor porque o Comissário veio junto e não vai rolar nada, né? Eu entendo. Também estou com fome e só de ver aquele beijo, meu estômago ficou colado nas costas. Vou ver comida daqui a – ele parou, o Arqueiro rosnando de irritação. Consultou o relógio e suspirou desanimado. – Uma hora! Sessenta minutos inteirinhos!

--- Ah, sessenta minutos, é? Obrigada pela porra da informação, Pip, caí fora daqui... – o Arqueiro sacudiu a cabeça e colocou os óculos com um riso exasperado – Eu não sei porque Ilúvatar foi colocar vocês na segurança.

--- Somos bons nisso. – retrucou o segurança.

--- Super bons. – corrigiu o Arqueiro indicando o jornalista com o polegar. – Inteligência secreta a de vocês. Está claro pra caralho que você notou o jornalista aqui quando abriu o bico e soltou tudo.

O segurança fitou o jornalista e riu.

--- Esse aí num é problema. Carta verde do Ilusionista.

--- Carta verde? – perguntou o jornalista, intrigado.

--- É _s-i-n-a-l _verde, Pip. – o Arqueiro resfolegou e o segurança deu de ombros pouco interessado em lingüística.

--- Você quem começou me chamando de Pip na frente dele. – lembrou o segurança, imperturbável. – Bem, se precisar, já sabe. Eu seguro a bronca.

O Arqueiro não pode deixar de sorrir.

--- Valeu, Pip. – provocou.

--- Não me chame de Pip, _loirinho_.

--- Não me chama de loirinho, porra!

--- Agora você entendeu o espírito da coisa. – prosseguiu Pippin, confortável com a irritação do outro. Porém, logo deixou a brincadeira, o humor de Legolas andava instável no Beco. Acenou para o jornalista. – Olha, fica na sombra, falou! Até.

--- Até. – murmurou – Criatura insólita. Como escolheram uma figura tão simpática como segurança?

--- Não se deixe enganar pelas aparências. – aconselhou o Arqueiro. – Pip pode comer seu fígado antes de você se tocar que ele acabou de arrancá-lo. – voltou o rosto quase encoberto pelo capuz e pelos óculos para o jornalista. - Nada é o que parece aqui no Beco. Lição número um. – suspirou, impaciente. – Não, caralho, não vou cobrar pela informação.

--- Você lê pensamentos? – a possibilidade desagradável fez o jornalista recuar um passo do Arqueiro.

--- Não, interpreto imagens mentais.

O Jornalista pensou um pouco. Num era a mesma coisa? Fitou o Arqueiro com maior receio, alinhou a coluna e fez uma careta de dor. O segurança chamado Pip entregou o maço de dinheiro para a Dama e correu para a escadaria do _Fantasma. _Aquela cena de provável suborno não pareceu incomodar ou impressionar ninguém e logo o Jornalista entendeu porque Pip tinha corrido para o outro lado. A Dama deu a partida e mal engatou a primeira marcha, arrancou com os pneus cantando, subiu na calçada e saiu arrancando a pintura da lateral na parede. O veículo pulou aos solavancos quando alcançaram a rua e o coro de gemidos dentro do camburão foi engolido pelos gritos da fila.

--- Vamos começar agora? – perguntou, em tom profissional.

--- Não. – o Arqueiro girou o rosto para o final do beco, retesando os músculos do braço. Seu maxilar estava trincado. – Eu tenho assuntos para resolver antes.

--- O que eu faço até lá?

--- Treine o nado de costas! – enumerou o Arqueiro em tom frio – Bata uma, num sei. – sua voz aumentou, irritando-se rapidamente - Como Eu vou saber?! Sou um garoto de programa, não um guru da felicidade, porra!!

O jornalista deu um sorrisinho irônico.

--- Alguns dizem que é quase a mesma coisa.

O Arqueiro virou o rosto de maneira abrupta, suficiente para um estalo na coluna. O garoto estava sacaneando com ele.

--- Não fique engraçadinho ou esperto agora. – pronunciou baixinho. – Dá no pé, eu tenho que trabalhar.

--- Tudo bem. Estou por aí. – o Jornalista se afastou sorrindo e ele ouviu o resmungo do Arqueiro as suas costas.

_--- Cada uma que eu tenho que agüentar. Porra, a mão da Dama estava pesada hoje..._

Ao atravessar a rua, o Jornalista viu uma figura de estilo dobrando o Beco. A maneira de caminhar, em elegantes passadas rápidas era inconfundível.

O Ilusionista estava chegando.

_&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I_

O Arqueiro ajeitou as costas contra o poste e trocou o peso do corpo para a perna direita, procurando uma posição confortável. Estava aliviado com a saída do jornalista e esperava que sua dolorosa ereção não estivesse muito visível. O gosto de Éowyn na sua boca girando sua cabeça como uma montanha russa.

Não havia espaço para mais nada em sua mente. Só um único pensamento.

"_Malditas calças de couro! Porque eu ainda uso essa porra?! Ah, Éowyn, vem me beijar de novo!"._

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&**_

Reviews são bem vindas!!!

Direitos Autorais :-) - O relacionamento Éowyn e Legolas é inspirado da Fic Boca Suja, autora La Rouret já mencionado na introdução da fanfic. Uma da missões dos Valar para o Legolas - um motoqueiro é ajudar a Éowyn - divorciada - após uma grande decepção. O Estilo de comunicação entre Legolas e os Valar e o termo Escolhidos advém desta fanfic. É apenas uma base, não pretendo seguir os detalhes de BS, não é uma continuação e não pretendo usar a leitura dos outros personagens como a autora. Aconselho a todos para lerem a fanfic original, disponível aqui no ffnet.

**Glossário.**

**BDSM** - _Bondage, Disciplina, Sadismo e Masoquismo_ um grupo de padrões de comportamento sexual humano.


	4. Um pouco mais de violência desnecessária

Aloha!

Mais um capítulo do Beco. Não estou querendo assustar ninguém com os títulos, eu simplesmente sou horrível neles, como em sumários.

A essas alturas, meu amigos, vocês já acham que eu sou capaz de tudo, hã? Bem, minha frase favorita no mundo das fanfics é:... Estou só esquentando.

Bom, em primeiro lugar, alguns personagens amados aparecem e desaparecem da trama, mas é muito difícil dar "voz" para todos ao mesmo tempo. É uma briga danada, já tenho capítulos quase prontos à frente, mas preciso ir dosando a entrada deles conforme a trama e novos itens simplesmente aparecem Então, paciência... Não vai sobrar pedra sobre pedra na Treze...rs. E na Sete.

Não sei se o capítulo está longo demais, eu espero que não esteja cansativo, mas acho bobagem parti-lo ao meio. Esse capítulo está um tanto sério no começo, mas é culpa de um dos personagens e parte do motivo todo desse povo amado de Tolkien estar no Beco.

Reitero os avisos quanto à classificação. Situações inusitadas, um pouco rudes ou de caráter sensual pipocam a qualquer momento. Fique alerta e não leia se não gostar de abordagens..hum...fortes? (Rated M com bons motivos!)

Agradeço meu querido grupo tolkien pelo apoio e as fantásticas reviews, aqui ou nos chats. Vocês me dão energia para continuar ousando.

**&I A Sadie Sil** – maravilhosa mestre que deu um vislumbre de uma nova abordagem a diversos personagens. Simplesmente, amo tudo que você escreve. **O DESTINO DE MUITOS. **É Perfeita, já li tantas vezes que sou capaz de lançar frases inteiras de Elrond! A intensa, avassaladora **O Significado das Trevas. **E uma das minhas fics favoritas: E **Ainda Estamos Aqui, **o baluarte da amizade, fazendo jus ao jeito que Tolkien quis dizer.

**I& Nimrodel Lorellin** – é um abuso receber um elogio seu, já que você arranca minha alma do corpo com suas fanfics. A lindíssima e inesquecível **Era Uma Vez no Verão e a em curso Crônicas Aragornianas. **(é um espanto como você escreve Aragorn como Tolkien deve ter concebido!)

**&I Kwannon** – Eu tenho que agradecê-la por simplesmente ser astutamente infame a maior parte do tempo! Fantástica: **A Máscara Dourada. **

**I& Giby, a Hobbit – **Menina linda, com a modéstia do tamanho de Arda.

**&I Lene – **Desenhos fantásticos. Essa mulher de Ilúvatar nos dedos!

**I& Lady Éowyn, Dani de Rohan – **Meus agradecimentos para a beta mais incompreendida do mundo! A mulher que sabe dar honra aos homens de Gondor! A lindíssima, **Nos Jardins de Ithilien**, a IMPECÁVEL **Cento e Dez Dias, o Fio da Esperança**, e claro, aquela que eu amo, mas está duro dessa mulher continuar... E Se Você Partir. Tenha fé, querida sis´, eu não vou judiar do Faramir no Beco.

**I& Kiannah – **Num deixou review, mas me deu a frase do ano, que provocou alívio e satisfação: Vá em Frente!!! **Lágrimas na Chuva, **é um delírio e seu Elrohir, simplesmente devastadora.

_**Hannon-le**_

Glossário no final / Itálico para os Valar & sindarin/ Pensamentos entre aspas.

**Um Pouco Mais de Violência Desnecessária**

**Nas mãos do Ilusionista**

_**(...) im so high ,i could hear heaven **_

_eu estou nas alturas, eu posso ouvir o paraíso_

_**im so high ,i could hear heaven**_

_eu estou nas alturas, eu posso ouvir o paraíso_

_**oah but heaven no heaven dont hear me (...)**_

_Pare! Mas o paraíso, não... nenhum paraíso pode me ouvir (...)_

O Ilusionista permaneceu no meio-fio por um longo tempo. A turba na fila levou algum tempo para entender a resistência do homem em oferecer algum novo tipo de entretenimento, mas enfim, como sempre, à vontade dele prevaleceu. Um novo embalo de r&s invadiu o Fantasma e os primeiros alucinados da fila se divertiram com os comentários espirituosos dos seguranças. Outro espetáculo à parte.

O jornalista debandou nas proximidades, sentindo-se confiante com o pré-acordo com o Arqueiro e a proteção do Ilusionista.

O homem achegou-se do Arqueiro lentamente. Seus olhos cinzentos investigaram a figura parada sob a luz do poste, seus lábios não se moveram, mas havia um tom de descontentamento no brilho que emanava do seu rosto, muito mais luminoso do que a parca iluminação concedida pela prefeitura.

O Ilusionista chegou bem perto do Arqueiro e conteve o impulso de colocar a mão sobre o ombro dele, um hábito dos dias antigos que era difícil não repetir. Era o tipo de gesto reconfortante que selara a amizade deles por muitos anos da Terceira Era e solidificara-se na Quarta. Foi o último gesto antes de Legolas partir para os Portos e foi o primeiro quando todos eles se reencontraram no Além-Mar.

Por isso, o próprio Arqueiro reprimiu o movimento discreto, baixou os olhos e quase se curvou, mas reteve-se na saudação e apertou os punhos dentro do colete. Ninguém entenderia tal gesto no Beco e a última coisa que o Arqueiro queria era receber uma enxovalhada de pensamentos libidinosos de uma interpretação distorcida. Coisa dos tempos modernos que ele odiava.

A amizade estava agonizando nos tempos modernos. O sexo estava em tudo, à lealdade era uma moeda de troca, a fidelidade era um rito da moda. A honra reduzira-se a uma vestimenta bonita para se olhar, mas que ninguém escolhia vesti-la fora das lojas.

A fila limitou-se a um único olhar para certificar-se que o Ilusionista não faria nada de novo aparecer. Novas figuras esguias adentraram o Beco, conversando e rindo. Dois deles afastados, no seu próximo ritmo.

A Sete estava iniciando seu turno de prazeres e horrores.

--- _Mae Govannen. – _proferiu o Ilusionista num sopro de voz. Sabia que somente o amigo entenderia.

O Arqueiro sorriu ao ouvir o belo sindarin. A saudação serviu como um longo banho purificador naquele mundo escuro.

_--- Mae Govannen – _respondeu o Arqueiro.

--- Caminhe comigo. – pediu o Ilusionista, levantando o tom de voz. Os recém-chegados ouviram a solicitação com impressão de ordem e desviaram do caminho dos dois. O que era exatamente a intenção do antigo Rei de Gondor.

O Arqueiro iniciou o passo e deixou a calçada. Os dois caminharam lado a lado, muito devagar, sob as estrelas frias que cintilavam nos dedos da noite.

--- O Minotauro falou com a Voz. – começou o Ilusionista. – Disse que foi um teste a sua boa vontade. - Ele pareceu triste com a constatação. - Eles são como terroristas assumindo a culpa por desastres com grande empáfia em seus corações. Não aprendem nada...

O Arqueiro torceu o nariz com nojo.

--- Boa vontade, o meu saco. Eu teria que ter uma boa vontade da porra para aceitar o teste. – sintetizou ignorando a expressão do amigo. – É mentira dele.

--- Eu sei, _mellon-nin_. – retrucou o outro, calmamente. – Isso preocupou a Voz. O Minotauro só assumia os delitos quando a Voz o interpelava. Desta vez, ele se explicou... – o Ilusionista parou e conteve o passo do Arqueiro segurando-o pelo cotovelo. – Você sabe o que isso significa.

--- Está fora do controle. Minos. – o Ilusionista maneou a cabeça em curtas afirmativas. O Arqueiro suspirou. – Sintetizando: Estou fodido.

A sobrancelha do Ilusionista executou uma curva elegante e ele maneou a cabeça para o lado, retornando o passo.

--- Eu não colocaria dessa forma, mas a sua idéia está perto da realidade.

--- Bom, você não, mas eles com certeza _colocariam_. – resmungou o Arqueiro. Vociferou, mal humorado. – O que você tá olhando?!

--- Nada, Arqueiro. Relaxa. – o rapaz de olhos castanhos. Tibet. Sorriu, num misto de admiração e inveja. – To sabendo que a Dama te zoou hoje.

O Ilusionista foi rápido e conteve o Arqueiro pelo braço. Sua atenção voltou para o rapaz no poste. Ele estava jogando uma goma de mascar na boca e rindo do Arqueiro. O olhar do Ilusionista perfurou sua alma, tão sério e pouco amigável que o rapaz engoliu a goma em seco. Engasgou e tossiu.

--- Comporte-se, Alacar. – a falsa quietude do rapaz não enganou ao Ilusionista. Ele deixou o braço do Arqueiro e diminui a distancia entre eles. – Você bebeu?

Os olhos castanhos de Alacar viraram nas órbitas fingindo pouco caso, mas a rebeldia durou pouco. A seriedade do Ilusionista dava nos nervos. Engoliu em seco. A bala parada no meio fio incômodo da garganta para a traquéia.

--- Não... – tossiu um pouco mais, a garganta arranhando. – N-Ã-O. – insistiu, imprimindo convicção nas sílabas separadas. – E é Tibet, não Alacar.

--- Como o pico. – ironizou o Arqueiro, repetiu o chavão. Ele não conseguia pensar num codinome mais estúpido que aquele, mas Alacar achava que vendia bem. – na verdade, Tibet é um país dominado pelo governo Chinês e o lugar sagrado que você diz levar os clientes é um monte. – deu de ombros. – Isso sim, combina com você. – os lábios vermelhos do Arqueiro se contraíram em um ricto de desprezo. – Monte de merda.

Mais uma vez, o Ilusionista interferiu. Colocou-se entre o Tibet e o Arqueiro simplesmente bloqueando o caminho. O Ilusionista maneou a cabeça e moveu o rosto para o lado, muito devagar. Seus olhos prateados cintilaram no escuro.

--- Para a verdade, basta uma única palavra. – refletiu o Ilusionista. Uma sombra de tristeza perpassou na íris do homem, mas logo foi substituída por um reflexo metálico. Contraiu o maxilar, soprando com austeridade. - Sabe o que eu acho da mentira, Alacar.

Alacar vistoriou a quadra da Treze onde se situava o seu "ponto" de trabalho. Os outros rapazes e moças já estavam posicionados, fingindo que não viam a cena, mas Alacar sabia que estavam tão sintonizados na conversa como uma dona de casa na novela das dez. Ele suspirou contrafeito e se viu preso nas janelas cinzentas do Ilusionista. Ele era o único que não usava os codinomes no Beco, somente com o Arqueiro. Nenhum deles compreendia o motivo daquilo, mas dava uma sensação de prioridade e importância. O Ilusionista nunca elevava a voz e jamais havia batido em nenhum deles. O medo que ele inspirava vinha muito da sua amizade com a alta roda, seu poder de decisão e da estranha sensação de morte que advinha quando você o desapontava. Embora fosse nítido que o Ilusionista suportava as diabruras do Arqueiro e o tratasse com respeito, não era lógico que somente ele não ouvisse o nome de batismo pela boca do Ilusionista. Porém, mais uma vez, o Ilusionista tratava a todos com respeito.

Era o típico cara que você pode tentar odiar até a morte, mas tudo que vai conseguir é desenvolver uma adoração irracional por ele.

Alacar tentou revirar o cérebro em busca de alguma resposta para o Ilusionista que o convencesse que falava a verdade. Nada surgiu. Ele era um rapaz bonito e inteligente, estava no último ano da faculdade e pretendia dar adeus ao Beco para sempre ao se formar. Porém, na frente do Ilusionista, seu cérebro virava geléia.

Uma figura nova despontou da Sete para a Treze. Alacar jurava que o rapaz estava correndo antes de recuperar a compostura. Ele o reconheceu. Já tinha visto aquela figura antes pelo Beco.

O Ilusionista estava esperando uma resposta. A certa. Ele tinha a paciência de um monge para extrair verdades. Sem mover um músculo.

A geléia se transformou em pólvora ao fitar o sorriso irônico do Arqueiro, atrás do Ilusionista. O loiro bateu a palma da mão esquerda sobre a direita com o punho fechado, com a mensagem clara e implícita, francamente universal.

--- Pare com isso, Arqueiro. – sibilou o Ilusionista, sem se voltar.

"Quem se fodeu agora?" Pensou o Tibet, a sombra de sorriso logo esmoreceu com a resposta do Arqueiro

--- Você, com certeza. – falou o Arqueiro, com aquele sorriso odioso que só o tornava mais bonito.

--- Como você faz isso?! – indignou-se Tibet, fitando o Ilusionista com furiosa incompreensão. – Eu só pensei, porra! Pensei!!!

--- Pensa baixo, Tibet, o Relevo. – o Arqueiro estendeu a palma e antecipou-se, com um suspiro de enfado. – Tá, eu sei, você é inteligente. Está na faculdade, etc. etc..blá blá blá. – a cabeça do Arqueiro caiu para frente de súbito. Um segundo depois, ele alinhou a coluna, ergueu o rosto e abriu um grande bocejo. – Desculpe, peguei no sono.

--- Você pensa que é grande coisa, né seu loiro metido a besta?!! – o sangue de Tibet subiu à cabeça. Ele tinha feito de tudo para tirar o Arqueiro da Treze e encomendara uma boa "festa" surpresa na Sete, onde o encapuzado seria o recheio do bolo. Péssima idéia. O Arqueiro não só descobrira a armadilha como mandara todo mundo para o hospital.

Tibet ganhara uma dívida fenomenal com aquilo. Os amigos e ele amargaram duas semanas no hospital da Sete, perderam os clientes para outros e sobrara o gasto com a parafernália que haviam comprado para a diversão, além do cubículo sem número na Sete. O que se transformaria em dias de puro entretenimento e quem sabe, uns vídeos para colocar no _You_ _Tube_ e ganhar grana a mais se transformou rapidamente em ondas contínuas de agonia. O próprio Minotauro apareceu para investigar o ocorrido, o que só aumentou o castigo deles.

A mensagem soou clara no Beco ganhando os recônditos sórdidos da Sete. Não mexa com o novato.

A rixa entre eles só não era maior do que o ódio de Tibet pelo outro garoto de programa.

--- Porra, eu não penso, Tibet, o Cume, eu sou.

-- Já chega. – cortou o Ilusionista. O humor do Arqueiro estava degringolando rapidamente naquela noite. E embora fosse uma criatura rebelde naqueles tempos, Legolas acatou sua bronca e se calou.

O Jornalista se aproximou muito lentamente da cena. Sentia os olhares de curiosidade dos outros. Seu instinto o instigava a continuar para frente, o mais perto possível do trio. Sua mente dizia para esperar o convite, porém, a voz da intuição pressionava seus passos adiante.

--- Eu sou um homem ocupado, Alacar. – proferiu o Ilusionista, muito sério. – Não me faça perder mais tempo... – com deliberada calma, o homem enfiou a mão por dentro da jaqueta, puxou um objeto fosco e redondo do bolso. A luz do poste deitou iluminação na pequena moeda. – Terei que cobrar.

Os olhos castanhos de Alacar se arredondaram de medo. A sim, a moeda. Não era só a admiração e os contatos do Ilusionista que o fazia temido. Tinha aquele pequeno objeto de prata que fazia tremer as almas do Beco.

--- Qual sua escolha, Tibet? – falou o Ilusionista, baixando os olhos para a moeda. O vento soprou contra seus cabelos e uma espécie de linha paralela de tempo escoou lentamente entre eles, enredando-os em sua trama. O silêncio cobriu o Beco e os seus integrantes desistiram de fingir desinteresse. – Quanto tempo você está me fazendo perder?

--- Eu... – gaguejou, a bala enroscada na garganta atrapalhando o ar.

--- Cinco minutos. – informou o Arqueiro, satisfeito. Fingiu consultar o relógio. – Ah, não, errei. Foi mal. – com um olhar venenoso, completou. - _Dez_

O Ilusionista encarou o garoto de programa estudante universitário. Seu rosto tinha uma mistura de compaixão e autoridade. Ele segurou a moeda entre o indicador e o polegar, levantou o objeto brilhante à frente do rosto do rapaz.

Os olhos castanhos de Tibet se tornaram duas poças negras com um mero halo ao redor. Ele ofegou de medo. Em especial, medo do desconhecido. Ele sabia, não havia como escapar do preço cobrado pelo Ilusionista.

--- Você ainda tem algum tempo e escolha. – sentenciou o Ilusionista. A presença dele se elevou a uma energia magnética.

O Jornalista e Tibet piscaram juntos, atordoados com a súbita imagem que explodiu em frente aos seus olhos. O Ilusionista pareceu se tornar mais alto e severo, com uma grande sombra atrás de si e uma luz em sua fronte.

"O que é isso? Uma estrela?" pensou o Jornalista, tremendo. Era a tal moeda. Aquela que teria que pagar. Ele engoliu em seco, junto com o rapaz.

O Arqueiro cerrou o maxilar e virou o rosto com a enxurrada de imagens que saltaram do Tibet para a sua. Ofegou e quase caiu de joelhos.

--- Porra, isso é hora? – resfolegou, estranhando a súbita presença do jornalista. Reconhecera-o pelo cheiro de ambiente fechado, colônia de barbear e vodca recém ingerida. Misturava-se ao medo de Tibet em uma cacofonia de aromas.

--- Segure-o. – Avisou o Ilusionista, os olhos cravados no rosto do Tibet. – Ele vai cair.

Sem precisar perguntar, o Jornalista correu para o lado do Arqueiro. _Simplesmente sabia que o Ilusionista estava falando com ele._

"Por que não o chamara de Jornalista?"

--- Você acha que ele é tapado para te chamar assim? – proferiu o Arqueiro, evitando que o Jornalista o tocasse. Ignorou o ar espantado do rapaz e voltou a se concentrar em uma forma de bloquear a avalanche de imagens.--- AH... Não faça isso.. – a face do Arqueiro se contorceu de nojo. – Eu não podia estar em outro lugar agora?

--- Pare de esconder a verdade, o tempo está passando. – tornou o Ilusionista. – Eu vou lhe conceder mais um minuto. – autoridade inquestionável do homem tragou a atenção da noite a sua volta. – Você tem uma oportunidade em escolher a maneira como vai me pagar, Alacar.

--- Eu não bebi!!! – gritou o rapaz, os olhos esgazeados, alternando loucamente entre a moeda, o rosto do guardião e a figura encapuzada, arqueada com espasmos de dor. – Arqueiro, por favor!

--- Ótimo – rosnou o Arqueiro. – Agora você apela para mim, né? – cerrou os olhos no esforço em construir outro bloqueio. – Puta que o pariu, você só perde em santidade para os membros da Klu Klux Khan.. – tornou a resfolegar. – Ai, minha cabeça, porra! Caralho, pára com isso! – apertou as têmporas com as mãos, pressionando com força. Pipocavam cenas sobre cenas recheadas com cenas. – Ah, tenha dó! Alguém desliga o satélite, minha cabeça vai sair do ar!

O Ilusionista não hesitou. Agora as almas do Beco estavam ao redor deles. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer e não poderia deixar inacabado.

_Sinto muito, mellon-nin_

---Ordem da Voz, Alacar. – falou, tão baixo que o rapaz precisou se encurvar, o que não era difícil. – A verdade. Última chance.

O Jornalista estava hipnotizado pelo ínfimo objeto, agora na palma da mão do Ilusionista. O relevo era de prata... azul. Movia-se. Ele quis se aproximar, mas o Arqueiro caiu de joelhos ao seu lado e a voz do Ilusionista se fez ouvir.

--- Eu disse: Segure-o.

--- Desculpe...- o Jornalista se abaixou e segurou o Arqueiro pelos ombros. A pele dele estava fria como gelo.

--- Tira as mãos de mim! Porra, que adianta você me segurar depois que eu já fui ao chão? – falou, trincando os dentes.

--- Você está gelado feito um cadáver.

O Arqueiro fechou os olhos. Estava começando a ficar difícil dividir os dois universos mentais. Aquela vida curta e desregrada de crimes se misturando as suas memórias.

--- Aw, nestagi! Parece que eu estou morrendo. – falou o Arqueiro, os olhos cerrados. - O Chefe não me facilita mesmo!

--- Do que ele está falando? – pensou O Jornalista.

O Ilusionista estava concentrado na tortuosa tarefa que vinha adiando há meses. Só Ilúvatar sabia o quanto ele havia tentado, todos seus esforços escorrendo pelos bueiros do Beco.

A moeda capturou a parca iluminação. O desenho em alto relevo coroou-se de um brilho sobrenatural, azul escuro do mar contra o azul celestial do dia. Os olhos do Tibet ficaram gravados ali, ofegando por ar, engasgado com a goma de mascar na garganta e com os pensamentos que eram arrancados da sua cabeça, suas terríveis memórias. O Arqueiro estava certo. Ele era um santo no Beco perto do que fizera no passado.

Quase caiu de joelhos em frente ao Ilusionista, mas o homem não o permitiu. Segurou-o pela gola, exigindo que ele fosse um pouco mais que um animal naquela hora.

--- Encare sua Verdade como um homem. – replicou o Ilusionista com autoridade. – Diga-me a Verdade, Alacar...

O Tibet engasgou e tossiu. Viu o grupo de colegas reunidos ao redor. Alguns clientes se tentaram se aproximar, mas logo os _Seguranças_ do Fantasma bloquearam a quadra. Os corpos do _Fantasma_ saíram pela Boca e levantaram os punhos, a maioria já chapada e enlouquecida com as atrações de dentro, eles estavam loucos por mais um espetáculo lá fora. Todos atrás do cordão vivo dos Seguranças.

O Ilusionista percebeu a realidade que se desdobrava as suas costas com tanto desprazer que a tarefa com o garoto de programa lhe provocava. Era nessas horas que ele queria realmente ser capaz de desaparecer, mas como sempre o fizera, não falharia. Não daria as costas a uma tarefa.

Na mente do Jornalista, algumas luzes se ascenderam. Ele captava partes de uma realidade alternativa atrás de todo o espetáculo. Apesar das palavras rudes do Arqueiro, ele não o afastou e o Jornalista sentia os espasmos que contraíam os músculos do braço do garoto, e ouvia uma série de palavras inteligíveis, como se ele estivesse conversando com alguém invisível. Era um belo som, rico e iluminado, mas o teor das palavras causava contorções no seu estômago.

O Tibet queria muito dizer a Verdade, mas não podia. Não no Beco, não com centenas de espectadores. Ele atingira a glória dos seus anos de pecado na Sete e depois, também na Treze, quase esquecera do que as memórias escondiam atrás dos inúmeros programas. A escola era uma fachada, um sonho de redenção que ele queria alcançar e fugir ao mesmo tempo.

--- A verdade... – ele engasgou e encarou os furiosos olhos metálicos a sua frente. – É a que não quero. Não quero, Ilusionista.

A moeda girou na palma da mão do homem. Ele estava infinitamente triste e decepcionado. Tibet quase recuou na sua decisão.

--- Por que ela o incomoda tanto? – murmurou o Ilusionista para si próprio, sem esperar resposta. Surdo aos gritos da turba e os insultos dos clientes que tinham seus prazeres bloqueados pelo espetáculo.

Alacar hesitou e finalmente, concentrou-se somente no Ilusionista.

--- Porque eu odeio tudo que fui, o que sou e que vou ser. – respondeu, parte da verdade dançando na sua boca. Seus olhos castanhos escureceram decididos. – E a máscara do que criei é a única coisa que me mantém vivo. Vai tirar isso de mim, senhor?

O Arqueiro se contraiu inteiro com aquilo. Ninguém parecia mais insatisfeito do que ele com a cena. Ele tinha uma vida inteira horrível se debatendo na sua cabeça, sentindo o peso das palavras de Alacar, que ele nunca apreciara ou pudera sentir o mínimo de compaixão. É difícil ser empático quando alguém quer desesperadamente a sua ruína, até mesmo para um elfo. Mas naquele instante, a sua natureza estava traindo-o com aquela carícia em seu rosto, trazida pelo vento.

_Não acha que é sofrimento demais para o edan, meu querido Greenleaf?_

O Arqueiro cerrou os olhos e os punhos. Nienna. Com a Valië não tinha conversa. Ela cozinha seu coração com frutas e transforma suas emoções em pétalas.

"Sim, é, minha senhora".

A sinceridade nas palavras de Alacar empurrou os dedos do Ilusionista, a moeda rolou na sua palma para entre os dedos e ficou parada ali, equilibrada entre o indicador e o médio, ansiosa por executar o seu papel.

_**Someone told me love would all save us **_

_Alguém me disse que o Amor irá nos salvar _

_  
__**But how can that be look what love gave us**_

_mas como isso pode ser, veja o que o amor nos ofertou_

_  
__**A world full of killing and blood spilling**_

_um mundo repleto de assassinatos e derramamento de sangue_

_  
__**That world never came**_

_esse mundo nunca existiu_

--- Vou. – sentenciou o Ilusionista, em resposta. O silêncio cobriu o Beco, até a noite em sua dança enfurecida parou de sacudir o bracelete de brilhantes e resolveu espiar a cena. Ele se curvou um pouco e largou a gola da camisa do rapaz, sabendo que ele ia se sustentar nas pernas. Baixou o tom de voz, a maneira que somente o Arqueiro e o rapaz pudesse ouvi-lo. – Mas vou dar-lhe algo em troca...

--- Deixe-me ficar como estou!! – guinchou Alacar, sem saber o que estava pedindo, perdendo ou querendo.

_**Now that the world isn't ending **_

_Agora, o mundo não está acabando_

_**It's love that I'm sending to you **_

_É amor que estou enviando para você_

_**It isn't the love of a hero **_

_E não é o amor de um herói_

_**And that's why I fear it won't do **_

_E por isso eu temo que não será suficiente_

As mudanças sempre foram horríveis para ele.

O vento soprou nos cabelos do Ilusionista e ele fitou o céu, seus lábios mal se moveram enquanto ele cantava baixinho. A canção parecia um pedido.

--- A resposta é sim... – falou O Arqueiro, reduzido a uma figura embolada no chão. Ele xingou um bocado e respirou ruidosamente. – Termina com isso, _mellon-nin_.

O Jornalista tentou repetir a palavra composta que parecia traduzir um novo mundo. Não sabia o significado, mas ansiou por ouvi-las dirigidas a sua pessoa, sem saber o porquê. Sua tentativa provocou um riso fraco e irônico do Arqueiro.

O sindarin não era um idioma para se aprender em um minuto. Era engraçado pra cacete ouvir o sindarin proferido daquela forma, mesmo encolhido no chão, com a cabeça explodindo. Por Elbereth, ele poderia até agradecer ao Jornalista pela distração!

--- Escolha sua face – inquiriu o Ilusionista e ergueu a moeda à frente do garoto de programa.

A sensação de plenitude envolveu Alacar. Ele sabia que não tinha mais jeito. Já vivera aquilo inúmeras vezes no Beco, quando sua perspicácia e inteligente eram insuficientes para evitar um final de noite dantesco. E resistira.

Ele fitou a moeda prata, com seus riscos móveis e azuis. Era algo tão bonito. Não podia ser tão ruim...

--- Cara?

O Arqueiro riu mais uma vez e contraiu os músculos da face com as novas imagens. Ele ia precisar de um bom banho quando terminasse tudo aquilo.

--- Não, criança. – sibilou o Ilusionista, muito sério. Girou a moeda de um lado e depois o outro, oferecendo as escolhas cuidadosamente – Verdade ou Mentira?

Os grandes olhos castanhos se encheram de dúvidas, mas se debateram na segurança cinzenta do antigo Rei de Gondor.

Ele hesitou e resfolegou. Titubeou e arriscou as palavras.

--- Vai doer? – perguntou, por fim.

O Ilusionista se aproximou um pouco mais e soprou a resposta, bem baixinho. Um profundo alívio percorreu o corpo do Arqueiro com os pensamentos novos de Tibet. Só os pensamentos de uma criança abandonada, encolhida num canto, cheia de receios. Agora havia um novo elemento nos seus pensamentos, a imagem de um homem alto e elegante, com uma moeda de prata na sua mão, a outra estendida para o menino.

Ao seu lado, o Jornalista não perdia nenhum detalhe, o interesse naquilo tudo era muito particular para ele. Em especial, aquela resposta. A única coisa que não ouviu.

A decisão singular emprestou uma certa nobreza na face harmônica do Tibet.

--- Verdade. – escolheu.

A turba silenciou massacrada em expectativa. Os Seguranças exerciam um magnetismo inusitado e todos permaneceram, arfantes e tensos na linha formada por três homens tranqüilos, com rostos inocentes de crianças.

A moeda cintilou e reluziu, o Ilusionista sorriu para o Tibet, finalmente. Quem o conhecia, como o Arqueiro, sabia o que aquilo significava. Orgulho. Elessar conquistara inúmeros aliados com aquele sorriso que você faria de tudo para manter no rosto dele.

_**And they say **_

_E eles dizem_

_**That a hero could save us **_

_Que um herói poderá nos salvar_

_**I'm not gonna stand here and wait **_

_Eu não vou ficar aqui espe__rando_

_**I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles **_

_Eu me agarrarei nas asas das águias_

_**Watch as we all fly away **_

_Observe enquanto nós voamos para longe_

O Ilusionista jogou a moeda para cima. Ela rodopiou no alto inúmeras vezes com seu brilho prata-azul-dourado, ofuscando qualquer outra luz feérica do Beco. Não houve um único olhar que não a seguisse, todas as cabeças para cima e então, lentamente, para baixo. As bocas abertas em expectativa, os olhos arregalados, pregados naquele ínfimo objeto que girava com a força do destino, embora nenhum deles soubesse qual seria ele, e como aquela combinação de prata e azul pudesse ter tamanho poder.

Alacar esqueceu de respirar, seus olhos pregados na moeda que foi alojar-se nas mãos do Ilusionista. Ressurgiu plena em sua palma quando ele abriu a mão. Todos se inclinaram, as bocas contendo o suspiro do desfecho, os amigos do Beco se correndo de medo e expectativa.

Conheciam a moeda _faer, _mas ela era como a Morte: Ninguém voltava para contar o que acontecia depois do Ilusionista cobrar o seu tempo.

O Ilusionista fitou a superfície. Verdade. Ele abriu um amplo sorriso e estendeu a moeda para Alacar.

--- Você ganhou. – sibilou, satisfeito. O rapaz estendeu a mão, os dedos tocaram na moeda fria. E se retesaram com a frase final – Vá em paz.

Silêncio absoluto.

Alacar tocara na moeda, ela escorregara para sua mão. E então, a Faer caiu na escuridão. Uma moeda preciosa cintilando azul cristalina e radiante, perdida entre os paralelepípedos do beco sujo.

O Jornalista ofegou e gritou. Milhares de gritos explodiram no Beco.

Tibet, o mais odioso dos garotos de programa do Beco e como dizia sua fama, o mais hábil no seu ministério apanhara a moeda vencedora.

E desaparecera.

Num piscar de olhos, ele sumiu. Sem efeitos especiais ou som ameaçador. Sem Adeus ou Preparação. Desapareceu tragado pelo vazio do Beco, reduziu-se a memória das noites agitadas. Seu corpo perdeu a luminosidade e dissolveu-se no vazio.

Sob o olhar do Ilusionista e centenas de testemunhas. Mudas. O Jornalista sabia que jamais haveria uma palavra sobre aquilo. Seria sempre o silêncio cúmplice e aterrorizado do desconhecido, das possibilidades.

O Arqueiro se levantou. Mais uma vez, incólume, como se nada houvesse acontecido. A turba se agitou atrás da linha dos Seguranças. Os outros garotos e garotas de programa estavam chocados. Uma delas chorava e nenhum deles teve a coragem para se aproximara.

Todos os olhares convergiam para a moeda que brilhava solitária no chão.

_**and there watching us there watching us as the hope flys away **_

_e eles estão zelando por nós, zelando por nós, enquanto a esperança ganha as alturas_

_  
__**and there watching us there watching us as we all fly away**_

_e eles estão zelando por nós, zelando por nós, enquanto todos eles ganham as alturas_

O Ilusionista se abaixou lentamente, e todas as mentes estavam focalizadas nele. Algumas atordoadas pelo choque e medo, outras pela mistura de bebidas e prazeres do Fantasma, e outras pelo receio do futuro.

O Jornalista viu uma mão estendida e só então, percebeu que continuava no chão, tremendo e suando, com aquela constatação que se tem só uma vez na vida. Ele ia morrer. Nenhum dos seus contatos poderia salvá-lo de pagar a tal moeda ao Ilusionista. Naquele instante, ao contrário dos outros espectadores que começavam a ganhar vozes e gritos, o Jornalista gostaria de estar muito longe dali. Desejou jamais ter entrado no Beco.

Porém, o Jornalista aceitou a mão que oferecia apoio para se levantar. A temperatura retornara ao corpo do Arqueiro e o calor que emanava dele emprestou um pouco de forças para o Jornalista se levantar. Ele pousou aqueles olhos inescrutáveis sob a proteção dos óculos escuros sobre o Jornalista e maneou a cabeça diante do agradecimento murmurado.

A gritaria atingiu o pícaro do insuportável. Novas notas e moedas, gritos de exaltação ao Ilusionista encheram o Beco. Ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido ali.

Ele era ou não era o maior Ilusionista que existira? Diziam as vozes loucas de júbilo, felicidade em estarem no Beco e assistirem tantos espetáculos variados.

O Ilusionista apanhou a moeda. Instinto puro: todos recuaram. Agora o Jornalista sabia porque o Ilusionista não precisava de Seguranças ou abrir seu caminho a força para transitar pelo Beco ou dentro do Fantasma.

Verdade ou ilusão, ninguém queria pagar a aposta.

--- Exceto você. – falou o Arqueiro, mais uma vez, arrancando o pensamento da mente alheia, com infinito desgosto. – Eu disse que custaria caro. – ele deu um tapinha consolador no ombro do Jornalista quase derrubando o rapaz. – Essa vai ser a foda mais cara da sua vida, brou´.

O Ilusionista guardou a moeda e lançou um olhar de aviso para o Arqueiro. Eles se entenderam sem palavras e o homem retornou o caminho por onde havia passado. Suportando com elegância os gritos e o peso de centenas de olhares, desejos e convites com uma dignidade que era outro espetáculo de se assistir.

O Arqueiro virou-se para o Jornalista.

--- Veja isso. – o Arqueiro guardou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do colete. Seu sorriso sardônico brincando nos lábios. – É minha parte favorita..

O Jornalista moveu o rosto para frente.

O Ilusionista alcançou o cordão humano dos Seguranças. Os três se entreolharam e manearam a cabeça para o homem, em um sinal que parecia de encorajamento ou algo do gênero. A Turba gritava e atirava dinheiro.

O Ilusionista fitou as notas amassadas e o brilho das moedas no chão. Outras cédulas revoavam o ar como aviõezinhos de papel na sua direção. Para o prazer da multidão, até mesmo ouro foi voar para a figura elegante do homem. Ele apanhou a moeda no ar com um movimento ágil e seguro, passou o olhar na fila que se comprimia, os motoristas que esperavam ao lado do carro e então, o Ilusionista proferiu, uma única vez, as três palavras mágicas que poucos podiam proferir e ter obediência lá no Beco.

--- Calem-se. – era quase um murmúrio.

Choque. Medo. Respeito. Ardor. Compulsão. Desejo. Submissão.

Um segundo para varrer a emoção de todos eles.

Silêncio absoluto. Instantâneo.

--- Guarde seu dinheiro. - O Ilusionista girou a moeda na mão e levantou o pulso. Com um golpe rápido e certeiro, ele atirou a moeda na face de quem havia atirado. Como ele sabia, ninguém poderia dizer, mas o dono não disse nada e ninguém ali foi homem ou mulher suficiente para rir.

Exceto o Arqueiro.

--- Recolham isto. – ordenou o Ilusionista, a voz ribombando com autoridade. Ele ajeitou o casaco de couro. A musica country soou, ele apanhou o telefone e com um simples gesto, dispensou todos ali.

O espetáculo estava oficialmente encerrado.

As gargalhadas do Arqueiro quebraram o silencio como uma trovoada de sinos na tempestade. Era um som inesgotável e empolgante. Empurrou a turba para seus destinos, dissolvendo o as implicações do espetáculo. Até mesmo o Ilusionista sorriu. Ondas magnéticas de calor, chuva de verão e memórias da doçura ácida do mirtilo.

Com o riso do Arqueiro, o tempo voltou ao seu compasso e as almas do Beco, aos seus interesses.

O barulho de ignição dos carros foi engolido pela música do Fantasma. E ninguém ousou sequer encostar acidentalmente no Ilusionista quando ele desapareceu pela Boca do Fantasma.

O Arqueiro levou a mão ao abdômen, contendo o riso aos poucos.

--- Essa foi de foder, certo? – ele parou e emitiu mais um eco cristalino. Fitou o rapaz, ainda muito abalado ao seu lado. – Garoto, está pronto para receber sua parte no acordo? – apertou o ombro do Jornalista, com um sorrisinho irônico. – Oh, não me diga que vai dar pra trás agora?

O Jornalista tirou a mão do Arqueiro do seu ombro e fitou-o com toda dignidade que pôde reunir.

--- Eu não _dou_ para trás, Arqueiro. – frisou e respirou fundo, empurrando as palavras para fora da boca. – Por onde começamos?

O Arqueiro recolheu o sorriso. A maneira como contraiu o maxilar parecia indicar uma expressão de seriedade e exame. O Jornalista se viu fitando o próprio reflexo nas lentes escuras.

--- Pela Sete, com uma rápida parada no Goa Yeins.

--- O que vamos fazer no Goa Yeins? – o Jornalista evitou a saída rápida do Arqueiro, colocando-a a frente dele. – Espere, vamos fazer um acordo, você e eu, primeiro.

O Arqueiro cruzou os braços à frente do corpo.

--- Ah, ok. – pensou, descruzou os braços. - Bem, a resposta é Não.

--- Espere, eu nem...- o Jornalista se irritou. – Sabe, essa sua mania é realmente irritante, para não dizer desrespeitosa, aviltante e violenta! – enumerou convicto. Mas parou, aquele riso de novo. Sinos de vento. – O que foi agora?

--- Você tem razão. – concordou o Arqueiro, rindo mais ainda quando a boca do Jornalista despencou do queixo. – Acaba de ganhar o indulto.

--- Eu o quê?

--- Acho seu acordo viável. – explicou o Arqueiro, ainda incoerente para o Jornalista. – Nada de captar seus pensamentos. – com um baixo assovio, o Arqueiro encerrou a discussão. – Um prêmio para mim, de qualquer forma. E então, num está com fome baixinho? – parou, ao ver que o Jornalista continuava imóvel. Estalou os dedos. – Você realmente não tem a mínima idéia do que é _timing, _certo? É aquela hora que você se move ou fala, o tempo perfeito a ser preenchido com um ato seu... Algum sino tocou aí dentro?

--- Você não vai ouvir minha mente?

--- Hum... nah.

O Jornalista apertou os olhos e caprichou na frase mais cabeluda e ultrajante que pode pensar. O Arqueiro torceu o nariz e deu de ombros.

--- Você mentiu!!! – acusou o Jornalista, pôs em movimento, zangado. – O que eu esperava de um do garoto de programa?

--- Eu não sou um garoto de programa, meu chapa. – retrucou o Arqueiro. – Não sei o que pensou, mas depois de um longo tempo adivinhando qualquer merda de pensamento, a gente meio que pega o embalo da coisa. – ajuntou, com um sorrisinho. – Você não é exatamente uma mente brilhante em esconder emoções, sabia? Aliás, eu sei o que quer perguntar. De verdade.

O Jornalista recuou para a calçada ao lado do Arqueiro. Ele sempre se julgou tão impenetrável.

--- Ta aí uma boa qualidade no Beco. - o Arqueiro riu baixinho.

O Jornalista grunhiu em resposta e ocultou o sorriso.

--- Você mentiu!!! – acusou, ainda bravo com a criatura.

--- Eu bem que tentei. – defendeu-se o Arqueiro. – Seria melhor para você, mais confortável. Porém, os humanos são bem estranhos. – refletiu, sem esperar resposta. – Não querem o que pedem, desejam o que não podem ter, rejeitam o que já conquistaram.

O jornalista apanhou uma caderneta de couro do bolso e arrancou a tampa com os lábios. O objeto ficou preso entre os dentes e ele rabiscou as palavras em um código cifrado. O Arqueiro estudou a página, entendeu tudo, mas resolveu não implicar mais com o garoto.

--- Pretende escrever tudo que eu disser?

--- Não... – o jornalista guardou a caderneta. – Só o que preciso citar.

--- Então, a fonte estará errada. – revelou o Arqueiro, os dois alcançaram o final da última quadra. O barulho ameaçador da Sete dando as boas vindas. – Essa frase não é minha.

--- De quem é?

--- Se continuar com a sua má sorte, você irá conhecê-lo. – disse o Arqueiro.

O jornalista ficou em silêncio. Entraram na Sete a tempo de ver a porta dos fundos se abrindo e dois seguranças, nem de longe simpáticos como Pip impulsionarem um corpo de um lado para o outro, braços e pernas como uma gangorra e jogarem descuidadamente o que era humano para dentro da caçamba de lixo. Lembrou-se do Ilusionista e da moeda.

Aquilo ou desaparecer... Era melhor desaparecer.

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&&I&I&I&I**_

"**Quando na Sete, faça como o Goa"**

O jornalista recuperou a voz. Já tinha visto aquilo na Sete. Era a epítome do ditado "Antes ele do que eu".

--- Arqueiro? – chamou o Jornalista, sabendo que o outro conhecia sua dúvida antes de proferir. – Além de não ler a minha mente, o que você vai fazer... – implicou, torcendo o nariz, emendando a pergunta. – O que ele...bem, você sabe.

--- Ele disse: Eu jamais machucaria ninguém de propósito. – revelou o Arqueiro. – E pode acreditar no Ilusionista.

--- Bom saber.. – murmurou o Ilusionista. - Que não vai doer. Estranha moeda. – arriscou um olhar para o perfil de mármore, encapuzado. – Que moeda é aquela? A Tal _faer? _E o que significa _faer?_

--- Ela não se chama _faer. – _corrigiu o Arqueiro. – E não vou explicar, estou com fome e se você borrar as calças de medo vai estragar meu apetite. – provocou, aumentando o passo. Replicou, porém, suavemente - É cedo para dizer seu nome ou explicar qualquer coisa. A madrugada apenas começou.

--- Eu gostaria de saber.

--- Ah, tá. Claro. – murmurou o Arqueiro.

--- É importante, eu acho. – insistiu o Jornalista.

O Arqueiro deu de ombros e cruzou a ruela com o Jornalista nos seus calcanhares. Alguns corpos desafiavam as leis da física em becos escuros e o Arqueiro acenou para uma menina bonita que estava encarrapitada em uma banqueta alta de madeira. O comércio de uma única porta era basicamente a única iluminação da entrada da Sete. Diversos casais comiam ali perto, sentados na calçada, rindo e falando obscenidades. O homem atrás do balcão sem dúvida ganhava de todos eles, rindo a valer e dando grandes socos na superfície de madeira. Um pouco mais, pensou o Jornalista, e ele derrubaria o próprio bar.

Enquanto o Goa estava aberto, a Sete era um lugar remotamente agradável. A risada do barman e cozinheiro enchia a ruela, às vezes ele embalava algumas canções com os seguranças do _Fantasma, _que escapavam rapidinho para comer alguma coisa e por breves instantes, os freqüentadores esqueciam seus problemas e desejos. Somente os clientes mais enfadonhos e perturbados tentavam evitar aquele clima de descontração, mas o Goa dava um jeito em um instante.

O Jornalista ouvira falar algo sobre um machado. Um enorme machado e como o Goa adorava assustar os engraçadinhos, com a mesma habilidade de escalpelava os assassinos e traficantes dali. Contava-se que o Goa podia girar o machado acima da cabeça e lançar a arma afiada em oitocentos quilômetros por hora, sem contundir os músculos e sem errar o alvo. Ele apanha o machado, voltava para o Goa Yeins e servia suas famosas bebidas para todo mundo, não falava mais sobre o assunto. Era até cortês com os amigos da vítima, mesmo um bando indignado. Invariavelmente, eles viravam seus amigos.

Estava sempre defendendo as garotas e os garotos da Sete. Era adorado. Sempre que alguém precisava se vingar e não pretendia passar o resto da vida fugindo da Sete, recebia logo o conselho: Faça como o Goa.

--- _Aye_, finalmente você moveu seu rabo loiro até aqui! – gritou o homem com sua voz possante e outro soco na madeira.

--- Goa! – gritou o Arqueiro em resposta. Empurrou o rapaz que comia a menina com os olhos enquanto devorava o sanduíche. – Saí fora, otário, você não paga nem uma visão dos peitos quanto mais o resto.

O rapaz nem xingou quando caiu no chão em uma aterrissagem de bunda, digna de um piloto de Boeing. Tratou de engolir o resto do lanche entalado na garganta e disparou para o outro lado da rua. Sua conversinha mole foi achar outros ouvidos, um pouco mais em conta.

--- Você sempre espanta meus clientes! – indignou-se a menina.

--- Eu sei o que é melhor para você, flor. – replicou o Arqueiro. – Você deveria me ouvir mais vezes...

--- Eu queria tanto ir para a Treze. – ela falou, dengosa, estudando o Jornalista com uma avaliação rápida e bastante técnica. As roupas dele eram impecáveis, o relógio, uma imitação, mas cara. O físico delgado e forte, o rosto atraente, olhos expressivos. Ela fez um calculo rápido e se recostou nele, curtindo o embaraço do Jornalista.

O Arqueiro elevou uma das sobrancelhas e estalou os dentes em reprovação.

--- Por mim, você saia da Sete, tontinha. – chiou, ternamente. Ela sorriu e se derreteu. O Arqueiro piscou e voltou o rosto para Goa. --- Eu trouxe um... – O Arqueiro ficou indeciso e então, deu de ombros. – Amigo. Senta aqui. Você alcança, certo?

O Jornalista sentiu o rosto corar, em grande parte, por causa da menina. Ela era algo lindo de se ver e estava rindo dele. Reuniu a compostura e sentou no banco vazio, entre o Arqueiro e a menina. Não dava a mínima que ela era uma garota de programa, sempre ficava apalermado perto de mulheres bonitas. Dos 8 aos 80.

Ela piscou para ele, empurrou uma cerveja. Ele recusou, educadamente.

--- Eu não bebo.

--- E o cheiro de bebida em você?

O Jornalista caprichou na lembrança e o Arqueiro riu, com uma boa dose de compaixão cintilando nos olhos. O garoto era astuto, usando suas antenas parabólicas ao próprio favor.

--- Foi mal. – o Arqueiro maneou a cabeça em silêncio. Já tinham feito isso com ele uma vez, era um jeitinho bem mal educado das gêmeas da Sete responder as negativas para uma noite alucinante.

Banho de vodka. E você tem que correr antes que elas ascendam o isqueiro.

Goa estudou o rapaz por alguns segundos e ofereceu a mão imensa num comprimento educado. Segurou o riso com a careta de dor do jovem após apertar os dedos entre os seus com a força que julgou suficiente.

--- _Mellon-nin_, hein? – assoviou, impressionado. – Não é para qualquer um. – desviou o rosto, cravando sua total atenção no garoto de programa. – E então, sua noite começou agitada, hein?

--- Pare de bancar a Lottie. – admoestou o Arqueiro. – Que mania de repetir as palavras!

--- OAH. – vociferou o Goa, rindo – Olha só quem fala: Tudo que você faz é repetir seu extenso vocabulário de palavrões!

--- Me.. merl-lon ní? – repetiu o jornalista e viu o Arqueiro fechar os olhos com um ar de lamúria. – O que é isso? – ele apertou os dedos, checando se os ossos ainda estavam intactos. "Talvez eu precise de uma tala, um anti-inflamtório", refletiu. O membro estava dormente e ele sacudiu no ar, arrancando uma risada alegre de Goa.

--- Na moral, se eu dependesse desse cara para abrir uma porta mágica, eu ia parar metade nos calabouços de Melkor e a outra parte, nos Pântanos Mortos. – a pergunta espocou com a força de um estilingue e o Arqueiro comprimiu as têmporas com os dedos. Ele quase riu do menino, mas o Jornalista andava se revelando uma peste. Rugiu, irado - Cale a boca, sim? Pare de fazer isso.

--- Eu não fiz nada – proferiu o Jornalista, com total inocência.

O Arqueiro voltou o rosto para ele, os lábios encrespados de fúria.

--- Não banque o espertinho, projeto de hobbit. – sua voz soou baixa e calma Indicou a têmpora esquerda, com o dedo indicador – Você gritou, de propósito.

O lábio superior do Jornalista puxou o inferior para um arremedo de sorriso no canto da boca.

--- Foi só um teste.

--- Você venceu, eu admito, mas não repita. – avisou o Arqueiro, sério. – Ou a entrevista acaba aqui. Meu humor está tão bom quanto o estado de espírito do Hitler, quando o _bunker_ do filho da puta explodiu e o corpo dele voou em pedacinhos de merda!

--- Eu bebo a isso! – comemorou Goa, intrometendo-se na conversa.

O grande homem atrás do balcão riu a valer e esticou a mão, apertando a nuca do Arqueiro com força suficiente para quebrar os ossos do rapaz. Era o tipo de comprimento que os caras no corredor da morte recebiam antes de sentar na cadeirinha da Tia Foice.

--- Hei, tô sabendo da Dama! – Goa libertou o pescoço do Arqueiro. Encheu três canecas com cerveja até escorrer pela borda. – Eu daria o meu bar para ter visto a cena. – depôs uma caneca, empurrou na direção do Jornalista que não entendeu o recado. – E tira esse óculos e esse capuz. Mostre um pouco de respeito para um velho amigo, certo?

A menina recuou o rosto a tempo, antes de levar a cerveja na cara e o barulho do vidro explodindo no chão antecedeu o pedido de desculpas do Jornalista. Uma expressão de piedade deslizou pelo rosto barbado de Goa e ele empurrou a outra bebida para o Arqueiro.

Goa tomou um grande gole. – Vou fechar o bar mais cedo hoje. – arrotou alto e secou a barba com o punho. – Fica longe da Sete hoje, _laddie._

O Arqueiro respirou fundo tentando ventilar os pulmões com algo que não fosse cerveja destilada em bílis do Goa. Puxou o capuz do colete para trás e prendeu o cabelo dourado com o elástico, recendo um olhar agradecido do Goa.

--- Eu não tenho plano. E porra, eu queria que parasse de falar da Dama o tempo inteiro.

--- É o assunto do momento, é o que eu digo. – outro gole, outro arroto. – Bom, era...até o show particular do Homem.

O Goa sempre chamava o Ilusionista de o homem. Parecia adequado. Ele apanhou um pano que esfregara muitas superfícies na vida e limpou o balcão com movimentos vigorosos. Seu corpo era musculoso, o cabelo espetado, uma mistura de castanho e ruivo. Uma barba espessa, com fios ruivos se sobressaindo. O melhor de Goa eram seus olhos. Castanho, quente e convidativo. Era um porto seguro singrando mares violentos de tempestade na Sete.

O Arqueiro sempre procurava Goa no começo e no final da noite. Andavam juntos para fora do Beco conversando sobre um pouco de tudo. Às vezes, subiam a Sete procurando encrenca ou arrancando algum garoto enrascado numa festa de grupo. Ou salvando uma garota novata de um brutamontes sem alma. Goa simplesmente queria uma desculpa para usar o machado, em nome dos bons e velhos tempos, quando seu nome era Gimli e Aulë ainda não tinha esticado sua altura para as missões do mundo.

Ele era tão feroz e alegre, falante e expansivo que poucas pessoas ali resistiam ao gigante ruivo. Também era o único lugar que se podia comer decentemente, sem ter uma bela GECA depois. Embora, Goa gostasse de fingir que o estabelecimento minúsculo não tinha nada de bom, exceto o machado atrás do balcão e bebida.

Que Gimli consumia madrugada adentro...

Coisa que começava a preocupar Éomer. Na desculpa de uma batida do Comissário, o rohirrim dava um jeito de enfiar Goa na viatura, antes que alguém o levasse para o hospital da Sete.

--- Estou com fome. – replicou o Arqueiro, apoiando os braços no balcão. Parecia que não ia se livrar do cheiro da cerveja. – O que tem para comer?

--- Além de você e da menina? – Goa riu quando o Arqueiro fuzilou-o com o olhar. – Vamos lá, me dê à chance de implicar um pouco. Eu estou numa posição privilegiada que não ocupo há séculos.

--- Desde a _terceira_, você quer dizer. – corrigiu o Arqueiro, satisfeito. – Espere, eu me lembro: você nunca ficou numa posição privilegiada.

Goa apontou o indicador para o convidado do Arqueiro.

--- Não deixe que ele implique contigo pela altura. – falou, com grande conhecimento de causa. – Não é ruim, sabe. Ser baixinho. – Goa jogou o trapo num canto qualquer e bateu na madeira com os nós dos dedos. – Basta ter atitude. E coragem.

O jornalista tentou expulsar a expressão de paisagem do rosto sem sucesso. Goa era tão alto quanto o arqueiro e botava medo em qualquer um. Baixinho? Bem, talvez no ventre da mãe.

--- E você tem uma grande _atitude_, Goa! – festejou a menina, rindo entre um gole e outro. O barman piscou em resposta, muito orgulhoso.

O Arqueiro revirou os olhos. Ele não tinha jeito. Sempre batizando seu machado em qualquer tronco com saia.

--- Ela tem idade para ser sua filha. – protestou o Arqueiro, surpreendendo o Jornalista, arrancando riso da menina e uma expressão solene de Goa. – Os caras podem não gostar disso...

--- O que você vai comer? – Goa fez um gesto amplo com a mão. Ignorou o conselho. Ele cuidava de todos e era uma maneira de demonstrar carinho. Não ofendia ninguém. – Não é sempre que o prato principal quer degustar algo... Então, vai tirar esse espelho sem graça da cara ou o quê?

--- Porra, essas suas piadinhas infames não tem um caralho de graça, Goa. – o Arqueiro retirou os óculos e depositou no balcão com elegância. – O que você tem aí?

O ar conspiratório de Goa atraiu a imediata atenção do Arqueiro. A essas alturas, o Jornalista estava contabilizando quantas horas e noites no Beco seriam necessárias para retirar algo do garoto de programa que não fosse o menu da noite na Sete.

--- Remessa do bom e velho Rada!

--- Ilúvatar, eu quero tudo que ele trouxe!

--- Que fome, hein? Nem ralou o couro direito e está querendo fechar o meu bar – resmungou Goa. – Bem, bem...sei o que vai te agradar, loirinho. Deixa comigo. – e desapareceu atrás das prateleiras de bebida.

O Arqueiro fechou os olhos rapidamente.

--- Não me chama de loirinho, porra!

--- Tenha paciência com o anão aqui, _laddie_ – protestou Goa, rindo. – Que tal uma salada para fazer as pazes?

--- O que é Ilúvatar? – perguntou o Jornalista, anotando mentalmente a influência de Goa sobre o Arqueiro. Havia recolhido depoimentos da ira do garoto horas antes, tudo só porque alguns caras haviam chamado de loirinho.

--- Você é intragável, comedor de rochas. – retrucou o Arqueiro, feliz com a presença de Goa. Sua pele pareceu recolher a luz do Goa Yeins e reluziu um pouco, bem como os olhos muito azuis. – Uma salada, hein?

--- Ahã. Conta comigo nessa, orelha pontuda. – Goa deu as costas enumerando os itens necessários. – Eu ainda estou na sua frente, a propósito!

--- Ilúvatar... É o Deus do Arqueiro. – respondeu a menina apoiando a cabeça no braço dobrado sobre o bar. Ela bocejou. – Pena que ele não existe.

--- Ele existe tanto quanto eu. – o Arqueiro bateu a mão no estômago que roncou alto – Não tenho condições de filosofia hoje, Sabita. Por que não vai para casa? Meus contatos me dizem que a noite vai ser foda. Aplicou o indicador em riste, num aviso para as costas de Goa. – Você só está na minha frente fisicamente, baixotinho. Meu placar está em quarenta milhões, duzentos e cinqüenta e sete mil e oitocentos e noventa e nove!

--- Vocês... paridos de árvore. – resfolegou Goa. – Na verdade, eu acho que já perdi a conta. – virou-se, com um sorrisinho atrevido antes que o triunfo se espalhasse no rosto do amigo. – Perdi as contas lá pelos quarenta milhões e quinhentos. E pára de brilhar no bar, vaga-lume da floresta, vai espantar os clientes. Olha que eu pego o Bay-Goa. De Baygon, entendeu? – riu alto, achando _engraçadissima_ a alusão ao spray mata insetos. Deu um soco na madeira. – Já volto.

O Arqueiro apoiou a face na palma da mão, franziu o cenho, inconformado.

--- Num pode ser... – murmurou – quinhentos?

Goa voltou carregando uma porção de sacos hermeticamente fechados, pratos e talheres. Uma garrafinha de água dourada equilibrada num monte de verduras. Ele dispôs tudo sobre o balcão e deu um tapa na mão do Arqueiro, que subitamente, fechara os olhos e aspirava aquele aroma com grande prazer no rosto.

--- Oh, grande, grande Rada! – festejou, abrindo os olhos de safira para aquela porção de alimentos. – Eu quero um pouco de tudo, Goa.

--- Eu também quero. – replicou a menina, despertando dos seus devaneios de sono.

--- Tudo bem, mas vai para casa depois. - Goa piscou para Sabita, ela concordou e voltou a deitar no balcão. Irritou-se com o olhar do Arqueiro. – Dormir! Lá é seguro. Ah, parece que não me conhece! - O barman separou os alimentos por cores. Estendeu a garrafinha de água dourada e abriu a tampa. – Com os comprimentos do Lorde.

Os olhos do Arqueiro se reviraram de prazer. Ele estendeu a mão e a expressão de doce antecipação se congelou quando Goa afastou a garrafinha.

--- Ah, não. O que?

--- Vem com uma mensagem, você sabe. – Goa brincou com a tampinha entre os dedos, sacudiu o líquido dourado dentro do invólucro transparente. – Hum...agora, qual é o capítulo?

O Arqueiro meteu o cotovelo no balcão e engoliu a ansiedade. Apanhou um talo de cebolinha e mordiscou a ponta, torcendo os músculos do rosto quando o gosto ardido invadiu a sua boca.

--- Porra, você tá parecendo o Carrapicho, Goa. – reclamou o Arqueiro, mais um naco de cebolinha. Que diabos, ele apanhou uma punhado de castanhas e jogou na boca também. Uma puta fome mastigando suas entranhas. Mastigou solene e fuçou nos pacotes menores. Queijo, ele adorava aqueles pedacinhos sólidos que se derretiam com o calor. Jogou mais dois na boca. Falou, a bochecha se movimentando com a atividade frenética. – Eu sei o Manual de cor. Desembucha.

Goa bateu a garrafinha na cabeça. O Jornalista estava curioso, esqueceu da entrevista. A menina do seu lado misturava um ronco baixo com um ronronado, embalada num sono ferrado de dar inveja.

--- Sabe, para uma criaturinha delicada você tem uma puta bocarra – observou Goa. – Isso é nojento, sua mãe não ensinou que não se pode falar de boca cheia? Teu pai ia te confinar naquele lugarzinho escuro se o visse se comportando assim, _erin_.

--- O que é _erin_? – intrometeu-se o jornalista.

--- Cale a boca. – respondeu o Arqueiro, o talo de cebolinha quase no fim entre os dedos. – Não chame meu berço, minha bela terra natal, incomparável e soberba de lugarzinho. – Goa começou a rir, o Arqueiro não resistiu e sorriu também. - E deixa meu pai fora desta, certo? Ou vai dar um role nos Corredores e se cagar todo quando topar com ele. – o Arqueiro gostou do ar alarmado na face de Goa. É, ninguém suportava, de verdade, encarar o seu velho. O Rei ainda abalava as estruturas da Terra. Ele era Foda. Replicou, inocentemente - E então, eu estou com sede. – mais dois gomos de queijo. Pedaço de cebolinha. A comida foi empurrada em loucos loopings dentro da boca do elfo e ele replicou, impaciente. – Anda, anda, anda...

Goa sacudiu o líquido mais uma vez. Não tinha aroma, mas fez o Jornalista pensar em mel. E água, e sol.

--- Você me faz pensar como a vida era mais fácil antes... – filosofou o gigante, curtindo a expectativa do loiro mastigando vigorosamente a sua frente. – Tudo que a gente tinha que fazer era segurar as pontas até o baixinho encontrar a Fenda da Perdição!

O jornalista engasgou com a cerveja. O Arqueiro apertou os punhos quando Goa começou a rir alto, sacudindo o bar.

--- Fenda do quê?

--- Perdição, gatinho. – falou a moça, a voz enrolada de sono. Ela foi tão rápida que o Jornalista não teve tempo de adivinhar. Pegou a mão dele e mostrou o espaço em que as pernas se uniam.

Goa riu mais alto. O Arqueiro sucumbiu e parou de mastigar. O Jornalista sentiu o rosto ardendo e puxou a mão o mais delicadamente o que pôde.

Bang. A menina já estava dormindo.

--- Qual o problema dela?

--- Narcolepsia. – explicou Goa, com um suspiro pesaroso.

--- Hum.. – sorriso amarelo do Jornalista. Ele ajeitou a menina que caíra de cara na madeira. Virou seu rosto sobre a dobra do braço delgado e lamentou o destino conturbado da bela criatura. Ele fixou os olhos esverdeados nos dois homens. Não era tão fácil assim distraí-lo. Tentou formular a pergunta sem sorrir - O que é a Fenda da Perdição?

--- Cale a boca – rosnou Goa. --- Viu? – estendeu a garrafinha num gesto de paz. – Todo mundo entende essa, burrinho.

--- Não me chame de burrinho, _shrek! – _ele foi mais rápido e apanhou a garrafa. Ficou estudando-a com um olhar encantado, a boca vermelha entreaberta em expectativa. Falou, hipnotizado. – O que vai fazer para eu comer, Goa?

--- Nada, estou fechando. – a expressão de tristeza do Arqueiro arrancou outra risada de Goa e ele levantou uma parte móvel do balcão. – Você mesmo vai fazer. Pula pra cá, Arqueirinho de merda.

--- Ah, pára tudo. – falou o Arqueiro, todo satisfeito. Os dedos longos brincando com o gargalo da garrafa. – Eu preciso curtir esse momento...

--- Bem, bem...esqueceu do capítulo? – lembrou Goa, astutamente.

--- Ah, fala aí. – o Arqueiro aspirou o gargalo, encostou o bocal no lábio inferior, sua mão levantou a base da garrafa. O líquido dourado escorregou milimetricamente pelo vidro polido, cintilando como poeira cósmica a caminho da boca do Arqueiro.

--- O capítulo IV. – as palavras saíram lentas, degustadas no capricho.

O Arqueiro hesitou, o líquido ficou tremeluzindo entre a alcova vermelha e o fundo transparente. Ele afastou devagar, com um suspiro pesaroso.

--- O IV?

Goa lançou um olhar cúmplice, superior.

--- O IV.

--- O que é o capítulo IV? – perguntou o Jornalista. – Quem é o lorde?

--- Cale a boca. – falou o Arqueiro e Goa, em uníssono.

--- Isso é uma entrevista ou não? – o Jornalista se cansou. Levantou rápido, contornou as banquetas e levantou a tampa de madeira. Antes que alguém protestasse, o Jornalista entrou no cubículo e colocou as mãos no balcão. – Ótimo. Se você gostar do que vou fazer, eu fico sabendo o que é o capítulo IV, fechado?

--- Esperto o rapaz. – Goa prestou atenção no menino que invadira seu domínio. Estudou o perfil, apertou um olho. Cuspiu a constatação. – Você parece com alguém, sabe...

O Arqueiro olhou os itens que se transformavam rapidamente em ingredientes. Voltou a fitar a garrafinha com cobiça e estalou os dentes no céu da boca. A receita estava fluindo da cabeça do rapaz como a imagem de um programa de culinária.

É, ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

--- Fechado.

--- Você tem molho shoyo? – perguntou o Jornalista, voltando o rosto para Goa.

--- E cebolas? – intrometeu-se o Arqueiro, esperançoso.

--- Sim, eu sei do que você está falando. – falou Goa e deu um tapa poderoso no ombro do Jornalista. O corpo arqueou para frente e o nariz do Jornalista foi derrapar perto de um monte de cebolinhas. --- Esse sabe do negócio. – Goa resgatou o rapaz de morrer afogado, enquanto Arqueiro jogava o item no lixo. – É, saindo um especial, sem ranho. – riu quando o Jornalista esfregou o nariz e virou o rosto para espirrar. Piscou para o Arqueiro. – Ele parece aquele ator do último filme...

--- Quem? – nada de sinos, o Arqueiro deu de ombros.

--- Aquele, poxa, você sabe. Do carinha que a gente conheceu em Cuba... 26 de julho, sangue, tiros? – fechou o punho, uniu as grossas sobrancelhas ruivas, com uma expressão concentrada – Viva la Revolucion!

As sobrancelhas escuras do Arqueiro se levantaram com certa incredulidade.

--- O Che?

--- É, o Che. – bateu no ombro do rapaz, ainda com acesso de espirros. - Eu sinto orgulho de muitas coisas na vida, magrelo, mas se tem algo que me estufa o peito, foi o pontapé que sentei na bunda do Fideldido quando o Che num tava olhando.

--- Fidel. – corrigiu o Arqueiro. – O fodido. – os dois riram e o Arqueiro fitou o corpo encurvado do jornalista, ele já tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto espirrar – Porra, acho que sobraram muitos poucos para contarem a história! Hei, Che, Você tá bem?

O Jornalista estava sufocado de tanto espirrar, não agüentava mais a agonia. Os dois estavam entretidos naquela conversa maluca. Ele não suportou, arrebatou a garrafinha da mão do Arqueiro e verteu o tal líquido na boca.

--- Puta que o pariu!!! – gritou o Arqueiro, tentando capturar a garrafa de volta. Sua mão abarcou o vidro e ele puxou o precioso objeto de volta. Seu rosto se converteu em pura tristeza ao balançar o líquido enroscado na base da garrafa. – Acabou.

Goa se inclinou, examinou o vidro.

--- Tem..bem...uns... – apiedado, Goa sentenciou. – Dois goles?

O Arqueiro apanhou a garrafinha com cuidado, voltou à tampa para o bocal e suspirou, ao colocá-la sobre o balcão.

--- Salve o melhor para o último. – citou, entristecido.

O Jornalista se sentiu incomodado, em partes. Aquele líquido era puro, como água fresca e tinha espalhado um cheiro de primavera. Um gosto de perfeição.

--- Eu vou caprichar para compensá-lo.

--- É o mínimo que você faz, Che. – concordou Goa, servindo-se de outra caneca de cerveja.

O Jornalista maneou a cabeça, um pouco irritado. Adorava o Che Guevara – quem não gostava? - mas não gostava muito daquela comparação – quem gostaria?. Goa ingeriu um grande gole, expeliu um pouco mais de gás mortífero nos dois e separou os itens que o rapaz precisava usar.

--- Por que não posso escolher meu codinome? – ele apanhou a tabua de madeira, escolheu uma cebola, colocou sobre a superfície e girou a faca afiada na mão, habilmente. A lâmina desceu numa estocada objetiva. Subiu e no segundo ataque, o rapaz iniciou uma seqüência de cortes longitudinais, precisos e mínimos. – E o que isso significa, esse codinome? Eu não vou trabalhar no Beco.

O Arqueiro parecia muito satisfeito com a agilidade do jornalista. A refeição poderia desculpá-lo no final das contas. Lançou um olhar cobiçoso para o líquido no fundo da garrafa e conteve a vontade de lamber a tampinha de vidro.

--- Bom, não é você quem escolhe um codinome, Che. É quem te... hum...apadrinha. – apanhou o vidro, girou nas mãos, retirou a tampinha. – O Goa é seu padrinho, eu sou seu treinador. – estendeu a mão – Não, não, não me chama de senhor. O senhor está no céu, como queira, fodendo a minha vida e estou rindo a beça com isso. – levou a tampinha até o nariz, aspirou. Flores douradas, verdes, uma festa. Cachos de Éowyn fazendo cócegas de manhã. – Ninguém pode saber o seu nome. Nem eu sei, na verdade.

O Jornalista silenciou. Era um fato. Nem o Ilusionista havia perguntado seu nome. Talvez porque por mais insanos e controversos que fossem os tais personagens, eles tinham educação. Até o boca suja do Arqueiro. E um nome declinado, é outro nome correspondido.

Jogou as cebolinhas na frigideira devidamente aquecida pelas mãos de Goa. Virou o tubo de molho shoyo e usou a espátula para evitar que a refeição do Arqueiro se transformasse em uma goma carbonizada.

--- Já sei como vamos começar. – replicou o Arqueiro. – Você vai num programa comigo, baixotinho.

--- EU O QUÊ? – vociferou o Jornalista, voltando-se completamente aturdido.

O Arqueiro deu um sorrisinho irônico. Azul sobre azul em seus olhos cintilando com planos misteriosos. Goa riu alto com o pânico do amigo Che. Nenhum deles prestou atenção à figura que se aproximou num salto.

Antes que o Arqueiro pudesse registrar os passos e os aromas, a mente explodindo com mil pensamentos desconexos do Jornalista, a mulher bateu em seu braço, vociferando com fúria.

--- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO? – indignada, sequer deu conta do acidente causado – NÃO SE DEIXA UMA DAMA PARADA NAQUELA PORCARIA DE BECO! MEU MARIDO ESTÁ TENDO UM INFARTO POR SUA CAUSA!

A gritaria, o empurrão, o tapa, a garrafa.

Espatifada no chão. Com a última gota.

O Arqueiro respirou profundamente em um lamento.

---Eu só levo no Toba...

**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&I&I&I&I&**

**Glossário.**

**Música no capítulo – **Hero, _Nickleback_.

**Mae Govannen – **saudação de boas vindas, em sindarin.

**Hannon-le** – obrigada, sindarin.

**Mellon-nin** - amigo, sindarin.

**Erin** – príncipe, sindarin.

**Nienna **– Valië da piedade e compaixão. Olórin (Gandalf) é seu servo e com ela aprendeu a compaixão com os seres de Arda.

**Che Guevara** - Ernesto Guevara de la Serna, mais conhecido por Che Guevara ou El Che, nascido em Rosário, Argentina, 14 de junho de 1928. Formado em medicina em 1953 e reconhecido pela sua atividade política. Sofria de asma desde a infância e por isso foi rejeitado do Serviço Militar. Era um leitor ávido e aos 13 anos contava com uma biblioteca de três mil volumes da sua família. Leu Julio Verne, Alexandre Dumas, Freud e Baudelaire, entre outros antes de completar 15 anos. Suas andanças pela América latina, sua formação médica e a visão da pobreza e suas misérias constituíram grande base para seu desejo de mudar o estado injusto das coisas. Só deixa a maleta de médico para ganhar as armas em 1954, na Guatemala, participando do movimento guerrilheiro M26, liderado por Fidel Castro. Após a vitória dos revolucionários em 1959, o regime comunista se instala em Cuba, Guevara se torna o braço direito de Fidel Castro e percorre o mundo para propagar os idéias da revolução cubana. É capturado e executado em 9 de outubro de 1967. Seu corpo, porém, só é recuperado em 1997. Seus restos mortais permanecem em Cuba, onde existe uma estátua do líder. Seus ideais e sua imagem ainda alimentam a imaginação de todos, bem como o seu espírito incansável em luta por aquilo que acreditava.

**Adolf Hitler.** – Puta merda, quem não conhece esse filho de uma puta?!. Não vou gastar mais nada com ele, a historiadora que me perdoe. (Explicação do Arqueiro).

**Bunker – **abrigo militar de defesa durante a guerra, são casamatas com paredes espessas de concreto ou madeira (2ªguerra) possibilitando uma localização estratégica para contra atacar em segurança.

**GECA** – gastroenterite aguda. Um tipo de infecção intestinal pelo consumo de alimentos pouco recomendáveis ou recorrente de uma virose típica do verão. Seus sintomas são vômito, diarréia intensa e prolongada, febre e mal-estar.

**Toba** – gíria para ânus.

**Laddie – **menino, em inglês. Forma familiar afetiva para se designar uma criança do sexo masculino.


	5. O Solar e Seus Hóspedes

Olá, gente.

Estou postando mais um capítulo do Beco.

Graças às conversas com a minha beta, Dani de Rohan, eu resolvi postar esse capítulo, um pouco mais sério e com algumas surpresas antes dos outros, até mesmo para que o propósito da história fique claro. No final, é melhor assim, vamos alternando os trechos mais leves com os mais intensos, e assim como vocês, eu vou descobrindo os detalhes ao longo da história.

Só não sei se vocês vão gostar ou ficarão furiosas! Rs. Tenham paciência comigo, ok? Prometo que todos serão honrados. Alguns personagens esperados devem estar, finalmente, no próximo capítulo. Juro que a culpa não é minha!!!

Gostaria de avisar, mais uma vez, sobre a classificação. Vou avançar mais um pouco no gênero dark, subversivo – adorei essa Nim! - e _pecaminoso_ nesse capítulo. Então, estão todos avisados!

Vamos lá!

_&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&&I_

**O Casal Negro**

O Solar respirava e arfava com os negócios escusos aos seus pés. Solene e inacessível, a antiga fortaleza de Minos, atual residência do Minotauro e seu séqüito, acompanhava as transações da madrugada com a indiferença de uma construção concebida para existir às custas da vida de outros.

Sua localização na Sete era um caso pensado com malícia. No Solar não havia trabalhadores e sim, servos. Serviam a protegida de Minos, a pequena Saige e seu consorte, o Minotauro.

Não eram servos, eram escravos.

Assim como eram Saige e o Minotauro. Escravos vestidos de servos, fingindo serem trabalhadores e por fim, seres independentes transitando nas sombras por livre escolha.

Horas mais tarde, o Arqueiro revelaria essas tristes e depreciativas evidências ao Jornalista, ele já incorporado na vestimenta de Che, um novato no Beco, protegido de Goa.

Na noite seguinte, eles estariam – o Arqueiro, Goa, Che e seus amigos - Todos eles, dentro do Solar, na ante-sala do inferno, tentando negociar a salvação com Minos, a figura demoníaca do Beco.

Mas não, não ainda.

A madrugada rolava devagarzinho. Um gato manhoso que percorria a ladeira da noite sem pressa, em seu passo manso e elegante. Havia tempo para planejar, desvendar, seduzir e descobrir. Havia tempo para puxar as cortinas do último nível do Solar, pisar na varanda nublada pela noite, sentir o frio do piso de mármore e vislumbrar o personagem central do Solar e o braço direito de Minos.

O Minotauro.

Decerto, a madrugada apertava seus ombros com dedos gelados e ele se vestia a contento, a fim de fundir-se com ela, em plena essência e na virtude inequívoca da maldade que deformara sua face. Um rosto másculo, quadrado, viril e expressivo, mas com a beleza sufocada por inúmeros ardis e desmandos, olhos escuros, velados de gloriosa malícia. Sua roupa era negra, assim como a longa capa e o brilho infinito dos seus olhos, perdidos e focados no turbilhão de almas que se espremiam à venda, sete andares abaixo de seus pés. Ele apertou os detalhes do alpendre magnífico entre os dedos e um sorriso gélido, sem vida, brotou de seus lábios.

A eterna contradição da riqueza dos que viviam às custas de quem nada tinha.

Nem a preciosa liberdade.

As portas dos seus aposentos se abriram e seus _servos_ terminaram o trabalho, silencioso e meticuloso, colocando cada coisa no devido lugar. Os lençóis, a água mineral, a bebida, as flores para sua amante, os relatórios da noite. Nem um pio; conversa ou suspiro. Sombras que se dissolviam em sombras, com medo de atrair a atenção do braço direito de Minos sobre eles.

O Minotauro esperou que deixassem o quarto e por pura questão de prática, ele ouviu o roçado suave das vestes da amante. Não precisava se voltar para adivinhar o vestido negro que adornava suas curvas, os pequenos botões que se fechavam em uma longa fileira até a gola estreita, as mãos delicadas e brancas puxando a saia para facilitar os passos. Os pés de dançarina metidos em sandálias de fitas cruzadas nos tornozelos, seus olhos dourados, centralizados no desenho rasgado do rosto oriental, perfeito e original, como era a própria essência de Saige.

Ela deslizou e parou as suas costas, imóvel. Não o tocaria ou diria uma única palavra até que ele ordenasse, mas o Minotauro não se enganava em quem era o verdadeiro servo ou senhor dentro do Solar. Sua individualidade se perdera há muitos anos nos braços dela, cada noite um pouco mais, até que restara apenas aquela fúria cega e assassina. O prazer inimaginável que o conduzia para os braços de Saige e para dentro dela, era o mesmo que arrancava suas memórias e dissolvia sua vontade em brumas.

Nenhuma palavra doce ou terna, brusca ou aviltante modificava o ritmo daquela dança. Ele já fora amável como o primeiro homem de uma mulher deveria ser, selvagem e egoísta como os compradores de prazer do Beco, indiferente e compassivo, herói e algoz. Seus papéis mudaram com os anos, mas no final, quando as ondas de prazer da união e dos orgasmos que compartilhavam inundavam seu corpo, era ela quem terminava vencedora. Altiva e imutável sobre ele. Sempre Saige e a escuridão, o esquecimento, as trevas e a avassaladora demência da maldade dentro dele, erguendo-se triunfante do leito.

Ele abraçara o que era, a essência má e perversa da natureza do homem, comprazia-se em ser o poder de Minos em todas as transações, punições e ordens do Beco. Apenas um vestígio de Morghan, determinado, tenaz, audacioso e fiel, convertido, retorcido e comprimido até o último suspiro de prazer, nas artimanhas maléficas do seu outro eu inconfessável. O Minotauro.

Ele era o que Era.

Os olhos escuros do Minotauro vaguearam pela Sete em busca da sua presa. Suas fontes indicaram o trajeto dos seus alvos e ele os acompanhava com os recursos infinitos do Solar. Minos não se enganava e solicitava ardilosa calma do seu feroz cúmplice. E o Minotauro obedecia, porque no final, aquele que pune sempre tem um senhor, ainda mais cruel do que ele próprio.

Saige se moveu para a direita e colocou-se ao lado do Minotauro na varanda do Solar. Uma escultura de boneca chinesa ao lado do gigante vestido de negro. Era um casal de estranha harmonia. Ele poderia aniquilar com um gesto, ela com um movimento. E se consumiam todas as noites, porque não sentiam maior prazer com os outros, do que sentiam alimentando as chamas destrutivas de si próprios.

--- O visitante de Minos está pronto para outra noite. – anunciou o Minotauro, sua voz fria e baixa controlada, sem perturbar a madrugada. – Pensei que não se recuperaria, mas Minos tem razão. Ele tem uma estranha energia de vida que não se esgota.

O rosto de boneca chinesa de Saige se contorceu de leve com nojo, mas ela não disse nada. Pousou os olhos amarelos com um discreto interesse no perfil do homem e voltou a contemplar a madrugada.

Ao Minotauro, Saige parecia uma gata ocupada em lamber a própria pata, sem nenhum interesse nos outros. Seu perfil delicado, os traços sublimes e os olhos dourados espremidos com indiferença entre os cílios semicerrados.

--- O tempo das artimanhas está acabando – reiniciou o Minotauro, acompanhando a direção da visão de Saige pelas ruelas da Sete. Alguém gritou pavorosamente e então, os ruídos de luta e suspiros agonizantes engoliram o protesto, desaparecendo como encanto, mas não houve nenhuma reação nos dois.

No inicio da madrugada, o Minotauro já estava ciente de quem adentrava a Sete e quem povoava a Treze. Saige assistira o movimento intenso do _Fantasma, _exibira um leve sorriso com a surra que o Arqueiro dera nos servos do Minotauro e contraíra sua face ao ouvir os relatos sobre o novo truque do Ilusionista.

Minos enviara uma mensagem e por isso, o Minotauro saíra para a varanda. Para refletir, assistir e pensar.

Minos enviara uma nova mensagem e por isso, Saige saíra atrás dele. Para seduzir, esquecer e aprisionar.

O Minotauro sabia, ela sabia. O que o seu senhor e também servo não sabia era a mola propulsora de seus atos. Com certeza, Morghan, ou melhor, o Minotauro emitiria uma estrondosa gargalhada do seu motivo, não acreditaria e então, encontraria um jeito de castigá-la.

O Minotauro falou, muito mais para si, do que para a mulher ao seu lado. – O jogo de Minos está para encontrar o seu final. Será xeque-mate.

Saige acomodou uma mecha negra atrás a orelha placidamente. O vento dissolvia o elaborado penteado no alto da cabeça, salpicando o rosto pálido de fios sedosos e negros.

--- Você deseja que eu o sirva essa noite, meu senhor? – ela murmurou, um silvo baixo, quase tímido.

O rosto do Minotauro se contraiu com as palavras dela. Aquela pergunta era uma ironia. A vontade de Saige era suprema e chegava até ele com um calor familiar, aquecendo seu sangue e provocando agulhadas na altura da virilha. Era o primeiro acorde de dança e ele se afastou dela, como faria um parceiro na pista, a fim de dar espaço para o próximo movimento, estando firmemente atados pelas mãos e pela música.

--- Não esta noite. – respondeu, num tom insípido de desinteresse. – Tenho muito sobre o que pensar. – fitou-a de soslaio. – Vá dormir, pequena.

--- Não gosto de ficar só. – replicou, puxando os lábios finos, pintados de carmesim, em uma contração de protesto que ele bem conhecia. – Permita que eu torne suas preocupações em um jugo leve.

A mão delicada pousou gentilmente no braço dele. O simples toque alastrou o calor e se consumiu em chamas pelo lado direito do seu corpo.

O Minotauro se afastou dela e andou até o outro extremo da varanda. Não havia explicação para aquela forma de poder. Ele jamais entendera como Saige fazia aquilo. Transformava o pensamento de desejo em uma forma física, que entrava pelos poros, percorria a pele, açoitava o sangue e a mente. Voltou o corpo contra a noite e visão da Sete, recostando o corpo na amurada. Encarou a amante.

Ele sentia o toque de adoração, devoção e um poder pervertido em cada gesto dela. Era ódio e paixão na equilibrada mistura que alternava a posição de serva e senhora em seu destino.

Ela sustentou o olhar dele. Viu a própria síntese elaborada pela mente do Minotauro espelhada na languidez dos véus escuros. Ela era isso e muito mais, porque seus motivos a impulsionavam a total devoção, sem tréguas ou caminho de volta. Sua missão que se tornara uma razão de ser e sem o homem a sua frente, não havia sentido no trabalho dos pulmões, da mente e do coração. Isso garantia alguns direitos. Era a lei.

Os olhos amarelos, duas contas de gema citrinos se anelavam com um brilho vermelho.

O Minotauro cerrou os dentes. Saige era filha de Minos, sua cria, sua perfeita cópia e mazela. Detinha parte do seu poder como quem recebe uma doença crônica como herança. Era o prêmio máximo pela eficiência do seu trabalho com Minos, um adereço fantástico e prazeroso que viera com o Solar e finalmente, sua total perdição.

--- Estou aqui para servi-lo. – repetiu Saige, os pés calçados em tecido preto resistente avançando em pequenos passos até ele. Ela soltou os cabelos e o manto escuro caiu sobre suas costas, ombros e rosto. – Por que resiste? Insiste e insiste todas as noites?

--- Quero pensar, Saige. – ele falou mansamente. Aquela dança era velha conhecida, pois não estavam nos primeiros acordes do tango, quando os antigos amantes se cortejam em passos cadenciados e distantes, antes que o fogo os levasse a total irracionalidade? Ela já estava a frente dele, o rosto perfeito e inocente, os olhos ardendo em desejos confessados e sua alma, ardendo com ela. Resistiu e segurou os pulsos que se ergueram para que as mãos tocassem o seu rosto. A raiva subiu pelas entranhas, esmagou seu peito e emergiu pela garganta. Ele a odiava. Saige o tornava uma mente vazia e um corpo escravo, como as centenas de clientes que enriqueciam seus bolsos, comprando os corpos dos seus próprios _escravos _da Sete. Falou, entre os lábios comprimidos – Quero outra essa noite. Não você.

As mãos de Saige se fecharam com força. Os lábios dela se crisparam de fúria e os olhos amarelos arderam com labaredas vermelhas de sangue.

--- Quer outra? – ela perguntou, doce e servil. Maneou a cabeça pensativa para o lado, os pulso atados nas mãos dele. Ignorando sua delicada compleição física perto da altura e da força a sua frente. Sorriu, cúmplice – Quer outro também?

O Minotauro emitiu um sorriso curto de sarcasmo. O fogo alastrado diminuíra e os acordes do tango havia descido ao sussurro indignado do afastamento. Poderia quase ver a cena, o corpo dela rodopiando para longe dele num imenso salão.

--- Que seja. – provocou, satisfeito com a raiva dela. Moveu a cabeça para baixo, os olhos escuros cintilando de perversão. – Traga o que tiver no Solar, minha querida. _Tenho fome. _De algo...Novo!– soltou um dos pulsos dela, ignorando a mancha vermelha na pele branca. Apanhou a mão que havia libertado, ficando os próprios dedos na palma macia de Saige. Ela grunhiu em resposta e o Minotauro tomou-lhe o dedo indicador e levou a boca, mordiscou a polpa digital e sugou lentamente a carne provada, antes de libertar a pele, com uma pressão um pouco forte, arrancando um gemido de protesto. Sorriu, mais uma vez e piscou. – Você pode assistir, se quiser...

A mão de Saige caiu ao lado do corpo e ela se recuperou da provocação. Abaixou o rosto, como se estudasse o próximo passo e então, muito lentamente, ergueu o queixo até encará-lo. A luz amarelada consumiu-se completamente em chamas vermelhas e ardentes.

A mensagem explícita explodiu no ventre do homem, irradiou rapidamente em aferroadas de calor. Sua mente contraindo-se com imagens claras do que aguardava por ambos, além das cortinas da varanda. Ele recuou contra a grade da amurada, contendo o impulso de levar a mão até o plexo solar, na altura da cicatriz umbilical. Pequenos choques percorriam seu corpo e sua respiração ficou ofegante com a mistura alucinante de prazer e fogo, sua alma ardendo e implorando para que aplacasse aquela insanidade, tomando-a nos braços.

Ele contraiu o maxilar mais uma vez e libertou o outro pulso que continha com força. As marcas avermelhadas se tornaram vergões na pele da boneca chinesa.

--- Você..joga sujo.. – falou, rouco, virando o rosto para não encará-la, mas não podia resistir. Os meandros do prazer cresciam na sua mente e agulhava seu corpo através dos centros de energia, e muito mais forte, a dor das chamas que incendiavam como se tivesse pulado em uma imensa fogueira.

Era dor e muita prazer.

Era prazer e muita dor.

Seus limites de início se cruzarem e fundiram em uma coisa só. Insana.

Saige deu um passo à frente, abraçou o homem pela cintura, agarrando-se a ele com paixão e por alguns instantes, a dor da carne em chamas pareceu diminuir.

--- É o mesmo comigo, por que não acredita? – replicou, as mãos habilmente encontrando espaço para introduzirem-se na capa e enfim, abaixo da camisa, até sentir a pele dele, seus músculos firmes e o calor que irradiava do seu corpo para o do homem que havia, há muito tempo, escolhido para si.

Ele gemeu e se impacientou, com raiva e fúria, ódio e desejo. Dobrou-se em sua altura e prendeu o rosto redondo entre os dedos, abrindo os lábios dela com a língua, voraz e faminta, sem nenhum traço de carinho ou solicitação terna.

As chamas diminuíram e a dor se foi, abrindo espaço para novas cenas em sua mente, um maior desejo em seu corpo. Prometera que seria um beijo para aplacar aquele poder demoníaco dela, mas agora, não conseguia mais parar. Sentia as tentativas de Saige para recuperar o ar entre os desatinos daquele beijo, mas tudo que pode fazer, foi conceder um breve lapso de segundo, antes de apanhá-la nos braços.

--- Você venceu, como sempre... – murmurou, as pernas dela se fechando em ao redor da sua cintura, o perfume dos cabelos sobre seus ombros, como corvos a espreita de notícias.

O Minotauro a levou para dentro do quarto e ela desceu, escorregando por seu corpo com delicadeza até o chão. Uma mão já habilmente puxando o botão da calça e procurando o caminho para o membro rijo, até encontrar a pele quente e esticada, contraindo-se com os toques diretos e as imagens mentais que desfilavam em sua mente.

Ele a afastou e jogou de costas contra o leito, deitando-se sobre Saige sem jogar todo o seu peso contra a estrutura frágil da mulher. Puxou-a para cima, enlaçando sua cintura com o braço até que seus rostos ficassem no mesmo nível.

--- Nunca você mesma, não é, Saige? Só o desejo... – acusou, rilhando os dentes de fúria. Deslizou a mão pelo lençol fino, apertando a nuca de Saige e levantou seu rosto até perto dos lábios. – Diga-me porquê!

Saige se contorceu sobre ele, as pernas novamente se enlaçando sobre a cintura estreita. Sustentou aquele olhar profundo, cheio de ódio e desejo, que tinha sobre si há tanto tempo, que sequer se lembrava do outro brilho, o que era próprio da essência de Morghan. Algo que trabalhara muito para manter esquecido e afinal, ela própria se esquecera.

--- Você tem o que quer, Morghan. – atestou Saige, satisfeita com a retirada do braço dele de suas costas, a mão livre para afastar suas roupas e arrancando a peça íntima que os separava. Sempre falando e pensando em rumo oposto aos seus atos. Ela riu, com prazer e altivez. – Você quer carinho? Compreensão? – provocou-o e seus olhos se tornaram mais uma vez, duas poças amarelas que irradiavam nuances rubras, açoitando-o. – Você só conhece o mal, inflige dor, punição, perversão, meu caro _Minotauro _– o tecido se rasgou e ela emitiu um longo suspiro, arqueando os quadris em um convite. – É o que você é e o que merece. Alguém a sua altura.

Morghan arfou, controlando a vontade de fechar os dedos em seu pescoço, esmagando o caminho do ar que permitia as cordas vocais e aquela boca imunda de lançar as verdades como se fossem maldições.

Porém, Morghan não fechou o ar que animava a vida do corpo sob o seu, quente e convidativo, ansiando tanto quanto ela por um desfecho daquela dança, mesmo que fosse assim, impaciente e rápido, inacabado em seu prelúdio e direto a um prazer rude, selvagem.

--- Se é isso que mereço. – proclamou, fechando os olhos, ao investir, lenta e profundamente, dentro daquele pequeno demônio que o dominava de corpo e alma. Ela emitiu um gemido baixo e abriu a boca para um beijo, um encontro vitorioso entre vontade e submissão. Encontraram um ritmo único, nascido de corpos que se digladiavam e se aninhavam juntos há tanto tempo, em variadas formas, até aquela simbiose que se aproximava, para completa perdição.

Morghan também sentiu a assinatura final da alforria perdida para sempre. Sua mente gritou em protesto, mas os braços de Saige estavam ao redor do seu corpo, seus lábios macios recebiam os seus beijos violentos com a mesma fúria e dentro dela era quente, firme, recebendo-o como fosse, sem inibições ou temor à escuridão da sua alma de Minotauro, porque ela também era feita de sombras, segredos e ódio.

--- Você está à altura... – suspirou, perdendo-se no ritmo que ela pedia agora, em seu ouvido.

Senhor e servo, senhora e serva.

Morghan pressentiu o estranho momento de desligamento que antecipava o orgasmo. Era uma divisão de mente-alma que o enchia de confusão, tormento e tristeza e alimentava a fúria e a raiva que crescia ao deixar os braços de Saige. Ele não se lembrava mais quando começara, e nunca soube ou se lembrava, se Saige também vivia aquele instante.

Saige esperou e percebeu o infinito, porém, ínfimo instante em que a alma de Morghan se desligava do corpo e sua mente ia passear nos escombros de lembrança, aproveitando o relaxamento da suas forças de ataque enquanto o ápice do prazer a envolvia. Sabia para onde ele ia e teria que conceder apenas um instante para que seu corpo usufruísse o prazer que ele proporcionava, a fim de correr atrás daquela mente rebelde, daquela alma torturada, para que Morghan não encontrasse o caminho de casa.

Fazia muito tempo e nada mais restava de lá, porém, Saige tinha medo que Morghan encontrasse. Era uma missão que consumira a energia de Saige, sua alma, seu coração e muito, muito tempo, mas valia a pena. Seu corpo desobedeceu a sua mente implacável e perdeu-se nas contrações de prazer com o ritmo alucinante dele, justamente naquele ponto sensível que, Morghan sabia, podia satisfazê-la até a exaustão.

Nem sempre ele tinha sido tão atencioso, nem sempre tão rude ou selvagem, nem sempre tão faminto. Porém, ele ainda era Morghan em sua essência e mesmo que custasse a pele dos servos da Treze, ele fazia o possível para não alcançar aquele lugar especial sozinho, levando-a com ele.

Se ao menos ele soubesse que era essa, justamente, sua perdição, não a levaria.

Morghan fechou os olhos quando a realidade da sua mente o arrancou dos braços de Saige e o clímax do prazer sexual perdeu sua importância. Ela sempre tivera a permissão de acompanhá-lo, porque era a única companheira que conhecia, por mais que tivesse o dom de atormentá-lo e incendiar a ódio cego que ele nutria por todas as coisas vivas. Ainda assim, ela merecia estar com ele, onde quer que fosse.

&&&&&&&&&&

O pátio era solene, o piso requintado de mármore, as altas colunas elegantes. O ambiente estava imerso em brumas espiraladas pelo vento que sacudia de um lado para o outro, adentrando pelas portas duplas, altaneiras e supremas, permitindo o exterior uma entrada acanhada naquele salão sublime, quase religioso.

Morghan tentou afastar as brumas com a mão e caminhou perdido naquele ambiente que não reconhecia, tentando associar aquele salão as suas parcas memórias conhecidas.

A cada união com Saige, o ápice sexual trazia aquelas infinitas brumas, engolfando seu conhecimento do passado em nesgas rotas de lembranças sem sentido.

Ele reprimiu a dor da revolta que assolou seu peito com uma força física. Era uma tortura inigualável, estar sempre a um passo de saber e ser tragado de volta e então, jazer adormecido nos braços dela. Levantar-se esquecido, com somente aquelas ondas de ódio puro no coração. Morghan nunca soube como lutar contra aquilo e se um dia, houvesse descoberto, ele tinha certeza, estava perdido no eterno esquecimento que jazia nos braços de Saige.

&&&&

Saige se aproximou de Morghan em pequenos passos. Ela reconhecia aquele umbral de memórias rasgadas que definhavam. Seu trabalho estava quase terminado e em uma noite muito próxima, Morghan se afastaria de seus braços, sairia de seu corpo, eternamente concentrado na fúria avassaladora do Minotauro.

Perdido. Perdido.

Saige, como sempre, sentiu vontade de desistir, mas ela era quem era. Filha do Minos, cria dele. Mentia, aniquilava memórias, seduzia e aprisionava. Era a única coisa que sabia fazer e gostava do poder de fazê-lo. Era só isso que Minos via e ela também.

Porém, ao ver a figura de Morghan, entristecido e revoltado ali, imerso nas brumas do esquecimento que ela causava, Saige se ressentia da própria natureza, porque fazia tudo aquilo com o único objetivo de tê-lo para si. Amava-o apaixonadamente, a sua maneira e sabia que Morghan merecia o poder que o Minotauro o conferia e se esse era o preço para tê-lo eternamente ao seu lado, reinando sobre os perdidos e além, Saige não poderia permitir que nada a detivesse.

Aguardou, paciente. Em breve, o choque da tristeza arrancaria Morghan do prazer final e das próprias memórias estraçalhadas e levaria Saige consigo. Ao abrir os olhos, tudo estaria esquecido e mais uma parte da alma dele, estaria perdida para sempre.

Saige fitou-o entre as brumas e respirou, lenta e apreciativamente. Sentia uma parca comunicação com o corpo, com o peso masculino sobre si, as contrações dos músculos, o hálito morno junto ao seu pescoço, o calor que emanava dele. Concentrou-se naquela sensação e novas brumas surgiram, maculando um campo de memória que só pertencia a ele, mas agora, estava ligado a ela pela união de corpo e mente.

Morghan despertaria em breve. Como fazia há muito tempo, em diversas formas e rostos, Saige saberia esperar. Agora era tão mais fácil do que fora a princípio, quando Morghan ainda era muito mais sua essência, lutava arduamente contra os instintos e estava dominado pelo elemento mágico. A chamada esperança.

Enfim, Saige encontrara o ponto onde se apegar e destruir o que era o mais belo e nobre de Morghan. Aquilo que ela também amava, mas estava longe do seu alcance e portanto, fora de cogitação manter e conquistar.

&&&&

A sensação de opressão e tristeza aumentou em Morghan. Ele ficou confuso e desejou sentir a plenitude da raiva que estava em algum lugar no seu coração, semeado naquele espaço, através da profunda decepção.

Morghan caminhou um pouco mais, afastando as brumas com movimentos solenes. Voltou a ter um indício de relaxamento e prazer, vagueando os centros nervosos do corpo até a mente, mas forçou a alma para trabalhar e acelerou a caminhada.

Sentia que a reposta a perguntas desconhecidas estava ali perto, embora, não estava realmente ansioso por encontrá-la. Ele preferia a amiga raiva, o ódio familiar, a certeza do monstro que era como companhia àquela incerteza, tristeza e profunda decepção.

Não havia salvação, por certo. Somente nos braços de Saige.

Morghan avançou e parou sem saber o que esperar da coluna sólida que surgira no seu trajeto. Esticou os braços e uma textura granulosa chegou aos seus dedos, sem ecoar resposta na memória.

Por que se enganava tanto?

Era o produto de quem era, ele, Morghan ou do trabalho de Saige ao ajudar a construir o Minotauro?

A textura granulosa ficou úmida e um cheiro forte, agridoce invadiu suas narinas. Morghan recuou, surpreso. Ele apertou os olhos para identificar as sombras das formas, as luzes das brumas. Algo tocou suavemente em seu braço, mas quando ele olhou para o lado, tudo o que viu foi a marca de três arranhões se abrindo por forças imaginárias.

Morghan reprimiu o protesto e soube que era ela. Saige estava encravando suas unhas em seu corpo, forçando-o a sair do estado prazeroso do orgasmo, arrancando-o de suas lembranças. Uma urgência se apossou de seu espírito e ele tornou a captar a sensação do corpo dela sobre o seu, as lembranças dos momentos anteriores e o gostoso relaxamento sexual reforçaram a hipnose da memória.

Morghan quase correu tateando a textura úmida e sentiu a tontura tomar conta dos seus sentidos com aquele aroma. A memória se aproximava e as brumas desvaneciam, ele exultou e sua essência vibrou em júbilo.

E então, o choque.

&&&&&&

Saige sabia o que aconteceria. Ela já assistira àquela cena infinitas vezes e não se mantinha impassível apesar do longo treinamento.

A concentração de Morghan superava em níveis de excelência aos dos simples mortais, mas ele não o sabia. Ninguém afastava seu encantamento com aquela facilidade e agora, ele contemplava, aturdido e absolutamente chocado pela tristeza, ao assistir a cena do passado que condenava a sua atual existência. A semente de desespero, decepção e raiva que, sufocada por mãos femininas, desabrocharam em pétalas de amor, regadas então, por esperança. Mas por mãos femininas, voltara a ressurgir com total fúria, poder e magnitude, e por mãos de ódio, consumiria em uma nova e total identidade.

Morghan caiu de joelhos e fitou, entontecido com a revelação, a figura inerte e vulnerável sobre a pilha de toras úmidas, prontas para serem consumidas em labaredas de chamas.

E com a lembrança, o véu escuro que tornava seus olhos em poços negros foi retirado e Morghan pôde visualizar a amplitude daquela cena com total clareza mental. Seus olhos cintilaram em límpidos tons de azuis e se nublaram de lágrimas ao observar a força daquela natureza. Fogo e fúria, alimentados pelo alto senhor daquele salão.

Seu pai.

Saige cobriu o rosto com as mãos e gritou alto pela injustiça que cometia. Sempre que a essência dele morria um pouco, ela morria com ele.

&&&&&&&&&

Morghan assistiu o senhor de inúmeros salões atear fogo no corpo vulnerável do filho sobre seus pés. A loucura daquele gesto levando a profunda tortura, a tristeza daquele fato escureceu seus sentidos.

Ali jazia a semente da sua decepção, sua raiva e perdição.

Ali jazia a verdadeira semente da sua indenidade.

Adiante haveria a semente da salvação, em olhos femininos e uma casa de cura.

Adiante haveria a semente da esperança, em mãos que curam, no coração do Rei.

E antes que esses fatos, estraçalhados pela filha de Minos pudessem ser recuperados, Morghan despertou do transe e logo adormeceu.

Adormeceu Morghan para acordar na ira do Minotauro.

O Minotauro cruel que era uma parte de Morghan.

O Minotauro temível que era o braço direito de Minos.

O Minotauro assassino que era a corrupção dos medos de Faramir.

&&&&&&&&&&&

A madrugada avançou, horas lentas escoando sem pressa. O som do Fantasma, risos, gritos, lamentos e brigas alcançaram o último nível do Solar. As cortinas da janela que separava o leito do casal da varanda estalaram no ar com o anúncio de tempestade.

Chuva.

Saige despertou do transe e esticou os membros, espreguiçando-se e tocando o corpo adormecido ao seu lado. Virou-se com cuidado para não despertá-lo e apoiou o rosto na palma da mão, seu próprio corpo subindo e descendo com o ritmo da respiração dele.

Morghan. Minotauro.

Quem acordaria? Por certo, nunca mais ele despertaria como Faramir e isso era seu trabalho. Ela suspirou, insatisfeita em alma, satisfeita em corpo. Como qualquer guerreiro ao repousar, Morghan parecia vulnerável ao dormir e por isso, Minos presenteara a própria filha para o Minotauro.

Domine ou aniquile. Suas ordens.

Morghan ressonou alto e moveu o corpo para o lado, derrubando Saige do seu aconchego. Antes que ela pudesse protestar ou encontrar uma posição confortável para respirar, o próprio Morghan ajeitou o corpo pequeno de Saige contra seu peito, enlaçou as pernas dela nas suas e repousou o braço em sua cintura. Pelo ritmo da respiração contra seus cabelos, Saige adivinhou que ele estava quase sorrindo.

Saige apertou os olhos dourados, cheios de raiva, ciúmes e fúria. Sim, pelo ódio de Minos, ainda havia um traço da essência dentro de Morghan. Ela o sabia, porque Morghan cedia espaço para sua própria essência ao dormir.

--- Estou sufocando você? – o sussurro sacudiu os pensamentos de Saige. Apenas para confirmar, ela voltou o rosto para trás ligeiramente e deparou com a face relaxada de Morghan, seus olhos fechados, os lábios se movendo devagar. Ele estava sonhando.

Um calor gostoso veio junto com o carinho naquela pergunta e logo, foi suprimido por uma onda de fúria no coração da mulher.

Aquele carinho não era para ela, mas Saige engoliu a raiva e respondeu, ternamente.

--- Não, meu amor.

--- O dia não chegou ainda... – proferiu, ressonou e ele se moveu um pouco, vagando entre fragmentos de memória do subconsciente. – Ainda há tempo. Você irá me salvar?

"_Lute contra Morghan, forje o Minotauro, mas não lute contra Faramir. Obedeça"._

Saige lembrou das palavras de Minos. Seu coração endurecendo feito uma pedra. Ela o escravizava e assim também ele o fazia. Jamais conseguiria conquistar o que mais almejava. Quanto mais perto do Minotauro, menos teria Morghan, uma fração desequilibrada da essência dele, mas ainda era um pouco daquilo que nunca teria.

"_Não falhe ou tudo será perdido. Não até que todos estejam aqui"._

--- Eu o salvarei. – mentiu, facilmente. Ela quem adivinhava a mentira, sinônimo da natureza de todos os corações que entregam os corpos aos prazeres, não era capaz de dizer a verdade ao único homem que amava. Ele o merecia, decerto. Justamente, porque não a amava. Sibilou – Durma, a noite é nossa.

Morghan suspirou entre sonhos e embalou o corpo que estava enlaçado no seu em um breve instante de paz. Os fios sedosos que se enroscavam em seu peito e no seu queixo eram negros, mas em sua mente, eles eram dourados e refletiam a luz do sol.

--- Sim, eu dormirei, minha Éowyn. – falou, mansamente e calou-se, jazido nas brumas do esquecimento.

Saige rilhou os dentes de puro ódio e seus olhos amarelos cintilaram como labaredas incandescentes de gemas rubras.

"_Deixe o Minotauro viver até que ele me devolva a faer"._

Ela fechou os olhos para dormir com os planos da madrugada. Precisavam de novos servos e novos peões.

As instruções de Minos interromperam sua linha de pensamento.

"_Quanto mais perto do objetivo, maior será o perigo. Maior será a recompensa"._

Seu criador não sabia ou talvez soubesse, mas consentia seu engano e esperança. No fundo, Saige sabia que morreria antes de permitir que Minos destruísse o seu senhor. Morreria antes de permitir que algo acontecesse a Morghan.

E morreria, antes de permitir que Morghan voltasse a ser Faramir.

&&&&&&&

O pouco sono da essência chicoteou o ódio latente em Morghan. Tão logo Saige adormecera, ele despertou e apertou os olhos, incerto do que fazia deitado e abraçado a ela, naquela hora da madrugada.

Seus olhos negros focalizaram o aposento e ele se afastou de Saige com um movimento brusco, jogou as roupas no chão e se levantou, confuso com tanta raiva expelindo em seu peito.

Ela vencera de novo e algo havia sido perdido.

Morghan caminhou até o closet e apanhou novas roupas, basicamente, o mesmo modelo e cor das anteriores. Passou a mão pelo cabelo desalinhado e odiou o brilho escuro dos olhos negros que o fitava no espelho.

A cada nova madrugada, ele odiava mais o que via no espelho. Parecia algo desencaixado dele mesmo, mas o quê, ele não sabia e perdera o entusiasmo ao procurar. Havia algo a ser feito, importante, mas Morghan não sabia o que era.

O Minotauro rugiu dentro dele e Morghan conteve-se para não acordar Saige com energia, sacudi-la pelos ombros e perguntar a serva senhora o que havia feito. Concentrou-se na mensagem de Minos.

Sim, era isso. Aquilo importante que deveria ser feito. Não era?

Com um esgar de desinteresse, Morghan colocou os óculos que cobriam parte da sua face e deixou o aposento sem olhar para trás, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Os habitantes do Solar cederam passagem para o Minotauro e se apressaram a colocar fora do caminho dele. Somente seus seguranças atreviam a chamá-lo de Morghan e seguiam seus passos, descendo os desníveis do Solar até o subsolo. Portas e escadas, buracos e janelas com grades em um infinito labirinto até o chão.

Morghan abriu o alçapão e desceu a escadinha de metal em sinuosas curvas até o calabouço. O ódio que ardia em sua alma provocava um ritmo mais rápido que seus seguranças esforçaram para acompanhar. Ele saltou para o solo e o ambiente funesto o envolveu deliberadamente.

Era uma imensa sala de jantar. Com uma mesa para cinqüenta pessoas. A cadeira do patriarca estava vazia e um biombo adornado com motivos chineses alongava-se daquele lugar principal até a outra porta de entrada, especialmente para o uso de Minos.

Somente o ilustre hóspede de Minos e agora, do Minotauro estava ali. Sua cabeça sonolenta caída sobre o braço dobrado, o corpo imóvel apoiado na superfície de mogno negro. Ele parecia dormir profundamente, mas se remexeu com o som de passos pesados até sua pessoa.

Como uma criança que acorda de um pesadelo para entrar na tenebrosa realidade, o hospede ergueu a cabeça e fitou Morghan com imensos olhos cheios de receio.

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&**_

**O Ilustre Hóspede.**

--- Olá. – saudou, gentilmente.

Morghan não respondeu, puxou a cadeira com estrépito e sentou-se a frente do hóspede, do outro lado da mesa.

--- Você ainda está vivo. – afirmou Morghan, em uma fria acusação.

O hospede ensaiou um sorriso, mas só conseguiu um trêmulo movimento de lábios. Ele podia sentir as emanações de fúria do homem e estava muito cansado após as perguntas cruéis de Minos.

O hospede respirou profundamente e preparou-se para um novo embate. Ele havia abraçado sua missão com coragem e determinação, mas agora não podia deixar de pensar que também fora uma imensa tolice.

"Espere um pouco", dissera o bom amigo e o que ele fizera? Como sempre, ele aventurava-se no caminho de redenção, da esperança e na fé da amizade.

--- Estou vivo e neste lugar, é um desafio. – moveu os braços cansados e empurrou o corpo para trás. O espaldar da cadeira sustentou sua coluna e ele conseguiu trazer o sorriso para o rosto, finalmente. – Que bom que veio me dar um alô. Aqui é muito solitário.

--- Por isso, nós chamamos de solitária. – rebateu Morghan. Os dedos tamborilando com impaciência sobre a madeira polida. – Por que não diz logo o que Minos quer?

--- E sairei livre daqui? – tornou, com ligeira ironia.

Morghan sorriu, retirou os óculos e o hóspede estremeceu.

--- Eu não sou dado a mentiras. – avisou, em tom austero, porém, sem emoção. – Você irá morrer, isso é fato. Pode sofrer menos.

--- Eu não tenho medo de sofrer. – o hóspede fugiu daquelas poças sombrias que o encarava. - A traição é pior. – murmurou – Não, o que acontece com você é pior...

Morghan contraiu o cenho e fez um gesto impaciente com a mão. Voltou a tamborilar os dedos sobre a madeira, pendeu o corpo para trás e fitou o teto alto. Os ladrilhos de diversas cores dançaram na superfície negra da sua íris antes que Morghan voltasse a fitar seu interlocutor.

--- Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

O hóspede avaliou o Minotauro. Sombras escuras marcavam seus olhos e eles reluziam como vácuos negros de perdição. Sentia o ódio, a raiva e a perdição. Ele estava falhando miseravelmente. Tudo que tinha que fazer era recuperar a moeda e trazer aquele amigo de volta para casa, mas não contava com a força de Saige, com os demônios internos de Morghan ou com o poder de Minos.

Sabia que Morghan não estava pronto, se tornaria cruel e ele não queria sofrer, não nas mãos de um antigo amigo. Por outro lado, até mesmo Morghan estava definhando para a completa vitória do Minotauro e ele já não sabia se poderiam recuperar a essência de Faramir.

Deu de ombros, pediu a benção dos Valar e arriscou.

--- Eu sei tudo sobre você. – arriscou um olhar cauteloso para os seguranças. Ele estava imóveis em locais estratégicos da sala. Ele ouvira falar que os seguranças não eram para Morghan e sim, para as suas vítimas. Uma forma de evitar que o Minotauro se exaltasse nas penitências. Empurrou mais uma porção de coragem e força, avaliou os riscos e rebateu. – Por que não foi visitar o Arqueiro na solitária?

Morghan não esperava aquela pergunta. Encarou o hóspede, arqueou a sobrancelha e riu com escárnio.

--- Você sabe que eu não fui visitar o Arqueiro. Bem, isso já é alguma coisa. – o olhar gélido de Morghan percorreu os seguranças, desconfiado. – O que isso diz sobre mim?

O hóspede uniu as mãos sobre a mesa. Reuniu toda a postura digna que conseguiu e proferiu, cuidadoso.

--- Porque Minos ordenou que você não fosse, não chegasse perto dele. Minos tem medo que você descubra algo com o Arqueiro. – enumerou, observando a inexpressividade de Morghan se condensar e soube, estava em terreno muito perigoso. – Ele também sabe quem você é, Morghan.

--- Isso está enfadonho. – Morghan bateu o punho fechado, suavemente, contra a madeira. – Eu vou dizer o que eu sei e o que quero. – cravou os olhos negros e velados na figura a sua frente. – Eu não me importo com o que você ou o Arqueiro sabem. Sim, Minos não quer e eu também não me importo. Entre virar fonte de energia para Minos e descobrir, eu prefiro deixar que ele faça seu banquete contigo. – os dedos se fincaram na mesa como garras e Morghan dobrou o tórax para frente. – Você acha que Minos se importa com o que você tem a dizer, criatura? Tudo que ele quer é que todos os seus amigos estejam na hora certa e no lugar certo atraídos pelo desejo de salvá-lo e então, adeus _faer._

O hóspede sustentou a pressão indiferente daqueles olhos inimigos que roubavam o brilho amável e gentil da face que conhecera. Todos cometeram erros no passado, haviam aprendido nos Corredores e seguido em frente, prontos para vencer, contribuir e auxiliar os amigos escolhidos para as missões.

Exceto Faramir. Ele continuava perdido e se debatendo nas trevas, com aquela face distorcida de desprezo, os olhos negros velados de gelo e desamor, morrendo todas as noites um pouco, sem efetivamente morrer, o que para ele, seria a salvação.

--- Então, por que perguntou? – o hóspede maneou a cabeça em negativa. – Não cabe a mim, Morghan. Esse papel. – passou a mão nos cabelos anelados, com um suspiro de exaustão. – Não sou eu quem direi seu nome ou revelarei os segredos dos meus amigos. Não sou eu quem vou trazer a sua morte.

Morghan deu de ombros e riu sem humor.

--- Ah, por isso. – apontou o indicador para o hóspede e voltou a tamborilar na mesa. - Gosto de me distrair. E você é diversão certa.

--- Eu sou um estúpido, Morghan. – falou, suavemente. Apoiou nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa. – Achei que poderia salvá-lo e perdi tudo.

A sobrancelha de Morghan ergueu-se um pouco.

--- Salvar-me? – ele riu, agora com ironia. – Ah, você não pode salvar nem a si mesmo.

--- Exato. – finalizou, corajosamente. – Você pode.

--- Eu? – Morghan endureceu a face e empurrou o corpo para trás. A cadeira fez um barulho irritante e ele se levantou. – Eu suponho que eu pudesse, Linus, mas eu não quero. Os seguranças ficaram de sobreaviso, olharam receosos e Morghan fez um gesto que implicava em espera. Eles obedeceram e o Minotauro rugiu baixinho para o hóspede – E o que eu ganharia com isso, Linus?

O rapaz tornou a erguer a cabeça e pousou os grandes olhos muito azuis na figura a sua frente.

--- Sua salvação, Morghan. – frisou, baixinho, antes de voltar a apoiar a cabeça contra os braços, usando-os de travesseiro. – E eu já disse, meu nome não é Linus. – fechou os olhos, a espera de um golpe. De dor ou de esperança. – Meu nome é Frodo.

Morghan conteve o ar. As lembranças se rasgaram em brumas.

Ele esperou. Algo importante que tinha que fazer.

Morghan maneou a cabeça e desistiu de continuar importunando seu hóspede. Não sabia mais o motivo pelo qual Minos mantinha o rapaz ali há tanto tempo. Ele não era ninguém importante, apenas uma isca.

Sem dizer mais nada, Morghan se afastou da grande mesa e do salão de sombras, com o olhar piedoso do hóspede a segui-lo.

Com a partida de Morghan, Minotauro ou Faramir, Frodo sabia que tudo que tinha que fazer era continuar contando o tempo até que _eles _chegassem.

Tinha fé que não falhariam.

Como os verdadeiros amigos que nunca falhavam.

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&**_

Reviews são muito esperadas!


	6. A Marca

Saudações!

Ei, agora sei que todos irão me perdoar! Dois capítulos em dois dias!

Finalmente, eles chegaram. Já estava pronto, mas eu precisei arrumar o capítulo anterior.

O Beco muda de tom a todo instante e espero que gostem desse novo trecho. Ficou um pouco longo, mas quando o tema ou o ambiente são os mesmos, eu não gosto de dividir. Parece que agora vou conseguir chegar nas explicações, desde que a inspiração não me enrole em novas tramas.

Meus agradecimentos a todos os feeds! Graças a eles, eu continuo escrevendo apesar da loucura atual da minha vida. Vocês são fantásticas!

Obrigada pela companhia.

**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I**

**A Marca**

_Folhas amarelas._

_Folhas castanhas._

_Da fonte rasteira as altaneiras_

_O outono chega antes da primavera._

_E com ela, todas essas folhas pequenas._

_Afaste uma folha, está ali._

_Levante uma raiz, está lá._

_Corra, pule e salte._

_Tente escapar, você vai conseguir?_

_Corra veloz, pule montanhas, salte infinitos._

_Não, não..._

_Você não pode fugir!_

**O Refúgio de Elladan**

_Um mar de folhas verdes, macias e rugosas, com perfumes aromáticos em cada curva da sua pele sedosa. Timbres dourados de luz contornavam os relevos das folhas. Luzes brilhantes e energia pura. _

_Em um tallan flutuante sobre um mar de folhas, o corpo dele repousava. O vento da memória soprava as folhas, elas se erguiam como grandes ondas do mar e giravam, para direita e para esquerda, com faces do passado sorrindo e acenando em espelhos cristalinos impressos nas superfícies das folhas. Era um mar de contentamento, verde, relva, pó dourado e felicidade. _

_Era o repouso mental de um guerreiro élfico._

A luz do sol fitou o corpo do elfo com um murmúrio ressabiado. Seus raios desejavam ter voz para soprar e sacudi-lo, mas tudo que podia fazer era deitar alguns dedos aquecidos na parte nua de sua pele, incitando-o a despertar para uma nova manhã de tarefas.

Elladan ignorou o calor que tocava sua pele. Era sempre o sinal de um novo dia e o filho de Elrond não necessitava de uma segunda chamada. Porém, sua mente ainda estava assistindo ao passado no mar de folhas, o corpo sem o fardo do peso flutuando sobre um tallan dourado e uma paz perfeita, douradora. Ficaria em seu repouso sagrado até o final da maré, como um sedento espera terminar até o último gole da água refrescante.

Ele se virou nos lençóis, colando o abdômen no colchão, o braço direito dobrando-se em uma concha protetora sob o travesseiro, um novo ninho para a cabeça dispersa em mil folhas. Os cabelos negros espalhados no tecido receberam o reflexo teimoso da luz da manhã, irradiando um tom avermelhado em um singular efeito natural. Os cílios escuros pairando sobre a pele, movendo-se como pequenas asas inquietas, conquanto os olhos reviravam rapidamente para a direita e a esquerda sob as pálpebras fechadas. Com longas e pausadas respirações, Elladan dormia um sono profundo e perfeito.

_O tallan flutuava sobre o mar de folhas verdes, acobreadas por tons infinitos de dourado, prata e púrpuros. O sopro da memória embalou uma nova ascensão de infinitas folhas e sobre o tallan móvel elas caíram. Era uma grande onda que arrebentava contra os pés da montanha._

_Elladan sorriu e abriu os braços. As palmas da mão para cima, colhendo infinitas partículas de risos, frases e memórias. A chuva de folhas caiu em seu rosto, torso, pernas e pés, flutuando em inebriantes sensações ao longo da sua mente. _

_Os raios de sol dividiram-se em infinitos fachos de luz, um dossel de energia divina para o guerreiro élfico. E seus fachos traziam as últimas memórias, a chave que trancava sua mente de todo o mal._

"_Não, não. Ainda não! Vá embora manhã, espere um pouco despertar..."_

A cabeça de Elladan moveu-se um pouco para dentro do ninho protetor do braço. Seus olhos se aferroaram em uma determinação concentrada, os dedos se fecharam sobre o tecido macio do lençol e das dobras sedosas do travesseiro. Um longo suspiro ecoou dos lábios entreabertos e ele quase sorriu, murmurando no limite entre o sono e o despertar.

--- Espere um pouco despertar, agüente as tarefas em seus ombros Anor. Espere manhã! Espere um pouco pelo meu adar...

Mais um suspiro e ondas de folhas. Ondas de lembranças.

_A figura nobre parou em frente à estátua. A túnica azul-escura esvoaçava com o vento amoroso de Imladris e os cabelos escuros encontravam-se atrás da cabeça, em uma trança caprichada, entremeada com fios de prata._

_Ele aguardou a distância necessária. Tremendo e vibrando de expectativa em sua imaturidade e pureza. Olhou para cima, para a digna e poderosa figura do pai. O elfinho se sentou aos pés do seu Herói e aguardou, em uma paciência impaciente de criança._

_A face antiga e juvenil de Elrond resvalou para baixo e encontrou a face ainda redonda de elfinho, atento a todos seus movimentos. Os círculos negros cintilavam como pedras preciosas, a boca aberta num círculo perfeito de expectativa. Ele teve vontade de gargalhar com aquela imagem, mas conteve-se em uma expressão conspiratória, que o elfinho se apressou em copiar, causando-lhe cócegas na garganta e uma onda absurda de amor eterno._

_Por fim, Elrond piscou e ergueu as mãos. _

_Do alto da fonte, a estátua de Gil-Galad, em seus sublimes contornos marmóreos. De traçados nobres e de inquestionável beleza, ganhou um brilho súbito. Os músculos da estátua, o perfil altaneiro, a concentração do guerreiro no seu alvo, a maneira como o maxilar estava cravado e o olho focalizado adiante, até a curvatura dos dedos sobre a flecha, a ondulação perfeita dos cabelos sobre as costas e o traçado gentil da tranças sobre as orelhas pontudas. Toda a gloria da retratação majestosa do sublime Rei ganhou um brilho súbito e então... A estátua se moveu! Os músculos se flexionaram lentamente, o vento afastou um cacho para trás do ombro poderoso, os dedos se ergueram e tornaram a se fechar com mais força. O olho de Gil-Galad se abriu e então, fechou muito devagar, os lábios se contorceram ligeiramente para cima em um sorriso de vitória antecipada. Era um efeito sobrenatural de artesões divinamente inspirados e a luz de Elbereth coroava sua cabeça, branca e pura, cantando canções a sua vida imortal._

_O pequeno Elladan saltou e ficou em pé, gritando de euforia e aplaudindo, sempre ansiando pelo disparo do guerreiro, tragado na memória dos contos ouvidos muitas vezes antes. _

_Elrond fechou os olhos ouvindo os gritos, as palmas e então, o riso de sinos, ventos e tempestades na boca do filho. A estátua cessou seu movimento e a luz de Elbereth recuou de mansinho, como uma saudação de despedida, após o movimento final do espetáculo._

_Elladan agarrou a barra da túnica de Elrond e fitou-o com seus imensos olhos negros, brilhantes e puros, cheios de contentamento._

"_Faça de novo, Ada! Faça de novo!"._

_Do tallan flutuante, Elladan sorriu e abriu os olhos para a chuva de luzes de sol que cobriam seu repouso como dossel celestial. As folhas recaíram suaves, rodopiando em suspiros de até breve e o tallan pousou, docemente no chão de verde-mar._

Na cama de lençóis retorcidos, Elladan sentiu a mente expandindo-se para todo o corpo e foi como cair dentro dos músculos, encher todo o seu espaço físico com luz e contentamento. Abriu os mesmos olhos físicos para o despertar do novo dia e recebeu um tapinha camarada de Anor em sua face. Levantou o rosto completamente e sacudiu os cabelos negros. Como sempre, não pode deixar de sorrir enlevado e lembrar, murmurar em um contralto de canto.

---Faça de novo, Ada! – sussurrou, a guisa de bom dia.

**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&**

**Laços de Sangue, Laços de Amor**

A placa anunciava que o zoológico estava fechado, mas sempre havia um bando de crianças curiosas esticando os pescoços sobre a cerca. Mãos que se fechavam entre as grades de aço e narizes espremidos contra as paredes de vidro, onde os animais marinhos nadavam preguiçosamente. Um ou outro casal utilizava as copas das árvores imensas como refúgio contra o sol, aproveitando para um beijo roubado. A praça situada no centro da bifurcação contava com inúmeras mesas para jogos inofensivos e o barulho do riso das crianças se misturava à conversa lenta, ao riso preguiçoso dos velhos, entre uma partida de dama ou gamão.

O Parque Ecológico iniciava no lado direito da Praça do Sol. Na outra extremidade, o internato e colégio. Durante a semana, o diretor tinha um trabalho danado para manter os alunos no solo, pois sempre trepavam nas árvores dos pátios ou escalavam as grades das quadras, a fim de espiarem os casais que namoravam na Praça. Nos fins de semana, as atrações do Zoológico e o movimento do Parque alcançavam o máximo da euforia, e os alunos em regime de internato aprontavam inúmeras estripulias para escaparem do colégio.

Felizmente, o diretor recebera com alivio a preciosa ajuda dos gêmeos que haviam começado a trabalhar no Parque no ano anterior. Fosse um ou outro – embora ele não tivesse a menor noção de quem era quem! – aqueles magníficos seres humanos sempre traziam suas pestinhas de volta para a escola. A atuação dos gêmeos já riscara o Parque da lista de lugares possíveis para um namoro rápido, mas assim mesmo, alguém sempre tentava experimentar o local.

O quadro geral era alentador ao espírito e fora por isso que Elladan resolvera aceitar o emprego no Parque Ecológico. Depois de tantas missões dos Valar em hospitais, clínicas, ambulâncias e até mesmo nos navios salva-vidas, Elladan acabara se decidindo pela tranqüilidade do Parque. No final, o irmão sempre caçoava dele dizendo que Elladan havia mudado de profissão. Entre um curativo, uma picada ou um susto nas piscinas naturais, Elladan sempre dava um jeito de consertar um mau-pensamento ou ouvia as queixas dos corações enamorados, antes de levá-los de volta para o internato, do outro lado da rua.

Sua decisão surpreendera os amigos, exceto Legolas. Sem que ninguém soubesse ainda da localização, o amigo aparecera na entrada do Parque e viera dar os parabéns pela escolha de Elladan. Os dois se sentaram no Parque do Sol e os amigos conversaram sobre as últimas missões dos Valar, a união de Legolas com Éowyn, o sucesso de Arwen como modelo e a briga fantástica entre Éomer e Lothíriel ao tentarem dissuadir Merry de se unir ao Greenpeace.

No final, o assunto em pauta foi o novo desaparecimento de Frodo. Ele vivia sumindo entre uma missão e a outra, como se houvesse incorporado o hábito de colocar o Um Anel no dedo e isso tivesse marcado sua alma para sempre. Gimli continuava saindo com garotas de programa e andava com teorias conspiratórias sobre os crimes no submundo. O único que dava atenção às teorias malucas de Gimli era Aragorn e recentemente, ele conseguira convencer Gandalf que havia um sentido naquele monte de absurdos que o anão, esticado por Aulë, proferia aos Escolhidos dos Valar.

Os gêmeos já haviam se retirado da face da nova Arda inúmeras vezes, mas acabavam retornando ao falarem com os Antigos e resolviam esperar mais um pouco. Havia se tornado um padrão e os amigos daquela Sociedade ampliada ficavam em estado de alerta quando os gêmeos pintavam no cenário. Eles eram sempre um sinal de que algum deles estava metido em encrenca.

A gaiola oscilou entre os dedos do elfo e ele desviou o olhar do chalé, fazendo um estalido baixo com a língua entre os dentes. A distração bem vinda o arrancara de seus pensamentos e eles se voltaram para a espécie que carregava cuidadosamente. O belo passaro de pêlo vermelho agitou as asas, desajeitado com a tala em uma delas e quase caiu com a tentativa de alçar vôo. Seu bico cônico foi projetado para cima, os pequenos olhos escuros cintilando para a criatura que a segurava.

--- Tenha paciência, Hollë – proferiu, mansamente. O pássaro girou a cabeça em um ângulo curioso e o elfo sorriu, assoviou baixinho. – Em breve, você estará livre. – piscadas repetidas e outro sorriso terno do elfo. – Eu prometi, não foi?

Em resposta, Hollë emitiu um alto trinado e resvalou em um canto estrondosamente alto para um pássaro que pesava somente 46 gramas. Sua crista se ergueu, orgulhosa e mesmo titubeando com a asa enfaixada em um ramo, Hollë arrebatou a clareira com sua melodia eloqüente.

Ele ouviu com atenção enlevada aquele canto de agradecimento e lembrança da liberdade. Seu coração alçou vôo junto com Hollë e voltou a caminhar ao longo da trilha bem delineada para o chalé.

Hollë finalizou a canção e acomodou uma das asas.

--- Eu sei, ele está demorando. – falou o elfo, escolhendo uma das pedras para se sentar. – Está dormindo tanto! Será que nunca me contará sobre os sonhos, Hollë? Terei eu que arrancar dele, como sempre. – os dedos do elfo agarraram os pequenos gravetos de madeira e Holle cambaleou entre os ramos perfumados que serviam de leito. O elfo suspirou e enfiou o dedo indicador até o pássaro. – Desculpe, mas que irmão tolo eu tenho, pequena.

Elrohir seguira a escolha do irmão e acabara por se fixar no Parque Ecológico, mas trabalhando no Zoológico, como veterinário. Ele preferia falar com os animais a se misturar com as pessoas e os animais pareciam extremamente felizes com a preferência do novo amigo. O diretor do Zoológico tinha a teoria secreta que os animais não adoeciam, simplesmente, para agradar a Elrohir.

A segunda-feira era um dia de sol e somente o Parque contava com os portões abertos. Era o dia favorito de Elrohir, quando podia passear no Parque, vistoriar os estabelecimentos dos amigos, conversar com eles e acompanhar o irmão no seu trabalho. Às vezes, Elrohir desaparecia após terminar seu trabalho quando Arwen estava na cidade e era um dia duplamente feliz, quando Aragorn estava junto, porque os três desapareciam no Parque.

Os funcionários tinham chalés de madeira, graciosos e bem equipados como opções de moradia, mas muito poucos utilizavam aquele benefício, alegando que os diretores queriam explorar da proximidade para trabalharem além da hora. Os gêmeos acharam o arranjo bastante conveniente e se instalaram em um dos chalés, no centro do Parque, bem afastado das atrações principais. O Parque também contava com um Mirante bonito e tranqüilo, usado pelos casais nos fins de semana como local de encontro e uma espécie de imitação de templo japonês logo acima do Mirante, ladeado por arvores frutíferas e um círculo de rochas naturais, que era um cenário encantador de madrugada.

Logo, os gêmeos construíram uma espécie de tallan em um trecho pulverizado de bromélias, que rodeavam o antigo carvalho do Parque. A imensa árvore centenária tinha quase um quilômetro de copas, quatro metros de altura e do alto do tallan, os gêmeos mordiscavam sementes e as frutas do Parque, ouvindo e conversando sobre o mundo. Aos pés do carvalho se estendiam mangueiras, cajuzeiros, abricoteiros, janeleiros, macieiras, sorveteiras, carvalhos, ipês floridos em tons amarelos, vermelho e roxos. A tarefa de zelar pelo Parque cabia aos bombeiros florestais e os fiscais, mas recebiam a prestimosa ajuda dos gêmeos, que abraçaram a tarefa de zelar pelo Parque, com igual empenho ou maior, com o que prestavam cuidados aos animais e humanos que passeavam por ali.

Com a chegada dos gêmeos ao Parque Ecológico, o ponto de encontro entre os Escolhidos logo se transferiu para aquele local e todos gozavam de relativa paz durante os animados encontros, ao menos, duas vezes ao ano. Os eldar se reuniam ao redor das inúmeras nascentes do Parque, em noites limpas e frias, conversando baixinho e finalmente, cantando doces canções. Suas almas se iluminavam de felicidade com a reunião e transmitia paz aos animais que dormiam no Parque e no Zoológico. Elrohir e Elladan uniam suas vozes de timbre grave em contraltos harmoniosos com os doces agudos e sopranos de Arwen. Legolas, às vezes arriscava a melodia com um violão, mas o instrumento era deixado para trás com a fusão das vozes élficas, mil vezes mais afinadas que qualquer instrumento. A verdadeira bagunça começava quando os hobbits e Gimli resolviam mostrar seus talentos musicais, entoando e cantando letras pitorescas ou maliciosas, arrancando risos dos humanos presentes. Gandalf acompanhava a festa fumando seu cachimbo e somente nos aniversários especiais, o antigo mago arriscava lançar um dos seus fogos de artifício, mas nem sempre era possível, pois os vizinhos do Parque acabavam acordando com aquelas luzes espetaculares e eles desejavam manter o anonimato a qualquer custo.

Uma noite como aquela alimentava a alma e afastava a saudade que sentiam com as missões dos Valar, mesmo que ficassem uns anos separados pelas circunstâncias e escolhas.

O som de uma voz semelhante a sua encheu a clareira. Hollë trinou uma vez e levantou a crista, piscando e torcendo a cabeça para Elrohir.

--- É, eu também não sei como nos confundem tanto! – Elrohir levantou-se e equilibrou a gaiola, jogando as mechas rebeldes para trás do rosto. Piscou para o pássaro, em um gracejo irônico – Ele canta tão mal!

O trinado seguinte pareceu uma grande risada e Elrohir uniu sua gargalhada ao timbre vibrado de musica de Hollë.

--- Onde está aquele tratante do Léron? – perguntou para si. Girou nos calcanhares, a procura de qualquer indicio. Seus ouvidos registravam o compasso macio, quase felino do animal, mas estava distante e Elrohir deduziu que o fiel Léron não estava nos seus melhores dias. Ergueu a voz só um pouco, afinal, a audição de Léron era quase tão boa quanto a sua. – Faça como quiser, Léron. Sabe que pode contar comigo, e não entendo o porquê do seu comportamento.

Elrohir, tão logo proferiu aquela frase, ressentiu de tê-la dito. Léron detectava a hesitação a distancia e saberia que ele não estava sendo completamente verdadeiro. Suspirou e deu de ombros, caminhando mais rápido para a escadinha da varanda do chalé. Esperava que Léron compreendesse, pois a verdade era que Elrohir notara sutis mudanças em Elladan e aquilo estava afastando o fiel Léron da convivência deles.

Para surpresa do elfo, porém, um baque fofo atrás de si anunciou a chegada súbita de Léron. Hollë emitiu um agudo em protesto, agitando as asas de maneira atrapalhada.

--- Shh, calma Hollë, vai se machucar... – postou uma das mãos na cintura e fechou o cenho para o animal recém-chegado. – Por que faz isso, Lér ? Sabe que assusta Hollë. – sem agüentar a queda da mandíbula do animal, como se tivesse aberto um grande sorriso, Elrohir riu. – Está bem. Por que anda macambúzio e não me conta logo o que se passa?

O grande animal sentou-se nas patas traseiras e focinhou o chão, a procura de algum pequeno invertebrado para atormentar. Elrohir tornou a dar de ombros e acalmou o pássaro que ainda se agitava, um pouco nervoso, entre suas mãos. Não era para menos. A presença de Léron no Parque era suficiente para causar uma verdadeira revolução na Diretoria, no bairro e se bobear, na cidade. Para ele, Léron era fantástico, fiel, caçador. Íntegro, fabuloso em força e beleza. Para qualquer outra pessoa, Léron era um imenso lobo de pêlo cinzento, com manchas negras nos olhos e brancas nas patas, dentes ainda maiores e um comportamento bastante assustador.

Elrohir cuidara de Léron quando o Zoológico havia falhado na introdução deste novo exemplar de beleza selvagem. Léron causara pânico total ao escapar da jaula e atacar o grupo que tentava sedá-lo. O evento encerrara com um prejuízo considerável para o Zoológico e o Diretor fora pressionado para sacrificar o animal. Quando Elrohir chegara ao prédio da clínica, encontrara um imenso lobo deitado de lado na mesa de cirurgia, ganindo e uivando de maneira aterrorizante, sem deixar de lamber as próprias feridas com um olhar de desespero assassino. Léron saiu bastante machucado, tonto com os sedativos, mas ainda lutando e ferindo todos que tentavam se aproximar.

Para surpresa de todos, Léron permitira a aproximação de Elrohir, ciente que ele não era um humano comum. Sequer, humano. Elrohir entendia Léron e vice-versa. Cuidou dele, tornaram-se amigos. A comunidade continuava pressionando a direção para sacrificar o lobo e Elladan precisou de toda a sua capacidade para deter a revolta do irmão gêmeo. Finalmente, eles tiveram a idéia de anunciar que cuidariam do assunto.

E agora, Léron transitava livre e incógnito pelo Parque. Dormia nas proximidades do chalé e desaparecia para caçar, retornando matreiro e satisfeito, a ponto de abanar a cauda para Elrohir. Escondia-se de todos, caminhando em sombras, ocultando-se entre grades, muros e troncos de árvores. Saltava muros, arrastava-se entre os edifícios e seguia, ladino e fiel, o passo de Elrohir. Pelo convívio de Elladan com os seres humanos, Léron terminava por vigiá-lo à distância, o que causava certo receio em Elladan, pois temia que algum gesto irritado dos seus pacientes alertasse o instinto protetor de Léron.

Porém, Léron seguia o acordo a risca. Escondia-se durante o dia, permanecia com eles à noite. Elladan e Elrohir tentavam buscar um local adequado para o lobo, mas o tempo foi passando, os laços de amizade se estreitando e Léron continuou junto dos gêmeos. Pela insistência e naturalidade de Elrohir, os outros animais foram aceitando Léron e sua liberdade. Com poucas exceções. Estas, Léron fazia questão de visitar de quando em quando, causando confusão no Zoológico e no Parque e provocando discussões entre os irmãos.

--- Faça como quiser, seu filhote de warg. – Elrohir agitou a mão, espantando algo invisível e voltou a andar. – Ignore-me.

O elfo escutou o rosnado baixo de Léron e torceu os lábios num sorriso. Na última reunião dos amigos, Léron aparecera para dar um alô após ficar escondido nas sombras, ouvindo a conversa e a música. Compreendera tudo a sua maneira, mas seu instinto caçador não evitara do lobo em pregar alguns sustos na Sociedade. Como roubar o cachimbo de Aragorn, correr com o cajado de Gandalf ou pular no colo de Lothíriel derrubando-a no chão e assim, quase matando Éomer de susto. Sua amizade com o lobo se tornara uma brincadeira entre eles, bem como a feroz defesa de Léron se tornara lendária.

Ele parecia um cachorro de estimação, com garras um pouquinho mais afiadas e dentes estreitos, prontos para estraçalhar. Obedecia somente a Elrohir e acatava os conselhos de Elladan. Nos bons dias de Léron, claro.

Elrohir alcançou a varanda e olhou para trás. Léron virou o focinho, farejou o ar com interesse e abanou a cauda.

--- Interesseiro. – acusou Elrohir.

A porta do chalé se abriu e Elladan brindou o irmão com um sorriso idêntico ao que se espalhava no rosto de Elrohir.

--- Bom dia, _toron-nin_. – saudou Elladan, lançando um pedaço de carne para o alto. Elladan desviou do desjejum do lobo e arregalou os olhos escuros. Elladan manteve o sorriso pairando nos lábios – Olá, Mírimon!

O lobo saltou com agilidade, abocanhou a carne e pousou no chão, rosnando satisfeito. Agitou a carne para um lado e para o outro, tornou a saltar, como se estivesse brigando com algo vivo.

--- Pensei que era o meu café. – retrucou Elrohir avaliando o irmão com um olhar penetrante. – Muitos pacientes, meu irmão? – pousou a gaiola de Hollë no batente, sentando-se ao lado do pássaro. O pequeno cardeal ficou um pouco mais nervoso com a demonstração de fúria do quadrúpede.

Elladan sustentou o olhar de Elrohir buscando lugar ao seu lado. Os dois eram cópias idênticas de corpos esguios, com músculos bem definidos por muitas batalhas, cabelos negros como azeviche assim como grandes olhos escuros, onde se espelhava um profundo conhecimento do mundo. Belezas inigualáveis do sangue élfico com gênios diversos e almas equivalentes em coragem, bondade e determinação.

Elladan afastou os cabelos do rosto e procurou o rosto do irmão, imaginando se Elrohir pretendia cortar as madeixas crescidas, quase na altura dos ombros. Em comum acordo, mantinham aquele espelho fiel que traduzia a irmandade física da comunhão de almas.

--- Você é péssimo em jogar indiretas, Ro. – avisou Elladan, com uma grande mordida na manga que carregava. Limpou o sumo que escorreu no canto da boca com um gesto displicente. – Bem sabe que meu trabalho aqui não demanda jornadas duplas.

--- Ou triplas. – cortou Elrohir desmanchando os cabelos do irmão.

Elladan esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

--- Eu estava apenas lembrando.

Elrohir arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e fingiu concordar. Conferiu a localização do lobo antes de retomar o rumo da conversa. Nenhum dos dois comiam carne e aproveitavam o estoque oferecido pelo Parque para diminuir as caçadas noturnas de Léron. Embora, era difícil convencer Léron em consumir algo sem caçar.

--- Acho que vou comprar um babador para você e para Léron. – disse, cruzando os braços à frente do tórax. - Eu continuo com a impressão que tem algo errado com você, _toron-nin. _

Elladan limitou-se a saborear a fruta e pensou na doçura do sumo que descia por sua garganta. Era quase tão doce e macia quanto eram algumas lembranças. Fechou os olhos com força e um calor agradável desceu sua espinha, concentrando-se em um súbito choque de força nas vértebras cervicais.

Elrohir levou a mão à nuca e massageou o ponto abaixo dela, oculto pela camiseta cinza. Quase saltou do batente, e por pouco, derrubando a já assustada Hollë.

--- Ah, o que foi? – Elrohir abaixou o braço e apontou o indicador para Léron. O lobo estava muito perto da varanda, a cauda espichada para o ar, as patas da frente esticadas em uma posição de ataque. – Pare com isso, Léron!

Os dentes de Léron cintilaram com a luz do sol. O rosnado baixo aumentou, em uma linguagem clara que o lobo não estava brincando.

--- O que há com você hoje, Lér? – desabafou Elrohir, ainda atordoado com a fisgada nas costas e a lembrança do pesadelo que quase o derrubara do tallan na noite anterior.

Por conta daquela má impressão, Elrohir passara a noite caminhando pelo Parque, buscando conforto entre os elementos da natureza e fora assim que encontrara a acidentada Hollë perto do ninho. Era muito nova e não conseguira acompanhar o passeio da família, muito velha para unir-se a eles na busca por alimentos.

Era tudo muito incompreensível. Elrohir e Elladan conheciam a nova missão dos amigos, seu papel naquele Beco era inexistente e Estel continuava afirmando que eles não deveriam se intrometer. Bastava sua presença e apoio. Porém, Elrohir identificara algumas mudanças conforme a missão se estendia além do prazo planejado por Gandalf. Sentia o vislumbre de preocupação no semblante tranqüilizador de Estel, uma tensão incomum nos ombros de Legolas, um distanciamento inusitado em Éowyn e contínua irritação em Éomer. Somente Gimli parecia o mesmo, mas ele não podia garantir a veracidade daquilo, pois os anões – mesmo os esticados! – tinham o poder de disfarçar as nuances emotivas em suas vozes profundas e Elrohir não convivia com o filho de Glóin suficiente para identificar alguma mentira bem intencionada. Sem falar em Elladan.

Elrohir cravou os olhos negros no irmão gêmeo. Elladan despertava estranhamente _satisfeito_. Era algo muito sutil, que alguém identificaria como positivo, mas não parecia ser benéfico na mente de Elrohir.

--- Com o quê você sonhou a noite passada, Dan? – inquiriu Elrohir, direto e objetivo como de costume.

Elladan contraiu as sobrancelhas escuras de um modo tão parecido com Elrond que Elrohir relaxou os ombros. Léron emitiu um ganido curto e voltou a se sentar sob as patas traseiras.

--- Ora, ora. Pensei que não apreciasse a troca de confidencias neste nível, Ro. – falou Elladan, sem nenhum traço de ironia. Limpou as mãos nas calças de maneira displicente. – Sonhei com _Ada_.

--- _Ada_. – Elrohir tornou a suspirar de maneira curta, espantando a saudade. – Tudo bem. E o que mais?

As órbitas negras de Elladan se estreitaram e ele se levantou, pousou as mãos nos ombros do irmão com serenidade.

--- Eu que estou preocupado contigo, Ro. – a mesma maneira do irmão, cravou os olhos astutos sobre Elrohir, maneando a cabeça de um jeito próprio. Um gesto típico do gêmeo mais novo, quando não compreendia uma questão. – Esse interrogatório matutino está virando rotina. Veja, eu não me importo, mas também sei que algo o incomoda. – Elladan pousou a mão direita sobre o peito e apertou o ombro de Elrohir com firmeza. – Não quer me contar?

Elrohir fitou o chão, no espaço curto que os separava e sacudiu a cabeça como quem pretende afastar as idéias.

--- Eu não sei o que é. – desabafou, afastando-se um pouco. Caminhou até a extremidade da varanda e voltou-se, lançando de chofre. – Você está apaixonado?

As sobrancelhas de Elladan tocaram o alto da fronte. Seu rosto espelhou surpresa, confusão e então, divertimento.

--- Eu?! – riu, divertido como um elfinho. – Ora essa, _toron-nin_, você saberia, não acha? Claro que não!

Léron rosnou metendo o focinho entre as patas traseiras esticadas. Elladan diminuiu o riso, fitou o lobo e então, focalizou o rosto de Elrohir. Os lábios do gêmeo mais velho estavam crispados, um sinal que ele estava se zangando com o rumo da conversa.

Elladan findou o riso e tentou contemporizar, sem compreender a disposição de espírito do irmão.

--- Sabe que meu recanto para me fortificar é a lembrança com _Ada - _alegou, em tom muito baixo, suave. - Não há motivo para se preocupar.

Elrohir não pareceu se satisfazer com a resposta. Ao contrário, ele considerou e pesou aquelas palavras com demasiado cuidado. O irmão notou seu esforço para empurrar as palavras para fora da boca, deu um passo a frente e seu semblante ganhou intensidade.

--- O quê, Ro? – perguntou, sério. Insistiu. – O quê?

Elrohir engoliu o ar e estalou os lábios de insatisfação.

--- Sua aura está mudando de tom. – revelou, num murmúrio. – É como se você estivesse ... – ele hesitou e passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto de nervosismo. – Droga, Dan, eu não suporto essa coisa. Você é o curador entre nós, por que não fica com isso? – Elrohir avançou e passou por um confuso Elladan, apanhando a gaiola onde Hollë repousava. Ajeitou o pássaro no alpendre e seus olhos encontraram os límpidos globos cinzentos do Lobo. – O que pretendiam com isso? Por Ilúvatar, o que adianta ver a aura dos seres?.

--- É muito útil. – opinou Elladan, certo que aquele talento continuava incomodando o irmão. Era sua teoria e também a de Arwen, que apesar da impaciência de Elrohir com a natureza das mazelas humanas, o irmão havia se afastado do convívio por não suportar adivinhar a alma dos outros, através das cores de sua energia.

--- Muito útil. – resfolegou Elrohir, concentrado em Léron. Ironizou, zangado – Quem sabe, eu não devo montar uma tenda e ler a sorte na Praça? – ele apertou uma lasca de madeira entre os dedos e arrancou a imperfeição da gaiola. – Enquanto isso, você lidera o campeonato de gamão. Bela dupla! Na próxima vez, poderemos procurar abrigo num circo!

A idéia provocou um pequeno sorriso em Elladan. Ele estava sempre conversando com os velhos freqüentadores da Praça do Sol, e depois de muita insistência, participava de algumas partidas entre eles. Elrohir não tinha paciência para os jogos humanos, demasiadamente fáceis e conforme aquela capacidade da leitura áurea se ampliava, o irmão gêmeo afastara-se de vez de lugares públicos. O sorriso perambulou hesitante nos lábios de Elladan e sua boca voltou a se fechar. Ele contraiu o cenho com a linha de raciocínio que se formava na sua mente.

--- Ro, prometa que não vai se afastar de mim. – falou, preocupado. As costas de Elrohir se retesaram e ele continuou, se aproximando. – Você já quase não fala com ninguém e agora está com idéias...

Elrohir voltou-se abruptamente.

--- Não são idéias, Dan! Não é uma desculpa para me afastar de você. – esfregou o maxilar com a mão e deixou-a cair ao longo do corpo, em um gesto de desistência. – Nunca de você. – seus olhos escuros se nublaram de urgência. – Diga-me, Dan, quem é a pessoa que atravessa seu caminho?

--- Eu já disse, Ro. Ninguém – garantiu Elladan, convicto. Era certo que a dúvida plantada por Elrohir começava a germinar. O irmão não brincaria com o assunto e parecia genuinamente preocupado.

Sem aviso, Léron saltou se colocando nas quatro patas e emitiu um som diferenciado como um grito de alegria. Pulou dois metros numa grande investida e Hollë trinou agitada quando o lobo se meteu no meio dos arbustos.

Os olhos negros dos gêmeos se encontraram. Arredondaram as órbitas de veludo escuro e um sorriso idêntico permeou suas faces espelhadas.

Aquela reação de Léron era direcionada para um único ser na face da Terra.

I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I

**Undómiel**

Elladan e Elrohir correram para acudir Arwen que emitia gritinhos de protesto entremeado por um riso cantante. Encontraram a moça estendida na relva, presa entre as patas do lobo, rindo e tentando afastar o rosto da língua áspera do animal.

--- Ah, Léron! – falou Elladan, quase em súplica ao ver o estrago nos trajes refinados de Arwen.

--- Você quer dar boas vindas ou matá-la afogada com essa baba toda? – rugiu Elrohir apanhando Léron com firmeza pelos quartos. Com um puxão decidido, retirou o animal de cima da irmã. Arregalou os olhos, atordoado. – Por Elbereth, minha irmã, por que não anunciou a sua chegada?

Léron ganiu em protesto pela interrupção da festa e pousou os olhos cinzentos com adoração na figura caída na relva.

Arwen limitou-se a um sorriso meigo para o animal e piscou para Elrohir. Seu cabelo estava emaranhado de folhas, as marcas da pata de Léron visíveis na blusa de seda branca, a saia plissada de tule ganhara um rasgo pouco conveniente com o modelo.

--- Ele machucou você? – adiantou-se Elladan, ajoelhado ao lado da irmã. Preocupado com os olhos marejados de Arwen, o gêmeo mais novo pousou a palma da mão sobre a fronte dela. – Onde dói? – piscou confuso, ao notar que as lágrimas não eram de dor.

Arwen controlou o riso e pousou os luminosos olhos azuis no rosto de Elladan.

--- Eu deveria ter trazido minha câmera digital. – ela quase ronronou e tocou a face do irmão. – A expressão de vocês foi cômica. Desde quando Léron me machucaria?

--- Eu não sei, esse lobo anda estranho. – replicou Elrohir, agastado e lançou um olhar de aviso para Léron. Abaixou-se também e apanhou a irmão pelo braço, imitando Elladan. – Quase tanto quanto meu irmão.

Os dois ajudaram Arwen se erguer. Ela alisou a saia arruinada sem demonstrar aborrecimento e fitou os gêmeos agradecida, enquanto eles retiravam as folhas grudadas no cabelo negro e espesso.

--- Puxa... Sentiram saudades de mim? – ela esticou os lábios cheios em um beicinho e passou os braços pelos pescoços dos dois, puxando-os para um abraço coletivo. Seu rosto foi se esconder na curva do ombro de Elladan. – A recepção de Léron foi bem mais calorosa!

--- Desculpe, querida, achei que estava machucada. – falou Elladan, abraçando-a pela cintura e quase tirando Arwen do chão. Tocou o topo da cabeça dela com os lábios, feliz com a sua presença alegre e gentil.

--- E você, seu terrível? – replicou Arwen. Afastou o rosto de Elladan e fixou os pedaços de céu em Elrohir. – Não ganho nem um beijinho? Já ganhei dois, falta o seu!

Elrohir pousou os lábios na fronte de Arwen.

--- Claro, se quiser, eu até babo em você, maninha – gracejou, fazendo o grupo inteiro rir e se sacudir naquele movimento. Léron saltou animado e Elrohir virou o rosto para o lobo. – Ok, sem idéias, você já tirou uma lasquinha, certo?

--- Ro.

--- O quê? – os olhos negros faiscaram alegremente e ambos se entenderam em uma fração de segundos.

Arwen se libertou do abraço dos gêmeos. Eles estavam felizes com a presença da irmã, que sempre tivera o dom de dissolver qualquer discussão séria em alegria, serenidade e risos.

--- Por falar em idéias... – apanhou a bolsa resgatada por Elladan e piscou para ele. – Estel não sabe que eu cheguei ainda. – suspirou – Não seria nada mal ter uma recepção digna de Léron quando chegar naquele apartamento!

--- Arwen! – vociferou Elrohir, agastado. Afastou as mechas negras do cabelo e prendeu a irmã pela cintura. – Francamente... Poupe-me o detalhe.

Elladan imitou o irmão e os três retornaram o caminho para o chalé, com Léron seguindo-os animadamente como um cão fiel.

--- Bom, já que estou aqui, por que não me explicam essa discussão toda? – começou Arwen, em tom suave, mas objetivo. Fitou o perfil de Elladan com curiosidade. – Por quem está apaixonado?

--- Você também? – surpreendeu-se Elladan. Seu olhar resvalou para Elrohir.

O irmão encolheu os ombros e fez um gesto negativo.

--- Eu não disse nada.

--- Ei, alô, planeta Terra. Eu sou uma elfa, lembram? – Arwen saltou os degraus, acompanhando o passo dos irmãos, ainda agarrados a sua cintura, seus pés praticamente suspensos no ar. Eles se afastaram e ela pousou as mãos na cintura delgada, a bolsa a tiracolo pendendo elegantemente do braço. – Eu ouvi os dois de longe. E então, o que está acontecendo?

Elrohir fitou Elladan com um ar hesitante, seus olhos se tornaram ainda mais escuros e ele voltou a encarar a irmã, agitando as mãos com impotência.

--- Pergunte ao Dan.

--- Elladan? – Arwen seguiu a linha do olhar de Elrohir e acomodou-se contra a coluna de madeira.

Léron aproveitou a distração geral e subiu as escadas. Deitou no chão esticando-se das patas dianteiras a traseira, os olhos cinzentos brilhando com interesse sobre Hollë.

--- Eu estava garantindo ao Ro que não estou apaixonado. – sintetizou Elladan, tranqüilo. – Aliás, eu estou preocupado com ele. Afastou-se do convívio de todos os seres humanos e bem... – avaliou a disposição do irmão e como Elrohir aquiescesse com um gesto, prosseguiu. – Eu achei que era uma desculpa para se afastar de mim...

Arwen maneou a cabeça para um lado e para outro, endereçando a cada um dos irmãos um longo olhar avaliador.

--- Ele está _vibrando_. – explicou-se Elrohir. Com a expressão neutra de Arwen e o olhar confuso de Elladan, ele gemeu de insatisfação, perseguindo as palavras para explicar o que via. – Acorda...não sei... Com uma mistura de tons esquisitos, é púrpura e vermelho, misturado à sua cor natural. Ele...ai, por Erü! Relaxado como se tivesse se deitado com alguém, entende?

O queixo de Elladan caiu. Ele voltou a fechar a boca, com um arrepio na espinha. Sentiu a seriedade do irmão gêmeo e as ondas de preocupação que batiam em sua mente. E agora, as ondas eram suas também.

Forçou a memória e tudo que podia se lembrar era do sonho com Elrond, a doce lembrança da mágica que o senhor de Imladris fazia para agradar o filho.

"_Faça de novo, Ada!"_

Arwen fixou os olhos em Elladan e voltou-se para Elrohir.

--- Eu não sinto nada, El. Tem certeza?

--- Tenho. – Elrohir fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços à frente do corpo. – Léron também sabe...

Léron ergueu o focinho ao ser introduzido na conversa e esqueceu um pouco de Hollë. Era muito pequena para completar o café da manhã e Elrohir não o perdoaria.

--- Léron? – murmurou Elladan. Aproximou-se do lobo, mas ele continuou imóvel, fitando-o com apreciação.

--- Explique-se melhor, Ro. – Arwen ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha. – Não estou entendendo nada.

Insatisfeito com a inexatidão das palavras que não vinham socorrê-lo, Elrohir passou a caminhar de um lado para o outro da varanda.

--- Eu tenho essas visões estranhas. O que os edain chamam de pesadelo... – enumerou, apertando os punhos e cerrando o maxilar. Fitou os irmãos, encontrou apoio e continuou percorrendo a linha imaginária no solo de madeira. – Estou lutando contra algo que arde e queima... Sempre chego num lugar que está em chamas, sinto desespero e grito pelo Dan. – Elrohir parou e hesitou, escolhendo as palavras. Era tudo tão real à noite, mas parecia tolo e sem sentido a luz do dia, perante os irmãos. Massageou o maxilar e retornou ao seu passo. – Mas ele não me houve ou responde... Está com uma mulher, não, não é uma mulher...

--- Atire uma flecha se for um homem. – disse Elladan indicando o lado esquerdo do peito. Piscou para Arwen, que riu com ele.

Elrohir cerrou os punhos e parou de andar.

--- Isso não é motivo para brincadeiras. – rosnou, zangado. – E um demônio, Dan, em forma de mulher. Eu não me importo se você se apaixonar pelo Gimli, desde que ele seja algo real e não um disfarce das forças do mal, está bem?! – fincou os pés no solo, irritado sobremaneira com o riso dos dois. – Ótimo, se vocês vão ficar curtindo com a minha cara, eu vou pedir licença e cuidar do meu trabalho. Hollë precisa de atenção!

Arwen saltou lépida e interrompeu a passagem de Elrohir com um simples gesto. Um movimento elegante que traduzia profunda graça e harmonia.

Quando começara a trabalhar no mundo da moda, os agentes mostraram um contrato que comprometia Arwen em aulas de etiqueta e postura, mas no final, a elegância élfica os colocou a todos de joelhos e ela poderia viver simplesmente com os conselhos que administrava a todos os modelos. Claro, se já não fosse rica por si própria ou pelo marido.

--- Eu sei que sua preocupação é valida – tocou na face contraída do irmão com a palma, deslizando em um carinho suave na pele tão macia quanto a sua. Seus olhos escureceram e ela quase encontrou a ligação dos gêmeos nas portas da mente de Elrohir. Recuou respeitosamente e maneou a cabeça, pedindo com os olhos para que o irmão tivesse paciência. Respirou e inalou o ar, antes de prosseguir. – Eu vim até aqui porque Legolas precisa de ajuda, ao menos, foi o que Gandalf me disse. – ela comprimiu os lábios carnudos e refletiu um pouco, continuando com seriedade. – Porém, eu acho que nosso amigo Istar já adivinhava que as tramas da nossa Missão estão ultrapassando os limites do Beco. Eu mesma sinto o perigo se aproximando – ela colocou a mão no coração e então, a estendeu para Elladan que se apressara a oferecer a sua própria, em um gesto de conforto. – Não, não de mim. De Estel, do Las, Gimli e dos nossos amigos de Rohan. – ela apanhou a mão de Elrohir com a outra mão livre e apertou os dois irmãos em um elo. – É uma armadilha, com elementos escusos, mas não podemos mais ficar fora dessa Missão.

Elrohir apertou os olhos com força antes de deitar as poças negras sobre a irmã.

--- Será um suplício para mim, Arwen... – sibilou, baixinho. Relançou o olhar sobre Elladan e moveu a cabeça para os lados, insatisfeito. – E temo pelo Dan. Eu me tornei o seu espelho, Dan. Eu sinto o que realmente acontece com você. – ele soltou a mão da irmã, dando um passo para trás. – Eu tenho que afastá-lo do perigo, Arwen, não levá-lo até os braços dele!

--- Eu não peço para que se coloquem em perigo. – tornou Arwen, suavemente. – Jamais faria isso, principalmente, agora, que conheço o risco para Dan e para você – antes que Elladan a interrompesse, ela prosseguiu, em tom firme - Quero apenas a opinião de vocês sobre certos fatos. Talvez, com essa ajuda, possamos encontrar um novo rumo.

--- Vocês acham que Frodo está realmente lá, preso no Beco? – questionou Elrohir. Era evidente que o mal estar assolava seus traços harmônicos e ele soube que Elladan conhecia a origem.

Eles eram guerreiros e não poderiam dar as costas a quem precisava de ajuda. Nunca entregariam as armas em uma luta ou ignorariam os amigos necessitados de auxilio.

Arwen considerou os possíveis rumos que tomavam a mente dos irmãos. Seria penoso para Elrohir estar no Beco, mas eles eram guerreiros e ele saberia como utilizar aquele talento a seu favor. O grande problema residia naquela nova informação, no perigo para Elladan. Ela também não queria correr o risco, tinha certeza que Legolas e Estel se tornariam firmemente contra a entrada dos gêmeos no Beco diante daquele fato.

Elladan exalou o ar dos pulmões de maneira curta. Ele não queria ser um entrave para o auxilio aos amigos. Era tudo tão simples a principio. Frodo tinha que buscar uma moeda, sem a ajuda de Legolas, que transmitira o recado. Em poucos dias, Frodo havia avisado que obtivera sucesso e se encontraria com eles ali no Parque, para a reunião de sempre.

Frodo não comparecera e deixara recados para todos que precisava se ausentar por questões particulares. Legolas e Gimli resolveram repetir o trajeto de Frodo, mas gastaram muitas semanas até encontrem o beco certo. As semanas se transformaram em meses e então, em uma reunião extraordinária, os outros acharam que era hora de se envolverem de uma vez por todas na iniciativa de buscar o amigo hobbit. A missão de resgate suplantara a simples recuperação da tal moeda.

--- Não existe acaso, querida irmã. – ponderou Elladan. Procuro os olhos de Elrohir e eles travaram uma pequena luta de vontades, até que o gêmeo mais velho deixou de escapar aquela decisão que estava clara para ele. – Nós podemos ajudar e tenho certeza que será mais fácil lutar contra um inimigo declarado. – erguendo o queixo, Elladan decidiu. – Eu vou, Elrohir deve ficar e me transmitir o que está acontecendo nessas madrugadas. Ele será meu Guia.

--- Não. – protestou Elrohir, imediatamente. – Eu não vou me afastar de você, lembra? – ergueu as mãos e deixou-as cair, impaciente. – Só um tonto como você para me fazer prometer algo e sugerir que eu mesmo quebre minha promessa. Francamente, um segundo depois fez toda a diferença! Acaso eu roubei o oxigênio reservado ao seu cérebro, _toron-nin_?

Elladan suportou a descarga emocional com um brando sorriso.

--- Você não prometeu, Ro. – lembrou, suavemente.

As feições de Elrohir se contorceram numa careta engraçada.

--- Tudo bem. – avançou e apertou o pulso do irmão, cravando os olhos infinitamente negros no espelho conhecido da sua alma. – Eu prometo não abandoná-lo.

Elladan sentiu uma súbita alegria explodir no peito e já conhecia aquela sensação. Os laços do destino que se apertavam quando estreitavam a trilha de missões ao lado de alguém muito amado.

--- Vamos pensar nisso com calma. Precisamos nos reunir. – falou Arwen, calada até instante. – Vou encontrar Gandalf e combinar com todos. Voltei para avisá-los. Será possível continuarem nesse trabalho mantendo o ritmo da madrugada no Beco?

Elrohir riu com a preocupação na face de beleza etérea da irmã. Um júbilo passível de muitos olhos agora, estampados em revistas de alta costura.

--- Acaso nos toma por elfinhos, irmã... --- desdenhou Elrohir.

---... Necessitados de muitas horas de sono só para ficar acordados durante o dia? – completou Elladan, com ar matreiro.

Arwen abriu um largo sorriso.

--- E ofender o ego de guerreiros renomados? Longe de mim! – eles trocaram risos e o ar de urgência em Arwen retornou. – Precisamos descobrir o que acontece com Elladan, antes de levá-lo ao Beco.

--- Concordo.

--- Eu também! – frisou Elladan, veemente.

--- Deixem o celular ligado! – vociferou Arwen, em aviso para os dois. Apontou o aparelho para Elrohir. – A bateria carregada, viu?

--- Eu sei.

--- Perto do corpo!

Elrohir contraiu as sobrancelhas e replicou com impaciência.

--- Eu sei, Arwen.

--- Ele vai estar ligado, carregado e próximo. – enumerou Elladan, garantindo a providencia para os dois.

--- Talvez eu devesse levar Léron. – ponderou Elrohir e o lobo empinou as orelhas, em estado de alerta.

--- Isso causaria um frisson no Beco. – tornou Arwen com um olhar pouco encorajador. – Além do que, Léron é um fugitivo e membros destroçados não seriam fáceis de ocultar. Não queremos que nosso amigo termine em maus lençóis, não é?

Léron ganiu e as orelhas do lobo caíram em desanimo.

Arwen apanhou o celular da bolsa, beijou Elladan no rosto e repetiu o gesto de carinho em Elrohir. Combinaram de confirmar o horário da reunião para o fim da tarde, a tempo dos amigos descansarem da noite no Beco e se encontrarem no Parque, antes da nova madrugada.

A estrela vespertina porém, estancou no primeiro degrau e xingou baixinho quando o visor mostrou a mensagem fora de área. Apertou os olhos e fitou o céu, concentrando-se para alcançar a mente de Legolas, utilizando aquele artifício novo recebido pelos Valar, mas foi como se a mente dele estivesse lacrada e com um aviso semelhante do celular.

Arwen voltou-se lentamente para os gêmeos. A suspeita que iniciara com a explanação de Elrohir cintilou em sua mente, como o aviso de algo importante que deixara escapar.

--- Ro, o que você sente quando acorda? – falou, surpreendendo os dois. – Essa sensação sobre os pesadelos e Elladan, ela tem um destino... hum...físico?

Elrohir esfregou a nuca em um reflexo e parou, pensativo. Seu maxilar endureceu com o ar distante de Arwen. Ele deu um passo à frente e agarrou a irmã pelos ombros.

--- Você também sentiu! – pretendia interrogá-la, acusá-la em não ter dito tudo a principio, mas então, Elrohir viu os timbres puros da aura azul celestial encher-se de tons brancos e soube que Arwen jamais ocultaria algo dele. Ela simplesmente não sabia ou registrara a impressão. Não antes de falar com ele. Apertou a irmã nos braços, acalmando um preocupado Elladan que se juntou a eles. – Você vê Estel, Arwen?

--- Sim. – ela comprimiu os lábios e encheu-se de energia com o embalo protetor dos braços do irmão. Afastou-se um pouco, ajuntando, confusa. – A principio, eu achei que era vitima dos sentimentos que me causavam toda a sorte de preocupações com os relatos de Estel sobre o Beco. – ela suspirou e Elladan afastou uma mecha de seu rosto, colocando-a atrás da orelha. – Agora, com o que você me disse, eu acho que é um aviso. Ele corre perigo.

--- Como eu? – um frio seguiu-se a um jato quente pela espinha de Elladan e ele fitou-a horrorizado. – Estel jamais se apaixonaria por outra, Arwen! E eu não encontrei ninguém. – ele respirou profundamente e clareou as idéias antes de prosseguir. – Pode ser de fato, o mesmo ardil.

--- E nós o sentimos. – deduziu Elrohir rilhando os dentes. Já era difícil saber que o irmão gêmeo estava em perigo, agora, também estava acercando o caçula e causando dor em sua irmã. --- Por todas as auras escuras de Mordor, eu não quero saber que cores eu vou ver no Beco, mas não ficarei mais aqui enquanto os que amam estão em perigo!

Arwen aquiesceu e alisou os cabelos anelados.

--- Precisamos de informações e nos reunir, antes que seja tarde... – lançou um olhar receoso para os irmãos, baixando a vista. Reuniu coragem e perguntou – Ela já surgiu, Ro?

--- Ela? Ela quem? – a mente de Elrohir girou com a introdução do assunto. – Do que está falando?

Arwen se voltou lentamente e deu as costas aos irmãos. Eles se entreolharam, na tentativa de encontrar nos olhos do outro, a resposta para o enigma.

--- Ela. – repetiu Arwen, a mão encontrando a barra da camisa de seda e puxando-a delicadamente para baixo.

A pele alva de Arwen Undómiel contava com um novo adereço. Um relevo impresso na pele, abaixo da quinta vértebra do pescoço, uma marca branca como uma cicatriz em forma de uma letra. Quase ínfimo, imperceptível, mas saltou como um anunciou em néon diante dos gêmeos.

Léron rosnou baixinho e então ganiu.

--- O que significa isso? – desabafou Elladan, confuso. Tocou no relevo sentindo que a pele ali estava gelada, não repartindo o calor do restante do corpo.

Arwen cobriu a marca e voltou a encará-los. Seus olhos estavam nublados de preocupação e seriedade.

--- Vire-se Elladan. – com doçura, pediu – _Saes?_

Ele obedeceu e Arwen ergueu a camiseta que ele usava.

A pele morena continuava imaculada e ela passou os dedos pela espinha do irmão sem nada sentir. Devolveu o tecido ao seu lugar e pousou os olhos em Elrohir.

Ele entendeu a mensagem silenciosa. Elladan não deu tempo para Arwen e ele mesmo ergueu a camiseta do irmão até a nuca.

--- Ai, quer me estrangular? – replicou Elrohir com o ato brusco de Elladan.

Ele não conseguir rir, apesar da tentativa do irmão.

Fitou Arwen e ela fez o que Elladan não se atrevia. Tocou a ínfima cicatriz na pele de Elrohir.

Léron rosnou mostrando os dentes e ao invés de ganir, uivou alto. Saltou e fugiu desaparecendo entre as árvores.

De costas para os dois, Elrohir fechou os olhos e a paz do Parque perdeu seu encanto, incapaz de protegê-lo do mundo exterior. Seu amigo havia percebido tudo antes dele próprio e sabia que mesmo em sua fidelidade, também não poderia protegê-los dos perigos que seguiriam.

Arwen devolveu o tecido delicadamente para o seu lugar e Elladan abraçou o irmão pelos ombros. Estendeu a mão e puxou Arwen para o circulo familiar dos filhos de Elrond. Ela respondeu àquele apelo e os três ficaram unidos, com o trinado suave de Hollë sobre suas cabeças, bem como o inebriante aroma da clareira em flor.

Não podiam mais viver naquele quase paraíso da nova Arda.

Não enquanto aqueles que amavam corriam perigo.

Não enquanto eles tivessem A Marca.

**&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I**

Mande Reviews! 

Faça uma escritora louca feliz!!!

**Nota** **Especial** – Léron é um "personagem" criado a partir de uma brincadeira do grupo Tolkien e eu o apanhei emprestado de sua "dona", a talentosa Kiannah de Lágrimas de Chuva e o transformei nesse fiel acompanhante de Elrohir. Eu mudei o seu nome e é claro, é apenas uma inspiração, de qualquer forma, espero que você tenha gostado Ki. Bjos.

A poesia inicial foi escrita por mim. Não sou muito boa em rima, mas como ela surgiu... Eu transcrevi para o capítulo.

**&I&I&I&I&I&I&I**

**Glossário.**

Ada – papai.

Hollë – coração pequeno.

Léron / Míromon– livre.

Toron-nin – irmão, em sindarin.

Saes – por favor


	7. A Balada de Éomer e Lothíriel  Parte I

Olá!

Eu gostaria de agradecer a todas as maravilhosas escritoras e leitoras fantásticas que tem acompanhado o Beco. São perguntas instigantes, comentários interessantes, grandes desabafos e uma fonte inesgotável de entusiasmo para esta autora de mente insana.

Esse capítulo ficou longo (e ainda tive que dividi-lo em 2) mas eu não poderia deixar de honrar um dos meus personagens favoritos em Senhor dos Anéis (bem como sua coragem, lealdade e seu incrível povo, feroz e íntegro do começo ao fim!), portanto, não poupei palavras. Espero que gostem e o recebam de braços abertos, como os outros personagens desta fanfic. Eles se tornaram essenciais para finalmente, começar a destrinchar os mistérios dos elfos e homens, magos e anões no Beco. Agradeço a paciência e a coragem de todos ao me acompanhar e prometo que nada ficará sem resposta!

As músicas foram utilizadas para dar embalo a escrita e estão em itálico. Os símbolos _**I&&I&I&I&I **_separam os ambientes e mudam a cena. Espero que não fique confuso, porque não temos muitas opções com esse editor de texto. Qualquer coisa, é só avisar-me e eu pensarei em outra forma de divisão.

É isso.

Eu dedico esse capítulo a minha irmã, Dani de Rohan, que desde o princípio amou esses personagens como eu e no tempo de dificuldades, fez como eles, ficou ao meu lado, até o final.

_Hannon-le_

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&**_

**A Balada de Éomer e Lothíriel - Parte I**

_I've got a dream 'bout an angel on the beach  
And the perfect waves are starting to come  
His hair is flying out in ribbons of gold  
And his touch has got the power to stun  
_

_**Eu sonhei com um anjo numa praia**_

_**E ondas perfeitas que arrebentam**_

_**O seu cabelo esvoaça como fitas de ouro**_

_**E o seu toque tem o poder do sol**_

_  
I've got a dream 'bout an angel in the forest  
Enchanted by the edge of a lake  
His body's flowing in the jewels alive  
And the earth below is starting to shake_

_**Eu sonhei com um anjo na floresta**_

_**Encantado com a margem do lago**_

_**O seu corpo está flutuando como uma jóia viva**_

_**E a Terra começa a estremecer  
**_

_**Não ouço nenhum coro celestial cantando**_

_**E se eu não posso ter um anjo**_

_**Eu ainda posso ter um homem!**_

_**E um homem será a melhor opção depois de um anjo...**_

_**A melhor opção a um anjo**_

_**Um homem será a melhor opção!**_

**Os Aliados**

Antes do Sol, Elbereth cintilava no firmamento, em um eterno aviso que seus fieis guerreiros não estavam sozinhos. Heróis anônimos ou simples humanos lutadores. Todas as formas de vida encontravam espaço no pensamento de Ilúvatar.

Ao menos, essa era a crença de Éomer, antigo Rei de Rohan, Mestre dos Rohirrim, Senhor dos Cavalos.

Quando a madrugada ainda rolava no Beco, enquanto Arwen Undómiel estava a caminho de encontrar os gêmeos, Éomer e Éowyn retornaram ao posto avançado da polícia com diferentes linhas de pensamento em suas mentes. O sargento logo se apressou a levar os meliantes para o andar de baixo, onde se encontravam as prisões, local temporário antes das decisões judiciais. Os policiais que estavam no plantão da madrugada exultaram com as novas prisões efetuadas pelo Comissário e comentavam entre si que era uma boa oportunidade para colocarem as mãos em alguns traficantes do Beco.

Após certificar-se que os presos receberiam o tratamento devido, Éomer limitou-se a ouvir os relatos sobre os chamados na sua ausência, apanhou os relatórios do sargento e entrou na sua sala, fechando a porta.

Éowyn parou próximo à mesa com café e água. Estudou o líquido escuro com desconfiança e acabou optando por encher o copo plástico com água. O café era realmente horrível, bebida de orcs e Éowyn evitava ingerir aquela mistura borrenta a qualquer custo.

--- E então, como foi hoje? – questionou Silas abandonando a tela do computador e ignorando o relato exaltado da garota de programa. A moça logo aproveitou a oportunidade e desferiu um golpe de unhas no homem que comprara sua hora, iniciando uma discussão acalorada no balcão do distrito.

Éowyn refletiu um pouco, engoliu a água e amassou o copo de plástico entre as mãos.

--- O Beco está transbordando hoje. – disse, séria, lançou o copo no lixo e maneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Prepare-se para chamar o guri do Instituto amanhã. Faltarão etiquetas de identificação para tantos polegares sem dono.

--- Desde que os polegares venham nos pés, já é alguma coisa.

O homem acusou a prostituta de cobrar caro. Ela riu alto e avisou que se o governo cobrava juros, quem era ela para atender minutos extras de graça? Silas riu do argumento e mandou os dois se calarem.

Éowyn retirou um cacho dourado dos olhos e fitou Silas com simpatia.

--- Os lixeiros deveriam receber por jornada dupla. – disse o policial, recostando na cadeira. Apontou o lápis para a colega loira e atestou, veemente – Vai por mim, Dara, qualquer dia, alguém vai se zangar lá no Beco e vamos ter uma verdadeira guerra.

A prostituta se interessou na conversa e parou de discutir com o ex-cliente. Bateu as longas unhas azuis na madeira, com um rilhado irritante.

--- O Beco, hein? Eu bem que gostaria de trabalhar por lá. – falou, voltando a fuzilar o homem com os olhos. – Os chefões sabem como tratar suas moças e seus rapazes – ela riu, escancarando a boca. Um dente de ouro cintilou antes que ela voltasse a falar. – Mas no fundo, são uns cafetões esnobes, aqueles filhos da puta. Eles não me aceitam, sabe... A Idade.

Silas torceu o nariz.

--- O seu problema, queridinha, é a quilometragem, não o ano de fabricação. – ele ergueu as mãos com o rompante de palavrões obscenos e gritou, enérgico – Senta aí, porra! Era o que faltava, ter que ouvir uma merda dessas e ainda ficar quieto. – Ele se levantou e empurrou a moça de volta para a cadeira, rufando com zanga. – Monta um sindicato, princesa.

Atrás da mesa de Silas, novas brigas se desfraldaram. O telefone tocava incessantemente e os policiais conversavam, riam, enquanto outros discutiam casos ou corriam em duplas para atender as chamadas. O velho Motley roncava sobre a mesa, até que alguém bateu em seu ombro e ele ajeitou os óculos, acenando para Éowyn com um olhar baço e apaixonado. Já estava em vias de se aposentar, mas Éomer conseguira que Motley ficasse mais um tempo, certo de que o mais velho policial da casa acabaria morrendo longe da única paixão que dedicara a vida.

A prostituta xingou baixinho, o cliente estremeceu. Éowyn sabia que ele estava mais preocupado com a ligação do advogado e como ocultaria o delito da esposa. O anel de ouro atestava o crime, solenemente, em sua mão esquerda. Ela acenou um até breve para Silas e parou em frente à porta do irmão.

**Sorin Gabriel Rávo **

**Comissário de Polícia **

Logo abaixo, o pequeno cartaz colado com uma etiqueta vermelha mostrava uma régua de cartolina com um círculo vazado, onde permitia a visão de um ícone típico de programas de mensagem da Internet.

Diga como está meu humor hoje e faça um favor ao seu parceiro

Éowyn deu uma risadinha ao ver o costumeiro ícone com duas manchas vermelhas sobre os olhos, como se a carinha fosse explodir de raiva, a boca retorcida e dois raios na suposta fronte.

A linha abaixo indicava o humor de Sorin Rávo. O inicio era sempre o mesmo, só mudava o complemento, indicando o estado de espírito do Comissário, idêntico ao ícone.

O Chefe hoje está... **"FULO"**.

A Dama de Rohan lançou um olhar indagador para Silas e ele devolveu com sua expressão típica de _quem-avisa-amigo-é_. Ela maneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e enfiou o dedo na lingüeta que mudava a régua de lugar.

O ícone de uma batata em pleno salto com a língua de fora e um gesto obsceno substituiu a carinha enraivecida.

O Chefe hoje está... **"Assando sua batata. Cuidado!"**

Éowyn fechou a porta, com a gargalhada de Silas e dos outros sargentos atrás de si.

_I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&_

Para variar, tão logo Éomer entrara em sua sala, o celular vibrou e a telefonista passou a ligação do vice-prefeito, um homem que deixava a pobre mulher nervosa desde os tempos em que ocupava o lugar de Éomer, como Comissário da Polícia.

Éomer concentrou-se nas palavras ponderadas de Gandalf e sua mente vagou um pouco nas entrelinhas da fala macia do Mago, ignorando Patrick Sinastoi completamente. Recebeu Éowyn com um olhar cúmplice e abriu os primeiros botões da gola, certo de que sufocaria naquela roupa ridícula. Ele ouvira o riso dos homens com a entrada de Éowyn e adivinhar que eles continuaram a brincar com o seu estado de espírito. A própria Éowyn idealizara a brincadeira, como uma forma de reparar uma bronca que ele considerara justa.

Em questão de dias, o termômetro surgira em sua porta. Apesar de considerar engraçado, Éomer achou a brincadeira fora de lugar para uma missão tão séria e retirou a régua.

No dia seguinte, ela retornara a sua porta. E assim se sucedeu por meses alternados até que o Prefeito resolvera fazer uma visita e encontrara um grupo de oficiais integrados, satisfeitos com o novo líder, que era capaz de impor ordem – com exceção do termômetro! – admiração e exibir resultados para o seu gabinete. O próprio Prefeito ajeitou um ícone engraçado na porta e sepultou assim qualquer chance de Éomer para finalizar aquela brincadeira.

Éowyn desabou na cadeira em frente à mesa do Comissário e ficou brincando com a plaqueta indicativa da hierarquia do irmão. Limitou-se a ouvir o monótono discurso de Patrick Sinastoi sobre como os gastos do distrito estavam ultrapassando a verba destinada e como ainda pegaria Rávo com a boca na botija, por fazer as coisas a sua maneira e deixando seus próprios superiores com as calças na mão.

E como sempre, Éomer parecia muito mais preocupado ouvindo a voz que conduzia outro monólogo no celular. Éowyn tinha certeza que se tratava de Gandalf, pela maneira como o irmão se limitava a rosnados e monossílabos. Finalmente, Gandalf terminou seu relatório da madrugada, mas Sinastoi estava apenas alcançando o ápice do seu monólogo.

--- _Amanhã cedo, Rávo, eu estarei aí com um relatório detalhado dos gastos do distrito e sua conduta aleatória, à frente da minha jurisdição. É impensável que você continue a frente do Distrito!_

Éomer fitou o aparelho com um ar irônico se espalhando no rosto masculino. Sentou-se à frente de Éowyn e abriu a primeira gaveta. Retirou uma gravata vinho e mostrou para ela.

Éowyn sacudiu em negativa. A mão de Éomer voltou à gaveta.

A voz de Sinastoi diminuiu, silvando com malícia.

--- _Os gastos do distrito combinam com o início das suas prisões no Beco, Rávo. – chilreou, ameaçador. – O prefeito pode estar feliz com o seu trabalho, Sorin, mas nós dois sabemos que tanta eficiência tem um preço. E eu vou descobrir qual é..._

A gravata azul marinho recebeu o polegar para cima de Éowyn. O Comissário fitou o terno pendurado no cabide, fixado na alça do arquivo de metal. Éowyn sabia o quanto Éomer odiava vestir aquelas roupas quando precisava encarar as reuniões oficiais e o quanto Sinastoi odiava o fato de que Éomer, com suas poucas palavras e muitas ações havia conquistado o respeito dos oficiais no distrito. E o aval do prefeito para suas estratégias.

Sinastoi quase murmurou, em um rosnado inaudível.

--- _Não pense que sua amiguinha da Promotoria pode limpar a sua barra quando eu terminar, Rávo. – com um sorriso na voz, finalizou – Até amanhã._

--- Amiguinha. – proferiu Éomer, os olhos castanhos esverdeados cintilando intensamente. Sua maneira pausada de falar em um tom rouco e profundo alertou Éowyn que o irmão estava zangado. Replicou. – O vice-prefeito está preocupado com o dinheiro que não consegue desviar desde que assumimos o Distrito.

--- Ele vai dar um jeito de arrumar algo contra você. O Max caiu na nossa rede e não deixará de nos apoiar, desde que, não haja prova de corrupção – opinou Éowyn apertando os cílios claros. – Sinastoi tem algo ou está desesperado para encontrar. – ela empurrou a cadeira para trás e ergueu as longas pernas até a mesa. – Num sei, não é um ato muito inteligente para um político pressionar um Comissário desta forma, por telefone.

Éomer considerou as palavras da irmã e resolveu imitá-la. Empurrou a cadeira para trás e a mesa rangeu com mais um par de pernas e botas sobre sua superfície. A madrugada estava começando e aquela ligação tivera o anúncio de mas notícias. Porém, ele gostava de bater um papo com Éowyn.

--- O Beco está quente essa noite. – reiniciou lançando os braços musculosos para trás da nuca, improvisando um apoio. – Eu preciso arrancar algo daqueles patifes antes que o Arqueiro suba a Sete. Estou com um pressentimento...

Éowyn concordou empinando o queixo enrijecido para cima. Ela suspirou e se balançou um pouco na cadeira, fitando o semblante tenso do irmão.

--- É, mas o Sinastoi vai entrar com tudo amanhã na reunião... – considerou Éowyn, astutamente. Assoprou um cacho loiro para cima e rodou a cadeira até os olhos acastanhados do irmão entrarem em foco. – Aquele material estatístico e burocrático, com boletins, prisões e julgamentos viriam a calhar para respaldar as suas atitudes em frente ao Distrito.

O rohirrim suspirou exasperado.

--- Tudo que preciso. – seu tom comedido e pausado não sofreu modificações, mas ele franziu os lábios, um gesto de irritada concentração. - Passar essa madrugada, enterrado, em tolices burocráticas. A Corregedoria já levantou esses dados antes e o novo prazo é para a semana que vem. – Éomer maneou a cabeça em negativa – Não, eu preciso interrogar aqueles caras, irmã. Eles foram com tudo para cima do arqueiro, tem algo errado nisso. Confie em mim.

--- Eu confio, mas a reunião não é tolice. – cortou Éowyn prontamente. Ela bateu o indicador na mesa, enfatizando o que dizia. - Nós sabemos que Sinastoi ganhava dinheiro de Minos para fazer vista grossa aos assassinatos no Beco, os seqüestros e o tráfego. Quem sabe se não proporcionou a ascensão dele de Comissário, Corregedoria até a Prefeitura? – ela gesticulou, empurrando a massa de cabelos dourados para trás com rigor. – Não adianta derrubar o esquema no Beco se não desmascaramos os parias que ganharam poder através de Minos. Cai um Minotauro hoje, outro se ergue amanhã.

Éomer recolheu as pernas e inclinou-se para frente refletindo nas palavras da irmã.

--- O Prefeito é um cara decente, como foi se envolver com um sujeito sujo como o Sinastoi é o que não entendo... – ele entrelaçou os dedos sobre a mesa e sorriu sem humor. – É como escolher Gríma como vice-prefeito.

--- Eu também não sei como, mas não é esse nosso trabalho. – lembrou Éowyn, com suavidade.

Éomer apoiou o queixo nas mãos cruzadas. Quando Frodo desaparecera e Gimli encontrara o Beco certo, Legolas resolvera entrar de cabeça naquela realidade depravada para resgatar o hobbit o mais rápido possível. A fim de ficar por perto e manter algum poder para ajudá-los, Éomer se candidatara à vaga de sargento no Distrito. Já tinha alguma experiência no assunto e para os fins da nova Arda, ele vivia se metendo na Coorporação para ajudar os amigos. Lothíriel quase enlouquecera com aquilo e só concebera seu retorno por preocupação aos amigos.

Mas Éomer, sendo Éomer, não podia proferir um juramento sem cumpri-lo a risca.

Seu gênio controlado, suas palavras comedidas e o porte de longo tempo de reinado imprimiram segurança nos colegas. Seu tratamento com a comunidade era exemplar, justo em suas observações, gentil com os que procuravam o distrito em angústia e medo, austero com os marginais sem apelar para a crueldade e rigorosamente honesto. Foi uma carreira meteórica e após uma cerimônia oficial para homenagear as medalhas recebidas no Distrito, Éomer encontrara um homem com idéias interessantes e conversaram amigavelmente durante a festa. Descobriu depois se tratar do Prefeito da cidade e seu nome entrou para os possíveis candidatos a Comissário.

Chegava a ser hilário como a fama de Éomer no Beco era totalmente contrária a sua verdadeira ação enquanto oficial. Apesar das rusgas e dificuldades de início, Éomer conseguira mudar o ambiente cruel e corrupto do 5º Distrito e foi um dia de satisfação para todos ao vê-lo no alto posto de Comissário.

Éowyn mudou a perna de apoio sobre a mesa e devolveu o olhar pensativo do irmão. Fora sua idéia construir aqueles personagens grotescos que encenavam no Beco. Permitira o alcance deles em facções da Treze que nenhum outro tivera acesso, além de retirar os amigos de inúmeras guerras armadas para a segurança das grades. Também dissociara a figura dos dois de Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli e dos Hobbits.

--- Eu farei o interrogatório, você tem que se concentrar nesse maldito relatório e tirar o sorriso sacana de Sinastoi amanhã, quando vier com flechas e espadas na sua direção, julgando-o despreparado... – finalizou, convicta.

--- Você tem um ponto de razão. – Éomer esfregou a nuca e seus olhos passearam com desânimo sobre as pastas e fichários com tabelas, números e autos de justiça. – Conhece alguém que sabe leitura dinâmica e com grande capacidade de síntese?

--- Aragorn – sugeriu Éowyn com um breve sorriso. – Sinto muito, irmão. Não seja bobo, você conhece tudo aqui de cabeça. Use o que sabe.

--- É. – Éomer riu-se e estalou os dedos da mão em um craque alto. - Só vou ignorar as tabelas dinâmicas – torceu o nariz – O macro e os bancos de dados da polícia para completar minha teoria.

Éowyn apanhou o lápis e rodopiou o objeto entre os dedos.

--- Para isso, inventaram as palavrinhas mágicas: _em_ _anexo. _– um sorrisinho brincalhão adornou os lábios rosados da outrora dama de Ithilien – Eu farei o update do meu encontro com os amiguinhos lá embaixo. Afinal, eles estavam tentando pôr as mãos no meu elfo.

--- Eu não vou conseguir trabalhar com gritaria por aqui. – avisou Éomer. Ouviu uma batida na porta e gritou – Entre!

Um rosto ansioso surgiu atrás da madeira e o sargento Flocky ensaiou um sorriso para a dupla.

--- Resultado do laboratório, chefe.

--- Eu não sou seu chefe. Fale senhor, Sorin, Rávo, filho da mãe, qualquer coisa. Não somos um bando de hara...- suspirou - Digo, índios - corrigiu Éomer, sério. – O que encontraram?

--- Nada. – proferiu Flocky, adiantando-se, o rosto compenetrado após a lavada. – As impressões digitais não deram em nada, senhor.

--- Ah, mas que droga. – desabafou Éowyn, incrédula. – Que puta má sorte! A perícia disse que encontrou boas digitais de indicador e polegar naqueles corpos, como nada? Nem com o filtro ativo?

--- Parciais em quarenta por cento, Dara. – Flocky demonstrou sua frustração e abriu um pouco mais a porta.

Éomer considerou a explosão da irmã como adequada ao seu estado de espírito, porém, manteve o tom controlado.

--- E a amostra de sangue?

---– Bom, er...hemólise. – avisou Flocky bastante satisfeito em usar uma palavra difícil. – Uma mistura danada das células _destruídas_ da mulher, alguma coisa do rapaz e traços de dna partidos, possivelmente, do Minotauro. Levou um bom tempo para separar Sodoma de Gomorra, mas o técnico recomeçou os testes de novo. – ele encolheu os ombros – Eu sei o tipo sanguíneo do cara, se isso ajuda.

--- Que bosta. – murmurou Éowyn. – Quando mandá-lo para o hospital, ao menos, eu poderei avisar o tipo de sangue para a transfusão.

Éomer estreitos as órbitas castanhas em Flocky.

--- Nada mesmo?

O tenente puxou a lingüeta da porta e Éomer arqueou as sobrancelhas com um vestígio de esperança.

--- O quê? – impacientou-se. – Fale logo!

--- Temos uma testemunha, chef...er... senhor – anunciou Flocky, enchendo o peito, como se ele próprio tivesse encontrado os corpos, ressuscitado a testemunha e desvendado o caso. – Ele não está consciente ainda, mas a Juno falou com o médico encarregado e recebeu autorização para colher o depoimento. Ela vai tentar um retrato falado. Pode ser que ele tenha visto o Minotauro... ou aquele outro cara do Beco. O que faz os truques.

--- Até que enfim uma boa notícia – Éomer revirou os papeis na mesa e baixou o olhar. Não, não tão boa, se fosse o outro que ele estava pensando.– Mantenha-me informado.

--- Claro, chefe. – Flocky engoliu em seco quando Éomer ergueu o rosto e mudou rapidamente o ícone da batata para o círculo amarelo e raivoso anterior. – Digo, senhor.

Éomer afastou os papeis, desanimado.

--- Bom, e agora, espertinha? Tenho um outro lugar que deveria estar, mas não posso estar neles ao mesmo tempo, nem você. – Éomer maneou a cabeça – Temos que recolher rápido o depoimento e _fazer o que temos que fazer_, antes que os abutres caíam sobre esse rapaz.

--- Relaxa. Eu vou para lá depois do interrogatório. - Éowyn abriu um sorriso - Mais um que passou pelo Corredor! Alegre-se, irmão. - estalou os dedos - Já sei, eu farei melhor. Vou antes. – garantiu Éowyn. – Não vou deixar a Juno sozinha para isso. Merry já está de sobreaviso.

Éomer contraiu os lábios num ricto de preocupação.

--- Ela pode querer iniciar uma terapia com um ser em coma. Faça-a se concentrar no trabalho e lembre-a que não é mais psicóloga!

--- Deixa comigo. – Éowyn piscou – Chefe.

--- Você é uma má-influência, Éowyn... – riu Éomer, ainda preocupado com o trabalho de urgência e tudo que tinha para fazer.

Uma seqüência inesperada de aplausos, longos assovios apreciativos e uma risada única adentrou no gabinete do Comissário.

No rosto de Éomer, a conclusão atingiu uma mudança física. A íris castanho-esverdeada escureceu e ele espichou o pescoço para o lado, girando o corpo musculoso na cadeira reclinável. A sombra de um sorriso veio retirar o ricto de preocupação da sua boca.

Éowyn entendeu a deixa, levantou-se e abriu a porta. O grupo de oficiais, incluindo Flocky, aquele que deveria estar muito apressado para cumprir ordens, Silas, Motley e até mesmo Juno estavam saudando a entrada da salvadora da madrugada.

A moça respondeu a ovação com um sorriso sublime e colocou duas garrafas de café sobre a mesa. A sala inteira se levantou correndo para apanhar o líquido, cientes da sua fama e sabor.

--- Ah, nós amamos você! – vociferou Flocky enchendo o copo de plástico até a boca e recebendo a alcunha de egoísta. Aspirou o líquido cremoso com um ar de êxtase. – Ah, Elysie, você é perfeita.

--- Fantástica. – concordou Silas após queimar a garganta e ganhar um bigode de leite. – Delicioso!

--- Soberba. A melhor!

Éomer levantou-se da cadeira e atravessou a sala com passos lentos. Achegou-se no batente e apoiou a mão na porta, inclinando-se para o lado, a fim de espiar o grupo animado. O cheiro de café fresco e aromático encheu sua boca de água.

Imediatamente, o grupo se calou. Aquela postura de predador esfriou os ânimos mais exaltados.

A voz baixa e rouca de Éomer se fez ouvir.

--- Suponho que essa animação e adjetivos não se referem a... minha esposa.

O barulho de uma deglutida a seco, alguém limpou a garganta e o fio líquido do café entornando no fundo de plástico.

E então, o Silêncio mortal.

Satisfeito, Éomer desceu o olhar com avaliação apreciativa para a figura esguia no centro do grupo. Ela manteve o sorriso nos lábios e caminhou sem pressa, parando a poucos centímetros dele. Os cabelos negros brilhavam contra a luz artificial e tombavam contra suas costas, anelando as pontas em um movimento gracioso quando Lothíriel ergueu o rosto.

Indiferente ao público que observava a cena, Éomer retornou a atenção para o nariz fino e arrebitado, as maças altas do rosto formoso, enchendo os olhos com a pele branca e cremosa e ergueu a mão correndo o polegar pela face de Lothíriel sem pressa. A íris cinzenta de Lothíriel eram de um tom inigualável. Nuance quase líquida, sempre cortada por riscos prateados, e pareciam penetrar a alma daqueles que ficavam sob seu olhar.

Éomer ainda ficava desnorteado quando a reencontrava, mesmo depois de inúmeras noites e dias abençoados ao seu lado. Sua beleza continha a magia da herança élfica que traduzia um sono de sonhos doces. Sua definição humana era arrebatadora e ele sentia como se tivesse sido atropelado por cavalos selvagens sempre que ela focava sua total atenção nele.

Ela moveu os lábios, soprando as palavras, bem baixinho, de modo que só Éomer pudesse ouvir.

--- Achei que precisava de mim.

--- Sempre.

_I've got a dream 'bout a boy in a castle  
And he's dancing like a cat on the stairs  
He's got the fire of a prince in his eyes  
And the thunder of a drum in his ears  
_

_**Eu sonhei com um homem em seu castelo**_

_**Ele está dançando como um felino nas escadas**_

_**Ele tem o fogo de príncipe em seus olhos**_

_**E o barulho do trovão em seus ouvidos**_

_  
I've got a dream 'bout a boy on a star  
Lookin' down upon the rim of the world  
He's there all alone and dreamin' of someone like me  
I'm not an angel _

_**Olhando para o mundo aqui em baixo**_

_**Ele está lá sozinho, sonhando com alguém como eu**_

_**Eu não sou um anjo.**_

_**mas ao menos, sou uma mulher!**_

Os oficiais atenderam ao sinal discreto de Éowyn e se afastaram do casal, que aparentemente, ainda se encontravam sob o efeito de algum encantamento. Passou por Éomer e Lothíriel, apanhou um copo com o café fantástico da cunhada e entrou de volta na sala.

Éomer apanhou Lothíriel pelo braço e fechou a porta atrás de si. Somente com a privacidade das quatro paredes, o irmão se rendeu a sua vontade primeira tão logo havia registrado a chegada da esposa. Éowyn aproveitou o café, sentou-se desta vez no sofá e usou a cadeira para esticar as pernas. Aguardou que os dois terminassem de se beijar e Lothíriel delegasse sua atenção para ela.

--- Como está você esta noite, querida Éowyn? – a voz de Lothíriel não passava de um ronronado e ela se jogou ao lado da cunhada, quase derrubando o café fumegante em Éowyn. Ela sorriu passando o braço pelos ombros de Éowyn e deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios da cunhada. Era uma mania de Lothíriel que ninguém pudera retirar, beijava a todos nos lábios, com a naturalidade de quem beijava a bochecha de uma criança.

O barulho de um celular respondeu a pergunta e Lothíriel ergueu o indicador, solicitando tempo. Com um gesto gracioso, arrebatou o aparelho da bolsa, deslizou o dedo entre o flip e levou o objeto ao ouvido.

--- Elysie Rávo falando.

A transformação ocorreu em segundos. Lothíriel, ou Lothy para os amigos, era uma das melhores amigas que se podia ter. Sempre alegre e falante, parecia uma menina quando prendia os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e disparava gírias com a rapidez de uma adolescente. Sua beleza era estonteante, do tipo que dispensa palavras, mas Lothíriel era simplesmente tão afável e acolhedora, que após algum tempo, o interlocutor esquecia-se do deslumbramento e tratava-a como uma velha amiga. Éowyn não conhecera uma única pessoa, dos arredores de Ithilien, da poderosa Gondor ou dos vastos campos de Rohan que não houvesse amado a graça, esperteza e amabilidade de Lothíriel, filha do príncipe Imrahil. Como se fosse um traço genético, o filho de Éomer e Lothíriel, Elfwine ganhou a mesma fama que a mãe, governando Rohan após a morte de Éomer Éadig

Éowyn franziu o cenho e terminou o café.

Era muito estranho pensar em morte e no sofrimento, tristeza e pesar causado pela partida deles na Quarta Era, depois de tantas Missões e vidas renovadas na Arda atual.

O rosto de Lothíriel ganhara intensidade e seus lábios mal se moviam conforme ela discutia com a Promotoria sobre o caso que estava à frente. Lothíriel se engajara rapidamente com as leis, tão logo o marido resolvera entrar na carreira oficial e sua fama era temerária nos Tribunais. Seus olhos esfriavam como duas clareiras da lua e os amigos podiam ver um vislumbre da Rainha que ela fora, conduzindo Rohan com mãos firmes quando Éomer se afastava.

--- Um acordo após a liberação do hábeas corpus? – o tom suave de Lothíriel capturou a atenção de Éomer e ela piscou para o marido. – Isso não parece um ato um pouco inusitado para um réu que se declarou inocente? Vamos levar esse caso até o fim, mas se quiser conversar comigo, eu posso até dividir uma informação nova. – ela parou um pouco, contornou a mesa e Éomer empurrou a cadeira para trás. Lothíriel sentou-se em seu colo e equilibrando o telefone no ombro, digitou rapidamente no teclado. Um riso sarcástico rompeu seus lábios e eles ouviram a frase final. – Como eu poderia ter avisado se fiquei sabendo agora, querido? Você sabe como me encontrar. – o barulho do flip estalou em um grasnado furioso.

Éomer separou os documentos que precisava e segurou a cintura da esposa com um ar compreensivo. Ele adorava a maneira autoritária como ela se comportava, severa e enérgica ludibriando aqueles que se encantavam com seu rosto de primavera. Muitos haviam julgado que seria fácil vencê-la num tribunal e falharam miseravelmente.

--- Alguma chance desse cara sair livre?

--- Por enquanto. – Lothíriel bateu o celular no queixo e remexeu-se no colo do marido, encarando-o. – Eu preciso do depoimento da testemunha, Éo. Retirar algumas acusações, verficar outras.Terá algum problema se eu for com a Juno?

O olhar resoluto de Éomer passeou no rosto da esposa.

--- E como ficou sabendo disso? – ele questionou, sisudo. – Parece nada que fazemos aqui é segredo.

Lothíriel maneou a cabeça lançando um pouco de perfume no rosto de Éomer.

--- Eu sei, você pensou que havia eliminado todos os espiões, mas... – ela hesitou e por fim, largou o celular sobre a mesa, apoiando a mão alva sobre o ombro dele. - Eu ouvi um murmúrio na Corregedoria sobre como Sinastoi tinha encontrado uma forma de afastá-lo do cargo. Vão partir para cima da testemunha logo pela manhã. Será mais fácil se eu tiver acesso durante a madrugada. – Lothíriel sacudiu as pernas sobre o colo do marido e ele apoiou a outra mão nas coxas dela, para que não caíssem da cadeira. – Eu sinto muito, eu realmente revi todos os traços da transação ao transferir o dinheiro.

--- Não acho que foi culpa sua. – ponderou Éowyn, intrometendo-se na conversa. --- O espetáculo no Beco é assistido por todos, alguém pode ter dado com a língua nos dentes.

Éomer sorriu brandamente para a esposa.

--- Não se preocupe, Lothy. Encontraremos uma outra forma, certo? – Éomer refletiu por algum tempo. – Podemos usar nosso próprio dinheiro.

--- Ah, mas a idéia de justiça era justamente que o Beco pagasse para livrar seus próprios prisioneiros! Ademais, eu não queria que esse escroto me vencesse. – ela replicou, rilhando os dentes. – Tem sido um pé no saco desde que ele saiu da Corregedoria e foi para a Prefeitura! Ele persegue o seu trabalho, atrapalha o meu e ainda banca de bonzinho. – os dedos de Éomer percorreram os fios negros com carinho e Lothíriel se acalmou. - Mas você tem razão, encontraremos uma outra forma. – Lothíriel depositou um beijo suave nos lábios do marido e Éomer a ajudou a se levantar. – E o que há contigo, Éowyn?

As sobrancelhas loiras de Éowyn subiram rápidas na fronte.

--- Comigo? Nada. – ela amassou o copo de plástico e fez uma cesta invejável. – Foi ótimo você ter chegado, Lothy. Assim, eu interrogo os prisioneiros, você vai com Juno ao hospital e engatilha a coisa toda. Éomer consegue finalizar esse relatório.

Lothíriel lançou um olhar compreensivo para o marido.

--- Sobrou a parte chata para você, amor. – recebeu um selinho nos lábios em resposta e voltou-se para Éowyn. --- Você nunca me enganou, sabe disso. O que foi, Éowyn? Teve que bater no Las de novo?

Éowyn limitou-se a resmungar e apertar os cachos dourados para trás do rosto, em um gesto inconformado. Lothíriel deixou o lado do marido e retornou seu posto ao lado de Éowyn, passando os braços pelo seu ombro.

--- Não fique assim. – consolou apoiando o rosto da amiga no próprio ombro. – Lembra da primeira vez? Quando você não quis personificar a Dama no beco? – a amiga murmurou uma reposta em seu ombro e Lothy continuou – Legolas ficou um mês no Solar, incomunicável e Aragorn precisou usar a moeda para atrair a atenção de Minos e do Minotauro. Quanto mais longe eles ficarem do Solar, melhor.

--- Aquilo foi diferente. Legolas decidiu que queria entrar no Solar, checar se o Frodo estava preso ali. E bem... Eu o machuquei. – desabafou Éowyn, erguendo o rosto e fitando Lothy nos olhos. – Você sabe que não tenho escrúpulos para lutar contra os inimigos, mas estou cansada, no meu coração, dessa história toda de Beco, Dama e Minos.

--- Todos estamos, Éowyn. – contribuiu Éomer, os olhos pregados na tela do monitor. – Mas é como no passado, Gandalf tem razão. Agora, tudo anda mais rápido agora e sei que não tardará aos nossos amigos deixarem aquele Beco.

Éowyn aquiesceu e abraçou o corpo com os braços. Seus olhos ficaram desfocados, perdidos num infinito de memórias.

--- O que foi? – perguntou Lothíriel afagando o seu braço delicadamente.

--- Nada, só uma sensação de tristeza me bateu. – ela sacudiu os cachos e ensaiou um sorriso. – Eu não sentia isso há muito tempo.

--- Vem ficar conosco depois do plantão. – convidou Lothíriel, seu sorriso de estrela em prata. – Acho que Legolas também vai precisar de uma pausa e Arwen chega amanhã cedo. – conferiu o relógio e piscou – Opa, já chegou! Deve estar a caminho do Parque Ecológico.

--- Estrela? – Éomer piscou, surpreso. – Não quero ser um ... misógino mas eu preferia que as damas ficassem fora disso tudo. E os gêmeos? Aragorn já sabe disso?

--- Claro – o tom de Lothíriel era lépido e faceiro. – E assim como você, não há nada que possa fazer para nos tirar de cena, com os nossos homens lutando na frente de batalha.

--- Não permitimos no passado, não vamos começar agora, certo? – ajuntou Éowyn, em uma ferrenha defesa às palavras de Lothíriel.

Éomer maneou a cabeça e coçou a nuca.

--- É como diziam em Édoras: Quando as Rainhas conspiram não há nada o que os Reis possam fazer, somente curvar-se a elas. – ele maneou a cabeça em rendição e as duas fêmeas aplaudiram.

--- Você sempre foi tanto sábio como atraente, meu marido. – piscou Lothíriel, levantando-se – Bem, vou com Juno até o hospital.

--- Mande notícias. – avisou Éomer. – Sinastoi mandou um recadinho para mim. Minha _amiguinha_ não poderia me ajudar, foi o que disse. – estendeu a mão, num convite e esperou Lothíriel deixar a sua palma pequena aquecida entre seus dedos antes de prosseguir. – Ligue-me a cada uma hora. Não, meia hora.

Éomer depositou um beijo no dorso da mão dela, fitando-a com aquela adoração séria que a encantara desde o primeiro dia de encontro. Seu pai distanciara-se de Dor Amroth para reverenciar o Rei Théoden e acompanhar o cortejo até A Terra dos Cavaleiros. Imrahil travara amizade com seu sobrinho, então, Rei de Rohan. Imrahil retornara falando sobre os vastos campos de Rohan, a austeridade bela de Edoras, a engenharia e história de Meduseld. Falava sobre as longas conversas com Éomer, e sua admiração pelo empenho do sobrinho em honrar o nome do tio, a memória do pai. Tanto Imrahil falara sobre Éomer e suas idéias, tanto sua figura foi exaltada no Reino de Gondor que Lothíriel sentiu a curiosidade aguçada, a mente presa por fantasias daquele ser corajoso e nobre, capaz de deixar seu país e ir lutar pelos amigos, porque empenhara a palavra a seu rei.

E apaixonara-se por Éomer antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. Antes de ser alvo dos olhos cálidos, aquecendo-se feito chocolate derretido ao mencionar seu nome, naquele tom áspero e cantante do idioma de Rohan.

--- Meia hora? – riu-se – Está bem, meu marido.

--- É isso que gosto, uma esposa obediente. – gracejou Éomer, muito sério, ciente que Lothíriel era tudo, exceto, obediente.

Contudo, adorava-a. Morreria quantas vezes fossem necessárias só para ser alvo dos seus olhos de lua prateada, motivo para seu riso alegre, dono de seus beijos.

--- Vamos, vamos, antes que vocês rolem no chão e eu durma no sofá. – agitou Éowyn passando o braço pela cintura de Lothíriel. – Eu a acompanho até a porta.

--- Você também, cuidado, branquinha.

Éowyn torceu o nariz com o apelido. Odiava quando Théodred e Éomer a chamavam de branquinha, sempre implicando porque ela ficava para trás nas corridas ou puxavam suas tranças, na tentativa de elaborar um penteado na ausência da dama de honra. Eles eram impossíveis, mas a mimavam terrivelmente. Apreendera a cavalgar com os dois e Théodred a ensinara a lutar com a espada, enquanto Éomer a repreendia na defesa lenta e interrompia o treinamento a todo instante, querendo saber se a irmã estava machucada. Théoden surpreendera o trio, inúmeras vezes, embolados em lutas masculinas e tentara a todo custo que se comportassem como príncipes. Deveriam aprender a lutar e a se comportar entre os treinos, mas Théodred, Éomer e Éowyn viam tudo como uma coisa só. Por fim, Théoden desistiu, ciente que nada podia fazer contra o filho adorado e os sobrinhos que criava com o mesmo amor que via Théodred. No final, o próprio Théoden batera armas com Éowyn, e aos quinze anos, Éowyn ouvira os parabéns do tio com imenso orgulho no peito.

"Você luta como um Rei".

Éowyn não disse nada a Éomer e nos olhos do irmão, ela viu as mesmas lembranças ali. Acenou e deixou a sala junto com Lothíriel.

_I've got a dream when the darkness is over  
We'll be lyin' in the rays of the sun  
But it's only a dream and tonight is for real  
You'll never know what it means  
But you'll know how it feels  
It's gonna be over (over)  
Before you know it's begun  
(Before you know it's begun)_

_**Eu sonho que a escuridão acabou**_

_**E nós estamos abençoados com a luz do sol**_

_**Mas é apenas um sonho e esta noite é real**_

_**Você nunca saberá o que significa**_

_**Que está acabado**_

_**Antes mesmo que você saiba que começou**_

_It's all we really got tonight  
Stop your cryin' hold on (tonight)  
Before you know it it's gone (tonight)  
Tonight is what it means to be young  
Tonight is what it means to be Young_

_  
__**Isso é tudo que temos esta noite**_

_**Pare de chorar e resista (essa noite)**_

_**Antes que você perceba já acabou (essa noite)**__**  
**__**Essa noite é o que significa ser jovem**_

_**Essa noite é o que significa ser jovem**_

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I**_

**Os Caminhos Obscuros do Aprendizado**

A risada do Goa suplantou os gritos quase histéricos de uma das clientes mais ricas do Arqueiro. Che por pouco não queimou as cebolas no molho choyo, ainda entontecido com a proposta do Arqueiro, acompanhá-lo no seu "programa"

O Arqueiro voltou o rosto crispado para a recém-chegada. Ela parou de gritar impropérios quando se viu o objeto de atenção de um par de olhos safira, chispando faíscas de energia. O presente do Lorde irrediavelmente perdido.

O elfo arqueiro conteve sua indignação e tristeza. Ninguém sabia o quanto o miruvor era raro naqueles dias. Ah, quente e cheio de energia, sem gosto ou mácula. Era a passagem para inúmeras lembranças.

"_Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva Andúnë pella_... "

Adeus, adeus Lórien. Oh, Elbereth, estou me confundindo com o passado e o presente. Salve-me!

"Não será o último gole perdido, nem será, o último provado".

Ah, Yavanna! Você diminuí a confusão do seu servo!

--- Você chegou antes da hora, majestade. – falou o Arqueiro, recomposto, bem de mansinho. – ainda não estou pronto para vocês. E onde está o seu bravo marido?

A mulher, na casa de seus quarenta anos nunca declarados, olhou com nojo para as banquetas e para a prostituta que dormia sobre o balcão. Possuía um corpo firme, uma pele lisa e sem rugas, custeados com cirurgia plástica, academia e todos os produtos caros que ocultavam a sua idade, graças a Deus, muito obrigada.

--- Desculpe, Arqueiro. – ela ajeitou o cabelo channel, limpou uma das banquetas e sentou-se, relutante. – Sabe que fico nervosa, não gosto de esperar. Para isso, pago-o regiamente.

O Arqueiro engoliu a resposta e virou o corpo para os amigos atrás do balcão. Goa limitou-se a fitá-lo com sua expressão que pedia paciência, o Che terminava o molho e cortava com maestria o pão integral.

A voz zombeteira do Arqueiro se fez ouvir, ignorando a recém-chegada e a eminente irritação do casal com a demora do garoto de programa.

--- Existem dois tipos de atividades para rapazes aqui, Che. – ele mostrou os dedos, enumerando com parcimônia. – Os call boys, que atendem mulheres, como esta bela senhora ao meu lado. – ela sorriu, ele também. Prosseguiu – os call táxis, que atendem homens, geralmente, ficam no final da Treze ou espalhados pelo Labirinto. Por regra, nenhum deve abocanhar o cliente do outro, mesmo que isso custe uma boa grana. Até aqui, tudo bem?

O Jornalista quis lembrá-lo que não precisava daquele tipo de informação, mas limitou-se a concordar.

O Arqueiro continuou, agradeceu a cerveja oferecida e passou a beliscar a salada preparada pelo Goa. Sabita acordou, deu um resmungo com a presença da senhora fina, deslizou do banco e foi se refugiar atrás o balcão. Ficaram os três apertados no espaço minúsculo. A face do Jornalista corou quando a menina deu uma checada no seu pacote.

--- As mulheres ficam na Treze e na Sete. Na Treze, elas têm codinomes, como os rapazes e podem ir para casa no final da madrugada. Na Sete, elas têm nomes, mas não podem deixar o Labirinto, porque são consideradas propriedades de Minos e trabalham para ele durante o dia. – o Arqueiro fez uma pausa, pensou e continuou após mastigar o palmito e o tomate seco.

--- Elas podem ir embora, claro. – protestou o Jornalista.

--- Em teoria sim, em verdade não. – a face bonita do Arqueiro se fechou e Goa resmungou uma praga que ninguém entendeu, exceto o arqueiro. – Algumas tentaram procurar a polícia e terminaram recolhidas pelo lixeiro na manhã seguinte.

O Jornalista olhou para Sabita, bem perto de si.

--- Isso é um crime.

--- Também acho. – o Arqueiro indicou a senhora com um gesto e continuou, indolente. – Mas trabalho aqui, não sou eu quem faz as regras. Bem, continuando... O lema é o cliente tem sempre razão, seja o que for a esquisitice. – ele tocou no ombro da cliente, com a ponta dos dedos. – Essa maravilhosa pessoa aqui, por exemplo, tem um gosto particular que você conhecerá esta noite.

A senhora deu um gritinho de alegria e aplaudiu afetadamente.

--- Ele também vai participar? – fez um beicinho de dengo. – É uma ótima idéia, Arqueiro.

--- Eu sabia que ia gostar. – confirmou o elfo, apertando o queixo da mulher com delicadeza. – Aguardem apenas eu degustar algo, está bem?

A mulher olhou para o Jornalista, que fitava os dois, em uma tentativa, não bem sucedida , para esconder o pânico. Ela riu deliciada.

--- Vai ser a primeira vez dele, não!? – ela tornou a aplaudir. – Isso vai ser ótimo! Adorei! Ah, você é o melhor Arqueiro. – Ela deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do elfo e pulou da banqueta. – Vou avisar o Earl, ele vai amar! Pagarei o dobro, _mon ami._

O Goa deu um tapinha no Jornalista, este acompanhava o andar afetado e claudicante da rica mulher, equilibrando-se nos saltos finos entre os espaços dos paralelepípedos.

--- Hei, Che, Você está ficando verde. – bebeu um gole da cerveja e avisou, sabiamente. – Não vomite nas clientes, não pega bem.

--- Onde fui me meter?

--- Calma, confie em mim, Che. – recordou o Arqueiro, apanhando o lanche, deliciado com o aroma. – Eu já disse que não sou um garoto de programa e sei bem o que você quer: informação. – deu uma generosa mordida e fechou os olhos, aprovando o sabor. – Hum... bom..

--- Como vou ter alguma informação que já não saiba sobre o Beco participando de alguma suruba? – revoltou-se o jornalista.

--- Homem de pouca fé. – murmurou o Arqueiro, mastigando com voracidade. Limpou os lábios com o guardanapo e piscou para o Goa, que apanhou o machado. O Jornalista deu um salto e quase caiu sobre Sabita. Outra checada no pacote. - A senhora que acaba de sair é bastante rica e seu marido, influente. Só existe um lugar que posso atendê-los...

--- No Solar. – sintetizou Goa, testando o fio do machado. Lambeu o polegar onde o corte se abriu.

Os olhos do Jornalista se arregalaram.

--- No Solar do Minotauro?

--- Exato. – a mordida final. O olhar espevitado atiçou chamas na íris muito clara do Arqueiro. – Faz tempo que não faço uma visita para o Solar.

--- E porque justo hoje?

O Arqueiro apontou para cima, Sabita acompanhou o indicador do elfo, assim como Goa e um confuso Jornalista.

--- Ordens.

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&**_

A mesa estava servida. Refinadas iguarias, frutos do mar, doces cremosos e legumes frescos em arranjos caprichados com flores. O champanhe estourava suas bolhas perfumadas convidando ao paladar provar aquela textura suave, a fazer cócegas nos narizes com seu aroma de festa. A toalha de linho era a mais nobre, bem como as porcelanas decoradas com caracteres em mandarim.

Os escravos se agitavam para finalizar o banquete e somente um deles ficaria para servir o todo poderoso Minos.

Em seu lugar de honra, Sagie tentava não fitar os olhos do hóspede que buscavam o seu rosto com uma acusação velada. Talvez porque houvesse uma história de coragem, honra e fidelidade no coração daquele guerreiro, Sagie não podia encontrar dentro dela força para seduzi-lo. Não houve nenhum arrependimento ou revolta no coração de Linus em que a filha de Minos pudesse encontrar brechas, atiçar o desejo, apagar memórias ou influenciar as chamas da revolta, do medo e da traição.

Linus era puro.

E por isso, a sua presença causava um extremo mal estar a consorte do Minotauro. Ele era aquela lembrança da bondade, consciência e fé inabalável no amor, na amizade e no caminho correto, não importasse o risco, os custos.

As perdas.

Frodo sabia que Sagie não falaria com ele. Era a segunda vez que ela participava do banquete e fugia do seu olhar.

O servo passou a dividir cuidadosamente os pratos finos, os talheres de prata, pedindo licença para os convivas que ali estavam antes da hora. Sagie porque queria pensar, longe de Morghan. Frodo porque não podia sair para parte nenhuma, além do salão.

--- Você não tem culpa. – falou Frodo, assustando-a. Conseguiu sua atenção e prosseguiu, inabalável. – Seu pai a ensinou... – astuto, Frodo captou uma alteração nos músculos de Sagie e corrigiu-se, inclinando-se sobre a mesa. – Ele a vendeu também, não foi? Fez um pacto, uma troca da alma da filha por poder... Pobre Sagie. – Frodo a fitou, cheio de pena e comiseração.

Sagie fez menção de se levantar, escapar daquelas palavras, mas foi à vez do rapaz em seduzi-la, não com a energia do chackra sexual, como ela fazia. Usava apenas a sua compreensão, a verdade e atingia no coração com aqueles olhos meigos, doces, repletos de piedade.

--- Aí está a sua falha, aquele ele usa para voltá-la contra o mundo. Sua batalha é contra Minos, Sagie, não contra Morghan, contra mim ou os meus. – prosseguiu Frodo, no tom doce e resoluto – Ainda há esperanças para você, Toya. – ele riu baixinho com o susto dela. – Claro que sei o seu nome. Faramir o contou para mim, quando era Morghan para o mundo. Ele queria ajudá-la, sabia?

Saige cobriu os ouvidos. Seus olhos amarelos de gata coloriram-se de vermelho.

--- Não quero ouvir mais. Cale-se. – ela rugiu, o rosto afogueado – Pare ou chamarei meu pai.

Frodo respirou profundamente e notou que os servos fitavam Saige com terror. Rapidamente, voltaram à tarefa, o mais rápido que podiam, como se a ameaça da moça fosse trazer Minos para a sala, de uma hora para outra.

--- Ele disse "Tenho que ajudar essa menina, Linus, só não sei como". Uma pena que tenha feito tanto esforço para ajudá-la, Saige. – Frodo capturou os olhos vermelhos com os seus. Seu semblante calmo traduzia a mais profunda compreensão que se podia encontrar em um refém tão envolvido por forças contrárias. – Ele não se lembra, não é mesmo? Acha que a conhece do Beco, que foi presente de Minos? – Frodo voltou a suspirar, compadecido – Pobre Morghan, Pobre Saige.

--- Pare com isso de uma vez! – ela gritou e se levantou da cadeira.

Os servos ficaram contentes em terminar os preparativos. A porta se abriu e Morghan entrou fitando a consorte exaltada tremendo dos pés a cabeça e Frodo experimentando uma pêra, com ar tranqüilo.

--- O que está acontecendo aqui? – trovejou, desconfiado. Aproximou-se da mesa e avaliou as estupendas iguarias a serem servidas – Hum, Minos terá companhia especial esta noite.

Saige apressou-se a puxar a cadeira de Morghan. Frodo maneou a cabeça de maneira reprovadora, mordeu a pêra e fez um barulhinho de prazer com o gosto.

--- Eu não vou me sentar. – Morghan apertou o pulso de Saige e ela largou o espaldar da cadeira. – Tenho que sair. Comporte-se. – ficou em silêncio vendo a tempestade nos olhos dela, mais uma vez, desconfiado da inocência do hóspede. Murmurou para Saige. – Não deixe que ele a confunda, pequena. É apenas uma criança.

--- Ele é mais que uma criança. – soprou Saige, entre os lábios cerrados. – Tem grande poder.

--- Ah! – Morghan riu e soltou o pulso dela. – Grande poder como o seu? – com ironia, o Minotauro maneou a cabeça em negativa - Poder pouco suficiente para retirá-lo daqui, serve apenas para mantê-lo preso. Como o seu, Saige. – deu de ombros, entediado com aquela conversa- Hoje terá visitas, caro Linus. Sua sorte será decidida.

--- A sua também, meu bom amigo. – ponderou Frodo, sua cabeça erguida orgulhosamente. – Que os Valar o abençoe.

Morghan contraiu as sobrancelhas. Valar. Uma palavra que passeou na sua mente com uma pequena luz de reconhecimento e então, perdeu-se nas brumas.

--- Qualquer benção é valida, mesmo que seja de um inimigo. – ponderou, com frieza.

--- Você não é meu inimigo. – Frodo largou a pêra e concentrou sua atenção na figura de preto. – Tenho-o em mais alta conta. Salvou minha vida mais de uma vez.

--- Parece que falhei nessa. – rebateu Morghan com ironia, mas desviou as órbitas negras do espelho inocente que reluzia nos olhos do hóspede – Chega de papo, Linus. Preciso ir. Tente não enlouquecer Saige ou não teremos o que conversar amanhã. Minos o joga na solitária.

Frodo estremeceu e os dois humanos assistiram sua reação com satisfação evidente. A solitária era um tanque de água estéril, sem luz e conforto. Levava qualquer uma loucura. Os únicos que resistiram à solitária para contar sua existência tinha sido o Arqueiro e Frodo.

O Arqueiro ganhara a admiração de Minos, que o libertara e dera-lhe autonomia no Beco. Porém, Frodo continuou ali, para os planos de Minos e uma vingança por ter-lhe roubado a moeda.

Maldito poder que corrompia os homens, pensou Frodo.

Morghan deu as costas aos dois e deixou o salão. Os servos também saíram e Sagie voltou a sentar-se à frente de Frodo.

--- Por que não tocamos algo, pequena Saige? – convidou Frodo, num sopro de voz.

Ela arredondou os olhos e tudo que encontrou na superfície límpida da íris azul mar foi compreensão.

Linus não julgava.

Era um mistério, um grande mistério para Saige, aquele refém que oferecia compreensão, entendimento, benções e doces palavras.

No final, Linus quem a seduzia. Oferecendo aquela dádiva simples que não tinha lugar no Beco.

Amizade.

--- Está bem... – concordou relutante e ele sorriu.

Frodo retirou a flauta do casaco e estendeu a Saige. Ela apanhou o instrumento e passou o dedo pela madeira branca, floreada com relevos azuis prateados sentindo imenso prazer. A primeira vez que haviam tocado juntos, Minos não gostou nenhum pouco, mas Frodo implorou e Saige tocou uma linda toada de sua terra natal.

Ela podia tocar o quanto quisesse, só não era permitido fazer o que todos faziam no Beco.

Sonhar, desejar, querer, conquistar.

--- O que deseja cantar, mestre Linus? – perguntou, esquecendo-se da discussão anterior, a felicidade fazendo-lhe cócegas na ponta dos dedos.

Os lábios de Frodo se curvaram em um sorriso e ele se lembrou do Condado.

--- Algo alegre. – levantou-se e seus olhos se enevoaram de lembranças - Acompanhe-me.

Saige levou a flauta aos lábios, torceu os dedos longos e amparou os pequenos orifícios, perfeitos. Arrancou algumas notas dulcíssimas e seus olhos se apertaram ainda mais, como dois riscos no rosto de boneca chinesa.

Frodo sorriu e entoou a melodia. Colocou as mãos para trás, curtindo a memória do amigo Samwise, há centenas de anos no tempo, recitando uma poesia inventada por ele mesmo, naquela mesma posição, como uma criança hobbit à frente da professora.

When there's a journey,

**Quando há uma jornada  
**you follow a star.

**Você segue uma estrela**  
When there's an ocean,

**Onde há um oceano**

you sail from afar.

**Você navega para longe**  
And for the broken heart,

**E para cada coração partido  
**there is the sky.

**Aí está o céu**  
And for tomorrow are those

**E para o amanhã há aqueles  
**who can fly.

**Que podem voar**

If you really want to,

**Se você realmente quiser  
**you can hear me say

**Você pode me ouvir dizer**  
Only if you want to

**Somente se você realmente quiser  
**will you find a way.

**Você encontrará o caminho**  
If you really want to

**Se vocÊ realmente quiser**  
You can seize the day.

**Você pode salvar o dia**  
Only if you want to will you fly away.

**Somente se vocÊ quiser, você poderá voar para longe**

A bela voz de Frodo trouxe imagens para a mente de Saige e a flauta refulgia com tons harmoniosos de dias ensolarados, caminhos sobre a relva e copas de árvores que balançavam com o vento, alegremente, seguindo a canção. Não havia coração partido, alma escura a desesperança que resistisse a tão encorajadora melodia, uma voz tão pura exaltando a esperança.

Saige seguiu a melodia com a flauta e com a mente e por breves instantes, viu a si mesma ainda uma menina, correndo atrás dos irmãos em uma plantação de arroz, a voz da mãe cantando e grandes homens que treinavam lutas com espadas de madeira.

Então, a porta se abriu. A musica falhou na boca de Frodo e Saige despertou do devaneio, abaixou a flauta e a madeira branca ficou ali, pairando nos dedos trêmulos.

A figura de Minos surgiu como um perfil alto e arrogante contra o biombo e mesmo antes que ele entrasse no salão, Saige sentiu que havia falhado e pagaria junto com o hospede pela sua teimosia.

Teimosia em pensar no passado e sonhar com um futuro diferente.

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I**_

O Solar do Minotauro era algo que eu só tinha visto de passagem. Bem rápida por sinal. Tudo que você pode desejar ao passar em um lugar desses, é continuar passando até que ele fique bem distante.

Ao meu lado, o Arqueiro segue de braços dados com a ricaça e seu marido. Ele tem olhos de sapo, caídos nas pálpebras e um grande sorriso bestificado, de quem já está curtindo um presente natalino. Eu sei quem ele é e não estou nem um pouco surpreso. Não seria a primeira vez que um membro importante da comunidade procuraria prazeres naquele Beco ou em qualquer outro. Estou tentando entender porque o Arqueiro insiste naquela loucura, levar-me para alguma peripécia sexual, com a desculpa de contar-me o que preciso saber.

O Goa segue atrás de nós com a Sabita enroscada no seu ombro bem mais atenta do que jamais esteve lá trás. Nós fechamos o Goa Yeins e a entrada do Labirinto ficou perdida em trevas, só então, eu me dei conta como fazia falta aquele imenso barmam, com sua risada alegre as luzes da sua lanchonete. A partida dele fez a Sete ficar sombria, funesta.

O Solar tem quatro faces. O Arqueiro escolheu a mais suja e escura, bateu com o punho na porta, uma, duas vezes e alguém abriu. Eu hesito antes de ultrapassar o umbral daquela porta, ciente que qualquer coisa que existisse na minha vida antes daquilo, jamais seria a mesma. Sinto que poderia mudar de idéia e esquecer tudo que já aconteceu, que não era tarde demais.

O Arqueiro pára e volta para me fitar nos olhos. Ele voltou a colocar os óculos escuros, mas eu adivinho aquele brilho inteligente e vívido no mar azul turquesa. Ele sabe que penso em desistir e em nenhum momento faz pensar de mudar a minha idéia.

Só fica lá, parado, esperando.

Eu faço um gesto com a cabeça e entro no Solar.

**I&I&I&I&II&&II&I&I&I&**

Na outra face do Solar, por uma porta semelhante aquela, o Minotauro está saindo.

_**&&II&I&I&I&I&I&I&&I**_

_Somente se você quiser, você pode salvar o dia._

_Somente se você quiser, você pode encontrar a saída._

Eu ouvi. Parei para checar se o Jornalista teria coragem de atravessar o umbral de todas as portas, aquele limiar que muda o destino dos seres. Eu não diria nada para mudar a idéia dele, porque o homem tem direito a traçar novos caminhos ainda que estiver andando pela mesma trilha.

Então, eu ouvi. Flautas e uma voz, muito querida. Ninguém o escutou, somente eu, meu coração está feliz, eu sinto urgência. Não foi a toa que Manwë deu o TINNNNNNNN para o casal obsceno. Eu _tinha_ que estar ali naquele instante para ouvi-lo, querido Frodo, cantando aquela cantiga alegre, como se estivesse no Bolsão e não no Solar de Minos.

"_O tempo é precioso agora, Greenleaf. Atente para nossa voz"_

Nem precisava dizer, meu senhor, eu sou todo orelhas pontudas agora. Eu já havia tentado tirar Frodo dali antes, mas me dei mal, vocês nem imaginam o quanto.

Mas hoje, alguma coisa vai acontecer. O destino cruzou as mãos e fechou todo mundo entre seus dedos. Eu sinto nos meus ossos, na minha nuca e na minha alma.

Tá na hora de soltar o baixinho.

O Jornalista cruzou o umbral.

"_Ele está pronto. O Tabuleiro se renova. Hora de jogar"._

É, Manwë andou fixado no Rolle Playing Game uma época. Você sabe, RPG. Ninguém gosta mais de aventuras e contos, histórias e filmes sobre heróis do que os Valar. Eles assopram inspirações para tudo quanto é lado do mundo, dizem que nada melhor do que literatura, jogos e música para despertar o melhor do ser humano.

Primeiro, a gente brinca de super herói, depois, quer virar herói de verdade.

A primeira coisa que um guri fala de sentido na vida é a profissão. Coisa esquisita nos humanos. Mal sabem comer sem babar na roupa, já estão alegando para o mundo que vão ser médicos, veterinários, advogados, bombeiros ou policiais. É a semente de Oromë, o sopro de Aulë, o brilho de Varda.

Vamos ver se o Jornalista está pronto para ser o herói que sonhou, quando mal havia saído dos cueiros e pediu uma chance ao seu Deus para cumprir seu destino. Prometeu que ia lutar contra o crime, dar voz à justiça, defender os fracos.

É, cuidado com o que pede.

"_Você irá receber"_

Cuidado com o que promete.

"_Você deverá cumprir"._

É isso aí, Manwë. Empurra mais umas cadeiras para o salão de Námo, eu estou achando que vamos ter que distribuir senhas.

"É hora de dizer algumas verdades"

_Segura, Frodo. Estamos chegando_.

Eu, A Verdade, o Jornalista e o Destino.

_**&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&II&&II&**_

**Aquilo que Chamamos de Providência Divina. **

O monitor apitava em intervalos regulares, como se estivesse aborrecido com a tarefa pouco emocionante, atestando para tranqüilidade da equipe de plantão que o paciente permanecia estável, em franca recuperação.

A enfermeira checou os sinais vitais no monitor, estudou a expressão serena do homem e acomodou os cobertores zelosamente. Seu semblante estava reticente, a mulher conferiu o prontuário, ainda incrédula com a história contida ali, pouco compatível com o estado do homem estendido no leito.

O homem sofrera uma queda significativa. Equivalente a um prédio de treze andares. Foi encontrado na rua principal, atrás daquela instituição. Os transeuntes se apressaram a chamar a emergência e a polícia foi acionada, certos de que se tratava de mais uma tentativa de suicídio, um crime que andava em alta naquela cidade. Era o quinto só naquele ano.

A enfermeira e os membros da equipe estavam perplexos. O homem não apresentou nenhuma fratura, não quebrara um osso sequer, somente uma ligeira concussão cerebral responsável pela perda da memória. Sua internação devia-se somente a observação das funções neuronais e a possibilidade de um edema, um inchaço no cérebro. Era um milagre.

A enfermeira abraçou o prontuário e ficou perdida em pensamentos, imaginando quem seria aquele homem, o que o levara a pular de um prédio tão alto e se tentaria aquele ato infame novamente. A polícia já havia se acostumado com o caso, mas não a equipe. Era um milagre!

O quinto milagre naquele ano.

--- Alguém lá em cima gosta de você – disse ela, ajeitando uma pequena dobra perto do rosto do homem. Ele era jovem e ela se lembrou do filho, imaginou como a mãe dele estaria se sentindo, mas não tinha como avisar. Na ficha, aquele nome. O mesmo de todos. Sussurrou – João Ninguém.

O homem moveu os lábios e abriu os olhos, como se houvessem convocado sua presença de espírito naquele instante.

A enfermeira fez menção de avisar o médico, mas nada fez. Ele já tinha voltado a ressonar. Ela conferiu o relógio e calculou o tempo que teria até a polícia chegar, o 5º Distrito avisara que uma psicóloga estava a caminho e a enfermeira torcia para que chegassem antes dos jornalistas e dos repórteres. No primeiro caso, a enfermeira tivera esperanças que a publicação da história levasse os suicidas as suas famílias, mas ninguém aparecia para reclamar aquele ente querido e desgarrado. Agora, ela só achava que era uma dor de cabeça para a equipe do hospital. Tudo que queria era que o rapaz ficasse bom e que a policia fizesse o mesmo de sempre. Conversa e conselho. O atual comissário de Polícia aliviava para eles e o estado não os processava pela tentativa de suicídio, um crime em qualquer país.

A equipe gostava da forma como Rávo lidava com aquilo. Já era triste demais tentar o suicídio, quem dirá, amargar o xilindró por um instante de desespero.

O monitor sinalizou a pressão estável, os níveis de oxigênio acenaram com alegria a marca insuperável de cem por cento.

A enfermeira fez o sinal da cruz. Ele parecia melhor do que ela.

A porta se abriu e a colega meteu a cabeça entre a fresta.

--- Vem tomar café, estou morrendo de fome. – espiou o rapaz dormindo e sorriu – Uma beleza, não? Por que será que os mais bonitos pulam dos prédios, hein?

--- Um Coração partido, quem sabe...

--- Coração partido? HÁ! – a outra riu com a expressão da amiga. – Até parece, é bem capaz de ter se atolado em dívidas, isso sim.

--- Nem todo mundo tem o nome sujo como seu na praça. – revidou a enfermeira, com um carinho na fronte do rapaz.

--- Bom, você quem sabe. Meu estômago endividado está roncando.

A enfermeira sorriu e avisou que ia em seguida. A amiga maluca comemorando o lanche da madrugada, o homem sonhando com um mundo melhor.

--- Bons sonhos. – desejou, afastando-se para a porta.

Então, ouviu uma única frase, proferida entre sonhos e se voltou, com o coração aos pulos.

--- _Faer... – _um sorriso brotou nos lábios do rapaz e ele se remexeu no leito branco - Eu escolho... a Verdade...

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I**_

O hospital municipal era o único posto 24 horas naquela quadra e comumente estava sempre cheio de dores e mazelas, pessoas feridas, familiares em busca de parentes, mendigos atrás de um lugar quente para dormir. Só rivalizava em movimentação com o 5º Distrito e com o Beco, seus vizinhos de bairro.

Lothíriel alisou o corpete justo do casaco e subiu as escadas com agilidade, equilibrando-se com graciosidade e chamando a atenção dos olhares sonolentos no saguão do hospital. Juno corria para alcançá-la achando graça da deferência em que tratavam a esposa do Comissário, sem ao menos saberem do seu nome.

Tudo pela beleza, refletiu, com uma pontada de inveja, logo suprimida pela própria admiração que tinha pela moça. Corrigiu a injustiça dos seus pensamentos quando Lothíriel alcançou o posto de enfermagem e abriu um largo sorriso para a escrituraria.

Um barulho de copo, mastigação, uma cadeira sendo arrastada para longe da vista.

--- Sou Elysie Rávo da Promotoria do Estado e esta é Juno Alighete, psicóloga e tenente do Distrito. – seu tom de voz afável e cortês chamou a atenção do grupo que devorava o lanche da madrugada. – Viemos dar uma olhada no rapaz que cometeu suicídio.

--- Ele está dormindo. – anunciou a escrituraria, espetada com a beleza de Elysie e bem pouco inclinada a render-se aquele charme esfuziante. – Melhor retornarem pela manhã.

A sobrancelha negra e delineada de Lothíriel arqueou-se com graça para cima.

--- Junto com os jornalistas? - Seus olhos cinzentos cintilaram a procura de uma face mais interessada na sorte do rapaz. Encontrou o alvo e armou seu tom conciliador, pacífico e quente como o verão em Dol Amroth. – Existe uma chance de termos encontrado a família deste rapaz. A descrição no relatório do hospital bate com a do boletim de ocorrência. – o rosto adorável de Lothíriel se contorceu em uma expressão de ansiedade inocente que nunca havia falhado com o Príncipe Imrahil. – Por favor?

A enfermeira limpou os dedos no guardanapo e estudou a moça. Ela parecia sinceramente interessada no rapaz e já tinha ouvido aquele nome antes. Levantou-se e se afastou do balcão.

--- Você conseguiu prender aquele sujeito que matou a mulher. – falou encarando Lothíriel com seriedade. – Só por isso, eu já mostraria o rapaz, mas fico satisfeita em saber que alguém estará cuidando dele.

Lothíriel aquiesceu e puxou o canto dos lábios em um sorriso travesso.

--- Foi um prazer – tocou no ombro da enfermeira, garantindo. – Eu prometo que vou cuidar dele.

--- Então, venha comigo. – fitou Juno em aviso e estendeu o prontuário – Ele não falou muita coisa que tem sentido desde que acordou e está sempre dormindo. Não sei o que poderá ajudar a polícia. – com uma pitada de curiosidade, encarou o perfil das duas mulheres enquanto avançavam pelo corredor. – È muito estranho esse caso de suicídio. Bem, suicídios.

--- Se é. – replicou Juno folheando o prontuário com interesse. – Não foi o primeiro e não deve ser o último.

--- Alguma pista? – pressionou a enfermeira. Dobraram o corredor, entraram em um outro mais largo, com um pequeno descanso para os familiares. Estava vazio, ela desligou a televisou e continuou o trajeto. – ESTamos acostumadas a isso, sabe, vem muita coisa feia lá do Beco para cá, mas isso... Isso é um milagre!

--- Nada quebrado? – Juno assoviou e fechou o prontuário. As três pararam em frente à porta. – Que carinha de sorte!

Lothíriel se mantinha em silêncio, satisfeita que Juno estivesse ali para levar a conversa, fazendo o papel da polícia. Aquele momento era muito delicado e o encarregado de tamanha tarefa precisava usar de toda a diplomacia, tato e jogo de cintura. Era a primeira vez que executava aquela tarefa, geralmente, nas mãos de Gandalf, com a ajuda Pippin, Merry ou Sam. Seu papel vinha depois.

Juno não tinha respostas, mais concentrada na tarefa de interrogar o rapaz, uma possível testemunha das atividades no Beco. Quem sabe, um retrato falado do Minotauro. Antes que Sinastoi o confundisse questionando a honra do Comissário, oferecesse dinheiro, proteção contra Minos e uma nova vida.

A enfermeira abriu a porta e levou um susto.

--- Como você entrou aqui? – surpresa e abismada com a presença daquele desconhecido no quarto do paciente, ela entrou e escancarou a porta – Visitas não são permitidas, exceto quando autorizadas, senhor!

--- Desculpe. – o homem se voltou com um sorriso sereno nos lábios. Não se afastou do leito, mas ergueu as mãos, como se rendesse do crime cometido. – Eu não quero causar encrencas. Posso sair imediatamente.

A enfermeira se confundiu, entre zangada e atordoada com o visitante.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Lothíriel e ela abriu um imenso sorriso.

--- Não, ele pode ficar. – murmurou, para surpresa das mulheres. Ela abriu um imenso sorriso e abriu os braços. - Meu Deus, por onde você andou?! – jogou-se de encontro ao tórax do homem, não antes sem dar-lhe o famoso beijinho nos lábios – Achei que estava morto, primo! – desabafou e riu.

O Minotauro ficou perplexo e limitou-se a segurar a mulher que se jogara em seus braços, com a cascata alegre da sua risada a ecoar dentro da mente, aquela súbita sensação de felicidade...

E aquela instigante palavrinha.

"PRIMO???"

_I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&I&I&I&_

_**Estão apenas lutando pela chance de sobreviver**_

_**Não há nada de errado em ir para lugar nenhum, querido**_

_**Mas nós deveríamos estar indo para lugar nenhum rapidamente**_

_**É bem melhor ir para lugar nenhum rapidamente**_

No céu, _Menelvagor_ espreitava os rumos que se cruzavam assinalando o início de muita, muita confusão.

**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&**

**Reviews, Comentários, Ameaças, Gritos, Imprecauções...Todos bem vindos!!**

**Obrigada!:-)**

**I&I&I&I&I&II&&II&&I**

**Glossário **

**Frase em sindarin retirado do capítulo Adeus a Lórien, Sociedade do Anel. Galadriel se despede da Comitiva:**

_Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva Andúnë pella_... (Os longos anos se passaram como goles rápidos do doce hidromel em salões altos em além do Oeste...)

_Nota: Basicamente eu escolhi os nomes pela sonoridade, origem e pelo nome correspondente em Quenya ou Sindarin e seu significado. Fonte: Site de Informação dos personagens retiradas de Encyclopedia of Arda._

**Sorin** – Escandinavo, significa trovão, aliado a alguém belo, ligado a família, reflete sobre a vida com profundidade, mas age de maneira eficaz e rápida, quando necessário.

**Dara** – nome hebraico que significa pérola de sabedoria. Nólemirë (nóre – sabedoria + mirë, jóia, pérola) em Quenya.

**Rávo** – leão, sindarin.

**Tonight is what means to be Young –** Musica de Fire Inc, trilha sonora do filme Ruas de Fogo. (utilizada no capítulo)

**Only If – Enya, do álbum Paint in the Skys with Stars. (**Música cantada por Frodo)

**RPG – Role Playing Game.** Um jogo lúdico de estratégia e imaginação, onde os participadores tentam interpretar os personagens e executar as missões que lhe são conferidas através de regras do jogo. Surgiu, justamente, para retratar o ambiente da Terra-Média baseado na obra de J.R.R Tolkien. Com o passar do tempo, o RPG se popularizou e abrigou outras histórias e obras. O Narrador é um contador de histórias e mediador, não existe ganhadores no RPG apenas participação do grupo. Já foi bastante malhado pela mídia devido a crimes cometidos pelos participadores deste tipo de jogo, porém, é fato que o jogo em si só tem características positivas e para cada cabeça, uma sentença.

**Dol Amroth** – cidade da Região costeira de Gondor. Forte localizado no promontório de Belfalas, uma área litorânea muito bela. Foi batizado Amroth por causa do elfo, último Rei de Lóren que se afogou na região, quando o barco que aguardava Nimrodel foi levado por uma violenta tempestade.

**Éadig. – Abençoado. **Denominação do Rei Éomer durante seu Reinado em Rohan devido a sua justiça e capacidade unificadora. Foi precedido por seu filho Elfwine ao morrer em seus 93 anos, tendo reinado Rohan por 65. Foi grande amigo do príncipe de Dor Amroth e um dos membros do Conselho de Gondor do Rei Elessar.

**Lothíriel – **Filha de Imrahil. Casou-se com Éomer no último ano da Terceira Era aos 22 anos. Teve um filho com Éomer, Elfwine, o belo, que governou Rohan após a morte de Éomer. Prima dos filhos de Denethor. A data de sua morte não é conhecida.

**Gríma – **filho de Galmond, conhecido como Língua de Cobra (tradução de WormTongue em SdA), pela sua malícia, perfídia e insistência ao aconselhar Théoden, Rei de Rohan utilizando as palavras obscuras de Saruman. Após ser desmascarado por Gandalf, o Branco, ele foge e reúne forças com Saruman lançando a palantír para fora de Orthanc (não de propósito, paga caro pela ignorância quanto à pedra). Sua morte dá-se no Condado, por flechas de hobbits. (Quase poético).

**Faer** – Espírito, sindarin. _Fëa, Quenya._

**Miruvor - **Lícor dos elfos. Liquído quente e sem fragância, proporciona força e vitalidade renovadas. Usado em festivais. Não se sabe a origem, possivelmente, extraído do mel das flores de Yavanna.

**Menelvagor** – O espadachim dos céus, (a Constelação Órion assim nomeada pelos Elfos na Terra-Média).


	8. A Balada de Éomer e Lothíriel Parte II

**Aviso aos navegantes!**

Esse capítulo ficou mais curto, não totalmente do jeito que eu queria. Espero que gostem.

A vida anda corrida e eu, mais maluca do que já sou.

Meus agradecimentos ao sempre entusiasmado Grupo Tolkien.

Beijos especiais para Letícia, você é demais, sabia? Adoro seus reviews.

Devo inserir mais memórias dos personagens na Terceira e Quarta-Era. Alguns retirados dos livros e filmes. Outros, _inspirados_ em textos e artigos, além de Cartas de Tolkien. A fontes serão citadas, quando existirem.

Vamos lá. Agora é hora de aumentar o volume e fechar os olhos.

Daqui por diante, é um carro sem freio... Ladeira abaixo!

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&&II&II&**_

**A Balada de Éomer e Lothíriel – Parte II**

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

**Debaixo das arvores, nos vemos o céu**

**Confundindo estrelas com satélites**

**Eu nunca sonhei que você seria minha**

**Mas aqui estamos, estamos aqui esta noite**

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
_

**Cantando Graças a Deus, eu estou vivo**

**Cantando Graças a Deus, eu estou vivo**

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died 

**Se todos se importassem e ninguém chorasse**

**Se todos amassem e ninguém mentisse**

**Se todos compartilhassem e engolissem o orgulho**

**Nós veríamos o dia em que ninguém morreria**

**E estou cantando**

_Amen, I, I'm alive  
Amen, I, I'm alive  
_

**Graças a Deus, eu estou vivo**

**Graças a Deus, eu estou vivo**

_I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I_

**Os Fios da Trama**

Não havia palavras para descrever o desconforto de Elrohir ao entrar no automóvel, aquela picape quatro por quatro, que esmagava o asfalto, as folhas e a pequena vida sobre suas rodas de borracha.

A Marca vista na pele de Arwen ainda se mostrava na sua memória, lembrando-o que ele também tinha um daqueles símbolos. Elrohir virou o rosto para fitar o perfil da irmã, acomodando-se à frente do volante. Houve um instante de silêncio entre eles, até Elladan enfiar-se no banco de trás e compartilhar daquele olhar cúmplice e integrado.

"_Faça de novo, Ada"._

Elrohir deu um tapa na lateral da porta e o zumbido do motor encheu seus ouvidos. A picape entrou em movimento e ele podia sentir a presença de Léron, correndo entre as árvores, saltando as pedras, em uma corrida louca para seguir o seu salvador. Abandonaram o trecho aberto da floresta e Arwen manobrou o carro habilmente para a estradinha disponível.

--- Você está bem, Dan? – perguntou, procurando o espelho de seus olhos no retrovisor.

Elladan virou o rosto para encarar o irmão e tudo que viu foi àquelas poças negras, cheias de brilho e preocupação.

--- Eu quem deveria estar perguntando isso.

Elrohir aquiesceu e continuou sustando o olhar do irmão. A velocidade da picape aumentou e não haveria nada entre Elrohir e as centenas de auras. Cores de energia que contavam e desvendavam pensamentos, atos e almas humanas. A falta de sinal dos celulares no Parque Ecológico os levara a conclusão que era melhor se colocar em marcha, imediatamente. Melhor assim, pensou Elrohir, já que era para enfrentar o monstro, que fosse de frente, no ato.

Arwen mudou a marcha e maneou a cabeça. O vento entrava pela janela e escoiceava aqueles cabelos escuros, da maneira como ela gostava.

--- Já que vocês não se decidem, eu respondo – ela deu uma espiadinha no retrovisor e piscou para Elladan. – Eu estou ótima. – estendeu a mão da marcha e apertou o joelho de Elrohir. – Eu vou cuidar de vocês. – voltou o rosto para estrada. Repetiu, murmurando – Eu vou cuidar de vocês.

O vulto peludo ganhou a visão dos três. A língua de fora, os olhos espertos seguindo-os com avidez. As patas à frente do corpo em grandes saltos. Ele seguiu correndo, arfando e protestando por ser deixado para trás, até que a picape ganhou velocidade, o grande alpendre divisório da área comunitária do Parque.

Elladan riu alto e Elrohir arqueou as sobrancelhas, rindo com ele.

--- Você ouviu isso, Dan? – esticou a mão e apertou a bochecha corada de Arwen. – Ela vai cuidar de nós.

--- _Ada_ disse que chegaria o dia em que Arwen nos surpreenderia. – ele se esticou no banco, atento aos transeuntes e a possíveis reações de pânico com a carreira de Léron.

--- E eu pensei que a única surpresa que teria foi ao abrir _àquela_ revista. – ponderou Elrohir, seguindo o olhar do irmão gêmeo.

As bochechas de Arwen ficaram incrivelmente coradas, mas ela limitou-se a sorrir. Então o sorriso se congelou e o barulho do esguicho dos pneus seguiu-se ao pisão firme da elfa no freio.

Elrohir apoiou as mãos no painel e voltou-se para ajudar Elladan, o corpo encaixando-se entre os dois brancos dianteiros com a violência da frenagem.

Elrohir viu o reflexo do lobo na íris negra do irmão.

Antes que pudessem dizer alguma coisa, o imenso lobo pulara no capô da picape e então, lançou o focinho para cima em um uivo desesperador. Houve um instante de confusão, pessoas gritando e uma intensa correria.

--- Ah, Léron! – sua voz fraquejou e Elrohir meteu a cabeça para fora da picape. – Saia daí, sua bola de pêlo de Mordor!

Arwen apertou as mãos contra o volante, a cabeça girando em quase trezentos e sessenta graus identificando todo o tipo de gritos, correria e confusão.

--- Mírimom, você tem que voltar! – vociferou Elladan.

Léron mostrou sua insatisfação arqueando a coluna e abrindo a boca em um imenso túnel de dentes. As garras fizeram um barulho desagradável no capô enquanto o lobo parecia aumentar a frente deles, os pêlos se arrepiando a menção da luta.

--- Ai, essa saliva toda não é um bom sinal. – murmurou Arwen, os olhos pregados no lobo que começou a rosnar baixinho.

Elrohir resfolegou e abriu a porta da picape com raiva. Mal colocou o pé no chão, Léron saltou para o solo e baixou o focinho, fitando-o com aqueles olhos que chispavam fúria e indignação.

--- Você não pode ir!

--- Ele precisa voltar agora! – falou Elladan, preocupado. A segurança havia sido chamada, a movimentação ganharia a atração do dia em segundos. Apoiou o corpo na porta do carro e colocou a cabeça para fora. – Mírimom, você não pode ir!

Léron saltou e agarrou-se na porta, quase matando Elladan de susto. O elfo moreno jogou o corpo para trás e arregalou os olhos com o brilho assassino que cintilava na íris do lobo. Arwen soltou um grito de surpresa e Elrohir agarrou o enfurecido animal pela cintura.

--- O que deu em você? – gritou, lutando para controlar a tentativa do animal. Os dois caíram juntos no chão e um grande número de pessoas começou a se reunir à distância. Elrohir encheu-se de raiva, em tanto tempo, ele fizera de tudo para proteger Léron e agora estavam protagonizando um show e tanto! Grasnou, contra a orelha do animal que se retorcia – Pare com isso! Aw! – a garra afiada marcou o pulso de Elrohir e ele gritou – Você está me machucando!

Imediatamente, o animal amoleceu em seus braços. O grande lobo virou o focinho para o rosto de Elrohir. Emitiu um uivo baixo e baixou as orelhas.

--- Tente me defender dessa forma e vai me matar, Léron... – murmurou, a raiva se dissolvendo rapidamente com o uivo baixo do lobo. Léron saiu de cima do elfo e continuou ganindo, como um cachorro ferido. Elrohir se levantou e bateu a mão nas calças para retirar a poeira. Torceu o nariz com a choradeira do lobo. – Vamos, também não é para tanto.

Léron meteu o focinho no ar e uivou de maneira atordoada.

---Shhh, pare com isso. – sibilou Elrohir, movimentando as mãos em um pedido de silêncio. – Léron, pare!

Novo uivo, ganidos profundos e altos. Muito alto.

--- Ah, Ilúvatar, você é pior do que uma esposa! – esbravejou passando a mão pelos cabelos negros. Abaixou-se e sacudiu a cabeça do animal com um carinho vigoroso. – Anda, pare com isso! Sim, sim, eu te perdôo. – outro uivo, Elrohir angustiou-se ao ver as sombras e cores se aproximando. Murmurou entre dentes. – Não foi nada, Léron, pare com essa choradeira! Olhe, foi só um arranhão!

--- Está sangrando. – vociferou Elladan, abrindo a porta do carro. – Arwen, pega o kit aí na frente, eu preciso fazer um curativo.

Ao ouvir a sentença do gêmeo, Léron uivou ainda mais sofregamente.

--- Dan, cale a boca, sim? Você não está ajudando. – Elrohir contraiu o maxilar e dobrou o braço, colocando a ferida aberta na cara do lobo. – É só um arranhão, está bem? Pare com isso, Léron, você já me machucou antes e somos amigos, não somos? – um sorriso honesto se abriu no rosto do elfo e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, animado com a virada de cabeça de Léron. – Certo? Amigos?

Elladan bateu a mão na fronte e esfregou o rosto.

--- Ilúvatar, não acredito. – chiando de maneira engraçada, Elladan inclinou o corpo – Ro, Léron, essa cena é emocionante, mas você ESTÁ sangrando e tem mais gente chegando aqui do que no ano inteiro do Parque! Nós temos que ir!

--- El´s? – chamou Arwen.

--- Já vamos! É, você tem razão. – Elrohir desviou a atenção daquele mar de cores que inundava o parque e apanhou a gaze estendida por Elladan. Começou a enfaixar o braço, falando rapidamente com o lobo. – Léron, eu sei que você está louco para me seguir, mas você não pode, entende? Tenho que ir sozinho. Agora, vocÊ armou uma grande encrenca. – Elladan ajudou-o a fixar a atadura e apiedo-se da expressão desolada do lobo, as orelhas caídas, as presas proeminentes na bocarra aberta. – E não sei como vai ser de nós depois dessa! É melhor você virar um tatu e não pintar nesses lados do Parque até eu voltar, entendeu?

Léron virou o focinho para a estrada e começou a farejar de maneira quase histérica. Seu rosnado atiçou os pelos atrás da nuca dos gêmeos. Extremamente ágil, Léron saltou e pulou, enfiando-se astuciosamente no banco de trás da picape.

--- Eu vou fazer um belo casaco com o seu pêlo, Léron! – esbravejou Elrohir. – Seu warg seboso!

Elladan decidiu-se e meteu-se no banco de trás. Fechou a porta com força e ignorou a cauda feliz do lobo que foi se enroscar no seu nariz, em uma comemoração frenética.

--- Só falta você, toron-nin! – gritou Elladan, apressando um atônito Elrohir.

--- El, meta-se aqui dentro – Arwen deu a partida. Ela se inclinou no banco – Anda, Ro, Léron sabe o que faz e ele vai estar mais seguro com a gente.

Elrohir deslizou para o banco da frente, bem a tempo de Arwen colocar a picape em movimento. Ele ficou em silêncio, pálido de susto e confuso com as cores que tocavam o céu, rastejavam pelo solo, subiam pelas paredes, arvores e rolavam como bolas de energia no asfalto.

O mundo havia se transformado em um borrão de auras humanas.

--- Feche os olhos, Ro. – aconselhou Arwen, preocupada com a palidez do irmão.

--- Seja o que for, enfrentarei de olhos abertos.

Elladan escorregou no banco e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Elrohir. Inclinou a cabeça tocando na nuca do irmão gêmeo com a própria fronte. Léron empurrou o corpanzil contra Elladan e apoiou o focinho no braço do elfo, ganindo baixinho, em apoio.

--- Feche os olhos, Ro. – repetiu, suavemente. – Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

A picape entrou na avenida principal e os olhos de Elrohir circundaram nas órbitas bem abertas, atordoado com os círculos de luzes escuras e pontos nodosos que saltavam de um humano para o outro. Bastava um grito e lá estava, a bola de energia escura saltando e dividindo-se, atingindo todos ao seu redor. Engolfavam as belas cores róseas e azuis, quase inexistentes naquele lugar.

Elrohir se sentiu enjoado com tudo aquilo.

--- Ah, eu tinha me esquecido. – desabafou e ergueu o braço, agarrando a mão do irmão sobre seu ombro. – Tudo tão terrível, Dan... Piorou tanto! – sua mão estremeceu e Elladan apertou-a com força. – Não me admira que andem devagar, grudados no solo, com tanto peso! Que energia escura e terrível tem essas almas!

Arwen girou o volante com uma mão e conferiu o sinal do celular. Espiou a mão contrária, a espera de uma brecha para voltar. Apertou o primeiro número e os gêmeos ouviram o tom de discagem.

---- O que está fazendo, estrela? – quis saber Elrohir, controlando a náusea e o mal estar. Ele se sentiu melhor fitando o perfil de Arwen.

--- Vamos voltar. – avisou Arwen, ansiosa com o tom contínuo da chamada.

--- Não, não vamos. – reagiu Elrohir. – Tudo vai dar certo, _tithen-pen._

--- Não posso fazer isso contigo. Ilúvatar me perdoe, mas não posso! Ah! Finalmente. – Arwen ergueu a voz quando a linha anunciou o atendimento. – Eu cheguei, Estel, mas não deu certo com os gêmeos. Está tudo bem por aí?

--- Não, nós vamos e pronto! – protestou Elrohir. A cor voltando ao seu rosto, concentrado somente na energia dentro do carro. – Eu vou me ajustar...

_--- O que aconteceu, Elrohir? – o timbre grave de Aragorn encheu o carro. _

--- Esse caçula dá nos nervos. – esbravejou Elrohir, cerrando os dentes. – Como você sabe que é comigo o problema?

_--- E desde quando o Dan tem problemas? – rebateu Aragorn, tranqüilamente. Seu sorriso era palpável na voz._

Elrohir fechou os olhos com força e apertou mais os dedos do irmão entre os seus. Os dois acabaram sorrindo com a serenidade do irmão caçula.

--- Ele vai conseguir, Estel. – falou Elladan, a outra mão foi pousar no ombro de Arwen. – Diga a Arwen para continuar. Diga como é importante.

--- Eu quero voltar. – falou Arwen, a atenção fixa no trânsito, os músculos tensos a espera da entrada na avenida. Aquele trecho era sinuoso e o tráfego, intenso. – Ele não vai conseguir.

--- Eu vou conseguir. – Elrohir ensaiou a visão do mundo entre as pálpebras entre abertas. O borrão de cores ainda estava lá. – O Dan tem um plano.

--- _Um plano? _

Elladan piscou confuso e fugiu ao olhar da irmã, que não pode fixar a atenção no retrovisor por muito tempo.

--- É... Eu.. tenho um plano. – engoliu em seco e finalizou, convicto. – Conto quando chegarmos.

--- _Arwen..._

--- Estel?

--- _Confie no discernimento dos seus irmãos, querida. – ponderou Aragorn, suavemente._

_---_ Você não sabe de tudo, Estel! – a voz dela soou levemente estrangulada e Arwen limpou a garganta, aumentando a velocidade da picape.

Os borrões se tornaram riscos, misturando-se em um imenso horizonte colorido. Elrohir controlou a respiração, o ritmo do seu coração seguindo o toque-toque cadenciado das batidas de Elladan.

--- _O que há para saber? - a ligeira mudança na voz de Aragorn não passou incógnita._

Arwen meteu a picape entre dois carros, mudou a marcha com leveza e o automóvel fez um zigue-zague perfeito até alinhar-se com o caminhão à frente. Não, aquele não era o lugar, mas nunca tinham tempo para uma reunião decente quando as coisas saíam do controle.

--- Elrohir e Arwen estão com uma marca nas costas, Estel. – elevou-se a voz de Elladan, correndo em socorro dos irmãos. – Surgiu junto com pesadelos e parece que é um sinal de perigo para aqueles que amamos. Eu, você... Nós temos que ir – finalizou, frisando com segurança.

Houve um grande silêncio preenchido com estática, música eletrônica do Fantasma e então, o clique de uma porta se fechando.

--- _Uma marca? – proferiu Aragorn por fim. Em um suspiro, tornou - Como... uma letra?_

O sangue de Arwen esfriou nas veias e ela apertou os cílios concentrando-se na estrada. Os dedos de Elrohir ficaram brancos nos nós de tanto apertar a mão de Elladan.

--- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso? – questionou Elladan. Mais uma vez, encontrou os olhos de Arwen no retrovisor.

_--- Um pouco. Quase todos nós temos a marca, Elladan. Venha até o Fantasma. Talvez seja melhor vendar Elrohir, o movimento é grande esta noite. – ele pausou e o timbre profundo de Gandalf cortou o silencio no carro. – Gandalf quer falar conosco sobre isso._

--- Está bem.

_--- Arwen? – chamou Aragorn._

--- Sim.

_--- Nós vamos conseguir, estrela minha. Juntos._

Arwen empurrou a marcha máxima e forçou o motor do carro. Elrohir conseguiu, finalmente, abrir os olhos completamente. A via de acesso para a auto-estrada não possuía pedestres e diminuía as cores, os eflúvios das energias. Ele recebeu com alivio o espaço aberto. Contudo, em seu coração, o peso da notícia causou um baque.

Sentido por Elladan, que logo apertou mais os seus ombros, transmitindo uma confiança que o gêmeo estava longe de sentir.

--- Até breve, Estel. – despediu-se, Elrohir.

Léron uivou sentido.

_I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&_

**Olhos Negros**

A enfermeira fechou a porta, confiante na palavra da Promotora e esposa do Comissário. Juno escolheu uma cadeira para si, próxima ao rapaz que ressonava e alternava a atenção entre os monitores e o reencontro dos primos.

Será que ele é casado? Pensou Juno, desviando o olhar quando recebeu a atenção do homem sobre si.

Lothíriel escorregou dos braços do Minotauro para o chão, tagarelando alegremente. Apanhou o homem pela mão e levou até um canto do quarto.

--- Você desapareceu da face de Arda, primo! – murmurou, sem deixar a mão dele um só instante. – Não sabe como eu fiquei preocupada! _Nós_ ficamos!– voltou o rosto para Juno. – Hei, por que não está trabalhando? É feio espiar!

--- Ele está dormindo! – protestou Juno com veemência. Principalmente, porque estava realmente espiando.

Recuperado do choque, o Minotauro foi recuando lentamente para um canto seguro da mente. A princípio, ele tivera certeza que a jovem mulher o confundira com alguém. Agora, não tinha certeza.

Seu cérebro trabalhava depressa e além daquele rosto de princesa, Morghan detectou algo muito especial. Memórias.

Um sorriso frio adornou os lábios do homem. O Minotauro se agitando dentro dele com outra direção. Algo muito especial. _A faer_.

Ele fitou o rapaz no leito. Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Sim, Tibet.

--- Não era a minha intenção preocupá-la. – falou, docemente. Cada traço no rosto da moça, sequer sabia seu nome de fato, mas o levavam ao tom certo, a reação esperada. Trouxe ao semblante um traço de culpa e lançou, aleatoriamente. – Depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu...

A face de Lothíriel se endureceu e ela apertou a mão dele transmitindo conforto.

--- A culpa não é sua. O coração tem caminhos inesperados. – proferiu a moça, baixinho.

"Coração?". Morghan quase riu, mas esforçou-se para manter a seriedade no semblante. Ele estava gostando daquela brincadeira. Recuperou as palavras anteriores de Lothíriel e ele elaborou outra sentença para mais respostas.

--- E como estão todos? – lançou, atento aos traços dela. – Disse que todos estavam preocupados... Bem... – ela permanecia quieta e Morghan pressionou mais um pouco. – Deve ser um bom sinal.

"Opa, direção errada", pensou Morghan quando viu as sobrancelhas da moça se contraindo de maneira irada.

--- Eu deveria esmurrá-lo, sabia? – ela murmurou, controlando o tom de voz. – Desaparece por anos! ANOS e vem com essa carinha deslavada, querendo saber se ainda gostamos de você ou se não vai apanhar como da última vez, é isso?

Morghan quis beijá-la nos lábios. Ele estava se divertindo tanto! Balançou a mão dela um pouco, como duas crianças no parque. Um pouco mais e descobriria o cara que tiver a coragem de bater nele.

_Mar. A visão de um céu azul e inúmeras torres. Os gritos das gaivotas._

Ele quase perdeu o fôlego. O que foi aquilo?

--- Você está bem? – replicou Lothíriel, notara o estremecimento no homem. – E o que há com você? Está trabalhando no FBI agora?

--- FBI? – replicou Morghan, confuso.

_Ondas azuis e verdes, corais cintilantes, a orla espumando em seus pés. _

--- É. – Lothíriel apontou para o rosto, na altura dos olhos. – Essa de óculos! Andou assistindo Homens de Preto, hã? – desconfiada, pressionou o corpo para frente, erguendo o rosto o máximo que pôde. Soprou, num sussurro– Não gosto desse lance de óculos escuros, Faramir. – esboçou um sorrisinho travesso - _Não preciso de espelho para os meus olhos..._

--- _Só o encontro com os seus_. – replicou Morghan, de maneira automática. A frase saíra sem querer, sem controle.

"Faramir? Mas de qual inferno saiu esse nome?!"

Morghan recebeu um doce sorriso como recompensa.

Lothíriel abraçou o rosto do primo com as duas mãos pequenas e encostou a cabeça no peito dele.

--- Não faça mais isso comigo. – ergueu o rosto para ele. – Não somos mais amigos?

"Amigos? Essa pequena é maluca!" Morghan contraiu a face ocultando um ricto de ironia. Ele estava muito mais propenso a devorá-la viva do que fazer amizade, mas assim mesmo, retribuiu o sorriso que lhe era dirigido.

"_Você só conhece o mal, inflige dor, punição, perversão, meu caro __Minotauro"_

Morghan retraiu os músculos e afastou a moça, seu perfume e as lembranças para longe dele. O ar de incompreensão toldou o brilho da íris prateada e ela fez um pequeno gesto de contrariedade.

--- O que há com você? – murmurou, incrédula. Protestou com a força em seus ombros– Ai, você está me machucando!

Morghan libertou os ombros frágeis que segurava e deu um passo para trás. Algo estava rugindo dentro dele e ele virou o rosto. Arrepios de gelo, calor e fogo, unidos a palavras antigas se misturavam às memórias do Beco, e uma sede intensa. Sim, ele precisava aplacar aquelas perguntas sem respostas, aquela correria incessante por labirintos sem saída. Fitou a bela mulher e ouviu o canto das gaivotas.

_I&I&I&I&I&_

_O Mar estava agitado, sacudindo sua bruma espumante de um lado para o outro, como um balé aquático para servir de musica aos animais marinhos._

_Faramir contemplou o sol e a beleza do porto adiante. Caminhava através da areia gelada, ouvindo somente o Mar e o silêncio._

_--- Não fique assim. Ela voltará em breve._

_Ele sorriu e se abaixou. Escolheu uma concha oca cheia de pequenas fissuras com areia transparente._

_--- Eu sei que volta. – estendeu para a moça de olhos prateados. – E você, o que está fazendo longe de casa?_

_--- Senti saudades do mar. – replicou Lothíriel sacudindo a barra da saia. Atendeu ao convite do primo e sua mão ficou pousada dentro da dele. – Sinto saudades do mar e..._

_Faramir apertou os dedos dela e voltou a sorrir._

_--- E dos seus irmãos. – fitou o céu muito azul. – Eu também sinto._

_--- Dos meus irmãos? – gracejou Lothíriel, rindo muito. – Até mesmo das surras de Elphir?_

_Faramir contraiu o cenho e riu junto com ela, balançando a mão entrelaçada na sua como duas crianças._

_--- Eu confesso que preferia assistir Elphir lutando com Boromir a participar da briga._

_--- Treinamento. – corrigiu Lothíriel, fingindo seriedade._

_--- Você sempre foi um arbitro muito imparcial, Lothy. – lembrou Faramir, parou e apanhou outra concha._

_--- Bom, eu achava que deveria fazer algo pelo meu primo favorito. – ela abriu um grande sorriso e piscou, antes que o semblante de Faramir voltasse a transmitir saudades e melancolia pelo irmão. Ergueu a barra da saia e afundou os pés na areia. – O último que chegar é um orc!_

_--- Não, Lothy! – Faramir suspirou lançando a concha na areia. – Você é uma Rainha agora! – gritou, sem esconder o riso. Imaginou o que a guarda pensaria com aquele comportamento da prima. – Lothy!_

_O vento balançava o tecido sedoso da saia, os cabelos negros volteando como ondas escuras da noite. Lothíriel voltou-se rindo._

_--- Vão pensar que sou prima de um orc! – ela riu, ainda mais alto e voltou a correr – Venha, Faramir!!!_

_I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I_

Morghan sentiu a cabeça girando e deu outro passo para trás. Sem nenhuma palavra para a mulher que o fitava com espanto, cruzou a distância até a porta do hospital e saiu para o corredor.

Lothíriel franziu o cenho e fitou Juno com ar decidido.

--- Fique aqui com o rapaz. Não o deixe de maneira alguma, entendeu?

--- Eu...

--- Não me contrarie, Juno. – atravessou a distancia percorrida pelo primo e voltou-se, hesitando ao abrir a porta. Apanhou o celular e suspirou, nenhum sinal – Faça-me um favor, Juno. Ligue para o meu marido, use o telefone do hospital, sim?

A incompreensão vasculhou o semblante de Juno deixando uma expressão estranha no seu lugar.

--- Ligar? Por que você mesma não liga? – preocupada, levantou-se da cadeira – Quem é esse homem? O que está acontecendo?

Lothíriel fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e maneou a cabeça em negativa.

--- Não tenho tempo para explicar a você. Apenas me obedeça. – o timbre inflexível na voz doce causou o efeito desejado. – Ligue e diga a Gabriel exatamente isso: Eu encontrei meu primo. Ele precisa de ajuda. Entendeu?

Juno maneou a cabeça, sem entender o comportamento da promotora, mas deveria ser urgente.

--- Eu digo.

--- Não esqueça. – Lothíriel abriu a porta e voltou o indicador para Juno. – Não deixe esse rapaz sozinho, entendeu? Só libere a entrada para quem Gabriel indicar. Isso é muito importante, Juno.

--- Vá em paz, eu vou cuidar dele. – prometeu Juno, voltando a se sentar. Apanhou o telefone ao lado do leito e discou o numero que sabia de cor.

--- Obrigada.

I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&

O corredor estéril não forneceu o alivio necessário. Ele precisava de ar para respirar, o ar puro como o das memórias. Sua mente ficou vermelha, gritos do passado cobrando seu débito.

Morghan fechou o punho com força e seguiu em largas passadas pelo corredor. Era imperativo que ele se afastasse dela naquele instante. Ele tinha ido ao hospital com a missão clara de descobrir se os suicidas eram antigos membros do Beco. Sua propriedade. Propriedade de Minos.

Morghan hesitou. Ele queria ir embora, afastar-se daquela mulher, mas não completara sua missão.

"Que se dane, Minos", pensou "Tenho mais o que fazer do que dar conta de um garoto de programa".

Abriu a porta de saída para o corredor, ignorando o elevador cheio de funcionários. Desceu os degraus com rapidez, em uma fuga furiosa. Sua missão era simples. Evitar que o Ilusionista tivesse sucesso. Havia demorado muito para descobrir os truques daquele homem, mas ele tivera êxito.

"_Não o confronte. Deixe o Ilusionista comigo", _dissera Minos.

"Por que?" pensou Morghan, alcançando o hall de entrada do hospital. "Será que ele me conhece, como essa moça?"

Morghan parou as portas de vidro. As brumas voltaram a engolfá-lo e atiçaram aquela antiga mágoa, raiva e revolta. Ele viu o próprio reflexo na superfície, retorcido pela luz interna do hospital.

"Eu já esqueci...", concluiu, entre aliviado e triste. Só se lembrava do mar. O Mar ia e vinha, levando e trazendo memórias. E o vermelho.

Um Mar que se tornava vermelho, trazendo palavras de Saige, ordens de Minos e crimes. Muitos crimes.

--- Espere! Primo!

Morghan contraiu a face e aproximou-se da porta, elas deslizaram para o lado e ele ordenou ao corpo que se movesse.

"_Saia. Vá para longe dela. Corra!"_

Lothíriel estava quase sem fôlego quando finalmente alcançou o primo na porta do hospital. Descera as escadas correndo com aqueles saltos pouco confortáveis. Quase arrancara o sapato dos pés para imprimir maior velocidade. Parou atrás das costas eretas do primo. O reflexo retorcido dele contra a superfície da porta, abrindo e fechando, a espera de uma decisão da figura masculina.

"_Você sabe o que são ordens? Então, obedeça-me"._

Morghan perdeu o fio de memória que o levava para o Mar. Somente as brumas e a raiva, aquele ódio puro que agitava o Minotauro dentro dele. Deu de ombros e voltou-se lentamente para a moça que o esperava, ofegante e com um brilho determinado nos olhos.

Ele tinha muitos crimes. Nunca, nunca seria parte daquela imagem idílica que agora mal se lembrava. Era uma ilusão. Ele não era quem ela pensava. Aquela pequena estonteante com a lua em seus olhos jamais o fitaria com tanta preocupação se soubesse quem ele realmente era.

--- Pare de correr de mim. – a voz de Lothíriel trouxe-o de volta para a realidade. – Vamos conversar.

"Por que ela insistia tanto?". Vermelho, chamas e uma promessa. Morghan franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços. Talvez, fosse melhor ele mostrar para ela. Com movimentos deliberados, Morghan retirou os óculos escuros.

--- Faremos o que você quiser, pequena. – os olhos negros que tomavam conta da íris cintilaram com um brilho frio. Ele sorriu de mansinho, fitando-a com ar apreciativo, cheio de maldade. – Mas lembre-se... foi você quem pediu por mim...

Lothíriel arregalou os olhos, completamente aturdida. A face de Faramir estava transtornada, só havia frieza e maldade. E aqueles olhos perturbadores, densas íris negras de escuridão.

--- Você ... – a sua voz sumiu e ela arqueou o corpo para correr.

Morghan foi mais rápido e agarrou a moça pelo braço. As portas se abriram e ele praticamente a arrastou para a noite, fora do hospital.

--- Acho que você já notou, mas... - ele sorriu com ironia para a figura que se debatia, prendendo-a com mais força. – Bem, eu não sou seu primo.

Lothíriel se calou, sem argumentos e deixou-se levar. Ele estava certo. Fosse o que fosse, aquele monstro era tudo, exceto Faramir.

Os casos do Beco se desfilaram orgulhosamente na mente aguçada da Promotora. Só existia um motivo para Faramir estar no mesmo hospital, no quarto de Tibet, vestido daquela forma, com aqueles olhos escuros.

Minotauro.

"Éomer", pensou fechando os olhos com força. "Oh, Ilúvatar, ajude-o".

_I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&&I_

O relógio apontava para o início da manhã. Éomer esfregou os olhos cansados e lançou a pasta com os relatórios na mesa de Silas, equilibrando o sobretudo marrom e outro copo de café. Custara todo seu empenho terminar o relatório em apenas uma hora, mas tivera sucesso. Faltaram as atualizações, mas que se danasse o resto.

Éomer olhou para o relógio na parede, inconformado. Ele ia ter uma conversa séria com Lothíriel sobre aquilo.

--- O que é isso, chefe? – quis saber Silas, com um mau pressentimento.

O celular de Éomer tocou e ele apoiou o copo de café na mesa do sargento. Seu olhar pouco amigável calou a repetição da pergunta na ponta da língua de Silas.

--- Rávo. – o brilho castanho esfriou e os lábios de Éomer uniram-se em linha fina, rígida. – Como assim não conseguiu falar comigo antes? Fale devagar, eu não entendo essa mistura de castelhano e inglês de rua – replicou com austeridade, ouvindo novos disparos aturdidos da psicóloga. Finalmente, Éomer perdeu a paciência e cortou, objetivo. – Juno. Eu faço as perguntas aqui. Onde está Elysie?

--- _Saiu com um homem, chefe. É isso que estou tentando explicar...tinha algo errado com ele... e bem, algo muito certo também... – pausa confusa, uma pitada de malícia._

--- Saiu por vontade própria?

--- _Ela abraçou o cara, chefe. Depois, num sei, ele correu daqui e ela foi atrás._

Éomer cobriu o celular e apontou o relatório para Silas.

--- Apresente isso amanhã. – em tom seco, ajuntou – Pode beber o café também. Onde está Dara?

--- Eu...o que?! – Silas fitou a pasta. Aturdido. – Está lá embaixo com os presos. Er..chefe ...O que isso significa?

A voz de Juno continua soando maliciosa aos seus ouvidos.

--- _Ele era bem alto, do tipo mau e bonitão. Dona Elysie disse que eram primos, mas beijou-o na boca._

Éomer o ignorou e caminhou depressa para a saída. Seu coração estava fora de ritmo. Ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada. Maldição! Rogou uma praga e quase derrubou Motley que entrava na direção contrária.

Silas gritou, quase em desespero.

--- Ela disse algo diferente, Juno? – pressionou Éomer, surdo ao caos que começava a se formar com a sua partida.

_--- Bem...ela o chamou de Gabriel, senhor._

--- Chefe, o que isso significa? – insistiu Silas, a pasta temerária e o relógio apontando o destino.

Éomer voltou o rosto para ele. Sua face estava transfigurada de apreensão, mas os olhos escurecidos brilhavam com fúria.

--- Você acaba de ser promovido. – saiu pela porta e replicou, austero - Juno? Cale a boca e preste atenção. Vou mandar aí um rapaz de aparência jovem, com olhos azuis e cabelos cacheados. Ele vai se apresentar como Udorath, somente ele pode remover o rapaz daí, entendeu? Ótimo – desceu as escadas em três degraus e sinalizou com urgência para o carcereiro. – E Juno, se não pretende dar adeus à Corporação, eu sugiro que mantenha sua língua de cobra dentro da boca e faça exatamente o que lhe falei.

Éomer desligou a ligação com a moça protestando e praticamente correu até a sala blindada, onde Éowyn tentava arrancar informações de um dos caras do Beco, bem como o braço do homem.

Ele abriu a porta, o homem gritou e Éowyn arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir os dois cliques. Da porta e do osso quebrando.

--- O que aconteceu? – questionou Éowyn largando o braço inerte do prisioneiro. Poucas vezes ela vira aquela intensidade no rosto do irmão.

--- _Ela quebrou meu braço!!! – rugiu o prisioneiro. Urrando de dor, cuspiu protestando – Essa vagabunda quebrou o meu braço._

Éomer avançou com o punho fechado e a cabeça do prisioneiro caiu molemente para frente. Nocaute.

--- Lothy. – Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Éowyn. – Ela encontrou Faramir.

O rosto de Éowyn empalideceu e ela fitou Éomer com o semblante repleto de confusão.

--- Faramir? – ela balbuciou, aturdida. – Como? Onde ele surgiu? – Éowyn forçou o cérebro para o presente e seguiu Éomer para fora da sala. – No hospital? Oh, Meu Deus. Ele está bem? Espere, ele era o rapaz do Beco que o Aragorn... ?

--- Não, Éowyn. – Éomer apanhou a irmã pelo braço, quase arrastando a moça pelo corredor de volta. – Faramir foi até o hospital e a encontrou lá, por acaso...

A alma de Éowyn gelou. Ela soltou o braço do aperto do irmão e moveu as pernas com energia, correndo as escadas com vigor.

--- Como assim, foi até o hospital?

--- Ele estava no quarto do rapaz, Éowyn.

Éowyn empurrou as portas da delegacia e os dois saíram para o ar fresco.

--- Éomer... você acha...

--- Eu não quero pensar, não sei como e não acho nada. – respondeu Éomer, resoluto.

Os dois alcançaram o pátio externo e Éomer abriu a porta da viatura, enfiando o corpo no banco de passageiros. Éowyn saltou rápida para frente do volante e girou a ignição. Suas mãos tremiam. A lua e o Sol começavam o namoro de fim de madrugada.

--- Tudo que eu sei é: alguém está com a minha esposa. – reiniciou o rohirrim. Checou o celular e discou o número. Sua voz saiu como um sopro raivoso entre os dentes cerrados. – Contra a vontade dela.

Éowyn colocou a viatura a caminho, arrancando a partida com um chiado de pneus. Os colegas que conversavam no pátio saíram da direção deles correndo.

--- Ela usou a senha? – Éowyn girou o volante e cortou uma picape ao entrar na avenida principal. Meteu a mão na buzina, arriscando um olhar para o perfil do irmão. – Éomer, Faramir está longe de nós há muito tempo, não sabemos o que pode ter acontecido. – os pneus voltaram a cantar, Éowyn subiu na calçada ao fazer outra curva fechada. - Acho que ele não faria mal a própria prima.

Éomer contraiu a mandíbula e pressionou o _redial_.

--- Ela disse que ele precisava de ajuda, Éowyn. – éomer fechou o punho ouvindo o sinal de ocupado. – Como alguém são está no hospital, dentro do quarto daquele rapaz e precisa de ajuda? – Éomer maneou a cabeça e olhou para fora da janela. – Sinto que ela não está bem. Eu sei que não.

--- Ajuda para sair de encrenca. – considerou Éowyn, num murmúrio.

--- _O que aconteceu, Éomer? _

Éomer pressionou o _viva-voz_ do celular e jogou no console, meteu a mão para fora do carro e fixou a sirene no teto. Em poucas palavras, o antigo Rei Éomer Éadig de Rohan contou o acontecido ao antigo Rei Elessar de Gondor. Era quase como o Conselho de Gondor, com exceção que um dos membros do Conselho estava desgarrado, com atitudes suspeitas e possivelmente, seqüestrando uma das rainhas.

--- _Faz sentido... – a voz segura de Aragorn soou reflexiva, alteando em tom decidido. – Éomer, se Faramir for o que você está pensando, ele vai trazer Lothy para cá. Vamos estar preparados, esperando por eles... Eu vou avisar os gêmeos e os hobbits._

--- E quanto a Legolas e Gimli? – retrucou Éowyn, atenta a conversa.

--- _Gandalf irá avisá-los. Existem outras situações acontecendo ao mesmo tempo._

--- Eu o mantenho avisado. – alertou Éowyn, notando o ar absorto do irmão que vasculhava as ruas e avenidas.

_--- Vai dar tudo certo, Éomer. _

--- Obrigado. Até. – Éomer desligou o celular e agarrou-se no banco, fitando o perfil concentrado da irmã. – Por tudo que é sagrado, Éowyn, seu ex-marido vai precisar de muita ajuda se ele encostar um dedo em Lothíriel.

Éowyn encarou Éomer e não respondeu de imediato, voltando à concentração para a corrida alucinante que empreendia. Ela não tinha como defender ou acusar o ex-marido, tudo que sentia era que as coisas iam piorar dali por diante, muito mais rapidamente do que haviam previsto.

Em um gesto solidário, Éowyn sorriu.

--- Eu vou ajudá-lo, meu irmão, seja o que for... Eu vou ajudá-lo.

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along 

**As rajadas de fogo cortam o ar**

**É a nossa única luz no Paraíso**

**Nós mostraremos ao mundo que eles estão errados**

**E ensiná-los a cantar todos juntos**

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive) 

**Cantando Graças a Deus, eu, Eu estou vivo!**

**Cantando Graças a Deus, eu, Eu estou vivo!**

**(Eu estou vivo)**

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died 

**Se todos se importassem e ninguém chorasse**

**Se todos amassem e ninguém mentisse**

**Se todos compartilhassem e engolissem o orgulho**

**Nós veríamos o dia em que ninguém morreria**

**E estou cantando**

Singing Amen, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I'm alive 

**Cantando Graças a Deus, Eu estou vivo!**

**Cantando Graças a Deus, Eu estou vivo!**

_I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&I&I&I&_

Review... _Saes?_

_Hannon-le_

_I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&&I_

**Glossário**

**If everyone cared**. – música de _Nickelback. _

**Elphir –**Um dos irmãos de Lothíriel, primogênito e sucessor do Príncipe Imrahil no reino de Dol Amroth. (Os outros são Erchirio e Amrothos). O nome da sua esposa é desconhecido, mas teve um filho Alphros.

**Ada **– papai

**Léron /Mírimon** – livre

**Toron-nin** – irmão

**Tithen-pen** - pequeno


	9. Todas as Cores

Ao contrário do capítulo anterior, este ficou especialmente longo, mas não consegui dividi-lo ao meio. Eu espero que vocês me perdoem por isso.

Bem, entre outras coisas. Muita calma, abaixe as armas, todos que estão a caminho do Beco já chegaram. Voltarão ao spotlight da história. Só não dá, ainda, para entrarem todos no mesmo capítulo. Erü me ajude quando chegar à hora.

**Nim, Sadie, Lelê, Ki, Dani, Ranique,** muito obrigada pelas reviews, de coração, os comentários, perguntas, breves citações, explanações e desabafos são os tesouros e a força que me fazem prosseguir. (Pernas para cima e tudo). Principalmente, eu sendo tão loucamente fã dos trabalhos de vocês.

Bom, assim que acabar a fic... Eu vou retirá-la do ar e revisar. Eu faço um péssimo trabalho de beta e a minha beta, que num é tão boa porque não tem tempo, é uma excelente leitora e argumentadora. Em tudo sou confusa.

As pestinhas que não deixam review, eu agradeço assim mesmo e continuo contando com suas presenças anônimas. !!! (Rs)

_(Deixe-me postar logo e continuar lendo Crônicas Aragornianas... Tá tão linda... Daqui a pouco acaba... sniff.)_

Aviso: O gênero da fanfic continua uma gangorra louca.

_**&I&II&I&I&I&I&I&I&I**_

**TODAS AS CORES **

**O Vermelho e o Branco**

O silêncio imperava reinante, tal como um senhor das vontades sobre a cúpula reunida ao longo da mesa interminável. O biombo refletiu a postura arrogante do dono do submundo, o algoz da Sete e mal-fadado irmão da Treze. O terno preto cobria o seu corpo em linhas retas e perfeitas, um sinal de requintado tecido e esmerado alfaiate. Corpo este cheio de músculos, equilíbrio, poder e vontade.

Minos afastou sua figura delineada pelo Biombo e deu-se a olhos vistos, na iluminação da sala de jantar. Não era muito alto, mas sua perfeita expressão de supremacia e postura dominadora fazia com que parecesse extenso e tomasse conta de todo o ambiente. Os cabelos escuros, curtos em madeixas regulares apontavam para o teto, como se cada fio, músculo ou pele em seu corpo fossem esculpidos de modo afiado, idealizados para ferir. Os traços orientais cerrados de uma certeza feroz, singulares olhos de águia, amarelo escuro e ouro velho, duas poças de sombras conflituosas, tão perturbadoras quanto da filha.

Ele aproximou-se do seu lugar de honra patriarcal naquela mesma que nada tinha de união familiar.

--- Mestre Linus. – aquiesceu a cabeça, em um gesto cortês.

Frodo repetiu o gesto e aguardou que Minos dirigisse sua atenção para a filha. A voz dele ainda estava passeando em seu cérebro, retorcendo os condutores nervosos, prejudicando as sinapses.

--- Saige. – murmurou Minos. Não havia ternura ou afeto, raiva ou desprezo. Era uma voz pausada e ponderada, onde havia um vácuo emocional.

Saige abaixou a flauta nos dedos trêmulos e sentou-se na cadeira que antes ocupara. Trocou um rápido olhar com Frodo, que como Minos, permanecera em pé, sem se sentar.

--- Deixe-nos a sós, Saige. – o nada ganhando voz na boca de Minos. Ele relaxou as feições entalhadas em pedra e aguardou a filha levantar-se com um ricto de raiva em sua boca. Só então, indicou a cadeira para Frodo e ocupou seu lugar de honra à mesa. Soou, melífluo. – Você irá servir os clientes do Solar neste fim de madrugada.

Saige abriu a boca para protestar, mas então, sabiamente pressionou os lábios carmesins em uma linha fina. Postou uma pequena reverência e puxou a barra da saia para sair. Seus olhos pressionavam um infinito de dor atrás de suas órbitas, o vermelho sanguíneo querendo expulsar o amarelo genético daqueles outros olhos que a condenava a horas de servidão no Solar, com outros que não fossem Morghan. Desonra a que não era submetida há muito tempo, desde a chegada do Minotauro.

O ódio comprimiu suas órbitas amarelas e quando Minos a chamou, Saige forçou a endereçar-lhe a face inexpressiva, mas não pôde evitar as fagulhas rubras contornando a íris.

Minos fitou-a inalterado.

--- Não esqueça da flauta. – lembrou-a, em tom indiferente. – E não demore a sair. Atrasa meus compromissos.

Frodo apertou os dedos contra a fábrica da calça dizendo para sua mente que era sábio desviar seus olhos daquele embate. Porém, não resistiu a torturante piedade que já fazia morada em seu coração e foi pousar no rosto da moça a sua própria compaixão, vestida de azul.

--- Obrigada pela sua companhia, senhorita Saige. – proferiu, baixinho.

Minos ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, suas mãos ganharam a superfície da mesa e cruzaram-se como uma ponte sobre o rosto. O ouro velho escurecendo de interesse com o diálogo.

Pega sem aviso na armadilha da compaixão, Saige virou o rosto com surpresa e a visão daquele rosto bonito e inocente, com uma pitada de contrariedade pela maneira como era escorraçada entrou pelos seus olhos como a luz do sol e amenizou a raiva surda que a envolvia.

--- Foi... – Saige hesitou, entre um instante e o outro da reverência. A palavra que inundou seu peito era muito antiga e não se lembrava da sua pronúncia, do seu gosto ou significado. Ela corou pela própria ignorância.

Minos riu baixinho. Um riso seco e estéril, mas não destituído de diversão e ironia.

--- Pobre Saige, não se lembra de nobre palavras... por que, simplesmente, sua mente não conhece o significado. - o som estéril do riso se findou e a voz atordoante de vazio gelado envolveu os dois convidados como o mais feroz inverno. – Meu caro Linus, eu devo socorrer minha filha e dizer que ela se sentiu... _honrada_ com sua presença. – o brilho de ouro velho se extinguiu entre os cílios escuros e o desenho característico de sua gente ocultou a natureza daquele olhar. – Deve desculpá-la pela pobreza lingüística, embora, eu tenho certeza, Saige teria como recompensá-lo em... – estalou os dedos e acrescentou com malícia -... uma matéria relativa à língua.

Acostumada as torpezas do Beco, a mente afiada e perturbada de Morghan e a aviltante vilania do pai, Saige não se perturbou com a oferta, mas notou o ar constrangido de Linus e o seu desconforto acabou por perturbá-la.

Ao invés de defendê-lo, o que ocasionaria um maior interesse em Minos para jogar Linus no seu covil, Saige optou por afrontá-lo.

--- E deve perdoar o meu senhor, mestre Linus – cortou, em tom frio e as centelhas rubras atordoaram sua íris sem condescendência. – Ele conhece a palavra mencionada, mas em seus lábios é como um veneno mascarado que oferece o que nada a ela pode ser relacionado!

--- _Hai_ – soprou Minos, sustendo a expressão colérica da filha com uma ausência de sentimentos. – Já chega, Saige. Vá embora.

Saige aquiesceu, tentada a dar-lhe as costas sem prestar reverência, mas não estava tão zangada a ponto de esquecer que aquele monstro, em algum lugar, ainda era seu pai. Maneou a cabeça e o corpo em um movimento delicado e foi embora, sem tornar a encarar Linus.

Com a partida de Saige, Frodo se preparou para o embate com Minos. A presença de Saige era um freio considerável aos hábitos terríveis de Minos e Frodo não sentia mais forças para sustentar outra longa hora de jantar.

--- Não estará sozinho hoje, mestre Linus. – falou Minos, adivinhando seu pensamento. O dono de ruas e almas esboçou um sorriso de dentes muito brancos, cheio de promessas indesejadas. – É uma surpresa. – Minos esperou que o servo entrasse após a saída da filha e arqueou a sobrancelha quando viu uma moça extremamente jovem entrar, vestida no uniforme de gala do jantar.

Ele nada disse e Frodo cravou os olhos muito azuis na moça, entendendo em um único instante, que era sua primeira tarefa naquele jantar. Temeu por ela, como temia por todos, exceto, por si mesmo.

Com uma segurança que estava longe de sentir, a moça apanhou o instrumento de prata, aferrou a rolha com perícia e sem macular o objeto, libertou o gargalo para o aroma do vinho inebriar o ambiente. Com gestos suaves que denotavam experiência, a moça ofereceu uma pequena dose no copo de cristal, a espera que Minos aprovasse.

Sem tirar os olhos dela, Minos ergueu a taça e aspirou o _bouquet_. Após alguns instantes, indicou sua aceitação e cravou no rosto jovem cada segundo do seu escrutínio.

--- Está bem. – tornou, a taça cheia na medida certa. Aspirou mais uma vez o aroma do vinho e provou, indicando com a outra mão para que a jovem servisse seu convidado. – Então, você quer trabalhar na Treze...

A moça hesitou, por um segundo quase imperceptível, e repetiu o ritual de oferta do vinho para o hóspede. Frodo aprovou o bouquet sem sequer notar a procedência daquela bebida sublime. Atento a outra conversa que surgia com o ritmo de armistício em vias de ruir.

--- Sim, senhor.

--- Sim, meu senhor. – corrigiu Minos, estudando-a com uma eficiência clinica e fria, sem interesse real. – Poderá ir a Treze, mas deve pagar a liberdade do seu nome primeiro, antes de ganhar seu codinome e a liberdade.

A moça terminou de servir o ilustre hóspede e conforme haviam ensinado a jovem, não prestou nenhuma atenção direta nele. Ela havia procurado todos os servos do Solar, pesquisado tudo que era necessário para servir em jantares refinados, cozinhar pratos que ali serviam, bebidas que apreciavam. Havia ofertado o corpo na Sete e com o dinheiro comprado roupas mais finas, perfume caro, livros de gramática e comportamento. Foram três anos ininterruptos no investimento de aprender e aprender, tudo para deixar a condição escrava da Sete, de moradora do Labirinto, de um nome de batismo que não servia para retirá-la do Beco, de um nome de guerra que era exatamente aquilo que dizia, guerra contra si e contra os outros para sobreviver. Tudo aquilo por uma oportunidade, a de servir o senhor Minos no banquete e poder ir a Treze. Usar o codinome e a máscara que conferiam o direito de clientes ilustres, o direito de ter uma casa para se refugiar daquela solidão, de poder escolher alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse o jeito de morrer.

E mesmo sem prestar atenção ao hospede de Minos, a moça sentia que ele sabia de tudo aquilo. De toda sua luta até aquele momento e do risco que corria. Podia sentir a compaixão que fluía do hospede para sua sorte, alheio aos próprios riscos e aquilo foi um poderoso tônico relaxante para que mantivesse a calma diante de Minos.

--- Eu pagarei. – proferiu a moça, no tom mais tranqüilo que achou e arrancou de dentro da garganta.

Minos estalou a língua aprovando o veludo áspero do vinho, seco e precioso de muitos anos a espera de ser degustado.

--- Dois anos no Solar. – sentenciou Minos, indiferente ao que significava aquilo para a moça. Estudou os pratos com interesse e indicou o que gostaria de comer. Ele nunca esperava os hospedes e convidados. – Aceite e sirva meu jantar, ou retire o uniforme e volte a Sete.

Frodo arregalou os olhos e não conteve uma mudança brusca para o rosto da jovem que empalidecia. Um ano era esse o máximo e muitos poucos resistiam às exigências de Saige, os jantares de Minos ou as vilezas do Morghan, seus acessos de cólera enquanto Minotauro.

As palavras escaparam da sua boca antes que Frodo pudesse segurá-las na boca.

--- É muito tempo. – protestou, em voz baixa cheia de indignação. – Ela vai morrer.

Minos voltou a mascara fria para o hospede.

--- Ela pode morrer hoje. – ameaçou Minos apreciando a coragem do hospede em sustentar o protesto diante de seus olhos.

--- Eu aceito, meu senhor. – a voz da jovem interrompeu aquele embate, falando rápido e atraindo a atenção dos dois para si. Soprou, quase inaudível. – Não o machuque por minha causa.

Minos degustou aquela conversa com a contrariedade que sentia quando ofereciam a ele um vinho ordinário.

--- Quanto heroísmo nessa noite que finda.

O som da porta se abrindo de mansinho. Os três olharam para o visitante imerso nas brumas da iluminação caótica de falsa ópera. O barulho oco de algo metálico batendo no chão marcou um ritmo cardíaco que amainou os ânimos.

A moça serviu Minos com toda desenvoltura e se aproximou do hospede. Pela primeira vez, a moça fitou-o direto nos olhos.

Frodo começou a sentir um formigamento nas mãos e perdeu um pouco da calma que mantivera até ali.

--- Não fique nervoso. – a moça cochichou e empurrou a terrina para perto do prato, apanhou a concha e deitou o liquido cremoso com habilidade. – Eu sei o que estou fazendo...

Taque. Taque. Taque.

--- Afinal, quanto tempo, meu amigo! – saudou a voz de Minos e seu tom indiferente desapareceu, dando lugar a algo rascante e dúbio, cheio de emoções contraditórias.

Frodo sentiu as mãos tremendo fora de controle e fincou os dedos na fábrica da calça por baixo da mesa e assim, aproveitou para segurar os joelhos. Aquilo seria muito mais difícil do que tudo que já tinha vivido até ali. Sua vontade era de saltar da cadeira.

--- É o suficiente. – murmurou para a moça.

Taque. Taque. Taque.

A voz profunda chegou primeiro que o visitante saindo das sombras perfeitamente modulada.

Frodo apertou os olhos com força a fim de controlar os impulsos e concentrou-se no rosto bonito da moça.

--- Qual o seu nome? – murmurou.

Ela aproveitou que Minos se levantara para ir de encontro com o recém chegado para inclinar-se até o ouvido do hospede.

--- Sabita. – sussurrou contra a orelha dele. – Temos dois amigos em comum. – ele voltou o rosto para ela, com enormes círculos azuis cheios de surpresa e receio e por alguns instantes, o hálito de suas bocas se tocaram como um beijo. Ela sorriu. – Goa mandou alô.

Frodo sentiu o coração pular junto com _taque taque_ metálico e Sabita se afastou depressa dele cedendo tempo para que o hospede processasse a informação.

E o coração não deu tréguas a Frodo, agora, totalmente fora de controle.

Taque. Taque. Taque.

O barulho do metal contra o chão, o objeto elegante que ganhou a luz do salão nas mãos firmes do homem que a conduzia a frente de seus passos, muito mais um adereço as suas roupas refinadas, àquele terno azul marinho impecável do que um apoio para as suas pernas. Não havia um traço de insegurança em seu porte altivo e com apenas um breve olhar, qualquer um poderia entender que os cabelos brancos e alvos coravam uma mente aguçada e jamais celebrariam o peso dos anos em seu corpo.

Minos acompanhou os passos cadenciados e o ritmo metálico da bengala no chão até indicar o lugar do visitante, no lado oposto ao hospede.

--- Creio que você conhece nosso ilustre convidado, o que chamam a Voz? – insinuou Minos retomando seu próprio lugar de honra.

Frodo conseguira reprimir, a todo custo, aquela vontade desesperadora de saltar da cadeira e correr para os braços do amigo. Agora estava tremendo em uma vontade inesperada de contar em frases atropeladas toda a sorte de sofrimentos que havia passado, como havia falhado e como outras coisas ruins aconteciam sem que pudesse evitar. Foi com toda a força de sua determinação que Frodo se manteve sentado e imóvel, observando aquele amigo, e se fosse possível medir daquela forma, aquele mais caro amigo, um pai e um mestre, uma estrela que se faz em carne para iluminar o caminho de alguém estava a sua frente, como ele havia sonhado para que acontecesse.

Havia tantas coisas que gostaria de dizer e só em pensar o nome dele, Frodo já sentiu aquela calma inexorável que tocava seu coração sabendo que _ele_ ainda estava no mundo.

E era seu amigo.

Como se o hiato do silêncio tivesse sido capaz de explicar todos os pensamentos de Frodo, a Voz limitou-se a estudar os pratos sobre a mesa e devolver o olhar atônito do hobbit com simplicidade. As sobrancelhas espessas de neve se eriçaram sobre os olhos escuros que cintilavam com energia e inteligência.

--- Bom, eu imagino que essa mesa é exótica demais para o meu gosto.

--- É ofensivo que não prove nada, caro amigo. – protestou Minos, atento a dinâmica dos personagens daquele jantar.

A Voz tamborilou os dedos ao redor da bengala estudando as opções e gesticulou com a mão livre.

--- Eu prefiro ofendê-lo, caro Minos, a ofender o meu próprio estômago. – replicou a Voz, bastante certo de que nada seria agradável ao seu paladar. Recusou a oferta de vinho e ofereceu um esboço curto de sorriso. – Eu não gosto de vinho, meu querida. Na verdade, não tenho fome ou vontade de comer neste momento em particular.

--- Isso é um jantar. – tornou Minos, contraindo a face. – Deve provar algo para não me ofender deliberadamente.

A Voz aceitou as palavras que soariam como ameaças fatais a qualquer pessoa com o estoicismo prático da sua natureza.

--- Estou aqui pela companhia. – brincou com a borda da bengala, os olhos escuros e perspicazes passeando pelo rosto de Minos, sem o menor sinal de adversidade. – E o único prato que degustarei com prazer.

Minos aprovou o caldo quente com especiarias, limpou os lábios e fitou a expressão congelada do hospede.

--- Você deve comer, mestre Linus, recuperar suas forças. – provocou, em tom frio. – Ao contrário da Voz do Beco, você não é um visitante comum e não pode se dar ao luxo de... perder... refeições.

Frodo sentiu o estômago dar uma cambalhota dentro da barriga, mas continuou refugiado no rosto amigo de Gandalf. Pensar naquele nome trouxe um sorriso ligeiro em sua face e ele, rapidamente, abaixou a cabeça para desfazer dobras invisíveis no guardanapo.

--- Foi uma surpresa agradável. – falou, baixinho, devidamente recuperado para erguer o olhar. – É bom ter companhias.

Minos provou outro gole do vinho e quase engasgou com as palavras do hospede. O riso involuntário adornou seus lábios do tom vermelho da bebida e ele controlou o acesso sem pouca vontade.

Aquele riso frio soprando inverno e maldade sobre o mundo provocou a parada ríspida em Sabita. Frodo fitou Minos com desconfiança e pôde notar que Gandalf alinhou a coluna, como se tivesse pressentido uma mudança súbita no rumo do jantar.

--- Surpresa agradável! – repetiu Minos, seu riso escoando como água gelada. Ele ergueu a mão num pedido de desculpas e limpou os lábios, rindo ainda, com prazer velado. Apertou os olhos em duas riscas, falando de maneira entrecortada pelo riso. – Ah... surpresa... não chegou...ainda!

Gandalf, devidamente vestido de Voz contou até dez pela paciência. Após um ano de desaparecimento, ele finalmente colocava seus olhos em Frodo e via as marcas de sofrimento e falta de sono, como duas rodas cinzentas de olheiras colocadas a ferro em seu rosto, a magreza visível de ossos proeminentes e o tremor que o sacudia, controlando-se para não pedir para que o mago o tirasse dali. Apertou com mais força o cajado "oculta" naquela bengala e voltou sua completa atenção para Minos.

Frodo levou as mãos até o guardanapo de linho e trouxe a peça para o colo, remoendo a idéia de surpresa, que sabia, seria tudo, menos agradável.

Minos ainda ria e checou o relógio com atenção.

--- É quase hora da surpresa. – anunciou, lançando o guardanapo sobre a mesa e assim, encerrando o jantar. Seus convidados não o honrariam com a companhia e por isso, ele perdeu a fome.

--- O que você quer, Minos? – cortou a Voz, com objetividade clara. – Você disse que tinha uma proposta a fazer.

Minos recostou-se no espaldar da cadeira. Suas maneiras refinadas e a mascara que punha no rosto foram insuficientes para esconder o brilho de ódio que veio adornar os traços de ferro.

--- Quero o que o seu amigo roubou de mim... – as palavras foram lançadas para fora, como veneno. – Quero a minha moeda.

--- Eu não a tenho para negociar. – replicou a Voz, tranqüilamente. Apesar da placidez em suas palavras, o seu semblante se endureceu e ele transmitiu com o brilho feroz de seus olhos que não estava brincando. – Sempre que alguém rouba um objeto, logo se intitula a vitima necessitada de pagamento e justiça.

Minos soprou um murmúrio indignado.

--- Como você se atreve? Justo você, o maior ladrão de toda a história.

O queixo de Frodo amoleceu e ele levantou-se visivelmente estarrecido com aquela acusação. Gandalf fez um sinal para que o hobbit se contivesse, mas Frodo ignorou o gesto do amigo. Seja qual fosse os disfarces utilizados pelos amigos no Beco, eles jamais fariam algo que fosse indigno da escolha dos Valar, tão somente porque usufruíam a companhia de suas almas afins, amigos e inúmeras experiências, contribuindo com a nova Arda através de missões selecionadas por Manwë.

--- Não seja estúpido, Linus. – protestou a Voz, em tom zangado. – Sente-se.

Minos limitou-se a permanecer olhando para Linus.

Frodo afastou a cadeira com um gesto ríspido. Estava farto e poderia tolerar muitas sandices, mas ele não deixaria que um homem cruel, mesquinho e insignificante insultasse o sábio... O seu amigo.

Com os olhos dardejando de indignação, os punhos cerrados ao longo do corpo, o hobbit estava pronto para lançar na cara de Minos a verdade sobre a moeda, sobre aquilo que ele se julgava dono e possuidor, mas era o único ladrão e patife daquela história.

E então, uma dor lancinante corroeu seu estômago como uma garra de ferro em brasa. Frodo se curvou apoiando as mãos, o peso inteiro do corpo na mesa, completamente atônito com aquela sensação inesperada de fogo. Seus olhos encontraram os de Gandalf e o mago também se levantou apoiado na bengala, o objeto batendo com um _taque_ alto no chão. Por alguns instantes, uma centelha de luz branca pareceu escapar do solo.

--- Bem a tempo. – proferiu Minos, com um olhar de rancor para o hóspede e o visitante. – A boa _educação_ nunca falha.

Frodo quis alinhar a coluna e controlar a expressão de dor para não assustar o amigo, mas não pôde se controlar. Apertou os olhos com força tentando comprimir a sensação de agulhas afiadas percorrendo sua espinha, mas o grito escapou da sua boca quando a garra de metal em fogo desceu mais uma vez contra sua pele.

Gandalf contornou a mesa com agilidade evidenciando a bengala desnecessária. Com poucos passos rápidos, ele abraçou o amigo pelos ombros e passou o cachecol cinza prata do seu pescoço para o de Frodo.

Aquilo atenuou a dor que já se extinguia e Frodo apertou o tecido como um náufrago se agarra a uma tábua a deriva no mar.

--- Seus atos infames chegam a me afastar da voz de Nienna. – replicou a Voz, pausadamente, fixando seus olhos escuros sobre Minos. – Você não deseja apenas a moeda, não é mesmo Minos?

--- Você e seus deuses! – escarneceu Minos. Nunca entendera aquela natureza complexa do personagem da Treze. - Mas não sou eu quem machuco os seus, meu caro amigo. – tornou Minos, inalterado em sua poltrona. – Eu estou bem aqui, na sua frente, conhecedor do ocultismo como dizem que é, deve saber que essa arte não é minha... – Minos ofereceu um sorrisinho em símbolo de paz. – Falarei com minha filha. Ele negou a oferta que fiz. – deu de ombros. – Ela deve ter ficado ressentida.

--- Era essa... – resfolegou Frodo, recuperando o fôlego. – A sua surpresa?

--- Ah, não! – Minos se levantou e parou quando a Voz se colocou entre ele e o hóspede. – Eu já disse que não fui eu, meu amigo!

--- Você não sabe o que significa essa palavra. – disse Frodo, colocando o rosto ao lado do braço de Gandalf. – Não a desvirtue mais na sua boca!

--- Diga logo o que esconde, Minos. – Gandalf apertou a bengala entre os dedos e fincou o objeto com teimosia, sem sair do lugar. – Minha paciência que é pouco com suas artimanhas já acabou há muito tempo.

Minos fez um gesto para Frodo.

--- Por que não mostra a ele suas costas? – propôs em tom conciliador e deu as costas aos dois. Parou próxima a poltrona apoiando a mão sobre o espaldar da cadeira. – Meus termos de negociação.

Gandalf contraiu as sobrancelhas e voltou o rosto para o amigo espremido entre seu braço e a mesa.

--- ...

--- Eu... – Frodo piscou confuso. – Não sei do que ele está falando.

Uma sombra caiu nos olhos do mago. Ele apertou o ombro de Frodo com gentileza.

--- Eu acho que eu sei. – a face cheia de vigor do mago pareceu se extinguir. Ele pediu em um tom suave. – Deixe-me ver, Frodo.

Frodo pensou em protestar, mas a verdade era que suas costas doíam e ele imaginava que deveria ter um ferimento ali. Talvez, Minos permitisse que Gandalf o ajudasse, embora tivesse completa ciência que não seria a troco de nada. Sentiu-se egoísta com aquele pensamento, como se durante o encontro com Gandalf, ele tivera se atirado na possibilidade de salvação esquecendo da sorte de Faramir e de todos os amigos.

Encarou Gandalf refletindo se o amigo já sabia que o Minotauro era na verdade, Morghan, a última identidade conhecida de Faramir. Com movimentos lentos, retirou o casaco que usava para suprimir o frio constante da solitária e então, a camisa, dando as costas para o mago.

--- O que você vê?

As sobrancelhas de Gandalf se retesaram como cerdas e o semblante do mago ficou toldado de fúria.

--- Negociação? Como você se atreve? – repetiu a Voz. Era a mesma do inimigo, instantes atrás.

--- O que você vê? – repetiu também Frodo, angustiado com a dor que voltou a sentir e com a fúria que comprimiu o ambiente.

Gandalf se afastou de Frodo e o barulho alto da bengala ecoou no solo muito além do _taque_ metálico. Explodiu com a luz branca que varreu o salão, escorrendo pura e densa das extremidades da bengala, volteando como prata dissolvida dos cabelos do mago, cortando o brilho feroz das centelhas negras dos olhos do mago.

--- COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE! – repetiu Gandalf, seus passos sendo marcados pelo _TAQUE TAQUE TAQUE _da bengala, as luzes brancas iluminavam o ambiente ofuscando os presentes no salão.

A clarabóia, os candelabros e as luminárias explodiram com o timbre da voz do Mago, sufocadas com a luz maior que dele advinha. Sabita se jogou no chão e se arrastou para baixo da mesa, cega com os flashes que acendiam como fogos de artifício pelo corpo da Voz. Em pânico, tateou no chão até encontrar o tornozelo do hospede.

Frodo levou a mão ao rosto. O som da bengala batendo no chão era como trovões anunciando os relâmpagos que explodiriam na superfície. Cada rajada de luz branca o deixava completamente cego, Frodo via apenas brechas de cenas fragmentadas. Algo macio apertou seu calcanhar e depois, puxões desesperados na barra da sua calça.

TAQUE. TAQUE. O clarão branco mostrando Gandalf de costas, Minos esperando a ira do mago, completamente imóvel.

Escuridão. Mais um puxão desesperado e unhas afiadas contra sua pele.

TAQUE. TAQUE. O clarão branco e explosões de dardos afiados de luz. Gandalf estendeu a mão à frente do rosto de Minos. Seu rosto se contorceu em uma expressão de fúria.

_É tudo culpa sua!_

Frodo se curvou para o chão e quase caiu de cara no solo com o desespero da menina em puxá-lo para baixo da mesa.

--- Fique aqui comigo!!! – o queixo dela tremia de medo, as palavras batendo entre os dentes para fora da boca. Suas mãos agarraram os ombros de Frodo, enquanto ele se contorcia para ver o que acontecia no salão. Sabita estremeceu quase se curvando de terror, com receio que o rapaz escapasse dos seus dedos.– Não, Linus, não! Goa pediu para eu tomar conta de você!

_TAQUE. TAQUE. TAQUE_

Frodo escapou das mãos dela e colou a barriga no chão, escorregando um pouco para fora da mesa. Meio cego com os disparos de luzes refulgentes, Frodo arregalou os olhos ao ver a figura de Minos se retorcendo com o toque de Gandalf.

_Não fui eu quem começou isso, Gandalf. A culpa é sua, mas você não vai pagar sozinho! Em fato será o último!_

Luz, muita luz. Uma luz branca e linda. Tão pura que modificava tudo ao seu redor.

Frodo cobriu os olhos que ardiam, a mão delicada de Sabita estava em suas costas, mas ele não prestou atenção ao que ela dizia sobre seu ferimento. Estava atento à briga do mago para tirar a verdade de Minos.

"_Retire o encanto que fez de Saige, liberte-os!"_

Um fio vermelho de sangue e chamas cortou a pureza da luz branca.

"_Não. Só a morte de um deles pode libertá-los"_

Frodo aguardou, cheio de ansiedade e receio por alguma resposta visível no rosto de Minos. Talvez fosse apenas uma máscara que caísse com a luz branca do Mago, porém, só havia ódio em Minos.

E agora, o vermelho.

_O que são isso? Hum.. desenhos, nomes?._

Os olhos de Frodo se arregalaram e pela primeira vez, Sabita conseguiu sua total atenção. Virou-se abruptamente para a moça, curvada em suas costas, a ponta dos dedos percorrendo caminhos em sua pele.

--- O que você disse? – murmurou, com um arrepio de medo subindo pela sua espinha.

_Branco. Branco de luz, verdade e honra._

_Vermelho. Vermelho de paixão, ira e vingança._

Sabita encolheu os ombros, estava pálida e aterrorizada. Tudo que fizera até aquele instante fora para ter uma oportunidade de mudar de vida, ir para a Sete. Porém, no meio do trajeto, ela havia conhecido um gigante, ruivo, protetor e feroz, com olhos castanhos gentis e um amigo que mais parecia um anjo caído.

Tudo que fizera até aquele instante fora para ter uma oportunidade de mudar de vida. E no final, escolhera ajudar o amigo deles.

Por isso, Sabita lutou contra o medo que as luzes brancas e vermelhas causavam em sua pobre alma, ainda recalcitrante naquela etapa: o bem de outros.

--- Diga-me o que você vê – repetiu Frodo, em tom de ordem.

--- Desenhos. – falou Sabita, quase murmurando. – Desenhos estranhos. São bonitos, mas difíceis de explicar.

Frodo engoliu em seco. As luzes brancas o cegavam, mas era uma luz maravilhosa que envolvia. Agora as luzes vermelhas espalhavam o fogo, uma luz cruel que cortava a carne e enchia o coração de angústia.

"_Eles vão morrer. Ainda que seja a morte de alguém a ferir sua alma, eles vão morrer.. Mas não você, não é mesmo? Não, você vai assisti-los morrendo, caindo feito moscas ao seu redor!"_

--- Descreva para mim... – receoso, voltou tronco para frente, facilitando a visão para a menina. Fechou os olhos com força, a espera da voz dela.

"_Eu não permitirei que faça isso, seu demônio. É isso que você é, não é mesmo, Minos?" _

_TAQUE. _Luzes prateadas espiralaram como adagas cortando a luz vermelha. A mão de Gandalf permanecia estendida, com a palma para frente, a altura do ombro de Minos.

Um gesto claro e severo que impedia o seu avanço, acorrentava-o ao chão.

"_Uma alma vendida ao fogo de Udûn"._

Sabita encolheu-se toda de encontro ao corpo de Linus. A Voz do Beco retumbava com o poder de estrelas caindo na terra, a única ponte segura no mar vermelho de ir e ódio de Minos.

"_Sim, eu sou! E você, só irá morrer mesmo quando o último deles estiver na minha mão e desaparecer na profundeza dos infernos, quando eu TIVER A MOEDA!"_

Ela passou o dedo pelas hastes e arcos estranhos, citando-as uma por uma a Frodo.

--- Tengwar. – suspirou Frodo.

--- São... o quê? Formam o quê?

--- Um alfabeto. – completamente infeliz, Frodo finalizou a explicação. – Forma... Elladan.

--- É um nome? – perguntou a moça sentindo o corpo inteiro dele se contraindo com aqueles desenhos gravadas em ferro na pele do rapaz. – É seu amigo?

--- Sim. – proferiu Frodo, incrédulo. Ele não podia acreditar naquilo, como o filho mais velho de Elrond terminara no Beco, ele não sabia.

Então, a voz de Sabita o encheu de terror.

--- Linus... há mais do teng...tengua...er... desses desenhos bonitos. – ela gaguejou com a luta furiosa das cores e o rapaz agarrou a sua mão, consolando-a. – ... Porém, bem fininhos, como cicatrizes antigas...

Frodo apertou os olhos lembrando-se que já sentira aquela dor inúmeras vezes, na solitária, nos jantares com Minos, Saige e o Minotauro. Sentira a primeira vez no Beco, procurando por Morghan e perdido nos labirintos.

--- Conte-me, Sabita. – pediu, vencendo a vontade de não saber. – Descreva como fez, todos os detalhes.

--- Certo... – os dedos dela encontraram a marca fina da cicatriz.

E o significado se tornavam nomes, disparando no cérebro de Frodo como pólvora.

"Éowyn"

"_Eu irei impedi-lo, Minos, nem que para isso condene minha alma para longe dos Valar"_

"Aragorn"

"_TRAIDORES. Bem que usufruíram o Beco, mas não, quiseram A MINHA MOEDA, QUEREM ARRANCAR MEUS SERVOS, MEUS FILHOS. Todos os traidores irão ser punidos, pagarão pela sua infâmia. Tarde é a hora que chegará a minha vingança, mas não sem tempo!"_

_--- _Haste, ai... não, é um longo traço cortado. Pontos? Er.._. –- _gaguejou Sabita, as mãos trêmulas pousadas nas costas do rapaz. – Falta uma, mas...eu não sei o que é isso... Acho que é a mais antiga. É um símbolo.

A luz vermelha foi morrendo, sufocando nos dedos brancos da luz do mago.

"_Que Manwë abençoe meu caminho"._

--- É diferente das outras? – perguntou Frodo, a moça replicou que sim. – Passe os dedos devagar, para que eu possa sentir o contorno.

Sabita obedeceu.

A luz branca se expandiu iluminando todo o salão como uma grande bola de fogo prateado.

Os dedos de Sabita hesitaram, porém, Frodo compreendera o caminho daquela ultima marca. Seu coração ardeu e queimou, não como algo sutil e rápido do medo, mas uma sensação profunda que tirou seu fôlego. Seu significado por pouco não roubou seus pensamentos.

"A runa de Gandalf_"_

--- Não. – Frodo afastou a menina com um empurrão, tão logo ela percebeu o que ele pretendia. Arrastou-se para longe da mesa e se ergueu, correndo na direção dos dois. Não enxergava mais Gandalf e Minos, só dois círculos de energia branca e vermelha, engolfadas como se lutassem. – Não! Pare, Gandalf! Não lute contra ele! Pare!!!

Frodo correu intempestivamente, sem pensar no que poderia fazer ou dizer para deter aqueles vácuos de energia que se consumiam dentro do salão. A luz branca cintilava em todas as direções, saía das mãos de Gandalf, dos seus olhos e sua boca, confrontando a ira vermelha de Minos, nuvens densas de vermelho fogo que coroavam a sua cabeça, jorravam da sua boca e de seus olhos, junto com espirais de negrume denso, estalavam no ar como chicotes demoníacos.

Apesar de tudo, Frodo não sentiu medo, tudo que sentia era o desespero de se ver de novo naquele pesadelo. De assistir mais uma vez, o seu maior amigo sendo tragado pela escuridão e pelas chamas.

Sem pensar em mais nada que fosse salvar o amigo, Frodo correu para a chama de fogo, para o denso negrume da maldade e para a luz que era a alma de Gandalf.

E proferiu, mais uma vez, palavras que tomavam o cargo de um fardo supremo para si, como palavras antigas, que havia selado o seu destino e de muitos incontáveis anos na Era do Tempo.

--- Não, Gandalf! – as mãos para frente quase tocando a força daquelas luzes, engolfando-o em paraíso e pesadelos. – Eu vou no seu lugar! – gritou, com todas as suas forças e a vontade irresistível da sua alma. – Minos, deixe-o! Eu vou no lugar deles!

As suas palavras atingiram a cortina de luzes que se fundiam e ameaçavam as estruturas físicas do Solar.

Entre dois mundos, vendo as possibilidades das escolhas dos mensageiros dos Valar, Gandalf se apercebeu daquela presença inesperada, que se achegou entre ele e seu inimigo, como um grande círculo azul celeste, vibrando em tons de anil, turquesa e esmeralda, oferecendo a própria vida como moeda para salvar os amigos.

Gandalf conteve Minos agarrando a fera pelo pescoço e conteve Frodo agarrando sua mão.

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&II&**_

_A planície extensa lembrava um quadro majestoso e onírico, uma pintura viva dos Portos Cinzentos, com o horizonte coberto por luz prateada e o dourado infinito de Anor._

_Frodo ficou confuso com aquela pagina de memória e voltou o corpo devagar na direção em que algo apertava seu pulso._

_Relaxou os músculos tensos da face em um sorriso aliviado._

_--- Gandalf!_

_O mago pareceu terrivelmente severo._

_--- Você não pode ficar aqui. – seus olhos amenizaram o impacto das palavras, cintilando astutamente sobre as sobrancelhas cerradas. – Essa tarefa não é para você, meu querido hobbit._

_O sorriso de Frodo morreu antes do protesto que vinha do seu coração. Uma das mãos de Gandalf segura seu pulso, o outro braço estava esticado, segurando Minos pelo pescoço. Ele parecia um monstro mitológico suspenso na mão do Mago. As faces orientais retorcidas em chamas vermelhas, o corpo pairando no ar, se debatendo acima do penhasco, espirais de energia negra e línguas de fogo estalavam como chicotes saindo da sua alma._

_Todo o seu ser enrijeceu e estremeceu de terror ao perceber que entre aquela bela imagem dos Portos havia um hiato de escuridão de onde um penhasco profundo cortava a paz, formado de rochas escuras, larvas negras e chamas que ardiam infinitamente, centenas de metros abaixo._

_--- Ele vai comigo! – gargalhou o monstro-Minos, incapaz de se soltar, mas ferozmente atado ao pulso do Mago, com as línguas de fogo se enlaçando no braço de Gandalf, como cordas. _

_Frodo torceu o corpo e saltou para frente, mas Gandalf o impediu._

_--- Não! Eu vou! – virou o rosto para o mago, implorando. – Deixe-me ir! Não quero ver isso de novo!_

_Gandalf exalou um pequeno suspiro impaciente. A sua luz mantinha o monstro-Minos preso pela garganta, a visão dos Portos Cinzentos e a integridade de Frodo._

_--- A teimosia não é um adjetivo para um hobbit, Frodo. – conteve-o pela mão e empurrou-o para perto de si, sussurrando. – Essa tarefa me cabe. Existe mais em Minos e seu pacto com a escuridão que posso enxergar. Não confia em mim? _

_Frodo se desarmou com os argumentos lógicos do mago, mas ainda assim resistia. Era imperativamente injusto que o amigo tomasse um lugar que era seu._

_--- Lembre-se dos outros, Frodo. – avisou Gandalf, empurrando-o para longe. – Agora, você deve partir ou eu mesmo o expulsarei. – com a mão livre, Gandalf afastou o suor da fronte e replicou, zangado. – Seria ótimo que o juízo batesse na sua cabeça, já que estou gastando uma energia formidável para mantê-lo intacto e eu poderia usar isso para algo mais útil!_

_--- Gandalf, eu..._

_Gandalf fitou-o com um olhar assustador e a linda pintura dos Portos começou a se desintegrar em manchas coloridas._

_--- Eles estarão a caminho da liberdade, Frodo. – estendeu a mão livre e fez um gesto simples, como se empurrasse o hobbit para trás. – Agora.. Vá!_

_--- Não! – Frodo gritou._

_E gritou._

_Todas as cores se reuniram em uma única mistura exuberante de luzes, dançando em espirais de memórias com os tons funestos e terríveis de Minos até caírem todos juntos na escuridão._

_Como um grande muro de energia, as cores explodiram em uma parede sólida e Frodo se sentiu jogado na distância._

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&&I**_

**O Verde e o Cinza**

_A Entrevista. _

_Meia-hora__ Antes._

Podia-se dizer que foi muita sorte. Ou muito azar.

O casal subiu as escadas com risadinhas e conversas picantes, seguidos por um Jornalista infeliz e confuso, um Arqueiro impassível, muito mais atento ao que ouvia no Solar do que ao grupo.

"_Você não está só"._

O Arqueiro comprimiu os lábios para evitar uma resposta verbal àquilo que chegava aos seus ouvidos. A voz de Frodo e a flauta terminaram seu dueto, ele estava atento a encontrar o fio perdido daquela música. Subiu as escadas e parou com o grupo diante da porta indicada com o A.

A mulher deu um gritinho de felicidade ao abrir a porta. O marido já meteu as mãos nas partes íntimas da esposa e o Jornalista deu meia volta, querendo sair antes mesmo de ter entrado.

Esbarrou no Arqueiro, este o segurou com firmeza pelos ombros, interpondo-se entre a saída e o show de sexo explícito já em andamento.

--- Presta atenção, Che. Isso é muito importante.

--- Você me enganou – interrompeu o Jornalista, muito sério. – Nunca me dará a entrevista, está brincando comigo. – desvencilhou-se do toque do Arqueiro, que ergueu as mãos pacificamente. – Por mais que qualquer homem goste de uma sacanagem, eu estou aqui por um motivo sério, Arqueiro, não para satisfazer as fantasias de gente doente como eles – apontou o polegar para trás. A mulher gritou para que os dois se apressassem ou iam perder o espetáculo. O Jornalista torceu o nariz com nojo e fitou o Arqueiro com veemente acusação. – Ou as suas! A nossa entrevista acabou.

--- _O que está acontecendo aí?_

--- Estamos decidindo se chamamos mais alguém para assistir. – mentiu o Arqueiro com um sorriso encantador, antes de fechar a porta.

O Arqueiro deixou o Jornalista passar por ele e parar no corredor lançando-lhe um olhar cheio de raiva.

--- Aliás, nem começou! Você me fez perder tempo. – o Jornalista voltou o corpo com fúria para descer as escadas e mais uma vez, topou com uma parede sólida que não estava lá antes.

Goa segurou o rapaz pelo braço antes que ele caísse de costas no chão.

--- Deixe o loirinho falar, Che. Já falou demais. – e ergueu o machado. Apontou a arma para o teto. – Esse lugar tem sistema de segurança e estamos perdendo tempo.

O Arqueiro empurrou os óculos para cima da cabeça e se aproximou de mansinho do Jornalista.

--- Eu não o fiz perder tempo. – o timbre veemente da sua voz capturou a atenção do humano, talvez porque ressoasse com seriedade e urgência. – Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Maximiliano Elquideseq Jr. – o Arqueiro sorriu com o espanto do Jornalista. – Eu sei quem você é, o que veio fazer e o que realmente precisa.

--- Nomezinho longo o seu. – comentou Goa com um generoso tapa que arremessou o corpo do Jornalista para frente. – E bom também, deve honrá-lo.

A desconfiança transformou o rosto do Jornalista em uma máscara.

--- Veja, Che, eu não tenho tempo e aqui não é o melhor lugar... – o Arqueiro parou e moveu, ligeiramente o rosto para o lado. Seus olhos perderam o foco e foi como se ele estivesse ao telefone com alguém. Sua face se crispou de preocupação. Tocou mais uma vez no ombro do Jornalista. – Esse casal é o contato com o substituto do seu pai e o Minotauro. É a chance que você precisa para descobrir os esquemas de Sinastoi e Minos, publicar no seu jornal e impulsionar um pouco de justiça humana. – mais uma vez, o Arqueiro aspirou o ar como se alguém houvesse aberto uma janela para a ventania, pegando-o de surpresa. Maneou a cabeça para os lados, como se o que tivesse ouvido fosse insuportável e apertou o ombro do rapaz com mais força. – Eu não o trouxe aqui à toa, _Ilúvatar_ sabe o momento certo para combinar a salvação de muitos e não só de um. – o Arqueiro fitou Goa por um longo instante.

--- De onde acha que surgiu a economia? - opinou o gigante ruivo. – Erü é um grande economista. Ah, antes que fique confuso, Erü e Ilúvatar... é a mesma coisa.

O Jornalista ficou incerto se Goa também lia pensamentos, só os do Arqueiro ou simplesmente eram amigos há tanto tempo que as palavras já eram desnecessárias.

Aquilo o levou para outro problema.

--- Você não vai entrar lá dentro e eu não leio pensamentos, Arqueiro.

--- A compreensão e o não julgamento são armas mais potentes, acredite. – o Arqueiro soltou o ombro do rapaz. – Depois de um tempo de encenação, eles começam a falar de suas glórias e depois de suas derrotas, você vai saber tudo que precisa. – fitou o ambiente com ar soturno – Esse lugar põe máscaras com a mesma facilidade que as fazem cair.

--- Espero que sim.

--- Lembre-se: a informação deve ser usada não só para seu benefício, mas para todos que estão no Beco. – o Goa se intrometeu, sua voz profunda ribombando sobre a cabeça do Jornalista. – Foi por isso que eles escolheram você.

--- Eles? – seu pescoço estalou em protesto ao olhar para cima fitando o ar bondoso do gigante.

--- Sim, eles. – o Arqueiro sorriu e apontou para cima. – Boa sorte, Che.

--- Boa sorte. – repetiu Goa jogando o martelo habilmente para a outra mão. A atenção já nas escadas.

O Jornalista respirou profundamente e caminhou até a maçaneta da porta. Voltou-se com um olhar intrigado para a dupla.

--- Por quê?

O Arqueiro tornou a sorrir de maneira cúmplice, compreendendo as palavras que não foram proferidas, tão claras para ele quanto a imagem do Jornalista.

--- Porque um filho que acha que perdeu um pai é tão importante como um pai que acha que perdeu o filho. – revelou, indicando a porta. – Depois de ouvi-los, você poderá decidir se o seu pai não merece o poder e é realmente um corrupto, ou se vocês simplesmente se perderam no caminho ideológico. – piscou, sorrindo – Essa sim, será a verdadeira entrevista: realmente ouvir o seu pai... Max.

--- Você quer dizer que o meu... o prefeito... é honesto? – disse, escondendo a esperança.

--- Você tem que decidir isso de uma vez por todas. – O Arqueiro moveu o rosto para baixo. – Eu preciso ir.

--- Arqueiro...

O elfo suspirou paciente ao ouvir a pergunta e lançou a reposta, antes que o Jornalista a verbalizasse.

--- Sim, você ainda terá que pagar ao Ilusionista. Cuide-se.

O Jornalista aquiesceu.

--- Obrigado. – girou a maçaneta com um sorriso bem armado, recebendo a aprovação do casal.

O Arqueiro deixou os ombros caírem, aliviado com o cumprimento da tarefa. Procurou Goa com os olhos e ouviu o arfar irado de algo feminino, a voz do amigo bem pouco gentil.

--- _Fica quietinha, projeto de gueixa. Temos que levar uma conversa contigo._

O elfo desceu as escadas correndo sem fazer barulho. No nível abaixo, ele encontrou Goa segurando uma jovem asiática com o braço livro, o machado passando a mensagem clara contra o corpo dela. Ele não estava brincando.

--- Olá, Saige. – saudou o Arqueiro com ar de poucos amigos. – Estava mais do que na hora de nós dois nos conhecermos melhor.

A luz ambarina foi rapidamente substituída por duas esferas de fogo vermelho.

O Arqueiro contraiu os músculos da face, mas não se moveu, suportando a dor das chamas que queimou sua pele. Cerrou os punhos com força ignorando a sugestão indecente que sussurrava para aplacar as chamas, com arrepios de prazer pela sua coluna e para a sua mente.

Goa estremeceu, mas manteve a moça firmemente atada.

--- Boa tentativa, queridinha. – soprou o Arqueiro indicando o caminho para Goa. – Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso.

Ele liderou o caminho, com Goa em seus calcanhares arrastando a moça. Alcançaram um hall de pedras de cobalto encaixadas como um imenso templo formando um quadro em paredes e no chão. Pequenas pedras vermelhas indicavam o caminho para o salão de Minos. As pedras encaixadas tinham um vão pequeno no lugar de portas.

O Arqueiro escolheu um vão que não possuía o formato de monstro com as pedras vermelhas. Aquele lugar era uma exaltação a tudo que não pertencia à luz.

--- Abra. – ordenou para Saige.

Ela se retorceu nos braços de Goa. Transformou os olhos em riscos de fúria, permeados por chamas rubras.

O Arqueiro respirou profundamente, concentrado naquilo que ouvia além daqueles corredores e na voz de Manwë. A dor se tornou suportável, preferível aos apelos de luxúria.

Irritada, Saige imprimiu a mão contra a pedra fria e a porta se deslocou para dentro. Goa esperou o Arqueiro entrar e com facilidade ergueu a moça do chão, entrando após o elfo.

O espaço fechado não deixou os sonos do lado de fora e o Arqueiro lutou contra a vontade de correr na direção do salão, abrir suas portas e junto com o mago enfrentar Minos, salvando o amigo hobbit.

As missões mais inglórias. Manwë concedia as inglórias tarefas para ele. E para os mais caros ao seu coração, as missões mais impossíveis de sacrifício.

Por quê, quis saber o elfo, pela glória de Ilúvatar ele tinha que fazer aquilo?

Suas perguntas se misturaram as da filha de Minos, aos sons ao salão de jantar, aos passos dos seguranças, aos talheres de prata, aos risos do casal entre confissões ao Jornalista, aos gritos de servos injustamente transformados em brincadeira para outros clientes.

"_Concentre-se, Legolas. Não confia em mim?"_

Oh, Manwë, meu senhor, minha alma é sua, mas por quê? É essa a sua resposta definitiva?

TINNNN TINNN TINNNN

Varda, socorra-me.

TINNN TINNN TINNNN

Eu não dou sorte com as mulheres, _ellith_, energia feminina, sublimes forças celestiais... de SAIAS mesmo!

"_É para o bem de todos, Legolas. Confie em nós"_

TIN TINNN e outra porra de TINNN.

_Não seja rebelde. Olha os modos._

Está certo, Yavanna, perdão. Nienna, eu só estou aterrorizado. Círculo completo de novo! Oromë, Námo?

TINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

TINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

TINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Eu desisto! Até rolou um coro final com Irmo, Ulmo e Aulë. O tempo urge. Não é sino para partida de boxe, é a desgraça de uma catedral inteira soando nos meus ouvidos. Será que alguém aí em cima se absteve de votar?

_Estou ocupada unindo todos os caminhos que reunirão todos vocês, meu amado elfo silvestre... Porém, se precisa ouvir a confirmação._

É, TINNNNNNNN de Varië. Ao menos, o seu sino tocou gentilmente, enredado nas tramas dessa história.

Ok. Vocês sabem, no fundo, eu só estou brincando para descontrair.

_Nós o conhecemos, Legolas. _

Certo, Námo. Ao menos, vocês não usaram o valarin puro. Quando os Valar estão com pressa, é de matar. Não sei o que é, a entonação severa, a conjunção longa e rápida, acabam se tornando o barulho de espadas se batendo em um campo de árvores e o som de folhas. Ainda não sei como Mithrandir não se confunde.

_Ao trabalho, filho._

O Arqueiro girou o corpo para encarar Saige. Goa a libertou e encostou o corpanzil contra a porta, o machado repousando entre as mãos.

--- Você quer saber como seu poder não funciona comigo. – o Arqueiro retirou o capuz e fitou a moça com os olhos azuis cintilando de determinação. Levou o punho até o tórax, na altura do coração. – Por que minha alma não é um espaço vazio, Saige e em meu coração há um nome gravado. O amor dela é meu escudo, porque o que você oferece entre as chamas e a dor, ela consegue com riso, alegria e paixão.

--- Apaixonados também resistem. – protestou Saige, mecanicamente. Deslocou-se para perto do Arqueiro, apenas para testar se o gigante partiria sua cabeça com o machado. Sentiu-se confiante com a pequena liberdade e recuou as emissões de poder. Fitou o Arqueiro com interesse e curiosidade. – Menos que os que amam de verdade, mais dos que não amam ninguém.

--- Inclusive a si mesmos. – cortou o Arqueiro, ciente que ela enveredaria por caminhos complexos para analisar seu sentimento e não tinha tempo. – É como amam e não são amados, perdem o gosto por sentir e o sentimento começa a se transformar em algo incômodo, uma ferida que dói com a rejeição.

Saige desviou o rosto.

--- A rejeição transforma a ferida em algo contaminado. Arde, queima e sopra um cheiro ruim. – voltou à face de boneca chinesa para o Arqueiro. – De algo morto.

O Arqueiro aquiesceu lentamente. Acompanhava a linha de raciocínio dela, mas havia uma divisão clara entre a mente que era povoada por tais questionamentos e a outra parte de Saige, voltada para outro ponto. Este era sombrio, sutil e escorregadio, escapava ao seu escrutínio.

--- Um sentimento belo que morre, infesta os outros sentimentos, entorpece a emoção. – continuou o elfo, cada palavra proferida cuidadosamente. Analisou a moça e Saige deu as costas para ele. – Não precisa ser assim, Saige, você está espalhando a morte do seu amor para outras pessoas. Elas apenas se esqueceram que sempre existe alguém para amar.

--- Quem, Arqueiro?

O Arqueiro se aproximou da moça e girou-a pelos ombros até que pudesse ver seu rosto.

--- A resposta é tão simples, Saige.

A face pálida coloriu-se nas maças do rosto, o espírito de luta e maldade que existia em Saige retornou mudando as matizes amarelas para o intempestivo vermelho. Ela ergueu as mãos e agarrou os pulsos do Arqueiro com força, sem dúvida alguma, agora Saige percebia que ele era mais do que um humano. À frente de seus olhos, algo espetacular estava acontecendo, algo que nunca vira antes.

Ele estava brilhando. Luminoso como o próprio sol da manhã que chegaria após a madrugada. Era pura energia, uma luz de beleza singular transformando o que estava mascarado em uma jóia rara para ser vista, contemplada. E mais uma vez, longe do seu alcance.

_Não, não desta vez._

O Arqueiro entendeu os propósitos de Saige e maneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, em uma negativa sutil.

--- Não faça isso, Saige. – aconselhou, baixinho.

_Um grito de dor. Ecoando no Solar aos seus ouvidos._

_Um grito de protesto. Ecoando no Beco aos seus ouvidos._

_Um grito de fúria. Ecoando no Beco aos seus ouvidos._

_Um grito de guerra. Ecoando no Beco aos seus ouvidos._

Saige viu a luz branca arrebentando o espaço entre os vãos das pedras de cobalto. Os chãos aos seus pés tremeram e sacudiram, as estruturas do Solar gemeram em protesto.

Ela enraizou as unhas nos pulsos do Arqueiro até que brotasse sangue dos orifícios perfurados na pele translúcida de luz.

--- Não vou permitir que _o_ machuque. – falou o Arqueiro, com ferocidade. – Teve sua chance, Saige. Eu avisei.

Saige riu, mas seus lábios não se abriram. Era o riso de Minos e do monstro que vivia dentro dela gargalhando com os caminhos que sua mente percorria até seu alvo, atingindo um número maior de inimigos, além do Arqueiro.

--- Eu vou matá-la! – rugiu Goa avançando com o machado. O Solar estava sacudindo e explodindo com as luzes vermelhas, negras, em lutas avassaladoras, correndo e sendo escorraçada pela luz branca.

--- Não. – foi a única palavra do Arqueiro. A luminosidade do elfo se extinguiu e só restou um par de olhos safiras, cintilando sem piedade para a moça-demônio. – Eu vou.

Com essa afirmativa, o Arqueiro fechou a garganta de Saige entre as mãos e baixou sobre seus lábios um único beijo.

_I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&_

**Pai.**

_Um campo extenso. A terra sobre os seus pés era negra, o céu estava oculto por nuvens cinzentas. A monotonia da paisagem estéril era interrompida apenas pela montanha rochosa, onde a larva vermelha, laranja e negra cortava o ar castigado, com o calor de seus eflúvios, o cheiro nauseante de coisas mortas e outras em decomposição._

_Saige tentou se livrar do contato físico, mas a pressão em sua garganta interrompera o oxigênio para o cérebro e estava caindo na inconsciência. A sensação de morte eminente era como a perda de controle durante o ápice sexual e não era ela quem controlava aquele caminho._

_Mas estava sozinha naquele lugar horrível._

_--- Esse lugar horrível é a sua mente, Saige. – a voz do Arqueiro foi trazida pelo vento sufocante e para seu alívio, o ar pareceu menos denso e insuportável. – Veja o que fez com sua mente. Um campo sem vida. _

_Havia vida na montanha, pensou Saige._

_--- É ódio, luxúria, raiva, rejeição. – respondeu a voz soprando agradável ao seu redor. – Não é muito melhor que a paisagem morta._

_Saige resolveu não dizer ou pensar em mais nada. Aquilo estava distraindo-a da sua outra tarefa. Atingir os que tinham a Marca através dos escolhidos de Minos._

_Uma risada macia veio com a lembrança da primavera. _

_--- Você falhou na sua tarefa. Ele está livre. – avisou o Arqueiro, mais uma vez, sua voz se tornando um porto seguro de oxigênio puro, um alento sublime naquele lugar. – Não adianta você tentar se controlar. Os seres humanos não conseguem controlar os próprios pensamentos, ao contrário, quanto mais se forçam a não pensar, com maior ênfase sua mente retornará para aquele assunto proibido. _

_Saige não acreditou nele e mesmo sabendo que morreria sufocada na própria mente e também no corpo, moveu as pernas correndo alucinadamente pelo campo de terra negra. O ar quente e insuportável, os golpes de chamas que saiam do centro das suas emoções caindo ao seu redor como lanças pontiagudas._

_Ela correu por um tempo interminável sem chegar a lugar algum. Aquele lugar não tinha fim, nem começo, nem alento, nem salvação._

_Caiu exaurida, a pele ferida pelas próprias chamas incandescentes de ódio, fúria, ira, magoa e decepção._

_--- O que fez comigo? – gritou agarrando os cabelos em desespero._

_A voz soou mais uma vez. Próxima, real, quente e melancólica. _

_--- Eu? Eu só voltei o seu poder contra você, Saige. Veja o que você tem feito com os outros. _

_Saige curvou o corpo diante daquela verdade e cobriu o rosto com as mãos chorando com amargura. Chorou tanto e tão doloridamente que seus pulmões começaram a arder, sua alma se despedaçou e ela ficou vazia como uma casca inútil._

_Um tempo longo pareceu escorrer entre seus dedos junto com as lágrimas, mas Saige sabia que o tempo na mente tinha um outro compasso para o mundo._

_Levantou o rosto e sua face espelhou todo o choque com a visão a sua frente._

_--- Você não é um homem. – falou, atônita e surpresa. _

_--- Não, não sou._

_Sentado ao seu lado, a figura do Arqueiro fora substituída por um personagem singular. A voz era a mesma, porém, ele vestia roupas verdes escura, os cabelos dourados trançados atrás da cabeça, mostrando duas orelhas pontudas. Seu rosto mantinha a mesma perfeição definida de beleza, os olhos eram ainda azuis fulgurantes, mas tudo na postura do Arqueiro havia mudado para uma realeza incomparável._

_--- Meu nome é Legolas. – ele explicou, solenemente, enquanto a paisagem ao redor deles foi se modificando. A montanha de fúria e fogo ondulou se transformando em árvores de copas altas, grossos troncos. O aroma da floresta varreu o cheiro opressivo do ambiente com vida pulsante. Ele apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, tranqüilamente, sentado ao lado dela. – Você está pronta para retirar seu poder dos meus amigos?_

_Saige fitou-o com medo e receio._

_--- Não sei se posso... Minos..._

_Legolas maneou a cabeça par a o lado._

_--- Minos está ocupado. Você pode, você deve. – a terra negra coloriu-se subitamente de verde, com ramos crescendo da poeira escura, abrindo-se em grandes tufos, cobrindo toda a extensão rapidamente. O arqueiro continuou, em tom convicto. – Entenda que o seu poder permitiu que Minos espalhasse a Marca nos meus amigos, ligando-os num circulo de dor fatídico. Cada vez que você atingiu um deles com seu poder, aqueles que são ligados a ele por amor também sofrem terrivelmente. _

_Saige encolheu os ombros._

_--- Era essa a idéia. Que todos sofressem. – ela desviou os olhos, encantada com a paisagem idílica que continuava desabrochando ao redor deles. – Que quando um deles morresse, os outros se desesperassem. _

_Legolas apertou os dedos no queixo de Saige e fez com que a moça fitasse-o nos olhos._

_--- Gêmeos podem morrer com essa ligação, você sabia, não é mesmo? – proferiu Legolas, soltando o rosto dela depois. – Foi através da ligação que nós temos uns com os outros que você conseguiu alcançar a quase todos. E sabe, quando você pensa nele, em Morghan, como foi através da essência dele que você achou todos os outros,mesmo agora, seu arrependimento é muito pequeno. Não sei porque Ilúvatar concedeu uma segunda chance a você, mas a minha sabedoria não enche um copo na mão do Senhor de Imladris, quanto mais para compreender o Único._

_Saige fitou-o confusa e piscou algumas vezes antes de formular a pergunta. _

_Legolas estendeu a mão e a impediu de falar._

_--- Elrond é o pai de Elladan. Foi ele quem a impediu inúmeras vezes em alcançar o filho e bloqueou a sua última tentativa direta na mente dele._

_--- Como você sabe tudo isso, eu não contei nada!_

_Legolas franziu o cenho._

_--- Vocês, humanos, não sabem nada nem sobre a própria mente! – ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso irônico. – Enquanto você corria arrancando os cabelos, eu...vamos dizer, dei um "passeio" nas suas memórias._

_Saige tentou protestar, mas se lembrou das inúmeras vezes que fizera a mesma coisa com os inimigos do pai e centenas de vezes incontáveis com Faramir. _

_A verdade era que há muito tempo não via um lugar tão belo e pacífico. Nunca se sentira em tamanha paz._

_Legolas aquiesceu acompanhando o rumo dos pensamentos dela._

_--- Sim, não é tão agradável, não é mesmo? – o elfo se levantou e deu a mão para ajudar Saige se erguer. – Agora, você deve desejar reparar o mal que fez, se quiser seguir por este belo caminho até o seu julgamento._

_--- Eu desejo. Pela minha vontade, está desfeito._

_Saige fitou a luz agradável que tocava as folhas, a trilha de arvores e flores em um longo caminho. Sentiu vontade de correr por ele, mas hesitou apertando a mão do elfo entre os seus dedos. Seu coração estava acusando-a da imerecida dádiva, como era indigna de retê-lo ou seguir por aquele caminho._

_--- Bem, ao menos, já é alguma coisa. – comentou Legolas, ouvindo aquela fileira de auto-acusações. – É o principio da sua consciência. Essa companheira indispensável que você sepultou embaixo de tanta maldade. – ele apontou a trilha florida com o indicador. – Siga direto até o Corredor. Seja honesta e se acredita em alguma coisa, eu aconselharia a tentar apelar para a bondade de Ilúvatar. – o elfo deu de ombros. – Erü sempre assombra seus filhos sendo... hum... Benevolente._

_Saige soltou as mãos de Legolas e respirou fundo._

_--- Eu morri não é mesmo? – o elfo aquiesceu e ela maneou a cabeça, incrédula em como se sentia tão bem. Fitou-o de esguelha. – Estranho, eu deveria sentir algo mais... intenso pelo meu assassino._

_Legolas riu._

_--- Ah, mas você está. – ele ficou sério. – Chama-se gratidão. _

_--- E meu pai?_

_A seriedade no rosto do elfo se intensificou._

_--- Saige, você sabe que seu pai, de verdade, morreu há muito tempo. – Legolas empurrou o ombro da moça incentivando-a a caminhar ao seu lado. – Ele morreu quando se desesperou e fez um pacto demoníaco para ter poder sobre os outros. Foi outra coisa que tomou o lugar dele, essa... – Legolas conteve o ar e então soprou dos pulmões pesadamente. – coisa que ocupou o lugar dele manobrou sua esperança e também comprometeu sua jornada. Você não deve nada a ele, só restou Minos, nada do seu pai._

_Saige concordou sabendo que tudo que Legolas dizia era resultado do que o elfo vira na sua própria mente. Fatos que ela mesma manobrara para esquecer._

_--- Morghan está livre, não é mesmo? – perguntou, ansiosa pela resposta. – Ele me conheceu quando eu era uma adolescente em Xangai. Foi muito gentil comigo, eu estava muito assustada com o que o meu pai, er...digo, Minos queria que eu fizesse e quase o atropelei. – Saige franziu o cenho, sentindo a relva molhada de orvalho nos pés. – Ele e a mulher, eles estavam abraçados. – Saige parou de andar e fitou Legolas aturdida. – Oh, meu Deus!_

_Legolas balançou a cabeça assistindo e ouvindo as memórias rápidas que Saige recuperava no caminho._

_A moça empalideceu e quase caiu._

_--- Eu... – as lagrimas sobrevieram como uma enxurrada de sentimentos dolorosos. O remorso varrendo a paz anterior. – Eles me ajudaram! Ah, ela cuidou de mim! – Saige cobriu o rosto e desejou apagar as lembranças que retornavam impávidas. Soluçando, Saige curvou o corpo para frente e Legolas a empurrou de volta para o caminho. – Ele disse que queria fazer algo para me ajudar, mas foi ela quem me levou para casa, ajudou a curar os meus ferimentos, alimentou e vigiou meus pesadelos. – Saige parou de andar – Oh, Legolas!_

_Legolas a empurrou com gentileza, mas a forçou a continuar andando. _

_--- Sim, Éowyn, Dara cuidou de você como se fosse uma filha, um dos muitos órfãos que eles já criaram. – o elfo emprestou a própria coragem e continuou forçando a caminhada de Saige para frente na trilha. – Faramir, então, Morghan procurou Minos e o enfrentou, praticamente comprou sua liberdade, mas também denunciou para a policia local o que Minos andava fazendo._

_--- Um outro Beco. – soprou Saige, num fio de voz._

_--- Exato. – os dois entraram em uma clareira maior. As arvores a frente eram bem fechadas, mas era possível ver um novo caminho ali, corado por luz branca e prateada. _

_--- A minha gratidão se transformou em ciúmes e inveja. – finalizou a própria Saige. – Eu queria ter o amor de Faramir, que só Éowyn tinha. Queria que ele fosse meu pai, meu amante, meu protetor. – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos soltos e encarou o elfo, sem conseguir manter o olhar. – Eles desapareciam às vezes, me deixavam com tutores, acompanhantes, e aquilo só me revoltou. Fui embora e vaguei por aí, me revoltando com a sorte perdida, mas ainda desejando mais do que tinha. Acabei reencontrando meu pai... Minos, ele tinha muito ódio de Morghan pelo que ele tinha feito, mas o seu poder de hipnose, persuasão tornara sua fuga fácil. Logo, eu acabei na Treze e fiz de tudo para cair nas graças dele mais uma vez. – Saige ensaiou e enfim, fitou o elfo. – Então, eu reencontrei Morghan por acaso, inventei que Minos havia me seqüestrado com a ajuda de alguém, tentei culpar Dara, mas ele não acreditou. Porém, eu já estava mais hábil com o meu poder e o atormentei repetitivamente, por longos anos, até trazê-lo para cá. _

_-- Você causou muito mal a ele e conseqüentemente a Éowyn. – falou Legolas em palavras rápidas. Sua mente registrava as tentativas de Gimli para despertá-lo do transe, e o amigo parecia aflito. – Quero que você saiba que seu poder, unicamente, não conseguiria arrastar Morghan para o Beco e muito menos, destruir a essência de Faramir. Porém, parte da responsabilidade é sua, não só por ele, como para muitos outros. – Legolas empurrou Saige para o centro da clareira. – Daqui por diante, você vai sozinha. Eu não posso desejar, sinceramente, nenhum tipo de destino para sua alma, mas espero que a justiça seja feita de acordo com o seu merecimento._

_Saige continuou ereta estudando o caminho além das árvores._

_--- Você não me deseja mal nem bem. Então, por que permitiu construiu esse lugar na minha mente e não me deixou morrer lá?_

_Legolas deixou os ombros caírem com a questão. Por mais delicada que tivesse sido a passagem de Saige, por mais honesta que tenha sido a confrontação de seus pecados, ele ainda havia agido com um interesse maior._

_O elfo deu de ombros. Afinal, os Valar que o mandaram cumprir a missão e bem o conheciam._

_--- Por que desta forma, você libertou meus amigos e nos deu uma chance para destruir a __**coisa **__que é Minos. – com um pequeno empurrão, Legolas a impulsionou para frente. – Preocupe-se só com o Corredor agora. Lá eles vão contar o que Námo reservou para você._

_--- Quem é Námo? – Saige olhou para trás, um pouco assustada._

_--- Você vai conhecer – Legolas moveu o indicador para frente. Suas roupas estavam ondulando e se modificando rapidamente – Dê lembranças minhas e avisa que a casa vai lotar._

_Saige quis fazer mais alguma pergunta, mas o ambiente a sua volta estava se dissolvendo e o trecho entre as arvores sugou sua essência em um vácuo irresistível._

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&&I&I&I&I**_

O Arqueiro despertou com a cabeça pendendo de um lado para o outro, a energia que Goa empreendia para despertá-lo era capaz de descolar o cérebro da calota craniana e o elfo se apressou a avisar o amigo que estava acordado.

--- Nunca mais faça isso, seu comedor de raízes!!! – Goa levantou o corpo do Arqueiro com um grande puxão e quase esmagou o elfo entre os braços. – Puta merda você me assustou, pensei que tinha morrido!!

--- Goa, você pode me soltar agora... – o elfo tentou se livrar do abraço do amigo sem sucesso. O ar doía nos pulmões e sua cabeça estava girando como um carrossel solto do engate, ladeira abaixo. Zonzo, segurou-se nos ombros do gigante, que continuava a comprimi-lo como se quisesse partir todos os seus ossos. – Por Ilúvatar, Gimli, eu estou BEM, mas vou ficar BEM MORTO se você continuar me sufocando!

As palavras do Arqueiro e o nome Gimli conseguiram entrar na selva confusa de pensamentos do ex-anão, atual gigante. Ele soltou o elfo, mas teve que apanhá-lo rapidamente, pois o Arqueiro estava tão pálido e fraco, que quase desabou no chão.

Chão este que tremeu e sacudiu, vibrou e lançou um aviso claro que não continuaria sólido aos pés deles.

--- O que aconteceu com você, seu elfo maluco? – protestou Goa acomodando o amigo cuidadosamente nos braços.

--- Esse lance de Barqueiro me custa um pouco de energia. – lembrou o Arqueiro, nauseado com os giros que o aposento, já tão instável fazia naturalmente. Ele fechou os olhos, mas a sensação embriagada de estar rodopiando no quarto o fez mudar de idéia. – Ah, por Mandos, por que eu faço isso?!

Goa abraçou o elfo com mais força, muito preocupado com aquela fragilidade em um momento muito inconveniente.

--- Justamente por Mandos. – replicou Goa, conduzindo o amigo com firmeza até a porta do aposento. O machado estava apoiado contra a pedra e Goa instalou o elfo sentado ao lado da arma. O chão tremeu e o barulho de explosões, gritos e confusão pareceram aumentar do lado de fora. O filho de Glóin estalou os dentes. – É, _laddie_, essa foi uma péssima hora para você _encomendar_ mais esta alma pecadora para o bom e velho Námo. Bom, você não só encomendou como foi entregar o pacote, né? – o elfo resmungou ainda ensaiando como fechar e abrir os olhos sem vomitar. – Sabe o que seu pai vive dizendo sobre isso. Como é a última coisa que um elfo deve fazer, gastar energia vital da sua mente para conduzir um humano... Ele não vai gostar nada disso.

O Arqueiro segurou a cabeça com as mãos, a idéia surtiu algum efeito, mas só aumentou a constatação óbvia que o resto do Solar estava prestes a girar também.

--- Olha, eu consegui descobrir o que está acontecendo, ao menos uma boa parte – ele estendeu a mão e Goa segurou seu pulso, ajudando o elfo a se levantar. A náusea havia passado, só restava a sensação dolorida na cabeça como se ele tivesse bebido litros de algo muito ruim e ainda restasse o resquício de uma ressaca cruel, misturado ao vazio tenebroso de longa vigília. – O que aconteceu, Gimli?

--- Você apagou um bom tempo, loirinho. – lembrou Goa apanhando o cabo do machado com facilidade. Equilibrou o apoio na cintura do amigo e mirou o centro da porta. Ajuntou. - Eu vi que a monstrinha estava morta e imaginei que você estivesse dando aquele golpe de misericórdia que os Valar adoram conceder as criaturas mais estranhas que Erü concebeu...mas... – os músculos do braço de Goa se retesaram formando montanhas antes do poderoso golpe que ele lançou contra a pedra. O cobalto trincou e rachou nos encaixes, mas a porta ainda estava firme. Goa mirou mais uma vez, reiniciando os golpes, enquanto falava. – Eu dei tempo... esperei... Você foi ficando pálido... Urra, que porta danada! Digo, mais pálido do que já é! Por alguns instantes, eu realmente achei que... Aye, essa vai ser difícil, quem construiu essa porta? O _miserento_ do Sauron? Ok... Tudo bem, elfinho? – ele parou, ofegante, mas muito entusiasmado com a tarefa. O chão oscilante era um excelente estímulo. O Arqueiro aquiesceu e o seu corpo vibrou com o novo golpe de Goa. – Eu afastei a _carcamana _de você, vi que estava respirando e esperei, mas aí o prédio começou a tremer inteiro com o Orodruin na Terceira Era e resolvi apressar o seu... Porra, agora vou conseguir... – outro golpe violento, a porta se quebrou em lascas pontiagudas formando uma passagem dentada para fora. Goa tornou a golpear as laterais. – Depois, você parou de respirar e eu fui obrigado a fazer um boca-a-boca. – o Arqueiro fitou o amigo completamente horrorizado, arregalando os olhos muito azuis. Goa sorriu e completou torcendo o nariz. - Vou dizer, _laddie, _coisas que a gente só faz por um amigo!

--- Gimli, eu não parei de respirar. – protestou o Arqueiro.

A parede sucumbiu e caiu como um tapete de pedregulhos aos pés dos dois. Aquele não era o único setor em ruínas e havia tanto pó que uma cortina densa envolveu os dois amigos.

A tontura se reduziu e o Arqueiro contou com o apoio do amigo para saírem aos corredores.

--- Ah, não. – o Goa respondeu, rindo e tossindo. – Mas sua expressão merecia uma fotografia, orelhas pontudas!

O Arqueiro abriu a boca para responder, mas acabou engolindo pó e tossiu tanto que seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas.

--- Nós... temos que... achar... – ele parou buscando ar e andou trôpego ao lado de Goa. – O.. Frodo... e ... Gandalf...

Goa agarrou o machado com mais força e apanhou o capuz do Arqueiro para evitar que ele caísse ou se perdessem. Estava muito satisfeito em ter altura suficiente para arrastar o elfo longe daquela confusão.

--- Vamos... precisar de... – parou, tossindo loucamente, a ponto de apoiar o machado no chão e curvar o corpo. As lagrimas deixaram duas marcas sujas no rosto e secaram na barba. Encarou o elfo, preso pelo capuz e um pouco menos pálido. Tossiu – uma...ajudinha... Ei, loirinho. Nem numa dessa você fica sujo, hein?!

O Arqueiro tossiu sorrindo e precisou de tempo para retomar o fôlego. Limpou os pulmões e arqueou a coluna ouvindo o som de pessoas rastejando por perto.

--- Vem, eles estão na próxima sala. – impulsionou o corpo para frente, falando sobre o ombro. – E pára de me chamar de loirinho, porra!

_**I&I&I&II&I&&II&I&II&**_

_Review são tudo que eu preciso para terminar essa loucura! (rs) _

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&**_

**Glossário**

**Hai**_. – Sim, japonês. _

**Tengwar** – As Tengwar ("consoantes", em Quenya) são caracteres criados por Fëanor. As Tengwar eram o "alfabeto rúnico" dos elfos. Cada Tengwa (singular de Tengwar) denota um fonema. O alfabeto consiste de vários símbolos, que representam nossas consoantes. As nossas vogais são representadas por meio de diacríticos (as Tehtar), "acentos", colocados em cima das Tengwar, formando sílabas.

**Portos Cinzentos** – Na Terra-Média, também chamada de Mithlond, os Portos Cinzentos era habitado por Círdan, e se localiza no Golfo de Lhûn, oeste de Eriador, entre as Montanhas Azuis (única região a sobreviver à destruição de Beleriand durante a Guerra da Ira).

**Valarin**_ - _ A língua dos Ainur, foi adotada quando os Valar e, possivelmente, os Maiar assumiram formas físicas. Os Ainur se comunicavam por pensamento e não precisavam da linguagem (_lambe_), mas criaram o Valarin quando tomaram formas físicas. O Valarin era muitas vezes incompreensível aos eldar, que adotaram algumas palavras do valarin a sua própria linguagem, o Quenya. Os Valar usavam o Quenya quando havia Noldor entre eles e se comunicavam dessa forma para que pudessem ser entendidos. Os nomes élficos conhecidos dos Valar são uma forma encurtada e modificada do Valarin.

**Varië**_ – A_** Tecelã** é uma Valië, esposa de Mandos, e responsável por tecer a história do Mundo. Suas "redes de estórias" cobrem os Salões de Mandos, onde aparentemente vive. Em Etymologies (Etimologias, livro de Tolkien), o equivalente Noldorin de seu nome é Gwǐr.

**Ulmo**_ – _o deus das águas, defendia a liberdade de elfos, único dos homens Valar que não se casou. Ajudou na construção de Gondolin e mandou notícias de sua queda. Raramente saía do mar, tinha dois servos que o ajudavam com as ondas do mar: Ossë e Uinen.

**Irmo**_. -_ Ele é o Senhor dos Sonhos e das Visões. e Lórien é o nome dos jardins onde vive. É casado com Estë, a Suave, que é responsável por curar ferimentos e fadiga.

**Ellith** – elfa, plural.


	10. Correntes do Bem, Correntes do Mal

Mais uma vez, a atualização do Beco. Mais uma vez, peço desculpas pelo capítulo longo.

Eu gostaria de dizer que estamos na reta final (e estamos!), porém é uma reta um pouco tortuosa e conto com a paciência de todos para os detalhes que estão se desenrolando a fim de não deixar nenhum evento ou personagem para trás.

Esse capítulo foi muito difícil de escrever e, provavelmente, eu posso ter alcançado o pícaro do gênero angst antes de trazer alguma luz e conforto. O gênero continua oscilando, mas tenho que avisar de antemão que haverá violência nas páginas que seguem. Peço também que tenham paciência comigo e não me odeiem até chegar o final.

Meus agradecimentos são insuficientes para todas as reviews tão detalhadas, construtivas, questionadoras e com tanto carinho. Recebi um apoio tão inesperado quanto maravilhoso e me considero afortunada por contar com vocês nessa jornada.

Gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a autora Nimrodel Lorelin. Além de ser uma escritora fantástica e grande amiga, eu descobri uma Irmã em Armas de Gondor. Sua amizade é um presente digno da Árvore Branca.

_Notas: 1. As instruções de Éomer, na primeira parte do capítulo foram retiradas de um curso de defesa pessoal que eu fiz. (Pena que não foi com o Éomer... nem nada parecido, mas foi bem útil). _

_2. Os eventos abaixo ocorreram enquanto Gandalf, Frodo, Legolas e Gimli iniciavam sua luta no Solar e estão entrelaçados aos fatos do Capitulo 9, em Todas as Cores. _

_3. Os pensamentos estão identificados com aspas / Lembranças e o Universo Mental dos Personagens estão em itálico._

Ok, sem mais delongas... Vamos meter o pé na estrada!

_I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I_

Correntes do Bem, Correntes do Mal

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line of the edge

And where I walk alone

**Estou andando por todo o caminho**

**Que divide em algum lugar na minha mente **

**Na fronteira que beira o precipício**

**e aonde eu ando sozinho**

Read between the lines of what's

Fucked up and everythings all right

Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive

And I walk alone

I walk alone I walk alone

I walk alone I walk alone

**Leia nas entrelinhas **

**O que está arruinado e está tudo bem**

**Checo os sinais vitais para me certificar que ainda estou vivo**

**E eu caminho sozinho**

**Eu caminho sozinho, caminho sozinho.**

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then I walk alone

I walk alone

**Minha sombra é a única que caminha ao meu lado**

**A única batida é do meu coração inócuo**

**As vezes eu desejo que alguém lá fora me encontre**

**Até lá, eu caminho sozinho**

**Eu caminho sozinho**

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of broken dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

**Eu caminho nesta rua vazia**

**Na Alameda dos Sonhos Despedaçados**

**Quando a cidade dorme e eu sou o único**

**E eu caminho sozinho.**

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&**_

**O Início da Estrada – Lothíriel, Rohan e o Minotauro**

O medo deveria estar corroendo suas entranhas, mas Lothíriel experimentava o poderoso entorpecente do choque e da incompreensão, sem protestar ou emitir som algum enquanto o homem que conhecera toda a vida como primo, amigo de seu marido na Terra-Média e leal conselheiro de Elessar arrebatava-a sem grandes gentilezas para o sedan prata. A rua estava imóvel e as pessoas andavam tranqüilas, então, subitamente, o sedan arrancou com ferocidade e o asfalto sob as rodas se derreteu em um único caminho negro, com borrões de rostos e gritos ao seu redor.

O corpo de Lothíriel foi lançado para frente, o impacto contra o painel varreu a sua mente por alguns instantes antes da pontada atroz de algo queimando em sua testa. Ela mordeu os lábios para não gritar e oferecer um espetáculo de fraqueza ao homem a seu lado.

Morghan girou o volante, enquanto o veículo recuava diante do carro de passeio. Sem mover um músculo da face, ele mudou a marcha e saltou em marchas abruptas, arrancando gritos indignados dos transeuntes. Estendeu a mão para empurrar a moça para trás do banco e sem perder o embalo, apanhou o telefone para falar com seus homens no Beco. Minos não ia ficar satisfeito por Morghan ter saído sem acabar com o garoto de programa deixando a vitória para o Ilusionista, mas ao menos, ele confirmara a informação e de uma forma ou de outra, conseguira também prestar a tal "ajuda" ao Sinastoi. A procuradora encrenqueira não atrapalharia mais o caminho do vice-prefeito e o Comissário teria que amargar a perda da preciosa aliada. O fato de ser esposa dele só aumentava o sabor da jogada. Comunicou os fatos em poucas palavras e só ao desligar o celular, voltou a pensar no que faria com a moça. Elysie Rávo.

Morghan sorriu para si mesmo. É, não era má idéia. Saige e suas artimanhas o deixavam maluco, os antigos jogos de sedução já não o envolviam, somente o apelo físico que se tornara uma prisão. As escravas do Beco tinham medo de Saige e ele não gostava mais de caçá-las no Solar, as profissionais da Treze estavam interessadas em algum benefício e as clientes do Fantasma o entediavam. As que realmente o excitavam pela sua coragem e beleza, acabavam se exaurindo com a natureza do Minotauro. Ou cercadas de proibições de Minos, como a tal Dama, considerada exclusiva do Arqueiro. Dois personagens que Minos fizera questão de afastar de Morghan sem mais explicações. Ele não engolia nenhuma das teorias de Saige sobre o assunto, mas pouco se importava com os garotos de programa do Beco e uma hora, a tal Dama ia se enjoar de se divertir com o loiro da Treze. Era questão de tempo até ter uma chance de ver se a Dama era realmente severa.

É, e ele simplesmente _gostara_ da Promotora, sem nenhum motivo claro. Não era má idéia de forma alguma.

--- Você se... – ele interrompeu a frase ao voltar o rosto rapidamente para moça. Esboçou um rápido sorriso e tornou a atenção para a estrada, dirigindo feito um louco. – É, se machucou. Seu marido não a ensinou a colocar o cinto de segurança?

O tom desprovido de emoção combinou de maneira bombástica com as fagulhas de fogo em seu o rosto. Lothíriel levou a mão à fronte e sentiu uma umidade conhecida. As ruas pareciam destituídas de vida, exceto riscos e borrões. E ver o próprio sangue nos dedos trêmulos teve o poderoso efeito de reanimar a adrenalina.

"_Em caso de seqüestro, a reação violenta do agressor visa imobilizar a vitima, deixando-a entender que sua cooperação garante a chances de sobrevivência. É uma programação mental e a mente humana responde de imediato, procurando chances de cooperação para sobreviverem onde só existe a intenção de submissão."_

--- Eu prefiro uma armadura, seu imbecil! – vociferou, exaltada, à lembrança das palavras do marido. Sem pestanejar ergueu a mão e golpeou o rosto de Morghan com a mão fechada.

O anel de casamento rasgou a pele de Morghan e ele fitou-a com surpresa. A fúria deixou seus olhos ainda mais negros, brilhando perigosamente.

--- Você é uma criatura bem interessante, dona Promotora. – falou, o indicador traçando a marca deixada. Fitou o sangue do corte com um movimento lento, antes de estudar o rosto indignado da moça com um rápido sorriso frio. Levou o indicador aos lábios sugando o sangue rapidamente, o rosto atento mais uma vez na estrada. – Vamos nos divertir muito.

Aproveitando a surpresa dele e o próprio choque, Lothíriel voltou a atingi-lo no rosto e em todas as partes que estavam a seu alcance, gritando em uma cadeia crescente. – PARE IMEDIATAMENTE ESSE CARRO, SEU MOSTRO ESTÚPIDO, SUA BESTA, ENERGÚMENO! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COMIGO?! – os gritos de Lothíriel alcançaram decibéis incomparáveis e ela rompeu numa fúria revoltada com a transformação de Morghan. – PÁRE ESSE CARRO, SEU ANIMAL! EU QUERO MEU PRIMO DE VOLTA!

--- SUA PEQUENA INSANDECIDA! – gritou Morghan de volta, tentando recuperar a pista. O carro sacolejou e subiu na calçada. Os gritos e os golpes de Lothíriel tiveram o efeito de desgovernar o veículo. A raiva tomou conta de Morghan e em um movimento certeiro, agarrou o pescoço dela com a mão livre, a outra no volante.

_A voz de Éomer retornou a mente de Lothíriel quando os pulmões rugiram em protesto, ela quase pode ver a expressão solene e decidida do marido, em meio a dezenas de mulheres da comunidade que haviam respondido ao convite sobre defesa pessoal. Lothíriel sabia que muitas haviam ido até ali atraídas pela própria admiração pelo físico do marido, mas sabia que muitas outras já tinham passado por momentos de extremo terror e queriam dar um basta de uma vez por todas ao medo. No final, a severidade com que Éomer tratava o assunto, sua paciência e conhecimento técnico nivelaram todas para o mais sincero interesse. A sua própria participação no treinamento deu um ambiente de confiança e família e os dois se lembraram das inúmeras reuniões nas aldeias de Rohan e em Edoras. _

Lothíriel não se lembrava quando precisara usar aquelas instruções consigo antes e se agarrou as poucas memórias que fluíam dentro do desespero imediato para respirar.

"_É um seqüestro emocional, antes do físico. Reaja! Não deixe que o choque e a surpresa paralisem sua mente. Lembre-se que o agressor só quer a submissão e nada garante que ele deixará que vocês saiam com vida. E para algumas situações, pode ser preferível morrer a sobreviver. A chance de sobrevivência está na reação imediata, surpreenda o seqüestrador logo nos primeiros momentos, quanto mais tempo você demorar, quanto mais distante o agressor a remover da cena primária, onde ocorreu o seqüestro, menos chances de escapar vocês têm. Ponha na cabeça que é uma questão de vida e morte, não há meios termos, vocês podem morrer. Repitam!"_

O inicio do tráfego da manhã livrou inúmeros pedestres de atropelamento. Entre gritos, buzinas e batidas nos carros que começavam a ganhar as ruas para a rotina diária, Morghan concentrou-se em deixar a via comum e entrar em um trecho largo para a via expressa. Lothíriel continuava se debatendo freneticamente contra o punho fechado em sua garganta, e Morghan deu um grunhido de raiva quando as unhas dela entraram na carne, ferindo-o sem piedade.

--- Pare com isso ou vou matá-la desse jeito! – avisou Morghan, afrouxando um pouco a pressão contra o pescoço dela. Virou o volante para a direita, o carro guinou com um som horrível, mas jogou ligeiramente para a esquerda, voltando a estabilidade.

_O som do coro hesitante voltou à mente de Lothíriel. Éomer gritou dentro do círculo e Lothíriel levou um susto, imediatamente, elas reagiram. Uma mãe de dois filhos, vitima de assalto gritou que não ia morrer e Éomer sorriu, satisfeito, antes de prosseguir, com grande intensidade em seu olhar. _

"_Uma vitima disposta a matar e morrer deixa de ser uma vítima. Não dê chances ao agressor para subjugá-la, lute, lute com o que tiver, dentes, unhas, gritos, mostre com seu olhar e seu corpo que você não vai se render. Mulheres têm a tendência de não ferir para matar e isso é usado amplamente nos seqüestros. O agressor não vai ter piedade de vocês"_

_Éomer chamou a mãe de dois filhos e perguntou onde ela o acertaria. Ela ficou envergonhada e todas riram, incluindo Lothíriel. Éomer sorriu e disse que não era suficiente, na verdade, um erro. _

"_Esse tipo de golpe não inutiliza o agressor, não pára um carro, não dá chances de fuga. Acerte-o no rosto, cegue-o, de preferência, enfie os dedos nos olhos dele"_

_Lothíriel riu com o cara de repúdio e pavor nos olhos das mulheres. _

A raiva avolumou-se entre os escombros da sua alma e Morghan manteve a pressão sob o corpo da moça até sentir um leve amolecimento. A via expressa estava calma, mas o número de veículos aumentava rapidamente, os rostos dos motoristas entravam e saíam de foco como fotografias em modo automático. O zumbido do motor e os gritos indignados dos que entendiam a cena dentro do sedan sacudiram as labaredas vermelhas que ardiam para libertar o Minotauro e ele pressionou o acelerador com fúria, antes de atentar para a moça, muito quieta agora.

"_E se não der certo?"_

"_Pare de lutar e finja cooperação. Não gaste suas energias à toa, use para uma nova chance, mas seja como for, não perca a coragem. Você está lutando pela sua vida!"_

Lothíriel arqueou o corpo para trás, sentindo um pequeno alívio com a posição que abriu o espaço ínfimo na sua garganta. Sua cabeça estava latejando, os pulmões ardendo com a falta de oxigênio, o teto do carro pareceu pontilhado por estrelas doentes, com borrões amarelos e manchas negras. Ela soltou as mãos, incapaz de manter a fúria do próprio ataque com a aterradora conclusão que sua reação não daria certo. Aquela seria a última imagem antes de perder a consciência para a morte. Forçou a mente a trabalhar, lembrando-se das palavras de Éomer, a falta do precioso combustível da vida fazia com que os pensamentos se esvaíssem em uma sombra de pensamentos confusos.

"Eu vou morrer, eu prefiro morrer" pensou, a súbita conclusão arrancando um pedaço da sua alma com a identidade do ser que lhe roubaria a vida. Lágrimas quentes sugaram a sua energia, lavando o sangue de seu rosto. _Oh, Éomer!_

"_Repitam comigo: Eu não sou uma vítima! Eu não vou morrer!"_

As mãos dela tombaram para contra o corpo libertando Morghan das unhas afiadas. Mais uma tentativa, dizia para si própria, agarrando-se a voz de Éomer e a sua determinação em revê-lo, porém, o seu corpo não acompanhava a vontade de sua alma, a tristeza e a surpresa aliando-se contra a debilidade física.

Com o domínio do veículo e o toque de algo quente em sua mão, Morghan virou o rosto para Lothíriel e teve a visão atordoante sob o véu vermelho que era a visão do Minotauro. O rosto delicado voltado para cima, os lábios abertos à procura de ar, com a palidez rubra dos seus olhos exaltando os riscos translúcidos de lágrimas.

Suas mãos soltaram a carne macia do pescoço dela numa reação automática e o corpo da moça tombou para trás contra a porta do carro. O grito alto de uma gaivota explodiu nos ouvidos de Morghan e sua visão falhou em borrões de vermelho sangue, mármore e azul de memórias e a estrada à frente, como os pixels danificados de um monitor em curto circuito.

"_Não seja bobo. Eu estou pedindo!"_

_&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&_

_O mármore entalhado das colunas arqueadas abria-se majestosamente para o céu azul do pátio aberto. Era primavera e o aroma salgado do mar erguia-se com o barulho das ondas, espalhando um ar úmido e rico, entorpecentes em sua perfeição. _

_--- Eu não vou fazer isso. – observou Faramir, os braços cruzados em uma atitude solene de negativa. Ela era teimosa, mas ele era mais._

_Lothíriel imitou o gesto do primo, sem se importar que os cabelos presos, anteriormente, no alto da cabeça caiam-lhe em mechas desordenadas no rosto. Aliados ao rosto afogueado pela discussão e o pé marcando sua indignação em estocadas furiosas no piso, a imagem só aumentava a impressão de uma menina birrenta aos olhos do primo._

_--- Eu estou pedindo, Faramir. – ela apertou os olhos prateados com teimosia. Soprou, os lábios quase cerrados. – Por... favor._

_--- Você sabe como pedir com gentileza. – opinou a voz grave de Éowyn, com uma pitada de humor e ironia. Suspirou alto. – Pobre Éomer, sabe Erü o que você faz com meu irmão._

_Lothíriel abriu a boca ao ver o sorriso de Faramir e voltou à face para a cunhada, tranqüilamente sentada em um divã macio, trazido especialmente para o pátio externo do palácio. O vestido de linho branco com fios de ouro assentava-lhe gracioso na silhueta, mostrando os primeiros sinais da gravidez._

_--- Eu cuido muito bem do seu irmão. – exclamou Lothíriel, imprimindo um tom de mágoa. – E você não está ajudando!_

_Éowyn arqueou as sobrancelhas para cima de maneira estudada._

_--- Você não me pediu..._

_Com o sinal de perigo, Faramir descruzou os braços e se aproximou da prima lentamente sem esconder seu afeto. Apesar da distância imposta pelas responsabilidades de cada um, sexo e grande diferença em idade, Faramir adoravam Lothíriel desde o seu nascimento, mesmo sem poder dar-lhe a atenção e usufruir a sua companhia com assiduidade. Além de admirar e respeitar o seu pai e Príncipe de Dol Amroth, Faramir via em Lothíriel traços da herança élfica paterna com a elegância e a força típica feminina, além de um gênio peculiar. Era amorosa e dedicada filha, irmã e aliada de todos, astuciosa e inteligente nos assuntos tipicamente masculinos, respeitando os limites impostos pelas tradições de Gondor. Tudo que fazia, Lothíriel encontrava o apoio do pai, embora fosse vigiada com um zelo veemente dos irmãos. Faramir sempre cedera aos caprichos de Lothíriel e sua curiosidade com o que ele aprendia, sendo um estudioso. Boromir implicava com Lothíriel o tempo inteiro, em coro com os primos, ameaçando-a de incentivar a união da moça com um dos beornings quando atingisse a idade certa, mas constantemente, fazia-lhe as vontades, fingindo uma austeridade que estava longe de sentir. Era uma dádiva para eles tão formosa e inteligente companhia, em pausas de paz que os faziam esquecer dos eternos conflitos nas fronteiras e sonhar com o futuro._

_--- Lothy, o que você me pede é além da minha possibilidade de primo. – fitou-a com algo que achou próximo de severidade. – Sabe que deve falar com Éomer primeiro. Ele me mataria se você retornasse para casa ferida pela minha mão. _

_--- Você não tem medo do meu marido, não use uma desculpa absurda dessas para se negar a me ensinar. – replicou Lothíriel, entre divertida e frustrada._

_Faramir fingiu pensar e replicou, estalando os dentes._

_--- Bom, acho que tenho. – a risadinha de Éowyn provocou um sorriso cúmplice no rosto do Senhor de Ithilien. - Tratando-se da esposa dele, meu cunhado e amigo pode ser bastante radical, Lothy. _

_--- Meu marido é muito sábio. – riu Éowyn olhando avidamente para o pequeno prato frutas trazido pelo servo do palácio. Agarrou o cacho de uva com apetite. – Obrigado, estou com tanta fome._

_--- Você está sempre com fome! – replicou Lothíriel, momentaneamente esquecida da briga rindo junto com Faramir. Suspirou e agitou a mão no ar, quase implorando. – Por favor, Faramir, Éomer não vai permitir, justamente, porque acha que vou me machucar, mas eu não quero ser um fardo inútil! – demonstrando frustração e receio, Lothíriel rufou – Na última campanha, o éored inteiro teve que voltar porque um tapado perdeu o controle do cavalo e veio na minha direção! Éomer quase o matou só pelo susto!_

_--- Tapado?_

_--- É, não me olhe, foi Merry quem disse. – agarrou a barra da túnica de Faramir, fitando-o com olhos súplices. – Por favor, primo! _

_Faramir apanhou as mãos dela com carinho._

_--- Lothy, você mesma o disse: Éomer quase o matou só pelo susto. – deu um tapinha gentil nas mãos dela e apertou o queixo da prima. – Eu respeito Éomer e só a ele cabe a decisão de ensiná-la. Além disso, você não quer deixar sua cunhada viúva, quer? – beijou a fronte de Lothíriel, dando o assunto por encerrado – É minha palavra final._

_Lothíriel exalou um longo suspiro. O brilho determinado nos olhos do primo indicava que o sorriso gentil era apenas uma forma de amenizar a negativa. Ela conhecia aquele olhar e sentiu a derrota._

_--- Lothy... – chamou Éowyn, docemente. Brincando com as uvas antes de arrancá-lo do cacho, a Senhora de Ithilien ignorou o aviso do marido. – Quando o bebê nascer, eu posso ensiná-la. _

_--- Éowyn..._

_--- Éowyn! – Lothíriel exultou – Você fará isso?_

_--- Claro. – Éowyn jogou a última uva na boca e mordeu com entusiasmo, limpando a boca com a ponta dos dedos. Riu-se dando de ombros – Minha vida não correrá risco com Éomer. – levantou-se tranqüila e aproximou-se dos dois. – Além do que, todas as mulheres de Rohan sabem se defender. É injusto e ...hum.. temerário que a própria Rainha não saiba lutar com a espada. – Estendeu o indicador para Faramir, desviando o olhar rapidamente para a entrada da serva. – Não discuta comigo, querido. Eu tenho razão e você vai ajudar Ah! O almoço está pronto! – abriu seu sorriso brilhantes para os dois convidando em tom alegre. – Vamos entrar? _

_Lothíriel exibiu seu ar triunfante e aceitou o braço livre do primo._

_--- Quando duas Rainhas conspiram... – lamentou Faramir, à moda de Rohan e resignou-se a escoltar as duas mulheres para dentro._

_I&I&I&I&II&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&_

O ar escapou dos pulmões de Morghan e foi como se ele tivesse sofrido o impacto direto contra uma parede de espinhos. Reduziu a velocidade do veículo abruptamente, fitando a estrada pontilhada de cores, borrões de vermelho, completamente atônito. Por pouco não entrou na traseira da picape à frente.

O motorista buzinou e aumentou a distância entre eles. Morghan estendeu a mão e agarrou o pulso da moça e entrou com o automóvel no acostamento estreito. Levou algum tempo para o veículo obedecer ao comando do motorista, zigue-zagueando contra a mureta de proteção e danificando o metal.

--- Elysie. – chamou Morghan, apalpando o pulso fino com vigor. Piscou, confuso entre sentimentos antagonistas e imagens interpostas, o colorido do passado, o vermelho do presente.

O veículo perdeu a estabilidade e Morghan pressionou os freios com força, à mão firme no volante evitando a colisão total com a mureta, a outra mão puxou a moça desacordada para o seu lado, agarrando-a pela cintura para que não voltasse a se chocar com o painel. A carroceria do carro rangeu e os pedais pareceram se soltar com a turbulência, Morghan jogou o sedan de leve para a esquerda e o automóvel iniciou a parada comendo o cimento da mureta de segurança, com frenéticos rebites para a estrada.

Foi com alívio que Morghan conseguiu parar o veículo danificado no acostamento.

--- Elysie...- chamou, sacudindo a moça com vigor. Fitou-a através do véu falho de vermelho e cores, procurando o movimento da respiração sem o detectar.

Morghan fechou os olhos com força e suspendeu os cílios piscando várias vezes para limpar a visão. O quadro vermelho sangue e as cores ainda estavam lá, oscilando sua percepção de passado e presente. Algo quente estalou no seu corpo, subindo como chamas ruidosas e chicotes negros que castigavam a lógica. Brumas brancas, névoas de esquecimento. Sua mente pareceu ficar mais clara e de repente ele teve vontade de rir, a incompreensível parada súbita na estrada graças àquela mulher. Estava morta, então, o melhor era seguir em frente, levá-la para o Beco. Uma pena, mas os servos da "limpeza" cuidariam daquilo. Para isso havia as grandes caçambas na Sete.

O pensamento geralmente confortador da Sete de alguém para finalizar o serviço causou uma reviravolta no estômago de Morghan e ele voltou a fitá-la. Imaginar aquela moça tão bonita, com lua prateada nos olhos e constante alegria dentro de um saco plástico das caçambas da Treze trouxe ondas de náuseas e um torpor de desespero. Lembrou-se de outros corpos empilhados ali e mais uma vez, uma avalanche de magoa subiu pela sua garganta e a infalível raiva não subiu com ela.

"Eu não me importo", deu de ombros e procurou o pulso na altura de seu pescoço. "Seria uma pena que você morresse". Os dedos procurando a carótida pulsando através da pele em um atestado de vida. Na via contrária, um dos carros reduziu a velocidade e Morghan se forçou a um sorriso infalível de conforto, dispensando o homem da ajuda. Sabia que ele não ia parar, as pessoas tinham a consciência pesada, mas adoravam quem as libertasse de qualquer fardo de auxilio. Não foi diferente daquela vez.

Morghan voltou à atenção para o retrovisor, ele procurou o carro de polícia ao ouvir a sirene, provavelmente, no inicio do trevo da estrada. Não se importou. Era sempre divertido, quando não era tedioso lidar com eles.

Seus dedos não marcaram o compassado de vida e Morghan retirou os óculos, puxando a moça pela nuca. Arqueou as sobrancelhas com a palidez colorindo-se de azul em seus lábios.

--- Pensa que venceu, não é? – murmurou para ela, a sensação incômoda de desespero querendo voltar e acabar com a paz do ódio.

Decidido, Morghan abriu a porta do motorista e saltou do veículo. Deu a volta até a porta dos passageiros, abrindo-a com raiva. Puxou a moça pelo braço, arrastando-a no banco até envolvê-la nos braços.

--- Não vai ser tão fácil, Elysie. – comentou, abaixando-se até o asfalto e colocando a moça agora, um pouco mais delicadamente no chão. Inclinou a cabeça até o vale dos seios, colando o ouvido na espádua de Lothíriel e resmungou ao ouvir o silêncio, ao invés das batidas ritmadas do coração. Alinhou a coluna e xingou baixinho. – Não, não... – deslizou a mão pelo pescoço da moça lentamente até os seios, sentindo o osso longo por debaixo da blusa, até identificar a saliência final. Fechou o punho e marcou com os olhos a localização. Ergueu o braço no ar calculando a força correta para não quebrar as costelas da jovem.

Seu punho desceu em uma reta perfeita e estalou em um soco oco contra o tórax da moça. A coluna dela arqueou de leve e a cabeça de Lothíriel resvalou para o lado. A tela rubra reduziu-se a uma penumbra fina, como se a moça estivesse parada em um pôr do sol vermelho-alaranjado.

_O Mar. Gaivotas. _

Morghan inclinou-se um pouco e ajeitou a face da moça para cima, obstruindo a passagem de ar do nariz com os dedos, pressionando o queixo fino para baixo e assim, os lábios azulados se abriram.

_Campo de trigo dourado, ondulando com o vento. _

_Verde e branco. Uma flâmula altiva com o cavalo branco em seu centro._

Aspirou o ar na maior quantidade que podia, descendo a cabeça lentamente até que o ar retido em seus pulmões alcançasse o destino. A face em cores de branco e azul entrou em sua mente como uma pintura a óleo, afastando para longe, o vermelho. As mãos de Morghan perderam a segurança e seu corpo se contraiu em ondas de terror, quase perdendo o preciso o ar para ela.

Seus lábios encontraram os de Lothíriel, empurrando com força o ar oxigenado para os pulmões da moça.

"_Por que está lendo as cartas do seu pai escondido, Lothy?" _

Aqueles lábios macios, frios e ausentes do sorriso que era só dela. Morghan calou o Minotauro por minutos, suportando sua fúria para aplacar a dúvida que advinha em ondas, ondas de tristeza, ondas de amor, ondas de esquecimento.

"_Não são do meu pai, são __endereçadas__ ao meu pai"_

"_Ah, interessante construção de palavras. Bom, de quem são?"_

"_São de Éomer, rei de Rohan, meu futuro marido, logo, também pertencem a mim"_

--- Volte, Elysie. – murmurou, fitando com ansiedade o movimento torácico ausente que se elevara com a invasão do ar da sua boca, dos seus pulmões e agora parecia quieto, em acusação. – Eu não vou machucá-la mais. – fechou os olhos, atordoado com as memórias, a tristeza e ausência do ódio. – Eu prometo.

"_Seu futuro marido não escreveu para você?"_

O riso! O riso dúbio: o som juvenil de menina, o tom certo de mulher.

"_Ele ainda não sabe que vai ser meu marido."_

Outro riso. Uma boca parecida com a sua, um som que não parecia ser o seu. Uma alma que certamente não lhe pertencia.

"_Posso ajudá-la a resolver este detalhe inconveniente?"._

Os olhos cinzentos dissolvendo a menina em mulher apaixonada, o espelho da esperança nas luas de prata.

"_Eu sei que pôde, primo! Oh, Eu sei que sim!"._

"Primo!"

Morghan estremeceu e não se importou com o mundo ao redor, ainda girando e girando. As cores, tão antigas estavam de volta.

--- Lothy... - o murmúrio saiu num soluço e Morghan teve o primeiro sinal de consciência. A ferida em sua face, aberta pelo anel de casamento da moça ardia incessantemente e o tornou mais alerta ao sol do dia em tons amarelos. Apalpou o pescoço a procura do sinal de batidas rítmicas.

_Batidas rítmicas contra o solo. Uma trovoada, um terremoto no solo. O campo ondulante e dourado parecia se abrir à passagem deles: Rohirrim._

"_Deu certo! Deu certo! Eu vou me casar com ele, Faramir!"_

Morghan ergueu o pulso, não tão firme quanto antes, pois sua mão estava pesada com a esperança e o desespero. Seus olhos ardiam, desacostumado com aquela íris cinzenta, seu coração ardia em chamas, desacostumado ao sentimento. O Minotauro rugia em fúria escarlate, em choques de dor em chicotes de metal, mas era dia sob os olhos de Morghan, um dia dourado e não uma cortina turva e vermelha. Um dia dourado além do véu líquido de lágrimas.

O som de pneus derrapando em uma guinada brusca. Porta abrindo num rompante, gritos enfurecidos.

_--- Afaste-se! – aquela voz era como o trovão, tão furiosa como um minotauro, prometendo sangue e fúria._

Morghan ignorou aquela voz e suas lembranças. Desceu o punho naquele ponto de esperança, onde a saliência do osso pressionaria o coração com a força certa, empurrando-o em uma manobra mecânica e lembrando-o dos braços que esperavam o corpo que o abrigava, das faces que esperavam o sorriso, dos corações que bateriam junto ao seu ritmo em felicidade.

_--- Éomer! – a voz feminina vestida de urgência - NÃO!_

O corpo de Lothíriel arqueou-se com o golpe e se o seu coração batera tão forte, tão forte ao retornar o ritmo da vida, decerto teria sido ele quem empurrara o seu próprio e Morghan teve certeza que ela estaria de volta. Sequer sentiu o fogo que atravessava sua alma, insensível ao projétil que ultrapassava seu corpo, surdo aos rugidos do Minotauro, as brumas de Saige, as ordens de Minos. Nada tinha importância, o som cristalino da mulher que chegara ou do homem que estava ali para roubar sua vida.

Ela voltaria. Ela voltaria.

Tão certo quanto ele, sua essência de cores contra o vermelho, partiria.

_O céu dourado transformou-se em nuvens vermelhas. Muito acima de sua cabeça, tombada no chão, o dia despedia-se das cores, como se um imenso tapete de sangue estivesse sendo estendido sobre a Terra._

_I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I_

Éomer saiu da viatura com a arma em punho, assimilando imagens com a velocidade do pensamento e sua mente gritando em revolta profunda, negando-se a acreditar e acreditando antes mesmo que houvesse uma resposta.

O punho erguido era uma ameaça e nenhuma palavra poderia apagar o terror absoluto do corpo estendido no asfalto, sem o brilho luminoso da lua em seu rosto, não poderia apagar a falta do sorriso atrás dos lábios azulados. Não havia força de sangue ou amizade que pudesse superar o laço de uma vida inteira e outras que os Valar concedesse.

Éomer abaixou a arma e deixou que o metal caísse no chão. O vulto de Éowyn passou por ele e abaixou-se ao lado de Lothíriel.

--- Lothy? – chamou baixinho esfregando as costelas dela com o punho fechado, como já vira Elladan fazer inúmeras vezes.

--- Ela... ?

Éowyn ergueu o rosto e apertou os olhos contra o sol. Não ousou olhar para trás e ver outro corpo atrás do seu, um dia parte dele, numa extensão não muito bem definida pelo coração. Não ousaria vê-lo caído em alguma poça de sangue. Poderia lidar com tudo, desde que fosse um tudo dividido em partes. Uma parte de cada vez.

--- Não. – seu queixo tremeu, mas Éowyn o empurrou para cima, endurecendo o maxilar . Repetiu, convicta. – Não.

Éomer a imitou abaixando-se ao lado de Lothíriel e tocou no rosto da esposa. A veemente negativa de Éowyn teve o condão de devolver seu espírito ao corpo. Os olhos castanhos escurecendo rapidamente enquanto assimilava as imagens separadas, soube imediatamente o que Lothíriel fizera, sua reação ao seqüestro e seu peito se insuflou de orgulho com a coragem da esposa, o coração esmigalhando-se com o resultado. Teria que honrá-la com a mesma coragem.

--- Ele estava fazendo uma manobra de ressuscitação, Éomer. – concluiu Éowyn, virando o rosto para as marcas no pescoço da cunhada. Checou o pulso e a respiração. – Temos que terminá-la.

Éomer não hesitou e segurou a nuca de Lothíriel, abrigando o ar dos pulmões com mais do que oxigênio. Ao descer a boca até os lábios da esposa, o Rei de Rohan sentiu a cabeça rodar com pedaços de memória se soltando como folhas ao vento. Soprou o ar para dentro da boca dela e com aquele toque, Éomer não estava mais no asfalto e sim sob os tetos de Meduseld. Seus braços aninhavam um corpo cheio de calor, fitavam olhos prateados que lhe sorriam ansiosos pelo beijo de uma nova vida.

E aquela lembrança foi tão vívida que Éomer estranhou a estrada, o barulho de carros que passavam devagar em curiosidade, o céu aberto ao invés do Salão de Teto Dourado. Estranhou Lothíriel deitada, a ausência de seus olhos ou do seu sorriso.

--- Eu vou matá-lo, Éowyn. – falou Éomer, baixinho. Fitou a irmã, muito sério, as palavras proferidas com a pausa necessária de um juiz. – Isso foi imperdoável. Eu vou.

Éowyn sustentou o olhar ferido que se transformava rapidamente em uma conclusão. Sem esperar resposta sua resposta, Éomer repetiu o ato de soprar ar e memórias para dentro da esposa.

--- Acho que já matou. – proferiu Éowyn, uma calma congelada. Nunca soube como suas emoções ficavam entorpecidas em momentos como aquele, mas assim o era. Primeiro, as ações; as palavras, se necessárias, sucediam os atos, e só então, os sentimentos.

Mas qualquer regra era à base da estrondosa exceção. E não foi diferente com a Princesa e Dama de Rohan, Rainha de Ithilien, renomada Dama do Escudo, mil vezes esposa de Faramir em Arda, a sempre fiel amiga dos Escolhidos dos Valar e atual gloriosa companheira de Legolas.

O som de algo rascante tentando retornar a superfície arrancou o sentimento do seu lugar de ordem e correu para a dianteira.

--- Lothíriel! – quase gritou, uma alegria louca se transformando em alívio supremo.

Lothíriel descerrou os cílios abrindo enormemente os olhos, ainda vendo um extenso Corredor com imagens vivas em movimento. Aquela sensação de plenitude foi engolfada pela luz ofuscante do sol e então, o grito agudo dos pulmões repletos de ar, o coração bombeando o sangue em uma batida louca.

Ela abriu a boca e começou a tossir, levando as mãos à garganta, o ar queimando ao passar pela traquéia. A confusão se dissipou no conforto de braços quentes, um imenso circulo de força ao seu redor.

--- Lothíriel... – sibilou Éomer, em estado de graça, arrebatando-a para o infinito protetor dos seus braços. Amparou o arquejar do corpo debilitado com a tosse, agradecendo em frases atropeladas no espaço secreto da sua mente. Ela voltara, ele sabia. Estivera _lá_ e voltara.

Era uma dádiva. Uma dádiva dos Valar.

Éowyn sentiu um frio subindo sua espinha como as teias de uma aranha, tecidas lentamente ao subir pela sua pele. Voltou-se devagar, pronta para outra conclusão tão atordoante como benção dos Valar para Éomer e para todos eles.

Inclusive para ele. Faramir. Morghan. Minotauro.

Éowyn fez menção de se levantar, mas Éomer a conteve pelo braço, segurando-a com firmeza.

--- Não. – uma sombra caiu sobre a alegria no rosto do rohirrim. – Ele não é mais um dos nossos.

Delicadamente, Éowyn colocou a mão na face de Lothíriel, a outra na mão que a retinha.

--- Eu aprendi com Legolas que aqueles que amamos uma vida inteira não pode ser julgado por um único ato. – Éowyn sustentou o olhar de Éomer com altivez, completando com doçura. – Eu vivi muitas vezes ao lado de Faramir, meu irmão... Permita-me apenas fechar seus olhos, é o mínimo que lhe devo. Por favor.

Éomer cerrou a mandíbula contraindo o maxilar em ricto de contrariedade e revolta. Todo o seu íntimo gritava contra aquele argumento da irmã e ele queria desesperadamente afastá-las daquele lugar, para muito longe. Não queria mais pensar no que vira, nos fatos desenrolados do Beco sob a _persona_ do Minotauro, nas marcas deixadas em Lothíriel, na traição que doía em seu coração, maior do que as inúmeras histórias ao lado de quem considerara, mesmo na longa ausência dos anos, um amigo.

O movimento de Lothíriel em seus braços arrancou Éomer dos pensamentos de conflito e ele se apressou em dedicar-lhe atenção. A cor havia retornado ao seu rosto com a suavidade da primavera e sua respiração era cadenciada, livre.

--- Não deve impedi-la, Éo... – sussurrou, pousando nele seus olhos prateados. – Só ela pode...

Éowyn dirigiu um agradecimento silencioso a Lothíriel e afastou os dedos do irmão, ainda cravados em seu braço. Como se fosse um sacrifício físico, Éomer permitiu que Éowyn se afastasse, contrariando seu próprio bom senso.

--- Só ela pode salvá-lo, Éomer. – continuou Lothíriel

--- Ele está além do nosso poder, Lothy. – suspirou Éomer, seu rosto era uma máscara de severidade, mas beijou a fronte da esposa, enlaçando-a com firmeza pela cintura. – Só Erü pode decidir isso. Venha.

Lothíriel aceitou a ajuda do marido encontrando a força sólida que precisava para se erguer. Assistiu Éowyn se aproximar de Morghan e fitou Éomer com uma dureza incomum nos olhos prateados.

--- Ela pode e deverá salvá-lo – sentenciou, o tom de voz inflexível, soprando o hálito sobre o rosto inclinado do marido sobre o seu. – Pelo seu bem, pelo nosso bem, pelo de todos. - fechou os olhos, suspirando com as memórias – Essas são as palavras de Olórin.

A conclusão atingiu Éomer com a força do longo inverno em Rohan. Seus músculos se contraíram e ele negou com a cabeça, aturdido.

Olórin. Gandalf. O Corredor.

Não podia ser verdade. Teriam perdido a preciosa companhia do amigo Maiar?

O asfalto sob o brilho de Anor em seus tempos modernos pareceu-lhe tão cruel como as planícies de Gorgoroth. Aquelas perdas jamais haviam se repetido depois do Primeiro Retorno dos Escolhidos. Não estava no Manual, Glorfindel não permitia que os Escolhidos sofressem qualquer penalidade das trevas em suas tarefas. Voltavam quando queriam, retornavam quando preciso. Jamais arrebatados.

Éomer fitou Lothíriel em seus braços.

Exceto, pelo capítulo IV.

"_Não"_

Não, ele não aceitaria tão fácil.

--- Não. – ergueu a voz, conduzindo a esposa até o veículo. Gritou – Éowyn, afaste-se dele!

_I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I_

Éowyn soube, antes mesmo de dobrar os joelhos e aproximar-se de Morghan que ele estava vivo, mas não fez menção de se afastar. Como era próprio de sua natureza, não recuaria diante de nenhum perigo, seja qual fosse sua natureza e força. Não hesitaria nunca diante da possibilidade de salvar alguém caro ao seu coração, mesmo que se passassem anos, vidas ou Eras.

A conversa rápida com Arwen ao telefone na madrugada havia trazido dúvidas importantes as suas próprias. A Marca era inquestionável e Éowyn a descobrira naquela mesma noite, após deixar o Beco. Quando Lothíriel chegara ao 5º Distrito, intimamente, ela soube que o círculo estava completo. Todos estariam reunidos no Beco e somente uma missão muito importante seria motivo para agregar os Escolhidos em um único local. Mais do que salvar Frodo, ela sentiu naquele instante que tinham que salvar Faramir de si próprio.

Éowyn estudou as linhas que sabia de cor, em um rosto que era responsável por inúmeras expressões de alegria, júbilo e preocupações. Por muitos anos, Faramir contemplara o passado analisando-o com serenidade, mas seus olhos cinzentos estavam sempre perdidos em algum ponto incompleto que ele não podia compartilhar com o futuro.

As palavras de Lothíriel não causaram surpresa e soube que Éomer não aceitaria facilmente. Ela havia prometido que ajudaria o irmão e não falharia. Sua alma justa, sua mente honesta não conseguiria aceitar a dualidade de Morghan. Não poderia perdoar Faramir enquanto existisse o Minotauro. Antes ele se afastaria do Círculo dos Escolhidos, negaria as missões, se apartaria dos amigos. Jamais Éomer aceitaria dar as mãos para os Escolhidos sabendo que haveria um vácuo eterno no lugar de um amigo, ainda que houvesse traído os códigos de lealdade e justiça.

Éomer jamais havia aceitado o Capítulo IV. Nenhum argumento do Lorde havia convencido-o que havia justiça em suas linhas, nem mesmo o Rei Thranduil, o qual Éomer dedicava o mais nobre respeito e admiração fora capaz de convencê-lo.

Nem mesmo Théoden, que o irmão amava com todo coração, pudera demovê-lo da sua firme decisão. Ninguém pudera fazer com que Éomer marcasse a letra de seu nome no capítulo IV.

Eles perderiam sua companhia. Seu espírito recusaria o Corredor.

_--- Éowyn, afaste-se dele!_

Éowyn usou toda a sua disciplina e força de vontade para manter-se firme quando Morghan abriu os olhos e fitou-a, com grandes órbitas negras no lugar da íris cinzenta dos filhos de Gondor, sem o menor traço de vestígios esverdeados, herdados da mãe e presente quando estava alegre, sob o brilho de Anor.

_--- _Tarde demais. – sibilou Morghan, erguendo-se com um reflexo felino. - Olá, Dama.

Éowyn se levantou também, altiva e segura, com o brilho da manhã emprestando a força do sol em seus cabelos. Não havia medo em seus olhos, apenas a certeza de que reinava em suas mãos, à vontade do Destino.

--- Olá, Minotauro.

_&I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&I&&_

**No meio da Estrada – Segundas Chances são Elos**

A enfermeira abriu a porta do quarto do rapaz e sorriu quando viu a policial dormindo na poltrona. OS monitores permaneciam mostrando os sinais estáveis do menino. Ele havia despertado no começo da manhã e embora não desse mostra de recuperar a memória, comera com apetite e conversara educadamente com todos. O neurologista estava satisfeito e já cedera alta, só faltava o parecer do clinico.

--- Você demorou rapaz. – disse a enfermeira, cedendo passagem para o recém-chegado. – Ela esperou a noite inteira.

--- Obrigado, você é muito gentil. – o moço sorriu de maneira travessa e piscou. – E bonita, é casada?

A enfermeira riu, corando e bateu no ombro do moço. Sabia que ele estava brincando com ela, pois deveria ter três vezes a sua idade.

Ao menos, era o que ela, erroneamente, imaginava.

--- Já, senhor e tenho um filho com a sua idade!

--- Foi o que pensei. – ele riu e coçou a cabeça, embaraçando os cabelos cacheados. – Sempre chego por último com as melhores.

--- Ora, seu menino – a enfermeira tentou conter o riso. Avisou – Vou checar se o médico já assinou os papéis da alta dele e volto para falar com vocês.

O rapaz agradeceu e fechou a porta quando a enfermeira saiu. Fitou a policial adormecida e cruzou os braços.

--- Não se faz mais turnos como antigamente! – observou, aproximando-se do leito do rapaz. Cutucou-o no ombro e ele piscou várias vezes. – Bom dia! Meu nome é Udhorat e vou acompanhá-lo até a sua casa!

Juno despertou esbaforida e levantou-se da poltrona um pouco atordoada. Ouviu o nome apresentado pelo jovem, lembrando-se da autorização do comissário. Checou o relógio e refletiu o que teria acontecido naquelas horas tediosas em que passara no hospital.

--- E bom dia para você também! – saudou Udhorat, sem deixar de esboçar alguma ironia. – Vejo que todos descansaram a contento.

Juno retribuiu o sorriso do rapaz com má vontade, sem compreender como um menino poderia cuidar de outro. Ele parecia mais jovem que o convalescente, com olhos grandes e azuis, os cabelos cortados que não escondiam a ondulação de cachos naturais. Parecia muito despojado e a vontade, vestindo calça jeans e camiseta com o inusitado slogan Salvem as Baleias. Carregava uma caixa bonita com uma pasta de couro sobre a tampa.

--- Você é advogado? – perguntou, desconfiada.

Udhorat, conhecido pelos amigos como Meriadoc Brandebuque, O Magnífico no Condado ou simplesmente, Merry, devolveu o olhar na mesma intensidade, segurando a língua afiada dentro da boca.

--- Eu me apresentei, madame. – respondeu, educado, moderando o gênio como podia para se ver logo livre da mulher, que a seu ver, não atuara em seu papel a contento. – Sou ecologista. E a senhora, quem é?

Além do que, Éomer não parecera nada satisfeito com ela e só existia um motivo para isso. Merry também era bastante sensível a qualquer pessoa que tivesse sido ligeiramente desagradável com as damas de Rohan.

--- Você deve saber quem eu sou, rapaz. – ela desfez a armadura, ao ver que não conseguiria nenhuma informação de Udhorat. Estendeu a mão – Meu nome é Juno Alighete, do 5º Distrito. O Comissário pediu para aguardá-lo. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha e recolheu a mão após o aperto firme de Merry. – Posso saber para onde irá levá-lo?

O rapaz deitado no leito, foco da atenção limitava-se a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, acompanhando o diálogo. Sua mente estava limpa como um caderno novo, a alma cheia de expectativa por algo que iniciaria em breve. Sua nova vida. Não tinha certeza ao certo, mas uma voz macia havia prometido uma nova chance e a voz do ecologista tinha o mesmo tom pacífico.

Meriadoc foi incisivo. Era uma qualidade muito sua que atingira os pícaros da excelência com os muitos anos de dedicação na ecologia, defesa do meio ambiente e em palestras mundiais. Sempre abordado por lideres do governo para integrar o lobby político da questão ambiental, Meriadoc Brandebuque aprendera rapidamente que sua coragem, inteligência e astúcia eram-lhe grandes ferramentas para escapar de armadilhas muito mais sutis do que os cercos com a espada.

E por Erü, como Merry preferia as espadas aos políticos!

--- Eu concluo que se eu fui chamado para a tarefa e a senhora não tem ciência, é por que devemos deixar assim, não concorda? – pergunta com ênfase de ponto final e um ligeiro sorriso condescendente.

--- Ótimo. – Juno engoliu a dispensada elegante do rapaz e se despediu do convalescente. Este lhe prestou pouca atenção.

Os dois observaram a mulher saindo com pisadas duras.

Meriadoc suspirou, satisfeito com a saída de Juno. Depositou a caixa sobre a cama, entregou a pasta para o rapaz e abriu a tampa.

--- Eu trouxe roupas para você. – avisou, enumerando os itens enquanto retirava da caixa. O convalescente se levantou, espiando tudo com curiosidade e gratidão. – Alguns itens de uso pessoal, uma agenda e um celular. Ah, sim. – Merry sorriu com o entusiasmo do rapaz. Ele achava uma pena como ficava sempre com a melhor parte, observar a felicidade dos que tinham uma segunda chance, mesmo que não tenha sido pelas suas mãos, mas Elessar tinha muitas coisas urgentes para fazer. Como todo Rei que se preze, estava concentrado em salvar vidas e não em ser agradecido. Com certo orgulho, prosseguiu. – Aí você tem seus documentos pessoais, identidade, seguro social, habilitação e etc. Chaves do seu apartamento e dinheiro. – Merry retirou o cartão da mão do rapaz e riu, apontando o indicador. – Cuidado para não gastar tudo, amigo, você tem um financiamento de três meses até se ajeitar, certo? Ok, certo! O que eu esqueci? – Merry coçou o queixo e estalou os dedos. – Opa, quase que esqueço do principal. Aqui está, a dona Elysie falou com a reitoria da Universidade, você deve entregar esse documento para a secretaria. E... vamos dizer que você está sob observação, rapaz. – Merry bateu no ombro do antigo Tibet e fitou-o com intensidade. – Seja honesto, ande na verdade e honre a chance que recebeu. Provavelmente, a gente não vai se ver por um bom tempo, mas eu desejo muito sorte a você!

O rapaz fitou a própria identidade e repetiu o nome com alguma estranheza, mas logo sua mente assimilou as informações e ele ficou triste ao ver que Udhorath se preparava para ir embora.

--- Você já vai?

--- Sinto muito, amigo, eu estou com muita pressa. – desculpou-se Merry e atendeu o celular pedindo tempo. – Você vai ficar bem sozinho.

--- Eu nunca mais vou vê-lo certo? – perguntou o rapaz com seriedade e uma pontada de triste. – Nem você, nem o outro.

Meriadoc sorriu. Não importava como a galera do Corredor trabalhava, todos eles sempre guardavam alguma lembrança do amigo de Gondor. Era assim que funcionava, uma estrela que cede um pouco de luz sobre a terra, nunca era completamente esquecida.

--- Talvez um dia. – consolou.

--- Eu gostaria de agradecê-lo. – ele se apressou, emendando as palavras depressa – E a todos. – ele franziu o cenho, incerto de saber como sabia, sem exatamente saber. – Sinto que muitas mãos contribuíram e... não estou falando só disso – apontou a caixa e a pasta – Estou falando de... – ele encolheu os ombros, um pouco envergonhado das palavras que soavam dramáticas, mas os olhos inteligentes de Udhorath pareciam compreendê-lo, muito mais que ele próprio compreendia. Sorriu, acanhado. – Falo da minha vida. Bem, espero encontrar trabalho depressa...

Meriadoc acalmou Pippin com algumas palavras. Como sempre, Pippin não entendia porque não podia simplesmente despejar tudo que precisava dizer ao telefone. Contraiu o cenho ao identificar com clareza as palavras cerco, luta e resgate.

--- Estou indo, Pip! – desligou o celular apressado. --- Eu tenho que ir. Seja leal e honesto, isso recompensará todo o trabalho. – acenou e se encaminhou para a porta. – A propósito, se algum dia, a gente te procurar para pedir um favor, você pode dizer que não, certo?

--- Certo, não! Não, claro que farei! – aquilo sim foi um consolo e o rapaz ficou muito feliz com a perspectiva.

Meriadoc abriu a porta sorrindo intimamente. Ele tinha escolha, claro, mas até hoje, desde que os Escolhidos começaram o trabalho no Beco, nenhum dos recuperados havia se negado a ajudar quando precisavam. Aquele Rei sabia o que estava fazendo.

Parou no batente e perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

--- Ei, por acaso, você gosta de baleias?

_**I&I&I&I&II&I&&II&I&I&I&**_

**O Fim da Estrada – Elrohir, Elladan, Arwen e o Beco**

A estrada parecia interminável, Arwen conferiu o horário no relógio de pulso, pontilhado por estrelas de diamantes. Ao seu lado, Elrohir inalava em grandes lautos de ar, buscando equilíbrio entre a amplitude do céu e as sombras que coroavam os automóveis que passavam rapidamente, contaminados com a própria energia de seus condutores.

--- Como você está, Ro? – perguntou Arwen, voltando a face em uma rápida análise do perfil do irmão, antes de concentrar-se na estrada. – Estel disse-me que o Beco é como uma caixa, com estreitas ruas apinhadas de gente a caminho da Sete e de volta. – ela engoliu em seco e apertou os dedos contra o volante. – Você terá que escolher pontos de concentração para evitar se confundir... Elrohir?

Elrohir arredondou os olhos negros e exalou o ar dos pulmões.

--- Arwen, eu preciso estar lá. – ele ignorou os vácuos de energia morta e chamas que parecia persegui-los e apertou com mais força, os dedos de Elladan, ainda em seu ombro. – Você não sente?

Arwen maneou a cabeça em afirmativa, retirou uma mecha do rosto, jogada pelo vento com um movimento delicado. Antes mesmo de conversar com Gandalf e tocar a mente de Legolas, Arwen já sabia que teria que ir ao Beco. Porque a Marca aparecera da noite para o dia, como um aviso solene que estavam em perigo.

Perigo para o corpo. Perigo para o espírito.

Léron grunhiu e começou a rosnar baixinho.

--- Eu sei que é o certo a fazer, Ro. – Arwen estendeu o braço e apertou a mão do irmão, pousada no joelho. – Temos que conseguir.

--- Nós vamos. – Elrohir ensaiou um sorriso. Seus olhos escuros pareceram ainda maiores no rosto pálido. – Não vamos, _toron-nin? – _questionou, como sempre, os seus pensamentos e desejos só pareciam reais e possíveis, quando Elladan os compartilhava e confirmava com sua própria voz.

A demora na resposta alertou Elrohir e os dois procuraram o rosto de Elladan. Ele permanecia na mesma posição, a face para baixo, a fronte tocando a nuca de Elrohir, a mão sobre seu ombro.

--- Ele está dormindo? – sibilou Arwen, olhando para trás, com uma expressão perplexa.

Elrohir saltou do banco com o susto e o corpo de Elladan caiu para trás quando o gêmeo soltou sua mão. Léron ganiu alto e se adiantou. As patas entre as pernas de Elladan, a coluna arqueada em estado de alerta, seu focinho voltou-se para Elrohir, as grandes manchas negras em seu pêlo cinzento.

--- Saía da frente, Lér! – vociferou Elrohir, angustiado com o imenso lobo entre ele e seu irmão. Era um dia quente, Anor a postos no alto do firmamento e ainda assim, Elrohir sentiu frio. Seu lábio inferior estremeceu e ele apertou com força o banco, o corpo estalando com os músculos se torcendo no esforço abruto de virar-se para trás e estudar aquelas cores.

Oh, as cores de Elladan.

Arwen piscou confusa e reduziu a velocidade, voltou o rosto para trás, umedecendo o lábio inferior, alternando uma expressão atônita para o sono profundo de Elladan e aquele semblante transtornado, tão pouco comum em Elrohir.

--- O que você vê? – perguntou Arwen, eletrizada no banco da frente. Sua vontade era de largar o volante. – Eu vou parar o carro.

Elrohir estudou a movimentação da estrada. Os golpes de círculos nodosos de energia alaranjada, cinza e negro que saltavam dos veículos de um lugar para outro, subiam na atmosfera como fogos de artifício. O veículo de Arwen prosseguia incólume e Elrohir sabia que era devido a própria aura brilhante da irmã, um halo de luz prateada, tão bela quanto as estrelas de Elbereth.

--- Não... – sua voz saiu rouca, num murmúrio. – Ficaremos bem em movimento.

--- O que você vê? – repetiu Arwen e voltou a aumentar a velocidade. Não conseguia deixar de virar o rosto para trás a todo instante. E apesar do seu coração estar disparado dentro do peito com o alarme na face de Elrohir, não havia nada em Elladan que justificasse o pânico dos irmãos.

Elladan estava deitado de costas no banco, o pescoço pendido para trás e sua cabeça curvada para o lado. O semblante do gêmeo era de serenidade, os cílios escuros semi cerrados em uma doce sonolência, como se não houvesse nada de perturbador em se cair assim, sem mais nem menos, em um sono irresistível, tão inconseqüente, como uma vertigem humana.

Elrohir girou o controle do banco até que o encosto descesse mais e escorregou para mais perto do irmão. Léron arqueou o corpo para trás, os pêlos cinzentos ampliando-se como um leque, a arcada dentária do grande lobo ficou a mostra, aumentando o tom do rosnado ameaçador. O animal hesitou por alguns instantes com a proximidade de Elrohir, como se ressentisse do próprio ato, mas então, reforçou a postura agressiva e uivou com sofreguidão.

Uma sólida parede viva entre Elrohir e Elladan.

--- Dan... – murmurou Elrohir, compreendendo a atitude do lobo. Ajoelhou-se no banco rebaixado, escorregando devagar, centímetro por centímetro para perto do irmão. --- Ele está _lá _de novo, Arwen... Está vibrando. – Elrohir fechou os olhos e tornou a abri-los, permitindo que aquela janela aberta se expandisse, não obstante a visão da energia o enlouquecesse de contradições e emoções tão intensas, que pareciam ser arrancadas da sua alma, ao invés de simplesmente sentidas. Respirou profundamente – Ele está lutando, estrela.

--- Oh, Ilúvatar! – Arwen manteve o autocontrole por um fio, mantendo-se na estrada. – O que posso fazer? Elrohir – o irmão não respondeu e ela chamou mais alto, assustando-o. Elrohir parecia estar hipnotizado. – Elrohir!!

A circunferência esplendorosa de um verde limão que lembrava clareiras na primavera, o aroma de cedros, saúde, juventude e cura estava sendo esmagada por um traço rubro de fogo. Era uma linha que contornava o corpo de Elladan e empurrava para baixo a sua própria aura, que vibrava e se retorcia, na tentativa de expulsar aquela energia intrusa.

Léron uivou mais uma vez e deslocou seu corpo para frente, na tentativa de afastar Elrohir de Elladan.

--- Ele está com medo... – murmurou Arwen, a imagem do lobo tomando-lhe a visão de Elladan. – Elrohir, Léron está com medo, está tentando defendê-lo de Elladan. Por que? – Arwen estendeu a mão e sacudiu Elrohir. – Elrohir! Você está me escutando?! Oh, Ilúvatar! – Arwen sentiu os olhos ardendo e a estrada ficou embaçada a sua frente. – Ajude-me, Elbereth! O que devo fazer?

O silêncio envolvia Elrohir. Ele só tinha olhos para a batalha de energia, a aura do irmão expandindo-se e vibrando, vibrando intensamente, mas não conseguia iluminar o aposento interno da sua mente até o exterior, sufocado com aquelas chamas inglórias que o percorriam. Um traço negro surgiu, reforçando em linhas aterrorizantes as ondulações vermelhas e Elladan contraiu o rosto, seu corpo arqueou-se de leve, num gemido.

--- _Ada... _

--- _Não!_ – Elrohir gritou e saltou para frente, agarrando a mão do irmão. Léron avançou num salto, uivando de dor. Assim que apanhou a mão de Elladan, as chamas se extinguiram por um breve segundo e então retornaram, um círculo intenso e furioso de vermelho e negro. Escorrendo como lavas para a sua mão e atingindo sua própria energia. O choque imediato atingiu sua pele como ferro incandescente e Elrohir conteve o grito de dor quando a Marca se incendiou.

Léron avançou o corpanzil para frente empurrando Elrohir com fúria na direção do console frontal. As mãos dos gêmeos se soltaram e o lobo recuou, ainda mais enlouquecido de dor, postando-se firmemente entre Elrohir e Elladan.

O choque contra o painel aumentou a dor da queimadura e Elrohir sentiu a cabeça girar com as rápidas imagens que o haviam atingido. Ergueu o corpo massageando a nuca e quase caiu sobre Arwen, quando a moça freou bruscamente, sem aviso.

O corpo inteiro de Arwen tremia e ela fitou Elrohir com imensos olhos azuis, cheios de terror.

--- Você está suando... – ela tocou a fronte de Elrohir e fechou os olhos com uma expressão de dor. – Minhas costas... – ela soluçou. – Minha alma está ardendo! – ela estremeceu com o toque de Elrohir em sua face e abriu os olhos, fixando-os no retrovisor. – Oh, Elbereth! – com um gritou, Arwen girou a ignição e deu a partida de maneira abrupta, a picape saltou com uma guinada.

Elrohir ergueu o corpo ao ver um sedan prata se aproximando em alta velocidade. Segurou-se no banco e no console, assistindo Arwen aumentar a distância entre os veículos e o sedan prata iniciar uma tentativa de frenagem, batendo inúmeras vezes contra a mureta de segurança.

Sua cabeça estava girando em imagens confusas. A aura de Elladan diminuía cada vez mais ágil, uma força viva que então se ampliava, lutando com as chamas intensas e as linhas negras, agora estalando com o barulho de correntes de ferro.

--- _Ada... – _repetiu Elladan, murmurando sonolento como se estivesse em transe.

--- Ele não vai conseguir. – concluiu Elrohir arrumando-se no banco. A picape atingira a velocidade anterior e ele buscou o perfil de Arwen. – Você sentiu.

Arwen engoliu em seco, fitando rapidamente Elrohir antes de voltar a atenção a estrada. Ela havia sentido sim, as dores intensas da Marca e algo novo. Arwen executou uma prece silenciosa, pois sabe que o nome de Elrohir estava sangrando em sua pele agora.

_Eles não vão conseguir!_

--- Eu não tenho escolha. – proferiu Elrohir, os lábios cerrados. Fechou o punho fitando o irmão e as cores da batalha mesmo com os olhos fechados. – Perdoe-me, Dan... Eu não tenho escolha.

Arwen sentiu o impacto das palavras de Elrohir e sua dor crescente. Sabia que ele tinha razão, mas as Marcas estavam ardendo em sua pele, a ponto de tirar sua visão clara da estrada e tudo ao seu redor.

--- Espere, Ro, por favor, espere... – implorou com tamanha veemência que Elrohir abriu os olhos, fitando-a com determinação. Ela sustentou a dureza que reluzia nas órbitas negras do irmão, antes de empurrar as palavras para fora da boca. – Espere antes de invadir a mente dele... Espere, você não vai conseguir...

--- Esperar o quê, Arwen?! – gritou Elrohir perdendo o controle, para se arrepender imediatamente, ao fitar o caminho das lágrimas descendo como fios perolados pela face da irmã. Sua voz mudou de tom, em um lamento profundo – Eu sinto muito... Eu não posso tocá-lo, defendê-lo, Arwen! – em nada mais que um murmúrio, Elrohir contraiu os punhos com visão a frente de seus olhos, agora se desenrolando na sua mente. – Ele vai morrer... Eu não tenho escolha.

--- Você vai morrer com ele! – rebateu Arwen, as palavras dolorosas percorrendo caminhos sombrios. – Espere, Elrohir. – Arwen estremeceu e encontrou um lugar seguro na própria mente. – Segure o volante.

Elrohir obedeceu imediatamente. Ela sentia, sabia, porque também morreria com eles. Com desespero renovado, Elrohir agarrou o volante e sussurrou.

--- Rápido, Arwen.

Arwen fechou os olhos e levou as mãos ao rosto, concentrando-se num mundo além do visível, além das dores no corpo e dos tormentos da alma.

_I&I&I&I&II&I&I&_

_As folhas de Imladris esvoaçavam em espirais violentas como se arrancadas das arvores. O vento gemia em sofrimento com a perda das pétalas, das folhas e das nuvens que ocultavam as estrelas._

_Arwen corria incansável entre as trilhas verdejantes que se tingiam de vermelho. As folhas cegavam seu caminho, o vento açoitava seus cabelos negros soltos atrás das costas, os ramos e galhos se levantavam como mãos em garras para agarra-lhe as vestes erguendo barreiras para impedir seu caminho._

_Atrás de cada copa que se despedaçava, ao longo da sua corrida desesperada, Arwen via chamas que envolviam o corpo do guerreiro, rolando no chão como se lutasse com imensa fera. Ela forçou as pernas para frente, notando as imagens apenas com a visão periférica, forçando-se a não parar, a não se concentrar naquela cena. _

_Alcançou a pequena ponte e o lago cristalino reluziu com novas imagens, e mais uma vez Arwen impulsionou o corpo para frente, fugindo a tentação de olhar as cenas na mente de Elrohir, o sofrimento de Elladan. A tempestade rugiu arrancando as árvores milenares de Imladris de suas raízes e Arwen ergueu os braços para se proteger da chuva que desabou, inesperadamente, em grossos pingos vermelhos como sangue._

_O amigo teria que perdoá-la por trazê-lo a tão tenebroso cenário, naquele espaço comum de lar mental que dividia com os gêmeos. Ali era um recanto de paz, laços de sangue e amor, mas agora, a Marca transformara aquela ligação em um campo de guerra. _

_Ela sabia que ele a perdoaria._

_--- Legolas!!!_

_Arwen continuou correndo e correndo, gritando e chamando pelo amigo, vagamente ciente das palavras de Elrohir ao seu lado no veiculo, no seu desespero que era visível naquele espaço em comum. Ultrapassou um arco vivo de galhos verdes que se desfolhavam com gemidos e lamentos, o piso lamacento das gotas sanguinolentas manchando seu vestido. Alcançou então, uma súbita claridade, a luz do dia feriu seus olhos e quase caiu ao chão com a mudança de cenário._

_Braços fortes a seguraram, antes de cair._

_--- Arwen? – Legolas a conteve segurando-a pela cintura. – O que aconteceu? – o elfo contorceu o rosto vendo a destruição além do arco vivo das arvores._

_--- Algo está atacando Elladan e ferindo Elrohir. Eles vão morrer, Legolas.– Arwen sentiu o coração se acalmando com a placidez na Eryn Lagaslen da mente de Legolas. –Você descobriu o que está causando isso?_

_A face bonita do elfo ganhou uma dureza súbita._

_--- Sim, descobri. Tenho a autorização de Manwë para resolver. Pode ganhar algum tempo para mim? – ele pediu, decido. Voltou o rosto para além dos campos visíveis da mente deles e suspirou, proferindo as palavras com melancolia – Tenho que agir junto com Mithrandir..._

_Os traços de Arwen se contorceram em dúvida, mas Legolas sorriu e abraçou a amiga carinhosamente._

_--- Não se preocupe, vai dar certo._

_Arwen fechou os olhos e aproveitou a paz da luminosidade brilhante do amigo._

_--- Eu confio em vocês... – sussurrou. – Elrohir quer entrar na mente de Elladan, Las. É muito perigoso._

_Legolas afastou Arwen pelos ombros e ficou sério._

_--- Confie nos antigos, Arwen. – beijou a fronte dela, afastando-se devagar. – Espere meu sinal. Deixe que Elrohir faça o que seu coração diz que é certo. – Legolas fitou a floresta úmida de sangue e destruição. Seus olhos azuis escureceram de fúria ao enxergar as mesmas cenas que Arwen vira antes em todos os pontos da clareira. – Você tem que partir agora. _

_I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I _

_Espere meu sinal._

Arwen descobriu os olhos arfando rapidamente para equilibrar a respiração e agarrou o volante com ambas as mãos. Deu um grito abafado ao desviar para a direita, na última saída da auto-estrada para a parte sombria da cidade.

--- Elrohir. – chamou, atenta ao tráfego na avenida. – Vamos chegar ao Beco em pouco tempo. Ro?

Arwen voltou o rosto para o irmão e viu a brancura pétrea da palidez tingindo-lhe o semblante. Elrohir não piscou, os olhos negros bem abertos, congelados em uma expressão de doloroso espanto.

Um véu cobriu os olhos de Elrohir e o brilho escuro das órbitas luminosas se apagou.

_Agora, Arwen._

Legolas, bem a tempo.

--- Oh, Elbereth. – Arwen pisou fundo no acelerador e jogou o carro para a esquerda, zigue-zagueando para fugir ao transito da avenida principal. – Elrohir! – ela dominou o volante com uma mão e tocou no ombro de Elrohir com a outra. – Você tem que ir agora! Ajude Elladan!

Elrohir abriu os lábios e seu peito se estendeu com a ampla inspiração, como se ele tivesse esquecido até aquele instante de respirar. Piscou várias vezes para arrancar o véu que secava seus olhos. Não escutara uma única palavra de Arwen, exceto uma.

_Elladan._

Estou indo, _toron-nin._

_I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&I&I&_

_O repouso do guerreiro estava manchado com as gotas de chuva. As folhas douradas e verdes tinham seu brilho apagado pela lágrimas sanguinolentas. _

_Elrohir caminhou lentamente pela clareira buscando o irmão e o arrepio de medo subiu sua espinha, porque ele já havia percorrido aquele trilha inúmeras vezes em seus pesadelos, e sabia o que encontraria._

_O tallan vazio e o desespero. As folhas cantariam canções de saudade perguntando onde estava Elladan e ele gritaria junto com elas, encontrando apenas a mulher-demônio, a ausência do irmão._

_Mas não era um pesadelo. Era real._

"_Estou chegando, Elladan", disse Elrohir ultrapassando o tallan vazio com a lembrança da tempestade. "Espere por mim... Espere"._

_A clareira se findava numa bifurcação sinuosa, havia duas trilhas floradas em direções diversas. Elrohir fitou ao longo do caminho para o espaço comum do encontro dos irmãos, e lá só viu destruição e fogo, labaredas de fúria e lágrimas de sangue. Voltou o corpo devagar, caminhando com o coração dentro do peito partindo-se em mil pedaços. Seus olhos negros se acenderam com a alma do guerreiro se preparando para a luta. _

_E então os viu. Elladan e a mulher demônio em uma luta que mais parecia uma dança. Ela girava entre chamas e rebatia os golpes de Elladan lançando teias escuras que o envolviam como chicotes. Ele gritava em agonia, uma mistura estranha de sentimentos, mas ainda resistia, embora os laços negros estivessem em seu pescoço e as chamas em seu corpo._

_Elrohir gritou e correu na direção deles._

_--- Elladan!!! _

_O riso da mulher demônio explodiu acima de sua cabeça e se transformou em algo maior e descomunal. Ela não estava sozinha!! Uma simples porta, era o que era, para algo ainda pior e cheio de ódio._

_--- Elrohir? _

_Elrohir estancou abruptamente e voltou-se surpreso. Seus olhos se arregalaram imensos na face._

_Atrás dele a outra trilha estava iluminada. E a figura parada no caminho estava nimbada pela luz mais bela que ele já vira. Tão pura e quente, acolhedora e segura que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas._

_--- Ada?_

_Elrond sorriu e fixou seus olhos sábios, cheios de serenidade no filho._

_--- Venha comigo, Elrohir._

_Elrohir voltou o rosto para a visão de Elladan e a mulher-demônio, as nuvens de chamas e calor que ameaçava desabar mais uma vez sobre o irmão gêmeo._

_--- Não posso, Ada. – lamentou, chorando silenciosamente. – Não posso deixá-lo._

_Elrond permaneceu no mesmo lugar, mas estendeu a mão para o filho. A luz que partia dele era tão intensa como o brilho de Elbereth._

_--- Você não irá abandoná-lo, ion-nin. – garantiu Elrond, o semblante cheio de compreensão. – Apenas ficará seguro, junto com ele, até que isso termine. – a mão de Elrond continuava estendida e o Senhor de Imladris repetiu, mais uma vez, as palavras que eram a energia do amor em forma de linguagem. – Confie em mim, ion-nin._

_Elrohir o fitou hesitante, seu coração clamava pelo pai e gritava pelo irmão. Estendeu a própria mão, caminhando com passos lentos, sem saber o que pensar._

_--- Ada... _

_--- Confie em mim, Elrohir. – repetiu Elrond com o sorriso do Tempo Imutável em seus lábios. – Não sabe que eu jamais o abandonaria a própria sorte, ion-nin?_

_Elrohir deixou que Elrond apanhasse sua mão e se lançou nos braços do pai, com a confiança irrestrita que possuíam. Seu coração se encheu de júbilo quando sentiu uma outra presença junto deles. Uma energia pura que completava sua alma._

_Elrohir afastou-se de Elrond e as lagrimas desceram grossas e ininterruptas pela sua face ao fitar Elladan. _

_--- Toron-nin! – a alívio saiu num grito e Elrohir passou o braço pelo pescoço do irmão trazendo-o em um abraço apertado. – Eu pensei que tinha te perdido._

_Elrond observou os filhos reunidos naquele abraço e olhou além deles, para a clareira onde a luta continuava. A mente de um elfo pode guerrear inúmeras batalhas, pensou o sábio lorde de Imladris, desde que seus corações estejam seguros._

_Elrohir afastou-se de Elladan, tocando a face idêntica a sua e os dois olharam para a clareira, felizes por estarem juntos, mas confusos com a luta acirrada que parecia estar destruindo tudo ao redor._

_Exceto onde tocava a luz de Elrond._

_--- Ada, eu não entendo. – proferiu Elrohir, confuso. – Eu estou lutando ao lado de Elladan, mas também estou aqui?!_

_--- Ada sempre me traz para cá, Ro. – explicou Elladan apertando os olhos para a mesma cena. _

_Elrond se aproximou dos filhos e pegou os dois pelo braço, caminhando na trilha contrária. A luz convidativa mostrava as flores intactas, as copas verdes e as fontes de água cristalina adiante._

_--- É apenas uma pequena luta, meus filhos, em que seus corações não precisam estar presentes, apenas a sua resistência ao mal. – falou Elrond, conduzindo-os com firmeza e amor, impedindo-os de recuar. – Tudo acabará em breve, pela mão de valorosos amigos, vocês podem descansar agora. – a face de Elrond intensificou-se de algo que somente seus olhos viam, e ele sorriu para Elrohir. – Outra batalha os aguardam, mas não agora... Não agora..._

_Os três alcançaram o pátio florido, a fonte de água prateada e a imensa estátua de Gil-Galad, translúcida e magnífica no centro._

_Elladan apanhou a mão de Elrohir. E os dois olharam para trás. _

_--- Venham... – convidou Elrond, com um tom de voz macio e cúmplice que atraiu a atenção dos filhos. Ele sorriu abertamente ao enxergar os dois filhos tão jovens como crianças em suas túnicas de dormir. – Eu acho que você não conhece essa estátua, Elrohir..._

_Elladan piscou para o pai e seguiu para frente, trazendo o irmão pela mão._

_--- Eu pedi para ada mostrar a você, toron-nin... – confessou Elladan, com um sorriso satisfeito cheio de si, ao compartilhar o segredo. – Ela é mágica, quer ver?_

_Elrohir olhou para cima, embevecido com o brilho de Gil-Galad e sua postura de guerreiro, sua flecha em prontidão e a vida que parecia percorrer a estátua._

_--- Eu quero, ada. Faça a mágica para mim..._

_Elrond aquiesceu e se voltou para a estátua, agradecendo os Valar por permitirem sempre que ele protegesse seus filhos. Fitou a pequena figura escondida atrás da estátua, e ela cobriu o riso infantil com as costas da mão._

_--- Posso ver também, ada? – perguntou Arwen, saindo de mansinho de trás da estátua._

_Elrohir e Elladan aproximaram-se da irmã envolvendo-a em um circulo protetor. Os três olharam para cima, contemplando Gil-Galad e o brilho de Elbereth, sob as mãos postas em luzes do pai._

_E a escuridão, as chamas e a morte deixaram de existir, no exato instante em que Elrond arrancava gritos de felicidade dos filhos com a bela estátua em movimento._

_--- Faça de novo, ada!!!_

_I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I_

As buzinas soaram terrivelmente altas, incômodas como uma fanfarra deselegante, antecipando gritos enfurecidos para a picape estacionada no meio do caminho.

Arwen abriu os olhos e despertou com o festejo do coração de três elfos e a luz de um grande senhor iluminando sua alma. Alinhou a coluna, piscando confusa para a manhã da cidade cinzenta, amenizando sua discrepância com aquele universo mental tão mais belo, por conta do brilho de Anor.

E porque eles estavam vivos.

Os motoristas deixaram seus veículos e se aproximaram da picape, enraivecidos e confusos com a súbita parada daquele carro no meio da rua, atrapalhando o fluxo da manhã.

Elrohir despertou depois e no instante seguinte, ele deparou-se com os olhos bem abertos de Elladan. O irmão bocejou espreguiçando-se no banco.

--- Eu deveria matar os dois por entrar na minha mente desse jeito. – falou Elladan, baixinho, os olhos negros cintilando como gemas preciosas. Então, ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios e estendeu a mão para Elrohir. – Ficará para a próxima vez. Obrigado, Ro, por ficar ao meu lado. – com a mão livre, Elladan acariciou os cabelos de Arwen. – Obrigado, Arwen... – ela sorriu timidamente e ele bagunçou as madeixas escuras da irmã. – Por ser tão intrometida!

Os três riram e levaram um susto quando um dos motoristas bateu na porta com fúria.

--- O que vocês pesam que estão fazendo, hein? – a voz do homem desapareceu, bem como a sua cor, ao ser presenteado com o focinho imenso do lobo. Ele gritou pulando para trás, com as mãos para cima, agitando-as freneticamente. – UM LOBO!

Léron arreganhou os dentes e antes que Elrohir pudesse contê-lo, o animal pulou agilmente pela janela aberta e mostrou-se em plena ira no meio da rua, os pêlos eriçados, a grande boca aberta com dentes ferozes em ameaça.

--- Mírimon! – gritou Elladan, deslizando até a janela. – Volte aqui!

Arwen deu a partida na picape, sentindo a alma mais leve apesar da confusão. O carro a sua frente saiu cantando os pneus e as pessoas corriam loucamente, aterrorizadas, buscando entrar em seus veículos para se salvarem.

Elrohir viu as cores cintilando ao redor dos corpos humanos e acabou rindo quando os verdes hesitantes, os rosas opacos e os cinzas líquidos se transformaram todos em um tom marrom fulgurante. Nada como o medo para nivelar a energia, pensou Elrohir, achando graça da pose do lobo. Léron limitava-se a rosnar com pose de predador, sem se mover do lugar. Elrohir refletiu que os homens não conheciam os animais direito mesmo, se Léron quisesse atacar, não ficaria ali parado, com aquela pompa toda.

--- Meu Erü que confusão! – desabafou Elladan abrindo a porta da picape. – Mírimon, venha aqui. – voltou o rosto sobre ombro ao ouvir o riso do irmão. – Do que está rindo, Ro?

A picape rodou lentamente, enquanto os carros ultrapassavam o veículo em alta velocidade.

--- Bom, Léron está tentando ajudar. – observou Elrohir dando de ombros. Grito – Pronto, Lér, está ótimo!

O lobo rufou e correu ao lado da picape. Elladan cedeu-lhe espaço e Léron saltou de mansinho, entrando no automóvel com a cauda no ar.

--- Acho que não foi uma boa idéia trazê-lo, Mírimon. – lamentou Elladan ao fechar a porta. O lobo fitou-o com insolência, mas empurrou o ombro do elfo com o focinho. Elladan riu com a empáfia do animal. – Você é metido, hein?

Elrohir ajeitou o banco e fitou o irmão.

--- Léron acha que você é um ingrato. – riu o gêmeo.

--- Ah, é? – Elladan acariciou a orelha do lobo. – Você tem razão, Mírimon. Você foi de grande ajuda. – os olhos de Elladan encontraram os do irmão no retrovisor e Elrohir tornou a se voltar no banco. – Evitou que o meu irmão cabeça dura se machucasse.

--- Cabeça-dura, é? – Elrohir maneou a cabeça, fingindo insatisfação. – Você é mesmo um ingrato.

Elladan sorriu de leve. – Não há obstáculo que o impeça não é _toron-nin_?

Elrohir retribuiu o sorriso – Por você, Dan – as órbitas escuras se iluminaram, em um retrato exemplar dos olhos que o fitavam. – Nenhum. Nunca.

A picape reduziu a velocidade e Arwen entrou com o carro por uma rua estreita. Diversos jovens e casais embriagados caminhavam trôpegos, rindo muito e falando alto. Homens e mulheres de diversas idades e trajes. Léron rosnava baixinho quando eles passavam ao lado do carro, mas nenhum deles prestavam atenção a picape. Estavam envolvidos com as histórias da madrugada, os prazeres vividos, a musica alta que ainda retumbava em seus ouvidos e o efeito do álcool no sangue.

--- O que é isso? – replicou Elrohir com ar de nojo. De alguma forma, a experiência na estrada o tornara mais resistente a visão das áureas, mas ainda assim, era algo perturbador e ele desviou o rosto – Ilúvatar, salve-me.

Até então em silêncio, Arwen reduziu a velocidade dirigindo com cuidado. Era um verdadeiro enxame de pessoas.

--- Infelizmente, não será possível, Ro. – a elfa suspirou – Estamos chegando no Beco.

Elladan fixou a atenção além do mar de homens e mulheres. Sua visão estava na entrada da Treze, com a luz do sol ampliando os contornos sombrios do _Fantasma_, o zunido de alguma coisa medonha que se contorcia embaixo das pedras e a sensação de perigo que jazia imóvel, a espreita.

--- Você sentiu também, não é mesmo? – perguntou Arwen, estudando a mudança na face do irmão pelo retrovisor. O automóvel girou entrando na Treze e o labirinto de ruelas, edifícios se exibiu em ascendência escura pela Sete.

Havia muita poeira, pedras soltas e agitação no final da Sete. Estava eclipsado pela saída dos clientes do Fantasma, mas com a debandada provocada pela manhã alta, os elfos notaram que alguma coisa estava errada no Beco.

Arwen parou o automóvel, sem o saber, rente ao mesmo poste em que o Arqueiro havia recostado no início daquela noite.

--- Temos que encontrar Estel. – sugeriu Elladan.

Elrohir apontou para o final da Treze, os olhos fixos na torre que se distinguia dos outros edifícios do labirinto.

--- Ele está ali.

Arwen girou a chave e enfiou o objeto na bolsa.

--- Como você sabe?

Elrohir meteu o dedo liberando a trava da picape com o semblante carregado.

--- Eu conheço a cor da alma de Estel... É única em qualquer lugar. – abriu a porta e saltou, apressando-os. – Venha, temos que correr. Ele não está sozinho.

Os irmãos não precisaram ouvir duas vezes.

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&**_

**Glossário**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**. – Musica da banda Green Day. (inicio do capítulo)

**Eryn Lasgalen** – A Floresta das Folhas Verdes, Reino do Rei Thranduil, renomeada no Ano Novo dos elfos, após o final da Guerra do Anel e a gloriosa vitória de Thranduil sobre o ataque a Floresta, recuperando a paz e aumentando o seu domínio em comum acordo com Celeborn e Galadriel também vitoriosos aos ataques a Lórien, expulsando a maldade e purificando a floresta. (Apêndice B, O conto dos Anos, RtR).

**Gil-Galad** – Nasceu na Primeira-Era, sexto e último dos Altos Reis dos Noldor. Depois da destruição de Beleriand durante a Guerra da Ira, Gil-galad fundou o reino de Lindon, localizado a noroeste da Terra-média, entre as Montanhas Azuis e o Grande Mar. Lá ele e seu povo prosperaram, até que Sauron retornou. Após a queda de Númenor, Elendil e seus filhos vieram a Terra-média e formaram uma aliança com Gil-galad, "A Última Aliança de Elfos e Homens". Eles marcharam rumo a Mordor e sitiaram Sauron em sua Torre Negra. Sauron foi derrotado, mas Gil-galad encontrou a morte durante a batalha.

_(Eu introduzi uma estátua de Gil-Galad na fic, que não consta nos livros de Senhor dos Anéis. Porém, não é difícil imaginar que os elfos, hábeis e talentosos, com grande prazer pela arte, beleza e música não honrariam seus antepassados, renomados em grandeza de feitos com algo parecido. Foi uma licença poética, por assim dizer, mas não me parece inverosímil)_

**Léron/Mírimon **– Livre

**Toron-nin** – irmão, sindarin.

**Ion-nin** – filho, sindarin.


	11. Evite Atalhos

Faltam cinco capítulos Já estou ficando triste...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram reviews, aqueles que não deixaram, sei que estão lendo e agradeço da mesma forma. O apoio de vocês é inestimável.

Agradecimentos especiais:

A Sadie – Por entender as dificuldades do coração de escritora, inspirar e encorajar os escritores de fanfic. Ainda me sinto honrada por esta história estar entre suas favoritas.** O Destino de Muitos** é uma dessas histórias que a gente aguarda ansiosamente para ver o desfecho e ao terminar, sabe que vai deixar imensas saudades.

Nimrodel. – Pelo espírito forte e compreensivo, mesmo quando eu apronto terrivelmente com o seu amado Faramir. Continuo viciada em **Crônicas Aragornianas** e acho que devo sofrer tanto quanto você.

Dani de Rohan – Poderia repetir as mesmas palavras, mas eu sei que você está adorando vê-lo perverso! Rs. Sem rosas de **Se Você Partir**, mas com um pouco de elegância do **Mistério do Rei**, não? Ok, não.

Kiannah – Acompanha esta escritora, empresta seu warg de estimação e me deslumbra com sua fantástica fanfic **Estrela Solitária**.

Ranique, seqüestradora de plantão, criativa e sensível! Giby, doce hobbit que escreve a intrigante e adorável **A Medalha**. Aninha, quinzenalmente, como uma estrela cadente, pode se distanciar, mas sempre presente.

Letícia  - Companheira incansável destas aventuras, voz da consciência e "cabuladora" de aula, em busca de um certo professor, que também desperta minhas faltas.

A todo grupo Tolkien e aqueles que responderam a Lista de Presença.

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&&I**_

Take a breath  
just take a seat  
you're falling apart  
and tearing at the seams

**Respire fundo**

**Apenas descanse**

**Você está desmoronando**

**e parece que está se rasgando ao meio  
**  
Heaven forbid  
you end up alone  
you dont know why  
hold on tight  
wait for tomorrow  
you'll be alright 

**Os céus impeçam**

**Que você termine sozinho**

**Sem saber o motivo**

**Segure firme**

**Espere pelo amanhã**

**Você ficará bem**

it's on your face  
is it on your mind  
would you care to build  
a house of your own 

**Está na sua face**

**Está na sua mente**

**Você se importa**

**De construir um lar para si?**

**  
**How much longer  
How long can you wait  
It's like you wanted to go  
and give yourself away

**Quanto tempo mais?**

**Até quando você pode esperar?**

**É como se você quisesse partir**

**E desistir de viver**

Heaven forbid  
you end up alone  
you dont know why  
hold on tight  
wait for tomorrow   
you'll be alright

**Que os Céus impeçam**

**Que você termine sozinho**

**Sem saber o motivo**

**Segure firme**

**Espere pelo amanhã**

**Você ficará bem**

Out of this one

Don´t know why to get to you

**Além disso**

**Eu não sei como chegar até você**

_**I&I&I&I&II&I&**_

**Evite Atalhos**

Morghan conferiu se o carro de polícia ainda o seguia e teve que admirar a tenacidade do Comissário. Por breves instantes, ele tivera a certeza que teria que matar Sorin Rávo, mas a promotora o conteve com palavras que Morghan não pôde ouvir e que o Minotauro não se importara. Era como se uma voz repetisse dentro da sua cabeça que ele não precisava se preocupar. O Comissário já estava morto, não seria uma ameaça.

Aumentou a velocidade e aspirou o perfume da Dama, trazido pela janela aberta. Ela também dissera que o acompanharia, em silêncio, entrara no sedan prata e permanecia quieta, os olhos cintilando de fúria, o rosto tenso atenta a estrada.

Toda aquela cooperação o deixava intrigado. O celular tocou e Morghan atendeu a chamada, conduzindo o veículo para a saída da via-expressa. Ouviu as notícias e ficou em silêncio, atento agora, ao fato que a Dama estava tão interessada no assunto quanto ele.

--- Eu estou a caminho. – avisou, sério e riu alto com ironia. Fitou o perfil da Dama com um sorriso malvado. – É uma pena, lástima. Minos está morto? Não creio, preste atenção sobre seu ombro. Ele pode estar mais perto do que imagina. Ah, bem, o importante é fechar o Beco, os mendigos da Sete vão querer dominar rapidamente a situação. Às armas! Nada de perder escravos, eles esperam há meses por uma oportunidade. – após outro hiato estudado, Morghan encarou a Dama por um segundo e adicionou – Fique de olho no Ilusionista. Depois do que descobri hoje, ele tentará liderar a salvação dos estropiados e prostitutas. – o semblante de Morghan se fechou e por um instante, a luz se extinguiu dentro do carro, encerrando uma densa escuridão. – O filho do prefeito? – ele contraiu a face, zangado - Não será uma publicidade das melhores se o filho do prefeito tiver morrido, mas se salvar e contar a história, também não vai nos servir. O quê? – virou-se para a Dama, rosnando furioso – Estou cercado de idiotas. – abaixou o tom, perigosamente. – Vocês não vão fazer nada disso, imbecis. Não discuta. – a voz de Morghan se desdobrou com um tom frio e chamas eternas. - Certifique-se que ele tenha uma concussão, mas apareça no hospital. Eu os encontro na Vala do Cnossos.

Éowyn acompanhava aquele diálogo com arrepios de medo subindo sua espinha. Um formigamento crescente desenhava os traços da Marca em suas costas. Ela podia sentir que seu poder estava fraco, mas ainda estava ali. Não podia saber o que significa tudo aquilo, mas precisava de tempo para descobrir e tentar despertar a essência de Faramir, mais uma vez dentro daquele monstro.

--- Eu tenho péssimas notícias para você, Dama. – informou Morghan, manobrando o volante com perícia e reduzindo a velocidade. – Acho que vai ter que escolher outro brinquedo. O seu Arqueiro está soterrado no que restou do Solar. – indiferente, Morghan completou. – Parece que eu preciso de uma casa nova. – riu. – Mulher já tenho.

Éowyn digeriu a fileira de absurdos respirando profundamente. Sua falta de reação despertou a curiosidade de Morghan.

--- Sem objeções? – ele estalou os dentes, decepcionado. – Que pena, e eu achando que você gostava dele. – maneou a cabeça e apertou o volante com mais força, a rua estranha, cheia de muros desmoronando estalava com cascalhos e pedras soltas. Suspirou – Mulheres.

--- O Arqueiro está vivo. – falou Éowyn, por fim, atenta ao caminho escolhido por Morghan. Não conhecia aquele atalho. – E não cante vitória antes do tempo. – rosnou, rilhando os dentes. – Não sou sua mulher.

O sedan parou lentamente em um ambiente completamente desconhecido para Éowyn. De fato, ela até conhecia, mas não conseguia compreender o destino.

--- Mas já foi, não é isso? – questionou Morghan, retirando os óculos. Ostentou as órbitas negras para desgosto de Éowyn. – Não minha. – explicou Morghan e um fio vermelho contornou rapidamente as órbitas escuras, entrando como um rastro de sangue na pupila. – Acha que vai salvá-lo? – ele se inclinou um pouco e apanhou o queixo dela. – E quem vai salvar você?

Éowyn conteve o fôlego e então, soprou, suavemente.

--- Faramir.

Morghan largou o rosto dela deixando uma marca dos dedos em vergões esbranquiçados. O véu vermelho sobre seus olhos impedia de definir o tom da íris dilatada, e tudo que ele enxergava agora era uma cortina rubra, com poucos efeitos brancos e negros. Mas sabia, ela estava furiosa e estranhamente triste.

--- Para encontrá-lo, você pode perder a si mesma. – sentenciou, com uma expressão indiferente.

Éowyn abriu a boca, o coração aos saltos, sua mente gritando o alarme que seus olhos já havia identificado.

Cinza. Fios cinzentos percorreram a íris negra, cintilaram como prata líquida, seguidas por uma rajada rápida de nuances esverdeadas.

Ela estendeu a mão lentamente.

Morghan fitava a face à sua frente inexpressivo, mas suas órbitas negras eram entrecortadas por inúmeros fios cinzentos e timbres de um verde puro, nuances douradas, como se algo tentasse desesperadamente enviar um sinal de aviso.

Morghan piscou e pela primeira vez, em longo tempo de existência com o Minotauro, o homem recuou as costas, afastando-se do toque da mulher, no mesmo compasso que ela se inclinava na sua direção.

--- Faramir. – sussurrou Éowyn inclinando-se, a mão ainda estendida. Sua voz endureceu, ressonando com a lâmina de uma espada. – Não desista. Lute.

Foi um momento breve. Poucos minutos efêmeros. Poderia ter sido uma confusão de sonho com a realidade, a vã esperança ou o ardente desejo de ver com seus olhos, aquilo que seu coração ansiava.

Mas aconteceu.

Morghan estava inclinado, afastando-se do seu toque conforme Éowyn avançava, tentando encurralar aquela criatura de qualquer maneira possível. E o momento se congelou, Morghan ficou estático por alguns segundos, sua face se contraindo de confusão e desespero, como uma fera acuada que não vê formas de sair.

E seus olhos...

Órbitas negras açoitadas por rajadas cinza-metálica, tão brilhante como o mithril.

Éowyn aproximou a mão trêmula do rosto dele, um pequeno centímetro e tocaria na sua face. E a outrora Senhora de Ithilien deixou escapar um suspiro, quando o próprio Morghan venceu a pequena distância e encostou sua face na palma da mulher.

Ele fechou os olhos, os músculos da sua face se distendendo em uma expressão terna. Até mesmo sua respiração, praticamente inaudível no Minotauro, voltou a soar nos ouvidos de Éowyn. A pele macia sobre a sua palma ganhou calor, antes gelada, como se não houvesse vida atrás de seus músculos. Uma mera máscara de humanidade para algo sombrio.

Éowyn não ousou pronunciar uma única palavra e aguardou longos micro-segundos que se arrastaram como Eras inteiras de expectativa.

O homem a sua frente suspendeu os cílios devagar e o mundo pareceu explodir em cores, aromas e emoções.

Porém, nada disso tinha importância. Só ela importava.

--- Faramir! – exclamou Éowyn, ao reconhecer a totalidade das órbitas cinzentas, o semblante tranqüilo na face nobre. O brilho de reconhecimento nos olhos dele.

Faramir respirou o ar e o perfume que chegava com ondas de memórias fragmentadas. Ele franziu o cenho, confuso ao ver que Éowyn estava chorando.

--- Por que chora, Éowyn? – murmurou, segurando a mão dela contra a sua face. – Eu prometi que não a faria chorar mais.

Existiam milhares de fatos importantes para serem discutidos. Como lutar contra o Minotauro, o que acontecera com Minos, como recuperar a essência em sua totalidade. Mas aquela afirmação capturou Éowyn em sua rede de tramas finas e ela se aproximou de Faramir.

--- Você prometeu. – concordou, as lágrimas correndo livremente. – E partiu, sem nenhuma palavra. Acha que deixei de chorar por isso?

Faramir maneou a cabeça em anuência, mas ainda parecia confuso. E estava. Algo em seu corpo e na sua mente não estavam certas, como se ele estivesse desencaixado, grande demais em um espaço pequeno. Algo o empurrava para as valas de inconsciência em que dormia até aquele instante, porém, as brumas nevoadas de esquecimento haviam desaparecido.

E como se alguma memória importante estivesse estalado em sua mente, Faramir afastou a mão de Éowyn bruscamente, arregalando os olhos cinzentos.

--- Você precisa ir embora. – replicou em tom de urgência.

--- Não!

--- Agora! Éowyn, você não entende. – ele agarrou os pulsos dela com energia, porém, sem machucá-la. Uma tempestade de desespero estava vagando atrás de suas órbitas, apagando o brilho anterior. – Precisa ficar longe de mim! – ele quase gritava agora, todo seu corpo se contraindo de uma avalanche de emoções sombrias que ria e zombava do seu esforço. – Esse caminho não há volta! Você não pode vencê-lo!

--- Eu não vou desistir! – Éowyn gritou ainda mais alto e sentiu os pulsos livres, mas agarrou os ombros dele, enquanto Faramir se curvava para frente. Uma densa névoa sombria e escura pareceu escapar de seus poros e Éowyn precisou de toda sua coragem para conter o impulso automático de soltá-lo ou abraçá-lo. – Você não pode desistir agora!

E ele gritou, empurrando-a para longe e curvando-se para trás, sentindo uma lâmina em fogo cortando algo em suas costas. Éowyn afastou-se dele ganhando distância. E mesmo sem ver, ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. A Marca.

Seu nome estava sendo gravado ali.

Éowyn não teve tempo de pensar como, nem porquê. Em questão de minutos, ele relaxou o corpo, como se não houvesse mais dor e confusão.

Morghan alinhou a coluna e ergueu o rosto sem encarar a mulher a sua frente. Só então, ergueu os olhos, lentamente, até pousar as órbitas escuras em seu rosto.

--- Teve sua chance. – avisou, em tom gélido e abriu a porta.

Morghan desceu, confiante que a mulher loira e altiva não sairia correndo. Espiou a expressão de ira no rosto pálido ao contornar o automóvel e abriu, galantemente, a porta dos passageiros.

O tempo foi precioso para Éowyn se recuperar aquela visão que fizera seu estômago se revirar, mas uma importante conclusão chegara na mente da Senhora de Ithilien e ela precisava testar sua teoria.

"Ilúvatar, dá-me coragem", rezou, colocando para fora do carro as longas pernas e alçando-se para fora do veículo.

Morghan fechou a porta e então, sua cabeça deu uma leve guinada para esquerda, sua mente registrando tardiamente a dor no maxilar pelo forte soco da Dama.

--- Está melhor para você agora? – rosnou Éowyn, escondendo um ricto de dor. Testou os dedos flexionando-os sem conseguir continuar o movimento. A dor avassaladora cortou a sensibilidade e ela percebeu que havia quebrado dois dedos.

Ele limitou-se a massagear o maxilar e observar o rosto corado da Dama, a expressão contraída para ocultar a dor.

--- É tarde demais. – sibilou, envolvendo-a com uma escuridão densa, sem precisar sequer tocá-la. – Você poderá fazer o que quiser e ainda assim, tudo que vai conseguir é destroçar mais a essência dele. A mim, não importa. – ele sorriu lentamente. – Posso vir a gostar, mas não sou egoísta, e a minha retribuição pode acabar com você. Não sou tão gentil como seu Arqueiro.

Éowyn quis gritar a plenos pulmões, mas conteve-se. Ela tinha certeza que Legolas estava vivo.

Morghan ofereceu o braço para ela. Sua pele parecia ainda mais gelada do que antes, ultrapassando os tecidos negros que o envolviam, tanto quanto sua alma e seus olhos.

Seja como Faramir havia conseguido, pensou Éowyn, agora estava mais fraco e o Minotauro levava a melhor. Ela tinha que pensar calculadamente suas próximas jogadas ou perderia tudo.

--- Venha, eu vou cuidar da sua mão. – algumas figuras estranhas surgiram entre os muros, correndo rapidamente e saindo fora de visão. – Em breve, você não vai sentir mais nada. – prometeu.

--- Aonde vamos? – perguntou, ignorando a oferta dele e os arrepios de medo com a promessa. Não parecia bom. – Pensei que voltaríamos ao Beco.

--- Estou sem casa, minha querida. Além do que, o Beco está cercado. – Morghan puxou a Dama pela cintura. – Não se preocupe, nós teremos tempo para nos divertirmos um pouco até percorrer o labirinto. – ela tentou se soltar e Morghan suspirou irritado. – Não me provoque, estou tentando ser gentil com você.

Éowyn empurrou o corpo com toda força que podia contra o chão, forçando-o a parar abruptamente, para não ser obrigado a arrastá-la pelos cabelos.

--- Por que? – perguntou, a queima-roupa, atenta ao rosto dele. – Por que está tentando ser gentil?

Por um breve instante, Morghan não respondeu e forçou a Dama a continuar o passo.

--- Eu não sei.

Éowyn não lutou mais contra ele. Seus testes comprovavam a sua teoria. Morghan já falava nos termos de divisão, como se houvesse uma ruptura entre o Minotauro e a essência de Faramir. Com a tentativa de salvar Lothíriel, Morghan permitira que Faramir respirasse por alguns instantes e a explosão do irmão ao tentar matá-lo, trouxera o Minotauro de volta completando a ruptura.

Toda a sua atitude fria e desdenhosa, a demonstração de poder do Minotauro era uma forma de esconder a força que a essência ainda possuía. Ele conseguira uma pequena vitória, pensou Éowyn com o primeiro vestígio de esperança, Faramir conseguira se separar do Minotauro. Tudo que precisava, era de um pouco de memórias.

--- Seja o que for que estiver tramando, não vai funcionar. – soprou Morghan inclinando-se contra o ouvido da Dama.

Ela ergueu o rosto e ao invés de fitá-lo nos olhos negros, pousou a atenção nos lábios do homem. E sorriu.

--- Que pena. – murmurou, desviando o rosto.

Ele estava certo, podia não funcionar e ela podia se perder tentando. Seria tudo mais fácil se ela pudesse contar com alguma ajuda. Não sabia se teria coragem de chegar tão longe. Mas os seus pesadelos estavam de volta. Era uma figura de sombras ameaçando a vida daqueles que ela amava.

Éowyn tornou a pensar em Éomer. O irmão ficara desolado e ela sabia o quanto custou a Éomer deixá-la partir com Morghan. Verificou sobre o ombro, mas não viu mais nenhum sinal da viatura. Ela quase sorriu, preocupada. Tinha certeza que o irmão estaria por perto.

Os dois alcançaram uma livraria abandonada,cheia de cartazes deteriorados e cheirando a mofo. Éowyn levou a mão ao rosto quando Morghan abriu a porta, comprimindo os lábios num susto quando um rato passou atrapalhando, batendo-se nas suas botas.

--- Não diga que é esse o nosso _ninho de amor_. – ironizou, a voz abafada pela mão rente ao nariz.

Morghan esboçou um pequeno sorriso, agarrou o braço dela e continuaram andando pelas prateleiras destruídas até a porta no final do corredor, que não combinava com o ambiente decrépito. Éowyn notou que se enganara quanto a natureza do local. Livraria, por certo, para os adultos.

Ela se sentiu deprimida ao extremo.

Como que adivinhando seus pensamentos, Morghan executou uma série de batidas na porta.

--- Isso é a passagem para o inferno, querida Dama. Melhor, um atalho. – informou e sorriu de maneira oblíqua. – Eu disse que iríamos dar um passeio pelo labirinto. – ele apanhou um dos cachos dourados entre os dedos, empurrando-a sem muita gentileza para dentro. Seus olhos negros cintilaram e o seu segurança fechou a porta. Por um instante, tudo ficou escuro.

Ela sentiu apenas os dedos se fechando contra seu braço com mais força, a sensação de que sua pele estava em chamas e ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo.

Desta vez, Éowyn não conteve o grito.

Seu grito se combinou com os sussurros de aflição e medo do segurança.

No escuro, tudo que ela podia ver, era uma sombra imensa com órbitas vazias sugando o espaço ao redor. As chamas estalavam em volta da figura e toda sua pele, alma e pensamentos arderam.

Houve o tempo para Faramir.

Agora era ela e o Minotauro.

_**II&I&I&&II&&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&II**_

**Aquilo que não pode ser mesurado com Palavras**

Os dois homens estavam combinando quando ia ser a troca e o marido ignorou a súplica da mulher, fechando o negócio.

--- Não acho uma boa idéia. – replicou Lothíriel, pela quinta vez.

Éomer apertou a mão do amigo e apanhou as chaves do corvette preto. Colocou uma das mãos nas costas de Lothíriel obrigando-a acompanhá-lo até o automóvel. A viatura ficaria ali, sobre os cuidados do bom e velho irmão de Motley. Sem dizer uma única palavra, Éomer abriu a porta para Lothíriel e atendeu o celular.

Lothíriel respirou profundamente brigando com a impaciência. Estava se sentindo ótima, cansara de repetir, mas o marido era teimoso. Uma verdadeira mula. Acompanhou o perfil de Éomer contornar mais uma vez o corvette e parar próximo à porta do motorista. Sua expressão estava concentrada e dava para sentir que ele estava muito, muito. Muito zangado.

A porta abriu e Éomer se colocou atrás do volante. Deu a partida e avisou, em poucas palavras, a expressão fechada com cara de poucos amigos. Aliás, nenhum.

--- Zahrin está aproveitando a morte de Minos e a ausência do Minotauro para tentar tomar o Beco. – avisou em tom quase ríspido, o braço sobre o banco, fitando o movimento da rua enquanto retirava o automóvel do estacionamento. – Aragorn tem certeza que vão matar todos que não aceitarem e tomar posse do Fantasma. – após a síntese sombria, notificou - Tenho que voltar para a Sete. Eu vou deixá-la em casa.

--- Claro que não vai. – falou Lothíriel, docemente. Não o encarou, cruzou os braços olhando para frente. – Eu vou com você. Todos temos que estar lá.

O corvette parou entre a calça e a rua.

Éomer ignorou a reclamação dos pedestres e dos motoristas que haviam cedido passagem para o veículo. Não era a intenção de Éomer pegar justo o corvette, era bem possível que tivesse que gastar uma pequena fortuna para restituir um automóvel daqueles. Mas Talach deduzira que era o dia do passeio combinado com a esposa e queria emprestar o seu melhor carro. Não que não pudessem comprar o danado do corvette, mas aquele carro era para correr e levar Lothíriel para um lugar particular. Não para travar mais uma guerra.

Aquilo o deixou ainda mais puto da vida.

Ele falou, muito baixo, como sempre o fazia, quando estava profundamente zangado.

--- Todos? – questionou, cravando os olhos na figura da esposa. – Seríamos _todos _se Éowyn estivesse aqui, Faramir não tivesse se transformado no Minotauro, Legolas e Gimli não estivessem soterrados sobre escombros e Gandalf não tivesse sido tragado pelas forças do inferno! – ao notar que sua voz encorpada ganhara um tom maior e atraía atenção, Éomer suspirou e fez um sinal para o motorista na rua. Ele cedeu passagem para o magnífico corvette e o rohirrim ganhou a avenida. Ante o silêncio da esposa, prosseguiu. – Já que faltam tantos, eu não vejo o motivo porque você tenha que estar lá.

--- Eu vejo motivo e você sabe bem qual é. – revidou Lothíriel, a voz modulada no timbre que usara para cantar para Elfwine dormir. – Pode ser que só tenhamos a alternativa do capítulo IV e...

--- Já chega, Lothíriel. – cortou Éomer, avançando as marchas e a velocidade. – Eu não vou permitir que vá.

Lothíriel estudou o perfil do marido e fechou a cara.

--- Você nunca conseguiu me impedir antes, não vai começar agora. – retrucou, erguendo o queixo em desafio e seus olhos cinzentos brilharam em determinação. – Gandalf foi claro. Não vamos ter outra escolha. Vão precisar de mim.

--- Sim, claro, _Gandalf – _Éomer fechou a via ao manobrar para a direita com a curva fechada. Ignorou as buzinas e os insultos, concentrado em reconhecer no caminho. – Só existe um motivo para tê-lo visto. Você quase morreu! – Éomer corrigiu-se, nervoso. – Não, você _morreu!_

Lothíriel pousou os olhos prateados no rosto do marido.

--- Quase não conta. – tornou, docemente. – E voltei. – convicta, ajuntou – Por um bom motivo. Por favor...

Éomer continuou olhando para frente, mas apertou a mão que Lothíriel pousara em sua perna.

--- Não posso, Lothíriel. Não me peça isso.

--- Reconsidere, Éomer. – ela suplicou, aproximando-se, gentilmente. – O que vou fazer sem você? Sei que é teimoso e não vai querer ajudá-los nisso. – tornou a implorar, arrancando um suspiro pesaroso do marido. – Vai se condenar, é isso? Acabará condenando a mim também. – Lothíriel abaixou a cabeça, sentindo a determinação de Éomer se manter intacta. – Talvez, eu seja a única que não possa ficar sem você...

--- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. – protestou Éomer, cansado da discussão. Ele estava preocupado com os rumos que as coisas tomavam no Beco. Aragorn precisava de armas, reforço, eles precisavam resgatar Legolas e Gimli e ainda havia a moeda.

Ele havia alertado Aragorn quanto a possibilidade de virem atrás dele para apanhar a moeda. Ao seu conhecimento, ele estava sozinho no Beco naquele instante.

Lothíriel largou a mão do marido e olhou para fora. Ela vinha desejando passear no corvette até o litoral, então, os dois teriam algum tempo a beira do Mar, algo que sempre a acalentava. Talvez comerem frutos do mar e fazer amor até o pôr do sol. No entanto, a missão dos Valar estava quase perdida, pendia por um fio tênue e era possível que somente o capítulo IV evitasse o pior. Ela fechou os olhos com força. Ilúvatar, por que justamente o IV? Justo o que Éomer recusara terminantemente a participar de qualquer forma que fosse!

O carro parou seu trajeto, mas Lothíriel sequer notara. Piscou confusa e voltou o rosto para o marido. Sua expressão era tão grave e seus olhos estavam tão tristes que ela sentiu a disposição para brigar com ele desaparecer.

--- Por quê você não entende, Lothy? Eu não posso.

--- Ah, Éomer. – ela suspirou, vencida. – Não vou forçá-lo, nem tenho como, mas não pode impedir que eu faça a minha escolha. Eu respeitarei sua decisão, mas preciso que respeite a minha.

Éomer abaixou o rosto, imerso em pensamentos e então, procurou a visão da cidade ao seu redor. Eles já haviam alcançado a parte velha da cidade, com suas vias deterioradas, as ruelas e becos decrépitos. Um pouco mais e chegariam a Treze, a Treze sitiada. Uma situação longe de ser incomum a seu espírito, acostumado as inúmeras guerras travadas na Arda antiga. E mais uma vez, ele correria para lutar junto com Elessar, como se o juramento que haviam proferido houvesse ligado seus destinos eternamente.

Mas Lothíriel, ele não queria arriscar.

Adivinhando o rumo dos pensamentos dele, Lothíriel tornou – Arwen estará lá também. Éowyn está enfrentando perigos maiores. – ela insistiu – Não posso ficar para trás, não quero. Mesmo que isso signifique...

Éomer interrompeu a esposa com um único gesto. Inclinou-se e agarrou Lothíriel pela cintura trazendo-a para seu colo e envolvendo-a num longo abraço. Ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e Éomer encontrou um instante de paz aninhando o rosto contra os cabelos dela.

--- Eu levarei você comigo... – garantiu, arrancando as palavras como quem houvesse travado uma batalha árdua. – Mas não vou desistir de impedi-la.

Lothíriel sorriu e se afastou devagar.

--- Eu não esperava que o fizesse. – proferiu, abrindo mais o sorriso, contudo, seus olhos transmitiam seriedade. – E não espere que eu desista de salvá-lo.

Éomer arriscou um sorriso apesar de preocupado.

--- Eu não esperava que o fizesse. – repetiu, ternamente. Sua boca procurando os lábios da esposa.

&I&I&I

A verdade era que ele tivera pequenos obstáculos no caminho. O pneu do carro havia furado, um malandro tentara assaltá-lo e no final, correram ambos, vítima e vilão, fugindo da polícia. O vilão para não ser preso, a vítima para não perder tempo na delegacia. Ele tinha pressa.

E como Meriadoc tinha pressa!

Pippin havia ligado mais uma vez, avisando que estava subindo a Treze com Aragorn e eles iam a Guerra. "Não era emocionante?"

Meriadoc parou na esquina, recuperou o fôlego e embicou logo a quinta marcha na corrida. Como diria o Arqueiro, _era de foder_, bem na hora da ação, um hobbit ter que correr praticamente sete quilômetros e justo, justinho, depois de ter devorado uns salgados oleosos na cantina do hospital.

Não era emocionante?. A-há. Emocionante??

Como foi que Gandalf dissera a Pippin quando ele olhava para o uniforme de guarda da Cidadela?

Ah, sim. _Hobbit ridículo._

Bem, Meriadoc sentia-se bastante ridículo, correndo feito um lunático, as duas malas de couro balançando contra suas pernas e os lanches balançando dentro do estômago. Chegaria sem o menor fôlego para lutar e se bobeasse, acabaria vomitando o almoço aos pés de Aragorn.

Erü, dá uma forcinha, pensou Merry, exausto, apoiando o corpo no muro de cartazes descascados. Apertou os olhos e largou as malas de couro no chão. Ergueu o braço para secar o suor que desfizera os cachos dourados em fios embaraçados na sua fronte. Seus claros pousaram em uma bela máquina preta estacionada no quarteirão em frente.

Um c-o-r-v-e-t-t-e.

Merry assoviou e apanhou as malas. Aquilo era carro para uma missão clássica. Ls2, 6 litros. É, aquela versão tinha inovações no motor. 400 cavalos furiosos e atingia 100km por hora em 3,9 segundos. Os olhos de Merry se iluminaram e ele reiniciou a caminhada, os olhos fixos na traseira do corvette preto, puro, lindo, conversível. Uma maquina para ninguém botar defeito e botar uma boa mulher no banco de passageiros e fazer coisas melhores ainda.

Com um sorriso largo no rosto, Merry começou as passadas mais largas, já esquecido do lanche. Então, estavam pensando que ele gostava só de baleias e comida, hum?

Merry franziu o cenho e estreitou os olhos. Afinal, não é que o casal tinha pensado o mesmo que ele? Ora, ora, mundinho sem-vergonha. Ele com certeza escolheria um lugar mais bonito e privativo para aquilo.

Finalmente, o hobbit deu-se conta que as duas figuras eram bastante familiares. Um sorriso de felicidade e alivio veio iluminar seu rosto.

Ele correu como nunca havia corrido, saltou, pulou e foi quase uma aterrisagem, escorregando e resfolegando contra o corvette. Ele ouviu a exclamação de Lothíriel e Merry nunca tinha visto a moça saltar tão rápido antes saindo do colo do marido, Éomer já abrindo a porta do corvette, lançando-se como uma montanha de fúria para fora do automóvel.

--- É o Merry! – gritou Lothíriel.

--- Hei...Eu... Amigo! – resfolegou Merry, completamente sem fôlego. Jogou as malas no chão, suando em bicas, o rosto em chamas. As palavras mal saíam da respiração entrecortada e ainda vinha o riso, tão natural para o hobbit. – Vocês...hein?... Eu... na maior enrascada... e vocês...se enroscando... – Merry riu, tossiu um pouco e alinhou a coluna. Éomer dardejou um olhar flamejante na direção do hobbit, que encolheu os ombros. – Foi mal.

O preparo de guerra de Éomer se resfriou em uma expressão de dúvida e surpresa.

--- O que está fazendo aqui, mestre Meriadoc?

--- Ah, sim, mestre, hum? Faz tempo que não me chama assim, Éomer, meu senhor. – gracejou Merry, um olhar de cobiça para o corvette. Uma piscadela para Lothíriel. – Estou indo para o Beco.

--- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lothíriel, ajoelhada no banco da frente, as mãos apoiadas no estofado do carro.

--- Foi o seguinte. – começou Merry e jogou uma das malas na direção de Éomer. – Eu estava na minha, dentro do meu carro depois de ter liberado o moleque da Treze, por falar nisso, que mulher mais incompetente a tal espaguete, hein Éomer? – Merry apanhou a outra mala, contornou o corvette, acariciou a máquina e se curvou, para ganhar um beijinho de Lothíriel. Não deu tempo, o marido da moça já lançara a mala de volta na sua direção. Era apanhar ou levar o peso na cabeça. – Uff! Eu mirei o rosto!

--- Você tinha que perguntar Lothíriel? – lembrou Éomer, ignorando a defesa de Merry e entrando no carro. – Sabe o que Gandalf diz sobre perguntar coisas simples para os hobbits.

--- Muito engraçado. Gostarão de saber que os gêmeos já estão lá. Reforços a caminho.

Éomer ficou satisfeito e deu a partida no carro.

--- Ótimo, nos vemos lá. – falou o rohirrim, sério, colocando o carro em movimento.

--- Éomer! – protestou Lothíriel e Merry em uníssono.

O corvette acelerou e embicou com um ruído suave pulando os ponteiros de velocidade, deixando para o hobbit no meio da rua, uma mala no colo a outra no chão.

O automóvel parou abruptamente e sem tempo de piscar, o barulhinho de ronronado seguiu a marcha ré. Estacionando perfeitamente ao lado do hobbit.

"Exibido", pensou Merry.

--- Foi mal, Merry. – devolveu Éomer, contendo o riso com a expressão do outro. – Mas é um carro para dois, nós vamos ter que improvisar. – olhou para esposa. – Ele não é mais pequeno, você sabe...

--- Caso contrário, eu colocaria no meu colo. – pensou Lothíriel, concordando. As malas vieram na sua direção e a jovem franziu a fronte. – O que está fazendo?

--- Cuidado com isso, são armas especiais. Aragorn não me perdoaria. – satisfeito, Merry bateu as mãos umas nas outras.

--- O que vamos fazer?

Um largo sorriso se abriu no rosto de Merry.

--- Eu tive uma idéia.

_**&I&II&&I&II&&I&II&I&II&**_

O corvette chegou a cem e depois a cento e cinqüenta, cruzando a distância das ruas decrépitas até o Beco sitiado em cinco minutos.

E quem havia assistido a passagem do formidável automóvel, muito estranhou a figura de um homem e seus gritos, verdadeiros urros de empolgação, agarrado a capota do corvette.

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&**_

**Glossário**

Musica – Hevean Forbid, The Fray.

**Próximos Capítulos**:

O Ilusionista.

Liberdade Vigiada

O Capítulo IV.

Extra! Extra! Extra!

Epílogo.

**I&I&I&I&I&II&**

Vejo vocês em breve. Por favor, não sejam tímidos! Review, por favor?!


	12. O Ilusionista

Começo esse capitulo já pedindo desculpas. Ao contrário do anterior, O Ilusionista ficou i-m-e-n-s-o, mas foi estruturado dessa forma por mim. Todos os próximos capítulos serão longos, porque não dá para cortar a ação dos personagens no ponto que estamos. Ainda assim, vocês verão que as peças não estão todas no tabuleiro central. Tenho que pedir que continuem sendo pacientes comigo, já estamos na contagem regressiva para o final.

Era para se chamar O Manual dos Escolhidos, mas como a estrela da vez é o nosso querido Aragorn, nada mais justo que levasse as honras.

Eu tive a idéia desse capítulo ouvindo Faroeste Caboclo do Legião Urbana ao voltar do trabalho, então, o sangue que espirra da leitura é provavelmente, culpa disso. Só não usei essa letra dentro da fic porque não tem muito a ver com o ambiente de uma boate como o Fantasma, então, acabei optando por trechos de músicas típicas desse ambiente.

Eu espero que gostem. Para os fãs de Legolas, nosso arqueiro finalmente ressurge.

Beijos e meus eternos agradecimentos pelas fantásticas reviews.

O tempo passa

E um dia vem na porta um senhor de alta classe com

dinheiro na mão

E ele faz uma proposta indecorosa

E diz que espera uma resposta, uma resposta de João

- Não boto bomba em banca de jornal

Nem em colégio de criança

Isso eu não faço não

E não protejo general de dez estrelas

Que fica atrás da mesa com o cu na mão

E é melhor o senhor sair da minha casa

Nunca brinque com um peixes de ascendente escorpião!

_Trecho de Faroeste Caboclo, Legião Urbana._

* * *

**O Ilusionista**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

No Salão de Mandos, além do Corredor, Todos iremos nos reencontrar um dia.

Como nos reencontraremos, cabe a você.

_Glorfindel._

_

* * *

_

_Definição – Os Escolhidos_

Aqueles que _escolhidos_ pelos Valar poderão retornar a Arda, quantas vezes acharem necessários, mantendo seu _fëa _intacto, assim como suas lembranças, suas habilidades, o conhecimento das Eras que passaram e ainda virão, suas individualidades mentais e corpóreas, bem como os laços imortais com seus amigos.

São os Guerreiros dos Valar e também seus protegidos, servidores dos Maiar e também seus amigos. São a Gloria de Ilúvatar, mas também, seus amados filhos.

Terão moradia eterna em Tol Eressëa e serão governados por um líder humano e um líder Élfico em Arda. A eles prestarão obediência, os Antigos humanos poderão lhe oferecer suporte na missão e advogar pelo seu retorno, os Antigos Eldar poderão intervir em suas mentes e auxiliar nas guerras.

É outorgado aos Escolhidos a chance de retornaram a Terra-Média, quantas vezes lhe parecerem necessário ou pela vontade dos Valar.

_Direitos_

Das pequenas causas aos interesses coletivos, do menor ser vivo ao mais importante governante, poderão intervir por aqueles que capturaram sua simpatia e serão imunes aos flagelos deste mundo moderno, enquanto estiverem na Verdade.

E _Varda_ iluminará seus caminhos, _Námo _guardará os espíritos sob a proteção dos escolhidos e julgará seus atos, Nienna advogará a causa dos mortais, _Manwë_ irá proferir a sentença._ Aulë _providenciará ferramentas mágicas e a benção ao seu filho com a face do mundo. _Irmo_ dividirá sua benção de visões, em variadas formas divididas e não faltará visão e audição do mundo invisível para os eldar.

Sempre cumprirão as missões com seus elos pessoais e familiares, se assim desejarem.

_Deveres_

Os Escolhidos não poderão retornar até o fim da tarefa que abraçaram. Serão conduzidos de volta ao Corredor ao final dela, mas é proibido aos mortais infligirem-lhe qualquer dor ou penitência, interferindo na vontade dos Valar, mesmo que o Escolhido assim o permita.

Submeter-se-ão ao julgamento de seus conselheiros quando caírem em falta, falharem nas missões ou introduzirem um elo novo em suas correntes sem a prévia autorização dos Valar.

* * *

Parágrafo Único. – Estão comprometidos aqueles que gravarem a letra ou a rúnica de seus nomes no Manual.

* * *

**O Manual dos Escolhidos**. Capítulo I, A Natureza dos Escolhidos.

* * *

E é no coração dos homens que jaz a semente da maldade,

A fonte da perdição

É no coração dos homens que permanece latente a esperança,

A chave da consciência

Uma única chance de alcançar a completa ruína ou a salvação.

_Glorfindel_

* * *

**O Peso das Montanhas nos Ombros Teus**

_1 Hora antes_

Aragorn observava a atividade na Treze da janela do Fantasma. Seu perfil era bem definido com a chegada da manhã, mas os garotos e garotas do Beco estavam cansados e voltavam para seus pontos com os ombros caídos, esperando que a manhã expulsasse de uma vez seus nobres e não tão nobres clientes.

A Boca do Fantasma expelia grupos animados e embriagados de jovens, figuras públicas disfarçadas e alguns dos próprios garotos da Treze, que tendo terminado o serviço da madrugada haviam resolvido se divertir um pouco. As ruelas iluminadas de maneira inclemente pela chegada da manhã também revelavam os espiões, as armas ocultas na horda de Zahrin, as pobres almas da Sete que tentavam se misturar aos clientes para escaparem do Beco com a notícia que seu terrível líder estava morto, o Minotauro estava longe e a filha imoral de Minos devidamente enterrada sob escombros.

Aragorn tocou no vidro e um profundo suspiro de piedade deixou os lábios do guardião.

Sempre a voz do mal seria ouvida no coração dos homens? Seriam sempre enganados e ludibriados, não mais com anéis de poder, mas falsas promessas de amor e satisfação, mascarados atrás de prazeres comprados?

E o que dizer dos personagens do Solar, das gangues do Labirinto e dos mercadores de informação? O homem estaria fadado a escravizar, oprimir e maltratar aqueles sob seu comando?

Aragorn continuou esquadrinhando o Beco da sua visão privilegiada do último andar do Fantasma. Apanhou a moeda prata e azul, rodopiando o objeto com perícia e certo marasmo entre os dedos, relembrando a conversa com Gandalf, antes da Voz do Beco partir rumo ao Solar.

Era hora do Ilusionista também rumar naquela direção. Ele sentia.

"_Eu irei, a fim de aliviar as sombras dos perigos e o seu reforço está a caminho, mas como sempre meu nobre amigo, é sua responsabilidade iniciar sozinho a tarefa de empurrar pequenas pedras do topo da Montanha. Pois sem tua mão, nenhuma pedra pequena conseguiu se transformar em avalanche. Assim foi no passado e será no futuro"_

"_E qual é a esperança de obter sucesso?. Eu irei, como sempre, mas a missão está em perigo, assim como a alma de bons amigos. Você o disse"._

"_Sim, eu o disse. Qual a esperança? Bem, você o disse. Estel irá começar a avalanche"._

"_Tome cuidado, Gandalf"_

"_Eu sou sempre cuidadoso, mas isso não impede o fogo de queimar minhas barbas!"_

A série de coordenadas batidas interrompeu a memória de Aragorn. Ele se voltou para a porta e o segurança entrou, junto com outra figura estropiada. Suas roupas estavam sujas, rasgadas e tinha um corte feio na testa.

Aragorn deu longas passadas e alcançou o recém-chegado. Pippin fechou a porta rapidamente, antes de espiar o corredor e sufocou a música estridente do salão do Fantasma.

--- O que aconteceu, Sam? – perguntou Aragorn, conduzindo o antigo hobbit para uma das cadeiras. Seu rosto se contraiu ao avaliar o ferimento.

Samwise Gamgi tivera uma noite muito difícil convertida na madrugada insuportável. Quando os primeiros raios da manhã anunciaram sua chegada, o jardineiro do Condado, inúmeras vezes prefeito - daquele pedaço de paraíso como chamava - estava tentado a usar alguns dos palavrões aprendidos com o Arqueiro. Mais alguns outros aprendidos na Sete.

Haviam começado aquela missão com empregos de segurança no Fantasma. Uma forma de descobrir quem poderia ter desaparecido com Frodo naquele Beco, tendo Legolas e Gimli como contatos no submundo da Treze e da Sete.

É, os quatro hobbits. Muito divertido até descobrirem _rapidamente_ que era uma vaga fácil de conseguir, porque havia uma guerra silenciosa no Beco e o Fantasma era o quartel-general de uma das fontes opositoras. Os seguranças morriam como moscas.

--- Recupere o fôlego enquanto eu dou uma olhada nisso. – avisou Aragorn, adivinhando a avalanche de notícias trazidas por Sam. Apertou o corte com dedos experimentes, falando baixinho consigo mesmo em sindarin.

Sam encolheu os ombros consolando-se com aquele som. A manhã recaía nas vestes elegantes do Ilusionista, mas o rosto austero e o brilho concentrado da íris cinzenta eram exatamente como ele já tinha visto antes, Eras atrás. Sam fechou os olhos e imaginou que ainda estavam no Ermo.

Pippin correu pressuroso para a estante contra a parede. Um mero enfeite para esconder armas do dono do Fantasma, mas desde que a Voz do Beco ganhara o cargo de confiança, as armas haviam cedido espaço para outros adereços igualmente úteis. Tão logo o Ilusionista conquistara espaço definitivo, Aragorn mantinha uma bolsa de couro cheio de plantas medicinais. Com um resmungo, Pippin deslizou a estante e enfiou metade do corpo para o espaço lá dentro.

Nem a tecnologia da ciência moderna convencera o antigo dúnedain que a penicilina era melhor que seu conhecimento. Embora, inúmeras vezes, o Ilusionista tivera que usar linha e agulha para costurar os amigos.

Aragorn escolheu as folhas mais novas, colocou no pequeno pilão e deitou o frasco com a substância líquida grumosa. O aroma silvestre misturado a algo semelhante ao mel espalhou no ambiente.

--- Zahrin reuniu homens suficientes para tomar o controle do Beco – começou Sam com a voz estrangulada, observando o homem a sua frente macerar a composição no pilão. – Eles usaram aquele açougue que chamam de hospital como quartel-general. Ai! – Sam recuou a cabeça quando a substância colocou estrelas a frente de seus olhos. Levou a mão a têmpora. – O que é isso, ácido sulfúrico?

Aragorn esperou pacientemente que Sam recuperasse a coragem e para o hobbit, pareceu que um sorriso teimava em aparecer nos lábios dele. Pippin sentou sobre a mesa e ficou balançando as pernas, em nome dos velhos tempos.

--- Continue, Sam... – incitou, tranqüilamente. Com mais cuidado, Aragorn inseriu um pouco da mistura no corte. – Você viu quantos homens se uniram a Zahrin?

--- Uma centena, com certeza. Armados até os dentes. – resfolegou Sam, irritado. – Vou dizer uma coisa, Passolargo, um bando de cabeças ocas aquele povo. – ele reprimiu uma careta de dor quando a substância começou a fazer efeito e relaxou as feições. A testa parecia anestesiada agora. – Até as garotas apareceram! Com medo de perder o emprego! Emprego? – Sam fez um barulhinho de descrédito com os lábios – Escravidão isso sim! Como se Zahrin fosse melhor do que Minos. – após desabafo, a raiva de Sam diminuiu.

Aragorn deu um breve sorriso. Para Sam, ele sempre seria Passolargo. Continuou ministrando os cuidados na face ferida do amigo..

--- Bem, eu fiz todas as cabriolagens que sabia para ficar no meio da reunião, joguei as informações que Gandalf tinha me instruído. – continuou Sam, a irritação dando lugar a preocupação mortal, cinzelando sua face cansada. – Zahrin me deixou ficar até que os homens do Minotauro apareceram por lá. Qual foi o meu susto ao saber que Minos tinha desaparecido mesmo! E eu pensei que era blefe do mago! Quando eu saí, os capangas do Zahrin haviam decidido que eu era um traidor e espião... – Sam fechou os punhos. Falou, contrito – Eu tive muito trabalho para escapar deles, foi um golpe de sorte que as gêmeas piromaníacas passaram por lá e resolveram jogar gasolina em todo mundo. E sorte que Pip esquece até a cabeça colada no pescoço e eu estava com o cachimbo e um isqueiro, você sempre esquece as coisas por aí. – maneou a cabeça, recolheu os objetos do bolso, estendendo-os cuidadosamente ao amigo. – Eu saí chamuscado, mas poderia ter sido pior.

--- Eu estava procurando por isso. – falou Pip, pulando da mesa para pegar os objetos.

A sobrancelha de Aragorn moveu-se um pouco para cima, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio. Pippin retornou para a mesa e tateou os bolsos, procurando o fumo para acender o cachimbo.

--- Um golpe, sabe... Parece que o Minotauro mandou fechar o Beco e falou que Minos não está morto, apenas fraco. – Sam encarou Aragorn longamente, antes de concluir. – Sabem que a melhor hora para atacar é agora. Os homens do Minotauro estão apostando em mudanças e entregaram tudo para o Zahrin. Ele me mandou sair, mas eu ouvi o nome Linus e Arqueiro. – o tom de voz de Sam abaixou. – E também Ilusionista. – suspirou. – Foi a primeira vez que realmente ouvi algo concreto sobre Frodo. Ele está no Solar, não é mesmo? Legolas tinha razão.

--- Acho que vão tentar mostrar alguma força tentando acabar com qualquer liderança. – opinou Pippin, soltando uma baforada de fumaça entre as palavras. – E claro, tem a moeda.

Sam e Aragorn voltaram os rostos para Pippin.

--- O que? – ele abriu um largo sorriso e piscou, o cachimbo pendurado no canto da boca. – vocês não achavam que eu fosse pegar essa, né?

--- Não é só a moeda. – devolveu Aragorn, fitou Sam e terminou o curativo, colocando uma bandagem simples. Levantou-se com um ar sombrio. – É o próprio Fantasma.

--- O que tem o Fantasma? – questionou Pippin.

A música country tocou alto assustando Sam e Aragorn apanhou o celular com agilidade. Ao pressionar o botão para atender e levar ao ouvido, Aragorn estranhou a estática.

--- Arwen?- A estática retumbou com o som de florestas e chuva, gritos. Aragorn correu até a janela e o seu rosto se converteu em uma expressão concentrada, os olhos cinzentos vasculhando além do Beco.

E pareceu a Aragorn que uma trilha se abriu diante dos seus olhos. As ruas desapareceram e as silhuetas no Beco se transformaram em árvores. O próprio ar parecia fresco como se alguém houvesse aberto uma janela do passado.

--- Aragorn? – chamou Pippin, assustado com a expressão ausente do amigo. Sam correu junto com ele.

Ele estava pálido. Os olhos cinzentos cintilando.

--- O que é isso? – arrepiou-se Pippin, ao ouvir o som melódico que entoava junto ao ouvido de Aragorn.

Como uma música élfica. E lembraram rapidamente da elegia a Gandalf, cantada pelos elfos em Lórien.

_Ná Elbereth veria le, _

_ná elenath dín síla _

_erin rád o chuil lín._

Aragorn apertou o telefone entre os dedos e como se fosse uma visão, as ruas voltaram a ficar apinhadas de pessoas, as arvores desapareceram. Ele cerrou as pálpebras, o telefone pairando nas suas mãos, ainda ouvindo uma última frase, como o sopro final de uma voz feminina, não adulta, um sussurro infantil.

_Ada..._

E uma estátua em movimento.

As doces palavras de uma elfa menina.

"_Que Elbereth o proteja, que suas estrelas brilhem no caminho da sua vida"_

Aragorn desligou o telefone e fitou os dois com um ar decidido. Gandalf tinha razão, ele precisava empurrar algumas pedras. Por muito pouco, ele sentia que estivera a um passo de perder três elfos especiais em sua vida.

"_Abençoado Elrond."_

Não correria mais nenhum risco.

--- O que foi isso? – repetiu Sam, colado aos calcanhares de Aragorn. – E o que tem a ver com o Fantasma?

Aragorn arrastou mais a estante, sumiu por um pequeno tempo e voltou com uma gigantesca sacola de couro. Colocou sobre a mesa, abriu o zíper mantendo uma expressão austera.

--- Zahrin é o dono do Fantasma, ele comandava o Beco. – explicou Aragorn, retirando uma série de armas de dentro da sacola, alinhando-as perfeitamente sobre a madeira. Afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto e continuou – Gandalf conseguiu afastá-lo do Fantasma dizendo que tínhamos uma forma de ampliar seus lucros com uma fórmula tão mágica quanto a moeda de Minos. Cheio de ganância, ele concordou. Gandalf usou seus poderes para manter os garotos inebriados, mas extinguiu o comércio de drogas que levava as crianças do Beco para o abismo. – Aragorn checou o pente da semi-automática com uma careta de desagrado. Odiava armas de fogo. Voltou à atenção para a sacola e passou a retirar diversas adagas afiadas de lá de dentro.

--- Sim, sim eu lembro disso. A loucura deles se transformou no simples vicio de virem ao Fantasma. – concordou Pippin. Deixou o cachimbo sobre a mesa e apanhou uma das adagas. Estudou a lâmina. Arregalou os olhos e largou a arma branca, atraído pelo rifle winchester, calibre 44. – O Éomer entrou na jogada, nós começamos a dar o nosso dinheiro para os bandidos não perceberam o que o Gandalf estava fazendo. – Pippin riu e fingiu mirar, Sam astutamente deu um passo para o lado. – As crianças começaram a pagar pelas atrações extras. Você, as lutas do Arqueiro, a Dama, apostas no Gimli. – Pippin torceu o nariz quando Aragorn tirou a arma de suas mãos. – Começamos a tirar os que corriam riscos de morte e queriam sair do Beco. Éomer e Éowyn tiravam os capangas das ruas, Lothíriel conseguia a condenação. O nosso bom Sam vigiava o Zahrin, um trabalho de paciência, digno de um jardineiro - acrescentou Pippin, com uma piscada para o outro, recolocou o cachimbo na boca e lançou um piparote de fumaça no ar. - Legolas fingia que ia dar um jeito na mulherada e colocava-as para dormir, virava a cabeça delas com um pouco de visão da boa Terra-Média, enquanto ia entrando cada vez mais na Sete. Gimli na retaguarda. – sintetizou Pippin, muito satisfeito com o próprio poder de síntese. - Bom, e daí?

--- Zahrin ficou satisfeito com seus ganhos e achou que a moeda era apenas um talismã inútil, mas Minos continuava espalhando o terror e usando a moeda para torturar – falou Sam apanhando uma bereta 36, semi-automática e duas adagas para si. – Ele sugeriu que estaria com Frodo, mas jamais exigiu o que queria. A troca pela moeda. – nesse ponto, Sam encarou Aragorn. – Zahrin começou a achar que nós estávamos ao lado de Minos, que tudo não passava de uma farsa e começou a reunir forças. Até Frodo enviar a moeda para você. Ele acha que agora é uma boa chance, afinal, o verdadeiro dono da moeda estava trabalhando para ele no Fantasma.

Aragorn conferiu o arsenal e achou que era razoável. Abriu o casaco elegante e começou a alojar as facas e com um pouco de desprezo, as armas de fogo. Pippin voltou a apanhar a winchester e esqueceu definitivamente o cachimbo sobre a mesa.

A fumaça subia em rastros preguiçosos de nevoa branca.

--- Zahrin pensa que você é como ele. Que vai aproveitar a queda de Minos para tomar conta do Beco. – Aragorn maneou a cabeça, pouco satisfeito com aquela conclusão. Sam continuou - Bom, os espiões do Minotauro entregaram o jogo do Zahrin – lembrou Sam, um pouco apreensivo com o preparo de Aragorn. – Eu lembro da primeira vez que Zahrin tentou tomar o Beco. Eu tive muita sorte de ter sido atingido logo que os homens do Minotauro entraram no Hospital, porque quando o diabo apareceu por lá, ele queimou quase todo mundo e sobrou pouca coisa para contar a história.

--- O Zahrin desapareceu, mas voltou agora. – resumiu Aragorn. – É a hora da vingança dele e vai tentar colocar as mãos na moeda, achando que ela é a responsável pelo poder de Minos.

--- E pelo seu. – Pippin coçou a cabeça com o cano da winchester. – Bem, até hoje eu não entendi como é que a diabinha veio aparecer na mão do Minos, afinal, sabendo o que eu sei agora, só você poderia usá-la.

--- Eu também não entendia, até pouco tempo. – Aragorn esticou a mão na direção dos dois – Vamos, devolvam as armas.

--- Você vai subir a Sete, né? – falou Pippin fechando a cara. – Eu vou com você, Passolargo. Os meus amigos estão lá também e você vai precisar de ajuda.

Aragorn pesou e mediu as palavras de Pippin, depois maneou a cabeça em negativa.

--- Não, eu preciso ir sozinho.

--- Ah, claro, e eu vou com você. – disse Samwise Gamgi, sua frase solene para qualquer amigo rumo ao perigo. – Onde está Gandalf, de qualquer forma? Esse mago não perde a mania de ir e vir de surpresa!

--- Você não disse que os gêmeos estavam a caminho? Éomer também? – perguntou Pippin, indo até a janela, balançando a espingarda de um ombro para o outro. Refletiu que seria legal usar uma estrela de xerife. Ele adorava faroestes. – De qualquer jeito, vamos ficar todos juntos. – enfiou a mão no bolso e ligou para o numero que sabia de cor. – Merry, é o Pippin, eu vou subir a Sete com o Aragorn, parece que vai rolar muito ação aqui no Beco. Cerco mesmo. – Pippin voltou-se para Aragorn e fez um sinal positivo. A tentativa de Merry pedindo para Pippin esperar era audível para todos. O Tûk não se embaraçou, continuando a toda. - Nós vamos a guerra. Melhor correr ou não vai sobrar nada. Não é excitante? – riu, sem dar tempo para o amigo. – Nós vemos então. Tchau!

Aragorn olhou a expressão decidida de Sam e Pippin. Soube que nada os faria ficar para trás e só correriam mais perigos seguindo-o em segredo.

--- Está bem. – falou, pausadamente. Seu rosto tornou a assumir a expressão austera e tensa, captando a atenção dos dois. – Primeiro, vocês precisam saber de alguns fatos importantes.

--- Importante? – Pippin se aproximou, parou junto de Sam, estudando o guardião. – O que aconteceu? – arregalou os olhos ao ver a fumaça solitária e se apressou a pagar a brasa do objeto.

Aragorn escolheu as palavras e achou que não havia outra forma de dizer. A maior parte deles já sabiam que teriam que lutar contra Faramir. Um dos Escolhidos, o elo importante da corrente que estivera perdido por muito tempo. Seria injusto que os hobbits não soubessem.

--- Fale, Passolargo. – incentivou Sam.

O segundo celular de Aragorn tocou. Ele colocou os fones do ouvido e pediu um instante para os hobbits.

--- Sim, é ele. – ele ficou quieto escutando, lançou um olhar sério para os dois, atentos a sua face. – Seu filho ligou do Solar? – o guardião fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. – Claro que eu posso.

Sam e Pippin tiveram a impressão que o homem na linha parecia histérico, desesperado.

--- Ele descobriu a verdade, sabe que o senhor é um homem bom. – consolou Aragorn, falando suavemente com o outro. – Meus amigos também estão lá, não é certeza que morreram, quem disse isso? – os punhos dele se fecharam, mas manteve o tom seguro, irradiando confiança. - O Comissário vem para cá. Sim, é claro que vamos ajudar a encontrar seu filho. Antes de enviar a força policial, eu peço que o senhor me conceda algum tempo, ele deve estar vivo e não vão entregá-lo se o Beco for sitiado por policiais federais. – ele ouviu por mais algum tempo e levou a mão ao ouvido. – Eu mando notícias.

--- O que aconteceu agora? – questionou Pippin. – Pelas barbas do Gandalf, a coisa está ficando pretíssima!

Aragorn concordou com um leve maneio de cabeça e apanhou o celular, ligando para Éomer.

--- Onde você está? – mais uma vez o silêncio. A face de Aragorn ficou pálida e adquiriu uma estranha cor cinzenta. – Ilúvatar. – sibilou, levando os hobbits a loucura de preocupação. Aragorn ficou muito quieto, escutando o timbre forte do rohirrim antes de voltar a falar. – Não perca as esperanças, Éowyn é forte e se Gandalf disse que ela pode, nós temos que confiar na palavra dele. Éomer, a situação no Beco está se deteriorando, Zahrin está preparando um golpe armado e é questão de tempo até ficarmos presos aqui. – escutou um pouco e tornou, em tom gentil. – Ele vai saber e isso dará uma chance para Éowyn. Sim, eu sabia que podia contar com você, meu amigo. Até.

--- O que aconteceu com Éowyn? – perguntou Pippin, assustado.

Aragorn parecia cansado e triste. Rugas de preocupação surgiram em sua fronte e ele pareceu não enxergar os hobbits, imerso em pensamentos sombrios.

--- Passolargo? – chamou Sam de mansinho. – O que está acontecendo?

Um longo suspiro escapou dos lábios dele e ele sorriu brevemente.

--- Parece que vou precisar de toda ajuda possível. Temos pouco tempo. – sério, informou, sem tempo para preparar os dois. – Gandalf estava com Minos e Frodo quando o Solar veio abaixo, vocês sabem disso. Eu acredito que ele e Legolas combinaram alguma ação que culminou na destruição do edifício. Antes que eles o interrompessem com perguntas, Aragorn ergueu as mãos pedindo paciência e continuou – O filho do prefeito também estava lá. Legolas o levou para descobrir sobre as artimanhas realizadas contra o prefeito e reunir pai e filho. Isso não é tudo... O Minotauro encontrou com Lothíriel no hospital, antes de Merry chegar lá. Tentou seqüestrá-la. – o queixo dos dois caíram e Aragorn sentiu a agitação dominando os hobbits rapidamente para o desespero. – Éomer conseguiu atingi-lo, mas ele levou Éowyn.

--- Nós temos que salvá-la! – gritou Sam, alucinado. – Ele vai matá-la. Oh, Ilúvatar, como vamos salvar Frodo, Legolas e Gimli, além do jornalista e cuidar do Minotauro?!

--- O que está acontecendo?? - gemeu Pippin, transtornado. – Aragorn, o que vamos fazer?

Aragorn deu dois passos a frente e colocou as mãos nos ombros deles. Seu rosto voltou a ser dominado por determinação e confiança, tranqüilizando os amigos.

--- Tudo vai dar certo. – acalentou, com uma esperança que estava longe da que realmente sentia. – Primeiro, fale com Merry, Pippin, peça que ele traga as armas certas para nós, está bem?

--- Tudo bem. – o hobbit se apressou a cumprir o pedido, mais uma vez, atropelando o pobre Merry com a exigência a queima roupas. – Depois eu explico, corre para cá!

Aragorn sorriu para Sam.

--- Sam, nós vamos precisar da habilidade do Condado para ensinar as pessoas a reagirem, ok?

Sam tentou sorrir sem sucesso, mas maneou a cabeça, decidido. Os Escolhidos já haviam participado de muitas lutas juntos, aquela não seria a primeira. Porém, jamais estiveram com tantos deles espalhados em situações de perigo antes.

--- Então, vamos... – agitou Pippin, ansioso por começar logo o resgate.

Sam fitou o semblante novamente tenso de Aragorn.

--- Há mais, não é mesmo? Conte para nós, Passolargo. – tocou no ombro do guardião. – Nós queremos saber.

--- Quando Legolas escutou os Valar, a missão era simples. – iniciou Aragorn, preparando os meandros mentais para que os hobbits entendessem a conclusão final. – Recuperar uma relíquia sagrada. Há muito tempo perdida no oriente, ela foi parar nas mãos de um homem doente que vendera a alma aos servos de Melkor para conquistar o mundo através dos vícios dos homens. – ele pausou, atento às afirmações seguras dos dois. – Essa missão cabia a Frodo. Gandalf pediu para que ele esperasse um pouco, pois nossas missões são de um Escolhido, mas nós temos o direito de trabalhar em grupo.

--- Frodo foi sozinho. – concluiu Sam, sem entender a gravidade no rosto de Aragorn. – Minos o capturou, o homem terrível. A gente sabe disso, não importa que ele tenha vendido a alma.

--- É, não vai ser o primeiro... – emendou Pippin, a winchester pulou de um ombro para o outro. – Temos experiência com esse tipo de coisa...

Aragorn respirou profundamente e os dois silenciaram.

--- Meus amigos, Frodo recuperou a moeda com facilidade, porque como sabem, qualquer um dos Escolhidos pode cuidar de uma missão – Aragorn ajuntou, sério. - Ele só não saiu do Solar porque não quis.

O queixo de Pippin caiu.

--- Ele ficou preso... porque quis!?

--- Por que?

--- Frodo tinha um bom motivo, Pip. – tornou Aragorn, suavemente. - E não saiu do Solar porque encontrou a verdadeira missão que exigiria a nossa presença. – uma sombra velou os olhos cinzentos de Aragorn. – E mesmo depois de conseguir entregar a moeda, Frodo não pôde partir.

--- Que missão?

Aragorn capturou a atenção dos dois como se pudesse erguer um escudo em suas almas suas almas.

--- Temos que salvar Faramir. – dois pares de olhos arregalados cresceram vertiginosamente na frente de Aragorn, ele apertou os dedos nos ombros que segurava, transmitindo coragem e confiança. – Frodo só conseguiu devolver a moeda porque entregou ao Minotauro, _ele quem entregou a moeda _a Gandalf.

--- Espera! – vociferou Sam, atordoado. – Você está dizendo que o Minotauro, que trabalha para Minos entregou a moeda cobiçada para Gandalf? Não foi um tal de Morghan quem entregou?

--- Eu não estou entendendo... – replicou Pippin, num fio de voz.

--- Sim. – Aragorn tocou na face de Pippin e voltou a segurar seu ombro - É isso mesmo, Sam, Morghan _entregou a moeda_ para a Voz do Beco, como uma prova de boa vontade, mas foi muito mais que isso. – Aragorn fitou compadecido o ar perdido de Pippin e o olhar doloroso de Sam. Falou, baixinho. – Morghan, Minotauro e... Faramir. São a mesma pessoa. Ele é a nossa missão.

--- Por isso Frodo não quis partir. – falou Sam cabisbaixo.

--- Quando descobriu isso?! – Pippin não conseguia se recuperar do choque.

--- Apenas ontem, Peregrin. – avisou Aragorn, sério e triste, como se tivesse sido tarde demais e não pudesse suportar o fato. – Minos teve uma prova convicta da traição de Morghan e aumentou a pressão da Marca. Todos nós sentimos seus efeitos nessas últimas horas, até os El´s. – Aragorn afastou as mãos, fitando as faces pálidas dos dois. - Gandalf decidiu enfrentar Minos antes que algum de nós terminasse como Faramir, dominado pelas trevas através da ligação dos Escolhidos e da Marca.

--- Por que ele devolveu a moeda? – perguntou Sam, perplexo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, com um misto de confusão, descrença e medo nos olhos. – Estamos falando do mesmo Morghan? O Minotauro? – ante a confirmação de Aragorn, Sam se desesperou, andando de um lado para outro. – Não pode ser! O Minotauro é um monstro, ele matou, escravizou, torturou! Não pode ser!

Aragorn fitou o chão ouvindo o desabafo do hobbit. Ele tivera horas para digerir a notícia, refletir e decidir o que deveria fazer. Pippin e Sam tinham minutos. Fitou Pippin, e o hobbit continuava em silêncio de choque.

Por fim, Pippin falou. Suas palavras estavam cheias de dúvida e esperança.

--- Por que Faramir devolveu a moeda? – seus olhos estavam imensos na face pálida. – Ele não é de todo ruim, certo? A gente pode salvá-lo, não pode?

Sam parou de andar de um lado para o outro.

--- Eu não sei porque ele devolveu. – falou, lentamente. – Gandalf acha que Frodo conseguiu, de alguma forma, despertar a consciência de Faramir dentro do Minotauro. Ele quem sempre pôde usar a moeda, sendo um dos nossos, e Minos o controlava. – Aragorn suspirou, decido a ir até o fim daquela conversa difícil. – Mas não se enganem, meus amigos, ele é muito mais Minotauro do que Faramir agora. Algum poder demoníaco parece ter varrido a memória do que ele é na essência e mesmo Gandalf não soube dizer se não houve intenções escusas no ato de Morghan. – Aragorn sustentou o olhar desolado dos dois por algum tempo antes de prosseguir. – Faramir pôde ter levado a melhor e devolvido a moeda antes que Minos causasse mais males, ou, o Minotauro pretendia substituir Minos, como Zahrin pretende fazer. Não temos como saber.

--- Ele usaria a moeda para ele mesmo, se fosse assim. – concluiu Sam, parte lógica, parte esperança.

--- Foi a aposta de Gandalf e a minha. – concordou Aragorn. – Faramir nunca usou objetos mágicos para benefício próprio e muito menos para dominar outros seres. Frodo pode ter conseguido acessar a essência dele com a história do passado, quando ele recusou outro objeto mágico de poder. – Aragorn encolheu os ombros – Ou tenha sido qualquer outra coisa, eu não sei. Gandalf disse que ele não parecia ter consciência de si mesmo, alternando freqüentemente de humor e esquecendo o que dizia depois. – Aragorn tornou a focalizar a atenção nos dois. – Estava irreconhecível, sua voz não era a mesma. Só ao devolver a moeda que Gandalf o viu e mesmo assim, ele demorou a compreender que Morghan era Faramir.

--- Por que não contou antes? – questionou Sam, atônito. – Gandalf sabia!

--- Os magos têm formas diferentes de lidar com as informações, Sam. – ponderou Aragorn, sensatamente. – Poderíamos ter nos precipitado antes, eu não sei. Deve existir um motivo para Gandalf ter agido com o agiu e ter ido enfrentar Minos justamente nessa noite. – convicto, finalizou. – Nós devemos confiar nisso.

--- Então, ele não pode machucar Éowyn, pode? – replicou Pippin, engolindo as lágrimas, mas sua voz tremeu.

--- Podemos salvá-lo, não podemos? – repetiu Sam, os olhos brilhando de lágrimas contidas. – Você pode usar a moeda!

---Sim, a moeda!!! – Pippin quase gritou. – Podemos mandá-lo de volta para o Corredor! – ante o silêncio de Aragorn, ele insistiu. – Nós mandamos as crianças do Beco! Por que não ele?! Você pode, não pode?

Aragorn se viu, mais uma vez, responsável por reduzir a esperança dos dois ao pó. Aquilo só tornava a sua própria tristeza ainda mais difícil de suportar. Porém, ele manteve a face austera, inalterada e sua voz soou com o timbre duro do metal.

--- Não posso, Sam. Pippin, vocês sabem que eu não posso. – Aragorn esperou as palavras ultrapassarem a névoa de decepção. - Eu não mandaria Faramir, e sim, o Minotauro. Ele não conseguiria atravessar o Corredor.

--- Podemos matar o Minotauro e mandar o Faramir, não podemos? – a mente de Sam rodopiava qual caleidoscópio.

Aragorn quase sorriu. Ele mesmo pensara em todas aquelas alternativas. Gandalf desejara desesperadamente que fosse possível e se dispusera a enfrentar Minos, esperando que com a destruição dele, Faramir ficasse livre.

O fato de ter tentado machucar Lothíriel e ter seqüestrado Éowyn atestava claramente que o esforço do mago fora em vão. Morghan se tornara mais do que nunca o Minotauro.

Porém, no coração de Aragorn, ainda existia uma pequena esperança. Gandalf cuidara de semeá-la através do Corredor até Lothíriel.

--- Eu não sei, Sam. Nós vamos tentar. – garantiu Aragorn, convicto – Eu tentarei o que for possível e impossível para livrar nosso amigo deste fim.

--- Gandalf pode dominá-lo. – insistiu Sam, com anuência de Pippin.

--- Gandalf... – Aragorn apertou os olhos fechados e voltou a abri-los. Ilúvatar, ele seria o responsável por todas as más notícias naquele dia? – Gandalf não poderá nos ajudar agora, Sam. – suplantando o novo desespero que parecia assolar os hobbits, Aragorn contou rapidamente o que ocorrera com Lothíriel. Finalizou – Teremos que lutar contra todas as possibilidades, mas não podemos fraquejar. Nossos amigos dependem disso.

--- O que vamos fazer? Você disse que deveríamos salvá-lo! – murmurou Pippin. – Como? Eles não podiam ter conseguido matar Gandalf! Está no Manual! – incrédulo, o hobbit vacilou e o guardião segurou seu braço, com receio que Pippin desabasse no chão. – Oh, não, não! _Enquanto estivermos na verdade_ – citou, Pippin, estremecendo. – Faramir quebrou o capítulo I.

--- Nós temos que destruir o Minotauro antes que Faramir seja condenado, não é mesmo? – arriscou Sam, pálido. – Quando não tiver mais nada da sua essência, ele nunca mais voltará para o Corredor ou para o nosso lar em Valinor. Será uma sombra de maldade. – ele estremeceu – Como os espectros...

--- Temos que impedir que a maldade do Minotauro acabe de vez com as chances de Faramir retornar para nós. Temos que pará-lo antes que quebre mais algum código. – Aragorn soltou o ombro de Sam e o braço de Pippin. – Antes que a única coisa que possamos fazer seja enviar o Minotauro de volta para seu mestre.

--- O que vamos fazer então? – Pippin fitou a janela. – A manhã já chegou. O Beco estará sitiado em poucos minutos e todos os nossos amigos estão lá fora. – Pippin voltou o rosto para Aragorn e havia um certo horror estagnado em seu rosto. – Aragorn... Não podemos usar o Capítulo IV, não é mesmo?

Aragorn moveu a cabeça em dolorosa negativa.

--- Éomer nunca concordou. – disse num fio de voz. – De uma forma ou de outra, nós vamos perder Éomer ou Faramir. – ele deu um suspiro resignado e sacudiu os hobbits com o vigor em suas palavras seguintes. – Seja como for, ficar aqui conjeturando não vai adiantar. A manhã avança, há muito mais em jogo do que podemos ver e novas idéias surgem quando estamos em movimento. – Aragorn conferiu as armas sob o sobretudo e avançou para a porta, obrigando os hobbits a saírem do transe em que haviam caído. – Nós temos nossos amigos a caminho, outros para salvar e não podemos esquecer da responsabilidade para com os mortais no Beco.

--- Por que os Valar não disseram logo a Legolas o que teríamos que fazer? – perguntou Pippin, alcançando Aragorn com nova determinação em seu rosto.

Ele não sabia como resgatariam os amigos ou como ficaria o futuro, mas ainda sabia que faria todo o impossível.

Aragorn abriu a porta. O corredor estava vazio, já haviam desligado a musica da boate.

--- Eu não sei, mas isso é um consolo. Há estranhos caminhos sob nossos pés.– tocou no ombro de Pippin. – Vamos começaremos por salvar nossos amigos no Solar e controlar a situação no Beco.

--- Há reforço a caminho e vamos lutar ao lado da esperança. – proferiu Sam, recuperando a cor em suas faces. Apanhou a sacola com as munições extras e facas – Que os Valar nos ilumine!

* * *

**Capítulo II**

É permitido aos Escolhidos defender-se de ataques diretos em armas ou palavras, organizar exércitos e aconselhar chefes de Estado, deixando porém, sempre a última escolha para os mortais.

Não deve trair, emboscar ou organizar rebeliões com o intuito de aniquilar vidas, porém, se a missão estiver em risco, dentro da liberdade de escolha concedida por Ilúvatar, o Único, os Escolhidos podem e devem defender sua missão, usando os meios que suas consciências julgarem necessários.

Os Escolhidos devem preservar a vida, mas a missão acima de tudo. Lembrar-se que o destino de um homem está entrelaçado ao de todos. E antes que eles o saibam, Ilúvatar já concebeu seu caminho em uma palavra.

É permitido utilizar as armas confeccionadas por Aulë, as armaduras e escudos de Tulkas, ainda que a frente dos mortais. Os Escolhidos podem guardar seus presentes mágicos e usá-los, mas não podem depositar tais objetos, presenteá-los ou emprestá-los para nenhum além de sua corrente, com o perigo de perturbar a ordem dos elos e manter-se fadado ao destino daqueles que portaram seus instrumentos.

Parágrafo Único. – Estão comprometidos aqueles que gravarem a letra ou a rúnica de seus nomes no Manual.

* * *

**O Manual dos Escolhidos**. Capítulo II, As Armas da Missão. **Glorfindel**

* * *

E se lembrou de quando era uma criança

E de tudo o que vivera até ali

E decidiu entrar de vez naquela dança

- Se a via-crúcis virou circo, estou aqui.

E nisso o sol cegou seus olhos

E então Maria Lúcia ele reconheceu

Ela trazia a Winchester 22

A arma que seu primo Pablo lhe deu

- Jeremias, eu sou homem. Coisa que você não é

E não atiro pelas costas, não.

Olha prá cá filha da puta sem vergonha

Dá uma olhada no meu sangue

E vem sentir o teu perdão

E Santo Cristo com a Winchester 22

Deu cinco tiros no bandido traidor

Maria Lúcia se arrependeu depois

E morreu junto com João, seu protetor

* * *

**Mellon**

Os três Escolhidos, membros da Comitiva do Anel, desceram os elevadores fechados por grades de ferro. Aragorn a frente vasculhava o movimento final do Fantasma, Pippin atrás com winchester em punho, Sam ao lado dele, a bereta em uma mão, a mala na outra.

O salão principal do Fantasma estava vazio. A Boca ainda aberta para a manhã que começava lá fora. Alguns garçons varriam a bagunça deixada pelos jovens, o barman recolhia aqueles que haviam exagerado na dose e foram deixados para trás pelos amigos.

O elevador pousou no térreo com o rangido que não era ouvido no estupor da agitação da madrugada. Aragorn puxou a grade de ferro para o lado, uma parte da sua mente trabalhando quanto ao rumo a seguir, os olhos cinzentos capturando a tranqüilidade do Fantasma. Algo sempre estranho depois das noites alucinadas no lugar.

--- Até aqui, tudo bem. – falou Pippin colocando a winchester no ombro.

Aragorn pisou no salão e ouviu o barulho de vidro quebrando. Voltou o rosto para o garçom parado a porta, a bandeja em sua mão estava no chão, juntamente com centenas de cacos de vidro em copos estilhaçados.

Um grito alto veio do Beco.

--- Zahrin! – gritou o garçom correndo para fechar a Boca do Fantasma.

--- Ah, merda! – exclamou Sam – Tarde demais!

O corpo do rapaz executou uma dança frenética com centenas de balas atravessando sua carne. Os braços balançando para os lados como uma boneca de panos. Atrás dele via-se homens armados até os dentes e disparos altos na Treze, mulheres e homens gritando em correria alucinada.

--- Protejam-se! – gritou Aragorn para os hobbits.

Aragorn se jogou para baixo, escorregando no chão liso do Fantasma para frente, num reflexo automático, a sua mão procurou a bereta dentro do casaco. A horda dos assassinos de Zahrin entrou passando por cima do corpo do garçom. O guardião aterrisou com o corpo de lado, desprotegido no meio do Salão, cinco segundos para mirar, apertando os olhos cinzentos na direção de Zahrin, apontou e disparou três vezes. O homem também se jogou no chão e seus assassinos se espalharam à direita e a esquerda.

--- Fechem as portas! – gritou Zahrin – Eles não podem escapar!

Pippin havia pulado para a plataforma da esquerda. Havia uma barra de metal no centro e em poucas horas antes, a galera do BDSM tinha apresentado um showzinho em homenagem a Dama e o Arqueiro. O hobbit usou a barra para se erguer e meteu a mão na winchester, a explosão dos projéteis deixou o hobbit meio surdo e ele levou alguns instantes para perceber que era o alvo dos assassinos. Girou na barra para pegar o embalo e saltou, escorregando sem equilíbrio nos utensílios esquecidos pelos performistas.

Puta que o pariu! – gritou Pippin, caindo contra as pernas de um dos assassinos. A violência do choque derrubou o homem, mas os mercenários de Zahrin eram bem treinados e logo o homem aproveitou a proximidade e meteu o cano da espingarda na cara do hobbit.

Pippin engoliu em seco quando um grande círculo preto na sua face.

Aragorn girou o corpo diversas vezes rolando do centro do salão para o lateral, enquanto o rastro de balas ininterruptas locomovia o ar a sua volta. Ele se colocou de joelhos, a mão livre apanhando uma das facas, por alguns instantes, plenamente exposto à mira de Zahrin Fechou um dos olhos, disparando sem pensar furiosamente contra Zahrin. Virou o rosto e lançou o objeto metálico na direção da barra. A lâmina cintilou em seu trajeto rápido, indo se alojar, perfeitamente na testa do homem.

Zahrin fez uma pausa. Estava sem balas, com um clique baixo, o assassino liberou o pente vazio que caiu com estrépito no chão. Seus olhos ficaram grudados com uma determinação insana no rosto do Ilusionista. Apanhou o pente novo gritando para seus homens.

--- Mate todos!

--- Sam! – gritou Aragorn, num aviso.

--- Deixa comigo!

Sam estava escondido atrás do balcão de apostas e se ergueu com as pistolas em punho. Da plataforma a direita, o hobbit, estendeu os braços e meteu o dedo no gatilho das semi-automáticas espalhando chumbo grosso como fogos de artifício. Os assassinos de Zahrin identificaram o hobbit e devolveram a munição sem piedade.

A bereta nas mãos de Aragorn cuspiu sua última bala e o pente caiu no chão. Ele apanhou uma das facas, mas não pôde atirar a lâmina na direção do homem que estava atirando na direção de Sam. Os mercenários se precipitaram na sua direção, um deles batendo com o cano da arma na cabeça do guardião, o outro segurou seu braço, tentando arrancar a faca.

_--- PEGUE A MOEDA! - _gritou Zahrin, correndo na direção de Aragorn.

Pippin curtiu o choque do alívio com a faca alojada no pomo de adão do seu agressor, jogando o braço para o lado com um golpe duro no cano da arma. A espingarda disparou ao bater no chão e Pippin gritou ao ver um dos assassinos descendo o chumbo grosso contra o barman. O pobre homem havia corrido para a plataforma de som, sendo alvejado instantaneamente na cabeça.

Pippin apanhou a espingarda e rodopiou no chão, fincou o joelho no piso e mirou a arma, louco para devolver o favor ao assassino.

Click.

"PORRA ERÜ, ACABOU A MUNIÇÃO!".

O assassino o olhou cheio de desprezo e prazer evidente, ignorou a própria arma, andando com calma na direção do hobbit. Ele nunca fora com as fuças dos seguranças do Fantasma.

"FODA-SE", pensou o hobbit, VAI NO MANO A MANO".

--- CONDADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - Pippin ergueu com tudo, gritando furioso enquanto o assassino vinha na sua direção também correndo. Os dois se chocaram e caíram abaixo da plataforma de som.

A loucura completa se abateu no salão de danças do Fantasma, quando o barman caiu espalhando sangue e miolos sobre o aparelho de som do DJ. A música frenética que havia embalado os corpos suados dos jovens explodiu nos ouvidos dos assassinos e os atarefados membros da comitiva. As luzes estroboscópicas foram acionadas em círculos de luzes prateadas, azuis e douradas, junto com jatos de gelo seco.

_-- Alguém desliga essa porra! – gritou um dos assassinos. – Desliga! Desliga!_

As palmas da canção retumbaram altas, estapeando os sentidos dos assassinos.

_  
Cuz You're So Good, And You're So Fine _

_**(Porque você é tão bom, tão legal)  
**__Got Me Sayin Crazy Things, Listen _

_**(Você me faz dizer coisas loucas, escute)  
**__I Aint Ever Met A Man Like That No!_

_**(EU nunca conheci um homem assim) Não!  
**__I Aint Ever Fell So Far, So Fast _

_**(Nunca me apaixonei tão rápido, tão rápido)  
**__You Can Turn Me On, Throw Me Off Track _

_**(Você me excita, me tira dos eixos)**__  
Boy You Do It, Do It _

_**Rapaz você faz, faz!**__  
You Do It, Do It You do it well!_

_**Faz, faz, faz isso tão bem!**_

Pippin aproveitou a distração e cravou seus dentes na mão do homem, os dois enrolados no chão, o hobbit muito fulo da vida.

--- AHHH! – sem piedade, o hobbit arrancou um pedaço da carne e cuspiu o sangue no chão. O homem agarrou seu pescoço banhando o Tûk com sangue. Pippin estava pronto para ele, cravou a faca na altura do abdômen e se afastou aos tropeços para trás.

Outro assassino urrou na sua direção. O hobbit arregalou os olhos e avançou pra frente, tentando arrancar a faca do homem que ganindo de dor. Era sua última.

--- De novo? – Pippin resmungou. – Dá um tempo, Erü!

--- _PIPPIN ABAIXA!_ – o grito de Sam culminou no tempo preciso para Pippin se jogar no chão e receber os cartuchos vazios da bereta sobre sua cabeça.

Os berros da cantora em um remix alucinante foram suplantados pelos disparos das armas de fogo, os gritos de dor e luta. Alguém deve ter tido a péssima idéia de buscar refúgio no Fantasma, porque a Boca foi aberta com estrondo e dezenas de garotos de programa entraram no salão.

Baby no need For False Pretenses

_**Querido, não é necessário desculpas esfarrapadas  
**_Think You Just Shocked Me To My Senses

_**Acho que você apenas provocou um curto-circuito  
**_Everything That You Do Feels Right

_**Tudo que você faz é tão certo  
**_Do It, Do It Do It, Do It All Night

_**Faça, Faça, Faça isso a noite inteira!  
**_

Aragorn erguera o corpo e atingira o rosto do homem que o apunhalara aproveitando que a cabeça doía miseravelmente e não fazia mal nenhum arrebentá-la de dor para se livrar daquela companhia indesejada. Com o segundo de hesitação, o guardião aplicou um gancho de direita no outro e sua mão ficou livre para girar, em um movimento curto fincando a faca na garganta do que atingira antes. O rosto do homem estava sujo de sangue, provavelmente, do corte aberto na sua própria cabeça com o golpe.

Virou-se para Zahrin, que na corrida para apanhar a moeda, viera a toda, mas parou, hesitante, ao se ver frente a frente com o Ilusionista. Seu rosto, uma mascara implacável, respingado de sangue e mesmo sem arma , não havia um pingo de receio no rosto talhado em pedra. A visão de tal determinação e fúria, sem um pingo de medo, assolou o líder com um novo tipo de covardia.

Aragorn avançou para Zahrin imaginando acertadamente que o líder estava se perguntando onde estavam seus assassinos. Tão logo deu um passo a frente, Zahrin deu-lhe as costas e correu.

Uma expressão de nojo cruzou o rosto do antigo dúnedain, mas Aragorn cruzou o salão correndo atrás do homem. Um dos assassinos de Zahrin deve ter percebido que o líder mudara de idéia e se sobrevivesse ao ataque, ele ficaria muito zangado com os homens bem pagos. Aragorn virou-se a tempo de bloquear o ataque dele, girou o quadril jogando a perna direita para cima, atingindo o maxilar do homem com violência. Ele girou e caiu.

Aragorn voltou mais uma vez para a Boca do Fantasma, vendo Zahrin escapar para fora, gritando algo sobre o ombro antes de saltar a grade de ferro da escada. Lá fora, a confusão estava armada e era bem provável que o homem fosse buscar reforços.

De qualquer forma, os que sobraram vivos, compartilharam a idéia de Zahrin, e também acharam que era mais fácil se reagruparem, pois foram, mancando e sangrando atrás de seu líder.

O Ilusionista se viu frente a frente com dezenas de garotos e garotas de programa da Treze e da Sete, tremendo de medo e aterrorizados.

O som estava tão alto que Aragorn não conseguiu ouvir uma única palavra do que diziam.

Ele fez um sinal para fecharem a porta. Dois rapazes correram para trancar a Boca, mas ainda deixarem alguns amigos entrarem.

A música arranhou ao levar os disparos de Sam e do assassino. Os aplausos e a batida forte da cantora resvalaram para o barulho de carros de corrida. Pippin saltou para a plataforma do som e apanhou a sacola jogada por Sam na sua direção, abaixou para apanhar munição.

_Baby you got the keys_

_**Querido você tem as chaves**_

_Shut up and drive!_

_**Cale a boca e dirija!**_

--- Desliga isso, Sam!

Pippin levantou com pentes da pistola na mão e uma faca entre os dentes. Ao ver Aragorn sozinho em frente aos garotos do Beco, Pippin voltou-se depressa para desligar a música. A mesa de som estava irremediavelmente perfurada por balas e estilhaços de vidro.

- Ah, qual é! – vociferou o hobbit, irritado. Bateu com o punho fechado no botão danificado.

O salão piscou varrendo spot de luzes contra o guardião imóvel e as dezenas de rostos assustados. Uma voz debochada soou no último volume.

_At worse I was feeling bad for a while_

_**(Na pior das hipóteses, eu me sinto mal por algum tempo)**_

_But know a just smile_

_**Mas agora eu simplesmente sorrio!**_

_I go ahead and just smile! Smile!_

_**Eu vou em frente e sorrio!**_

--- Sam! – gritou Aragorn, num claro pedido para acabar com a barulheira.

Sam se juntou a Pippin. A mesa começou a estalar com fagulhas elétricas e os dois deram um salto para trás.

Novos sons de palmas e um ritmo de balada, nova voz feminina explodindo ao redor em tom apaixonado

Aragorn suspirou resignado e fez um sinal para os garotos o seguirem.

You're everything I wanted to be.

_**Você é tudo o que eu gostaria de ser.**_

If you could only see,

_**Se ao menos você pudesse ver,**_

Your heart belongs to me.

_**Seu coração pertence a mim**_

I love you so much, I'm yearning for your touch.

_**Eu te amo tanto! Estou desesperada pelo seu toque**_

Come and set me free,

_**Venha e me liberte**_

Forever yours I'll be,

_**Serei sua para sempre**_

Baby won't you come and take this pain away.

_**Querido, você não virá para me livrar dessa dor?.**_

Sam se agachou engatinhando atrás da mesa e puxou os fios da tomada. A voz da moça desafinou e desligou. Os canos de gelo seco espirraram alguns jatos antes de murcharem, pingando o pó branco no chão. Pippin contornou a mesa e retirou a faca da boca.

--- Agora sim! – falou Sam e bateu no lado da cabeça, atordoado com o zumbido nos ouvidos. – Diabo, fiquei surdo!

_Por favor, Ilusionista, você tem que ajudar a gente! Está uma guerra lá fora. _

_Deixa a gente ficar aqui, por favor, por favor!_

--- O quê?! – gritou Sam, tentando peneirar os suplícios dos jovens ao forte _tum tum tum_ e _zum zum zum_ nos ouvidos. – Pippin!

--- Estou bem ao seu lado, Sammy. – avisou Pippin, pálido com um bonito hematoma na face. – Não precisa gritar.

--- O QUê?!

--- Esquece. – Pippin agarrou Sam pela gola da camisa, outrora esfarrapada e agora, manchada de sangue. Os dois saltaram da plataforma para o salão. – bom, a gente queria mesmo falar com esse povo, né?

Sam bateu no ouvido mais uma vez e fixou um olhar esgazeado para o amigo.

--- Quê?!

--- Isso vai passar logo. – disse Aragorn analisando os dois rapidamente. Apesar do sangue, ferimentos e hematomas, eles não haviam levado nenhum tiro. "Graças a Ilúvatar por pequenos milagres", pensou o guardião.

O grupo do Beco se reunira silenciosamente ao redor dele, seguindo-o com passos incertos até os hobbits. Eles também carregavam marcas de lutas Aragorn, ponderou – A manhã sequer começou e há muitos feridos. – ele contraiu o rosto, insatisfeito com os corpos dos assassinos no chão. – E mortos... - Maneou a cabeça, com um olhar triste para os funcionários do Fantasma. Seriam os próximos a encararem a moeda. "Não mais".

O semblante dele era tão austero e sério que ninguém ousou dizer nada.

--- Ciliane. – apontou Aragorn fazendo a moça piscar surpresa. – Vá até a janela do andar superior. – indicou o rapaz ao lado, apesar da estranha aparência, com cabelo roxo e piercing na sobrancelha, Aragorn achou que ele tremia menos que a maioria e também era forte. – Deigo vá com ela. Vamos ver o que Zahrin está fazendo lá fora.

--- Você pretende sair? – inquiriu Deigo.

--- Eu preciso.

--- Deveria usar a moeda! – sugeriu uma das garotas, em um coro uniforme. –A gente desapareceria daqui! É bem melhor do que ficar na Treze – ela rompeu em choro, mas falou com raiva. – Os idiotas me bateram, roubaram todo o meu dinheiro da noite!

--- Seria melhor do que suportar o Zahrin. – anuiu outro, com voz afetada. – Quando o Minotauro chegar, ninguém vai se importar com a gente! O babado vai ser fortíssimo!

Aragorn fez um sinal e eles se calaram. Sam continuava puxando o lóbulo da orelha e Pippin se entreteve em recarregar as armas, os ouvidos atentos a conversa.

--- Não posso usar a moeda. – as faces murcharam e a menina chorou mais alto. – Não funciona assim. – Aragorn fitou-a com pena, mas sabia que a maioria não conseguiria atravessar o Corredor. Eles estavam com medo, era verdade, mas só queriam sobreviver e não mudar de vida. Ajuntou, sério. - Sinto muito. – ele indicou o andar de cima. Sua voz ressoou com autoridade no timbre suave. – Vamos, façam o que eu estou pedindo.

Deigo e Ciliane assentiram, entraram no elevador. Aragorn fitou o trabalho de Pippin e jogou para ele as armas sem munição. Sam se agachou também e rapidamente, os dois separaram pentes, recarregaram as pistolas, a winchester e guardaram tudo que podiam nas roupas.

--- Você podia jogar a moeda e sumir então.. – sugeriu a menina que chorava, assustada ao ver os três se armando – Não morreria na briga!

Houve uma rápida concordância geral. Aragorn maneou a cabeça em negativa, passou entre o grupo esperançoso e rumou para a porta do Fantasma.

Com o grupo em seus calcanhares.

--- Poderia voltar depois! Por favor, Ilusionista. – pediu outro.

--- Sei não.. – replicou Pippin, após ter finalizado a tarefa de conferir a munição. Ele bem sabia que Aragorn não usaria a moeda consigo próprio. Os Escolhidos nunca deixavam suas missões. Aquela parte do capítulo fora sugerida pelo próprio Elessar. Ponderou, pensativo – Acho que vamos precisar de mais do que isso.

--- Eu não ouvi. – Sam suspirou, desolado. Maldição, pensou, nem Bilbo, velhinho rumo aos Portos no fim da vida, tinha ficado tão surdo quanto ele.

Aragorn fez um sinal para ficarem quietos, ignorando as suplicas. Apanhou os braços do garçom arrastando o corpo inerte para o canto com uma expressão dura, seus olhos cintilando de piedade e fúria. Ele trabalhava tempo suficiente no Beco para conhecer todo mundo e lembrava perfeitamente quando aquele rapaz deixara a Sete, satisfeito por ter um emprego decente. Agachou-se ao lado do rapaz e fechou seus olhos.

O respeito que havia em seu ato fez com que um dos garotos tirasse a jaqueta e entregasse para o Ilusionista cobrir o rapaz.

Decidido, Aragorn se levantou e abriu a porta só um pouco. Viu vários garotos do lado de fora correndo, os mercenários haviam empurrado caçambas e carros, fechando a entrada do Beco e atiravam pra cima, fazendo com que os poucos que se atreveram a chegar até ali, corressem assustados de volta para a Sete.

--- Covardes. – replicou, cerrando os dentes.

Um deles o viu e atirou na sua direção. O guardião recuou o rosto e fechou a porta rapidamente. O som do tiro ribombou no metal e o grupo saltou para trás, com alguns gritos femininos.

Aragorn percorreu a superfície da porta. Seu rosto mais uma vez concentrado avaliando a situação.

--- Estamos presos! – choramingou uma voz. – Vamos morrer de qualquer jeito!

--- Depende da forma como vocês vêem a situação. – falou Aragorn. O timbre calmo teve o efeito de recuar a histeria em massa. – Podem estar presos aqui ou estarem seguros, com chances de lutar. – ele silenciou e avaliou o salão. – Eu acho que o balcão deve ser o suficiente para reforçar a entrada.

Pippin empurrou Sam e apontou para o balcão. Os dois rumaram para lá, Aragorn olhou para cima, em um estudo claro das entradas do Fantasma.

--- Deixa comigo. – falou um dos rapazes colocando-se a frente de Aragorn. – Eu ajudo.

--- Eu também. – replicou outro. Logo todos os garotos foram até o balcão e com gritos de força e incentivo, começaram a deslizar o pesado balcão até a porta.

Aragorn franziu o cenho. O celular tocou e ele apanhou o aparelho, sem identificar a número. Às vezes, ele tinha impressão que o mundo inteiro tinha o numero do seu telefone, mas sabia muito bem quem estava ligando.

Muniu-se de paciência e atendeu a chamada.

"_Então, você tomou conta da minha boate, não foi?! _A voz de Zahrin cuspia ódio e Aragorn não respondeu. Indicou a saída dos fundos e o grupo se dividiu. _"Eu sabia que você estava ao lado do Minotauro! Traidor, eu vou acabar com você, mesmo que para isso, eu tenha que destruir o Fantasma!"_

Aragorn apertou os lábios e não respondeu. Seu silêncio irritou ainda mais o homem.

"_Você venceu essa, meu chapa, mas eu vou buscar seus amiguinhos no Solar. Pode ficar com esses prostitutos usados para você. Quem sabe eu não convenço seu amiguinho Arqueiro a ser bonzinho comigo, hein? Meu gosto é bem diverso do Minotauro". _O homem riu alto e um coro de risadas grotescas seguiu o líder. _"Pense nisso, Ilusionista. Quero ver você desaparecer agora!"_

O guardião rilhou os dentes com raiva, mas se manteve silencioso, apenas ouvindo os ruídos ao fundo da voz nauseante de Zahrin. A ligação foi cortada e ele relaxou os punhos fechados. Seu olhar era tão terrível que Deigo tendo voltado para falar da situação, engoliu as palavras e fitou o Ilusionista com receio.

--- Pode falar.

--- Tem cinco homens de Zahrin na entrada do Beco. – Deigo engoliu em seco, mas continuou. – Todo mundo sumiu, mas tem mais dois patrulhando a Treze. A Ciliane ficou lá, vigiando.

Aragorn ficou em silêncio. Sua mente analisava os sons que ouvira, além das palavras torpes de Zahrin. Rodas de um carro pesado.

--- Ele está nos fundos. – falou baixinho, para si próprio. – Na caçamba de lixo. Espere que eu saia por lá. – Aragorn avaliou os jovens concentrados no salão. Sam estabelecera uma divisão de tarefas.

Aos gritos.

Estava surdo ainda, mas os jovens se apressaram a obedecê-lo, julgando que Sam estava bravo.

--- Na cozinha, na sala de máquinas. – instruía Pippin, sua voz cantante e jovial percorrendo o salão. – Reúnam tudo que possa ser usado como arma. – apontou para outro. – Vocês, ora ora, o que estão pensando? Recolham esses cadáveres, certo? – Pippin se abaixou e cobriu o corpo do garçom com o casaco.

--- EI, VOCÊS AÍ, VASCULHEM ENTRADAS E SAÍDAS! – falou Sam, aparentemente, sem perceber o quanto gritava. Gesticulou, enquanto cobria o que havia sobrado do rosto do barman.– NÃO FIQUEM PARADOS, HÁ MUITO QUE FAZER!

Todos correram para executar as ordens e as tarefas pareceram ter o poder de afastar o medo, agora que se sentiam incentivados a lutarem pela própria vida.

Aragorn cruzou o salão até o elevador, olhou para cima estudando as estruturas de metal até o teto, os andares que terminavam em pódios flutuantes para as dançarinas, as barras de ferro que serviam para a descida rápida de seguranças, funcionários e rapazes embriagados.

Deigo continuou nos calcanhares do Ilusionista. Ainda estava espantado como aqueles homens tinham lutado e como Zahrin correra dele, mesmo sem o Ilusionista tirar a moeda do bolso.

Pippin voltou satisfeito para o lado do guardião.

--- É, dá para dar um jeito. Eles ficarão bem. – Pippin seguiu o caminho da atenção de Aragorn. – O que foi?

--- Zahrin está esperando com seus homens na saída do Fantasma, na Sete, perto da caçamba. – proferiu Aragorn. – Eu ouvi o caminhão da coleta.

--- Vocês não podem sair por lá – opinou Deigo. – E pela frente também não. – coçou o queixo e a corrente do piercing tilintou. – Ao menos eles não podem entrar.

Aragorn concordou com um aceno e estudou o rapaz atentamente.

--- Também não posso ficar aqui. O risco para vocês é maior. – o guardião apertou os lábios e ponderou, em tom baixo. – E meus amigos estão correndo perigo. Voltou os olhos cinzentos para o rapaz. --- Há coragem em você, Deigo?

O garoto de programa pensou um pouco antes de responder. Lembrou da infância, crescendo entre surras do padrasto e dos amiguinhos, para depois surrar o padrasto e os amigos crescidos. Entrou na marginalidade, vendeu o corpo e enganara muitas pessoas até chegar na Sete e virar escravo. Mas tinha amigos de verdade por ali, cuidava para não mexer com ninguém ou exagerar nas drogas. O fato era que sua vida era uma merda de doer, como havia dito uma vez o Arqueiro, mas era sua. E ele não ia deixar ninguém tirar isso, mesmo que sua vida não valesse nada para ninguém.

--- Ele está pensando... – sussurrou Pippin para o recém-chegado Sam. Aragorn levou o indicador aos lábios e esperou a reflexão do rapaz de cabelos roxos.

Deigo fitou o homem a sua frente. Pela primeira vez, ele estava frente a frente com o famoso Ilusionista. E o homem sabia seu nome. Ele tinha a postura de alguém com autoridade, não machucava ninguém, mas sabia lutar, se defender e bem que podia cair fora do Beco. Alguém havia dito que o Ilusionista namorava uma modelo de sucesso e por isso, não queria nada com as garotas dali. Não fazia o menor sentido aquele homem no Beco, mas ele estava ali.

Pela primeira vez, os sinos tocaram na cabecinha oca de Deigo e ele sorriu. Ele estava ali por eles então. Deus não andava tão ocupado quanto ele acreditava desde pequeno.

Sua vida era uma merda de doer, mas era dele.

--- Minha coragem não é muita, senhor Ilusionista. – replicou, num tom respeitoso que não usara com ninguém na vida antes - Mas terá que ser suficiente.

Aragorn deu um brando sorriso de alivio. Não podia estar em todos os cantos do Beco ao mesmo tempo, mas sua eterna alma de guardião não conseguia deixar ninguém desprotegido para trás. Sua natureza de Rei estava fadada a garantir a segurança de todos.

--- É o suficiente. – proferiu, convicto transmitindo segurança. – Cuide para que ninguém saía daqui. Não deixe ninguém entrar até tudo terminar, exceto, aqueles que buscarem refúgio.

--- E como vou saber se não são os homens do Zahrin, do Minotauro? – falou Deigo, apreensivo. – Num sei não, Ilusionista, eu posso abrir a porta para um traidor e a gente morre num piscar de olhos.

Aragorn pensou um pouco.

--- Eu vou mandar quem puder para cá. – o guardião retirou as armas e estendeu para Deigo. – Eu sei que alguns de vocês sabem como usar isso. – sua voz não parecia satisfeita com o fato, mas Aragorn não entrou em detalhes. – Só abra a porta se ouvir a senha. Pode ter certeza absoluta que somente os amigos vão entrar.

Deigo conferiu o pente, travou a arma e fitou o homem.

--- Tudo bem, eu confio na sua palavra. – franziu a testa. - Qual a senha?

Aragorn sorriu.

--- Mellon.

Deigo sorriu também experimentando a palavra. Era tão nova e refrescante como uma chuva de verão, diferente e inusitada. Ninguém teria como saber.

Sam abriu a boca e puxou as orelhas. Um POC explodiu seus tímpanos e ele voltou a ouvir o som ao redor.

--- Bom, se não podemos sair pela frente ou pelos fundos, o que vamos fazer? – retomou o hobbit, agitado com todos os acontecimentos, mas a mente concentrada em salvar os amigos. – Estamos perdendo tempo, Passo... er... Ilusionista.

--- Ao trabalho, Deigo. – incitou Aragorn.

--- Nós vamos contar tudo o que tá rolando por aqui, certo? – sugeriu Deigo, subitamente animado – Passamos as coordenadas da Treze para vocês pelo celular!

--- Boa idéia. – elogiou Aragorn e fechou a expressão em aviso. – Essas armas, cuidado com o que vão fazer. Vou ficar muito insatisfeito se usarem para outra coisa que não seja a defesa.

--- Claro que não! – garantiu Deigo, disparando com a munição nas mãos, chamando outros garotos que já haviam usado aqueles brinquedinhos antes.

--- Você deu sua munição! – exclamou Pippin, a winchester no ombro, pouco satisfeito. – Sei não...

Aragorn repuxou os lábios para o canto, pensativo.

--- Eu não gosto dessas armas, de qualquer forma. – fitou o teto mais uma vez e conferiu o relógio no pulso. – Temos pouco tempo antes que Max resolva tentar resgatar o filho e a polícia invada o Beco. Mestre Gamgi, eu acho que só tem uma alternativa para sair.

Os dois hobbits olharam para cima.

--- Ah, merda... – resmungou Sam, eloqüente.

_I&I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&I&I&I_

Zahrin não ficara ocioso. Dividiu seus homens e mandou um grupo subir a Sete. É claro que não dissera nada ao Ilusionista, mas o Minotauro já dera sinais de estar chegando e os homens do infame auxiliar de Minos que não se bandearam para o seu lado, também se armavam até os dentes.

O Minotauro havia acabado com ele no passado. Zahrin não era uma pessoa de muita coragem, seu negócio era força alheia, chantagem e armas pesadas. Ele acreditava que sem Minos e a Moeda, ele teria a chance de se vingar do Minotauro e recuperar o Beco.

De qualquer forma, Zahrin ia garantir que o Ilusionista e a moeda não se tornassem armas contra ele. Seus assassinos chegaram com os galões e colocaram os pesados tambores junto à porta.

--- Já sabem. – falou para os homens na saída da Sete. – Ao meu sinal, podem atear fogo no Fantasma. – fitou a porta da boate com ódio e replicou – Melhor no chão do que com os outros. Encarou seus capangas particulares. – Vem, nós temos um serviço de _coleta_ lá no Solar.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Os Escolhidos vivem movidos pela honra, coragem, lealdade e amor, para a glória de Ilúvatar e para vivificar as árvores de Yavanna, refletindo seu brilho em Valinor e nos orbes ainda escuros de Arda.

E por isso, é concedido a eles o privilégio eterno da verdadeira amizade.

O abrigo, a paixão e a emoção pura do amor infinito.

A compaixão e a piedade aos que incorrem no erro.

A força do exemplo, o impulso da luta e a inspiração da coragem.

Aos Escolhidos é permitido unir-se aos seus pares, seja de amor ou amizade, e por eles se tornarem responsáveis, fieis e devotos, até que o brilho das duas árvores de Yavanna voltarem a florescer no mundo.

_Direitos_

Caminhar ao lado de seus elos, seja em Tol Eressëa, Valinor, nos Corredores ou em Arda. Prevenir que sofra o mal, interceder por suas dores, usufruir as alegrias de seu amor, conceber filhos e retornar de suas missões, caso um deles estejam em perigo.

Aos solitários é concedido o direito a companheiros de jornadas em Arda, elos partidos com o seu retorno, mas jamais perdidos, desde que honrem seus pares e zelem pelos seus caminhos.

_Deveres_

Protegê-los do mal contra os outros ou si próprios. Evitar que caiam nas trevas, mas se ocorrer, não se unir a eles repudiando as forças sombrias que ainda jazem na terra. Aconselhar a prudência e ao respeito aos conselhos dos Antigos, as inspirações dos Valar e a honrar as leis que os regem, expostos nesses capítulos.

É proibido distorcer o destino dos mortais para seu próprio proveito, emoção ou herança genética, a não ser que sejam preservados os direitos deste capítulo e com a anuência do Conselho de Maxahánaxar

É proibido partir os elos sagrados da corrente formada e, caso ocorra, os elos partidos devem solicitar a benção dos Valar para que o vazio das sombras não os encham de desespero e os levem a caminhos escuros sem retorno, comprometendo outros elos ou mortais ao desviar de seus caminhos.

**O Manual dos Escolhidos**. Capítulo III, Da União, Amor e Família.

* * *

**O Mundo aos teus Pés**

As ruínas bloquearam as portas e janelas, passagens de estanho, obelisco, rocha e pedregulhos, estranhas gemas e artifícios tecnológicos em curto circuito tornaram o Solar do Minotauro um túmulo.

Concebido para impedir a entrada e a saída de habitantes, visitantes ou invasores, o Solar estava cerrado como uma boca de dentes afiados, fechados numa eterna e ferrenha carranca

Goa calculou que a energia do Mago e de Minos haviam colocado a pique a parte tecnológica. Felizmente para eles, Gimli tinha uma experiência fantástica no assunto trabalhar com pedras. Não era a toa que se tornara o Lorde das Cavernas Cintilantes, pelas graças de Éomer, quando ele se tornara o Rei de Rohan.

O problema era que na época, algumas "Erinhas" atrás, Gimli contara com uma força de anões de Eriador para fazer brilhar ainda mais as fantásticas gemas de Aglarond.

O Arqueiro tentou calcular quanto tempo estavam derrubando portas, paredes e escavando com as mãos a passagem até o hobbit. Uma puta sorte, pensou o elfo, que o baixinho ainda conseguisse cantar por horas a fio dando indicação para que direção seguir. Quando ele se cansava, Sabita fingia que a parede era seu novo conjunto de baterias.

A menina-Morfeu se saíra bem e Goa trabalhava com mais afinco para arrancar a moça de lá. O Arqueiro ficou feliz pelo amigo, Ilúvatar sabia como Goa era bondoso com as piores mulheres do mundo, mas desta vez, ele havia acertado na mão, achando uma jóia rara entre rochas embrutecidas.

O Arqueiro suspirou de cansaço. Visitar as Cavernas Cintilantes ao lado de Gimli na Quarta-Era tinha sido um negócio completamente diferente. Aglarond era de fato um deslumbre, e nem mesmo seu desgosto a ambientes fechados pôde fechar a boca do elfo diante do brilho das gemas.

--- Tudo bem contigo, elfo? – perguntou Goa, pela milésima vez. Uma ruga de preocupação havia colocado uma cratera em sua fronte, mas o machado dele tinha serviço e Goa não ficava parado.

O Arqueiro esfregou a nuca com força e limitou-se a aquiescer com um gesto curto. Não podia perder a voz do amigo dos sentidos e até o elfo tinha que confessar que era um trabalho complicado. O louro já estava zonzo com o pouco oxigênio e o silencio dos Valar não ajudava em nada.

Entre uma estocada e outra, Goa comemorou quando a última rocha trincou. Um alívio de ribombar o coração, pois ele já tinha distendido um músculo naquela parede até achar o seu centro. Um pouco mais e ela cederia. Era melhor mesmo, porque caso contrário, seu braço cederia primeiro, mas não disse nada ao Arqueiro. O bom amigo elfo já estava com uma cor pálida fosforescente naquele lugar.

--- Bem, você acha que eu tenho chances? – reiniciou Goa, na tentativa de distrair o elfo. Mirou no centro e continuou metendo bronca na parede.

--- Depende deles. – repetiu o Arqueiro, com suavidade. – O Conselho se reuniu para escolher meus alvos, com certeza, poderão deliberar sobre sua vida afetiva. – ele torceu os lábios em um sorriso e replicou. – Tem certeza disso? Vai ter que ficar com ela para o resto desta vida, sabe disso, né?

--- Sou vidrado nela. – falou Goa. – Ela é até bem bonita – piscou – mesmo sem barba.

O Arqueiro soltou uma gargalhada espontânea e Gimli se sentiu muito feliz com aquele som cristalino.

--- Está bem, Gimli. Depois eu pergunto e aviso se rola o TINN TIN TIN.

O sorriso se alastrou pelo rosto de Goa e ele urrou com vontade para derrubar a parede. A fenda rachou como o rastro de um terremoto e o Arqueiro pôde ouvir as vozes claras de Sabita e Frodo.

--- Já estamos chegando! ´Guenta firme aí. – Goa limpou o suor da fronte, descansando o machado no chão. Estudou o perfil do amigo. --- Você está estranho, sabia? Aliás, está descabelado, loirinho. – Goa riu baixinho, há muito o elástico tinha sumido, as madeixas douradas e lisas se confundiam nas costas do Arqueiro. Só não estava mais bagunçado porque o elfo providenciara as solenes tranças acima das orelhas pontudas. – E eu, vivi para ver essa cena.

O Arqueiro torceu o nariz, mas não se deu o trabalho de responder. Ficava difícil se preocupar com aquele detalhe estando soterrado embaixo de pedras.

--- Eu ainda estou limpo. – devolveu o Arqueiro, finalmente, apertando as gemas azuis com um brilho irônico. – Pobre Sabita vai desmaiar quando abraçá-lo. Está cheirando como a caverna de um troll.

Goa ergueu o machado e voltou ao trabalho contra a parede.

--- É o que digo, você está estranho! – ele virou o rosto, viu a confusão distante nos olhos do amigo e continuo batendo a lâmina na parede. – Viu? Seus palavrões se reduziram, está calado e vira e mexe começa a brilhar na minha cara. – Goa ponderou a questão e disparou – Qual o problema com os Valar? Num tem _sinal _aqui embaixo?

A sobrancelha do Arqueiro subiu lentamente na fronte. Seu rosto bonito se iluminou mais uma vez, sem que ele percebesse.

--- Eles nunca ficam tão silenciosos. Apenas em reuniões concernentes ao nosso futuro.

--- Boa hora para pedir autorização! AH! SALVE BALIN - com esse grito, Goa virou para o lado e empurrou o Arqueiro.

A montanha de pedras desmoronou como uma avalanche na direção dos dois. Goa e o Arqueiro tentaram cobrir a boca e o nariz, mas logo estavam tossindo e espirrando, assim como os dois no lado de dentro.

"_É tempo de escolher, querido Greenleaf"_

O Arqueiro pendeu a cabeça para o lado, subitamente alerta a voz soprada como o vento em sua mente. Goa percebeu a ausência do elfo, estampada no ar vulnerável em seu rosto, mas no brilho inflexível da íris azul. Apanhou o braço dele e arrastou o amigo sobre as rochas, até alcançar o salão de jantar de Minos.

"Manwë, meu senhor, que escolha é essa?"

--- Gimli! – gritou Frodo, entorpecido de felicidade. – Legolas! Achei que não veria mais vocês!!!

Eles abraçaram o hobbit e o alívio do elfo retiniu como um acorde musical em algum lugar da sua mente. Goa quase esmagou o hobbit e tão logo colocou o moço no chão, Sabita disparou para o colo do gigante ruivo. Pernas na cintura, braços nos ombros, chorando e beijando-o tantas vezes que parecia um polvo. Por pouco, não rolavam no chão e terminavam o negócio ali mesmo.

Frodo limitou-se a rir, assombrado e feliz com a cara apaixonada de Goa. Ele tinha ouvido tudo sobre eles e sabia que Sabita era maluca pelo gigante. Ao notar o ar ausente de Legolas. Ficou em silêncio, observando-o.

"_Elos formam correntes. Três elos reunidos formam escolhas"_

"Eu não entendo, meu senhor! Que merda, onde foi parar a minha eloqüência lingüística e minha inteligência ancestral?"

--- O que eu perdi? – sibilou o Arqueiro, para si mesmo.

"_Terá que decidir que tipo de amor é o seu, Legolas. E para isso, enfrentará uma dor aguda e um presente sublime"_

"Xi, na moral, num to entendendo _lhufas. _O que será que tinha no cimento dessa paredeSó pode ter sido o pó".

"_Esconder-se no Arqueiro, não é preciso"._

"Oâ, agora que eu estava ficando feliz, Manwë resolve bancar o Yoda".

"_É para seu bem, querido elfo silvestre. Deixe o Arqueiro de lado"._

"Ah, beleza, Irmo sempre curtiu um cineminha. Tá certo. Vamos falar sério agora. Que história é essa de escolha, elos. Tá falando da Éowyn?"

--- Tem uma saída subindo as escadas, Minos usava essa passagem! – informou Frodo, com posse da bengala/cajado de Gandalf. Girou o objeto na mão e apontou para o biombo. – mas ele também já veio dali. Acho que é uma passagem subterrânea.

--- E você não fugiu? – rugiu Goa, acabrunhado. – Seu maluco! Podia ter saído daqui com a Sabita.

Frodo franziu o nariz, como se nunca tivesse ouvido um absurdo pior. Olhou para Gimli como se tivesse visto anõezinhos saindo das orelhas dele.

--- E deixar vocês para trás? Nunca! Vamos sair todos juntos! – ele piscou para Sabita. – Depois, Sabita implorou para esperar por você.

--- Verdade? – perguntou Goa, fitando a menina ainda pendurada no seu pescoço.

O Arqueiro respirou profundamente e se afastou. Algo estava deslizando pelo seu corpo. Era a sensação de ter entrado num dos lagos de Valinor e todo o peso, experiências e aventuras do Beco tivesse sendo dissolvidos.

"Eu não entendo"

"_Não, você está entendendo perfeitamente. Nos avisamos que essa hora chegaria. Lembra-se, Legolas?"_

"Nienna!?"

"_Talvez seja melhor refrescar a sua memória, querido elfo silvestre"._

"Elbereth! Tua luz é a minha"

"_Deixe o Arqueiro, Legolas. Veja a verdade"_

--- Uaaaaaaau! – exclamou Sabita, atordoada. – Como ele faz isso, Goa?

--- Legolas, você está bem? – chamou Frodo, impressionado.

O amigo estava brilhando!

_I&I&I&I&II&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&II&II&I&I&_

Legolas teve a impressão de ter sido jogado na sala da sua casa. Andou um pouco entre os móveis austeros, pisou nos tapetes e espiou as cortinas sedosas.

Não demorou muito, mas então ele entendeu que, assim como fizera com muitos outros antes, Essë lançara as teias da sua história sobre sua cabeça.

"_Você sempre soube que esse momento chegaria"_

Legolas ficou muito quieto na sala. Seu rosto bonito fixado na porta de entrada, os olhos sérios e pensativos.

Estava em sua própria memória. Sabia o que veria.

_A mulher de cabelos loiros como o sol entrou primeiro, rindo e tentando equilibrar os pacotes enquanto seu companheiro, alvo e de cabelos também dourados fazia cócegas em sua cintura e implicava com ela._

_--- Por que fez aquilo? – Éowyn deu um gritinho quando derrubou as compras e Legolas a girou pela cintura. – O pobre homem quase enfartou quando você o mandou a merda e brilhou!_

_Legolas deu de ombros e apertou Éowyn contra si. _

_--- Não gostei como ele tratou você. – beijou a ponta do nariz dela – Não gostei como tratou os outros convidados. – repetiu o beijo nos lábios dela. – Não gostei do que ele pensou._

_Éowyn enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e por ser quase tão alta quanto o elfo, retribuiu os carinhos com facilidade. _

_--- Bom, você não pode brigar com todo mundo que pensar mal de mim!_

_O elfo franziu a testa._

_--- É claro que eu posso! – com um gesto rápido, agarrou sua cintura e suspendeu suas pernas com o outro braço, carregando-a nos braços. – Principalmente, quando pensam muito bem! _

_--- Ah, o que ele estava pensando? – Éowyn riu deliciada com a expressão severa do elfo. Ele estava zangado, algo que o deixava ainda mais perfeito na sua opinião. – Agora fiquei curiosa._

_O casal atravessou a cozinha. Legolas seguiu a memória._

_--- Sua pervertida! Você não está curiosa, está querendo me seduzir. – ele gracejou e parou no meio da cozinha. Arregalou os olhos azuis, fingindo estar chocado. – Éowyn, na mesa? _

_Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, corou e mesmo assim apontou para o móvel. _

_--- É realmente útil um companheiro como você sabia? – ponderou com uma expressão excitada ao ser colocada na mesa. _

_--- É, eu sabia. – reclamou o elfo abrindo sua blusa e inclinando-se para beijar o seu ombro. – É puro sexo, né? – ela riu e ele jogou o corpo contra o dela. – Eu vou mostrar algo para você, sua pervertida sem escudo!_

Eles pareciam tão felizes e satisfeitos que Legolas sentiu um estranho sentimento. A visão desapareceu e desta vez, eles estavam deitados dentro da banheira. ´

_Éowyn adorava aquele ritual. Era mesmo relaxante após o inicio da missão no Beco. Eles pareciam entrar num mundo próprio. _

_Legolas sabia que ela adorava cuidar dele e já estava viciado em seus mimos. Deitado de olhos fechados, a cabeça no encosto da banheira morna, o elfo suspirou e sorriu enquanto a Dama de Rohan se entretinha lavando seus cabelos._

_--- Você está esquecendo algo importante, sabia? – resmungou, ainda de olhos cerrados._

_--- O que? – seu tom era de falsa inocência._

_Legolas abriu um olho._

_--- Todas as outras partes, exceto o cabelo!_

_Éowyn jogou a bucha no rosto dele e Legolas quase engasgou com o sabão._

_--- Está tentando me matar, é? – ele se inclinou e puxou-a para seus braços. Adorou ouvir seu suspiro, acomodando-se em seu ombro. Ajeitaram-se numa posição confortável, brincando com os arrepios provocados por carícias escondidas, embaixo da água. _

_--- Sabe o aquilo que você disse, no outro dia? – reiniciou Éowyn, os olhos fechados, sorrindo agarrada a ele._

_Legolas sorriu também e seus olhos se abriram mais uma vez, com uma luz nova a cintilar nas órbitas claras._

_Ele já estava ouvindo a frase, mas ficou em silêncio, porque eram palavras tão doces que o elfo faria de tudo para ouvi-las._

_--- Sei..._

_Éowyn ergueu o rosto. Luminoso e decidido, não mais o brilho frio e cinzento da Dama, mas as portas abertas do coração de uma mulher._

_--- Você é mais do que isso. É parte de mim._

_Legolas gostaria de saber se aquilo que sentiam era amor, mas se era outra coisa, era igualmente forte. Porque tudo que queria era ficar com ela e também se sentia parte de Éowyn, como jamais fora de ninguém um dia._

_I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&&I&II&_

Legolas viu a visão esmaecer e os amigos entrarem em foco. Preocupados e abismados.

"_Você quer saber o que é o amor, Legolas? Encontre os caminhos abaixo do biombo e terá sua resposta"_

--- Vamos, Arqueiro! – chamou Sabita, aflita. O encanto havia se dissipado.

Sabita viu a expressão feliz, preocupada, triste e então, decidida do amigo. Ela se importava com o garoto e sabia o quanto Goa amava o rapaz. Eram como irmãos, pais e filhos em dois corações. Com eles, Sabita havia descoberto tudo que estava perdendo e o caminho para o próprio coração.

"_A guerra está chegando. Eles devem partir. Você, deve escolher"._

--- Anda, _laddie_. – falou Goa, sua expressão tensa e incerta. Aproximou-se do elfo, apertou seu ombro, sussurrando – Seja o que for que eles te disseram, nós vamos dar um jeito!

Legolas sustentou o olhar ansioso do amigo e para surpresa de Gimli, abraçou-o com força.

--- Vocês têm que subir. – afastou-se de Gimli e quase riu da expressão estupefata, cômica do amigo. – Eu sigo outro caminho.

Frodo em silêncio até aquele instante, se aproximou e pegou no braço do gigante ruivo.

--- Venha, Gimli... – ele era perito em despedidas. Reconhecia em qualquer lugar. – Deixe-o. Temos que subir. Aragorn está sozinho no Beco.

--- Pippin, Sam e Merry estão lá. – reclamou o gigante, enfurecendo-se depressa. – Eu não vou sair daqui.

--- Gimli? Aragorn? – repetiu Sabita, confusa. – Quem são esses?

--- Eu explico depois – revelou Frodo, calmamente. Seus olhos pousados nos do elfo. – Vamos esperá-lo, meu amigo. Não se esqueça de nós.

--- O quê? – Gimli cruzou os braços a frente do corpo. – Eu não vou a lugar algum!

Legolas esperava a reação do amigo. Por isso, tornou a abraçá-lo e proferiu um nome secreto, bem baixinho, no ouvido dele. Afastou-se mais uma vez e Gimli segurou seu braço, pálido.

--- Não...

--- Sim, confie em mim.

Gimli apertou os lábios, maneou a cabeça em negativa, mas por fim, soltou os ombros, resignado.

--- Está bem. – Gimli parecia indeciso entre a fúria, o remorso, a preocupação e o amor que sentia pelo amigo. – Eu nunca deveria ter contado para você, elfo.

--- Sinto-me honrado que tenha feito – murmurou Legolas.

Sabita cutucou Frodo.

--- Por que o Arqueiro está falando tão engraçado? – perguntou, aturdida com a estranha modificação no rapaz louro, principalmente, depois daquela luz bonita que ele irradiara. – Goa?

--- Você precisa levá-los lá para cima. – avisou Legolas. – Tenho certeza que Gandalf aprovaria que você guardasse o cajado, Frodo.

Frodo estudou a bengala, lembrando-se da felicidade que sentira ao ver o rosto do mago, a sua luta com Minos e o brilho poderoso da sua alma. A saudade bateu forte, mas ele maneou a cabeça em concordância.

--- Prometa que vai subir, elfo. – Insistiu Gimli.

Quando Legolas construíra o barco para Valinor e decidira deixar a Terra-Média após a morte de Elessar, Gimli se despedira dele, proferindo algo que ninguém jamais ouvira na vida de um anão. Seu verdadeiro nome. Era como um juramento de sangue entre os dois, atestando a amizade eterna entre eles e para Gimli, foi um consolo saber que eram como irmãos.

Mas naquele instante, a saudade bateu no seu peito, mais forte do que o amor pela terra e pelo trabalho e Gimli desejou seguir o amigo, contemplar mais uma vez a Senhora Galadriel e pela graça do ser mais belo que Gimli já vira, ele pode seguir viagem.

Reencontrar os outros membros da Sociedade em Tol Eressëa foi um dos melhores presentes para seu _fëa._

Agora, Gimli queria ter certeza que o amigo não faria nenhuma besteira, por isso, relembrou, austero.

--- Não se esqueça do Capítulo IV. – frisou, muito sério, os olhos castanhos de chocolate esfriando como duas pedras. – Tenha juízo, elfo, lembre-se que Éomer nunca concordou e o que pode acontecer.

O tom suave de Legolas envolveu e confortou o amigo.

---- Eu só vou procurar a resposta para uma pergunta. – pequenos tremores assolaram o salão de jantar destruído e Legolas olhou para a escada rangendo, bamboleando até a superfície. – Vocês precisam partir.

--- _Belain na le – _proferiu Frodo apertando de leve o braço de Legolas. – Nos vemos em breve, Las.

--- _Navaer. _– despediu-se Legolas, caminhando com o trio até a escada.

Sabita parecia com receio de subir os degraus bamboleantes, mas Gimli logo segurou sua cintura e começaram a subir. Frodo começou a escalada por último só quando haviam alcançado o topo, os três olharam para baixo.

E nada puderam ver, exceto um foco de luz dourado e brilhante descendo até os calabouços de Minos.

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&II&I&I&I&I&I&**_

**Belain na le** – Que os Valar estejam contigo

**Navaer** – adeus

**Nome dos anões**. – Pouco se sabe sobre a língua dos anéis, exceto as runas deixadas no túmulo de Balin. Os anões não ensinam as outras raças seu próprio idioma e não o utilizam fora de suas famílias e domínios. A única frase utilizada é o grito de guerra dos anões que Gimli pronuncia em Moria e também na batalha no Forte da Trombeta, bastante ouvida das bocas dos anões quando em luta, porém, é só. Os nomes verdadeiros dos anões jamais são secretos e internos, jamais o escrevem ou ensinam, não gravam sequer em seus túmulos.

Na história, eu usei esse pormenor como prova da extrema confiança e da amizade do elfo e do anão. Suficiente para que Gimli deixasse Arda e seguisse o elfo.

Ainda, sobre a partida de Gimli ao lado de legolas, trata-se na pagina 369, em Apêndice, Anais dos Reis e Governantes. Diz-se que Legolas levou Gimli consigo, embora fosse estranho imaginar um anão abrindo mão do amor pela terra.

**Tol Eressëa**. – Ilha situada na costa leste de Valinor para onde foram os portadores do Anel.

**Músicas.**

Trechos do que rola na boate mais infame do Beco.

Na ordem: _Do it Well_, J-Lo / _Shut up and Drive_, Rihanna /_ Smile_, Lily Allen / _Last Night_ Puff Did and Keyshia.

**O Manual dos Escolhidos**. – Série de condutas específicas divididas por capítulos que regem a vida dos Escolhidos em Tol Eressëa e nas missões em Arda. Contam com a anuência formal dos Escolhidos ao gravarem as letras de seus nomes e runas, como um contrato espiritual com os Valar. Glorfindel redigiu o Manual juntamente com o Rei Thranduil. Diz-se que por muito tempo, os Escolhidos agiram de acordo com suas próprias consciências, visto que os dois não se entendiam e o Manual demorou longo tempo a ser terminado. Várias vezes, os Antigos e líderes das raças tentaram contribuir e mediar as contendas entre o Rei e o Lorde, amenizando algumas linhas inflexíveis de conduta sobre os Escolhidos.

No final, os Maiar precisaram estabelecer um prazo para os dois e o Manual foi terminado.

Obviamente, o Manual acima se trata do ambiente criado para o Beco. Não existe de fato na obra de Tolkien.

Quem sabe um dia, eu ainda conto essa história.

Reviews são sempre bem vindos!:-)


	13. Liberdade Vigiada

**Olá!**

Até que este capítulo não ficou tão longo quanto eu imaginava, mas escrevi algumas coisas que eu realmente queria, eu espero que gostem.

Alguns trechos foram um suplício para mim e outros, muito divertidos em que lasquei pau nas minhas visões delirantes.

Espero que gostem e gostaria de agradecer sempre, sempre, sempre pelo apoio de todas vocês. Nem eu mesma esperava que o Beco chegasse aonde chegou. Pela idéia original, ele já deveria ter acabado no quinto capítulo, mas eu tomei novos rumos e foi apoiada. Deixou de ser uma brincadeira simples para se tornar em algo mais sério e escrevi com muito carinho, dando asas a loucuras e imaginação.

Gostaria também de pedir perdão por erros que eu não tenha visto. Eu sempre penso em revisar a fanfic, mas estou escrevendo muito e minha beta querida nem sempre está disponível. Sei que isso não é desculpa, mas saibam que não é sinal de desrespeito. Eu pretendo revisar a fic. Juro.

Um agradecimento especial a Dani de Rohan, minha querida irmã que apesar de toda a tortura que a fiz passar graças ao Faramir, continuou me apoiando para escrever essa fanfic. Só Erü e eu sei o quanto você está se esforçando. E é bem provável que depois deste capítulo, você não queira mais ser minha irmã... A fic já está acabando, querida irmã, um dia, você me perdoa, né?

Provavelmente, eu vou demorar um pouco mais para postar os próximos capítulos, mas já está acabando.

Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pela companhia.

* * *

I&I&I 

**O CORREDOR – PARTE I**

Os passos cadenciados retumbavam como trovões ao longo do extenso corredor. Sob os pés daquele que caminhava decidido, o mar escuro como veludo negro rodopiava empurrando algas azuis e pérolas brancas em uma dança lenta, cheia de encantos. O piso era transparente, tal qual se fosse feito de vidro frágil, mas era a quintessência da força, apesar da sua beleza delicada.

Era também de tal vidro mágico que eram feitas as paredes e colunas, como um imenso castelo de cristal.

Através desta transparência delicadeza, podia-se ver o poderoso oceano, em eterna ondulação espiralada, como se estivesse devorando a si próprio, sem nunca se consumir. Era um espetáculo de beleza suprema e aqueles que caminhavam pelo corredor, dificilmente conseguiam seguir adiante sem quedar-se boquiabertos e hipnotizados pela força daquele oceano denso, profundo que girava abaixo e além dos pés, colocando em dúvida a própria segurança da fortaleza. Parecia que a qualquer instante, o chão transparente ou as paredes translúcidas se abriram e deixariam que as intensas corrente marítimas, indomáveis e sedutoras, fossem arrebatar a estrutura completamente.

Porém, aquele que caminhava no extenso corredor, pouco se impressionou com os domínios de Ulmo e avançou impetuosamente adiante.

Conforme as colunas se sucediam, um novo efeito singular ocorria a passagem do incomparável visitante.

Nas paredes, cristalinas e transparentes, que forneciam uma visão de Ekkaia, surgia um minúsculo ponto prateado e então se expandia, escorrendo da superfície transparente como se fossem rastros de tinta prateada, dividia-se em esboços de imagens e multiplicava-se em novos riscos de cores, explodindo por fim na base da parede. E erguia-se mais uma vez naquela superfície, cobrindo a visão do mar escuro com um quadro detalhado, perfeito e supremo de uma das centenas de milhares de histórias de Arda.

Era um retrato tão perfeito que as cenas pareciam vivas, nenhum pintor jamais concebeu tamanha perfeição de luzes, sombras e tons, jamais alcançara a habilidade ao retratar a imagem de elfos, anões, homens e criaturas. Nunca nenhum ser vivo conseguiu refletir os contornos, a profundidade e variedade da flora e das florestas. Espelhara montanhas e colinas, precipícios e planaltos com tanta magnitude. Ninguém jamais pudera sequer sonhar em conceber tal quadro de perfeição e sequer se aproximar da sua realeza.

Porque ali se retratavam os instantes velozes e os infinitos anos das Eras de Aman e Arda, mas os primeiros eram secretos e não seriam mostrados.

O visitante enrugou a fronte ao ver que o corredor parecia estender-se sob seus pés e ao fitar sobre o ombro, assistiu as mudanças das paredes translúcidas. Onde antes havia a visão do oceano encantado, agora se exibiam magníficas telas vivas, onde pode ver a cronologia inteira do seu reinado em Arda.

Ele fixou sua atenção por um segundo na tela a sua direita, onde a floresta fechada cintilava em tons escuros de verde, clareando nas copas das árvores e dividindo-se em matizes únicos para demonstrar a riqueza das espécies. A entrada arqueada na montanha revelava sentinelas altivas, com elmos e espadas ladeando uma figura imponente ao centro. Este erguia o braço em poderoso comando, com os finos veios de sol filtrados pelas arvores a derramar luz em seus cabelos.

Sua memória escoou para a passagem da tela. Naquele dia, a Floresta das Trevas começava seu caminho para tornar-se Erin Lasgalen.

Como que se um comando tivesse ativado os preciosos quadros, os traçados sublimes se modificaram em um novo quadro. Um glorioso senhor élfico, com traços duros esculpidos em pedra, um semblante de severidade e enigmáticos olhos verdes e ametista. Ele estava ao lado de um leito baixo, onde uma figura infantil dormia com olhos entreabertos, as pequenas orelhas pontudas visíveis com o rosto virado na lateral, semi coberto por uma massa de cabelos dourados.

Era uma visão dúbia. Para qual lado àquele que contemplasse o quadro voltasse o rosto, ora os olhos do Rei Thranduil pareciam fixos na criança élfica, ora, o Rei parecia fitando adiante. Essa postura refletia inúmeras considerações sobre os reais sentimentos dos personagens que eram retratados na tela.

Thranduil desviou o rosto e rompeu o encanto que as telas de Vairë provocavam. O corredor retornou a sua transparência arrebatadora, com as ondas escuras que giravam em centenas de espirais, jogando as algas e pérolas para todo os lados do profundo mar.

A verdade era que Thranduil tinha pressa e por ter percorrido os corredores para o salão de Námo inúmera vezes, o poderoso elfo não detinha qualquer interesse em contemplar as paisagens. E quanto maior era a pressa, mais extenso se tornava o corredor e mais inebriantes, íntimas e perturbadoras se tornavam as telas da Varië.

Thranduil fez uma pausa e respirou profundamente. Nada em Aman conseguia deter a determinação e o espírito singular do Rei da outrora Erin Lasgalen. De fato, Glorfindel dissera – e não com tom respeitoso para uma qualidade – que nem o salão de Námo e os próprios Valar eram capazes de ensinar alguma paciência a Thranduil.

Claro que Thranduil respondera a altura e eles arrastaram três décadas para terminar o primeiro capítulo do Manual.

Assim sendo, Thranduil permanecia estático, imaginando se, finalmente, os Valar haviam ouvido os argumentos insípidos e a lógica confusa do Senhor de Gondolin e tentavam aplicar-lhe alguma prova de paciência.

A perspectiva, como era de se esperar, apenas o irritou.

A sua esquerda, o oceano explodiu erguendo a espiral como um maremoto. Algas e pedras foram lançadas contra a parede translúcida em intensa violência. E ainda assim, Thranduil não se moveu. Permaneceu imóvel, impaciente e emocionalmente contido aos olhos nus, sua face nobre convertida numa máscara. Exceto pelo brilho furioso das órbitas verdes e ametista.

A água escura e densa lançada contra a parede translúcida pareceu tornar a superfície inquebrantável em um elástico permeável. Adentrou em câmera lenta para o corredor, trazendo consigo algas azuis e pérolas, brancas e pretas. Ao invés de cair com a força das ondas quebrando na praia, aquela força simplesmente contornou alguma forma invisível e foi ondulando, cintilando e ganhando um perfil quase élfico a frente de Thranduil.

Ombros fortes e músculos definidos adquiriam a perfeita textura do ébano, a face continha traços únicos, maçãs um pouco salientes, suficiente para ceder-lhe graça e contudo, não suavizavam os contornos largos do maxilar, o nariz adunco e os lábios cheios que se formaram com um sorriso de canto, em pura ironia. As órbitas rodopiavam com pequenas espirais de oceano, mas se alastram pela cavidade até se fixaram em uma íris azul marinha. As pérolas negras e brancas se entrelaçaram em um diadema sobre sua cabeça, enquanto os fios sedosos de um longo cabelo negro se esticavam e caíam as suas costas. As algas azuis escureceram em tons marinhos formando uma túnica sedosa que cobriu a perfeita anatomia do seu corpo.

A tudo, Thranduil assistiu indiferente.

--- Saudações, Thranduil. – falou a criatura magnífica. E sua voz era o silêncio das profundezas e o turbilhão da superfície. – Venho avisar-lhe que o caminho que percorre não o levará para seu destino. – ele gesticulou e as paredes se forraram de inúmeras imagens da memória do Oceano, criaturas pequenas se formando, explodindo em cores e luzes. – Questões de segurança, o Palácio de Námo mudou sua configuração e agora, o senhor da justiça está ocupado em preparar uma nova masmorra. Lórien está em conferência no Caminho de Sonhos, no labirinto de jardins criado para Fëanor e agora ocupa-se com o maiar de Manwë e Varda, querido Olórin, recém–chegado de missão – a criatura apertou seus olhos marinhos e o mar turbulento voltou a aparecer nas órbitas. – Um grande feito. Conhece os jardins do senhor Fëanor? – ante a negativa curta e impaciente do Rei, Ossë tornou - Pena que não poderá ver, Thranduil. – com um sorriso irônico, tornou. – Ou, melhor que não possa, visto que Fëanor é um hóspede que não pode partir e seria o mesmo, se o senhor o visitasse!

Thranduil suportou placidamente a narrativa dúbia da criatura. Ulmo era o senhor da águas e era magnífico, insuperável e sabiamente gentil. Seus vassalos eram outra história. Cheios de contradições, como o próprio mar. Plácidos com os lagos, mas cheios de segredos e artimanhas.

--- E qual graça eu fiz para merecer que vossa criatura poderosa tomasse forma para me entregar um recado simples? – o timbre respeitoso que Thranduil tentou imprimir soou muito próximo ao metal sendo forjado.

--- Isso, eu não sei. – a criatura pareceu divertir-se. – Algo fizeste para merecer a graça de meu amo, o que, os Valar poderão responder um dia. Um segredo tão bem guardado quanto o destino do fëa dos homens – o vassalo de Ulmo curvou a cabeça para o lado e indicou um novo quadro que surgia a sua direita. – Digo com certeza que vosso filho mereceu a graça de Uinen por inúmeras vezes e decerto, mostrou mais gratidão e respeito, ganhando também o meu coração. – a criatura se deslocou para a direta e maneou a cabeça para os lados, como se considerasse algo insólito. Com o movimento, os cabelos negros ondularam e o som de criaturas marinhas chegou ao ouvido de Thranduil, algumas pérolas negras escorreram para suas pontas e perderam-se em um brilho entre as madeixas. – Algumas características genéticas saltam de geração a geração espalhando suas graças ora para pai, ora para filho.

Thranduil repuxou os lábios em um breve sorriso.

--- Tocante. – o Rei se forçou a colocar-se ao lado de Ossë e contemplar seu perfil. – Pretende dividir alguma informação comigo, Ossë ou esta conversa é meramente para ocupar seu tempo?

--- Meu tempo é raro para se ocupar com distrações. E também o seu, Thranduil. – o vassalo ponderou, gentilmente, pela primeira vez, fitando as espirais contínuas que diminuíam seu ritmo. E a saudade de seu elemento provocou a visão de corais nas entranhas da terra espalhando-se nas telas de Vairë, tilintando o som do oceano como uma música de Uinen. – Os Valar se reúnem sobre os destinos da missão e Nienna pediu, mais uma vez intercessão por seu filho.

Thranduil arqueou a sobrancelha alguns poucos centímetros.

--- Não foi isso que pediu seu coração de pai? – finalizou Ossë indicando a tela de sombras, caminhos, um grande monstro de fogo, três almas entrelaçadas e seus destinos. Ossë retirou uma das pérolas brancas e atirou na tela, o brilho branco pálido se espalhou como o pó de estrelas. – Encerre a pressa que o trouxe até aqui, pois Manwë já antevia esse provável destino.

--- Acaso Olórin não poderia ter dado essa notícia? – inquiriu Thranduil, vasculhando as imediações. – Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu, já que minha última tarefa me afastou da visão de Arda.

Além dos corredores e suas gloriosas paredes, nas belas telas de Vairë abriam-se novos halls transparentes. Thranduil procurou por Olórin e não encontrou sua luz vagando pelas telas, murmurando para si, cantando ou chamando Nienna para opinar entre um ou outro retoque.

--- Sua sabedoria continua florescendo, bem como, o fio afiado da espada que é sua língua, nobre Thranduil.

Thranduil não respondeu. Os Valar falavam de maneira enigmática e quando cantavam, atordoavam Aman e Arda.

O mesmo se dava com os Maiar. Thranduil porém, acostumado a Ossë que sempre o empurrava contra as rochas afiadas de sua mente, não cedeu espaço para o Maiar brincar com ele.

--- Aguardo a resposta à pergunta. – seu tom frio apenas pareceu divertir o Maiar.

--- Ah! Uma voz fria e afiada como as estalactites de cavernas de gelo! – exclamou Ossë, satisfeito e mais uma vez, pareceu encher-se de saudades de algo. – Pois bem, responderei, já que sua presença ativou uma parte do Oceano, que muito me agrada.

"Manwë, salve-me". Pensou desgostoso, o Rei que em sua vida jamais apreciara incógnitas, charadas ou artimanhas nas frases de qualquer ser que fosse.

Ossë maneou a cabeça para o lado, como se ouvisse algo dentro do timbres dos seus ouvidos redondos de conchas do mar, mas levemente pontiagudos, com a estrutura cartilaginosa dos elfos.

--- Olórin está ocupado em uma possível intercessão pelo teu filho, o Escolhido que não hesita em ouvir-nos e obedecer. – o Maiar riu, explodindo o som de golfinhos em praias distantes. – Diferente do pai.

Thranduil não respondeu de imediato, mas Ossë ouviu as batidas de seu coração reduzirem o compasso.

--- Seu senhor o chama, nobre Ossë – falou Thranduil.

Ossë fitou o oceano e as espirais que se dissolviam em lago plácido. Sorriu, deveras satisfeito e ansioso por cumprir sua tarefa. As proteções do Salão de Mandos e os domínios dos Valar era sua missão no próximo século e muito Ossë apreciava em causar tempestades, vórtices de energia e o assalto da essência de animais sobre a direção de Arda. Ninguém jamais chegaria perto de Valimar enquanto durasse sua missão.

Não que fosse tão necessário, pensou o Maiar silenciosamente, afinal, os homens tinham sede de aventura em suas próprias terras e não tinham a aspiração de encontrar Valimar, como os elfos do passado.

Ainda assim, Ossë gostava da tarefa. E, às vezes, confessava: implicava um _tantinho_ com os homens, quando podia visitar Uinen e junto com ela, estremecer os oceanos de Arda.

Estavam se unindo em glória, mas para os homens, aquela junção de forças parecia muito com catástrofes naturais.

Muito divertido, deduziu o Maiar. Além do quê, Ulmo permitia.

Ossë fitou o vidro transparente e a tela se tornou uma bonita porta de corais de infinitos matizes. Ele sorriu mais abertamente e uma grande onda se formou além da parede, como um trampolim. Vairë e Námo também o entendiam.

--- Até, Thranduil. – com esta breve despedida, Ossë saltou na direção da tela. Tão logo ultrapassava a imagem, as algas e pérolas caíram no Oceano e pareceu a Thranduil que ele deslizava na plataforma criada por seu senhor, como um grande surfista antes de saltar do trampolim para dentro do Oceano.

As espirais retornaram seu vórtice. As paredes apresentarem-se translúcidas.

Thranduil retornou de onde viera e em Tol Eressëa acompanharia o desenrolar da missão. O Rei maneou a cabeça ao ver a tela que surgiu a sua esquerda, do senhor dos Gondolin, feroz e bradando uma espada luminosa. Era temerário e poderoso, com chamas ao seu redor, frente a frente com um mundo de sombras e chamas.

"Terei que ver isso até o final dos tempos", pensou Thranduil digerindo a tarefa com desprazer.

Ilúvatar tinha mesmo senso de humor... Irônico.

* * *

**PELO AMOR DO TEU NOME**

A escuridão densa e palpável dissolveu-se em nesgas prateadas de luz.

Éowyn despertou, incerta de onde estava e quanto tempo se passara desde que perdera os sentidos. Ergueu o corpo dolorosamente e sentou-se tentando decifrar o ambiente.

Um simples canto num corredor. Escuro, gasto, infiltrações que gotejavam água e iluminado por tochas. Não havia janelas, nem portas, apenas aberturas nos tijolos de pedras antigas, cobertas por um cimento há muito tempo desgastado. Sob seu corpo, um estrado de ferro coberto por um colchão fino. O lençol era preto de cetim sedoso, uma completa anomalia naquele local.

Éowyn torceu o nariz.

--- Que pocilga. – resmungou, levantando-se do catre e testando as forças das pernas.

Ela ouviu o som de passos e conversas. Não havia lugar para se esconder, então, Éowyn limitou-se a esperar, os punhos cerrados, os olhos arregalados se apertando, o corpo preparando-se para algum ataque inesperado. Ela se sentia nauseada por ter desmaiado, por ter sido tão fraca a ponto de não suportar a visão do demônio de chamas.

Isso deveria ser brincadeira de criança depois de tudo que já vira na vida, mas não fora assim. O demônio que tomara conta do corpo de Faramir e destruíra sua essência era apenas um servo de Melkor. Só isso.

Sempre algum deles se levantava de tempos em tempos e ajudavam a destruir uma civilização. Tarefa fácil porque sempre caíam nos mesmos truques dos servos do escuro. Nada de novo na história. Babilônia, Atlântida, Império Asteca, Inca, Romano. Entravam nos cantos isolados, nos refúgios afastados, na mente dos homens, dominavam setores e depois se espalhavam rapidamente até o final. Só isso.

Os Escolhidos chamavam de servos de Melkor. Os humanos atualmente chamavam de cavaleiros do apocalipse, mas já tinham chamado de outros nomes antes e às vezes, se prestavam a servi-los. Nada de novo. Só isso.

Éowyn viu os homens do Minotauro passarem direto sem sequer olhar na sua direção. Não pareciam nada preocupados com ela.

"Certo, eu não vou me preocupar também".

Éowyn deu alguns passos à frente, esperando algum tipo de dispositivo que a partiria ao meio. Aquilo não podia ser uma cela. Saiu de mansinho e viu outros corredores parecidos se desdobrando para direita e esquerda, com escadas enferrujadas para cima e para baixo, buracos no teto que revelavam mais paredes, mais corredores.

Ela tentou não pensar na proporção daquilo e saiu para o corredor, sentindo com imensa aflição a possibilidade do calçado se derreter com o conteúdo que havia no chão. Água suja? Ratos? Radiação?

--- Que pocilga. – repetiu, desolada.

Éowyn escolheu o lado esquerdo. Aparentemente os capangas estavam indo para lá, deveria haver algo naquela direção. Ela continuou andando, assimilando cuidadosamente o ambiente a sua volta.

--- Caso me perguntem, eu digo que estou perdida. – Éowyn riu baixinho, um pouco desesperada demais para o próprio gosto. – Num vai ser mentira alguma. Estou perdida pra cacete!

Sua memória estava latejando. Já tinha visto algo parecido recentemente, mas por algum motivo, a lembrança não estava lá, apenas um espaço branco e frio.

Outro guarda surgiu do nada no corredor a direita, quase derrubando-a ao chão. Éowyn ficou preparada para reagir como pudesse, mas o homem do Minotauro pareceu encabulado por ter tropeçado na beldade loira e quase fez uma reverência.

Éowyn teve certeza que as sobrancelhas haviam se grudado no coro cabeludo de surpresa e não conseguiria mais arrancá-las dali.

--- Minhas desculpas, minha senhora. – ele disse, humilde, estremecendo e desapareceu de novo.

"Minha senhora?"

Alguns ratos passaram em debandada, fugindo desesperadamente e pisotearam os pés de Éowyn, se enroscaram na barra do vestido e ela saltou com um grito abafado de susto, mas logo se recuperou, chutou alguns deles e saiu da rota de fuga.

Só então, ao chutar os animais e fitar os próprios pés, Éowyn notou os calçados e a barra da saia. Seus olhos se arregalaram enormes no rosto pálido, duas poças cristalinas enchendo-se de assombro, terror e indignação.

Sapatilhas pretas, entrelaçavam em fitas negras até o tornozelo. A veste macia, negra e sedosa. Debruada com desenhos em prata na saia e flores vermelhas no corpete. Ajustava-se a sua cintura fina e subia com um fecho de minúsculos e intermináveis botões até o decote estreito, fechado na gola.

Uma roupa que ela já vira antes. Em Saige, a filha de Minos.

--- Não... – murmurou, baixinho, as mãos tocando debilmente a roupa. Sem se lembrar quando havia vestido, ou sido vestida. Sua mente trabalhava de maneira febril, tentando acessar onde, como, quando e o porquê, mas estava fadada a percorrer os corredores sombrios da própria memória, sem chegar a lugar algum.

A cabeça de Éowyn girou e rodopiou, ela sentiu as ondas de náuseas subindo pela sua garganta, quase sufocou sem ar, atônita, em um dominó de desespero. E então, Éowyn teve certeza que não lembrava mais de como respirar e recuou junto a parede, esmurrando o próprio peito para pressionar os pulmões. Sentia-se destroçada em desespero e não conseguia pensar em nada agradável para se livrar da sensação esmagadora.

"Oh, Erü ajude-me".

Algo luminoso agarrou sua cintura, surgindo por encanto.

"_Vai passar. – falou uma voz gentil, apiedada do seu sofrimento._ – _Não é real, Éowyn"_

Éowyn tentou procurar a natureza daquele toque reconfortante, sem conseguir divisar com clareza a forma luminosa em tons prateados. Só sentiu segurança, conforto e a sensação familiar de reconhecer alguém infinitamente caro ao seu coração. A imagem sorriu, os lábios fizeram a barba tremer um pouco e a figura a soltou devagarzinho.

"_É apenas um sonho, Éowyn. O que são sonhos?"_

--- Visões do passado. – repetiu, automaticamente. Éowyn conseguiu respirar aliviada, com um sibilo rouco.

A figura se afastou um pouco.

" _E para os Escolhidos?"_

--- Uma bênçãos dos Valar.

"_Você é forte, minha filha. Lembre-se disso. As armadilhas estão em toda parte, mas você, jamais caiu nelas"_

Éowyn deu um passo a frente. A imagem se retorceu em um ponto de luz e desapareceu, deixando-a sozinha no corredor. Então, Éowyn sorriu e seus lábios se abriram num riso maior, cheio de felicidade, com lágrimas puras descendo seu rosto.

Ela nunca lembrava de sua face e por isso, era sempre indistinta. Há muito ele percorrera os Corredores e encontrava paz além do Jardins de Lórien. E mesmo sem ver seu rosto, ela sabia que encontrara Éomund. Seu pai.

--- Obrigada, papai. – murmurou, chorando de gratidão. – _"Graças aos Valar"._

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I**_

Faramir ficou ao lado de Éowyn deitada no catre. Ela havia se retorcido e gritado, estava sufocando em desespero e depois, começara a chorar. Agora, estava sorrindo, dormindo numa paz incomparável para quem estivera frente a frente com um demônio e ainda estava trancafiada em seu calabouço.

O Minotauro rugiu furioso, Éowyn estremeceu e quase despertou. Faramir não saiu do lugar. Suas palavras eram uma oração, um mantra. Eram pura esperança.

"_Ilúvatar, abençoe nosso caminho. Rápido Legolas, rápido, meu amigo"._

O Minotauro sorriu e suas órbitas escuras de ódio cintilaram em labaredas de chamas. Ele tentou, mais uma vez, tocar em Éowyn e mais uma vez, Faramir ajoelhou-se ao lado do catre e tocou na fronte dela.

"_Fuja, Éowyn"_

Ela obedeceu e foi como se Faramir estivesse assistindo ao seu próprio passado. Quando inúmeras vezes, ele estivera preso em pesadelos, andando por esses mesmos corredores e Éowyn o despertara no meio da madrugada. As noites se tornaram momentos de terror para ele e Faramir começou a fazer de tudo para não dormir, preocupando Éowyn, que não entendia sua fixação em se manter acordado. Por fim, ele começou a dormir involuntariamente durante o dia e percebeu que bastava fechar os olhos para o Minotauro aparecer mais uma vez, levando-o aos corredores. Faramir começou a temer pelo dia em que os Valar anunciasse a missão aos Escolhidos e tentou tudo ao seu alcance para deter o Minotauro. Até aquele ponto, Faramir tivera sucesso, embora tivesse conseqüências desastrosas para seu controle emocional. Estava sempre nervoso, tenso, imerso em pensamentos e fugindo da presença dos outros. Algo simplesmente o impelia para os corredores, além do Minotauro e ele já não se lembrava mais o que era. Algumas memórias, Saige havia apagado definitivamente e ele não conseguia recuperar.

Faramir suportou a ira do Minotauro lançando chamas na sua direção. Trouxe toda sorte de suplícios, lembranças ruins e uma fraqueza descomunal. Seu espírito caiu no chão e ele ficou ali muito quieto. O Senhor de Ithilien fitou mais uma vez as próprias mãos e aquela pele quase transparente, tentando adivinhar o que aconteceria quando finalmente, desaparecesse. Não conseguia mais retornar ao próprio corpo.

Um toque suave despertou Faramir de seus pensamentos e ele olhou para cima. A imagem perfeita de Éowyn, como de carne e osso devolveu seu olhar, um pouco assustada e confusa, contudo, seu rosto demonstrava a mesma tenacidade de sempre. Ela moveu os lábios, mas o som não saiu.

Faramir direcionou seu pensamento a ela.

"_Não usaremos a voz, lembra? Apenas o pensamento. Uma proteção. Não deves falar dormindo"_

Éowyn contraiu o rosto e segurou o braço de Faramir estranhando como seu corpo era visível através do dele.

O Minotauro rugiu em chamas vermelhas de ira, mas não se atreveu a sair do corpo de Morghan. Ele não queria dar outra oportunidade para Faramir.

Éowyn compreendeu, porém, que o Minotauro ainda podia atingi-los e após estudar um pouco confusa a própria imagem deitada no catre, puxou Faramir pela cintura e os dois correram para longe daquele canto do corredor. Correram juntos por muito tempo, dobrando esquinas, contornando curvas e descendo escadas enferrujadas até um novo nível semelhante.

"_O que está acontecendo?"_

Faramir se afastou um pouco para fitá-la melhor.

"_Eu sinto muito que esteja aqui"_

"_Que lugar é esse?" _Éowyn continuou estudando o lugar decrépito com desgosto antes de voltar a encará-lo. Franziu o cenho, sem entender a transparência da figura a sua frente. _"Você está desaparecendo"._

Faramir maneou a cabeça em uma afirmativa simples. Tentava se orientar em que local estava no calabouço de Minos. Estendeu a mão para Éowyn e ela aceitou, ainda intrigada com o estado de espírito do ex-marido.

"_Esses são os calabouços de Minos. Ele é um dos demônios, o Minotauro é outro, mas não vejo Minos desde que Gandalf o despojou de seu corpo e jogou o demônio em um abismo da própria mente". _Elucidou Faramir conduzindo Éowyn pela mão, parando apenas para estudar os corredores antes de continuar. _"Eu não sei quanto tempo Gandalf pode mantê-lo preso, talvez, Mandos consiga fazer isso eternamente ou devolva a seu senhor. Até onde eu sei, Tulkas pode ficar treinando com ele por muito tempo, antes dos Valar se decidirem". _Faramir reconheceu algumas das inscrições na língua negra e tomou novo corredor. _"Eu ainda estou aqui, porque não permiti que o Minotauro tomasse completamente conta do meu corpo, provavelmente, porque somos Escolhidos e nossa estrutura é diferente. Com Minos, foi bem mais fácil". _

" _Mas você está mais fraco, não é?" _Ponderou Éowyn apertando os lábios com pesar. _"Sua essência..."_

"_Sim, eu estou desaparecendo. Lutar contra um dos servos do mal é uma tarefa além das minhas forças, querida Éowyn" _respondeu Faramir parando um pouco. Apontou para cima.

Éowyn seguiu a linha visual indicada. Nova escada enferrujada que desaparecia num buraco redondo. Ao que parecia, um novo nível de corredores escuros. Fios de água escura gotejavam e escorriam em fios nodosos. Éowyn registrou uma grafia grotesca, mas que se projetava em traçados finos e floreados, em uma estranha combinação.

Faramir fitou-a ansioso.

"_Consegue decorar isso?" _ele estendeu a mão e assim, cortou a linha de pensamento dela _"Não precisa tentar descobrir o significado. Além do que, temos que correr, não é seguro. Você acha que consegue se lembrar dessa saída?"_

"_É uma saída?" _replicou Éowyn surpresa. Então, torceu o nariz "_Que ótimo, tudo que temos que fazer é ir buscar nossos corpos e então, dar o fora daqui"._

Faramir riu baixinho, mas logo o sorriso morreu.

"_Você fará isso na hora certa. Preste atenção, Éowyn, o Minotauro sabe que os Escolhidos vão tentar me salvar e é isso que ele quer. Assim como Minos, antes de ser vencido por Mithrandir, agora o Minotauro quer que os escolhidos venham. Para cada escolhido, há um demônio esperando"_

O corpo de Éowyn estremeceu dos pés as cabeças, ela apertou a mão dele e continuou fitando-o com os olhos azuis muito abertos.

"_Continue"_

"_Você lembra quando eu não conseguia dormir?" _Ela aquiesceu e Faramir continuou, pensando rapidamente _"Eu tinha pesadelos com esse lugar, corria por esses corredores e assistia aos atos de Minos no Beco. Eu não sabia o motivo, hoje eu sei que ele me deixava assistir, porque sabia que eu acabaria indo até ele. Eu comecei a ter dificuldades para dormir, pensar ou lutar contra tudo isso, mas fiz o máximo para afastar-me desse lugar". _Faramir respirou profundamente e com o incentivo de Éowyn, prosseguiu _"No entanto, eu comecei a ter pesadelo acordado! E procurei me afastar de todos, com receio que chegasse a missão e eu não pudesse cumpri-la. Algo me dizia que eu estava colocando vocês em perigo, especialmente, você". _

Éowyn estudou o rosto de Faramir e ele pareceu subitamente tímido, como se não soubesse mais como pensar em sentimentos que eram tão naturais no passado.

"_Continue. Eu me lembro de como você foi se transformando. Sempre pensativo, você se tornou distante. Sua eloqüência se transformou em silêncio. A sua calma parecia uma espera tensa." _Continuou Éowyn, séria. _"Você não me deixava mais ajudá-lo e parecia estar sempre procurando por algo. O que era?"_

A expressão de Faramir ficou aérea por alguns instantes. Por fim, ele suspirou.

"_Eu não lembro. De fato, eu estava procurando por algo nos corredores, mas não consigo me lembrar o que era. Depois de alguns meses, eu consegui encontrar o Beco e reencontrei Saige" _revelou Faramir, mas Éowyn permaneceu impassível e ele continuou_ "Ela contou como Minos saiu da prisão e veio para cá. Falou outras coisas e pediu ajuda. Eu disse que veria o que poderia fazer, então..." _Faramir franziu o cenho, como querendo capturar alguma memória perdida. "_Saige começou a aparecer nos meus pesadelos e fingia que mostraria o caminho para aquilo que eu procurava, mas enquanto isso, ela apagava memórias, como uma criança passa a borracha num desenho que não era do seu agrado. Algumas, eu nunca mais recuperei, inclusive, o motivo que me fazia percorrer esses corredores" _Faramir fitou Éowyn com angústia _"Então, o pior começou a acontecer. Eu consegui retornar dos corredores e descobri o Minotauro, apenas para ver que ele estava tentando encontrar caminhos até vocês. Eu não conseguia fazer nada" _Faramir desviou o rosto, envergonhado _"Eu o confrontava, sempre que ele tentava chegar perto de você, dos outros, mas o seu poder foi reduzindo a minha força, meu espírito enfraquecia"._

Éowyn deixou a mão de Faramir e tocou em seu rosto.

"_E você resolveu partir"_

"_Sim, e eu pediria perdão, Éowyn, se não houvesse errado mais uma vez", _ele disse, apertando a mão dela contra seu rosto, agradecendo que ainda podia sentir aquele toque. _"Na última reunião, Frodo não compareceu e Legolas falou da missão sobre a moeda. Eu fiquei estarrecido e imaginei que era uma armadilha. Eu sou uma armadilha ambulante para vocês! Resolvi ir embora, tentar libertar Frodo, imaginando que era isso que eu buscava nos corredores. Eu fui, abandonei você sem nenhuma explicação e fui para o Beco. Era pior do que eu imaginava. A moeda na mão de Minos. Ela girava e enviava as pessoas para esse corredor tenebroso. Elas assinavam contratos de servidão com Minos. Não sei o motivo, eu comecei a achar que era por culpa minha que ele estava aqui. E era. Ele só conseguia usar a moeda, porque eu sou um dos Escolhidos. Os contratos foram assinados enquanto eu estava no corredor" _

Éowyn abraçou Faramir enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

"_Nós os descobrimos, Faramir. Quando Morghan, digo, você devolveu a moeda, Aragorn os libertou do contrato. Eles estão livres". _Consolou Éowyn, afastou-se um pouco e confirmou mais uma vez, visto que ele parecia incrédulo. _"E imagino que com a morte de Minos, os outros estarão livres também. E Saige?"_

"_Ela era uma vítima, mas se tornou uma cúmplice rapidamente. Apagou inúmeras memórias e começou a mostrar o caminho até vocês, mesmo a distância. As lutas com o Minotauro se tornaram mais ferozes e eu percebi que não era mais uma questão de controle. Ele queria exterminar o meu eu." _Faramir acariciou os ombros de Éowyn e desceu lentamente numa carícia até apanhar suas mãos. _"Então, eu cometi outro crime"._

"_O que você fez?"_

"_Eu passei a segui-los, Éowyn e... " _ele fechou os olhos, mas inspirou fundo forçando a continuar _"e encontrei Elladan. Minos queria muito um companheiro de jornada e pretendia ceder espaço para outro demônio. Porque não um elfo? Um elfo era melhor do que um homem, a força de um dos filhos de Elrond faria melhor serventia de que um edan. E que vitória seria para o senhor desses demônios sobre os Valar! Saige começou a atormentá-lo, tentando seduzi-lo e abria portas para Minos desequilibrar sua estrutura mental. Mas não foi tão fácil, Elladan havia construído uma fortaleza mental e mesmo só com a memória de Elrond, eles não conseguiam ter completo sucesso. Porém, eles ainda tinham alguma vantagem"_

Éowyn levou a mão os lábios _"Elrohir"_

"_Sim. Elladan e Elrohir têm uma ligação especial, além da sensibilidade que Elrohir têm nesta missão. Fatalmente, Elrohir descobriu que tinha algo de errado e passou a ficar mais atento em Elladan, conseqüentemente, um novo espaço para os demônios. Bastava pensar que perderia o irmão e Minos enviava Saige e outro demônio para atormentar os dois" _Faramir esfregou o rosto e maneou a cabeça com um olhar duro _"Era insuportável. Assistir a tudo isso sem conseguir fazer nada, minhas tentativas de lutar contra o Minotauro, Minos ou Saige apenas me impelia mais uma vez para esses corredores e para o esquecimento. Além do que, Minos tinha o cuidado de evitar que Morghan cruzasse o caminho de vocês. Então, eu resolvi usar o poder do Minotauro e deixar um sinal de perigo para vocês. Algo que esclarecesse que estavam lidando com algo muito maior do que gangsteres e cafetões"_

"_Você?" _Éowyn se surpreendeu. _"Você fez a Marca?"_

"_Sim. Na verdade, só foi preciso fazer uma única. Em mim mesmo. Frodo me ajudou. Logo se espalhou em todos aqueles que eram ligados por amor, amizade". _Faramir esboçou um pequeno sorriso irônico. _"O engraçado é que os próprios demônios contribuíram, porque acharam algo tão fantástico, como vocês sofriam", _o sorriso dele se apagou. _"E vocês sofriam de fato. Era algo perigoso, aumentava a ligação entre vocês, o risco, mas era preciso fazer algo". _

Éowyn virou o rosto, intrigada com uma estranha sensação, mas estava ansiosa por entender o que havia acontecido. Encontrar uma forma de saírem dali.

"_Então, simplesmente lembrar não o ajudará?"_

"_Não. Eu cruzei essa alternativa com Lothíriel. A tempo de evitar que ela morresse pelas minhas mãos" _Faramir suspirou, evitando o rosto de Éowyn _"Quando Éomer atirou, eu senti esperanças que ficaria livre. Senti que me separava do Minotauro e ele não podia simplesmente roubar o corpo se meu espírito partisse, mas... eu ouvi sua voz". _O pensamento dele ficou muito baixo, mas Éowyn compreendia a energia que emanava dele _"E desejei vê-la pela última vez. Foi o suficiente para o Minotauro usar minha vontade com o próprio poder... Eu falhei". _Faramir finalmente a encarou, não mais arrependido. Sua expressão se endureceu, decidido. _"Não falharei mais, Éowyn. Meu aviso a você, no carro, foi a última chance. Estou desaparecendo e não tenho mais como retornar. Você tem que partir. Terá uma última chance"_

Éowyn sentiu o rosto corar e seu espírito estremeceu, em um arremedo estranho de prazer e repulsa. Ela fitou Faramir atordoada.

"_Oh, meu Erü. Não" "Faramir!"_

"_Lute contra ele, Éowyn. Lute. Tudo que ele quer é um espaço para outro demônio", _Faramir arrastou Éowyn de volta falando rapidamente _"Você tem motivos para viver, vencer. Tem que fazer isso. Só mais um pouco, Éowyn, por favor"._

"_Como isso pode acontecer? Como!?"_

Os dois começaram a correr e Faramir precisou ajudar Éowyn a descer as escadas e diversas vezes, os dois pararam no caminho, as mãos unidas enquanto Éowyn expulsava a presença do Minotauro na sua mente, nas tentativas de envolver seu corpo.

Estavam quase alcançando, quando Éowyn se desesperou.

"_Eu não vou conseguir! Eu preciso voltar! Não posso permitir que isso aconteça!", _ela começou a chorar baixinho, mas estava cheia de raiva e por alguns instantes, o seu ódio foi tão forte que o Minotauro hesitou.

Faramir agarrou as mãos dela mais uma vez.

"_Éowyn, preste atenção" _Seus olhos brilharam em tons verdes e a calma na sua voz atraiu a atenção do espírito dela _"Eu vou retirá-lo dali e você tem que correr, entendeu? A ajuda está chegando. Seja forte e lute"._

Faramir respirou fundo e espiou o canto do corredor. Sua alma se revoltou ao ver aquele ser parecido com ele tentando abusar da única mulher que amara na vida. Voltou-se para ela, decidido _"Se esse tiver que ser o meu, fim, assim será"_

"_Não...Faramir"..._

Ele sorriu, gravando o rosto dela na alma.

"_Não fique triste, Éowyn. Outro virá. E por amor ao teu nome irá te retirar das trevas. Confie em mim"_

Éowyn aquiesceu devagarzinho, as lágrimas rolando rápidas pela sua face.

"_Nunca deixei de te amar", _proferiu Faramir, um pensamento baixinho _"Perdoe-me"_

"_Não há o que perdoar" _Éowyn estendeu as mãos e tocou a fronte no queixo dele_ "Quem ama de verdade, nunca é ferido"_

A resposta dela cantou em seu coração.

Uma terceira energia apareceu. Era alva e translúcida, pequenas luzes prateadas circundavam sua figura e um par de olhos negros, astutos e familiares sorriram para os dois.

"_Eu vim ajudá-los, Faramir. Que os Valar abençoe sua escolha", _proferiu Olórin. _"Este é o primeiro passo da tua jornada, mas sempre estarei ao seu lado"._

"_Não pode salvá-lo, Gandalf?", _pediu Éowyn. Seu espírito estava sendo envolvido por linhas vermelhas e sombras escuras. Ela apertou os olhos com força, tentando se concentrar em expulsá-lo de si.

"_Gandalf? Oh, sim. Eu farei a parte que me cabe". _Os olhos negros do Maiar cintilaram e ele pareceu um pouco mais nítido, ainda assim, era a nitidez de uma chuva de estrelas. Severo, ponderou _"Vocês podem abrir novos caminhos para Faramir, Éowyn. Lembre-se do Capítulo IV, mas também do teu irmão. A escolha é só dele". _O maiar fez um movimento para cima, as estrelas que contornavam sua figura se concentram acima da sua cabeça, como uma haste. _"Apresse-se, Legolas está chegando. Ele vai descobrir o que é o amor e mais uma vez, a escolha dele pode alterar o destino. Lembre-se. Éowyn"._

"_Você está pronta?" _sibilou Faramir, sua imagem tremeluziu como se fosse apagar.

"_Não", _ela engoliu em seco. Uma luz dourada se aproximava e seu coração saltou dentro do peito. A força do Minotauro hesitou mais uma vez, antes de voltar ao ataque _"Sim!"._

Olórin desceu os braços formando uma circunferência semi-completa e ao erguer mais uma vez, as estrelas pareceriam terem caído as suas mãos como presente de Elbereth e os corredores se encheram de luzes. Ele bateu as palmas no alto e foi como se um grande terremoto abalasse as estruturas.

Olórin girou as mãos para baixo e aquela luz atingiu a essência de Faramir. Seu espírito brilhou intensamente e ele saltou, cheio de energia, agarrando a mão de Éowyn e determinado, bateu-se contra o próprio corpo expulsando o Minotauro.

Éowyn deve a impressão que caíra em um túnel de estrelas e teve o baque fofo de quem caía no colchão de nuvens ao retornar ao próprio corpo.

Abriu os olhos claros, arregalados de expectativa. Suas vestes estavam abertas e ela se sentou ainda zonza, tentando organizar os pensamentos, fechando de jeito atrapalhado os botões da roupa.

Estava escuro novamente. Voltou o rosto para o lado e viu Morghan caído com o rosto virado para o chão. Éowyn saltou do catre, confusa se havia sonhado ou se era realidade. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e com dificuldade, virou o corpo de Morghan na sua direção, rolando-o para seu colo.

O semblante era determinado, mas com linhas suaves de quem dá um último sorriso de adeus. Seu rosto era de paz.

Éowyn beijou sua fronte.

"_Adeus, meu amado. Que Erü permita nosso reencontro um dia"_

Faramir havia partido.

* * *

**O CORREDOR – PARTE II**

As paredes transparentes que refletiam as espirais contínuas do oceano escuro sofreram uma ligeira alteração. Mais uma vez, os pontos luminosos percorreram a superfície lisa e perfeita com seus traços. Dividiram-se em riscos coloridos e cairam na base, voltando para o alto em uma explosão de cores.

A imagem se formou nítida, com uma veracidade real, tal qual a estátua de Gil-galad na mente de Elladan, construída por Elrond.

Os cabelos loiros de uma mulher sobre o rosto de um homem nobre que por muitos anos garantira o serviço fiel ao Rei Elessar, um honrado conselheiro e inúmeras vezes cumprira missões dos Valar em Arda.

O ambiente era escuro e foi pintado com tons moderados de verde escuro, azul marinho e marrom. Uma fonte de luz dourada brilhava no fundo da imagem na figura nítida de um elfo e no limiar da porta, o contorno prateado do Maiar espelhava pequenas estrelas sobre o casal.

Desta imagem impressionante, o foco de luz que abrigava o corpo de Morghan saltou para o corredor, ultrapassou a transparência tal qual fizera o vassalo de Ulmo, formando a imagem de um homem.

Um dos Escolhidos.

Sua luz logo tomou forma da vida que lhe garantira todas as suas características primordiais, sua luz e seus grandes feitos. Aquilo que o tornara um dos Escolhidos.

Olórin, mantendo sua forma translúcida de contorno de estrelas de prata, olhos negros e sagazes, também surgiu da pintura. Seus cabelos eram fios de prata e usava sobre a cabeça, um elmo de asas, atestando seu serviço a tanto Manwë quanto Varda.

Abriu um grande sorriso para Faramir.

--- Saudações, meu amigo. – falou Olórin, bondosamente.

Faramir recebeu seu abraço e quase riu de felicidade como um menino. Envolvido com a sensação de estrelas cadentes cortando o céu, o vento suave sobre montanhas e o grito de águias em seu ouvido.

--- Não se cansa de nos salvar, Olórin? – falou, suavemente, afastando-se do abraço amigo. Fitou o quadro, pensativo. – Não me saí tão bem desta vez, não é mesmo?

Olórin arqueou as sobrancelhas e desta feita, lembrou com facilidade o amigo Gandalf. Seus olhos escuros lançaram faíscas de energia.

--- Como diria um amigo nosso, isso depende do que você acredita que era sua missão. – e o Maiar riu gostosamente da expressão perplexa de Faramir. Colocou a mão em seu ombro e os dois começaram a caminhar no corredor. – Para uma tentação tão grande e um oponente tão formidável, você foi razoável. Com certeza, a outra ponta deste fio que pertence aos Valar não está muito satisfeito com sua atitude. Mais um demônio sem corpo, os Escolhidos foram avisados. – a voz se tornou apenas um sopro sobre um campo de primavera. - É claro, não precisava ter fingido tão bem estar enamorado das trevas e poderia ter lutado um pouco mais... Mas ... não estamos de todo insatisfeitos. – Olórin estalou os dentes, pensativo. Resmungou. – Nem de todo satisfeitos.

Ao contrário de Thranduil, Faramir se distraía facilmente com as imagens nas telas de Varië. Em especial, porque se tratavam de cenas desenroladas naquele instante.

"Que precisava de tv a cabo?" pensou o Senhor de Ithilien. Logo levou uma reprimenda do Maiar.

--- Criança distraída. – Olórin sacudiu o cabelo prateado. – Os homens viram hobbits no corredor e os hobbits viram homens em Arda. – girou os olhos para cima. – Que confusão.

Faramir sorriu lentamente e ficou satisfeito como poderia estar ao lado de Mithrandir.

--- Suponho que Lórien esteja me esperando nos Jardins. – sussurrou, pensativo. – Námo não irá me aceitar agora.

--- Supôs corretamente. – aquiesceu Olórin e pareceu um pouco bravo, decepcionado e divertido. – Você terá uma pena um pouco severa para meu gosto. Conduzir homens perdidos, soprar conselhos e cuidar dos jardins dos edain, sob ordens de Fëanor. Uma pena dura para você, terrível para ele, pode ter certeza. Há muito aquele elfo perdeu a noção de que é um hóspede com liberdade vigiada e já se acha o jardineiro oficial de Lórien. Embora, bem preferisse ficar sob custódia de Aulë. – Olórin rufou, maneando a cabeça espalhando um pouco de estrela e gritos alados no corredor. – Terá um pouco de paz quando Glorfindel tiver a graça de aparecer e arrastar aquele espírito de fogo para longe dos jardins, mas não conte com isso... Manwë decidiu que a próxima missão será muito difícil e esta mostrou que ainda há falhas no Manual.

--- Elbereth. – replicou Faramir fitando o teto. – Eles levarão a eternidade para terminar o próximo capítulo.

--- Na verdade, irão revisar o Capítulo IV. – Olórin apontou para frente e os dois caminharam tranqüilos, como um bom passeio nos jardins de Ithilien. – Seja qual for a decisão de nossos amigos em Arda, Manwë sabe que não poderão continuar sem a anuência de todos nesse ponto. – Olórin reprimiu um sorrisinho sarcástico. – Embora, não sei como meu senhor imagina que Glorfindel e Thranduil concordarão entre si, quem dirá os Escolhidos.

Os dois alcançaram uma das pilastras translúcidas e Olórin apontou para a nova tela que se desenhava. Um incrível jardim, onde cresciam todas as flores, árvores e plantas do mundo. Naquele instante, uma luz inigualável passeava entre elas e seu vestido era feito de flores e todo o jardim suspirava a sua passagem.

--- Yavanna. – sibilou Faramir.

Olórin inclinou-se de leve, em atitude de respeito e servidão. O aroma de flores chegou a eles e o maiar sorriu.

--- Acho que no final, uma tarefa até que leve.

--- Exceto pelo fato que não verei meus amigos. – suspirou Faramir, tentando não sucumbir a saudade que já ameaçava atingir seu espírito. – Nunca mais.

--- Nunca mais é muito tempo. – Olórin fitou-o com um olhar faiscante. A tela voltou a explodir em riscos prateados. Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – Talvez, você queira mais... uma oportunidade?

Os olhos de Faramir se arredondaram cheios de esperança.

--- Diga-me, Olórin, o que posso fazer? – apertou as mãos, dando um passo a frente. – Faço qualquer coisa.

--- Woooowwwww... cuidado com essas palavrinhas mágicas. – o maiar riu divertido e de um tapinha na própria barriga, espalhando algumas estrelas menores no chão. Abruptamente, ficou sério, tão rápido e severo, que o homem se assustou. – Você quis dizer...qualquer coisa _mesmo_?

Faramir fitou a tela que se formou a frente. Caminhou até lá.

Elladan e Elrohir estavam correndo na direção da Treze. Arwen estava parada, seu belo perfil visível enquanto batia na porta do Fantasma. Algumas figuras estavam congeladas sobre os tetos, Éomer estava atrás da picape com arma em punho, cobrindo a corrida de Merry e suas sacolas morro acima. Lothíriel jogava o corvete contra a barreira formada na entrada do Beco.

Outra imagem se formou a esquerda. Uma bonita luz dourada cercada de sombras e Éowyn erguendo-se com a boca aberta em um rugido furioso. Outra a direita, Aragorn lutando contra Zahrin aos pés do Solar destruído. Sam e Pippin atiravam na direção dos capangas. Outra a esquerda. Gimli e Sabita atingindo o teto das ruínas para serem recebidos por inimigos. Frodo arrastando escombros para encontrar o jornalista.

E finalmente, um indivisível monstro, maior e mais negro, vermelho e púrpura se espalhando aos pés de todos eles. O calabouço de Minos era justamente, toda a rede desativada de esgoto da Treze. Faramir sabia que todos estavam em perigo.

Ele fechou os punhos e fitou Olórin.

--- Qualquer coisa.

As telas se apagaram e o oceano voltou a espiralar em redemoinhos de fúria. Uma nova tela a direita. Uma nova tela a esquerda.

Na tela da esquerda, um elfo de estatura singular, músculos poderosos e um olhar arrogante. Seus cabelos dourados se moviam na tela e seus olhos verdes eram límpidos, como o verde oceano sobre o sol. Ele carregava uma espada cravejada de pedras que nenhum ser ainda vira, porque eram gemas da região central de Valinor, trabalhadas por Aulë e elas continham poder.

Glorfindel deu um passo a frente e atravessou a tela de Varië para o corredor.

--- Ele está pronto. – falou Olórin. – Declina seu fardo e benção de Escolhido a você para esta tarefa. E independente do resultado, estará livre da tarefa dos Jardins, em liberdade vigiada, mas ainda aguarda a deliberação de Námo para seu destino como voltar a ser um dos Escolhidos ou não.

"Thranduil ficará feliz", ouviu Olórin o gracejo de seu senhor e tudo fez para não rir espirrando estrelas nos dois.

Faramir estudou a face do Senhor de Gondolin, esperançoso que aquele alto senhor élfico seria de mais ajuda a seus amigos do que ele. Estava sendo sincero, ele faria qualquer coisa para ajudá-los.

Até não se unir nunca mais a eles.

Glorfindel aquiesceu como se entendesse seus pensamentos. Diante de si, tinha uma essência recém retornada, mas que ainda possuía a força dos Escolhidos. Seria suficiente para retornar a Terra-Média. Melhor, Arda.

--- Esse feito irá garantir outras canções em seu nome, meu senhor. – falou Faramir. Como sempre, honrado com a presença do outro.

As sobrancelhas de Glorfindel arquearam para cima e o louro reprimiu uma risada irônica.

--- Eu estou enferrujado, edan. Pode vir a ser uma elegia. – tornou, com austeridade eletrizante.

"_Ah, Glorfindel é mais humilde do que pensa Thranduil"_, apontou Manwë, torturando seu vassalo que tentava não rir.

"_Tão humilde quanto Thranduil é paciente, meu senhor"._

"_Olórin, quando terminar a tua missão, venha ter comigo em Oloissoë. Sinto falta da tua companhia, meu amigo"._

--- Olórin? – Glorfindel resfolegou e contraiu os lábios. – Acaso estamos esperando algo que escapou a tua sapiência?

--- Converso com meu senhor e não me interrompa mais, lorde Glorfindel. – cortou Olórin, subitamente mal humorado.

Glorfindel considerou a questão e deu de ombros.

--- Tenho certeza que todos podemos esperar... – sibilou o lorde louro, contrariado. Sempre carregava a certeza que se a missão estava às portas, cabia ao enviado atravessar o limiar e cumpri-la. Sua paciência com interlúdios era mínima. Jamais entenderia aqueles meandros complicados dos Maiar.

E ignorava como Manwë divertia-se com seu temperamento, ciente apenas da coragem e da nobreza da sua alma.

--- Então, vamos. – incitou Olórin. – Meu senhor resolveu poupar tua paciência. Cuide de todos eles, Glorfindel. Sabe o que tem que fazer...

--- Pelos Valar! É pena que não tenha cadeiras nesse corredor.. – resmungou Glorfindel entre dentes.

Olórin não respondeu, mas ficou realmente satisfeito que o trabalho no Manual forçaria Glorfindel a ficar perto de Thranduil. Os dois se mereciam. E o Maiar gostava de perder a sua infinita paciência com ambos.

Elfinhos, pensou.

--- Boa sorte, querido Faramir. – Olórin pousou a mão na cabeça do homem espalhando algumas estrelas. – E para ti também, Glorfindel.

Apesar das rusgas anteriores, Glorfindel maneou a cabeça em respeito aceitando a benção do Maiar.

--- Agora vamos... – disse Olórin, sacudindo a túnica prateada e virando-se para a tela onde via-se o elfo e a dama. – Ou essa história não acaba neste século.

Os três elementos se dirigiram para suas respectivas telas e desapareceram do corredor.

Varië repousou os dedos no colo e sorriu, apagando as telas e o corredor voltou a ser inundado pela visão do oceano.

* * *

_I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I_

**Glossário**

**Ekkaia – **O nome élfico para o Mar Circundante, vasto e negro oceano que cerca as terras de Amam, separando-a de Arda. Domínios de Ulmo. Há também as Muralhas da Noite que fazem a separação. As ilhas encantadas, os oceanos nevoados, Pelóri fazem parte da defesa de Valinor.

**Ossë** – Vassalo de Ulmo, senhor do oceano. Uinen é sua esposa. Sua morada são as costas marítimas da Terra-Média. Na fanfic, eu o coloquei guardando o Salão de Mandos e Valinor, visto que Ulmo protege Amam para que os navios não se aproximem, mas obviamente, Ossë se desloca tranqüilamente entre oceanos, mares, largos e lagoas. No Valaquenta, Ossë permanece um tempo apartado de Ulmo, ao ser tentado por Melkor, usando seus poderes para causar o caos no mar. Retorna ao serviço de Ulmo jurando fidelidade e assim o foi depois.

**Na Fanfic.**

Achei interessante dar uma característica dúbia para Ossë, visto que muitas pessoas dizem o mar ser traiçoeiro. O que não é o caso do maiar, Ossë é fiel a Ulmo, mas tem uma personalidade mutável, um humor afiado e provocativo, contudo, traz bem estar com sua presença por conter os elementos do mar na sua energia e só executa aquilo que é promulgado pelos Valar. Leitura minha, claro, não existe nada na obra de Tolkien que reforce essa característica.

A forma de Ossë é quase física, mantendo a estrutura do elemento que pertence para falar com Thranduil. Isso, eu retirei do livro que os Istari assumiram formas físicas semelhante aos homens idosos para suas missões na Terra-Média. Então, usei essa linha para dar uma certa forma para Ossë, porém, esse tipo de caracterização é idéia minha.

O mesmo fiz com Olórin :-)

**Salão de Mandos.**

É dito que a residência de Námo era próxima as terras de Nienna (identificada como nas bordas de Aman, no oeste do Oeste de Ekkaia, onde suas janelas ficava de frente para fora dos muros do mundo)

A residência de Lórien, provavelmente, próxima a de Námo, seu irmão e Nienna, sua irmã. Lórien, nos escritos primeiro de Tolkien, era o senhor dos sonhos e visões e possuía grandes jardins, nele o Caminho dos Sonhos e através dele seria o destino do fëa dos elfos e homens. Depois Tolkien mudou isso para Námo em seus salões e o destino dos homens ficou a encargo de Erü.

Desta forma, eu coloquei a residência de Námo além dos Salões de Mandos, onde o Vala julga o destino dos elfos. Essa residência é de fato decorada com quadros de Vairë, sua esposa, onde ela teceria as histórias do destino de Arda.

A minha interpretação veio de forma que essas telas seriam pinturas também nos corredores, onde os Escolhidos veriam as cenas do que aconteciam ou aconteceram e dali poderiam retornar para Arda ou para outra região de Valimar, conforme a decisão dos Valar. Não retratei o Salão, porque a missão não acabou e enquanto Escolhidos, eles não são julgados, porque automaticamente, retornarão a Arda para cumprirem os desígnios dos Valar.

Esses corredores também levam as Prisões de Mandos ou aos jardins de Lórien, conforme o destino de cada um. Obviamente, somente os Escolhidos lembram-se destas visões, o mesmo não se dava com os humanos em que Aragorn usou a moeda. Suas passagens foram rápidas, sem grandes escolhas ou memória do que se deu ali.

Eu escrevi muito mais, mas tive que condensar. Assim como fiz com o Manual. Espero que tenham gostado. Foi um exercício de imaginação.

* * *

I&I&I&I&I&I&I 

Reviews são esperadíssimas!


	14. O Capítulo IV  Primeira Parte

Bem, o Beco está no final e mais uma vez, ele deve sofrer uma reviravolta com a apresentação do Capítulo IV. Considerando que minhas amigas chegaram até aqui, não será nada difícil para vocês acompanharem mais essa última e súbita mudança e, finalmente, entender porque Thranduil e Glorfindel levaram séculos para terminar o Capítulo IV, porque ele será revisto e não menos importante, porque Éomer não assinou o bendito.

A moeda cobiçada tem sua resposta nesta primeira parte.

**Em Duas Partes:** Como sempre, eu irei descortinando esta visão aos poucos, ao longo dos acontecimentos. E apesar da minha pretensão anterior, o Capítulo IV precisou ser dividido em duas partes. Peço que me perdoem por não ter avisado ao listar os capítulos que seguiriam no final de "Evite Atalhos".

**Inspiração do Capítulo IV: **Grande parte da inspiração deste capítulo veio do **Silmarillion**. Procurei colocar o máximo de explicações e referências ao longo do texto, para não obrigar o leitor a procurar o significado no final. Os nomes em _sindarin itálico_ são locais em Tol Eressëa e Valinor que não constam na obra de Tolkien, e sim, criados para esta história por mim. O mesmo se dá com denominações para situações vistas no Capitulo IV e o ambiente mental dos Escolhidos. Ampla informação no glossário final.

Valacirca e os nomes das estrelas (Wilwarin, Telumendil, Sorónumë e Anarríma) fazem parte da obra de Tolkien. Foram criadas por Varda Elentári.

Pengillen significa escolhido em sindarin, maneira como os Antigos e os moradores de Valinor se referem aos personagens desta história.

**Alerta: **Visando manter algum limite nas artimanhas obscuras dos demônios, eu suprimi algumas cenas mais fortes da fanfic. Porém, graças aos conselhos das minhas queridas e talentosas amigas escritoras, Nimrodel e Kiannah, eu deverei postá-las depois - se eu arranjar tempo para isso!

Por conta do capítulo IV e das cartas, nesta primeira parte haverá mais divisões no texto para citações, eu espero ter organizado de uma forma que não fique confuso. Por favor, me avisem se precisar de correções. Bom, correções com certeza eu preciso, porque escrevi de uma vez só, aproveitando a folga e sabe Erü se passou muitos erros "cabulosos" pelos meus olhos insones.

**Agradecimentos:** Como não poderia faltar, eu agradeço sempre, sempre pela ventura e a honra de ter tantas escritoras talentosas acompanhando esta fanfic inusitada. O carinho, o apoio e os reviews de vocês foram essenciais para chegar até aqui.

* * *

_My only hope, ** Minha única esperança  
**(All the times I've tried)** (Todo tempo em que eu tentei)  
**My only peace! ** Minha única paz!  
**(To walk away from you) **(Afastar-me de você)  
**My only joy, **Minha única alegria**_

_My only strength, **Minha única força.  
**(I fall into your abounding grace)**(Eu retornei entregando-me aos seus divinos laços)  
**My only power, **Meu único poder  
**My only life! **Minha única vida!  
**(And love is where I am) **(E o amor é onde eu estou)  
**My only love! **Meu único amor!**_

_October, Evanescence_

**

* * *

**

É com grande pesar que marco a conclusão do Capitulo IV.

Com ele, marco júbilos incontáveis aos Escolhidos,

De mãos dadas com inenarráveis infortúnios,

E para ninguém eu desejaria Missão como essa,

Muito menos para os elos da minha corrente

E para meu amado filho.

E em Tol Eressëa uma grande trombeta será ouvida.

Seu som irá ecoar como o início da Tempestade

Por todos os cantos de Arda e Aman

E aqueles que partiram irão desfraldar as hostes de Valinor

E se unirão aos Filhos Escolhidos de Ilúvatar

O princípio do início da _Dagor Theninthiad._

_**Trecho de Carta do Rei Thranduil para Lorde Glorfindel**_

**

* * *

****A Foice dos Valar**

**Tol Eressëa.**

As palavras de Ossë não trouxeram conforto ao coração de Thranduil. Deveras o maia tivesse transpassado sua carne com uma espada ou assolado sua alma com a força do Ekkaia. Então, Thranduil teria recebido maior consolo do que foi revelado nas entrelinhas obscuras das palavras do vassalo de Ulmo.

Revisar o capítulo IV. Eles só revisariam o importante capítulo do manual, talvez, o mais importante de todos, em caso de uso urgente, inquestionável.

Já era tempo? Refletiu Thranduil, frente com a paisagem deslumbrante que descortinava um timbre prateado em sua face de traços belos e fortes, aumentando ainda mais o poder que levava a visão de seus olhos cristalinos, muito além do que contemplavam os simples mortais.

Do topo da _Alorthornen_ - a invencível - a mais alta Torre de Tol Eressëa voltada para o leste, esculpida na rocha e engastada em prata, com um brilho pálido e misterioso de Ithil, Thranduil fitou as brumas cintilantes que envolviam Ekkaia e as Ilhas Encantadas que afastavam os marinheiros do rumo de Valinor. Orientou o corpo para o oeste e suspirou com o brilho da mecha de Anor, alinhada com _Alorthornen_. Lá estava a Torre menor, _Tirithiel_ - a guardiã – esculpida na rocha e engastada em ouro branco.

Qualquer um que se mantivesse nos Mares Sombrios, logo ficaria confuso, com medo e ódio do mar e se voltaria para longe da Ilha. Porém, se o coração persistisse no seu intento, os marinheiros poderiam ver um brilho pálido da lua prateada ao norte, _Alorthornen_, como uma estrela equilibrando-se no colar cintilante das névoas e se viessem do sul, _Tirithiel_ estaria lá debruando o manto branco com seu cintilar fulgurante em nuances douradas.

Seja como fosse, as Torres de Tol Eressëa jamais seriam alcançadas, porque como foi feito desde a Ocultação de Valinor, aqueles que persistissem no caminho e pisasse na Ilha, acabaria caindo num sono profundo até a Mudança do Mundo.

Thranduil afastou os olhos e sua visão retornou para a própria Torre de vigia. Com um peso no coração, o rei contraiu os músculo da face e tocou nas folhas de prata do livro que assimilava toda sua energia.

Seu filho e os outros o chamavam de Manual dos Escolhidos.

Ele, Glorfindel e os Antigos o chamavam de _Pengillen Talath_, o Plano dos Escolhidos. E seu nome em sindarin era muito mais apropriado do que o apelido em westron, talvez porque os próprios Escolhidos não gostavam de pensar na sina, no destino que esperava por eles, tão firmemente traçado no _Talath_, como a Valacirca cintilava no norte pela obra de Varda Elentári.

Em _Alorthornen_, Thranduil apoiou as duas mãos sobre as páginas da prata gravada, da mesma maneira como fizera Glorfindel, com o livro dourado em _Tirithiel_, antes de assumir o lugar de Faramir entre os Escolhidos. E assim como o senhor de Gondolin, com quem Thranduil discutira por dois séculos até finalizarem o capítulo, o antigo rei de Eryn Lasgalen soube que o instante chegara.

Thranduil emitiu um longo suspiro e abriu o Pengillen Talath no Capítulo IV.

* * *

**Capítulo IV – **_**Dagor Theninthiad**_

Haverá o tempo que as sombras se elevarão das profundezas e sobre os Escolhidos deverão cair como uma grande névoa de esquecimento, inenarráveis brumas da dor. Serão açoitados pelo fogo da perturbação e pelas chamas da maldade.

Mas jamais estarão sozinhos.

Pais serão separados de filhos, esposas de maridos, irmãos de irmãs, amigos fieis de corações leais. Todos os elos das correntes se partirão e serão despedaçados, e por pouco os Escolhidos não sucumbirão à maldade, a loucura e a perdição.

Ainda assim, nunca serão abandonados.

Em tudo serão provados, testados. Seus corpos e mentes flagelados, seu espírito será esmigalhado até desaparecer lentamente e um fio de sua essência ira pairar vulnerável para os Corredores ou perecer na escuridão.

E contudo, não serão esquecidos.

A música que vibrou na criação de Ilúvatar não poderá ser esquecida ou suprimida. Aquilo que É voltará a Ser.

Por isso, os Escolhidos estarão atentos a este Capítulo e quando seu dia chegar, ele deverá ser revelado, abraçado e permitido, para que seus espíritos não se afastem da luz e caminhem separados nas sombras de Arda até o seu reencontro para a luta.

E todas as perdas, laços partidos, lutas e conquistas serão contadas no pensamento de Ilúvatar.

* * *

Parágrafo Único. – Estão comprometidos aqueles que gravarem a letra ou a rúnica de seus nomes no Manual.

* * *

**O Manual dos Escolhidos**. Capítulo IV, Da Dagor Theninthiad. G/ T.

* * *

Não se desespere, pois também meu coração se encontra confrangido.

Desde que ouvi a voz de Namo e sua profecia.

No Vazio que fica fora

Aonde a nulidade é sua única companhia,

O inominável deve retornar para a Mudança do Mundo

Mas, meu nobre e inflexível amigo,

Toda regra inflexível gera uma estrondosa exceção

E assim como foi no começo, nos temas de Ilúvatar, será no fim.

E o mal que foi o timbre dissonante na música de Ilúvatar,

Erguer-se-á para gerar a delicada introdução de uma orquestra estrondosa.

Os acordes do início da batalha final.

E _ele _não será páreo para a Angainor dos Valar,

E não só nos elos da poderosa corrente de Aulë,

Mas também nos elos da corrente de Telcontar

E por isso espero,

E por isso tenho esperança.

**Trecho de Carta do Lorde Glorfindel para o Rei Thranduil**

* * *

**/// Apenas um Segundo ////**

Beco dos Sonhos,

Esquina da Treze com a Sete

O primeiro pensamento que cruzou a mente de Elladan foi o quadro ágil que se desenhou da horda de mercenários ocultos atrás de janelas, muros quebrados e olhos espiando em terraços destruídos. Era um reflexo natural de um elfo que patrulhara as trilhas, colinas, montanhas e florestas da antiga Arda, um ato natural, tão fácil e espontâneo quanto respirar.

O segundo pensamento voltou-se completamente para o irmão gêmeo. Atrás dele, Elladan sentiu como uma extensão do próprio corpo, a súbita parada de Elrohir diante de um quadro ainda mais desalentador, dantesco e sobrenatural. Pois que a esquina da Treze deixava os sonhos do Beco, onde tudo podia ser comprado e usufruído sem limites, para a verdade nua e crua da escravidão na Sete.

E abaixo dos seus pés, um cheiro medonho ascendia e impregnava o ambiente.

Era o cheiro da maldade em sua forma pura, o pior dos esgotos do mundo, onde pairava a impressão de corpos em decomposição e estalava no cérebro registrado como uma mensagem cifrada, os sons sussurrados de despedidas desesperadas, o som interrompido de corações partidos e almas fragmentadas.

Elladan fechou os olhos por um segundo. Ao voltar a fixar a visão límpida para o cenário, foi o exato instante que Arwen disparava na direção da Sete, morro acima.

--- Espere! – ele gritou e correu, largas passadas rápidas e silenciosas, dobrando a esquina com uma rapidez invejável que nenhum daqueles que o assistiam poderiam imitar.

Por muito pouco, Elladan não perdeu o instante preciso de segurar o braço da irmã.

--- Aonde vai? – sibilou com os lábios cerrados, divido entre as ondas de aflição que chegavam de Elrohir e aquela expressão decidida no rosto da irmã, um sinal claro de confusão. – Não se afaste de nós!

O rosto de Arwen moveu-se lentamente para o Solar. Seus lábios cheios se contraíram daquela maneira temerária, como se toda ela fosse feita de um sentimento inflexível, que não aceitaria não como resposta.

--- Meu marido está lá. E não está sozinho, estamos todos cercados. O homem, Zahrin, está cheio de ódio e é traiçoeiro. Está vendendo a sua alma...– apontou Arwen, o indicador levitando para mostrar o Solar destruído. Os olhos claros cintilando na luz da manhã. – Lá está Estel, meu marido e meu destino. É para lá que vou.

Elladan maneou a cabeça, se em negativa ou afirmativa, não soube decidir. Seu instinto avisando que havia um cerco, corpos humanos se fechando em um tabuleiro armado, outra ameaça instigada pela sombra do submundo. E o aroma, uma fragrância fraca de esperança e o cheiro nauseante de medo, terror.

Fitou a irmã, mas Arwen não lhe dedicou a menor atenção, dedicava-se a tarefa de apertar os cílios e então descerrar as pálpebras de maneira súbita, profundas poças de um céu escuro de tempestade, como se visse muito além do que os outros.

Uma estrela brilhando de maneira perigosa num lugar escuro.

--- Espere por nós. – repetiu Elladan pressionando os dedos contra o braço de Arwen. – Devemos ficar unidos, não separados.

Arwen fitou o chão e Elrohir se aproximou dos dois, lentamente, com passos cuidadosos, como se evitasse certos trechos do cimento.

--- A sombra está sob nossos pés, mas não é uma sombra... – falou Elrohir, o rosto tenso e contraído na concentração de separar o mundo real das cores que o elfo assistia se desenrolando na sua frente, ao seu lado, acima de sua cabeça. – É fogo, terror e maldade... está apenas vestido de sombras, quase pronto para despir sua máscara. Não está sozinho, não está sozinho... – Elrohir fechou os olhos, mas continuou enxergando aquelas cores e ela parecia ascender das profundezas, chamando por ele, atraída pelos olhos que a viam. Então, ele abriu seus olhos negros e eles cintilaram com um brilho decidido. Falou, solene - Só um ponto luminoso o retém no submundo.

--- Legolas pode retê-lo. – aquiesceu Arwen, falando baixinho. – Por pouco tempo, Dan, pouco tempo...

--- Pouco tempo... – repetiu Elrohir, voltando a estudar o chão à esquerda, direita, à frente e atrás de si, procurando o destino daquele ponto luminoso e atormentando sua visão privilegiada com as sombras.

--- Iremos até ele, Arwen...

--- Vocês irão. – ela insistiu, um tom suave, sem raiva, sem paixão, e por isso mesmo, ferozmente determinado. – Eu irei até Estel e vocês, até Legolas. – Arwen hesitou, maneando a cabeça para o lado. – Ele não está sozinho. Devem se apressar...

--- Ro... – proferiu Elladan.

--- Dan... – alertou Elrohir, um passo atrás e alerta.

Elladan se jogou sobre os irmãos com toda a força do seu corpo, derrubando-os com sua defesa inesperada. A ameaça caiu sobre ele como um aviso e sua reação instintiva sublevou-se a qualquer outra sensação. E os projéteis sibilaram sobre as suas cabeças, moveram o ar sobre as costas de Elladan e ele ouviu o grito rouco do irmão em seu ouvido direito, o barulho de grunhidos de protesto da irmã em seu ouvido esquerdo. O mundo se comprimiu numa cacofonia de estilhaços de cartuchos vazios, balas fulminantes e uivos humanos de guerra.

Elrohir gritou mais uma vez e tentou retirar o irmão de cima do seu corpo. Agitou as mãos, desesperado e tão logo Elladan rolou para o lado, Elrohir se levantou e pulou de maneira desenfreada, fitando o chão com os olhos esgazeados, uma fúria lenta crescendo dentro dele e refletindo na escuridão de suas órbitas iluminadas.

--- O quê? – gritou Elladan, colocando o joelho esquerdo no chão e procurando a direção da origem do ataque. Sua face se franziu em concentração ao sentir algo funesto enchendo suas narinas e estalando com um formigamento doloroso através do seu cérebro e da sua espinha. Suas pupilas se dilataram em preparo e mais uma vez, Elladan pulou na direção do irmão e abraçou Elrohir, arrancando-o do trajeto das balas.

Elrohir girava em seus braços, o rosto pálido, ofegando desesperadamente.

--- Pelos Valar, Ro, o que está acontecendo? – gritou Elladan no meio da cacofonia de sons, os ouvidos sensíveis feridos com o barulho da artilharia, dos urros e subitamente, de gritos humanos de dor. Jogou Elrohir contra a porta de metal do bar do Goa, agora fechado. O irmão não respondeu, os olhos escuros bem abertos, procurando e vagueando por todo o chão em uma busca desenfreada.

Foi com imenso alívio que Elladan viu o homem sobre um dos casebres da Sete urrar de dor e gritar, para logo a imagem de um imenso lobo saltar daquele ponto para o terraço baixo, atacando outro atirador oculto da sua visão. Sem piedade, Léron atacou-lhe a garganta.

Elladan esticou a mão para Arwen, que viera quase rastejando pela rua, esfolando o joelho e as mãos, a fim de tentar escapar da balbúrdia dos tiros oriundos do topo das odiosas construções.

--- Oh, Elbereth, perdoe-me, Arwen. – sussurrou Elladan comprimindo o corpo da irmã contra a mesma porta e colocando-se à frente dos dois, como um escudo. – Elrohir...

--- Eu sei, Elladan. – cortou Arwen dando um rápido beijo na face do irmão. – Eu faria a mesma coisa. – É a sombra que está em nossos pés. Oh Veja!

O vulto do imenso lobo saltou outro nível e os dois olharam para cima. A boca de Léron gotejava sangue, o animal parecia enlouquecido e escapava milagrosamente dos tiros que agora era alvo. Desvencilhava de mãos e miras aterrorizadas, os pêlos erguidos e as unhas afiadas visíveis em seus saltos gigantescos, os dentes tingidos de rubro, bem como o tórax do lobo. Eles mal tiveram tempo de gravar sua imagem assassina e Léron saltou mais uma vez abocanhando em um único golpe a garganta de outro homem, a pistola que ele carregava caindo no chão em jatos de projéteis, completamente inútil frente à ferocidade bem calculada de Léron.

Os gritos guturais do homem provocaram um arrepio na coluna de Elladan e ele sentiu mais uma vez, o poderoso açoite do cheiro do medo, como a fumaça sufocante de um incêndio devastador. Empalideceu e fechou os olhos, voltando a fitar Arwen, enquanto segurava Elrohir firmemente pelos dois braços.

--- Ele está fora de controle. – falou Elladan, em lautos de ar, tão ofegante quanto o irmão gêmeo. - Ele está sentindo o cheiro do medo e ficando alucinado.

Arwen contraiu o cenho e colocou a palma da mão na face de Elrohir. Ele perdera o resto da cor e seus olhos negros saíram de foco, como se estivesse desligado do mundo ao seu redor.

--- Léron está sentindo o cheiro do medo. – repetiu Arwen, os olhos abertos sem piscar. – O medo de Elrohir, por isso, está atacando a todos. Ele não sabe quem é o responsável. – Arwen finalmente desceu os cílios escuros e fitou Elladan. – Temos que ter cuidado com Léron, ele pode atacar a todos nós.

--- O presente dos Valar. – sibilou Elladan, estudando a face do irmão em busca de resposta. – Elrohir está vendo a cor do monstro que está em nossos pés...

--- Acho que está fazendo mais do que isso... – murmurou Arwen, a preocupação transformando-se rapidamente em um temor profundo.

Elladan agarrou o braço do irmão e para sua surpresa, Elrohir obedeceu docilmente, seguindo-o sem mais lutar. Elladan abaixou o rosto até tocar a fronte no ombro do irmão e aspirou o aroma que impregnava o espírito do irmão. Alinhou a coluna num estalo e encarou Arwen com a face transfigurada de uma determinação impossível de ser medida.

--- Temos que sair daqui. – falou, austero, em tom de comando. – Leve-nos até Estel.

Arwen aquiesceu e estendeu a mão para Elladan, sentindo os dedos firmes do irmão prendendo-se contra sua carne e sua força espalhando-se como uma luz bem vinda em seu espírito. Juntos eles estudaram a rua iluminada pela manhã, notando pela primeira vez que as nuvens escuras estavam dominando o céu, com o prenúncio de tempestade e as sombras escapavam pelas frestas do beco destruído, como dedos maldosos à procura de pescoços para espremer.

--- Eu ainda o vejo e o brilho da moeda. Ao meu sinal, vamos correr. – falou Arwen, apertando os olhos e contraindo os músculos em preparação.

Elladan apertou a mão que segurava o braço de Elrohir e quando tentou alcançar a mente do irmão, foi como se tivesse se jogado contra uma rocha sólida, inabalável. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, desejando ardentemente mais uma vez levar Elrohir consigo, para o lugar que abrigava sua alma e protegia seu espírito.

Tudo que pôde fazer foi soprar palavras que bateram contra a muralha da mente inviolável de Elrohir, quase como uma súplica. Jogados na Missão, com o prenúncio de eminente guerra, Elladan lembrou-se do Manual e do Capítulo IV. Sua suplica se tornou um pedido veemente, não direcionado ao irmão.

Não, não para ele, mas para os Valar.

"_Não me deixe sozinho... Não me deixe sozinho"._

--- Agora! – Arwen lançou o corpo para frente e os dois seguiram em uma marcha frenética, usando os muros e portas lacradas da Sete como escudo. Entrando em vielas e saltando moveis, tonéis e barris largados no caminho. Sempre em frente e para cima, carregando Elrohir com eles e era sorte que o elfo os seguia, imitando seus movimentos, embora o guerreiro parecesse distante dali em pensamento e espírito.

Os urros e gritos, pragas e maldições os seguiam, ecoando sobre suas cabeças, o resultado do trajeto que era seguido pelo fiel Léron, agora, completamente tingido de sangue e sua coragem não podia ser mesurada em palavras, sua lealdade era desconhecida a qualquer outra fera. Léron, o lobo que Elrohir cuidara com desvelo e amizade agora seguia o trajeto de seu corpo, sentindo o que assolava o espírito do seu protetor, e naquele instante, apesar dos atos bestiais do animal, seu amor foi tão grande que a luz dos Valar brotou nele, como há muito já animara uma outra essência tão especial.

Arwen seguiu como uma criatura que não podia ver o mundo ao seu redor, ouvindo apenas os sons da única voz que seguiria em qualquer lugar de Arda ou Aman, acima ou abaixo da terra, em seu céu celestial ou nas infernais profundezas. Toda sua mente estava focalizada em Aragorn e nada mais a interessava. E quanto a voz dele se calava, concentrado em uma luta feroz, Arwen estendia seus sentidos e encontrava o brilho da moeda, aquele objeto tão cobiçado que somente o seu amado tinha o direito de portar. Ignorou os obstáculos, a sombra que crescia em seus pés e tentava alcançar-lhe o coração. Todo o seu ser estava voltado em uma única direção.

Ela tinha certeza que era esse o seu caminho, missão e tarefa a desempenhar, e ainda que outro papel lhe fosse concedido, Arwen Undómiel despojara-se de qualquer outro destino, que não fosse o atrelado a Estel.

Coube a Elladan contê-la nos trechos perigosos, afastá-la dos mercenários do tal Zahrin e conduzir o irmão gêmeo pelas passagens nefastas que eles adentravam. Elladan sentiu o remorso mastigando sua mente, ele que nunca contara a ninguém, sequer a Elrohir, que assim como o irmão via as cores, ele sentia o perfume, a essência das almas. E a luta que era travada em seu olfato era mais um sinal de perigo, porque o aroma da manhã pura da esperança estava perdendo para o cheiro da maldade.

Elladan respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos por um único segundo, sem perder a direção de seus passos. Mais uma vez, recorria ao seu repouso iluminado. Um segundo de infância ao lado de Elrond e uma estátua translúcida que se movia, um segundo da visão de Gil-Galad.

"_Faça de novo, ada!"_

Um segundo de paz sobre um tallan de folhas douradas.

"_Não me deixe sozinho..._" repetiu, entre um segundo de repouso e uma batida do coração na viela das sombras. _"Não me deixe sozinho, toron-nin"._

Apenas um segundo e ele ficaria bem.

_**I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I&I**_

**Na Sete, Minutos Antes**

Escalar montanhas não era o forte de Samwise Gamgi na Terceira Era de Arda e apesar dos séculos passados em Tol Eressëa, alterando aos anos de missões no Domínio dos Homens, a prática de escalar, subir, vencer ou galgar maiores latitudes ainda não era o forte do outrora jardineiro de Frodo Bolseiro. Já para Pippin, em que os séculos, milênios, batalhas e experiência não valeram muito para agregar maturidade a seu espírito imantado de jovialidade, a missão de escalar as estruturas do _Fantasma _e equilibrar-se nos telhados gastos, saltar entre vigas e andar na "corda bamba" de uma calha a outra foi uma verdadeira farra.

Em fato, Peregrin Tûk só não cantou enquanto fazia tudo isso porque respeitava a seriedade no rosto de Aragorn e, porque talvez, nem mesmo um hobbit pudesse empenhar a voz em uma canção do Condado, munido de uma winchester e tendo que, ocasionalmente, disparar a arma no corpo de alguém. Mesmo para um hobbit desmiolado como Pip, era pedir demais – ou no mínimo, foi uma hipótese que passou pela cabeça de Sam.

Depois da facilidade de Pip, o desconforto de Sam e a atenção constante de um preocupado dúnedain, o trio alcançou a saída de _lixo _do Fantasma. Três cabeças despontaram do telhado, espiando cuidadosamente a conversa dos marginais de Zahrin, o galão de gasolina e o destino que o dono da boate pretendia tomar.

Aragorn aguardou pacientemente que o grupo montasse sua rotina, tão arrogantes em sua inteligência de beco, enquanto os três espiavam de cima. Aquela tarefa que parecia de extrema bravura e complicadíssima aos jovens dentro do Fantasma foi realizada sem a menor dificuldade – exceto por Sam,claro, que achou muito penoso descer pelo cano externo, pulando e se agarrando a calhas e vigas, bem próprio de heróis de quadrinhos do que a hobbits. Alcançaram a rua e renderam os dois homens. Por uma questão de hábito, Sam procurou na caçamba do lixo e ficou consternado por ver que mais alguns jovens não voltariam para casa. Pippin recolocou a winchester no ombro, o rosto juvenil fechando-se de piedade.

Para Aragorn, aquela dura realidade era um golpe venenoso e ele levou a mão ao peito, como se algo físico tivesse sido instalado ali. Ele sentiu um imenso cansaço, uma profunda tristeza e desesperança, como se de repente, a luz de seu nome tivesse sido sufocada pelas sombras e não houvesse mais espaço para a esperança naquele mundo. Quantas vezes ele arrancaria crianças de mãos ávidas, quantas vezes veria rostos destinados a uma segunda chance serem varridos do seu trajeto, para acabarem ali, empilhados como lixo num fundo de metal?

Pippin sentiu um estranho calafrio percorrendo seu corpo. Por instinto, segurou no braço de Aragorn e o cansaço que viu nos traços do amigo apertou seu coração.

--- Venha, Aragorn, venha... – incentivou, estremecendo. Sorriu, hesitante, puxando a manga do casaco de couro de maneira tímida. – Eles ainda estão lá em cima.. – indicou o cano da arma para o topo da Sete. – Legolas, Frodo e Gimli. Temos que ajudá-los... Vamos?

--- Passolargo? – chamou Sam, aproximando-se também e como Pippin agarrou a barra do casaco, puxando-o como uma criança faria. – Você está bem?

O zumbido de algo rascante que deslizava na escuridão estalou e desapareceu dos ouvidos de Aragorn e ele piscou como alguém que acorda de um pesadelo.

--- Estou bem. – respirou fundo e deu um pequeno sorriso reconfortante para os dois hobbits. – Vamos.

Os três subiram iniciaram a subida da Sete. Podiam sentir o movimento dos atiradores, dos espiões do Minotauro e os passos pesados dos homens de Zahrin, mas nenhum deles impediu a passagem deles. Aqueles que moravam na Sete e haviam ansiado pela manhã para dormir, esquecer os desatinos da madrugada estavam agora escondidos em seus covis, temerosos que não houvesse outra noite ou outra saída. Nunca uma manhã fora tão violenta e desditosa no Beco. O silêncio tumular se abateu sobre o labirinto, como se o destino de todos eles estivesse passeando sobre as calçadas ou se embrenhando nos corredores escuros do esgoto. Algo muito ruim e perverso estava a solta e eles não sabiam como reagir.

Aragorn alcançou o Solar e viu que Gandalf realizara um bom trabalho, mas pressentiu que Legolas não estava ali. Era uma certeza estranha que o guardião não gostou de sentir, mas foi suprimida pela desconfiança e então, pelo alivio. A lâmina trincada de um machado rompeu o telhado negro do Solar e pedaços de barro escuro pularam como uma chuva estilhaçada de gemas pretas. Sam gritou de felicidade e esqueceu do desgosto com escaladas, unindo-se a Pippin para alçar os escombros do Solar. O braço de Gimli sucedeu o machado, então uma moça de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes se agarrou na viga, gritou para os três e junto com o gigante ruivo, levantaram a terceira figura.

O céu escurecia rapidamente. Nuvens cinzentas e pesadas que se arrastavam movidas por pés invisíveis como ansiosas por um encontro. As sombras dos céus encontraram as sombras da terra.

E ainda assim, Aragorn teve a impressão de ver um cinturão de estrelas cintilando sobre as nuvens escuras. Pela primeira vez em toda sua existência, Aragorn Elessar não ficou feliz com a visão daquela beleza branca, pura e imortal.

Olhando para cima, Aragorn acompanhou a subida de Pippin e Sam, e toda a certeza foi varrida da sua alma, do seu coração e do seu pensamento. Voltou-se lentamente para a presença que tentava se aproximar sem ser ouvida.

--- Zahrin... – proferiu, baixinho, voltando-se com o vento da mudança em seus cabelos.

Um relâmpago cortou os céus iluminando o Beco com um clarão prateado, o tardio, porém, inseparável trovão ribombou tão alto que estremeceu as estruturas de metal, granito e pedra sobre eles.

O dono do Fantasma hesitou, mais uma vez, frente a frente com aquele que era conhecido como Ilusionista. Por apenas um segundo, Zahrin achou que a própria mudança do Tempo fazia parte da performance daquele homem singular.

Nos sobrados imundos e arruinados, os seguidores de Zahrin se mostraram finalmente, com armas e vontade, ambos prontos para acabar com o Ilusionista. Alguns apontaram para os personagens sobre o teto do Solar, outros olharam para o leste e viram que em breve seus inimigos receberiam reforços. Dividiram-se como soldados e Aragorn soube que eles eram homens do Minotauro que traíram seu líder. Eram rápidos, organizados e fortes, mas traiçoeiros e vis, como a última faceta de Morghan, aquele que abrigara o Minotauro e destruía, lentamente, a essência do antigo conselheiro Faramir.

Só de pensar no amigo, Aragorn soube da verdade e uma dor imensa se refletiu em seus olhos. Naquele instante, todos os elos da corrente Telcontar souberam que a essência de Faramir desaparecera e nenhum deles, com exceção de Éowyn que vira o maia Olórin, soube do seu destino, se conseguira alcançar o Corredor ou se veriam o Senhor de Ithilien mais uma vez.

O elo rompido ecoou por toda a corrente, estremeceu a preciosa ligação e por alguns instantes, preciosos segundos, eles se sentiram sozinhos.

--- Você sabe que perdeu! – gritou Zahrin, sem compreender o motivo daquela expressão, julgando o Ilusionista pela sua própria medida. – Entregue a moeda, Ilusionista! Dê-me o poder e prometo não matar os seus amigos.

Aragorn contraiu a face, sua fronte nobre toldando-se de dúvidas, seu íntimo procurando uma resposta, pois ele sabia, estava escrito, jamais seriam desamparados pelos Valar.

Mais uma vez, Zahrin não compreendeu a agonia daquele homem e deu um passo a frente, certo de que se aproximava do seu intento.

--- Afaste-se dele, sua lacraia, capacho do diabo, covarde! – os impropérios soaram do alto do Solar e não se interromperam, nem com o barulho de travas e gatilhos das armas. Samwise gritava a plenos pulmões - Imundo, bandido, fajuto e vilão! Assassino de crianças!

Zahrin ficou roxo de cólera, ergueu o braço num sinal para seus homens, sem olvidar a raiva cega que o dominava.

--- Cale a boca, seu espião maldito!

--- A boa vingança de Goa está sob a sua cabeça, Zahrin! – gritou Gimli, o machado acima da cabeça, em um arco bem elaborado. Um dos olhos fechados, em mira certeira. – Eu nunca errei e não vou errar. – a voz do gigante ecoou acima dos trovões e se derramou sobre os homens. – Poderemos cair, mas também cairá sua cabeça oca, rachada ao meio de onde certamente só irá sair excremento, sua concubina fétida do mal!

Inesperadamente, Aragorn sorriu e uma risada baixa, rouca ecoou dos lábios do guardião.

--- Esse será seu último riso, Ilusionista. – sibilou Zahrin, fora de si. Estendeu o braço, a arma em punho, o dedo sobre o gatilho. Os homens esperavam que ele desse o sinal, todos jurando morte lenta para os rebeldes do Beco, que ousavam virar seu mundo desigual contra eles.

--- Terá que perdoar meus amigos. – falou Aragorn, tão suave e elegantemente que Zahrin julgou estar ouvindo errado. Não faltou ponderação e respeito em cada sílaba, adornada com um timbre metálico que congelava a ação a sua volta. – Isso é um espelho e um homem só observa a si mesmo, quando contempla suas obras. – Aragorn fitou o céu açoitado pelos relâmpagos, os telhados enegrecidos e os homens ferozes. Seus olhos desceram lentamente para as vielas maltratadas, identificou algumas sombras que tremiam atrás das janelas e seu um longo suspiro saiu do seu peito. Ele era uma figura admirável no meio daquela selva de pedra, altivo e calmo, sem medo ou pressa entre tantos perigos. – Receio que tenham aprendido sua forma de falar e agir, mas nossa lei permite e não vou me desculpar por nenhum deles.

Zahrin fitou o homem com estranheza. Ainda que fosse um gênio do latrocínio, mortes pagas e prazeres destrutivos, mesmo que fosse o rei da escória e com um péssimo equilíbrio emocional, Zahrin não era tolo.

A impressão da realeza do Ilusionista se tornava cada vez mais forte e Zahrin se viu com medo de fazer o mesmo que seus seguidores, curvar-se a ele. Deu outro passo a frente e o dedo estremeceu, as palmas úmidas, ameaçando escorregar pesado sobre o gatilho.

Mentia e blefara descaradamente. Ele não queria matar o Ilusionista, não entendia o que realmente queria, mas algo sombrio e quente como o fogo ruminava na sua alma. Tudo que ele precisava era da moeda. Era o que sua mente desprevenida e incauta dizia. E então, ele poderia ser a ponte, a travessia para algo maior e mais poderoso, algo que poderia realizar seu objetivo.

Ser o Ilusionista. Ainda que para isso, ele tivesse que aceitar o contrato.

Zahrin sorriu e seus olhos castanhos se coloriram rapidamente de negro, coroados com uma linha fina em vermelho.

--- Não quero suas desculpas. – o timbre escorreu para sua pupila e Zahrin se sentiu poderoso, magnífico em sombras e chamas. Seu braço erguido para detonar a chacina se abaixou e seus homens não entenderam o que ele fazia. Zahrin deu outro passo a frente e aceitou, de toda a alma o conselho que se levantava do submundo para seu espírito. A arma caiu da sua mão e ele estava agora muito próximo de Aragorn, viu o próprio reflexo de sombras na pupila cinzenta do Ilusionista. Sua voz soou irreal a seus ouvidos e Zahrin sentiu-se flutuando para longe de si próprio, assistindo abismado aquilo que transformava seus sonhos em realidade. Ele seria poderoso. Seria como o Minotauro. Exigiu, com um timbre inflexível. – Dê-me a moeda.

Aragorn assistiu aquela lenta transformação em silêncio absoluto. Um novo demônio que era trazido tão facilmente para o mundo. Tudo porque não havia mais Faramir para deter o Minotauro e atiçar a tola esperança em Minos, a esperança que haveria mais Escolhidos para receber seus vassalos. Eles estavam desesperados e destruiriam todos que estivessem no caminho até os _Pengillen_.

E enquanto Glorfindel ultrapassava os Corredores, das telas de Varië para o Beco e Thranduil lia o Capítulo IV, Aragorn Elessar, o Pedra-Élfica, soube que o momento tinha chegado.

Os amigos desciam os escombros do Solar de qualquer jeito. E aproximando-se, Aragorn viu o brilho de uma estrela. Aquela luz única que sempre traria consolo, esperança, amor e futuro. Gimli, Sam e Pippin desceram de qualquer jeito os escombros do Solar, munidos de suas armas e vontade. Frodo alcançou o jornalista, mas ficou lutando contra as vigas que prendiam a saída do rapaz. Sabita encolheu-se toda, porém, mais uma vez, tentou ajudar o rapaz, como pedira Gimli.

Todos que estivessem no caminho.

Aragorn ouviu a frase proferida e repetida, aquela que acompanhara seu nome e sua sina, mas não quis repeti-la naquela manhã cinzenta. Não ainda, não enquanto Éomer estivesse longe, não enquanto não pudesse ver o rosto de Arwen.

--- Eu não posso dar a você, algo que me pertence por direito. – proferiu, lentamente, sustendo a expressão ávida do homem que se transformava em demônio. – Ela esteve no mundo, um presente dos Valar...

--- Não diga esse nome! – a criatura Zahrin cobriu os ouvidos feridos e as sombras se atiçaram aos seus pés, o calor queimou sua carne. Ele gritou no rosto de Aragorn. – DÊ-me a MOEDA! DÊ-me a FAER!

Aragorn suportou com serenidade a raiva que sucumbia para o ódio. Ele estava perto de deixar o demônio tomar conta de si.

--- E não souberam fazer uso de tal dádiva... Eu emprestei a vocês a esperança, e nada guardei para mim. – respirou profundamente, contando os segundos para que os amigos se aproximassem. – Não posso mais ceder a vocês o poder da moeda, que assim vocês transformaram. – o guardião se calou, contendo a avalanche de energia que parecia cortar os céus e jorrar sobre sua cabeça. Por Elbereth, ele não queria ter que fazer aquilo sozinho. Decidir sozinho. Jamais apreciara, verdadeiramente, aquela tarefa. Liderar, conduzir era natural a sua alma, mas Aragorn nunca havia, espontaneamente, decidido o destino daqueles que confiavam nele sem antes lhes dar a chance de opinar, lutar.

E por isso, Aragorn levou a mão até o casaco e seus dedos se fecharam ao redor da moeda. Aquela que chamavam de faer, porque ouvidos incautos ouviram palavras do Arqueiro e não entenderam o que ele dizia ao Ilusionista.

Por alguns instantes, Zahrin equilibrou-se no vazio, uma ínfima parte ansiando pela libertação da luz e uma parte maior desejando consumi-la.

Os olhos castanhos de Zahrin sucumbiram a negritude do vazio. E os homens do dono do Fantasma também assistiram a olho nu o que Aragorn via. E temeram Zahrin, como temiam o Minotauro, se sentiram perdidos entre o precipício e a escuridão, porque tinham medo da condenação eterna a escravidão de Minos, e a sua forma, tiveram esperanças que o Beco voltasse a ser como antes, apenas o sonho de prazeres comprados.

Algo quente pareceu descer na garganta de Aragorn, e os olhos cinzentos cintilaram como prata líquida sob um céu multifacetado de azul. O guardião-Rei engoliu em seco e se afastou um pouco do Zahrin demônio, o coração acelerado. Sua mão procurou o formato circular da _moeda_ e o olhar dos dois hobbits seguiram os movimentos do guardião. Gimli talvez tenha sido o único a apertar com firmeza o cabo do machado, porque entregara o recado de Glorfindel e sabia que não haveria saída.

Aragorn manteve a conhecida _faer _entre os dedos bem fechados, ainda assim, o brilho azul-metálico parecia escapar entre seus dedos, escorrendo como uma luz semilíquida da sua palma para o material cinzento do chão. Aquela luz singela refletiu os traços harmônicos de seu rosto, atiçou o brilho encantador de seus olhos de curador, Rei, guardião e protetor de inúmeros povos.

--- Faça-a parar – sibilou Pippin aterrorizado.

--- Não há como evitar. – sussurrou Gimli, resignado e triste. – Não devemos recusá-la.

Um murmúrio ecoou da Sete e foi repetido na Treze. Os marginais olharam para baixo, um tiroteio começou na esquina e o solo todo estremeceu. Gritos de homens, tiros e uivos de lobo tomaram conta do Beco, e eles começaram a atirar a esmo, enlouquecidos pelo medo.

E foi como seu um novo horizonte estivesse nascendo nas mãos do Ilusionista.

Timbres azul-esverdeados que escapavam da sua mão, lançando um céu prateado e a sensação de folhas de outono caindo sobre o chão. Como em um estado hipnótico, eles largaram as armas e estenderam a mão na direção do Ilusionista, como se pudessem alcançar aquela visão, o sonho de liberdade, a fuga da condenação.

Sam caiu de joelhos.

--- Não... – ele cobriu o rosto e chorou.

Do alto do Solar, Frodo e Sabita acomodaram o jornalista nos telhados. E Max ficou ali, zonzo e embasbacado com a visão. A destruição do Solar quase custara sua vida tão logo descobrira a verdade. O prefeito era um homem honrado e ele se rebelara em vão, agora teria como denunciar os corruptos e se reconciliar com o pai. Porém, diante de seus olhos, o mundo parecia estar ruindo e o Beco não era apenas sonhos comprados, prazeres proibidos, drogas, prostituição e um esquema de poder. Era o inferno, mas também era o céu, porque havia estrelas cintilando entre as nuvens escuras, com lindas luzes brilhantes, em fachos prateados sobre a cabeça do Ilusionista.

O jornalista viu o brilho azul metálico da _faer _se tornar lentamente em um verde cristalino. Aquela era a hora? A hora de pagar pela entrevista? E seu pensamento se voltou para o Arqueiro e todos aqueles que conhecera. Procurou pelo rapaz e pela moça que o ajudara.

--- Fique aqui com ele, Sabita. – instruiu Frodo, pálido e sério. Sua voz não admitia protestos. – Não saia daqui. – e o hobbit voltou os olhos claros para a figura solitária que carregava a luz e a força da beleza em sua mão, e ninguém poderia vê-lo com os Escolhidos viam. O esplendor do descendente de Númenor, com sua corada alada e estrelas sobre sua cabeça, segurando o destino entre seus dedos.

--- Mas... o Goa está lá embaixo. – replicou a menina, vendo o gigante coroado com as luzes da moeda, e agora era como se a luz do sol estivesse ultrapassando as folhas verdes de uma eterna primavera e Sabita quis estar com ele, sob aquele pedaço de paraíso, mesmo que caíssem no abismo que ameaçava ruir depois.

--- Você não pode ir. – lamentou Frodo, achando triste que tivesse que separá-los, agora que Gimli encontrara alguém que o adorava visivelmente. – Sinto muito. Adeus, Sabita.

A moça começou a chorar amargurada e procurou a figura do gigante, tentando gravar sua imagem e naquele instante, Gimli olhou para cima e não sorriu. E Sabita soube que era verdade. Perdera tão logo o encontrara.

--- Espere! – o Jornalista segurou o pulso daquele rapaz. E ele também quis ir até o Ilusionista. – Não devo pagar pela entrevista? Ele disse que eu teria...

Frodo arqueou as sobrancelhas, fitando-o com um ar inteligente, quase severo.

--- E você pagaria, Max? Qualquer preço? – pressionou o hobbit. – Até com a vida?

--- Sim. – respondeu o Jornalista, que tivera tempo na escuridão do Solar para pensar em tudo. – Não me agrada morrer sabendo a verdade, sem falar com o meu pai e com tanto para fazer, mas existe muito mais que meus olhos vêem e talvez, exista mais respostas em outro lugar... – ele fitou o breve sorriso de Frodo e devolveu um olhar esperançoso para o rapaz. – Não é verdade?

--- É verdade, mas não nos cabe levá-lo até lá. Seu preço é contar a verdade do que viu, e é possível que ninguém vá acreditar e você tenha preferido morrer a ter publicado uma história como essa. – Frodo afastou a mão em seu braço e o rosto do rapaz se modificava conforme ele dizia aquelas coisas. – Porque o Beco dos Sonhos é o começo do fim, e não existirá meio termo para os homens dessa época. Terão que voltar a aprender o que é coragem, verdade e lutar por aquilo que é bom... Ou escolher as sombras. – Frodo voltou a fitar o campo de lutas e também viu o verde pálido coroado for luzes douradas, como quem vê um campo de primavera através de uma gema verde, onde a beleza está guardada para sempre. – Poucos vão aceitar esse caminho e quem escolher essa trilha, será rechaçado pelas trevas. Você tem tempo para pensar... A moeda cobrará seu preço no devido tempo. Agora tenho que partir, cuide de Sabita até que tudo isso termine.

E com essas palavras, sem chances para réplicas dos dois, Frodo deu as costas e desceu como pode, o mais rápido possível as ruínas do solar.

Os elos estavam se partindo.

Ele sabia que a única esperança era o Capitulo IV. Uma esperança que era também ruína e assim como Sam, Aragorn, Gimli e Pippin, Frodo quis evitar sua chegada, voltar no tempo e contemplar as Torres de Tol Eressëa mais uma vez.

Mas talvez, somente Éomer veria a _Alorthornen e Tirithiel_, se pudesse sentir qualquer consolo em vê-lo sozinho, já que fora o único que não concordara com todo o Manual. Ou, ficaria para sempre perdido nos Mares Circundantes, entre Valinor e Arda, sem aceitar o Corredor ou qualquer outro destino, já que não seria mais um dos Escolhidos e tampouco um homem comum.

Percorrendo os mares de loucura, em busca dos amigos e de Lothíriel. Ou em um sono profundo, até que a missão terminasse.

Frodo alcançou o solo e viu que Aragorn continha o poder da moeda, agora, quase completamente transformada no que era de fato.

Uma pedra preciosa, uma gema verde raiada de sol, onde a beleza estava guardada e correra o mundo como um presente dos Valar, mas fora cobiçada e transformada pelos homens em uma moeda de troca. Moldada e trabalhada com metal, até seu poder ficar confinado à sua capacidade de mostrar a alma daqueles que se colocavam a frente dela. E por isso, as sombras haviam subido mais uma vez em Arda.

Mas nas mãos do Ilusionista, ela voltava a ser o que era e vibrava com aquele que carregava seu verdadeiro nome. Um feito de Celebrimbor, como a gema que Eärendil levara consigo para o Reino Abençoado, um presente de Galadriel para aquele que também se chamava Elessar.

A moeda voltava a ser a Pedra-élfica.

_

* * *

_**Capítulo IV**

E com certeza, é preciso saber que os elos da corrente Telcontar irão se partir para reunirem-se em novas ligas de amor, coragem e virtude, multiplicando seu alcance para reduzir a força dos inimigos dos Valar.

**Diretrizes**

As runas de seus nomes serão marcadas a fogo em sua pele, como um sinal da sombra que virá, mas deixarão de existir pelo sacrifício de um elo, o amor de outro, a compaixão de sua fonte. Os elos serão separados, e não haverá missão para esposas e maridos, pais e filhos, irmãos ou amigos. Por um longo tempo deverão caminhar sozinhos e procurar abrigo em corações ansiosos de paz, coragem e uma nova existência. E deles, novos filhos surgirão e serão os mesmos filhos do passado, almas amigas e essências renovadas para a luta.

Com certeza será longa sua labuta, procurarão incessantemente por seu elos durante a ultima jornada, com lágrimas nos olhos e saudade no coração, mas se encontrarão pouco antes da Batalha.

**Direitos**

Procurar por seus elos perdidos.

Receber benções dos Valar em forma de dons.

Recuar diante de armadilhas.

Pedir auxílio ao Maiar.

Recusar a missão.

**Deveres**

Não renegar a luz dos Valar.

Ensinar a coragem, a compreensão, a sua história e missão a seus filhos.

Enfrentar as sombras.

Recusar a derrota, a desesperança, o desespero e a constância das trevas.

Cuidar dos presentes de Yavanna, Aulë e Irmo.

Não utilizar os títulos do Mundo para facilitar a missão.

Andar no anonimato para refugiar-se da tentação do orgulho.

Retornar a Tol Eressëa e repousar até o final da Batalha em caso de recusa da Missão.

Não empreender jornadas sem a benção dos Valar.

* * *

Parágrafo Único – As diretrizes acima foram ditadas por Námo e conferidas por seus conselheiros, julgadas no Círculo e visam proteger a essência dos Escolhidos.

* * *

**O Manual dos Escolhidos**, O Capítulo IV, Da Dagor Theninthiad. G/T

* * *

**Na Impossibilidade do Teu Amor**

As trevas densas assolaram o espírito de Éowyn e a luz dourada que separava a loucura, a tristeza e o domínio das sombras refulgia a distância. Éowyn sabia o que tinha que fazer e repetia as instruções mentalmente, mas seu corpo não obedecia, o coração em pequenos pedaços que não se colavam, fragmentos que apenas se partiam divididos sucessivamente em numerosas lascas de dor.

"Largue-o", comandou o cérebro, mais uma vez. E ao contrário do que pensava, seus braços se apertaram ainda mais e estreitaram o espaço entre o seu coração e o silêncio de Faramir.

--- Deixe-o. – repetiu em voz alta, os dedos querendo obedecer mas apenas se fechando mais contra o tecido. Éowyn estudou seu rosto sereno, a cabeça pendida um pouco para trás, como quem dorme um sono profundo e não deseja ser acordado. Assistia um rosto muito amado através de um véu de lágrimas e memórias. Sussurrou, para a vida que um dia ali existira. – E o que significa tudo isso? Acaso Olórin o salvou? Encontrou o Corredor, Faramir? – e a resposta não veio e não viria, porque Éowyn sentia os elos se partindo, cedo ou tarde, todos eles teriam que voltar. – Eu o verei mais uma vez? – Éowyn olhou para cima e o reflexo da luz dourada a fez lembrar do brilho de Tirithiel, suas palavras não mais endereçadas ao homem deixado sem espírito em seus braços, mas aqueles que o haviam Escolhido. – Seu esforço foi agradável aos olhos seus, oh Erü? Porque ele já me salvou inúmeras vezes, de todas as formas possíveis e conteve as sombras além do alcance da nossa corrente. Haverá misericórdia para aqueles que caem? Não previu o que aconteceria, não sabia que ele faria novamente? – a luz dourada se aproximava e também as sombras, mas Éowyn abaixou o rosto pálido e fitou lembranças, sonhos e desenganos que desfilavam na sua mente. – Não é digno do teu perdão? É digno do meu.

O silêncio continuou soprando sua resposta.

--- Como deixar alguém sozinho nesse lugar escuro, sem certeza de um reencontro, um fio de esperança? – ela inquiriu, mais uma vez e o vazio não ecoou em palavras de conforto ou garantias. – É minha única chance aceitar o Capítulo IV, escolher entre uma perda ou outra, preparar-me para a guerra, sem sinal ou resposta de salvação para aqueles que amo? – Éowyn estremeceu diante da escolha e quase que imediatamente, sacudiu a cabeça em negativa espalhando as lágrimas ao seu redor. – Ele deu o sinal, não foi? Aquele que sabíamos que chegaria, o que temíamos e o que também esperávamos, pois será o fim da missões e poderemos contemplar para sempre o Reino Abençoado em paz. – um soluço escapou de seus lábios e ela apertou os lábios – Ele quem caiu, mas não posso por minha vontade escolher entre o amor de mulher e o de irmã. Isso, eu não farei. Ou farei?

Éowyn procurou o conforto que precisava nas próprias memórias e naquele terreno ela ficou, imóvel e altiva, vestida de branco, contemplando as flores de Ithilien, mas mesmo no território seguro do seu repouso existia uma linha divisória. E dela, um campo verdejante com colinas suaves seguia para um reino de cavaleiros, um palácio de teto dourado. E também havia uma floresta de mil folhas, com tons variados de um verde perfumado.

_I&I&I&I_

_Quanto mais Éowyn ansiava por decidir e escolher, mas a sua mente parecia se dividir. E no céu as nuvens escuras se formavam, com sombras querendo invadir seu repouso de mulher guerreira, Rainha e princesa. Irmã, companheira, amante e menina, em coloridas nuances de vidas e missões, todas tão preciosas como a gema élfica, que também cintilava no céu._

_Uma voz suave, como a chuva de verão que desce de um céu ensolarado tomou conta da sua mente. Involuntariamente, Éowyn se voltou, mas não sorriu._

_Legolas permaneceu imóvel, assim como ela, perfeitamente parado, uma estátua de majestosa beleza e compreensão. A luz que ele emitia tornava tudo mais claro, perfeito e bonito, como se os sonhos fossem feitos do dia e estivessem ao alcance da sua mão._

_--- Por que demora, Éowyn? – ele proferiu, docemente. _

_Ela pensou um pouco antes de responder. Legolas sempre tivera aquele efeito em Éowyn, muito antes de serem companheiros, quando eram amigos e o elfo silvestre lhe fazia uma pergunta. Éowyn arrancava as palavras da forma confusa de pensamentos, porque só podia oferecer a verdade. _

_Era tudo que ele merecia. A verdade em palavras brandas, coroadas de emoções reais e lealdade._

_--- Não sei que caminho seguir. – falou, com vagar e um timbre de dúvidas. Fitou Ithilien, Rohan e Lasgalen, o céu escuro e a gema élfica no céu. – Não quero partir, mas não quero ficar. _

_As mãos de Legolas deslizaram para os lados do próprio corpo e ele também fitou as paisagens da mente dela, pensativa e serenamente, como se uma parte de si não lutasse contra sombras e tivessem todo o tempo do mundo._

_--- Você não quer abandoná-lo, mas não quer segui-lo. – deduziu Legolas, o tom de voz flutuando ao redor dela como uma carícia do vento. – Não quer me deixar, mas também não quer me seguir. Não quer fugir da Batalha, mas não quer escolher o destino daqueles que amam. _

_Éowyn estudou o rosto esculpido nos entalhes de perfeição, os olhos em nuances preciosas de um azul cristalino e o luz que era natural ao elfo. _

_--- Como sempre, você consegue ler minha alma com clareza. – ponderou, e sentiu-se atraída na direção das folhas verdes. Para lá, Éowyn deu um passo, mas voltou a contemplar os cenários ao seu redor e estancou. – Não pode estender sua mão para mim?_

_O rosto bonito do elfo se contraiu de leve e com evidente pesar cintilando na íris safira, Legolas maneou a cabeça negativamente. Como reforço a suas palavras, ele estreitou ainda mais os braços ao redor do próprio corpo._

_--- Estou aqui como seu amigo, elo da tua corrente, não para influenciar sua escolha, nublar sua razão ou indicar o caminho. – falou o elfo, em um sussurro quase inaudível. – Você não é minha. Eu não sou seu. _

_Éowyn aquiesceu e seus olhos reluziram de gratidão. Ela deu as costas para os cenários multifacetados e deu outro passo na direção de Legolas._

_--- Você está me libertando do nosso compromisso. – deduziu, objetiva. Sua voz ressonando como uma lâmina fria._

_Legolas ofereceu a ela um sorriso simples. _

_--- Aqueles que recusarem a missão viverão uma vida mortal. – iniciou o elfo e o vento brando arrastou folhas para o alto, nimbada pela luz da gema e pela própria alma do arqueiro. – E como Lúthien e Beren estarão juntos, irão repartir seus destinos, na vida e além da morte, no caminho que nem os Valar conhecem. Não somente você, cara Éowyn poderá escolher esse trajeto, como todos nós. Seu irmão, meus irmãos... Com isso, nossa corrente estará separada para sempre, mas será respeitada a escolha – os braços do elfo se soltaram e seus ombros caíram levemente. Com um suspiro, Legolas fitou a gema sobre a cabeça deles, ainda contida, mas surgia sob um broche prateado, asas incrustadas cintilaram com o brilho do Ithil e Anor. – Eu estarei onde manda meu coração, no destino do meu amor. _

_Éowyn reduziu a distância sobre eles e tocou a palma da mão sobre o rosto do elfo. Sua pele era morna e sedosa, agradável entre os dedos e espalhava uma sensação de lar em sua mente._

_Com esse toque, ela atraiu a atenção de Legolas para si._

_--- E o que você fará? _

_Os olhos azuis focalizaram a figura a sua frente, descendo o rosto lentamente e para Éowyn direcionou um doce sorriso, mas não havia engano ou máscaras em seu rosto, portando os músculos se contorciam em algo feroz._

_--- O Capítulo IV é o meu caminho, Éowyn. Lutarei ao lado do meu pai, do meus irmãos e daqueles que dividirem comigo essa escolha. – Legolas cobriu a mão que permanecia em seu rosto. – Ou lutarei sozinho. Eu sempre encontro o que vale a pena lutar. – o elfo fitou o chão e estudou os próprios pensamentos, antes de encontrar os olhos claros da dama branca. – Lutaria pelo seu amor, se fosse meu, mas luto pela sua amizade e sua felicidade, porque sempre serei seu amigo, seu irmão ou qualquer outro nome que Ilúvatar me der ao seu lado. _

_Éowyn franziu o cenho e sua mão deixou o rosto do elfo. As sombras no céu se dissiparam e ela circundou o tórax de Legolas com os braços, aproximando seu rosto do lugar em que o coração dele executava suas batidas ritmadas._

_--- Você me ama? Mas seu coração não se partiu? – falou, os olhos muito abertos, receosa que sua conclusão fosse equivocada e Legolas também deixasse aquele mundo._

_Sentiu o peso do queixo dele se apoiando sobre o topo da sua cabeça._

_--- Você não sabe o motivo, Éowyn? – soprou o elfo, com um riso baixinho, sacudindo-a em seu abraço. – Não sabe porque o meu amor por você, mesmo na eminente perda eterna da tua companhia não parte meu coração?_

_Éowyn finalmente, fechou os olhos por breves segundos, estreitando-o mais em seus braços._

_--- Sim... Você tem o meu amor. – disse, baixinho, apertando-o com força e suspirou ao ter o toque correspondido. – Sempre teve, em suas diversas formas, do princípio até este fim. E eu não sabia que podia amá-lo e também a você até esse momento. – Éowyn se afastou devagar e ergueu o rosto. _

_--- Um coração não se parte com o amor correspondido. – sentenciou Legolas, com sorriso enternecido. – E não é um sentimento para guardar e ter, contemplar e adornar como uma jóia. É para sentir e viver, ficar ou deixar partir, mas esse sentimento será sempre meu, como é o teu..._

_--- Mesmo que eu não seja sua... – sibilou Éowyn._

_--- Mesmo que eu não seja teu... – completou Legolas de mansinho. – E qual é a sua escolha, Éowyn? – ele enrijeceu o maxilar e comprimiu os lábios em uma linha fina. – Eu não estou sozinho e não estou por inteiro contigo. _

_Éowyn aquiesceu, notando agora uma certa textura perolada na pele de Legolas, como se sua essência não estivesse completamente presente naquele lugar._

_--- Eu desejo ficar com os Escolhidos. – proferiu Éowyn, apertando a mão do elfo e olhando para trás. _

_Uma imagem se tornou quase nítida pela luz da pedra élfica. E falou com eles em pensamento._

"_Na impossibilidade do teu amor, a tua felicidade e a tua glória são os melhores destinos. Nossos elos estão novamente unidos"_

_Foi Legolas quem falou com a essência de Faramir._

_--- Você está livre, meu amigo?_

"_Sim. E não estou sozinho. Nenhum de nós estará, como foi previsto"_

_--- Nos veremos de novo, então? – perguntou Éowyn, abraçada a Legolas, e pareceu que uma chuva de estrela se condensou ao redor dos três e uma risada impaciente sacudiu os três amigos._

"_Não se demorarem muito nesse entabate! O tempo urge e nem mesmo o mais poderoso dos elos de amor podem segurar as sombras!"_

_--- Você está pronta? – quis saber Legolas._

_Éowyn aquiesceu e por todos os Escolhidos, os elos estalaram reunindo a corrente._

_--- Nasci pronta._

"_Já era tempo. Apresse-se! Elrohir não pode distrair os demônios por mais tempo!"_

_E a chuva de estrelas se dissipou no alto._

_I&I&I&I&I&_

Como uma grande explosão, a luz do maia reluziu sobre o corpo de Faramir e ele desapareceu.

Éowyn caiu de costas e foi erguida por braços fortes e despidos. Ela se levantou um pouco zonza e encarou o rosto contraído do Arqueiro.

--- Já vai passar. – acalentou o elfo – Não é fácil abrigar tantas essências, sua mente vai se recuperar devagar.

--- Temos que ir. – sibilou, colocando-se em pé com a ajuda de Legolas. – Estamos quase reunidos.

O som de algo rascante ressurgiu no ouvido deles e jatos de sombras ultrapassaram o labirinto, seguido de rasgões de chamas, luzes furiosas como cometas.

_Telcontar... O elo principal da corrente reunida... Parti-lo, esmagá-lo._

Legolas apertou a mão de Éowyn com força e inspirou o ar com grande concentração. A mão da dama branca formigou e seu corpo foi tomado por uma onda de luz que emergia dele. Ela fechou os olhos, porque mesmo entre os humanos Escolhidos podiam ficar cegos com o brilho pleno do elfos.

_Ah... primeiro, acabar com a luz..._

Legolas saiu do cubículo escuro e por longos minutos conseguiu ultrapassar os laços das sombras, que se afastavam com sua luz, para logo por ela serem atraídos. Éowyn puxava o elfo pelo braço, a mão a frente dos olhos, seguindo o caminho mostrado antes pela essência de Faramir.

As sombras zombavam deles e rodopiavam ao redor de seus corpos, garantindo que ganhariam aquelas novas tenras e poderosas moradas, pois já haviam conquistado a superfície e a luz do elfo em breve se apagaria.

A essência de Legolas vibrava em rápida velocidade, sua luz transbordando da alma como a água da fonte. Seguia como cego pela mão de Éowyn, concentrado em defender os dois dos poderosos inimigos e segurá-los no submundo. Porém, no coração do elfo havia a dúvida e o medo, pois Legolas sabia que não seria páreo para conte-los sozinho, aqueles vassalos sombrios do mal, não obstante fossem corrompidos, eles estavam além do seu poder.

Ele sentia os olhos de fogo sobre sua pele, os toques de sombras dardejando ao redor do seu espírito e imprimia a marcha forçada para frente. E consumia as próprias energias para afastá-los e ao mesmo tempo, seduzi-los, porque sua luz era boa, iluminada, mas era finita, um reflexo da sua alma e ele também poderia ser destruído estando no uso da forma que requeria a missão dos Valar.

Éowyn tropeçou, mas não soltou o braço de Legolas, conseguindo segurar a base da escada. Ela sabia que as palavras negras eram as corretas, mas sobre o circulo pequeno da saída para o nível superior, um face horrenda ganhou forma e cuspiu fogo na direção deles.

Legolas não teve muito tempo. Em um reflexo automático, o arqueiro girou o corpo e colocou seu dorso como escudo para o ataque. Sua luz se expandiu como um escudo brilhante, ensolarado e as sobre esta magnífica proteção os jatos de chamas deslizaram, escorreram sobre eles e jorrou para todos os lados.

Éowyn caiu ajoelhada e algo disforme surgiu no seu campo de visão. Pés que não eram pés, pareciam enormes garras de sombras. Ela olhou para cima, sem fôlego e viu a cortina dourada dos cabelos do elfo cobrindo seu rosto, reluzindo com o brilho inconfundível de sua alma, apenas um segundo antes que a sombra demoníaca se elevasse sobre os dois.

O terror expresso no rosto de Éowyn alertou o arqueiro. Na superfície cristalina daqueles olhos azuis, Legolas viu o espectro de chamas se erguer sobre ele e naquele instante, o elfo agradeceu por ter aprendido o que era amar de verdade, porque levaria mil instantes preciosos como lembrança, além do amor pelos amigos e pela sua missão.

_Elbereth, conceda-me uma jornada segura até sua luz!_

_--- __Gerich veleth nín, Éowyn! - _sussurrou o arqueiro, em despedida.

As chamas engoliram a luz do elfo e atingiram sua pele, causando em Legolas extrema agonia e arrancando gritos desesperados de Éowyn aos seus pés.

A cruel risada dos demônios ecoou por todos os lados e o desespero de Éowyn se tornou pura fúria.

"_Você tem meu amor, Éowyn" _Foi o que ele dissera e aquelas palavras em sindarin vagaram no seu repouso mental, ativou as fibras do seu coração.

Éowyn se ergueu de um salto e abraçou o elfo, jogando-se com ele para longe da sombra que o seguia, envoltos por uma dança de chamas odiosas que ecoavam a danação do final dos tempos.

--- Eu não permito, ouviu?! – gritou Éowyn, agarrada ao elfo que sucumbia de mansinho, suas órbitas azuis giraram para cima e ela caiu ao chão junto com ele, sacudindo-o com energia. E sua pele ardia sobre suas palmas, com as chamas que voltavam a consumi-lo, detidas por um fio de luz dourada que ainda refulgia de sua alma – Volte agora! Volte já! Eu não permito que parta pela mão das sombras!

_Ele não vai partir... não, não... Servirá a nós, não é? E também você..._

Éowyn virou o torso e estremeceu encarando o rei de todos os demônios. O suor escorria pelo seu rosto e na linha das suas costas, suas mãos agarradas ao elfo como se pudesse mantê-lo naquele mundo com a pura força da sua vontade. E ela forçou o rosto para encará-lo, mais uma vez. A luz dourada se tornou um timbre pálido e Éowyn sabia que Legolas mil vezes morreria em agonia, antes de permitir que os vassalos do mal usassem sua mente e seu corpo para ascenderem na superfície.

Seria uma luta dolorosa, um suplício extremo, uma tortuosa agonia.

O corpo dele estremeceu e arqueou, em espasmos de convulsões provocadas pela dor e todo o seu ser estava concentrado na luta. Um grito alto ecoou no labirinto e demorou a Éowyn percebeu que viera da sua boca, pois agora seu próprio corpo ameaçava se contorcer em chamas.

_Renda-se... Renda-se e a dor irá terminar..._

--- Perdoe-me... – sussurrou Éowyn, agarrada ao elfo e sustentando-o como podia, em tortuosas contrações de agonia. Seu maxilar se aferroou endurecendo-se em determinação e ela sufocou os gritos.

Os demônios riram e eram como laminas afiadas perfurando seus tímpanos.

_Oh, sim ,sim... nos perdoamos, eles perdoam... acabe com isso..._

_--- _O perdão não é para vocês, criaturas sinistras. – rosnou Éowyn, comprimindo os punhos e os dentes com as dores atrozes. _É para meu amado e meu irmão, pensou._

Legolas manteve a força da sua essência enquanto restava a consciência. Aquela requintada energia que o mantinha alerta para as dores atrozes que o consumiam, para a presença de estalos de chicotes, chamas e sombras que forçavam, empurravam e moviam as barreiras da sua mente, ferindo-o impiedosamente com risadas cruéis. E cada vez que sua essência vibrava em brilho, mais elas se afastavam para beber daquele líquido dourado, cedendo-lhe também e então, deixando-o enfraquecido. Era questão de pouco tempo, segundos que corriam velozes e tudo estaria perdido.

_Afaste a mulher dele... Não deixe que falem! Feiticeiros dos Valar! _

Éowyn arregalou os olhos na súbita compreensão que sua essência mantinha-os distante do ataque total. Porque ela havia esquecido que levava uma marca indelével no espírito, que era como um farol sobre sua cabeça e visto por todos aqueles que caminhavam no mal. A marca daquela que havia devolvido o bruxo de Angmar para os suplícios dos espectros e ela não podia ser ignorada.

Lançou-se, então, contra o corpo de Legolas e o apertou entre os braços, dominando o terror e as incertezas. E reforçou o escudo sobre o elfo, mas só então, percebeu que não era a única que o fazia. Os chicotes se lançaram sobre os corpos abraçados e percorreram os pescoços dos dois, Éowyn abriu a boca mas somente um grunhido de dor escapou de seus lábios, antes que um jato escuro de sombra entrasse por sua garganta.

Ouviu o murmúrio entre os dentes dele que rangiam.

_--- Vá embora, Elrohir... Vá embora... _

E gema de um verde cristalino cintilou nas pupilas dilatadas de Legolas. E mais uma vez, o elfo sorriu e protestou em seu tormento, numa mistura de dor e o mais nobre dos sentimentos.

_--- Não postergue... o momento...meu amigo... Eu concordo.._

Legolas levou a resignação aos lábios, usando toda sua energia para soltar as correntes sombrias de Éowyn, liberando sua boca e suas palavras.

--- Eu aceito o Capítulo IV. – proferiu Legolas e sua luz voltou a escorrer como ouro líquido ao redor dos dois. – Sou um guerreiro da hoste dos Valar na Dagor Theninthiad.

--- Eu aceito o Capítulo IV. – repetiu Éowyn e na sua fronte, uma coroa de lírios brancos surgiu com a lamina de uma espada de prata sobre usa cabeça. – Sou uma guerreira da hoste dos Valar na Dagor Theninthiad.

Uma nuvem brilhante caiu como uma chuva prateada entre os dois e rodopiou ao redor deles, antes de saltar para frente e tomar uma forma translúcida.

Os demônios recuaram e os chicotes sombrios estalaram em surpresa.

--- Um mago chega sem ser avisado. – falou Olórin, a frente dos dois Escolhidos feridos. – Um servo do fogo secreto chega quando é preciso. – e sua voz poderosa retumbou entre os vassalos do mal e suportou o ar fétido lançado contra ele, as chamas expelidas no ar como ameaça. Olórin apontou para o lado e seus olhos escuros reluziram como gemas negras de poder. – Mas um Escolhido pode ser substituído e ultrapassar qualquer ponte do destino. E as sombras irão se arrepender de ter cutucado aquele que descansava na paz do Reino Abençoado.

E com aquelas palavras, outra imagem ganhou forma. E era a mesma imagem que os demônios conheciam.

Uma lenda viva que parecia longe de se tornar uma ameaça. E ela surgiu rompendo as sombras com um brilho terrível, o ouro branco pálido de Tirithiel reluzindo com feixes afiados de Anor e aqueles lastros de luz eram pedras que afiavam a lâmina da sua espada. As gemas retinham seu poder e debruavam sua energia sobre a figura magnânima do lorde.

E Glorfindel ressurgiu entre os demônios das sombras e do fogo. Tão grande era sua fúria e seu poder naquela hora que eles hesitaram, mas estalaram os chicotes em ameaça surda.

--- Lorde Glorfindel, líder da casa Da Flor Dourada não está restrito aos liames da forma. – observou Olórin com suas palavras astutas e o brilho peculiar dos olhos inteligente. – Não como estão os Escolhidos e vocês... – os lábios de Olórin se torceram em um sorriso, que não era cruel, mas não era um sinal alvissareiro.

Glorfindel avaliou a situação em rápidos segundos e a espada zuniu sobre a sua cabeça, o guerreiro girou o punho e ascendeu a lâmina para o alto. Forjada no alto de Tirithiel, sua espada emitiu um silvo baixo em expectativa. Os caracteres estavam gravados como prata líquida e passeavam pelo fio, como se o destino estivesse em movimento.

E estava. Thranduil levara o Pengillen Talath para o Corredor e assistia as telas de Vairë. Suplicara a Varda que ouvisse os pedidos dos Escolhidos e submetia-se a qualquer missão, a fim de ceder mais tempo aos seus elos. E diriam no futuro que Manwë ouviu seus pensamentos íntimos, estudando a vontade de Ilúvatar e concedera ao nobre Rei, um dos seus pedidos. Uma única linha no Capítulo IV.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Parágrafo único. – Fica reservado aos senhores de Alorthornen e Thirithiel de intervir pelos Escolhidos diretamente, sob formas ou em essência, e ser a voz dos Escolhidos para fazer aquilo que não puderem, dividindo com eles o fardo da Missão.

* * *

**O Manual dos Escolhidos, Capítulo IV**, Da Dagor Theninthiad. Thranduil.

* * *

A presença de Glorfindel preenchera o ambiente. E ninguém pode contemplá-lo naquele instante de pura glória. Elfo e espada eram só um, o fio da missão estava sob sua navalha e o lorde louro de Gondolin não conhecia a palavra derrota.

_--- __Ae aníron nad carnen, han cerithon anim.__ – "Se quero algo bem feito, faço-o eu mesmo". - S_ibilou o lorde, em tom muito baixo e perigoso.

Seu único objetivo era o da aniquilação.

* * *

"Menelmacar, com seu cinturão cintilante, prenúncio da Última Batalha que ocorrerá no final dos Tempos. E bem alto ao norte, como um desafio a Melkor, Varda pôs a balançar a coroa de sete estrelas poderosas, Valacirca, a Foice dos Valar e sinal do destino"

_O Silmarillion._

* * *

**Glossário**

Musica inicial, October, Evanescence.

Título do sub-capítulo de Éomer e Lothíriel – "Sou Escravo do que digo, Rei do que calo", provérbio popular.

**Pengillen Talath**, do sindarin: o escolhido/ plano

**Alorthornen**. Do sindarin: prata invencível

**Tirithiel. **Do sindarin: a guardiã

Sobre as Torres, Alorthornen e Tirithiel, e a descrição da visão de Thranduil.

O trecho que descreve sobre o poder dos Mares Sombrios e o caminho oculto para Valinor e Tol Eressëa foi retirado do capítulo Do Sol, Da Lua e da Ocultação de Valinor, O Silmarillion, Pág 121.

Na fanfic.

Alorthornen e Tirithiel são criações para supostas Torres na Ilha Solitária, onde os escolhidos têm suas residências em Valinor. Elas não constam na obra de Tolkien.

**A **_**faer – **_**moeda**. – Na fanfic, uma alteração da pedra-élfica. Sobre a Elessar: uma gema verde (um verde como os raios de Sol que passam pelas folhas primaveris) incrustada num broche prateado, em forma de águia com as asas abertas. A jóia tinha propriedades / características, olhando através dela para uma coisa ou pessoa envelhecida e/ou ferida, o seu portador via essa mesma coisa ou pessoa no auge da sua beleza e juventude.  
As mãos do seu portador eram também capazes de curar ferimentos. Existem várias explicações possíveis para a elessar que Aragorn carrega, sendo que ele a recebeu de Galadriel, na Despedida em Lórien, livro Senhor dos Anéis, a Sociedade do Anel.

**Dagor Theninthiad – Batalha da Imagem Verdadeira. A última missão dos escolhidos. **

Batalha contra as sombras e o fogo, os demônios que ressurgiam em Arda nos corpos de seres humanos que se vendem a maldade do mundo. Os Escolhidos deverão retirar seus poderes e lutarem para dizimar suas influências sobre os homens, mas para tanto, deverão se preparar na duração de uma existência e ceder abrigo, ensinamento e amor a novos filhos, para não travarem a batalha do sozinhos. Na Dagor Theninthiad estarão novamente reunidos e contarão com todas as benções dos Valar para a última missão. (Invenção minha, claro).

Devo avisar, porém, que o Beco dos Sonhos trata-se, justamente, sobre como foi o começo desta Batalha e não deve ser trabalhada nesta fanfic.

**Glorfindel**. – Acho que este personagem dispensa glossário. Eu quero apenas deixar claro que dado as controvérsias sobre a possível identidade de Glorfindel – se o de Valfenda e Gondolin são os mesmos – foram abrigados por esta que escreve com um sonoro sim. Tolkien apreciava essas discussões e pretendia reunir as duas histórias, infelizmente, não chegou a elaborá-las. Em suas anotações, Tolkien, a respeito de Glorfindel, discursa sobre sua passagem para o Salão de Espera e sobre como o féa dos elfos pode retornar a Terra-Média se for da sua vontade. (Uma das fontes de inspiração para a concepção desta fic, dos Corredores e do ritmo que estabeleci para as indas e vindas dos Escolhidos). É claro que para mim, foi o suficiente, mas cada um é livre para interpretar conforme a liberdade deixada pela falta de uma determinação concreta do professor.

**Telcontar** - Palavra élfica que significa Passolargo. Nome da casa real de Aragorn Elessar nos Reinos Unidos da Terra-média.

* * *

Reviews são esperadas e um doce consolo para esta que gostaria de escrever todos os capítulos em um único dia!

_Hannon-le_


	15. O Capítulo IV Segunda Parte

Feliz Ano Novo!

Bem, eu demorei bastante em virtude da mudança de residência, como meus amigos o sabem. Espero que gostem dessa segunda parte do Capítulo IV.

Já estava desanimada, porque a bendita desta fanfic não me obedece. Depois de dividir o capítulo em duas partes, serei obrigada a acrescentar mais um, mas não vou me adiantar antes da hora.

Na primeira parte, A visão de Elrohir sobre os acontecimentos no Labirinto está em itálico quando intercalados com os outros personagens na superfície do Beco, além de traços divisórios. O fato é que ele luta em alma e corpo, então, precisei colocar uma forma para diferenciar quando é o ambiente da alma, e quando o acontecimento é com o corpo. Rs...Isso ficou engraçado e espero :-X não fique confuso!

Agradeço de coração pelos leitores e amigos do ano de 2007. Esse ano começa de uma maneira especial, pois inicio o Ano de 2008 fazendo parte do maravilhoso grupo Tolkien, onde amizades preciosas e singulares transformam todos os meus dias em presentes.

É bom começar o Ano com projetos e eu tenho milhares deles! O primeiro é finalmente ter um jardim decente e o segundo é escrever pequenas fanfics, não muito longas, sobre os personagens, de acordo com a proposta que deixei no Capítulo IV e vocês entenderão melhor após lê-lo.

Começo o capítulo com dois trechos. Uma é de musica que adoro, chama-se Fields of Gold, que sempre me faz pensar nos melhores momentos da minha vida e na amizade. A outra, é da minha fanfic favorita O Destino de Muitos, que graças a outro capítulo inspirador, destravou meu bloqueio criativo. Uso a frase como abertura, citando sua fonte e esperando que a autora não me puxe as orelhas pela audácia.

Um Ano espetacular para todos nós!

Aí vamos.

* * *

See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold  
I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in the fields of gold  
We'll walk in the fields of gold

_**Veja o vento oeste se movendo como faz um amante**_

_**Sobre os campos de centeio**_

_**Sinta o corpo dela estremecer quando você toca seus lábios**_

_**Entre os campos de ouro**_

_**Eu nunca fiz promessas vãs**_

_**E houve algumas que eu quebrei**_

_**Mas eu juro pelos dias que nos restam**_

_**Nós vamos caminhar nos campos de ouro**_

_**Nós vamos caminhar nos campos de ouro**_

* * *

"_Na guerra, os papéis são distribuídos e não há como descartar os que não desejam fazer parte disso" _

_Legolas, em O Destino de Muitos, O Acaso Reescrito I, da autora Sadie Sil._

**

* * *

**

**O CAPÍTULO IV – SEGUNDA PARTE**

* * *

**E eles dizem que não se importam,**

**Que seus corações sabem o que é correto,**

**Como sempre souberam nos dias antigos.**

**E eles diziam que não teriam medo,**

**Não o medo comum dos mortais, **

**Mas o pavoroso temor daqueles que carregam o destino**

**Como sempre carregaram nos dias antigos.**

**Que suas almas sabiam o caminho a seguir,**

**E diziam que não hesitariam, **

**Não a inclinação pensativa entre dois rumos,**

**Mas a hesitação da desistência da jornada.**

**Tudo isso, porque sabiam**

**Tinham certeza...**

**Estariam juntos.**

**Terei eu ou você a coragem de dizer o que é preciso?**

**_Manuscrito de Thranduil para Glorfindel_**

* * *

**Mas você sabe e eu sei,**

**Eles vão se importar,**

**Irão sentir medo,**

**Hesitarão,**

**Porque ao contrário do que acreditavam até aqui.**

**Estarão separados.**

**Você sabe o que temos que fazer.**

**E saber o mesmo que você é terrivelmente doloroso.**

**Chegar a mesma conclusão que você,**

**É duplamente assombroso.**

**Você tem a coragem para dizer "sigam adiante"?**

**Eu não tenho.**

**_Manuscrito de Glorfindel para Thranduil_**

* * *

**De volta a Sete e ao Labirinto. – O Que Acontecia com Elrohir.**

**Os Dons**

Elrohir perdeu a súbita conexão com o mundo visível e real, palpável e tangível quando sua visão esquadrinhou o chão de cimento aos seus pés e toda sua visão de cores explodiu em uma guerra oculta, essências que tremeluziam em Cnossos, no labirinto mais profundo da Treze, reino absoluto de Minos.

Ele proferiu, baixinho, num sopro automático de aviso, embora soubesse que Elladan sentiria, _pressentiria, _que ele estava caindo.

--- Dan...

"_Ro"_

O cimento sobre os seus pés se derreteu em um solo único espelhado. Os escombros do Solar se transformaram em formas de escuridão, pontuados por pequenas circunferências que pulavam aquelas formas empilhadas. Ele tinha uma vaga noção de um ponto brilhante, mais alvo do que todos aos pés do Solar, e uma pequena moeda que se transformava lentamente naquela magnífica pedra.

Ele ainda podia ouvir a voz de Elladan, as frases de Arwen. Estava cônscio de mãos que zelavam pelo seu corpo, empurravam e arrancavam sua vida do risco de ser alvejado por armas mortais. Mas era uma consciência pálida, distante que não importava.

De repente, em um átimo de segundo, o Beco se tornara inteiramente em um filme não revelado, imagens de um negativo preto e disforme, onde não havia céu, limites ou formas nítidas. Toda sua orientação se reduziu àquelas cores, a representação verdadeira das áureas dos amigos, do irmão e dos monstros. Para onde Elrohir se virasse, tudo que ele via eram filmes sobrepostos em negativos disformes e aquelas cores essenciais brilhando, quando fixava seus olhos cegos na direção dos amigos, ou - que os Valar o protegessem! – as línguas de fogo que se arrastavam no labirinto e aquelas medonhas esferas de um verde doentio que eram os seguidores de Minos sobre a terra.

Por um segundo, Elrohir se sentiu envolvido em um pesadelo interminável condensado dolorosamente em um único segundo. Sua desorientação não tinha limites, era como estar suspenso no infinito, tentando acompanhar a corrida de estrelas brilhantes, perseguidas por demônios incandescentes ou seres que almejavam se tornar como eles.

A sensação era tão profundamente atordoante que Elrohir se debateu girando e procurando se situar no tempo e espaço, porque tudo que podia ver era aquele filme não revelado e as cores da batalha que estava começando.

Todas as cores.

O momento em que os Escolhidos sentiram uma ruptura em sua ligação causou um efeito bombástico na visão de Elrohir.

Um tipo de medo inusitado percorreu sua alma. Um protótipo de terror que poucas vezes ele experimentara. E podia contar quantas vezes Elrohir fora vítima daquele terror absoluto que transformava um ser pensante em vazio. Sua mente estava buscando conexões para explicar o terror e Elrohir lutou contra a própria memória, porque o levaria a momentos de suplício que ele não queria recordar. Era uma armadilha, ele sabia, uma armadilha do mal para desviar a atenção de um guerreiro para as próprias feridas e assim fazer com que ele deixasse de enxergar as cores dos amigos, no labirinto abaixo dos seus pés.

Elrohir sabia que estaria perdido se enveredasse por aquele caminho. Lembrar daqueles que partiram em tempos remotos e da dor que havia sofrido, ao invés de se concentrar nos irmãos, nos amigos... mas lá estava ele: O protótipo do terror para qualquer um que conhecesse o significado da palavra amor.

Perder o amor.

Elrohir sentiu o corpo se chocar contra algo sólido em suas costas. Seus olhos então explodiram naquele mar ondulante de nuances verde e turmalina, aquela sensação reconfortante de lar, acolhimento e algo mais. Uma sublime conexão com uma parte de si próprio.

Era Elladan. Sim!

Ele prometera, quando eles ainda viviam suas vidas a margem daquela missão no parque ecológico. Quando fora aquilo? Algumas horas apenas! E, contudo, pareciam meses atrás! Ele prometera a Elladan que não o abandonaria!

E uma promessa dele sempre se enlaçava com uma do irmão. Um reflexo perfeito.

Elladan também não o abandonaria. Estiveram juntos em todas as batalhas, até nas mais secretas. E o pai os conduzira a um repouso mental, oferecendo visões da infância e unindo a mente deles contra o mal.

Ele podia ver e gostaria de ver apenas o irmão gêmeo, esquecer todo o resto.

Elladan e suas cores de cura, coragem, lealdade. Todas as qualidades que ele via aperfeiçoadas no irmão e estavam latentes dentro dele mesmo. E só de olhar para Elladan, Elrohir podia ver as suas próprias cores refletidas na essência do irmão. Como se não houvesse espaço dentro da alma deles durante a formação no ventre e tivesse sido cuidadosamente dividida entre os dois. Eles eram espelhos fisicamente, mas tinham personalidades distintas, como todos sabiam. Mas será que sabiam como eram exatamente iguais internamente? Como Elladan tinha um pouco dele e ele, do irmão? Até no espelho invertido, eram gêmeos.

Elrohir soube então que estaria sempre a salvo. Ainda que estivessem fadados a encontrar o amor e perdê-lo, Elladan e eles estariam ligados, conectados com uma cola mágica e insuperável, porque foram criados por Ilúvatar daquele jeito e jamais se perderiam. Poderiam estar separados por um tempo, mas não para sempre.

Não para sempre.

As cores de Elladan cintilavam e tremeluziam como se mostrassem palavras transformadas em uma música de cores, um código que ninguém saberia como decifrar. Mas para Elrohir era tão fácil compreendê-las! O irmão não o entenderia, porque agora ele só conseguia responder daquela forma, com suas próprias cores.

E foi o que Elrohir fez. Ao decifrar aquele padrão de cores de Elladan na súplica silenciosa dos seus pensamentos para os Valar, pedindo para que não o deixassem sozinho. Elrohir falou mansamente e suas palavras se transformaram em cores, garantindo que nunca ficariam separados para sempre, já sabendo de antemão que o irmão não o entenderia... ainda.

Então, Elladan mais uma vez fechou os olhos, por apenas um segundo e a resposta de Elrohir se transformou em lembrança. O próprio Elrohir viu a imagem de Elrond, fazendo sua mágica e transformando a estátua translúcida em um assombro para os filhos pequenos.

Elladan sentiu o poder do consolo na memória. E ainda que não soubesse, ela foi trazida pela resposta de Elrohir, que não o deixaria sozinho. Aquele tipo de conexão entre gêmeos que ninguém poderia entender, mas só eles compreendiam. Foi o suficiente para empurrar Elladan adiante e recuperar Elrohir das profundezas do medo.

Munindo-se da coragem que sibilava nas cores de Elladan e retornava para ele ainda maior, unida a sua própria, Elrohir desligou sua mente do tangível, da realidade do Beco, do filme negativo e deixou-se mergulhar nas cores.

E, finalmente, compreendeu o seu dom. Defender os amigos no início daquela batalha e reuni-los depois.

_

* * *

_

_Elrohir desconectou-se do Beco e acompanhou Elladan e Arwen em corpo, mas sua mente e sua força desceram até o labirinto. Ele pairou por um tempo entre os níveis obscuros, assistindo aquelas chamas incandescentes que estalavam maldosamente pelos corredores, rindo e comemorando a presença dos Escolhidos naquela armadilha, construída por Minos._

_Elrohir levou algum tempo para expulsar da sua mente as impressões do Beco, concentrando-se completamente no ambiente onde se encontrava. Suas cores foram ganhando consistência até espelharem um retrato fiel da sua essência, os traços élficos, os músculos trabalhados de guerreiro e aquela energia tempestuosa que geralmente explodia no gênio indomado que caracterizava Elrohir. Ele se sentiu confortável para explorar o ambiente e torceu o nariz ao reconhecer a língua escura nos corredores. Um ou outro detalhe ficou visível para ele, e Elrohir parou, apertando os olhos até encontrar os pontos luminosos de Legolas e Éowyn. Suas áureas estavam misturadas e Elrohir deduziu que os dois deveriam estar conversando em suas mentes._

_Tudo bem. Pensou, vendo que as labaredas passavam por ele sem identificá-lo. Uma distração seria bem vinda. Como poderia atrair os demônios para longe de Legolas e Éowyn, e de todos do Beco, impedindo-os de subir a superfície?_

_Um pequeno enigma para um grande guerreiro. E então, mestre Elrond, alguma dica?, pensou Elrohir, girando o rosto para os dois lados, com uma ruga na fronte._

_A praticidade do pensamento moderno o divertiu. Lá estava ele, um dos Escolhidos, literalmente dividido entre o corpo que corria o Beco com os irmãos e a própria essência num dos calabouços mais aterrorizantes da maldade, e tudo que ele conseguiu pensar foi numa "distração"?_

_Brilhante. Ele era realmente brilhante, não? _

_Elrohir riu baixinho. Um silvo de lâmina afiada, um reluzir de prata no labirinto. _

_E como atraído por aquele brilho na escuridão, aquela pura expressão de alegria nas sombras, a essência de Legolas se desviou para a direção de Elrohir._

"_Você é gênio, cara. Atraiu a minha atração e dos nojentos aspirantes a balrogs. Bem, agora, estamos numa situação difícil. Você sabe, é a tal Batalha começando... Aquela que assinamos nossos nomezinhos no final da folha, achando que seria só dentro de um século ou dois milênios."_

_Elrohir continuou rindo baixinho, caminhando pelo labirinto, ciente que atraíra a atenção de Legolas e finalmente, dos demônios de fogo. Quem diria. Uma risada verdadeira genuína de alegria e suas cores estariam estalando como os fogos de Gandalf! _

_Estava confirmado. Ele _era_ brilhante._

_Elrohir riu ainda mais alto. Uma gloriosa onda de prata raiada explodiu do seu peito para os corredores, como se ele fosse algum novo tipo de impulso eletromagnético moderno. Só que feito de cores, energia e alegria._

"_Bem, Las, na verdade, faz bem uns três milênios isso. Ou levou três milênios para Thranduil e Glorfindel se decidirem? Não sei, eu vivo perdendo a conta do Tempo"_

_A gloriosa onda de prata raiada debateu-se em diversos cantos do labirinto, açoitando os demônios que passeavam nos escombros sombrios de maldade. Eles se atiçaram aspergindo um fogo vermelho em resposta e toda a sua atenção voltou-se para Elrohir. _

_O elfo sentiu a imediata pressão daquela força conjunta. E não deixou de imaginar todos os demônios do labirinto virando as cabeças – se é que tinha cabeças – para uma única direção._

"_Eles devem estar pensando que droga é isso", soou a voz de Legolas com um quê de alegria e sofrimento. _

_Elrohir concentrou-se nos tons de voz de Legolas e em suas cores. Era melhor se apressar. _

_Mas o que estava acontecendo com ele, afinal? _

_Elrohir sentiu os olhos arderem e o estômago doer de tanto se contrair em uma nova onda de riso contido. Não conseguia deter a explosão de alegria que o invadia e inundava, transbordava e estalava em todo o seu ser. Sua forma recomeçou a ondular em espirais de prata e ele continuava caminhando entre aquelas formas soberbas de chamas e desespero, incólume, como se houvessem _

_colocado uma armadura transparente e inexorável na sua alma._

"_Eles também não sabem como isso acontece... porque você é imune ao desespero. Estamos chegando, Elrohir. Agüente firme"._

_Elrohir parou o seu trajeto. Ele que sentira tanto medo, um receio e um terror pavoroso na superfície, agora estava simplesmente caminhando e rindo no labirinto. _

_Agüentar firme? Pelo brilho de Elbereth, Elrohir estava simplesmente atônito com a simplicidade da coisa toda. Ele não se sentia tão bem na própria essência desde que o Círculo concedera um presente para usar em tempo de necessidade. Aquele estranho dom de ver as cores da alma que o havia afastado de tudo no começo daquela existência. _

_E aparentemente, os demônios também perceberam o fato. Compreendendo ou não, Elrohir notou o exato instante que recolheram seus chicotes de fogo e saltaram, deslizaram e correram, esbravejando e ardendo em chamas na direção de Éowyn e Legolas. Estavam procurando um caminho para subir. Não qualquer caminho, cada um daqueles demônios almejavam chegar à superfície com uns invólucros especiais, capazes de suportar suas presenças nojentas – e nesse ponto em particular, o rosto bonito do elfo se contorceu com desprazer – porque um deles havia dito que era possível. Que um dos Escolhidos o havia abrigado e o levaria até cada um dos outros para garantir a ascensão dos príncipes do escuro para a nova era.._

_Elrohir olhou para os símbolos escuros e sentiu, sem precisar se voltar, como se as cores de Legolas e Éowyn fossem visíveis para ele não mais com os olhos, mas também com sua alma, que eles estavam se aproximando. Daquele ponto, ali onde Faramir deixara uma pequena Marca. Quase imperceptível, mas que _ele, _Elrohir que podia enxergar somente as cores verdadeiras das essências reconheceria. _

_Ah, aquilo o divertiu ainda mais e o elfo não conteve uma grande gargalhada. Tinha um quê de ironia divertida e ele sabia que as cores de prata raiada cortavam as feras como laminas, tanto quanto seus chicotes de fogo. Pois que Faramir trabalhara escondido, apressadamente poderia até ser, mas que deixara uma Marca nos demônios, tal como, o havia deixado nos Escolhidos._

_Oh, sim. Aquilo que ele tinha para fazer. Apesar dos truques de Saige, de todo o poder que Minos julgava ter tido sobre Morghan, o bom e velho Faramir havia conseguido lembrar do que teria que fazer, caso chegasse à hora. E tinha deixado um presentinho para todos eles._

_Aquilo era realmente hilário. Quem diria? Elrohir dobrou-se de tanto rir. _

_Faramir que nunca tinha contado uma mentira na sua vida inteira – em nenhuma elas, por sinal – terminara enganando a semente do mal, dentro dele mesmo e contado a maior de todas as mentiras. Que abriria portas para eles, aqueles demônios arrogantes e no final, ele tinha lacrado todas, uma a uma, aprisionando-os no labirinto._

_Bem, Elrohir assistiu Legolas parar, bem próximo dele. Não bem Legolas, não aquele elfo Arqueiro do Beco, mas a sua linda cor de ouro velho estancar a poucos centímetros do filho de Elrond. E a porta estava lacrada, selada com a astúcia de um aprendiz de Mago. _

_Éowyn estava com ele. Elrohir tornou a açoitar os demônios com suas conclusões, que eram tão dolorosas e afiadas quanto os ataques tortuosos ao casal, porque seu riso estava se transformando em cores. Cores prateadas de uma história. E ela destruía as crenças de conquista, dominação e sabedoria do mal. _

_Eles tinham sido enganados. Elrohir quase cantarolou um Primeiro de Abril!_

* * *

Enquanto Elladan subia a Treze, Elrohir estava ligado à sua cor e conectou-se com todas as outras que mostravam a essência dos Escolhidos.

Acima de todos os demônios, da escuridão do labirinto, da sua própria cor e a do casal de amigos, Elrohir estava vendo uma nova cor. E ela era deslumbrante. Naquele instante, a moeda faer, aquela que continha uma pequena parte de mostrar o melhor de cada um, os seus momentos mais felizes, mas havia sido deturpada na única felicidade daqueles que gostavam do poder, oprimir os mais fracos... Aquela moeda estava se desintegrando e voltando a ser o que era. E a sua luz era algo esplendoroso! Ofuscava em todas as direções. Elrohir sabia que aquele irmão de coração estava libertando a moeda do seu próprio disfarce, porque a pedra-élfica também tinha um papel a cumprir. Como qualquer coisa criada no mundo.

* * *

_E o chão tremeu. Algo tão sombrio, um nada absoluto o envolveu e as cores se apagaram._

_Elrohir ficou na mais completa escuridão e tentou agarrá-la com as mãos, com a vontade. Sua mente espargiu as lâminas agudas de prata raiada encontrando apenas o vazio sem carne e sem forma, mas ainda conseguiu algum êxito e a Sombra Indivisível não conseguiu cair completamente sobre Legolas. Ainda assim, Elrohir podia ouvir sua agonia em cores que se apagavam lentamente, como velas morrendo em uma tempestade. O riso anterior, tão estupendo e mortífero para os demônios não voltou a se desmanchar. Elrohir continha aquele Vazio absoluto com apenas a pura vontade, as mãos nuas, a alma despida de qualquer arma. _

_Era o pai dos demônios, pensou Elrohir, voltando a sentir um pequeno toque gelado de medo. Era a essência deles, que havia se dividido em dezenas de fragmentos para tomar conta do mundo, mas ao ver que seus planos seriam frustrados, aquela essência de escuridão absoluta resolvera aparecer. _

_Não era apenas legolas e Éowyn ou ele próprio que estavam arriscados a perecer ali. Aquela Sombra Indivisível, aquele Vazio Absoluto pressionava as profundezas do labirinto para subir e atacar aos outros. A todos._

_A Pedra-Élfica. _

_Um zumbido cresceu nos seus ouvidos, uma ameaça sufocou sua mente e Elrohir sentiu que sua alma estava queimando. Não no calor, mas no gelo. A cor que todos viam eram o vermelho e o negro, mas a essência do demônio era o frio, e Elrohir sentiu que a sua própria essência estava incandescendo com as lascas de um inverno perpétuo._

_Elrohir estava cego. Ah, não seus olhos. Sua alma estava cega. Onde estavam as cores? Antes as cores sombrias do que o nada, a ausência de qualquer coisa que não fosse o frio, o gelo, aquele desespero da inexistência do Todo! _

_Com o puro instinto, Elrohir continua agarrado a um fio da essência do demônio e ele estava corroendo cada pedacinho da sua própria essência. Aquele vazio absoluto e indivisível percorrendo centímetro por centímetro dele, entrando e maculando sua mente, levando o nada para cada espaço onde havia cores. Até mesmo a consciência de quanto tempo resistiria estava escapando da sua mente, ele estava com um véu em seu rosto, mas seus ouvidos ouviam todos os sons com impressionante realidade. Sons do seu corpo e do redor, as palavras de Aragorn e dos outros. Sons de dor da resistência de Legolas e da sua própria. _

_E um outro som chegou, sem cor ou forma. Um som que caçoava deles, e era seguido por um coro de demônios._

_Elrohir sabia que tinha caído de joelhos, mas sua coluna ainda estava ereta, sua cabeça erguida, seus braços estendidos e as mãos aferroadas a criatura. Ele podia estar cego as cores, quase perdido no nada, mas sua essência ainda lutava. _

_--- Vá embora, Elrohir... vá embora._

_Elrohir maneou a cabeça em uma negativa frenética e seus dedos se afundaram ainda mais no vazio. Ele nunca deixaria Legolas sozinho. Já era um tormento ter visto aquele Nada caindo sobre o amigo arqueiro e quase devorar aquela cor de ouro e todas as suas lembranças de infância, amizade._

_Seu Dom. As cores. As cores que o levaria de volta a cada um dos seus elos. Da corrente Telcontar. Dos Escolhidos._

_Elrohir fora destinado a enxergar toda a verdade e porque era um fardo pesado, Elrohir também recebera a dádiva de encontrá-los. Encontrar os Escolhidos, um a um, quando estivessem separados._

_A conclusão o atingiu com tamanha força que Elrohir quase deixou o Vazio escapar de suas mãos._

* * *

E da mesma forma, o brilho da Pedra-Élfica escapava entre os dedos de Aragorn. Elrohir voltou a enxergar tudo. _Absolutamente tudo. _Era quase embriagante e insano como ele podia ver. Todas as cores e imagens, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ele enxergava o labirinto e também o Beco. As pessoas na Sete, a luz da Pedra-Élfica e simultaneamente, Elrohir também assistia o que acontecia sobre o cimento e os níveis obscuros de Cnossos, aquele terrível labirinto lacrado.

Elladan e Arwen haviam alcançado finalmente o encontro de Zahrin e Aragorn. Léron fazia suas vítimas, indiferente a qualquer manifestação mágica ou mundana naquele lugar. As estrelas cintilavam em pleno dia, Sam caiu de joelhos e o verde pálido coroado por luzes douradas foi visto por Frodo, pelo Jornalista e por Sabita das ruínas do Solar. Pippin tinha um semblante resignado, Gimli estava decidido. Mas todos tinham um denominador comum.

Elrohir avançou trôpego e viu Elladan agarrar seu braço, correr pressuroso até Arwen, que se lançava na direção de Zahrin e Aragorn. Não importava qual fosse a posição dos Escolhidos. O denominador comum era claro.

Todos eles estavam vibrando em sintonia com a Pedra-Élfica.

Até mesmo Éowyn e Legolas, atormentados pelos demônios do submundo do Beco, e Elrohir girou um pouco o corpo na Sete e viu um brilho pálido e distante, sabendo de imediato que Lothíriel e Merry também estavam naquela sintonia perfeita.

Por um instante, o mundo parou.

Elrohir procurou naquele segundo entre uma inspiração e outra, a única luz dissonante. Éomer. Elrohir forçou os olhos para divisar tudo que chegava a sua visão redobrada de tudo e não conseguiu encontrá-lo. Então lembrou, que Éomer nunca assinara o Capítulo IV e naquele precioso instante em que o mal de todos os males se levantava das profundezas, enfrentando a resistência dos Escolhidos, a hora prevista havia chegado. A Dagor Theninthiad estava destinada a começar e Éomer não faria parte dela. Ele não conseguia enxergar sua luz, sua cor, sua forma ou ter qualquer indicação da sua existência no Beco.

_

* * *

_

_Elrohir deixou o demônio escapar e seus dedos se abriram em fachos de luz. O brilho da Pedra-Élfica estava nos olhos de Legolas e sob Éowyn. Os demônios não queriam que eles falassem, tentavam impedir que Éowyn proferisse suas palavras, mas elas já estavam dançando em cores e pensamentos entre ela e Legolas. Elrohir viu isso com tanta nitidez como via a conclusão nos outros, em Arwen, em Elladan e no rosto de Aragorn._

_Elrohir sabia que Estel tentava não decidir por todos. Sua mente demasiadamente rápida para não saber no que implicaria. Na separação sumária de cada elo da sua corrente, nas missões únicas e separadas deles, algo que poderia ser anos, meses ou séculos de solidão. Era realmente um peso muito grande para um único homem, mesmo que este fosse Aragorn. _

_E Elrohir queria muito dividir o peso com ele._

* * *

Não era o único.

E afinal, a Pedra-Élfica estava irradiando a sua cor para cada um dos Escolhidos dos Valar. O melhor de cada um deles e suas mais caras lembranças, suas memórias preciosas, conquistas e qualidades. Os timbres azul-esverdeados que estavam contando histórias sob céus prateados, folhas de outono de memórias, saúde, juventude e tudo que havia de bom em cada um deles. Tudo que merecia ser preservado.

No final de tudo, aquilo que era tão cobiçado pelos demônios era como sempre, o que não podiam entender.

Aragorn suspirou e libertou a Pedra-élfica. Zahrin estava deixando de existir naquele instante, sua essência dissolvida no vazio do demônio que encontrara nele uma pequena porta de abertura. Aragorn sabia que o homem morreria, sua alma perdida e despedaçada, seu corpo e essência incapazes de conter algo tão horrendo como aquele Vazio.

Mais um espectro tortuoso no mundo. Grande demais e faminto, como aquela terrível Laracna. Apenas, se eles, os Escolhidos não decidissem por aquilo que tinham que fazer.

Aragorn falou, bem baixinho, ouvindo o que diziam os elos da sua corrente através das luzes da Pedra-Élfica.

--- A pedra-élfica guarda e reflete o que há de melhor, mas para nós... ela anuncia o tempo da escolha. – o guardião procurou o rosto de Arwen, ouvindo Éowyn soprar sua decisão e também a de Legolas. – Nós não somos Escolhidos dos Valar. Pegillen... Escolhidos – Aragorn sorriu brandamente e sua mão foi erguendo-se de maneira solene, a pedra raiada de sol e lembranças cintilando orgulhosamente na mão do Antigo Rei. – Nós somos os Escolhidos, não porque os Valar nos denominaram assim. Somos os Escolhidos porque _Escolhemos _os Valar. Escolhemos o caminho deles e suas missões... – Aragorn abaixou a pedra-élfica e aqueles que o viam, tinham uma súbita sensação de felicidade por ter encontrado um caminho real, o início de alguma luta escondida desde o início do mundo e um vislumbre do próprio papel. No seu tom manso e decidido, Aragorn proferiu. – Eu aceito o Capítulo IV. Sou um guerreiro das hostes dos Valar, como os são todos os Elos da corrente TelContar.

Às suas palavras, um grito hediondo rompeu dos lábios de Zahrin e o Vazio que lutava contra Elrohir no labirinto recuou por um instante, pois no mesmo instante, uma outra ameaça aparecia em seu caminho com a espada de Glorfindel.

Ficou encurralado entre dois perigos. Suspenso pelo instante das decisões, mas não por muito tempo.

_

* * *

_

**Os Homens Vazios**

Um carro havia sido jogado contra a barreira formada de entulhos e outros carros, a fim de fechar a Sete. Espirais de fumaça erguiam-se dos motores fundidos, super aquecidos e mortos, como as últimas respirações de gigantes. Detritos e pedaços de metais jaziam na esquina que se abria a Treze. Do Fantasma, não havia mais música e gritos libidinosos, apenas tiros esparsos e um silêncio penetrante. O estilo de ausência que era uma expectativa angustiante antes da explosão.

A figura do homem observou aquele cenário, pensando com ligeiro desagrado em seu semblante magnífico, se realmente teria que escalar os entulhos para encontrar passagem. Aquele mundo revolvia seu estômago e o cheiro da morte, sangue, pecados inúmeros e o vislumbre de escuridão da guerra que iniciara eram motivos suficientes para que ele girasse nos calcanhares e fosse embora.

Mas não o fez. E tinha bons motivos.

Com incrível agilidade, saltou os escombros, pulou as capotas e pousou, com um leve dobrar de joelhos, em reflexos felinos, para o chão da Treze. Seus músculos se contraíram sobre o tecido, tensos e preparados para algum ataque repentino, que não aconteceu.

O sol cintilava acima das nuvens escuras e ele pensou por quanto tempo ainda veriam o grande astro, antes da escuridão final. Era um sinal da Dagor, aquela penumbra cinzenta que engoliria o dia.

Com passos cuidadosos, ele sentiu centenas de olhares sobre si. Havia deixado a companhia dos homens terrenos da lei, com suas maquina metalizadas que lançavam um feixe de luz a noite e um reflexo na lente quando era dia, procurando com habilidade o alvo para atirar. Haviam outros olhos sobre ele, crianças tolas dentro da Boate que também usavam armas, lutando por um estilo de vida que não voltaria. A Treze estava morta, ele podia sentir. Ninguém voltaria a transitar pelo Beco. Más notícias eram coisas espantosas, espalhavam-se mais rápido que um incêndio.

Seguiu seus passos. Os pés batendo no chão com um ritmo cardíaco, sua figura imponente se revelando a muitos olhos, mas a única atenção da sua mente estava nas figuras atrás da picape. A mala de couro no chão e um antigo hobbit que gritava algo sobre baleias enquanto atirava em homens cruéis. Retirando-se alguns artefatos modernos, não era nada que ele não tivesse visto em sua própria época.

Por algum motivo, os dois se assustaram com a sua chegada. Ele quase achou graça e um sorrisinho curto foi se alojar no canto da sua boca, seus olhos turmalina liberando fagulhas de energia ao encontrar os rostos afogueados.

Continuava silencioso, não é mesmo?

Era como no passado, ao surpreender capitães, moradores e o próprio filho. Muito mais silencioso que qualquer outro elfo, ele simplesmente deslizava nos espaços de tempo até encontrara algum deles em um momento que sua presença tornava constrangedor. Não era sua intenção, claro, mas jamais fora capaz de impedi-los de estremecer na sua presença e depois de tantas Eras, já havia desistido de tentar.

Era como se dizia nos ditados humanos: Um Rei nunca perde a majestade.

E ele ainda era um Rei.

Um Rei sem coroa. Sem seguidores, florestas ou lar. Mas um Rei. E aquele Rei em particular estava ali para defender certos elos e acima de tudo, seu filho.

Thranduil formaria uma figura avassaladora na Treze de horas atrás – de fato, Thranduil encontrava-se próximo do mesmo ponto que o filho, na noite anterior -e ninguém duvidaria que haveria algo realmente de extraordinário se ele se zangasse com as atenções que receberia. Mas a Treze não era mais o Beco dos Sonhos – estava mais para pesadelo naquela manhã - apenas o canto do mundo onde começaria uma guerra, e portanto, Thranduil contou apenas com o receio curioso daqueles que lutavam ali e um alivio aterrorizado de um par de olhos cinzentos.

O chão estremeceu e um longo uivo horripilante foi ouvido.

--- Mas que diabos foi isso? - resmungou Merry, apoiando as sacolas cheias mais uma vez no chão. Não teve muito tempo para descobrir, com novos projeteis sibilando na direção dos três.

Lothíriel estalou a coluna ao abaixar-se na lateral da picape, usando o metal do carro de Arwen para se proteger de uma nova saraivada de tiros. Merry gritou a plenos pulmões arregalando os olhos de fúria ao ver a origem dos disparos.

--- Nós estamos do lado de vocês, seus montes de bosta! – gritou o hobbit, girando a espingarda no braço e disparando um tiro certeiro no vidro da janela. O andar de cima uivou de susto e estilhaços caíram como uma chuva transparente para a rua. Recarregou a arma ruminando as palavras junto com o clique claque dos cartuchos. – Eu deveria estar salvando baleias... bem mais gratas que esses "estruminhos"... Droga, me desculpe, majestade – suspendeu os cílios claros para a chegada de Thranduil e transformou os lábios em uma linha fina. – Mas se você está aqui, é porque a coisa está feia para o nosso lado!

Um projétil riscou o ar e sibilou próximo a Thranduil, que se limitou a erguer uma sobrancelha e procurar a direção do disparo. Merry tornou a urrar e engolir um bocado de saliva, ao ver o afluente de bandidos da Sete rumando como uma avalanche de tiros para a rua do Beco. Estavam fugindo para Treze, do conflito entre os Escolhidos na Sete e não era pouco dizer, de um certo lobo enfurecido.

Lothíriel se ergueu, agarrou o casaco de Thranduil forçando-o para baixo. Seu rosto afogueado e em pânico ficou a poucos centímetros das órbitas verdes, quase transparentes do Rei. Era um olhar penetrante que ela nunca se sentira confiante suficiente para sustentar por muito tempo, mesmo quando estivera em Alorthornen, mas naquele instante, a Rainha de Rohan esqueceu-se do fato.

Estava preocupada com um pequenino fato mais mundano.

--- O senhor precisa se _abaixar_ quando atiram na sua direção, majestade!! – sua quase falhou e Lothíriel tossiu um bocado, suas mãos devidamente aferroadas a camisa de Thranduil.

Desde que transformara o carro num lança-chamas, lançando-o em direção a barreira com o motor em fogo, ela estava tendo um pequeno problema com as cordas vocais. Algo que acontecia quando engolia fumaça quente ou tinha uma idéia estrondosa, nas palavras de seu parido.

Antigas palavras se formaram na boca de Thranduil. Ele quase pedira um relatório do que acontecia, uma ordem comum em dias antigos, prontamente atendidas. Até que o ambiente pouco familiar o lembrara de onde estava e Thranduil conteve um suspiro queixoso. Os Escolhidos sempre contavam com algum tempo de esquecimento ao retornarem em suas missões e aquelas brumas iam se dissipando lentamente com os reencontros, até estarem prontos para conviverem com a atual realidade. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de se adaptar ao ambiente esquecendo-se de quem era para lembrar paulatinamente. Uma forma de assegurar a interação de quem eram e de onde estavam. Não num instante de crise como aquele.

Então, teria que simplesmente fazer algo que realmente odiava com todas as suas forças e em cada célula dos fios louros de seus cabelos: Improvisar.

Improvisar. Coisa de criança, pensou Thranduil, insatisfeito.

Primeiro, Thranduil teria que retirar alguma informação recente de Lothíriel, que continuava agarrando-o como se fosse da sua intenção rolar no chão com ele. O elfo nem perderia tempo em explicar aquela jovem moça como era totalmente absurdo tentar fazer um guerreiro se esconder e como era, igualmente estúpido, ficar agarrada a ele, inutilizando as próprias mãos para se defender.

--- Onde está seu marido? – optou, por fim, direcionar para um foco interessante para a moça. A pergunta causou o efeito desejado, as mãos que se agarravam em sua roupa o soltaram junto com um suspiro e Thranduil pode alinhar a coluna.

--- Eu não sei! – explicou Lothíriel, agoniada e apontou para a Sete. – Aragorn recuperou a pedra-élfica, os homens começaram a descer para cá atirando, enfim, a loucura simplesmente começou. – Lothíriel notou a maneira como o olhar de Thranduil _cintilava_ e pulou para o trecho que ele não sabia. Era óbvio que ele vinha do Corredor e sabia o que estava acontecendo. Acalmou os próprios nervos, muito mais abalados pelo desaparecimento do marido do que pela situação na Treze, recuperando a calma antes de continuar. - Os garotos da boate estavam tentando evitar que os homens vazios entrassem lá, estão em pânico, uma boa parte dos moradores conseguiram fugir saltando o que restou da barreira...

--- Lothíriel. – Thranduil tentou cortar a narrativa longa da jovem.

Merry jogou a espingarda com um grito. O metal estava tão quente que era insuportável continuar carregando-a. Com um ruidoso suspiro de alívio, o hobbit apanhou a espada da outra sacola, e constatou que ela permanecia fria, tão alva como no passado perdido na Era do Tempo, quando Tom Bombadill garantira que era uma boa idéia mantê-las com eles. Um brilho azul, que Merry jamais pensara que veria novamente, pareceu cintilar de dentro da sacola. Em seu lugar, quieta e em expectativa, uma lâmina élfica estava despertando.

Meriadoc Brandebuque arregalou os olhos muito azuis de espanto.

O mundo estava ficando muito quente e cinzento.

--- Eu destruí mesmo para eles fugirem! – continuou Lothíriel, ignorando a tentativa do Rei. – Mas Éomer sumiu depois que dei as costas! – seus olhos cinzentos se nublaram de lágrimas e novos tiros pipocaram na direção deles. – Tudo está acontecendo muito depressa! Eu sei o que eles estão fazendo, mas eu não disse nada, eu não disse nada!

Thranduil foi mais rápido, ágil que era e sabedor do destino daquelas mãos. Segurou os pulsos da jovem, antes que Lothíriel tornasse a agarrar sua camisa e puxá-lo para baixo.

--- Lothíriel. – cortou Thranduil, elevando apenas um pouco seu tom de voz de contralto. O tom de comando funcionou. O antigo senhor da guerra cravou os olhos de um verde claríssimo e insuportavelmente ciente de tudo sobre o rosto da jovem. – Você sabe o que significa o Capítulo IV, não sabe?

Lothíriel negou com a cabeça. Uma tentativa fraca, com lágrimas que caiam em sua face, mas o sim soou fraco de seus lábios. Um sim pouco hesitante, porque de fato, ela sabia.

--- O início da Dagor. – proferiu Lothíriel e em seus olhos havia um pedido mudo que não podia ser concedido.

Thranduil sentiu a agulhada da piedade, mas jogou-o para o lado. Era um dos piores sentimentos do mundo para ele. Transformava a razão e o destino em linhas frágeis movidas pela emoção.

Mas não foi por isso que você veio?, parecia lembrar seu próprio coração, com uma vozinha abafada dentro da sua mente.

Thranduil a ignorou também. Estava ali para fazer o que precisava ser feito. O que ele e Glorfindel tinham que fazer.

--- A Dagor é uma guerra. Uma guerra feita de batalhas, menina. – falou, peremptório, apertando os pulsos sobre seus dedos e cedendo não só razão aos ouvidos de Lothíriel, mas força, através da sua própria pele. – Batalhas que tem que ser vencidas por cada um de vocês, sozinhos. Sozinhos vocês tem que ficar até que cada um complete a parte que os a cabe, antes da batalha final.

A cabeça de Lothíriel pendeu para frente e ela ficou, unicamente, segura pela força de vontade de Thranduil. O Rei que havia dispensado o serviço da piedade naquele instante, acreditando, como sempre acreditara, que aquela escrava do amor não conhecia razão nos tempos de guerra.

--- Por quê? – sibilou Lothíriel sem levantar o rosto.

--- Ah...isso não pode estar acontecendo. – falou Merry, perto deles, que não deu ouvidos ao hobbit, envolvidos no mundo suspenso da coragem que precisava ser revivida.

Thranduil forçou os pulsos de Lothíriel para cima e o corpo da jovem se aproou contra própria vontade, mas manteve a cabeça baixa facilitando o curso das lágrimas até o chão.

--- O Grande Vazio não é um inimigo fácil, é avassalador, centro da própria maldade de Morgoth. – soprou Thranduil e o sol pareceu escurecer um pouco mais atrás das nuvens cinzentas. O Rei ergueu o rosto, fitou a paisagem árida do futuro, pensando, como sempre, se o mundo merecia o sacrifício daqueles que lutavam por ele.

Era a mesma história, mas estavam sempre presos nela.

Ele reiniciou. Ele tinha que fazer o que viera fazer. Incitar a coragem de fazer o que precisava ser feito.

"_E ver o filho, não é mesmo, Thranduil?". _Mais uma vez, o Rei calou aquela vozinha incômoda.

--- Assim como no passado, todos nós trilhamos caminhos solitários até o encontro final. – a voz de Thranduil ganhou força e um empuxo de energia singular. – Você a sua, eu a minha. Todos, sem exceção tiveram que encontrar novas experiências, lutas, ganhos e perdas para nos tornarmos as pessoas e elfos certos para enfrentar o mal. Como você garante que teríamos alcançado o sucesso se não fosse por tudo que vivemos? – Thranduil se antecipou, Lothíriel erguera o rosto e podia protestar, levar para a voz as palavras que dançavam em seus olhos, mas ele não o permitiu. – As Eras como Escolhidos foram missões simples, conjuntas, um tempo de paz, um presente dos Valar para vocês até esse instante. Agora é hora, Lothíriel. Temos que enfrentar uma última missão sozinhos, forjando o que é necessário para a Batalha.

Merry esticou o braço ignorando sua posição de artilharia defensora. Também sentia a profunda tristeza e o desespero de passar os próximos dias, meses ou anos – quem sabia? – sozinho, longe de todos os amigos. Longe de Pip, Frodo, Sam, Aragorn. Sem notícias de Arwen, Legolas, Gimli ou de Éowyn. Procurando os El´s em florestas ou hospitais, vendo o rosto de Lothíriel em todas as mulheres com olhos cinzentos, sem nunca a encontrar. Sem nada para acalentar seu coração da imensa saudade, sem nenhum contato direto com os Valar. Sem as palavras cheias de conforto de Faramir, ou dos gracejos mal-humorados de Gandalf.

Sem uma longa conversa e risos com Éomer.

Lothíriel alinhou a coluna e sustentou o olhar penetrante de Thranduil. Sua mão envolveu a mão de Merry no seu ombro. Aquele amigo tão querido, tão amigo de seu marido, uma presença constante em Edoras, e depois, tão aventureiro quanto o próprio filho que crescia. O tamanho do que haviam prometido, comprometido e assinado no Capítulo IV, que parecia tão óbvio quando fora elaborado porque algum dia, todo aquele mal no mundo teria que acabar, era agora assustador. Teria sido melhor tê-lo batizado de Saudade, porque era isso que ele significava.

A absoluta solidão no preparo para a Guerra. Será que eles suportariam?

--- Eu não disse as palavras. – protestou Lothíriel, pela última vez. Uma insignificante tentativa. – Como pode ter acontecido?

A piedade veio cavalgando mais uma vez, mas Thranduil enxotou o sentimento para longe, como fizera inúmeras vezes, ao sentir aquele amor temerário que garantiria a segurança do filho, mas afastaria um Capitão exemplar para a segurança de sua terra.

O elfo esboçou um singelo sorriso triste e então, sua face voltou a endurecer e seu olhar se iluminou, de dentro para força, o brilho da forja de um Rei. Ele era a essência correta para aquela missão, não é mesmo? Afinal, Thranduil era mestre em espanar emoções que poderiam comprometer defesas de guerra.

--- Você aceitou e assinou o Capítulo IV. _Sentiu _quando os elos das correntes o iniciaram e _aceitou _com a sua alma o seu lugar nesse mundo quando Aragorn proferiu a escolha da corrente. – Thranduil deu um breve suspiro e um quê de compreensão adornou seus traços, suavizando o peso das suas palavras. – Para isso, nunca foi preciso palavras, Lothíriel. Para aceitar o destino.

--- Por que aqui? – foi a vez de Merry, inconformado. Era um lugar hediondo, triste e em ruínas. – Por que não juntos? Por que não no Corredor? – conforme raciocinava, o rosto do hobbit ganhou determinação. – Por que não nos cederem tempo para nos despedir?

As sobrancelhas douradas de Thranduil se ergueram ligeiramente.

--- Você acha que seria mais fácil?

--- Hobbits apreciam festas e despedidas. – defendeu-se Merry do olhar majestoso do Rei que o fez se sentir particularmente pequeno e ignorante nos assuntos da guerra. – Uma cerimônia oficial ajuda o grupo elaborar a partida futura e tecer planos... – apontou Merry, capturando a lembrança muito antiga de uma outra festa, onde Frodo pretendia se despedir e tudo fora feito para garantir o seu intento. E também, para desmascará-lo. O sorriso adornou as faces do hobbit com a lembrança do que se seguiu. Ele encarou o Rei. – Algo que nos daria esperança.

Thranduil maneou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado. O tempo urgia, ele já começava a sentir os laços se desfazendo, nós que atavam corações sendo desfeitos. A presença de Legolas na sua essência se tornava cada vez mais distante, como uma lembrança que vai escorrendo devagarzinho.

Ele pensou nas palavras do hobbit e na esperança que brilhava no rosto dos dois. E na sua própria. Um adeus. Para palavras não ditas ganharem espaço, abraços dados apenas na mente ganharem corpo. Para uma garantia de amor que nunca fora proferida.

E aquela esperança. Palavra bendita e igualmente dolorosa.

--- Não posso garantir nada – disse, por fim, arrancando do peito. - Mas tentarei.

--- Tudo bem. – Merry esfregou as mãos, enquanto Lothíriel praticamente se jogava nos seus ombros, comemorando. – E agora?

A sobrancelha do Rei voltou a subir um pouco para cima. Somente uma, com um indefinível quê de ironia.

--- E agora, continuaremos de onde parou, mestre hobbit. – Thranduil indicou a Sete, e os homens que continuavam descendo de lá, atirando e gritando uns com os outros. – Liquidando os vazios.

--- Os homens vazios. – repetiu Lothíriel.

--- Aqueles que carregam as portas de saída. – confirmou Thranduil, o semblante se fechando como uma armadura de ferro. – As Marcas deixadas por Faramir impedem que os demônios corram diretamente para eles, e as outras Marcas no subsolo os impedem de subir, mas não por muito tempo. – o Rei indicou a Treze, com um ar soturno. – O Grande Vazio está acordando e ele saberá a diferença, aliás, já sabe que não pode fazer caminho pelos Escolhidos. Fará através desses homens vazios, que a essência fraca de suas almas não darão nenhuma resistência.

--- Será o inferno na terra. – proferiu Merry. – Droga, como vamos saber? Não dá para simplesmente matar todo mundo... – o hobbit deu de ombros, constrangido. – Quer dizer, até que dá, mas não é certo. Nem todos são tão ruins... Tem os ruins para burro, os ruins de dar nó e...

--- Meriadoc, tenho urgência. – cortou Thranduil.

--- Sim sim, claro, majestade, desculpe-me. Faramir bem que poderia estar por aqui para dar uma ajudinha.

--- Ele está, mas não pode falar com vocês. Além do que, o inferno já está na Terra. Desta vez, será o frio e o vazio.

--- Eu fico com o inferno.

O semblante de Thranduil se tornou pétreo de fúria, mas o Rei limitou-se a sibilar, baixinho.

--- Não repita isso.

--- De-Desculpe... – engoliu em seco. Aqueles olhos verdes quase transparentes, com aquela luz era de derreter o cérebro. Legolas bem que tinha razão. - Foi mal. – Merry encolheu os ombros e apertou a mão de Lothíriel. – E então, alguma dica, Lothy?

--- Elrohir. – Thranduil quem respondeu.

Lothíriel moveu o rosto rapidamente na direção de Thranduil. Sua vértebra estalou e ela sentiu uma dorzinha constante na nuca.

--- Elrohir?

Thranduil maneou a cabeça em afirmativa.

--- E Elladan. Os filhos de Elrond. Eles vão saber quem são os homens vazios. – uma estranha emoção perpassou pelos olhos claríssimos do Rei e então, se dissipou. – O restante de vocês terá uma intuição. – Se for da intenção dos Valar, nos veremos mais uma vez. De qualquer forma... – Thranduil fez uma ligeira inclinação rápida com a cabeça.

--- Aonde o senhor vai? – replicou Lothíriel, audaciosamente. – Procurar seu filho, decerto. Bem – ela deu as costas a Thranduil e se agachou, procurando algo específico dentro da sacola de couro. – Eu vou procurar o meu marido...

--- Lothíriel... – Merry ficou atônito. – Não sabemos onde ele está! Você não pode sair por aí sozinha, temos que liquidar os homens vazios!

--- Então, vá liquidá-los e não me diga _o que posso e o que não posso fazer! – _Lothíriel engoliu em seco, já arrependida da expressão magoada de Merry, mas empurrou as palavras para fora da boca. – Só Éomer faz isso.

Merry respirou fundo e se agachou com ela. Abriu a segunda sacola e achou, facilmente, o que ela procurava. Foi com algum esforço, notou, que Lothíriel conseguiu se apossar de Gúthwinë. A espada era muito pesada, de metal maciço, ricamente trabalhada e estava muito fria. E lamentava.

Até mesmo Merry sentia o lamento de Gúthwinë, em sincronia com o coração de Lothíriel. Duas esposas que choravam a ausência de seu senhor.

--- Certo. – replicou Merry, de posse da própria espada, suas sobrancelhas se ergueram e a cabeça do hobbit se inclinou para o lado. – Espere... As armas de fogo, estão muito, muito quentes e as nossas...estão frias! É isso! – o hobbit quase saltou e arrancou todas as armas de fogo de dentro da sacola. Lá dentro do couro, quase esquecida e paciente, Ferroada emitiu um singular brilho azul. – Nossas armas são para matar os homens vazios!

Thranduil sorriu apenas com os olhos. Eles estavam prontos. Deu as costas, ciente que não havia mais nada para ser feito ali.

--- Eu vou encontrar meu marido. – soou a voz de Lothíriel as suas costas. – Posso fazê-lo mudar de idéia... Ele não precisa ficar sozinho e morrer, sem saber de nós...

Thranduil evitou o impulso de girar o corpo e fitá-la no rosto. A verdade era algo terrível para ser encarado. Pior era ser seu mensageiro. Duas vezes pior era repetir uma verdade que alguém já sabe que irá ferir e insiste em ouvi-la mais uma vez.

--- Éomer foi alertado. Sabe que não pode mudar de idéia. Terá que esperar o final da missão de vocês para isso... – Thranduil ficou em silêncio. Decerto, Lothíriel sabia muito bem o que significava aquilo. – Seria melhor que não o encontrasse, ele vai esquecer de vocês com o tempo, ter uma vida longa e ser bem recebido com seus antepassados. Se você o procurar, os homens vazios saberão onde ele está e não o deixarão em paz.

--- Vocês dois... – a moça rilhou os dentes, furiosa. – Não sabem de nada! Demoraram séculos para escrever essa droga desse Manual e estão por aí, ajudando a nos separar sendo que poderão assistir seus queridos e filhos nos quadros do Corredor! – Lothíriel se ergueu, quase caindo com o peso de Gúthwinë, que parecia bastante alegre e sibilando contra o vento, diante de uma possível oportunidade em ser ouvida. E usada. – Por que não previram o que fazer _quando _acontecesse e não _caso? _Tanta discussão tola de egos não serviu muito, há?!

---Lothíriel. – os olhos de Merry correram assustados para as costas do Rei, que meramente se contraíram com a acusação velada.

Legolas havia dito que era pouco provável que alguém ofendesse ou lançasse uma acusação contra Thranduil e saísse inteiro para contar. Física ou mentalmente, um confronto com o Rei não era nada saudável.

O silêncio se avolumou sobre os ombros de Thranduil e ficou repousado ali, a espreita de ser rompido e expulso com gestos ou palavras.

Mas continuou, denso e quase palpável, incólume, pois Thranduil nada fez ou disse. Forçou os passos para frente e os dois apenas observaram sua partida majestosa, com seus cabelos de sol e o semblante fechado, abandonados a própria consciência. Concedendo a eles, uma dádiva que muitos poucos jamais tiveram daquele elfo magnífico, Rei de muitos. O perdão.

Nenhum deles viu a terrível dor que cruzou o rosto do Rei com as palavras de Lothíriel. Porque era tudo verdade e ao mesmo tempo, um engano monstruoso.

* * *

**Alguém tem um pé de cabra?**

A caçamba lixo do Fantasma havia se transformado em um lugar disputado. Com um arrepio de nojo, Éomer viu alguns jovens, meninas e meninos que entraram na puberdade há pouco tempo, pulando entre os detritos do Beco e cadáveres, na intenção de se esconderem da loucura na Sete e da Treze. Quando Éomer partira em direção ao Fantasma, avisando para Lothíriel não sair de onde estava, sabia que corria o risco de ver mais alguma idéia dela em andamento, sem poder impedi-la. Esbravejou quando a esposa lançou o carro-lança-chamas contra a barreira, mas pôde respirar aliviado quando Lothíriel saiu de lá e inúmeras pessoas estavam fugindo da Treze, depois que os garotos do Fantasma apagaram o incêndio.

Porém, Éomer, sendo Éomer, não retornara para junto de Lothíriel, porque havia visto os antigos homens do Minotauro – e nesse ponto, rilhou os dentes – atirando contra aquelas crianças perdidas e tantos outros e não podia ficar parado. Depois de lutar com uma boa parte deles, dispersar os outros a tiros e impedir que explodissem o Fantasma com os latões de gasolina que ficara por ali, Éomer estava lutando contra a tampa da imensa caçamba, que se fechara na confusão e ameaçava sufocar os garotos lá dentro.

Éomer forçou os músculos contra a tampa de metal, rilhando os dentes e concentrando toda sua força, os braços se avolumando em compressões determinadas para cima. Um laivo de ar precioso entrou na caçamba, as crianças gritaram de esperança e Éomer julgou que havia conseguido um mero resultado ridículo. Entre dentes, gritou para que elas colocassem algo entre a tampa para manter o ar e ficou receoso que eles tivessem a idéia brilhante de colocar um corpo. Ficou feliz quando viu um antigo pneu tentando passar pela sua cabeça, inclinou o corpo, chiou com o peso que aumentava e enfim, a tampa cedeu e caiu sobra a borracha. Um espaço mínimo evitava a morte e os gritos desesperados o encheram de culpa, desespero e revolta.

Éomer fitou o céu nublado, a cúpula destruída do Solar e os raios verdes dulcíssimos da pedra-élfica na Sete. O bom e velho Aragorn estava expulsando alguns demônios. Você pode contar com Elessar na tarefa. Hora do bom e velho Éomer dar conta deles, finalizar o serviço, fechar a boa dupla que eram. Você podia contar com Éomer na tarefa.

Nesse ínterim, com licença, alguém tem um pé de cabra para o bom Rei de Rohan evitar que as crianças se sufoquem ali dentro? Ah, não? Bem, obrigado.

Éomer deu um bom pontapé na caçamba e alguns fios de cabelo curto vieram cair na sua testa. Ele não era bobo, sabia o que estava acontecendo ou, poderia adivinhar as lacunas do que faltava. O maldito Capítulo IV. Sabia que estava acontecendo _naquele momento_, porque mesmo não tendo a antena da HBO na cabeça igual ao elfo arqueiro, todos os Escolhidos tinham uma espécie de conexão com os outros elos. E ela estava sumindo devagarzinho.

As crianças chiaram, pediram pressa, mas Éomer jogou o corpo para a lateral da caçamba e mandou elas calarem a boca. Novos homens desciam da Sete, estranhos, ensangüentados. Éomer contraiu a face. _Endemoniados._ Dois dele foram direto na sua direção. Éomer não se deu o trabalho de procurar a arma, ela estava superaquecida. Outro sinal. A-h-á, Ele sim havia prestado atenção na eterna discussão daqueles dois. Nada de arma moderna, só antigas. Bem, isso era outro sinal da Dagor, certo?

Alguém viu minha espada por aí? Não, tudo bem. O pé de cabra? Também não? Certo. OBRIGADO POR NADA!

Éomer respirou fundo. Sem arma, sem espada, sem esposa. Só ele e os bandidos no bom mano a mano. O bom e velho Rei de Rohan. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo. Um pouco mais de tempo e ele ia começar a esquecer algumas coisinhas. Só o básico: Rohan? Não, não sei onde fica. Nunca ouvi falar. Mas ainda saberia como se barbear ou cortar o cabelo. Grande bosta.

Já que era assim, Éomer estava decidido a comparecer a fatalidade da coisa chutando alguns rabos malignos. E assim, Éomer saiu para a luta, os punhos cerrados, a cara cheia de fúria. Ia lutar com todos aqueles que tentassem se colocar entre a sua última tarefa antes do esquecimento, que era impedir que as crianças morressem ali, entre o lixo e cadáveres. Sabia que Lothíriel viria ao seu encontro e teria mais uma vez, a espada, a arma e a esposa, mas provavelmente, não se lembraria mais daquilo. E agradeceu aos Valar porque ela estaria amparada, porque os Poderes cuidavam daqueles que os Escolhiam e executavam suas missões no mundo. E agradeceu (partindo em cima dos dois com um golpe de chutes bem aplicados) porque não se lembraria de muita coisa, ou bem sabia, acabaria convencendo a esposa a romper sua palavra, o que não era bom. Ela havia assinado o capítulo IV e deveria cumpri-lo. Um bom marido não seduz e conduz a própria esposa a quebrar a própria palavra. E, droga, ele era um bom marido.

Quanto a ele? Ah, que homem verdadeiramente honrado se preocupava com aquele detalhe? Éomer, sendo Éomer, tinha honra e estava se lixando consigo próprio.

Éomer estava fulo.

Se o Comandante Rávo estivesse no turno, a plaquinha sobre o humor do comandante estaria na carinha vermelha pegando fogo e de fato, ele estaria assando algumas batatas nesse instante.

E enquanto lutava com aqueles homens, com punhos e vontade, Éomer esmurrou o destino, chutou a presciência e esmagou ossos com a fúria que tinha contra tudo aquilo que era pré-determinado.

Em nenhum momento, Éomer Éadig se arrependeu de não ter assinado o Capítulo IV, porque quando Théoden o ordenara ficar, ele havia partido. Quando muitos executavam ordens e aquiesciam, Éomer havia feito que achava que deveria pela sua Terra. E agora, o fazia pela sua alma. E Éomer, mesmo que ninguém jamais tivesse pensado naquilo, era um guerreiro rebelde. Um guerreiro que não aceitava, por nada ou ninguém, palavras que direcionassem sua honra, sua vontade e principalmente, o seu Destino.

Era um Escolhido porque Escolhera os Valar e suas Missões. A sua maneira. De vez enquanto, até os Poderes precisavam de alguma rebeldia. Esse era o seu papel.

* * *

**Telcontar**

Sam descobriu a cabeça quando Frodo se aproximou e junto com Pippin, Gimli e Arwen, se reuniram em um semicírculo formando uma armadura entre o monstro Zahrin e Aragorn. Sem que fosse preciso dizer qualquer coisa, em um fluxo natural, eles sabiam que o demônio Vazio romperia a superfície e cairia contra o guardião, toda sua atenção se voltaria para a Pedra-Élfica, revelada em toda sua glória, segura nas mãos do único que merecia portá-la e que continuaria, perpetuamente, atraindo todos os demônios do submundo.

Aragorn moveu os pés e o círculo de força irradiada pela elessar o seguiu, como uma áurea bem elaborada em estrelas silvestres. A face de Zahrin o acompanhou, com órbitas negras que irradiavam um brilho vermelho faminto. Zahrin estava transfigurado por inúmeras deformações que abriam buracos vazios na sua pele, onde não havia sangue, apenas ausência, ódio e desespero. Seu corpo era frágil demais para aquele demônio e Aragorn sabia para onde aquele poço de maldade almejaria seguir quando a carcaça humana se rompesse.

Na direção da e de Elessar.

--- Você quer isso? – perguntou, muito baixinho. Arwen o ouviu, bem como os gêmeos e o demônio. Ele deu outro passo para a direita, mas os amigos o imitaram, constituindo aquela barreira de amizade entre a Elessar e o vazio.

Aragorn jogou a pedra para cima e o mundo ficou raiado de verde, turmalina, alegria, energia e força vital. Os olhos negro-vermelhos do demônio a seguiram, erguendo o rosto humano de Zahrin para cima e então, para baixo, salivando de cobiça e maldade. E reluziram, cintilando.

Ah, ele a queria... A Elessar. Como nenhum outro antes dele, o demônio vazio de Zahrin saberia transformar a pedra que cedia novos caminhos, oportunidades em passagens diretas para o tormento. Que grande vitória seria, que aquela gema do bem maior se tornasse uma arma do mal.

Aragorn maneou a cabeça para os lados, em serena negativa. Sempre, sempre, Um Anel solto pelo mundo. Porém, a Elessar não era o Um. Era essencialmente boa, magnífica, destinada a ele. Destinada a construir. Não era algo fácil para dominar, porque até mesmo os Três Anéis Élficos eram grandiosos demais e foi preciso Portadores únicos que os controlassem e usassem como os Valar pudessem abençoar.

Foi como a última peça chave para desfazer um quebra-cabeças transformando-o em um grande quadro nítido. Aragorn soube o que tinham que fazer, mas para tanto, ele precisava dizer aos amigos. E para isso, precisava de tempo.

O demônio lançou outro grito ululante que estremeceu a terra e a pele humana se rompeu em novos fragmentos de Vazio.

Ele esperava seus demônios para o ataque final.

Aragorn esperava seus amigos para a resistência final.

Não havia outro jeito. A luz era a única arma contra o vazio. Aragorn gostaria de ter tempo, mas essa era uma dádiva que sempre lhe fora negada em tempos de luta. Contudo, os Escolhidos tiveram Eras juntos e ele vivera o amor de Arwen por mais tempo que jamais havia sonhado.

Depois da sua partida, Aragorn despertara no Corredor e havia sido recebido com glória, carinho e gratidão. Lindos quadros se formavam com lágrimas dos amigos que haviam ficado e o mais belo de todos, de sua amada que havia permanecido. Revira amigos, parentes e personagens que só imaginava conhecer nos contos antigos que ele próprio havia aprendido e cantado suas canções. Repousara nas Torres belíssimas de Alorthornen e Tirithiel, vislumbrara o mundo perfeito de Valinor e havia obtido a graça de caminhar em campos dourados, na companhia de seu pai de coração. Recebera de volta os próprios filhos e os acompanhara até o limiar do destino de suas essências. E durante todo aquele tempo, que nem ele sabia contar quanto, tudo que Aragorn desejava era estar ao lado dela.

Sua estrela vespertina.

Aragorn respirou profundamente enchendo-se de força e a Elessar pareceu crescer, expandir-se e então, reduzir seu brilho, como se fosse uma representação do próprio coração do guardião. E seu rosto austero ganhou um simples sorriso.

Quanta sorte ele tivera! A estrela fora sua sempre e sabia, quando tudo terminasse, ainda que fosse penosa a missão sem ela e sozinho, sem estrela e sem amigos, Aragorn e Arwen se reencontrariam e estariam juntos eternamente.

A sua vontade se transformou em esperança. Uma esperança tão confiante e sólida que transcendia a promessa. A Elessar vibrou em tons sobre tons, verde dourado, prata cintilante, azul límpido, varrendo os Escolhidos com lembranças, força e certezas.

A pedra-élfica ganhou uma força tremenda e o demônio urrou açoitando seus servos do submundo para romperem na superfície.

Eles estavam prontos.

* * *

Elladan assistia ao quadro próximo como se uma parte de si estivesse desconectada dos eventos. O medo não estava ausente, mas se tornara um personagem secundário, o qual, ninguém presta atenção. Suas próprias dúvidas foram nimbadas pela luz de Estel, porém, uma parte da sua mente estava roubada do elfo moreno, concentrada na figura idêntica que ele mantinha preso entre os braços e junto ao peito. Os cabelos escuros de Elrohir roçavam contra seu braço, e os olhos que se abriram cheios de entendimento tornaram a se cerrar. Elladan ouvira o riso de Elrohir na própria mente e havia forçado a sua própria consciência plena de elfo a não fugir para dentro da mente de Elrohir.

Elrohir havia lutado contra os demônios de uma maneira única, inesperada. Encontrara a própria força e o caminho para usar o seu dom. Todas as suas conclusões vinham em golpes de prata contra o rosto de Elladan. Elrohir fazia questão de dividi-las com o irmão. Por que?

Porque Elrohir queria que ele soubesse. Que soubesse que parte da sua força vinha dele, Elladan, que jamais seriam separados em definitivo, e quem com o seu dom ele podia lutar e também reencontrar todos os elos da corrente. Porque eles também haviam assinado o Capítulo IV e seriam separados de todos, e um do outro.

Elrohir despertou daquela divisão de alma e corpo. Abriu os olhos e sentiu o rosto úmido, pendendo um pouco para baixo, nos braços de Elladan.

Elladan que chorava.

Elladan só percebeu as lágrimas quando o irmão despertou e ergueu a mão, secando-as gentilmente. Jamais poderia explicar como alguém descarta de uma cena de guerra, um instante precioso para dizer as preciosas palavras, quando o mundo não parecia ter mais tempo para nada.

--- Eu o amo, toron-nin. Fizemos uma promessa. – Elladan proferiu baixinho, ainda sem permitir que Elrohir se levantasse. – Estarei agarrado a ela, como estamos agora. Você vai me encontrar?

Elrohir aquiesceu lentamente. O brilho de saudade e dor trazendo uma iluminação própria as órbitas escuras, ampliadas pelas gotas translúcidas que nasciam ali.

--- Suas cores são inconfundíveis, toron-nin. – garantiu Elrohir, sentando-se com a permissão do irmão, que afrouxara o laço firme dos braços ao redor dele. – Eu o encontrarei. – Elrohir olhou o círculo formado e sua mente ardeu com a visão do demônio, empalidecendo.

--- Ro...

Elrohir desceu os cílios escuros e se recompôs com a lembrança da visão revigorante da Elessar. Apertou o braço do irmão e nem mesmo precisou pedir para ter sua vontade realizada.

Elladan torceu os músculos firmando-se no chão e se levantou, erguendo Elrohir consigo. Sua mão deixou os braços de Elrohir e desceu numa carícia de encorajamento até encontrar os dedos do irmão gêmeo. Suas mãos se enlaçaram.

Elrohir abriu os olhos e encontrou o espelho fulgurante que o fitava.

Idênticos, pensou, com um sorriso nascendo no peito. _Somos idênticos._

_Somos Um. _Respondeu Elladan apertando a mão dele em resposta.

Juntos, os gêmeos caminharam de mãos dadas até o círculo e se postaram atrás de Aragorn reforçando a visão de resistência dos Escolhidos que tanto açoitava o demônio.

Léron empinou a cauda e farejou o ar, largou a garganta que detinha sua atenção e saltou dos escombros para o chão. Sacudiu os pêlos sujos de sangue e trotou alegremente para seguir seu amigo, um pouco confuso como Elrohir parecia estar dentro do outro e o outro – Elladan, era o nome. Que tinha um cheiro diferente, um tom de voz macio e se não fosse tão parecido com seu amigo, Léron gostaria de dar uma boa mordida para saber o gosto – estava dentro dele. O lobo saltitou colocando-se atrás dos dois e dentro da sua forma, Léron pensou como seria recebido no outro lugar que viera. Esperava fazer um amigo tão bacana como Elrohir e sentiria muitas saudades dele.

Até o lobo sabia. Faltava muito pouco agora.

E talvez, só Léron poderia dizer, em palavras, o que a solenidade do momento não permitia.

"Onde diabos estava Merry com as armas?"

* * *

O Jornalista esfregou os olhos duas vezes e como suas mãos estavam cheias de fuligem e pó o rapaz ficou ainda mais cego. Era muito brilho, terror e loucura no mesmo lugar.

Aquele Beco era de Sonhos mesmo. Só em Sonhos existiam Heróis e Monstros em plena luz do dia!

Testemunha teimosa e solene, o Jornalista deixara Sabita na Treze e voltara correndo – tudo bem, tropeçando, fugindo de maníacos insandecidos – porque ele precisava saber o final daquela história. Porque ele já escrevera muita coisa, mas pela primeira vez na vida, sentia que aquela não seria esquecida.

O Jornalista escrevia rapidamente dentro da própria cabeça, com palavras silenciosas que ele não podia conter, como seria publicada aquele história. E até mesmo, naquele instante, quase se borrando de medo, mas sem conseguir sair do lugar, o cara que ganhara um nome que significa majestade, filho do prefeito, sabia que depois daquela história, nunca mais ninguém acreditaria em uma única palavra que ele diria.

E o Jornalista não dava a mínima. Não arredaria o pé dali até pagar a faer para o Ilusionista – um sorriso grande se abriu no seu rosto sujo. Um herói de verdade! – ou então, acabar morto pelo monstro.

O sorriso do Jornalista morreu e ele se ajeitou melhor contra as perdas, lutando para encontrar um título adequado para a manchete.

O Arqueiro tinha razão. Era muito mais fácil escrever sobre os heróis do que ser um deles.

Por via das dúvidas, o Jornalista se abaixou mais um pouquinho.

* * *

Lothíriel e Merry tiveram algumas dificuldades para vencer os homens do caminho. E nenhuma dificuldade para decidir com quem lutar. Todos pareciam dispostos a acabar com a dupla, logo, precisaram praticamente usar as espadas em todos.

Lothíriel estava feliz que convencera Faramir e com a ajuda de Éowyn aprendera a usar aquela arma no passado. Não que dominasse Gúthwinë, isso era querer demais. Ao menos, as lições e o uso da sua própria espada ajudaram a limpar o caminho. (De fato, é justo afirmar que Lothíriel usou a sua espada dentro da sacola, metendo o objeto de couro na cabeça deles).

A rota de fuga da Treze até a Sete levou os dois, justamente, até a caçamba de lixo do Fantasma. A crianças estavam recostadas no metal, imundas e ladeando a figura de um homem, que naquele instante, sentado junto com elas, parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Exceto por cortes no lábio superior, no supercílio direito e um pouquinho a mais de sangue que seria saudável para o coração de uma esposa, Lothíriel constatou que Éomer parecia ótimo.

Éomer pareceu ligeiramente confuso e atordoado com a chegada dos dois. As crianças estremeceram se amotinando como uma ninhada de gatos ao redor dele, pedindo aos gritos para que ele matasse os recém-chegados.

Merry recebeu as boas-vindas sem espanto. O Beco era o lugar certo para ingratidão.

--- Éomer! – Lothíriel largou a espada, a sacola de couro e se lançou contra o peito do homem, agarrando-o com toda a força do seu corpo pequeno. Seus pés deixaram o solo por alguns instantes, antes de ser colocada, mais uma vez no chão.

Éomer desceu a moça com cuidado e afastou um pouco para fitar seu rosto. Era uma face linda e seu coração ficou feliz pelo abraço. Mandou as crianças calarem a boca e mais uma vez, elas obedeceram. Passou a língua pelo corte no lábio e fez uma careta para a jovem, com um sorriso curto e um pouco tenso.

--- Hum... Acho que você não vai gostar do que tenho a dizer. – falou e mesmo que soubesse que deveria soltá-la, continuou agarrado a sua cintura, pisando com cuidado por um novo terreno sob seus pés. – Mas passou um homem por aqui e disse para você se apressar. – Éomer fitou Merry e frisou as palavras, do mesmo jeito lento e determinado que usara milhares de vezes no passado. – Eles contam com vocês e não há mais tempo.

As mãos de Lothíriel caíram contra seu corpo e ela inteira não teria caído, se o próprio Éomer não segurasse sua cintura com força, trazendo-a para um abraço reconfortante. As lagrimas dela aqueceram uma trilha molhada na roupa de Comissário, que Lothíriel se lembrava perfeitamente de tê-lo observado vestir, horas atrás, mas num tempo que já parecia muito distante.

--- Você já não lembra mais... – soluçou, triste e contente porque era o mesmo calor de sempre ao redor de seu corpo.

Merry fitou o grande amigo com um ar desamparado e fungou para espantar as lágrimas.

--- Sinto muito. – sussurrou Éomer, abraçado a linda moça que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido. Era um abraço gostoso que fazia cócegas na sua mente sobre uma memória perdida e ele sentiu tentação de pegá-la no colo e sair correndo dali. Era como quase saber que a moça pertencia ao seu mundo, a sua vida, ao seu direito e saber, definitivamente, que não era mais. Tudo isso no espaço de um segundo.

A força do abraço aumentou e Lothíriel enfiou os dedos contra a camisa dele, achando que não teria o mínimo de vontade, um resquício sequer de coragem para deixá-lo.

--- Você tem que ir... – proferiu Éomer, mais uma vez. Ela estava tão colada contra seu corpo que estava difícil recuperar as palavras que o homem, que não parecia um homem dissera ao passar por ele. Parecia natural, correto que ela estivesse ali, quase respirando o mesmo ar que ele, sem querer partir. Mas o próprio Éomer sentia que não era correto.

Havia uma falha entre as duas coisas que não fazia a ponte correta para uma ligação. Algo que seu código interno avisava que era errado e ela deveria partir. E ele ficar. Sua intuição, que jamais falhara estava dizendo isso.

Lothíriel permaneceu de olhos muito abertos, colada a Éomer, ouvindo seu coração e sentiu o peso familiar do queixo dele no topo da sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos e subitamente, sentiu a enorme urgência que parecia clamar por cada parte do seu ser. Era imperioso que ela se apressasse. O Grande Vazio estava quase sobre todos eles.

Merry ficou em silêncio. Incapaz de dizer algo para separar os dois, maldizendo a decisão do teimoso rohirrim com relação ao Capítulo IV. Discretamente, Merry apanhou as sacolas de armas, acenou de maneira curta para Éomer, dizendo um adeus, saudades e infinitas outras palavras com um único olhar. Éomer pareceu entender e aquiesceu de volta.

Merry deu as costas para os dois e começou a subir a Sete sozinho. Uma pedra de gelo caiu em seu estômago ao concluir que seria uma sensação companheira dali por diante, até completar a missão futura. Escondeu-se no brilho da Elessar adiante. Munido de coragem e esperança, continuou o caminho.

Éomer fitou as costas do rapaz que partia e inconscientemente, seus braços envolveram a jovem com força renovada. A partida de Merry tornava a necessidade urgente da moça segui-lo e em contrapartida, Éomer sentia a necessidade crescente de demovê-la.

E lutava contra aquilo. Sua intuição dizia que não era o certo. A ausência dela deixaria uma lacuna, sua presença, aumentaria a luz. Se ela faltasse, a lacuna se transformaria em Vazio.

Éomer apertou os olhos dourados naquele dia e teve a impressão de adivinhar uma grande luta contra o Vazio. E ela, em seus braços, era uma parte da luz. Éomer tornou a sorrir. Acabara de conhecê-la e era como se sempre estivessem juntos.

Ele estava apaixonado pela luz.

Lothíriel sentiu, como um adeus temporário, aquela sensação aquecida dentro do coração e se afastou, lentamente, até ceder espaço para um movimento. Ergueu o rosto e deu de encontro com os traços do rohirrim, traços que sabia de cor, mas que sempre se embevecia em fitar. Olhos claros com nuances de sol, aquecidos e líquidos na sua direção.

--- Tenho que ir. – proferiu, sem nenhuma vontade. – Não quero, mas prometi. – suspirou, falando para si própria. – Por que não assinou, Éo?

Com o indicador, Éomer ergueu o queixo da moça e seu sorriso ficou suspenso por algum tempo, as sobrancelhas se franzindo e soltando-se na expressão típica de quem tenta apreender alguma memória perdida.

--- Você prometeu, tem que ir. – sussurrou, enchendo os olhos com o rosto dela. Um sinal dentro do peito ecoou até seu cérebro e Éomer rendeu-se a ele, continuando – Uma promessa é um compromisso de honra. – seguindo a intuição, Éomer apanhou a mão da moça e empreendeu passos até o início da Sete. Uma mancha negra se levantava a frente do Solar e Éomer apertou os dedos da moça, com vontade de arrastá-la para longe dali. Porém, havia também os timbres fantásticos da Elessar e ela trazia a Éomer consolo, memórias da infância e a certeza que jamais estaria sozinho.

Uma promessa é um compromisso de honra. Repetiu, Éomer, para si.

Lothíriel sentiu os ecos do Vazio vibrando dentro da sua alma na música transitória do medo. Ergueu o rosto e fitou o perfil decidido de Éomer. Ainda que a memória dos Escolhidos estivesse sendo decomposta da mente atual do rohirrim, Éomer ainda mantinha as características fiéis de sua essência.

A mancha negra parecia estar rompendo o próprio tempo e o ar. Uma turbulenta ventania se iniciou, mais gritos se elevaram no ar e um grande uivo tenebroso.

--- Não tenho mais tempo. – concluiu Lothíriel. O contorno de Meriadoc era visível contra a sombra, subindo a Sete. Lothíriel sentiu-se culpada por deixá-lo empreender sozinho a jornada, por todos que a aguardavam, e por outro lado, não conseguia deixar o marido.

Éomer hesitou e finalmente, deixou de caminhar. Voltou o tronco para o lado, fitando o perfil delicado da moça.

--- Não posso pedir para que fique – levou a mão dela até os lábios. – Peço, contudo, que volte.

Lothíriel não respondeu, ergueu a mão gentilmente até tocar na face do marido, deslizou-a pela nunca dele e puxou-o para um beijo.

Como um sonho, o toque da boca dele na sua foi a última sensação que teve, antes que o brilho da Pedra Élfica inundasse a Sete e rolasse de mansinho para a Treze, abraçando os dois.

Verdade ou mentira. A faer estava girando, uma última vez.

* * *

Os atendentes do hospital desgrudaram os olhos da televisão e observaram Patrick Sinastoi acusar membros destacados do 5º distrito pelo estado de sítio na rua Treze, famigerado Beco dos Sonhos. O local estava cercado, mas no último instante, os homens foram impedidos de invadir por ordens do próprio Prefeito e o novo Comissário Silas, a frente do grupo, justificou-se diante da imprensa alegando a instabilidade do terreno.

Um dos jornalistas questionou o prefeito sobre o fato do próprio filho e colega deles estarem lá na Treze. O prefeito não respondeu a pergunta.

Apesar da atenção pública e da atração dos meios de comunicação, ninguém parecia reclamar que um pedaço do Beco estivesse sendo demolindo por forças da natureza, ou que uma guerra estivesse explodindo por ali.

A enfermeira suspirou e olhou para o médico.

--- Ninguém se preocupa com eles... pobre coitados.

--- Esse Sinastoi está mentindo. Babaca. Quem mora por aqui, sabe muito bem o trabalho do 5º. Distrito. Enfim, sabemos o que significa. – o médico deu de ombros – Trabalho para nós. Vamos preparar as salas, ok?

Uma grande nuvem de poeira negra sublevara-se após intenso estrondo. Os engenheiros diziam ser um pequeno abalo sísmico, uma grande ironia de a natureza sacudir a terra enquanto as gangues do Beco se enfrentavam.

No hospital, os funcionários acompanhavam as notícias junto com as tarefas do dia a dia, comentando entre si sobre os aparecimentos misteriosos nos últimos meses e se perguntavam se o mesmo efeito ia se repetir. Não demorou muito, alguns dos clientes tardios, prostitutas e garotos de programa da Sete e da Treze entraram pelo pronto socorro, alguns com pequenos ferimentos, outros bastante atingidos e a maior parte, simplesmente, porque não tinham outro lugar para estar.

A sala de espera ficou cheia. As maquinas de bebidas e salgadinhos receberam total atenção dos recém-chegados, que mesmo de muletas e cadeiras de rodas estavam decididos a acompanhar o que acontecia no antigo lar. Os mais rebeldes torciam por ver algum desafeto explodindo junto com o Beco, mas a maioria procurava amigos e companheiros.

Sabita ultrapassou as portas automáticas e recebeu uma senha de atendimento. Sem se preocupar, rumou para a sala de espera. Não estava ferida, só suja e com arranhões. Goa cuidara para que ela saísse daquela inteira.

A moça rumou para o saguão e deu passagem para a maca, com enfermeiros e médicos gritando instruções com urgência. Seu olhar recaiu por um instante sobre a face do homem. Um rosto bonito e austero com um charme conhecido que ela não conseguiu lembrar. Sabita franziu o cenho. O nome dele na ponta da língua e então, a compreensão desapareceu.

--- Ei, Sabita! – gritou Deigo, correndo ao lado de Ciliane. Portavam ataduras e curativos na fronte, mas possuíam uma excitação frenética no semblante, agitados por verem as próprias desventuras no horário nobre da televisão. Deigo pegou Sabita pelo braço. – Venha conosco. Estamos todos no saguão!

--- Conseguimos escapar do Fantasma por pouco – sibilou Ciliane tomando o outro braço da moça, praticamente arrastada pelos dois. - Alguém demoliu a barreira formada pelos homens do Minotauro e fugimos para cá. Claro que os tiras perguntaram tudo, mas não falamos nada.

--- Venha... A coisa está preta no Beco. – incentivou Deigo, apanhando uma lata de coca, lançada na sua direção. – Valeu, Clar. - Vamos nos sentar. Sei que você está querendo saber a mesma coisa que nós.

--- Ei, calem a boca. – vociferou o segurança, aborrecido com a bagunça. – Isso é um hospital não o Beco.

Deigo estudou o uniforme do homem, fingiu observar o balcão do posto de atendimento, as macas e cadeiras de roda.

--- Puxa, não é que não tínhamos notado a diferença? – replicou com ironia.

Sabita sussurrou baixinho, mas mesmo assim, todos ao seu redor silenciaram, atentos às suas palavras.

--- Alguma notícia deles?

Todos, sem nenhuma exceção, suspiraram e murmuraram. Em segredo comentavam e aguardavam. Esperavam ver o que acontecera com o Ilusionista, o Arqueiro, o Goa, os Seguranças, a Voz do Beco, a Dama e o Comissário.

Todos estavam convencidos que eles eram os grandes personagens do último espetáculo do Beco.

Sem precisar de explicações detalhadas, eles sabiam que eram heróis.

&

O monitor sibilou alegremente os sinais vitais estáveis. A enfermeira do setor anotou os dados no prontuário, deu uma outra verificada no paciente. Satisfeita com o sono tranqüilo do homem, puxou os lençóis até o queixo dele, deu um pequeno suspiro e ativou o alerta sonoro dos equipamentos.

Quase se lembrou dele, mas a memória lhe escapou. De qualquer jeito, todos no andar tinham uma quase lembrança e aquela impressão, que trazia de volta as sensações de segurança, proteção e justiça garantiriam que o homem se recuperasse plenamente, longe de qualquer perigo.

Serenamente, Éomer dormia e sonhava com os Corredores. Com Telas pintadas com estrelas, noite e sol, sob os dedos hábeis de um dos Poderes.

* * *

Nota da Autora:

Enfim, o conflito entre os demônios, o Grande Vazio e os Escolhidos estarão no próximo capítulo. Embora eu tenha me empenhado, não foi possível finalizá-lo aqui, devido a inúmeros detalhes que compõe essa fanfic e não posso simplesmente ignorá-los.

Espero que mais uma vez, me perdoem pelo tamanho do capítulo e por não conseguir finalizá-lo de uma única vez. Sinceramente, esta era minha intenção, mas... A inspiração não é minha escrava, dá-se mais ao contrário e em dias de sorte, é uma amiga rebelde.

Como um adendo especial, o próximo capítulo chama-se **Glorfindel e Thranduil**, as grandes forças que chegaram para encerrar a ameaça no Beco.

Por favor, não sejam tímidos. Aguardo reviews. 


	16. Glorfindel e Thranduil Primeira PArte

Nota da autora:

É isso aí. Como eu disse, não consigo finalizar como quero e francamente, já desisti. Sempre que tento forçar a história para o desfecho, ela não obedece. É como se houvesse um indicador balançando negativa e enfaticamente na minha direção, dizendo em um gesto "Calma aí, mocinha!".

Ainda bem! Já é confusa se escrevendo sozinha, quem dirá, com a minha intervenção!

Não tenho mais como garantir quantos capítulos faltam ou como irá acabar. Vou seguindo como aluna obediente a senhora inspiração e espero, de todo o coração, que vocês gostem e não percam a paciência comigo.

Obrigada a todas pelo incentivo.

Agradecimentos especiais a Sadie, Nim, Ki, Letícia, Aninha.

Beijinhos.

Maya.

* * *

**Glorfindel e Thranduil – Parte I**

* * *

**Sonhos de Prata, Sonhos de Ouro.**

Era uma linda manhã e ele sentia-se tão bem que mal podia evitar os suspiros. Sorria sem motivo, fitando com um encanto hipnótico tudo que o cercava.

Muito além do que a vista alcançava, gaivotas branquíssimas sobrevoavam a superfície translúcida do oceano em seus diversos tons de azuis. As aves pareciam brincar com os reflexos únicos na superfície: Ah! Aquele azul marinho, turmalina, anil e celeste, salpicados com névoas de prata e ouro!

O homem notou que tal efeito dava-se das torres perdidas naquilo que parecia ser, as duas extremidades do horizonte. Espreguiçou-se, quase enroscado na sonolência que retornava, voltando a dormir, mas manteve os olhos abertos apreciando o horizonte, estudando-o com total encantamento.

As nuvens cobiçosas pareciam se enroscar na abóbada transparente das torres e espalhavam caprichosamente seus raios fulgurantes, que iam emprestar aquele efeito singular ao oceano.

O homem se espreguiçou e levantou-se. Seus pés descalços afundaram na relva macia e ele caminhou, sonolento e tranqüilo até a margem. Algum dia, sabia, ele sentira uma profunda urgência, pressa e tristeza. Também havia a semente da alegria, da vitória e do amor. Naquele instante, contudo, ele estava como aquele pequeno trecho de terra viva: Livre, imerso na plenitude e em paz.

O desnível do solo assemelhava-se a uma escada construída pela natureza e por ali desceu, até ver a própria figura ganhar o reflexo naquele espelho natural.

Sorriu para o próprio reflexo, estranhando seus contornos que se moviam com o suave gingado do oceano e sua imagem lhe contou um segredo.

O homem olhou para o céu e para as nuvens além. As torres pareceram se tornar mais nítidas à medida que compreendia o segredo da própria imagem. Eram dois pináculos de luz.

Prata e dourado.

O homem tornou a sorrir. O rosto que lhe sorria de volta possuía traços marcantes, um par de olhos sagazes onde havia força de vida, experiência de guerra e laços de amor. Também havia bondade. Eram poças líquidas de uma história. Ele se sentia livre, leve e preguiçoso, naquele estágio que o sono ainda não foi embora e os reflexos são lentos, imbuídos do relaxamento dos músculos com o longo repouso.

Mas sua imagem era um símbolo de força, os músculos se torciam à espera, os olhos se apertaram em nítida atenção.

Ele tocou naquilo que parecia vestir, mas a imagem ondulou e mostrou uma armadura. Tocou os cabelos curtos, a face lisa, mas sentiu a textura dos longos fios e a leve aspereza da barba.

Os reflexos do sol se deitaram sobre as nuvens, escorreram como chuva de luz sobre os pináculos e o poder das torres espalhou aquele efeito prateado e dourado sobre o oceano.

Seus nomes brotaram naturalmente dos lábios do homem.

--- Alorthornen e Tirithiel. – sussurrou, com um meio sorriso nascendo na boca. Sua imagem não lhe sorriu de volta, intrigando-o e espantando o sono gostoso que se aproximava ao fitar as torres singulares.

O homem franziu o cenho e se inclinou um pouco. Sua imagem estava movendo os lábios e para seu completo espanto, fez um gesto surpreendente, como se não fosse um mero reflexo da luz e sim, contivesse vida própria.

Chamou-o e deu as costas ao homem aturdido, que julgava estar vendo um reflexo do próprio corpo. Não era o reflexo de um homem.

Era o reflexo de uma essência.

A consciência daquilo atingiu-o com força. O homem arquejou como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago. Os reflexos prata e dourado explodiram contra seus olhos, refulgindo tão poderosamente como um novo sol e uma lua potente, ambos recém-nascidos sob o oceano.

O oceano perdeu os majestosos efeitos de prata e dourado, seu gingado circular e macio explodiu em círculos poderosos de fúria. A cada abrasadora onda que se erguia como se estivesse colidindo com imensas rochas, o homem se tornava cada vez mais consciente e menos sonolento. A terra tão cálida e receptora estremeceu sobre seus pés, enviando a mensagem que não era uma ilha sólida.

O homem cerrou os olhos e então, utilizou as mãos para fechá-los. Uma parte dele querendo se deitar e dormir de novo, a outra repetindo incessantemente a imagem que havia visto no oceano e o que ela significava. Não havia dor, apenas aquela hipnótica vontade de render-se ao sono, aos sonhos. Ou o singelo caminho de seguir o próprio reflexo, o reflexo da sua existência, que lhe contara o segredo.

De quem ele era.

Ele respirou profundamente e alinhou a coluna. Suas mãos caíram ao longo do corpo e ensaiando uma resistência, ele suspendeu os cílios lentamente, como se assim pudesse filtrar a força da magnífica luz das torres de vigia: Alorthornen e Tirithiel. O brilho delas adentrou pelas suas órbitas, transformando a íris castanho clara esverdeada em focos incandescentes de prata líquida e pó dourado, entrou na sua mente, dividiu seu passado e seu presente. Abriu caminho para uma voz que não usava palavras, apenas toques gentis deslizando em códigos silenciosos até o seu coração.

Fechou os olhos fazendo sua escolha. Teve então, a ciência do próprio coração que pulsava em ritmo frenético, consciência do terreno onde pisava, de onde havia caminhado antes e para onde seguiria. Sua gratidão deu nascimento a lagrimas e elas escorreram de mansinho no seu rosto e foram gotejar silenciosamente no oceano como resposta.

_Lothíriel_

Não houve trovão, relâmpagos. Não houve mágica, fanfarras ou palavras. Não houve estrondo de terras se abrindo, conselhos tortuosos ou suspiros de decepção. Não houve aplausos ou gritos.

Quando ele reabriu os olhos, não pôde mais ver as torres de vigia e as gaivotas. O oceano era denso e marinho, cheio de segredos e possibilidades. O céu era a morada da noite.

Céu e mar de um azul escuro quase negro. Tão intensos, iguais e perfeitos como imagens refletidas no espelho.

Éomer sentiu-se plenamente desperto e sem hesitar mais nenhum instante, como se estivesse permanecido atento, ciente e preparado e não dormindo, jogou-se, corpo e essência, de peito aberto naquele oceano - ou seria, naquele céu? – com um adeus para o sono, para o sonho, para a chance de dormir serenamente, viver em paz e rever seus antepassados.

Mergulhou para a batalha.

Foi recebido pelo oceano, pelo céu, ambos como um só, de braços abertos. Um risco prateado cortou o céu, refletiu no oceano. E todos que observavam naquele instante julgaram estarem vendo uma estrela cadente.

E fizeram um pedido.

* * *

**Acima do Labirinto**

**A Sete.**

O caminho da subida era estreito, difícil e inglório. Lothíriel precisou lutar com aqueles que fugiam para não ser levada pela correnteza humana que queria fugir e arrastá-la com eles. Sentiu-se perdida entre homens transformados em animais em fuga. Lutou, chutou e mordeu, arranhou e gritou no ápice da fúria até cair de joelhos na Sete, com as ruínas do Solar como testemunha e uma seqüência de rostos familiares, cheios de amor, tensão e piedade ao vê-la no chão de cimento.

Lothíriel ergueu o rosto para eles e tentou dar um sorriso confiante, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um assopro de soluço. Seus olhos que cintilavam já cientes do que seria a caminhada sozinha, naqueles poucos minutos que se arrastaram como horas, caindo e levantando, sem uma mão conhecida a lhe erguer.

_Ah, Éomer. Volte..._

Outros olhos se voltaram para Lothíriel. Ela tornou a erguer o rosto, sabendo que além de tudo que sentia, em pé e oferecendo resistência, estavam seus amigos. Lothíriel franziu o cenho ao notar uma forma indistinta a poucos metros de onde estava. Aragorn girou a elessar para o lado de Lothíriel e o feixe de luzes gloriosas da pedra varreu o cinza ardente do cimento coroando aquilo que jazia perto dela.

--- Merry! – gritou Lothíriel, achando forças para se levantar. Só então, deu-se conta de duas figuras idênticas e homogêneas que também tentavam alcançar a posição de Merry.

Ela fincou os dedos no chão sentindo as palmas machucadas arderem com o calor do solo, arqueou a coluna, retesando os músculos para colocar-se em pé. Uma sombra cruzou sua vista a direita e antes que Lothíriel pudesse se dar conta do que acontecia, um vulto ágil saltou na sua direção, passando como uma bala mortal e derrubando seu atacante.

O lobo rosnou e um som arrepiante de tecido sendo rasgado antecipou-se a exclamação dos amigos. Lothíriel ouviu o grito poderoso que percorreu a Sete, algo cristalino pela sua pureza, mas tão intenso que ela ficou chocada ao constatar a sua origem. O gorgolejo do homem atacado por Léron encheu Lothíriel com arrepios e ela girou o corpo na direção contrária, chocando-se com as pernas de alguém que saltara perto dali. O lobo rufou e largou sua presa, rosnando ameaçadoramente antes de dar um novo salto, passando por cima de Lothíriel, usando-a como aríete para alcançar seu próximo alvo.

Um novo grito foi ouvido. Lothíriel sentiu aqueles acordes melódicos que rasgavam os tímpanos com fúria e faziam seu sangue correr mais depressa. Uma vez, no passado remoto, Lothíriel havia ouvido algo semelhante da boca de Elfwine, seu precioso filho que havia mantido a lembrança dos elfos viva de maneira nítida entre o povo de Rohan, como uma homenagem àqueles amigos de seu pai. Uma forma de honrar seu próprio legado, nos anos incontáveis e tortuosamente longos, após a morte de Éomer.

Lothíriel ouviu o som familiar e como havia sentido falta de seus zunidos metálicos! Lâminas que pareciam sibilar no ar, cortar e chocarem-se como eco do próprio grito de chamado a luta que ela ouvira. A Rainha de Rohan fitou o céu, escuro e nevoento, com as pálidas estrelas da Valacirca brilhando no firmamento e pareceu ter visto algo prateado cortando o céu, como uma estrela cadente apressada e urgente.

Fechou os olhos com força, desejando ver o marido mais uma vez.

O clamor a luta honrada, a coragem e a força reverbou, mais uma vez, bem próximo ao seu ouvido. Aquele vigor estupendo que ergueriam os mortos de suas tumbas, prontos para lutar, como se fossem os donos da própria força vital da terra.

--- Fique abaixada! – falou Elladan, empurrando as costas de Lothíriel contra o chão. O elfo fez um longo movimento com a espada e puxou as vestes de Lothíriel para cima, simultaneamente para trás, até que seus olhos se encontrassem – Está ferida?

Lothíriel ofegou e arregalou os olhos. O grupo se dispersava em diversas direções. Aparentemente, o reforço de Zahrin estava chegando.

---Não...

As sobrancelhas escuras do elfo desenharam um arco elegante para cima. Ele piscou, matreiro, embora sua face estivesse tensa de concentração.

---Então, porque está deitada como _uma_ donzela?

Lothíriel quase engasgou de alívio com o tratamento, como se alguém tivesse tido a inspiração de lembrá-la o que era. Colocou-se em pé, ajudada pelo braço forte do elfo e seu sorriso nasceu, finalmente, de maneira espontânea.

--- Engraçad... – o sorriso morreu e ela gritou, apavorada - DAN!

--- Homens escuros! – gritou outra voz.

Elladan segurou-a pela cintura e girou com precisão em uma economia de movimentos ao mesmo tempo em que cortava o ar com a lâmina e seu movimento provocava um talho na face do agressor. O homem gritou e pulou para trás, um sulco de sangue jorrou e ele estremeceu, com gritos ululantes que atraíram Léron.

Lothíriel se desvencilhou de Elladan, permitindo que o elfo ficasse livre para a luta. E colocando-se o mais longe possível do lobo. Procurou Merry com o olhar. Outro homem pulou sobre ela. Lothíriel caiu estatelada no chão, as costas doendo com o peso do agressor.

Ela mal teve tempo para assimilar a probabilidade de morte, pois uma flecha foi zunindo e atravessou a cabeça do homem. Entrando e saindo com velocidade mortífera.

--- Pelos Valar... – sibilou, jogando o corpo para o lado, seu estômago girou em náuseas ao ver-se salpicada de sangue. Rolou até virar o estômago para o chão, procurando o hobbit. - Merry!

A poucos centímetros do hobbit, Elrohir retirava outra flecha da alijava, a mala de couro aberta cintilava com os objetos preciosos. Lothíriel sentiu a boca se abrindo de espanto ao vê-lo fazer aquilo de olhos fechados. Aparentemente, Elrohir apanhara a própria arma e se mantinha naquele ponto, as órbitas escuras seladas para o mundo em absoluta concentração, seus movimentos pareciam incrivelmente lentos, cheios de uma graça solene, como se o elfo tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para buscar a posição perfeita da flecha sobre o arco.

Dois homens saltaram da viela com as armas fumegantes na direção do elfo. Mais uma vez, Lothíriel sequer teve tempo para abrir os lábios.

No espaço de uma pulsação, Elrohir girou o arco, seu tronco se flexionando com absoluta lentidão precisa, os músculos se torcendo e então, o sibilar fino da flecha disparada na direção. O homem titubeou com a dor, a flecha atravessada no ombro. O segundo arquejou com espanto e então, gritou com ódio, jogou o homem atingido para o lado, avançando na direção do que parecia ser um alvo fácil.

Elladan cortou a visão de Lothíriel correndo na direção do irmão, seguido por uma imensa mancha vermelha. O elfo e o lobo encurtaram a distância que os separavam do guerreiro ajoelhado com a mesma determinação assassina.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois fizesse algo, como guiado por um instinto superior, Elrohir voltou o rosto belo e concentrado, os olhos fechados e a mão certeira, lançando uma flecha direta e tão próxima que Lothíriel quase tombou com a violência da destruição na face do homem.

Elladan piscou, momentaneamente aturdido, mas logo se recuperou e vasculhou as proximidades. Seu semblante exibia aprovação e alivio. Léron ganiu frustrado ao saltar sobre o corpo destruído no chão, que ainda gritava.

A forma contra o cimento se moveu com um gemido. Léron rosnou para Merry, porém, calou-se quando Elrohir ergueu a mão livre na sua direção.

Lothíriel se levantou, imaginando quantas vezes ainda teria que se jogar no chão antes de conseguir alcançá-los. O homem também se levantou com a flecha atravessado no ombro e mirou a arma em punho.

Um silvo, um golpe. O estômago de Lothíriel se virou e ela se lembrou, com uma gravidade irônica sobre a habilidade dos filhos de Elrond. Os gêmeos eram como uma preciosa dádiva da natureza, acolhedores, belos e gentis, mas podiam, num piscar de olhos, se transformarem em forças implacáveis.

O brilho da elessar cintilava acima do Beco tremeluzindo como chamas gloriosas de esperança. Cortavam o céu que se tornava denso e negro da tempestade que se formava, arrefecendo o pesado anúncio de guerra que tombava sobre eles.

Um silêncio opressivo calou todos os sons. Lothíriel sentiu a pressão negativa comprimir seus pulmões e correu com as pernas pesando chumbo até os gêmeos. Merry sacudiu a cabeça piscando atordoado.

Meriadoc levara uma pancada na cabeça e só não encontrara Mandos pela chegada providencial de Elrohir. O hobbit gingou o corpo e observou a estranha contração súbita no corpo de Elladan. O elfo levou a mão ao rosto, cobrindo a boca e o nariz, com os olhos se arredondando de uma miríade de emoções.

--- Está chegando...- soprou Elrohir, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados. Virou o rosto para a esquerda, simultaneamente ao giro de Elladan naquela direção. --- É terrível... Dan?

Elladan empalideceu. A espada tremia na sua mão. Merry se aproximou do elfo, assustado com a rapidez que a cor lhe fugia da pele.

--- Pelos Valar... – proferiu Elladan, a voz abafada. – Eu nunca.. senti algo tão...medonho. A não ser.. quando...

Elrohir se ergueu e virou-se, apanhando o braço do irmão. O arco pendeu de sua mão e girou no ar rapidamente encontrando refúgio contra o tórax do elfo. Merry piscou, lembrando-se de como os elfos eram rápidos com suas próprias armas. Extensões naturais de seus corpos.

--- Tem algo de errado... – sibilou Elrohir, movendo os pés para frente. Elladan hesitou um pouco, mas o seguiu, com Lothíriel e Merry colados em seus calcanhares carregando as duas sacolas. Os cílios de Elrohir colaram-se a sua face, o elfo apertou os olhos com tamanha força em aguilhoadas de dor. – Uma mudança...

A frente de Elrohir desenrolava-se uma trama complicada de chamas vermelhas, seres rastejantes e vórtices de vazios. Sabia que o cheiro nauseante de podridão e morte vinha dali, daquela direção que sufocava Elladan e atormentava a luz dos seus olhos.

A direção que tinham que seguir.

--- Espere... – Elladan hesitou e parou. O cheiro que ameaçava sufocá-lo alcançou um nível insuportável e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, numa reação automática que o deixou cego por um instante. – O que...

Gritos atravessaram a Sete.

Os homens que se posicionavam para novo ataque estavam descobrindo que não podiam carregar as armas. Silvos e estampidos pipocaram no Beco. O superaquecimento das armas de fogo gerou uma saraivada mortal em todas as direções.

--- Abaixem-se! – gritou Elladan jogando-se para frente. Unido a Elrohir pela mão, os dois caíram de maneira uniforme sobre Lothíriel e Merry.

A cacofonia de gritos, estilhaços e balas fumegantes, urros e retumbantes brados do demônio caíram sobre eles.

E anteciparam o brilho da elessar e um outro brilho, ainda maior.

O que se seguiu após foi assombroso, encobriu tudo que acontecera até ali e sufocou, dolorosamente, a lâmina da surpresa que desceu impávida sobre eles.

O último grito que Lothíriel ouviu de Elladan não foi o de guerra. E não foi único. Sobreveio em uníssono com o timbre desesperado de Elrohir diante de algo irreparável.

XIIXIXIXIXIXI

Aragorn jogou-se sobre Arwen, os dois caíram no chão e mesmo odiando-se por sufocá-la, ele permaneceu sobre Arwen, buscando formar um escudo protetor. Uniu as mãos sobre a cabeça da elfa, na esperança de cobrir a maior extensão possível de seu corpo. Sua face acomodou-se entre o ombro e a lateral do rosto de Arwen, ouvindo o timbre rápido da respiração dela contra o ouvido.

Não houvera tempo para procurar um abrigo melhor que o próprio corpo. Tão logo Merry chegara no nível visível da Sete, os homens que ameaçavam fugir de Zahrin, seguindo outros que se encontravam em melhor posição para desertar, caíram na direção do hobbit, atacando-o impiedosamente. Elladan e Elrohir dispararam rápidos, Lothíriel surgira um segundo depois.

O demônio-Zahrin estava se contorcendo em sombras e algumas lascas de chamas já haviam lhe consumido os olhos, abrindo buracos para o mundo externo. Os gritos do homem eram horripilantes, em igual força com os rosnados animalescos da fera que o consumia, como milhares de tigres sobre carne fresca. A elessar mantinha uma ligação tênue com o passado, avisando-o que ainda estavam no Beco, mas por Aragorn, ele poderia dizer que estavam num dos seus piores dias no Ermo.

Ouviu o sibilar dos projéteis disparados pelo calor das armas passando sobre e ao redor dos dois, rezando para que nenhum deles viesse encontrar resistência em seus corpos. Os gritos e baques surdos de homens caindo no chão ecoavam nos seus ouvidos e ele lamentou que não pudesse fazer nada para evitar.

"_Estel..."_

Aragorn ergueu os olhos assistindo aqueles homens que pareciam dançar com a fúria das balas que atravessavam seus corpos em uma estranha dança. Gritavam e giravam a cabeça na direção do demônio, como se além dos tormentos do corpo, um outro maior consumisse suas almas. Com extremo cuidado, Aragorn retirou uma das mãos que formava o arco em Arwen e abriu a palma lentamente.

A elessar pulsou com vida próprio e o feixe de luz se arrastou com a fragrância da primavera, iluminando os rostos contorcidos em tormentos em sua essência pura. Os homens caídos, transfigurados de horror giraram o rosto na direção daquela luz. Um a um, pareciam suspirar com imenso alívio e os grotescos gritos do demônio aumentaram.

O céu nublado escureceu ainda mais. O vácuo de negritude espalhou-se com mais ferocidade sobre a cabeça dos Escolhidos. O demônio cobria o Beco com sua ausência e não tardou a sentirem seu próximo ataque.

Uma labareda ardente rompeu o céu com um grito feroz que pareceu congelar o sangue de todos os seres de Arda.

Não alcançava contudo, a elessar e seu portador.

"_Estel"_

Aragorn permaneceu com a pedra pulsante sobre sua palma aberta, na continuidade da tarefa que lhe cabia desde o inicio dos tempos, mas voltou sua atenção para o som angelical que tocava na sua mente, com igual sutileza.

"_Ele não pode subir." _

O guardião-Rei franziu o cenho e soprou junto a pele macia do rosto de Arwen palavras seguras. Afrouxou o próprio peso jogando-se para o lado e encontrou a íris clara da elfa, as pupilas dilatadas e um ar quase febril toldando-lhe as feições.

--- Vamos detê-lo. – repetiu, deitado de lado, uma mão correndo pelos cabelos negros e pousando, delicadamente na altura do coração da elfa. A outra com o peso frio da elessar que vibrava e pulsava, incólume.

Uma penumbra fina de suor cobriu o rosto de Arwen. Ela apertou os olhos.

--- Não podemos... – Arwen colocou a mão sobre o tórax de Aragorn forçando-o a se afastar um pouco mais. Suas palavras soavam carregadas de urgência. – Legolas e Éowyn não conseguem subir... Separados, não podemos vencer. – ela franziu o cenho, mas seus olhos permaneciam muito abertos. Arwen não pestanejou, assistindo imagens que eram lançadas em sua mente. – São muitos...Muitos! Pequenas partes vazias e flamejantes do Grande Vazio... tentando subir. – ela maneou a cabeça para o lado, como se quisesse desconectar aquela transmissão atordoante, mas conteve-se, assistindo a expressão atenta e compassiva do marido, ao mesmo tempo em que via as outras cenas, abaixo deles.

Arwen conteve o fôlego. Os olhos ardiam, secos com o ar fumegante, mas ela não podia piscar e interromper aquela visão. Era importante, muito importante. Legolas estava sofrendo muito para que soubessem daquilo.

--- Eu sei o que temos que fazer. – reiniciou Arwen, atropelando as palavras com a urgência. O ar sem o brilho da elessar era abrasador, lascas de chama gasosa que queimavam e ardiam. Ela virou o rosto, colocando-se na sombra da elessar. – Você tem que ser o último. Eu tenho que ser a primeira.

A mão de Aragorn deslizou e agarrou o ombro de Arwen com tanta força que ela reprimiu um gemido de dor. Manteve o olhar fixo sobre o rosto austero do marido, agora contraído com em agonia.

--- Não!... – Aragorn afrouxou a pressão sob o ombro dela. Repetiu, baixinho. – Não, Arwen... – docemente, completou. – Juntos.

As sobrancelhas escuras da elfa se contraíram um pouco e por fim, uma luz preciosa reluziu das órbitas celestes. Arwen sorriu para Aragorn.

--- Nenhum tempo será longo o suficiente, desde que eu o veja novamente, _meleth nín_ – sibilou, terna e tranqüilamente.

--- Qual o plano? – resfolegou uma voz próxima.

Aragorn desviou o rosto para a chegada súbita de Pippin. Arranhões e hematomas cobriam a face do hobbit como tatuagens de mau gosto. O terno elegante do segurança se reduzira a farrapos. Seu aspecto após a luta no Fantasma era ruim e havia se deteriorado ainda mais.

Sam se achegou mais ao grupo, rastejando como Pippin para perto dos dois. Seu ombro direito sangrava e tinha uma marca grotesca na mão. Ele sibilou "foi de raspão e segurei a arma por muito tempo" como respostas as perguntas silenciosas no olhar de Aragorn.

"_Você está pronto?"_

--- Ahhhh puxa! – exclamou Pip.

O queixo de Sam caiu. Sua memória subitamente arrancada do presente e lançada na memória do tempo.

Aragorn retornou a atenção para Arwen. Seu coração disparou, muito mais pela aparência dela do que pela pergunta objetiva em sua mente.

Ela brilhava.

--- Não... – Aragorn largou a elessar. A pedra rolou lançando feixes gloriosos em todas as direções. Sua voz rouca sussurrou e repetiu-se em ecos do coração. O guardião se levantou, no instante em que Arwen rolou para longe e se ergueu, tão rápida e suavemente que parecia mais um movimento de dança.

"_Estelio nin"_

Confie em mim.

Pippin e Sam se lançaram no resgate da pedra, arrancados do devaneio provocado pela luz da elfa.

Aragorn esticou os braços e capturou por breves instantes a elfa, que logo se soltou de suas mãos e continuou caminhando. Ele se sentiu, mais uma vez como Beren, tentando alcançar algo maior do que ele, e, impossibilitado de fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse continuar tentando chegar até Lúthien. Aquela luz fulgurante aumentou, resplandecendo em impactos prateados que cresciam em diâmetro e potência, forçando Aragorn a levar a mão à fronte, na tentativa de manter-se com os olhos abertos, contrariando a reação automática do corpo em cerrá-los diante de tamanho brilho.

Diante de Sam e Pippin, a elessar se apagou subitamente. Ficou parada e quieta, com pálidos reflexos fugidios de um brilho maior, pulsando com delicadeza, como se deixasse espaço humildemente para uma estrela de grandeza superior.

Os dois se voltaram para a visão da esplendorosa luz que coroava a elfa, caminhando resoluta em direção ao demônio.

IXIXIXIXIX

Gimli foi o primeiro ao vê-lo. O gigante sentiu as barbas se arrepiarem de incredulidade e por fim, decidiu que se o nobre Thranduil surgira no cenário, ele trazia o som da fatalidade sob seus pés e a luz da mudança em sua fronte.

Nenhuma delas era lá sua favorita.

Achou que Thranduil demonstrou igual prazer ao encontrá-lo. Dado a natureza da tarefa de cada um deles, as saudações de praxe ficaram esquecidas. Gimli caminhou na direção de Thranduil e sua face se retorceu em um prazer irônico ao assistir a caminhada tranqüila do elfo, ignorando os ataques dos homens ou imobilizando-os com sua coragem fria.

Gimli jogou o martelo trincado para o ombro e identificou os passos que o seguiram, e então, se equipararam a ele. Frodo pareceu intrigado, surpreso e por fim, resignado. Tanto hobbit cativo liberto quanto anão gigante lutador não quiseram se afastar dos amigos e pararam, esperando que o Rei os alcançasse.

--- Sem armas, aye? – Gimli riu. – Elfo corajoso.

Thranduil estancou e fitou os dois demoradamente.

--- Eu não vim lutar.

--- Que pena. – lastimou Gimli. Ergueu a sobrancelha espessa e um barulho semelhante ao riso escapou de sua garganta. – Esqueci que os escritores do Manual não assinaram! Bobagem minha!

Uma veia pulsou sobre o lábio superior de Thranduil. Sua face era uma máscara, mas os olhos, naquele impressionante verde claríssimo, que davam a todos a sensação de lâminas cravadas na mente, emitiram um brilho gélido.

--- Nobre Thranduil... – iniciou Frodo, estudando o Rei com preocupação crescente. – Posso estar errado, mas creio que o senhor não deveria estar aqui. Exceto, se houvesse a chance de uma falha.

--- Ah, claro.

Thranduil maneou a cabeça sutilmente e Gimli se calou.

--- Há. – respondeu com eficiente economia de palavras que não ocultavam significados perturbadores. Thranduil estendeu a visão além dos dois, recaindo sobre a elessar na mão de Aragorn e Arwen, ladeados por Pippin e Sam.

Frodo deu um passo a frente, esfregou as mãos sentindo o suor cobrindo suas palmas. Um arrepio desenhou um traço na sua coluna.

--- O senhor alterou o Capítulo IV. – sibilou Frodo em um tom que não era de duvida. Arregalou os olhos azuis. – Estamos em perigo? – ajuntou, baixinho. – Nossa...essência?

Thranduil desceu os círculos cristalinos até a face do hobbit. Repousou ali por um instante, antes de erguer os cílios e focalizar mais uma vez, na cena a frente.

--- Vocês têm que ir até o fim. – murmurou o Rei, entre dentes. – Não importa. Até o fim.

--- Elfos e seus enigmas... – resmungou Gimli, agastado com o mistério. – Jovem hobbit, nunca peça conselhos aos elfos! – jogou o machado para o outro ombro. – Acabará mais confuso do que antes. Vamos... Não é hora para bater um papo.

Thranduil ignorou a descortesia de Gimli, julgando-a apropriada a natureza do anão-agigantado. Estava concentrado no ritmo cada vez mais baixo do coração do filho, como se Legolas estivesse entrando num estado de torpor que em nada tinha a ver com o sono élfico.

_Será que terei tempo? _Perguntou-se, enrijecendo os músculos da face e aumentando a impressão marmórea de seu rosto. O brilho feroz da sua determinação emprestou uma luz terrível àquelas órbitas já tão impressionantes pela própria natureza do elfo.

Sem perceber, Frodo recuou um passo. Indeciso com o mistério da súbita aparição de Thranduil e a urgência de retornar ao centro do conflito.

De sua parte, considerou Frodo, Thranduil parecia ter esquecido da sua presença. O hobbit lamentou que não tivesse tamanha convivência com o Rei élfico do que tivera Bilbo e não pudesse encontrar as palavras que teimavam em saltar a sua mente, só que vestidas de caracteres desconhecidos. Justo o que Frodo não possuía: um dicionário digno para traduzi-las. O típico desafio que somente aqueles que conheciam o interlocutor poderiam usar.

--- Apresse-se. – incitou Thranduil, concentrado em algo invisível que Frodo tentou decifrar sem conseguir. O tom de voz do elfo reduziu-se a um sussurro. – Você terá que ajudá-lo.

Frodo quedou-se boquiaberto.

--- Ajudá-lo? – piscou, confuso. – Quem? Gimli? Legolas?

Thranduil achou que era óbvio, mas resolveu abrir uma outra exceção aquele dia tão único. Afinal, estava distribuindo perdão por frases tolas. Não custava nada ceder paciência a ignorância, visto que era digna. Havia muito a ajudar. Muitos.

Ele não tinha como saber. Os Valar sabiam que _ele, _Thranduil, não sabia até aquele instante. Estava simplesmente agindo conforme os possíveis caminhos se abriam a sua frente. Aprendendo em cada passo, adivinhando e intuindo.

_Improvisando, _pensou o elfo, profundamente desgostoso.

--- Aragorn. – sibilou, Thranduil. Inspirou o ar e soprou, dando as costas ao atordoado hobbit. – Depressa, Frodo!

Apesar da altura concedida para aquela missão, Frodo se sentiu muito pequeno. Menor para aquela tarefa, infinitamente menor a estatura de um hobbit.

O timbre de compaixão e infelicidade foi pior para Frodo do que a frieza anterior do Rei.

_Ajudar Aragorn?_

IXIXIXIXI

Finalmente, arrancado dos próprios devaneios, o demônio Zahrin voltou a cabeça fragmentada em olhos flamejantes e a boca de um vácuo vazio para o trajeto da elfa, momentaneamente indeciso em qual era seu alvo de fato.

O grito animalesco do demônio cobriu o grito desesperado do guardião. Sufocou o grito cristalino de protesto do guerreiro sob os pés deles e de todas aquelas essências que amavam aquele elo da corrente.

No exato instante em que a essência do demônio cresceu de maneira absurda, incapaz de ser mais tempo incontida por Zahrin, uma forma ultrajada e desgastada pelo tamanho daquela maldade...

No exato momento em que o Grande Vazio golpeava mortalmente seus adversários e tentava escapar de um antigo inimigo, assolado pelo ódio e em toda sua fúria...

No preciso tempo, calculado pela resistência sobre eles, o demônio ameaçou romper a superfície, cair a sombra perpétua sobre a terra, muita além do Beco, cegando mortalmente todos os humanos da Verdadeira Imagem...

Naquele segundo fatídico em que o Grande Vazio compreendeu que teria que esmagar a elessar e possuir seu dono para completar a transição...

Uma outra luz se elevou sobre todas as outras, sufocando e apagando o brilho da elessar, direcionando a atenção do demônio de sombras e chamas para uma estrela gloriosa.

A estrela vespertina. A última que existia.

E o demônio soube, instantaneamente, que Arwen Undómiel era a verdadeira elessar de Aragorn.

O tambor clamou dentro do Vazio, com um grande clangor de guerra, o som escorreu e ecoou sobre a superfície, partindo pedras e lançando chamas de todos os seus poros. Ele se ergueu e se elevou, aumentando a escuridão e cobrindo o sol, com tal fúria e prazer que açoitou os seres vivos que na sua circunferência se achavam presos. Suas presas cativas, que por Marcas traiçoeiras o haviam enganado, mas ele não podia usar para ascender no Mundo.

Mas finalmente, poderia destruí-las. O Rei e sua pedra-élfica.

Aragorn agia movido pelo coração, instinto e habilidade. Ele correu. Cego pela própria luz que envolvia sua alma, suas mãos tornaram a tocar na superfície do tecido que envolvia Arwen e lhe escaparam como tênues cortinas de ar.

Ele saltou, vendo o demônio se agigantar sobre todos eles e defronte a ela. Ah, Aragorn soube, desde o início, tal logo proferira a posição da corrente Telcontar na guerra que teriam que forçar a luz das suas essências para vencer aquela batalha. Porém, Aragorn não deduziu ou imaginou aquele principio, aquela _oferta. _

Aragorn forçou as pernas e elas o levaram para frente com a rapidez do guardião que cruzava a Terra-Média, sempre sem tempo, com a sombra e a maldade a espreita. Agora, parte daquela essência de malicia estava se desfraldando impetuosamente acima de Arwen.

_Ele não pode subir._

A voz dela continuava ecoando e percorrendo sua mente com a doçura embriagante do vinho. Aquela luz que causava reflexo nas suas próprias lágrimas era a força da essência da elfa e fazia seu coração transbordar de amor. E desespero. Aragorn saltou e conseguiu agarrar a mão de Arwen, seus dedos se fecharam com força e ele franziu o cenho, a dolorosa constatação da verdade cintilando na superfície cinzenta dos olhos do guardião- Rei. Ela estava fria! Tão gelada como as estrelas no firmamento. Aquela luz magnífica era tão fria e pura.

_Estelio nin._

As palavras rolaram de Arwen para Aragorn, como dados lançados no tabuleiro da mente. Chocaram contra a consciência e viraram os números do jogo para o guardião. Era a velha pergunta que os perseguia desde os tempos imemoráveis de Arda. _Valia a pena? _

E eles sempre respondiam que sim. Por Arda, por todas as formas de vida, pelos seus paises, um pelo outro.

Aragorn sentiu a aguilhoada profunda da resposta e um volume arrebatador de compreensão, admiração e amor pela esposa o impediram de respirar. Conteve o fôlego e ao contrário do reflexo do próprio corpo, que a mantinha presa pela mão, o guardião forçou os músculos a libertarem o brilho daquela estrela, soltando lentamente, dedo por dedo, mantendo até o último instante o precioso contato, até que Arwen deslizou suave para frente.

Suas mãos ficaram soltas no vazio. Aragorn sentia que os olhos queriam se fechar, mas forçou as órbitas cinzentas a se fixarem na visão dela. Radiante e gloriosa, os braços se erguendo num alinhamento perfeito, sua luz fulgurando com tamanha força de amplitude que cobriu a visão do demônio a sua frente. Sua visão borrada pelas lágrimas registrou um segundo do impacto entre Arwen e o demônio, que se curvou sobre ela, liberando jorros de chamas e urros de vitória antecipada.

Foi um segundo de visão.

O impacto provocou um estrondo. O choque arrebentou uma onda pura de energia que rachou o solo e os lançou para longe. Uma fenda ziguezagueou como uma ferida no solo rompendo a superfície, abrindo um fosso profundo que engoliu a Sete.

IXIXIXIXI

Aragorn sentiu a cabeça latejando e sequer ergueu a mão para retirar o sangue da ferida aberta. Fora lançado a metros de distancia, sentia as lufadas de frio e calor que eram arremetidas do impacto causado. A terra sobre seu corpo estava esfriando e estremecendo. Seu próprio corpo contra rochas partidas em fendas, acomodado em uma posição incômoda que garantia a evidencia de ossos quebrados com a explosão.

Seu corpo estremeceu num espasmo acometido pela súbita compreensão da ausência.

Aragorn sequer se moveu e o ar saiu numa explosão desencontrada dos pulmões. No céu sombrio, ele podia ver suaves luzes que conseguiram encontrar uma passagem, um clarão de luz que ainda permanecia.

A luz _dela._

Abaixo dele, Aragorn sentiu o sibilante jorro de ódio, a fúria atormentada de um demônio ferido e lançado de volta ao seu poço de escuridão. Um golpe terrível para o Grande Vazio, mas não a vitória. Sua mente racional o impelia a se levantar, reunir os outros e descer o fosso, alcançar o labirinto e terminar o que Arwen havia começado.

Mas ele não conseguiu.

Era a primeira vez em inúmeras existências que Aragorn assistia Arwen partir.

Silenciosamente, imóvel e com o coração partido, Aragorn deixou que as lágrimas molhassem sua face.

IXIXIXIXIXI

Thranduil cogitou se alguém jamais tivera um papel tão doloroso naquela batalha. Imaginou o que Legolas diria se trocassem de missão. Ele, Thranduil, seria o responsável pela comunicação com os Valar e ele, Legolas, incitaria e assistiria os amigos naquelas horas terríveis que se transformaram em velozes minutos.

Thranduil maneou a cabeça em negativa. Estático ao lado do Solar em ruínas, como uma bela e perfeita estátua, o Rei sentiu a própria essência agitando-se dentro do corpo. Ela rugia ordens, esquematizava defesa, preparava o corpo para a luta direta. O coração se enchia e clamava para erguer aquele amigo do chão, consolar sobre a perda temporária, encorajá-lo com sua própria energia.

O Rei mais uma vez, empurrou a compaixão traiçoeira para um canto seguro e lacrou ali, naquele compartimento proibido da mente, todas aquelas cenas que queriam tomar conta do seu pensamento.

Lembrou das acusações de Lothíriel e voltou a fitar o céu.

Thranduil só detinha agora fragmentos do que acontecia e das possibilidades. Era sua única ferramenta para ajudar os Escolhidos, e para ter efeito, ele precisava de todo o autocontrole ferrenho que o mantivera durante a existência da sua essência.

O rei vasculhou com um olhar cuidadoso os destroços, aberturas e fossos causados com o impacto da luz sobre o vazio. Estudou um declive de cimento que se abria num fosso dentado rumo a escuridão. Era um bom lugar, suficiente para que ele chegasse até o filho.

Pensou mais uma vez nos escolhidos e testou as rochas sob os pés. Teve a nítida impressão de uma sombra encolhida e ferida, mas deu de ombros, sabendo-a humana e mortal, não pertencente a Telcontar. Já estava se intrometendo mais do que suficiente e tinha autorização para lutar pelos seus.

Thranduil foi descendo nas sombras, silencioso e arguto. Sabia que Éomer teria mais uma chance de escolha. Lothíriel não. Os Escolhidos não sabiam de muita coisa.

Os olhos do Rei se fecharam por um segundo antes que ele continuasse a descida.

Não sabiam do destino de Thranduil e Glorfindel ao entrarem na batalha.

Com praticidade, Thranduil jogou uma pedra no fosso, esperou o vácuo da queda e ouviu o baque calculando a altura. A tarefa simples lançou as rédeas dos pensamentos de volta para as mãos do elfo e ele se irritou pela própria falta de disciplina. Ele não tinha tempo para melodrama. Com muita habilidade e destreza, ele teria chance de completar a missão e ver o filho vivo.

Mesmo que fosse a última vez.

IXIXIXIXIXIX

Luzes.

Luzes diáfanas, puras e cristalinas.

Luzes que dançavam em feixes celestiais.

Luzes de despedida.

Elrohir sentiu que sua visão era purificada e podia, enfim, abrir os olhos para toda a glória e maldade do mundo. Algo quente e estremecido segurava sua mão, a sua conclusão veio junto com a do irmão gêmeo.

Uma parte de si estava se deslocando para além do seu conhecimento. Sua mente guardava lembranças, os memoráveis quadros da infância e agora essas pinturas do tempo estavam se apagando, uma a uma, até que a face dela se transformou num brilho longínquo.

Um leve perfume.

Um roçar de pétalas orvalhadas como em um beijo fraternal.

Uma despedida.

Elladan contraiu o corpo com a expressão de surpresa e dor marcando os traços de seu rosto, engoliu um novo protesto cerrando os dentes com força. Ordenou a própria essência que não se partisse em mil pedaços naquele instante.

--- Arwen... – ouviu Elrohir sibilar ao seu lado, sua voz ecoando como um lamento profundo em melodia – Oh, não... Não, _Ada_...

Elladan quis dizer algo para consolar o irmão. O sofrimento dele aumentando o seu e retornando a Elrohir como um círculo de tortura. Não conseguiu encontrar palavras ou forças para alcançá-lo.

Elrohir pareceu sentir sua fraqueza e puxou o irmão para o próprio colo. Os dois ficaram quietos e abraçados, enrolados num círculo de silêncio, com o manto da dor encobrindo suas mentes.

Cinzas quentes estalaram reanimando o fogo. Do subsolo o grito do demônio alcançou os Escolhidos inertes na dor.

IXXXXIIIIXXXXX

Aragorn ergueu a cabeça. Um sinal de preocupação marcou a face do guardião ao ver claramente o sofrimento dos gêmeos. Eles pareciam vazios de luz, ausentes de vontade, abraçados e imóveis como as árvores do mundo moderno, que após tanto tempo gritando sem serem ouvidas, resolveram se calar eternamente.

Sua mente girou e doeu, seu coração sangrava.

Ele fez o caminho correto na própria imaginação. Levantaria do solo ou rastejaria se fosse preciso até os dois. Repousaria a cabeça deles em seus ombros em um abraço silencioso, e juntos, se ergueriam para a luta.

Aragorn fez o caminho na própria imaginação, mas ainda, percebeu que o corpo não se movia, não queria obedecer. Sua essência discordava da sua mente, querendo seguir seu coração e sem saber como. Eles viveriam separados agora. Até o início real da batalha, não foi isso que assinaram e concordaram?

Mas tinha que ser daquela forma? Protestou uma voz teimosa que afluía do coração do guardião e também da sua mente.

"_É apenas o primeiro"._

Aragorn ouviu a voz do Vazio ecoando dentro de si e soube que era assim que ele reinava, descobria os caminhos e tomava conta dos homens. Pela trilha traçada da perda, da desilusão, da desesperança.

Sua atenção voltou-se para aquele Vazio, sabendo que a única forma de vencê-lo era conhecendo as armas do inimigo.

IXIXIXIXIXIIX

_E na sua mente, Aragorn voltou o corpo em direção ao Vazio, aquele que crescia no seu coração._

_Era uma floresta, com árvores antigas que suspiravam em melodias tristes, cantando o final dos dias antigos, da perda dos entes queridos, dos caminhos que se separavam abruptamente, sem sinal de reencontro em trilhas futuras._

_Aragorn sentia fria e suas pernas não continham a força de outrora, hesitando a cada passo no declive da floresta. O céu era cinzento, marcado por nuvens de amargura que gotejavam um lamento infinito das perdas irreparáveis._

_Ele procurou um sinal de esperança naquele ambiente tumular de natureza morta, sem encontrar, caminhando pesadamente entre as árvores mortas, sentindo os cabelos molhados com as lágrimas tortuosas que caiam do céu. Andou penosamente naquela floresta escura e cinzenta até alcançar a clareira, onde uma imensa pedra repousava com uma réstia de luz._

_Aragorn hesitou, adivinhando novas formas junto da imensa pedra. Esta parecia talhada na sua superfície. As folhas se descolaram das árvores mortas, rodopiando com sussurros tristes e vinham cair sobre seus ombros, com o peso inexorável do destino._

_--- Por que você deixou? – replicou uma voz._

_--- Por que? – repetiu a segunda, idêntica. – Por que, Aragorn?_

_Aragorn sentiu o Vazio rondando e apertando sua garganta, impulsionou o corpo para frente, com as lágrimas quentes caindo em seu rosto. Esticou a mão, andando como um sonâmbulo até a égide de pedra._

_A forma do rosto dela e seu corpo, talhada sobre a pedra._

_As figuras estavam debruçadas sobre aquele corpo de pedra, mas se ergueram com sua chegada. _

_Elladan e Elrohir ergueram os rostos idênticos para fitá-lo, agarrando a pedra fria com suas mãos e olhos negros que cintilavam de raiva, dor e acusação._

_--- Por que? – repetiram._

_Aragorn abaixou os olhos, incapaz de suportar o peso do ódio que vinha dos rostos amados de seus irmãos de criação, mas não conseguiu fitar aquela figura de pedra, fria entre seus dedos._

_Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e as folhas caíram sofregamente sobre eles, com o céu desabando em uma pesada chuva de pranto e solidão._

"_Em breve... Em breve. A Elessar"._

_IIXIXIXIXIXI_

Elladan deu um suspiro fraco e descobriu a face. O cheiro grotesco bateu no seu rosto com força arranjando mais espaço para explodir como um nocaute calculado na sua mente. Elrohir moveu o corpo discretamente contra ele, oferecendo um apoio bem vindo.

"_Você vê o que eu vejo, Dan?"_

"_Sim. Estel..."_

"_O demônio quer ludibriá-lo"._

Elladan fechou os olhos com força e se abraçou ao irmão. Concentrou-se nas memórias caras da infância e com um suave convite, abriu as portas da sua mente para Elrohir.

"_Venha comigo, toron-nin"._

"_Tem certeza, Dan?"_

"_Tenho"._

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Frodo e Gimli levaram algum tempo para encontrar Pippin e Merry entre os escombros. Sam permanecia desacordado com Léron aos seus pés, ganindo baixinho. O gigante se aproximou desajeitado do lobo que o farejou desconfiado, antes de permitir que Gimli se achegasse ao hobbit.

--- Vocês...estão bem? – perguntou Gimli, arriscando a mão no pescoço de Sam. Soprou, aliviado. – Sam está ok. Foi só uma pancada, acho.

Léron ganiu e emendou um uivo. Frodo sacudiu Merry, que parecia atordoado.

--- A pedra! – repetia o Brandebuque, incessantemente. – Temos que encontrá-la. – secou as lágrimas do rosto sujo. – Arwen...

--- Eu sei. – garantiu Frodo, impedindo-o piedosamente de continuar. – Precisamos descer.

--- Descer? – inquiriu Pippin, pálido. – Até o monstro?

Os olhos azuis do hobbit perderam um pouco o brilho, mas ele aquiesceu com convicção. Pippin engoliu em seco e fitou Merry, depois Gimli, que já acomodara Sam no ombro, equilibrando o machado trincado na mão livre.

--- E os outros? – ensaiou Pippin, preocupado.

--- A coisa é assim, mestre hobbit. – intrometeu-se Gimli. – Temos que descer, fazer como dona Arwen e mandar o demônio para os pés do abismo.

--- E continuar sozinhos. – ponderou Merry, os olhos arregalados vasculhando as imediações. – Ninguém disse que ia ser fácil.

--- Nem tão difícil. – lembrou Pippin, tentando não parecer aterrorizado sem muito sucesso.

Merry deu um salto involuntário. Léron pulou e correu de súbito.

--- Alguém viu Lothíriel? – ele começou a gritar e Frodo precisou contê-lo, quando ele fez menção de seguir o lobo. Continuou gritando – Lothiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! Lothírieeeeeeeeeeeelll

--- Merry! – Frodo agarrou o primo pelos ombros, sacudindo-o mais uma vez, com a expressão de Thranduil clara na sua mente. Não tinham tempo. – Merry – repetiu, forçando o rosto do Brandebuque na sua direção. – Temos que descer. Estaremos sozinhos...

--- Mas não agora! – resistiu Merry, aspirando o ar em grande laivo antes de gritar – Lothiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!

--- Merry...

Gimli colocou seu corpanzil na frente de Merry e o encarou, com as pernas separadas, o cenho fechado.

--- Meriadoc, nós temos uma tarefa a cumprir e agora! – o hobbit abriu e fechou a boca, parando de gritar. – Meu amigo também está lá embaixo, enfrentando esse Vazio com Éowyn e sabe os Valar quando nos veremos mais uma vez, porém, nós _prometemos, _assinamos que faríamos tudo certinho até o fim.

Meriadoc engoliu a lágrima junto com a saliva em um soluço seco.

--- Ela está sozinha.

--- Estamos todos sozinhos, Merry. – disse Pippin, passando o braço no ombro do amigo. – E ao mesmo tempo, todos juntos nessa.

--- Então, vamos... – incitou Gimli, com a praticidade típica dos anões. Com um gingado, acomodou o desacordado Sam no ombro e apontou para a rachadura que abria o solo a frente – O elfo disse que tínhamos pouco tempo e se ele _desceu _do trono só para dizer isso, é porque temos menos tempo do que julgamos.

Frodo volveu o corpo para os escombros. Apesar de uma pequena parte do grupo estar reunido ali, o hobbit jamais sentira tamanha sensação de vazio e solidão antes. Mesmo quando definhava no Solar do Minotauro, ele não se sentia tão alquebrado e desesperançado, talvez porque havia sempre a chance da chegada dos amigos.

A corrente estava partida. Lembrou-se do conselho de Thranduil e da elessar.

--- Eu vou em seguida. – anunciou, rumando para o centro das ruínas.

IXIXIXIXIXIXI

Lothíriel despertou sentindo o corpo esmigalhado embaixo de algo sólido que a impedia de se mover. A camada de poeira que se erguera com a explosão do demônio Zahrin movia-se como uma barreira contra seus olhos, que arderam com as partículas de poeira. Tentou mexer o corpo, sem sucesso e gritou até a garganta arder como se estivesse em carne viva.

Eu vou morrer sozinha aqui, pensou.

Tentou enxergar o céu sem conseguir, tendo apenas um pedaço de cimento cobrindo sua visão. O vento que rugia espalhava a poeira e uma tênue faixa de luz, remanescente do brilho da estrela que se apagara, constituía seu único consolo.

Éomer, pensou, fechando os olhos mais uma vez. Seu coração não queria acreditar que haviam assinado o Capítulo IV apenas para morrerem separados e sozinhos, mas ali, naquela manhã escura no Beco, Lothíriel não conseguiu encontrar motivos para ter esperanças.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

A chuva de estrelas invisível e rápida permeava o campo buscando caminhos que atravessassem o Vazio deixado para trás. A luz ainda estava ali, um timbre de beleza da estrela Vespertina, que a tristeza e o peso da missão adiante impediam os Escolhidos de enxergar.

Olórin vagou entre eles, soprando conselhos e lembranças de esperanças, mas sentia que não era ouvido, sentido ou sequer lembrado, por isso, parou infatigável e paciente, próximo a elessar.

"Vamos lá, minha amiga. Faça sua parte".

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

O jovem narrador esquecido e ferido levou muito tempo para se erguer. Parecia um século distante em que entrara naquele Beco, ansioso por entrevistar um garoto de programa louro, chamado Arqueiro. Agora ele estava sozinho em ruas de ruínas, com feridos e mortos, amigos perdidos e uma dor de cabeça retumbante.

O que havia acontecido com o mundo? Pensou, atordoado, fitando aqueles estranhos céus cinzentos, divididos por uma luz insistente que não tinha origem, exceto sua memória da bela criatura que entrara nas sombras.

Será que era um sonho? Ele havia imaginado tudo aquilo e acordaria na própria cama, atrasado para encontrar o editor do jornal, com rabiscos e notas de matérias que defenderia ser de importância para o caderno de atualidades.

O jornalista se levantou e caminhou trôpego, achando que havia caído numa das várias guerras civis que pipocavam no mundo. Nada ali lembrava o Beco, aquele lugar decadente, alegre e dançante de horas atrás.

Parou e coçou a cabeça. O galo dolorido garantiu que estava acordado e não era um sonho – ou pesadelo. Era real.

Uma excitação misturado com alegria despontou no jornalista. Era loucura, ele sabia, mas se aquelas ruínas eram verdadeiras, também era todo o resto. O Arqueiro, o Ilusionista, a Dama e o Comissário. A _faer._

Um brilhinho verde cintilou entre as ruínas e o jornalista sorriu. Ali estava ela. Caminhou quase cantarolando e depois correu, caindo de joelhos ao lado da pedra.

E como era bonita! A superfície multifacetada arrancando luzes fantásticas jamais vistas.

O jornalista esticou a mão e apanhou a pedra. Ela espalhou o calor no seu corpo, o frescor de todas as boas lembranças na sua mente e a sede da verdade em seu coração.

--- Onde está o seu dono? – perguntou o Jornalista, todo seu coração naquela história. Correu o olhar pelo horizonte sombrio com ansiedade. – Onde está o Ilusionista?

* * *

**Abaixo da Sete.**

**O Labirinto.**

Foi como um estalo de dedos, um acorde de início para a luta.

Tógdur era como uma chama ardente nas mãos do guerreiro. Forjada nas luzes refletidas de Alorthornen e Thirithiel, tal glória flamejante poderia ser empunhada pelos guerreiros da Hoste dos Valar, mas havia nascido de uma semente simples. Nascera de um pensamento.

Um pensamento de guerra e de amor. Do desejo puro de salvação e vitória.

Tógdur, como seu nome em sindarin era aquela que traz a vitória. E era a força do desejo poderoso de Glorfindel.

Glorfindel empunhou a espada e seus dedos se contraíram no cabo de prata, flexionando os músculos físicos para aquela empreitada, bem como, a força de seu pensamento. Ele estava cego e nu diante do vazio, refletindo poder e destruição em chamas brancas através de seu corpo. Nunca antes um guerreiro encontrara-se tão uno com sua arma, pois que Tógdur nascera do pensamento de Glorfindel, no desejo de defender seus protegidos quando a hora escura chegasse. A cada novo capitulo do Manual, Glorfindel discutia com Thranduil sobre aquela hora que se aproximaria e se ocultava dos cansativos diálogos com o rei élfico, refugiando-se na Torre de Alorthornen.

Glorfindel chegou nos labirintos de Cnossos em sua forma pura essencial, mas a cada passo, Tógdur cortava as trevas e o guerreiro élfico tornava-se material, músculos e sangue, enfrentando as formas vazias com uma expressão dura, um olhar letal.

O som de passos rastejantes ecoava junto com batidas rápidas e fracas de dois corações. Os corredores imundos do labirinto abaixo da Sete emanavam o cheiro pútrido de um mundo a beira da destruição, salvando-se no limite do precipício pela vontade de alguns poucos. Glorfindel sustentou a contradição insuportável de estar em paz no reino dos Valar e então, nas profundezas da escuridão.

Quando os escolhidos retornavam as missões, Glorfindel observava, pensativo e reverente, desejando a cada estrela que cruzava os limites do mundo, que houvesse uma garantia de salvação para aquelas essências.

Foi ao ver Elladan e Elrohir saltando para o mar escuro de estrelas, naquele infinito profundo que era o limite entre o nascer e o morrer, que Glorfindel desejara com todo seu pensamento que houvesse uma arma poderosa, feita de estrelas e de sol, para que ele pudesse confrontar o mal de todos os males, o Grande Vazio, quando o momento chegasse.

Glorfindel buscou o casal com o pensamento e achou um fraco eco em resposta. Os demônios varriam os corredores em tentativas vãs de chamar sua atenção, mas mantinham-se longe de seu alcance e do fio de Tógdur. Eram seres rastejantes tentando se reunir ao Grande Vazio, que tentava romper sua fúria no Beco, acima de sua cabeça e das lajes de concreto na Sete.

Glorfindel girou o punho, envolto por um vazio denso e estilhaços de sombras. Tógdur rompia em fagulhas negras a cada toque de Glorfindel nos demônios. Deles partiam chicotes vermelhos e gritos medonhos de fúria, mas o guerreiro não ouvia a voz do receio e avançava, ganhando terreno e consciência plena do momento em que vivia.

Em seus passos certeiros, Glorfindel sentia os momentos do passado em um único instante, vibrando na força de Tógdur, como quem passa rapidamente as folhas de um livro.

Tógdur nascera de seu pensamento, tão logo ele despedira-se de Elrohir para nova missão. O Manual se demorava, entre os conflitos de opiniões entre suas emoções de guerreiro experimentado nas batalhas da Terra-média e a razão fria do rei da Floreta. Thranduil era um mestre dos sacrifícios altruístas em prol do bem maior, enquanto Glorfindel almejava a salvação de cada elo da corrente.

Silencioso e pensativo, Glorfindel ansiava e dedilhava de Alorthornen uma composição única de salvação. A cada missão, os Escolhidos caíam nas águas do universo, de volta para a Terra-média e Tógdur brilhava e angariava força das essências. A cada estrela cadente que era refletida no céu que marcava a passagem dos Escolhidos entre os mundos, e espada se fortificava desenhando uma última defesa para trazer a vitória.

"_Diga... "por favor"..._

Glorfindel estancou. Sua presença solitária brilhava no labirinto escuro, com o fio da lâmina élfica estilhaçando os demônios do Vazio, que continuavam a fugir de sua presença.

Estavam se lançando sobre _eles, _pensou Glorfindel, ouvindo o coro da risada mórbida dos demônios. O elfo louro de Gondolin continuou avançando, divisando melhor os espaços entre as trevas através da luz de Tógdur.

Eis que viu, tal cena dantesca que comprimiu seu coração.

O grito de fúria de Glorfindel fez rugir e vibrar as pedras, os demônios e a espada que cintilava na sua mão. O elfo girou a espada e desceu sua lâmina para frente, o brado de guerra abria sua passagem, enquanto ele corria, atravessando os demônios com seu próprio corpo, sem hesitar ou pensar, correndo contra o tempo, correndo até o centro de seus inimigos.

Ignorou completamente que se tornava a cada grito de guerra um pouco mais tangível e limitado, ignorou que suas emoções o tornavam uma arma tão letal quanto Tógdur, mas tão mortal como o metal conforme tocava os monstros daquele mundo.

Glorfindel sempre soubera que o momento chegaria. E estava pronto para ele.

Avançou contra o Grande Vazio que comprimia e torturava a essência de Elrohir e rasgou a escuridão com a lâmina de Tógdur, embrenhando-se nas entranhas das sombras com uma potente explosão.

O Grande Vazio hesitou. Acima, a resistência. Abaixo, a resistência.

Dividir para conquistar. Dividiu a si mesmo.

Dividido, buscou atingir a todos, simultaneamente.

E chamou os que tinham sua Marca.

A resistência estava dividida, não era algo unificado e os elos da corrente estavam divididos. Legolas sentia, sabia e assistia cada luta travada entre os Escolhidos e os demônios, e os longos anos, perdidos no tempo, em que se equilibrava entre as vozes dos Valar na sua mente e o mundo atual foi de inestimável serventia, a fim que o elfo não se perdesse entre o que era presente, passado ou, o que não poderia ser modificado.

Legolas agarrou a mão de Éowyn tão logo assistia a decisão de Aragorn e dos Escolhidos para o início do Capítulo IV. Junto com Éowyn afastou-se daquele corredor de saída, buscando outros trajetos alternativos.

Éowyn sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e forçou a corrida que queimava seus pulmões, Legolas largou sua mão e circundou sua cintura, empurrando-a para uma marcha forçada, com os demônios em seus calcanhares.

Ouviram um estalido e uma escada do piso superior por pouco não despencou em suas cabeças. Legolas empurrou Éowyn contra parede e voltou-se na direção do metal, pressionando-a como um escudo improvisado. Sufocou-a entre o sulco destruído da alcova rochosa e o próprio corpo.

As escadas rangeram e Éowyn praguejou com a teimosia do elfo espremendo-a contra a parede e colocando-se totalmente a vista dos inimigos.

Legolas franziu a fronte, intrigado. Sentiu Éowyn movendo-se as suas costas, procurando uma visão melhor do que descia no labirinto. Antes mesmo que ela soprasse em seu ouvido, o Arqueiro sentiu o cheiro da mortalidade que nada combinava com os demônios ali. Era como estar de novo na Treze.

Botas negras iniciaram a descida.

--- Homens do minotauro. – sibilou Éowyn, na ponta dos pés, tentando reconhecendo a roupa escura dos seguranças do Solar.

--- O que querem aqui? – perguntou Legolas, num sopro de voz, contraindo o corpo contra a parede, misturando-se nas sombras.

Éowyn resmungou um pouco, sentindo-se esmagada entre os músculos do elfo e as rochas frias. O suor frio de medo brotou em sua fronte e ela apertou os dedos contra as costas de Legolas, buscando apoio.

--- Eles foram chamados. – proferiu Legolas, em tom quase inaudível. – Eles foram chamados pelos demônios.

Éowyn cerrou o maxilar chegando a mesma constatação que Legolas quando o pequeno grupo se reuniu na base da escada, com as faces pálidas de medo e um brilho hipnotizado no olhar. Eles tremiam de fúria e desejo, divididos entre a vontade de fugir e a tentação do poder.

Legolas sentiu um arrepio na coluna ao ver o alheamento hipnótico daquele grupo de homens, que se transformavam rapidamente em uma estranha consciência coletiva as ordens do Vazio. Levou os braços para as costas até enlaçar os braços de Éowyn, arrastando a ambos lentamente para longe da escada.

Teria que lutar contra eles.

--- Teremos que lutar contra eles! – suspirou Éowyn, seguindo os passos do elfo.

O grupo silenciou e abaixou a cabeça. Derrubaram as armas no chão e começaram a gritar.

Legolas lembrou de filmes de terror que os humanos tanto apreciavam. Não era nada divertido quando acontecia na vida real, quase sete palmos do chão, cercado por demônios reais, com Éowyn as suas costas, sem nenhuma arma para defendê-los.

"Lutar. Com as mãos nuas?". O elfo suspirou e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. "Vocês não facilitam nada, hein?"

--- É o que parece – soprou o elfo, voltando o corpo até encarar a mulher de rohan. – Até que Glorfindel nos encontre.

Éowyn focalizou a visão no rosto bonito do elfo, no brilho azul de seus olhos e na determinação que forçava novos contornos aos músculos da sua face. Era a única coisa que podia olhar naquele momento. Todo o resto era desespero.

Os homens estavam explodindo em gritos, promessas sussurradas do vazio e o som de correntes de fogo.

--- Sem tempo para trégua? – sibilou Éowyn, nervosa. – Onde estão os outros? Não deveríamos enfrentá-los juntos depois do capitulo IV?

Legolas girou o rosto e viu a escuridão varrendo os corpos dos homens como uma imensa mancha negra.

--- Acho que essa é a trégua. Estamos aqui por um motivo. – o elfo voltou a encarar Éowyn. – Eles não podem subir.

"TIN TINTINNNNNNNNNN"

--- Legolas... sinta. – Éowyn ergueu a mão ao encontrar a corrente de ar. O elfo a imitou e andaram um pouco mais, quase colados as rochas da parede. – Acho que estamos próximos a loja, pela qual Morghan me trouxe... – Éowyn fechou os olhos rapidamente e Legolas a empurrou um pouco mais adiante. Ela respirou fundo buscando coragem. – Acho que podemos subir.

Legolas verificou o fundo de verdade no que ela dizia, mas agora, ele estava ouvindo vozes. Alguns timbres eram ternos como acalentos, seus antigos conhecidos e outros novos. Grotescos, imperiosos.

Cobravam sua ida até eles.

"Manwë, não entendo... Porque posso ouvi-los?"

"_Glorfindel e Thranduil assumiram a tarefa de lutar contra o Grande Vazio, caso vocês caíam. E vocês irão cair"._

"Por que?"

"_Você tem que ajudá-los"_

A Sete é a mesma. Embaixo ou acima. Quando Manwë resolvia colocar o Arqueiro em uma situação de risco, bastava soar aquele sino, a confirmação do dever. De algo que Legolas gostaria de contornar, passar direto, recuar.

Mas não faria. Aprendera isso com um Rei.

"Ajudá-los?"

TIN TIMMMMMMMM TIMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Vieram se aproximando do casal como um grupo de zumbi. Homens monstros cheios de vazios, prontos para romper em fúria, ecoando pensamentos mórbidos, garantindo que eles estavam ali com único propósito.

"_Estão aqui porque eles querem, não é? E então!? Vocês têm a Marca! Venha até nós!"_

Risos. _"Não quer? Iremos até você! Diga... não,por favor"._

O grupo de homens vazios silenciou seus gritos. O ar ficou parado. A espreita.

Legolas ouviu o eco dos pensamentos deles aumentando na sua cabeça, se desdobrando como um imperativo sombrio e instantaneamente soube que o rumo da caçada ia mudar.

--- Não podemos. – sintetizou o elfo. - Eles nos seguirão...

A voz de Legolas não passava de um sussurro. Éowyn voltou a fitá-lo.

--- Podemos tentar, Legolas. – insistiu Éowyn, preocupada com o tom de voz do arqueiro e a estranha cor que tomava conta do seu rosto. – Não é tão longe. Como..nos seguirão?

Legolas fechou os olhos apertando as pálpebras com força, antes de suspendê-los mais uma vez.

Uma mancha escura atravessou a íris clara e o elfo deu um passo para trás. As vozes dos Valar se confundiam com o chiado e os chicotes dos demônios. Legolas sabia que tinha pouco tempo. Um instante para avisar os outros antes de sucumbir.

Fitou Éowyn imerso em brumas escuras e vozes que ecoavam na sua mente. Legolas sacudiu a cabeça, confuso com as palavras repetidas dos demônios entre chiados e risos, chicotes estalando e brumas vermelhas de ódio e esquecimento.

--- Através de nós, Éowyn... – o elfo levou as mãos a cabeça – Não, não de nós... De mim. Você tem a Marca? – Legolas soprou o ar, afastando-se, enquanto apertava as têmporas com os punhos fechados. - Não podemos subir... Temos que eliminar as Marcas.

Éowyn deu um passo a frente e segurou o elfo, abraçando-se a ele pela cintura. Lembrou-se de Faramir, quantas vezes o marido de outrora havia tentado escapar daquele Vazio, afastá-la do perigo e tinha lutado durante todo aquele tempo no Beco, até dar a vida para salvá-la. Com seu ato, Faramir havia lacrado a passagem do Vazio e frustrado os planos escuros temporariamente.

Era isso que tinham que fazer.

Agarrou-se a Legolas, determinada a não deixá-lo sozinho, não permitir que se afastasse, como havia feito com o ex-marido. Desejou de todo coração que pudesse ter feito o mesmo com Faramir, porém, ela tinha que ser forte e aquilo era passado. Caso não lutassem naquele momento, ela jamais teria a chance de revê-lo e retomar aquele elo da corrente de volta para Telcontar.

No final, eles eram uma única força, não importava o papel de cada um naquela história.

Os dois olharam para os homens vazios, com órbitas escuras no lugar das pupilas.

--- Oh, céus... – Éowyn comprimiu o corpo contra o elfo. - Temos que morrer... – fechou os olhos, tentando estabelecer contato com a mente do elfo. Algo que ele havia ensinado nos anos que haviam passado juntos. – Estou aqui, Legolas... Não vou partir.

Os homens avançaram de mansinho. Atrás deles, a horda escura de demônios.

Legolas ouviu algo diferente na cacofonia de sons que assolava sua mente. Um passo único, cadenciado, que ninguém mais poderia executar. A força de uma energia inigualável na forma de um pensamento. Era tão atordoante como a horda dos demônios que se aproximava e suas intenções.

Porém, para Legolas, foi o som da salvação.

Um sorriso diferente veio iluminar o rosto de Legolas e deixou um ar de interrogação em Éowyn.

--- _Ada... – _sussurrou Legolas, em estado de graça.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

O hospital retornara ao seu movimento diário, seu fluxo constante de pessoas. Os refugiados do Beco encontraram macas e camas para alcançar o repouso merecido. Os policiais recolheram as informações necessárias e voltaram para o 5º Distrito. Sinastoi e Silas, além do Prefeito apareceram na televisão, mas os funcionários do Hospital estavam ocupados com a luta diária contra a senhora Foice e os sobreviventes do Beco estavam ocupados demais pensando em como fugiriam dela sem o ganha pão garantido na Treze e na Sete.

Pouco a pouco, a televisão deixara de transmitir as notícias sobre o Beco, com o último anúncio que uma explosão reduzira o conhecido e famigerado Fantasma em ruínas.

O apresentador lamentou com cuidadosa indignação o fato. Encerrou o telejornal se despedindo e apresentando a novela da tarde.

ÏXXXXXX

A copeira entrou, deixou a dieta sobre a mesinha, espiou o paciente que dormia e após conferir o movimento do corredor, a moça deu um sorriso matreiro e ligou a televisão.

Estava chocada com o que acontecia no Beco, mas no fundo, já estava acostumada.

A novela chamou mais sua atenção do que a alteração do bip bip do monitor. Mal ajeitou o peso dos pés num contraponto confortável para acompanhar a primeira parte, ouviu o barulho familiar do carrinho de refeição.

A idéia era espiar a novela, mas a colega começou a gritar no corredor e enfiou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

--- Não vou entregar sozinha, sua folgada. – reclamou a outra, os olhos já fixos na televisão. – Vamos fazer isso rapidinho e voltamos aqui, certo?

A copeira aquiesceu, feliz com a cumplicidade no crime.

--- Vou deixar ligada. – olhou para o leito onde o homem dormia. – Ele não vai se importar. Está sonhando com os anjinhos.

A outra riu e as duas saíram do quarto.

IIXIXIXIXIX

Quando retornaram, meia hora depois, o leito estava vazio.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIIX

Reviews são esperados!!!! 


	17. Glorfindel e Thranduil Segunda Parte

Ola, queridos amigos.

Faz muito tempo que deixei essa fanfic inacabada. Nunca foi minha intenção fazer isso, porém, o dia a dia nos impede de fazer o que gostamos, para nos impelir a fazer o que devemos.

Contudo, eu voltei a rascunhar os últimos momentos do BECO. Até hoje, me surpreendo que tenha ido tão longe e eu tenha escrito tanto, porque era apenas uma brincadeira. Não deixo nada inacabado para trás, principalmente, em se tratando de algo que é tão importante para mim.

Não houve nenhuma mudança nos meus planos iniciais. A fanfic segue para o fim, exatamente como eu havia imaginado. É uma pena que os momentos alegres, descontraídos e até um pouco obscenos do início tenham se transformando em pura agonia para os personagens, mas sempre fui muito mais angst do que comédia, embora eu sempre tente algo do estilo.

Como faz um tempinho que não escrevo e imagino que faça tempo que vocês não a acompanham também, eu tentei retomar alguns detalhes para que ninguém fique perdido. Peço desculpas para quem tem a memória mais viva e espero que não seja aborrecido. De qualquer forma, fazia parte dos meus planos o estilo da narrativa, os acontecimentos... Eu já contava com uma pequena demora, porém, não tanta.

Aqueles que acompanharam até aqui, eu peço mais uma vez que tenham paciência e não fiquem com raiva do sofrimento dos personagens. Agradeço sinceramente aqueles que iniciaram a leitura nos últimos meses, que tem colocado a fanfic para avisos de atualização e como favorita. Eu fico tão feliz que não tenho palavras para agradecer. Obrigada pelo apoio de todos nessa empreitada.

Agora, chega de falar não? Para quem estava em silêncio, eu estou "tagarela" até demais. Falta um passo para o final, e palavra de honra que terminarei nesse mês. O destino de dois personagens que não aparecem neste capítulo terão seu momento de honra no final.

Obrigada mesmo. Vamos lá?

Bjs e não esqueçam de deixar um recadinho, ok?

XXXXXXX

* * *

**Ai daquele que se meter no caminho das sombras,**

**Ai daquele que se interpor entre o Vazio,**

**Porém, tema ainda mais quem se coloca contra nós,**

**Nós, ambos guerreiros,**

**Protetores dos Escolhidos.**

_**Glorfindel**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Glorfindel e Thranduil – Parte II**

**

* * *

  
**

--- Explique-me de novo, eu acho que não entendi bem. – sussurrou Aragorn.

O homem a sua frente inclinou-se, apanhou a xícara de café fumegante e tomou um pequeno gole. Ele pesou as palavras com cuidado, estudando na face do guardião o revolver das lembranças, as indicações precisas nas linhas do seu rosto.

Aragorn devolveu o olhar pensativo do homem. O cheiro do café os envolvia e aumentava a sensação de dejá vù. Ele havia despertado mais uma vez, levantado da cama, tomado banho. Todo o tempo, ele sentia que o telefone ia tocar. Algo na sua cabeça tocava como uma música familiar. Sabia que ouviria a voz de Arwen, depois falaria com Legolas e com Éomer. Algo acontecendo na Treze. A última noite.

Então, tudo se transformava num borrão confuso de flashes rápidos. Ele não tinha certeza se tinha sonhado com tudo aquilo, se já tinha acontecido ou se ia acontecer. Esfregou a nuca com força e apanhou a própria xícara de café. Seu ato simples empurrou o homem para a repetição do monólogo. Enquanto ele falava, lenta e metodicamente, os flashes continuavam disparando na sua cabeça.

Uma moldura tranqüila para um quadro perturbador.

"Eu ainda estou dormindo?"

Aragorn encontrara o homem na sua cozinha. Em qualquer circunstância, ele já teria imobilizado aquele intruso, retirado as informações precisas, acabado com a ameaça. Porém, algo nele inspirava confiança, sua voz era familiar e a urgência em seus olhos era genuína.

Aragorn não era um homem de se enganar pelas aparências. Graças a essa habilidade, ele conseguira identificar todas aquelas almas no Beco que deviam ser salvas. Os pobres humanos perdidos no canto da escória do mundo, que haviam vendido o que possuíam de mais precioso em troca de dinheiro e proteção; eles haviam vendido seus sonhos, seus desejos e aspirações para Minos. E no final, o que haviam vendido mesmo fora suas almas.

Um breve sorriso despontou nos lábios do guardião, Aragorn sentia a sonolência o deixando, quando o homem pulou da narrativa sobre o Arqueiro no Beco invadindo o Solar junto com o Goa e destruindo o covil de Minos.

Com a ajuda de Legolas, Aragorn havia identificado os que haviam de ser salvos. Aqueles que haviam caído sob o julgo do Minotauro, o braço direito de Minos, estavam prontos para serem libertos do BECO. A _faer _havia sido utilizada para dominar, possuir, abrir caminho nas almas humanas para o Escuro e se transformarem em Homens Vazios.

Porém, o Minotauro negociara a moeda com a Voz do Beco e a _faer _retornara para ele. Aragorn reverteu o processo. Bastava girar a _faer_, a _elessar_, sua herança, e todos eles estavam livres.

--- Minos foi destruído. – prosseguia o homem, seu tom de voz uniforme, seguindo um ritmo preciso nas palavras. – O Minotauro também. Zahrin tentou tomar conta do Beco pela força das armas, o estrago foi tremendo, mas está sob controle, mas a marca...

Aragorn piscou e esfregou a nuca. A Marca. A palavra causou um formigamento em suas costas, ardeu e latejou. Os flashes continuavam se seguindo como o negativo de um filme passando rapidamente diante de seus olhos.

Ele ainda estava em seu apartamento, mas como era possível sentir que tudo o que o homem dizia já havia acontecido em seus sonhos... E se era verdade, Aragorn sabia que ele continuaria contando sobre o Beco, como o Minotauro imprimira aquela Marca nos Escolhidos para que Minos pudesse encontrá-los e através deles, abrir o caminho do Vazio para a superfície com uma força extraordinária. Que não podia ser morta, aniquilada.

A atenção de Aragorn deixou o rosto do homem e foi se concentrar no celular silencioso. Seu apartamento estava imerso no silêncio, só então, ele notou que a ausência da paisagem, dos vidros espelhados do prédio vizinho, a ausência da noite e das estrelas. Só uma bruma espessa, branco perolada.

--- Não, a Marca não foi feita para nos matar. – Aragorn interrompeu a narrativa do homem. Sua voz soou rouca, como se as cordas vocais estivessem emperradas pela falta de uso. Ele apertou os olhos cinzentos na direção do homem e ali ficou, avaliando o outro com tenacidade. – A Marca foi um chamariz, o Minotauro nos usou como isca, os demônios correram na nossa direção para subir a superfície com poder, mas não sabiam o que éramos. Que éramos os Escolhidos.

--- Ficaram presos. – aquiesceu o homem. Havia um quê de alegria em sua voz e ele colocou a xícara sobre a tampa da mesa. – Agora, eles precisam dos homens de Zahrin para deixar o Beco, mas serão Homens vazios porque os corpos humanos não suportam o poder. É tempo de enfrentá-los, não importa o que isso custe. O que custou a você, a nenhum de vocês. – a entonação pacífica do homem ganhou tenacidade e seu tom, súplica. Ele colocou a mão fechada sobre a mesa, empurrando algo na direção de Aragorn. – Você precisa detê-los, ou eles irão saltar de um homem a outro, mulheres, crianças, inundando, dominando, possuindo e depois rasgando a carne deles quando não tiver mais utilidade... – sua voz se tornou um sussurro e ele esperou, calmamente, que Aragorn demonstrasse interesse pela sua oferta. Quando o guardião apanhou o pequeno objeto, o delicado equilíbrio de sono, hipnose e esquecimento se dissolveram em um brilho prateado, cegando-os. – Você não está sozinho, ela o jamais deixaria sozinho...

--- O mundo não pode se cobrir de sombras. – completou Aragorn com um arrepio na base da coluna. As formas elegantes e sublimes formavam um desenho frio em seus dedos. A emoção de ter aquela jóia em suas mãos, a jóia de Arwen o engolfou completamente. A voz dela soprou em suas memórias. – _Você tem a mim..._

Um vinco se formou na fronte de Aragorn e ele inalou o ar profundamente, conforme a luz da estrela vespertina se dissolvia para dentro dele. Ergueu-se, a íris cinzenta com traços de prata cintilaram conscientes. – Isso está acontecendo agora.

--- Sim. – o homem o imitou, erguendo-se. – Você tem que despertar.

"Eu estava dormindo".

--- O Minotauro nos deu uma chance, uma pequena margem para o ataque final. – repetiu o homem. Sua imagem tremeluziu, a imagem de um televisor saindo de foco e ganhou novos contornos, uma postura altiva e antiga. Sua voz era suave, porém, as consoantes eram silvos de metal quente em contato com a água fria. Era uma voz que lembrava luta e vitória, seu timbre rítmico era a gentileza do espaço entre eles. O brilho escuro cintilou nas órbitas do homem. – Nós temos que terminar aquilo que foi iniciado.

--- O capítulo IV. – concluiu Aragorn, automaticamente, sem esforço. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, voltando a se concentrar nos olhos escuros do homem. Os traços marcantes de um homem familiar a sua lembrança se perderam na rigidez da musculatura, na ferocidade contida de seus movimentos elegantes, a brandura da sua fala ocultava o som cadenciado do tempo. Algo mais antigo do que ele o fitava de volta, atrás de duas poças cristalinas de veludo negro.

Tão logo Aragorn retornou a si, a sensação de dejá vù e sonho se dissiparam. As paredes do apartamento ondularam, como se houvesse uma pressão interna pronta a explodir; rachaduras estilhaçaram os vidros da janela e a névoa prateada entrou com balés espiralados para dentro da cozinha. Ele olhou para o chão, abrindo os braços em paralelo ao corpo para se equilibrar. Sob seus pés, os azulejos foram tingidos de uma súbita cor outonal, como se alguém houvesse derramado latas de tinta da cor de uma floresta.

Ele oscilou, as memórias eram cavalos, a pleno galope em tempo de guerra.

O braço forte do outro o segurou, e mais outro.

--- Finalmente, você acordou! – comemorou a voz sedosa; complexa em seus tons estranhos de fúria, metal e ternura.

Aragorn inalou profundamente buscando retomar a posse de si. Ao redor dele havia uma floresta morrendo, uma lápide, mas as memórias continuavam correndo, lançando flashes e palavras de um Manual. A urgência tomava conta da sua mente e a adrenalina fluiu para suas veias, enchendo-o de calor.

--- Pensei que o havíamos perdido, _mellon-nin_. – ecoou outra voz, desdobrando-se como a contra-parte de uma harmoniosa melodia.

Aragorn piscou contra a luz avermelhada do céu em chamas. Da floresta morta, subitamente, prédios destruídos subiram do chão, carros materializaram contra postes, troncos de árvores se reviraram caindo de lado na forma de corpos, o que eram realmente. A todo instante, ele se sentia envolto em uma máquina do tempo, em um pesadelo atordoante, mas mantinha-se consciente, sentindo a energia que fluía das mãos que o seguravam pelos braços.

--- Já está acabando – sussurrou a primeira voz, confiante, afiada, terna. Aragorn reconheceu a voz de Elrohir.

Manchas de sangue, o disparo de tiros, um carro amassado contra um poste. Crianças olhando atrás dos vidros sujos com armas na mão. O Fantasma. Destroços de um luta de segundos anteriores e um imenso lobo coberto de fuligem e sangue, fitando-os com confusão e uma alegria esfuziante nos olhos inteligentes.

--- Coloque em seu pescoço – aconselhou a outra voz, fluída e cristalina, feroz e amiga. – Só um segundo agora.

Elladan.

Aragorn levou a corrente e a jóia da Estrela Vespertina tocou sua pele nua por baixo da camisa com uma carícia suave, a jóia era gelada, fresca como os lagos de Valfenda, inebriante como as florestas de Lothlórien.

Os sons do caos no BECO ganharam intensidade e realidade na mente de Aragorn. Ele titubeou por um instante, recuperando-se da ilusão das sombras impostas pelo final de Zahrin. Seus olhos se adaptaram a iluminação opressiva da Treze, do céu manchado de vermelho pelas explosões e pelos cantos escuros onde os postes haviam sido danificados.

--- _Hannon le, mellon in – _Aragorn fitou os gêmeos com gratidão.

--- Não fizemos tudo sozinhos. – adiantou-se Elladan, sua face parecia perturbada, mas sua voz ressoava calmamente. – Tivemos ajuda.

Aragorn notou, pela primeira vez, a presença de mais duas pessoas. Sorriu intimamente e se inclinou abraçando Frodo. Até mesmo para a missão atual, Frodo optara por uma aparência jovem e relativamente baixo. A moeda estava em suas mãos e Aragorn sorriu, sabendo que ele havia usado a faer para afastar as sombras da sua mente. E dera certo, porque Frodo nunca fazia nada ansiando algo para si próprio.

--- Obrigada, meu amigo. – proferiu Aragorn, alinhando a coluna.

--- Acho que isso pertence a você. – declarou Frodo solenemente estendendo a moeda para Aragorn. Encolheu os ombros, deduzindo com simplicidade – Eu sabia que eu seria útil para alguma coisa.

Aragorn apanhou a bonita moeda. O contato com a sua pele provocou um silvo harmonioso na _faer, _e suas bordas se tingiram de filigranas azuis, sombreados azul e verde, o cheiro da floresta após a chuva e os primeiros raios da manhã.

--- Uau. – o jornalista não conseguiu se conter, fechou a boca depressa quando o Ilusionista olhou para ele.

--- Fico feliz que tenha sobrevivido até agora. – observou Aragorn. – Você precisa apoiar seu pai, há muito trabalho pela frente e ele sabe o que fazer.

O Jornalista fitou o chão por alguns instantes e então encarou o Ilusionista.

--- Esse é preço da _faer? _

Aragorn semi-cerrou os olhos, avaliando os sentimentos do jornalista. A sensação de irrealidade voltou a assombrá-lo. Um dia antes, na noite anterior ou ainda aconteceria... Os fatos se revolviam na sua memória, mas aquela conversa pareceu tocar uma música familiar. Uma entrevista para o Jornalista e a promessa que ele cobraria seu favor no final. O medo do Jornalista pela reputação da _faer. _Aquela que parecia uma moeda que cobrava as almas dos que pediam favores, mas na verdade, era simplesmente um caminho de redenção nas suas mãos. Tudo tão simples. Tudo tão complicado.

Os seres humanos daquele tempo complicavam tudo. Bom, eles sempre complicavam. Aragorn sorriu complacente.

--- Pague ou não pague. A escolha é sua, os frutos de suas ações só podem ser provados por você. – decidiu Aragorn. Buscou a atenção dos gêmeos. – Temos que ir.

Frodo deu um passo a frente e o Jornalista fitou aqueles personagens incríveis, sua cabeça também rodava com a história surreal que se escrevia na sua mente. Observando-os se afastarem determinados, com uma linha vermelha do reflexo do céu em chamas as suas costas, seguidos por um gigantesco lobo, eram figuras que podia perfeitamente ter saído de alguma mente criativa. Contudo, o cheiro de morte e guerra no BECO era real, assim como as revelações do Arqueiro sobre o pai. No fundo, ele sabia. O vice-prefeito não era um homem indecente e desonesto. Seu pai era como aqueles homens, uma fachada obscura em um mundo sombrio em busca de algo maior.

Redenção.

Apanhou o celular e discou um número que há muito não usava, e ficou surpreso quando ele saltou rapidamente da sua memória. Como sempre, não precisou esperar o segundo toque para ouvir uma voz do passado. Antes associada à revolta e agora, a admiração e a esperança.

Pediria ajuda e ajudaria. Para isso que era o que era, o jornalista.

--- Pai? – perguntou, trêmulo.

XXXXX

Encontrar a entrada para o submundo do BECO não fora difícil, transpor aquelas muralhas ardentes de destroços e sangue parecia impossível. O solo se ressentia da presença dos homens vazios e estremecia freneticamente, lançando pedaços de concreto, pedras e terra para cima, como se as vielas do BECO houvessem se transformado, repentinamente, em um vulcão.

Lothíriel se perguntava se alguém sobreviveria ao expurgo daquele antro e sentiu falta dos amigos quando precisou, pela décima vez, empurrar o pedaço de laje que poderia esmagá-la a qualquer momento. Ela nunca havia se considerado uma mulher com disposição _física _para aquele tipo de serviço. Não quando sempre tinha Éomer por perto.

O desespero subiu-lhe a garganta quase sufocando Lothíriel e ela apertou as unhas contra a palma das mãos no esforço sobre humano para não chorar. Limpou as lágrimas depois, deixando um rastro de sujeira na face alva. Ao menos, Éomer estava seguro.

O pensamento a tranqüilizou e Lothíriel identificou o cheiro pútrido que vinha de um dos canais descobertos com a retirada da laje. Seu nariz se torceu em desgosto, seus olhos cinzentos se encheram de lágrimas, mas agora, em reação ao ardor insuportável que impedia a jovem de respirar direito. Gostaria de sentir algo agradável antes de morrer, mas até a morte parecia preguiçosa naquele mundo escuro. Trabalhara demais com as lutas no BECO, com a explosão e não tinha pressa em levar Lothíriel com ela.

A jovem retorceu o corpo e sentiu um pouco mais de espaço nos braços. Aguardaria mais um tempo para recuperar o fôlego e tentaria de novo. Desde que se separara de Éomer para cumprir o Capítulo IV, Lothíriel sabia que teria que travar a batalha abaixo da superfície contra o Grande Vazio. E sabia que o fim daquela guerra era temporário. Eles seriam arrastados pelos planos superiores para os cantos do mundo onde cada Escolhido teria a missão solitária de destruir o que sobrara do Grande Vazio, os Homens Vazios que se espalhavam rapidamente pelo BECO. E depois pela nova Arda. Levaria muito tempo até que se reencontrassem.

Mas Éomer não assinara o capítulo IV. Ele considerava uma temeridade dividir os aliados, os amigos, aqueles que se uniram na Terceira Era para destruir Sauron e só por isso, na opinião do antigo Rei de Rohan, haviam tido sucesso.

Uma pequena parte de Lothíriel concordava com o marido, mas não conseguira forças para dissuadi-lo e ela própria conseguia ver a lógica dos senhores de Alorthornen e Tirithiel, as Torres na Ilha Solitária, o caminho para Valinor.

Ela sentia na própria alma que reencontraria os amigos para a batalha final, e travaria um caminho solitário para reencontrar o marido.

O pensamento deu mais forças a Lothíriel e ela enfiou as mãos no espaço restrito da laje e seu corpo, tentou dobrar um pouquinho os joelhos para conseguir uma alavanca. A movimentação quase empurrou um dos lados da laje de volta para si e Lothíriel ofegou dolorosamente com o esforço. Sua força fraquejou e os instintos de Lothíriel gritaram em resposta, avisando-a que excedera em suas tentativas, os músculos tensos trepidaram e o suor tornou suas mãos machucadas em pedaços de sabão. Apavorada, Lothíriel inalou o ar cheio de poeira, um segundo de completa conexão com o fim. Nada extravagante ou heróico, morreria como uma simples vitima soterrada. Sua pequena luz esmaecendo no Beco seria suficiente para ajudar os amigos? Certamente, aquele fim não era o que havia planejado como lutar contra o Vazio.

Então a luta chegou, Lothíriel ofegou dolorosamente quando a pesada laje esmagou seu peito, o ar explodiu de seus pulmões arrancando tudo que encontrava no caminho, incapaz de se manter ali e render a ela um pouco de tempo. O gosto do concreto entrou pela sua boca e pelas narinas, mas antes que pudesse padecer da atenção da morte, Lothíriel sentiu algo insinuante e _viscoso_ penetrando na sua consciência. Um grito de fúria e chamas, o estalar de chicotes que queimava de dentro para fora e espalhava um vento gélido ao longo da sua pele. Aquela sensação destruía suas esperanças por completo, e Lothíriel fechou os olhos com força, tentando capturar desesperadamente antigas e caras lembranças do seu lar, algo que retomasse a conexão de Elise Rávo com a Rainha de Rohan. Ela não podia se tornar um sepulcro vazio para as sombras.

Martelando e açoitando, a consciência uniforme do vazio se alastrou na sua mente, tentando empurrar suas lembranças, jogando o porto seguro que elas formavam para longe. Centenas de vozes sombrias escarneciam dela, dentro da sua cabeça, cantando sua derrota. Lothíriel sentiu que todos os pedaços do Vazio no Beco estavam se voltando na sua direção, o elo que continha a Marca e estava sendo partido, a provável porta de saída para todos eles.

Lothíriel se agitou, sua mente estava gritando em uma frenética luta que não combinava com a respiração sufocada do seu corpo em morte. Ela não tinha a luz de um elfo, não poderia alcançar o feito de Arwen, que partira daquele mundo com uma luz tão soberba e implacável, capaz de destruir Zahrin, espedaçando o vazio em centenas de partes. Eles estavam se queixando disso e se congratulando, porque afinal de contas, ela era muito forte, um elo da Telcontar, mas apenas humana.

Ela varreu os pensamentos de Rohan para longe, sabendo que pensar em Éomer só traria a dor de perdê-lo sem tempo de reencontro e aumentaria o desespero que atraia o Vazio. Concentrou-se no rosto dos amigos, na beleza luminosa de Arwen, na alegria de Merry, na lealdade de Sam e na bondade de Frodo, na sólida fortaleza de Aragorn ou nos insultos teatrais que Gandalf expelia contra Pip, junto com anéis de fumaça do cachimbo, fazendo com que Legolas se afastasse discretamente para conseguir respirar. O pouco ar em seus pulmões esmigalhados pareceu se expandir e um rastro de maresia invadiram suas memórias e Lothíriel quase sorriu, pensando em como dos amigos queridos, sua lembrança saltara para a última vez com os irmãos na Terceira Era.

O porto em Belfalas se construiu em sua mente, sólido e inquebrantável. Elphir e Amrothos abraçando-se a ela, o cheiro de sal e mar que acabara de lavar o suor do corpo deles, quando apesar de todos os princípios de nobreza, ambos haviam travado uma luta pouco adulta e acabaram caindo no água. O riso comedido do pai se tornando uma gargalhada quando Lothíriel resmungou uma palavra que aprendera nos campos de Rohan, jogando-a para junto dos irmãos na irmandade simples dos que se compreendiam.

O sorriso salpicou alguma luz e seus lábios trêmulos exalaram o pouco ar entre a poeira. Havia tantas coisas belas no mundo para se lembrar e sentir, mesmo entre mortais pedaços de concreto.

A consciência reunida e viscosa do Vazio recuou um pouco, antevendo uma luta maior do que esperada, mas a fúria determinação do sucesso estava ali e assim como eles, Lothíriel sabia que era uma questão de tempo até sucumbir. Sua luta não era resistir, porque sua constituição física não permitia. Sua luta não era brigar mentalmente contra eles, porque sua mente era limitada, como era dos humanos. Sua luta contra o Vazio não era de luz, porque ela continha muitas sombras, amava demais e não queria perder aqueles que amava.

Sua luta era simplesmente desistir.

O pensamento cortou a luz das suas memórias e também o Vazio que se apoderava dela. Lothíriel sentiu os estremecimentos do submundo abaixo de si, a atenção cruel de infinitos círculos vermelhos, olhos cruéis daqueles que tentavam subir e a sensação de vitória quase fechou sua garganta, terminando por sufocá-la.

A sensação de poder era indescritível. Uma força extraordinária percorreu seu corpo, levando a dor embora, com um sopro fresco e cristalino, a certeza de que poderia partir e acabar com o Vazio deixou Lothíriel flutuando em uma sensação de liberdade. Não sentiu mais a dor, a contração excruciante dos músculos tentando respirar, conter a laje. Até mesmo sua mente, entorpecida pela gloriosa sensação de estar voando se desligou da ameaça que eles gritavam e Lothíriel compreendeu que nunca estivera sozinha.

Sem saber como, Lothíriel voltou o rosto para o facho de luz prateada que circundava a laje e então piscou, quando o cenário havia desaparecido e tudo que podia ver era o céu, o mar e estrelas na fronte de Ólorin.

--- Gandalf. – murmurou, extasiada. Era uma visão de paz e vitória. Ela havia conseguido.

Mais uma vez, o maiar mostrava o rosto sábio e paciente de um homem velho, mas as estrelas ainda estavam ali, cantando para ela.

--- Você fez bem, pequena. – sorriu Gandalf, estendendo a mão para Lothíriel. Em seus olhos escurecidos pela piedade, dançava um contentamento juvenil que aqueceu Lothíriel. Ele piscou ao agarrar a mão dela com gentileza e força. – Agora, vamos para casa.

E Lothíriel foi.

XXXX

Éowyn olhou para cima, estremecendo quando as sombras escuras sem contornos definidos emitiram uivos e se agitaram correndo para todos os lados. Uma lâmina fria, tal qual o gelo os aguardava no final do túnel, empunhada por um guerreiro com um halo dourado. Éowyn piscou e conteve a vontade de esfregar os olhos, como se acabasse de despertar, só para conseguir registrar que o motivo de tamanho terror nas abomináveis criaturas do Vazio era algo tão aterrorizante quanto eles próprios.

Glorfindel.

Seus olhos se ajustaram com imensa dificuldade a explosão de cores e uivos atordoantes que se seguiam a cada golpe de Glorfindel contra o fluxo de _Vazios_ que se jogavam contra ele.

Ela sequer se deu conta que a colocavam em pé até girar o corpo, atordoada para uma nova batalha que se desenrolava ali. Outra espada luminosa destruía e perfurava os _Vazios_ com golpes perpendiculares que espalhavam um silvo melódico, em contra partida aos gritos ululantes dos monstros. O movimento do guerreiro era veloz, deslizava e apunhalava com precisão cirúrgica, e em cada gesto havia uma força e graça inatas de alguém que a luta era tão natural como respirar.

Legolas sacudiu Éowyn ligeiramente, mas os olhos claros dela continuavam desfocados, a boca entreaberta. Ele tocou a face dela com o indicador empurrando a face da Dama até que seus olhos se encontrassem.

--- _Ada_ vai ganhar tempo para nós. – proferiu Legolas, usando todo o poder persuasivo de seus olhos contra Éowyn, até que ela registrasse a mensagem. – Glorfindel abrirá caminho para nós. – ele pausou, franzindo as sobrancelhas em um instante, pensando e repesando alguma coisa soprada para o elfo. A superfície azul cristalina pareceu oscilar com um sentimento profundo tão perturbador que Éowyn se perturbou.

A marca em suas costas queimou, ardeu, formigou. E então, Éowyn não sentiu mais nada, mas involuntariamente suspendeu os ombros, como se houvessem retirado um imenso peso dali.

A mão de Legolas desceu suavemente pelo braço de Éowyn em uma carícia e seus dedos se fecharam contra a mão dela. Apesar da luta feroz travada entre os Vazios, Glorfindel e Thranduil, Legolas inclinou-se um pouco e tocou a fronte de Éowyn com a sua. Um sibilo baixo e melódico escapou dos lábios dele, e a sensação vista antes em seus olhos foi traduzida em um lamento musical.

E porque estivera ao seu lado durante quase toda a missão, Éowyn compreendia a mensagem. Quando Faramir se afastara para tentar cumprir a missão sozinho e se depara com um Grande Mal, capaz de quase destruí-lo abandonando Éowyn (e agora, ela sabia que fora para seu próprio bem, um sacrifício, entre tantos que Faramir fizera, inclusive o final), era o elfo que proferia palavras como um canto, abraçado a ela transmitindo um pouco de forças que fora capaz de salvá-la do desespero que a engolfou depois. Legolas acolhera suas dúvidas, seu desespero completo por não entender o que acontecia com o marido, e o fizera com a delicadeza e a elegância natural do seu coração generoso. Tornaram-se um só durante a missão no Beco, Éowyn o ajudara a se tornar o Arqueiro e ele, a ajudara a ser a Dama.

Naquele último compasso da missão, eles se ajudaram mutuamente a retornarem a ser o que eram antes.

Éowyn compreendia o teor das palavras musicais. Compreendia a leveza em suas costas.

O gesto de consolo a confortou e porque ele terminou as palavras de pesar em um canto final quase sussurrado, Éowyn não gritou, como teria feito, se qualquer outro houvesse dito aquilo.

--- Lothíriel se foi.

Éowyn estremeceu apertando com força os braços de Legolas e quando ergueu o rosto, sua determinação era tão feroz como a luta dos guerreiros dos Valar, e ela sequer sentiu as lagrimas que terminaram seu curso. Duas gotas translúcidas que ficaram penduradas em seu queixo como dois pingentes antes de irem ao chão.

--- Eu não senti. – sua voz estava rouca pelas lagrimas, mas saiu estável.

--- Ela resistiu e então, desistiu de lutar. – devolveu Legolas e olhou para cima, como se visse algo além do teto escuro e nodoso. – Sua mudança de estratégia confundiu _o Vazio, _não era isso que eles esperavam de nós. Seu sacrifício solitário quebrou a ligação da Marca. Cedeu a dádiva do tempo. Os outros estão a caminho.

--- É nossa vez.

Legolas aquiesceu lentamente, empurrando Éowyn na direção de Glorfindel. Foi algo estranho, era como se os homens Vazios, partes despedaçadas do demônio Zahrin que Aragorn lutara na superfície e fora destruído por Arwen não pudessem mais vê-los. O túnel escuro, malcheiroso e arruinado que se abria em alcovas imundas estava pipocando com as luzes de Glorfindel e Thranduil despindo o Vazio de suas formas. Corriam com fúria contra a Tógdur de Glorfindel e a ira de Thranduil, despedaçados pelas espadas. Éowyn olhou para trás e então, gingou o corpo para frente, atordoada ao ver que os dois giravam com uma coordenação gloriosa, precisa, braços e músculos que executavam golpes irmãos, a mesma ferocidade gravadas nos traços espetacularmente belo dos elfos, e o brilho que os olhos, azuis e verdes transmitiam eram igualmente mortíferos e luminosos. Impossível que duas criaturas tão magníficas e cheias de luz pudessem se transformar em dois elfos destruidores, e ainda assim, continham uma beleza insuportável de se olhar. Ela se sentia hipnotizada e ao mesmo tempo, sentia vontade de desviar os olhos, como se a luz deles pudesse atravessar a sua pele e destruir o que havia de ruim dentro dela. Ainda assim, ela ainda estava atordoada e embasbacada pela maneira semelhante que lutavam, como se houvessem se escondido nas Torres de Tol Erëssea e ensaiado os mesmos movimentos ao invés de estarem tecendo o Manual. Ou brigando ferozmente um com o outro.

E talvez, fosse isso que tivessem feito.

Legolas caminhou ao seu lado, a mão presa a sua e os dois marcharam decididamente, sem que nenhum dos demônios ou Vazios o perturbassem. Estavam igualmente hipnotizados e atraídos pelos guerreiros que os combatiam. Éowyn imaginou que eles não pudessem evitar de tentar cair contra os dois, porque sempre fora assim desde o início do tempo, o que era das sombras ansiava pelo que era da luz.

Ela espiou o belo perfil de Legolas e seu rosto estava calmo. Existia a palidez natural de seu rosto quando ele retornava as Missões, e traços de cansaço, havia uma tristeza guardada ali para ser derramada mais tarde, mas por todo o tempo, Legolas simplesmente caminhava ao seu lado, quieto e pensativo, como se estivesse conversando com os Valar, tão secreto e silencioso que os demônios não viam mais sua luz, a mesma luz que até poucos instantes tentavam dominar e destruir.

Juntos caminharam pelos subdomínios do Beco, os demônios ardiam e estalavam os chicotes, mas eles continuaram num compasso certeiro até o centro de toda a batalha. O território destroçado pelas sombras, abaixo do Solar, onde Gandalf caíra e Minos havia sido derrotado.

XXX

Sam, Pippin, Merry e Frodo formavam uma segunda linha atrás de Aragorn, Elladan e Elrohir. O fiel Léron trotava atrás de todos eles, seus passos macios ecoando com um barulho úmido devido o sangue que escorria do seu pêlo.

Elrohir olhou para trás, vendo as manchas alegres de tons ferozes em vermelho, vinho e ametista que circundavam Léron. A boca do lobo estava aberta, a língua vermelha para fora e seus olhos inteligentes cintilavam em uma ferocidade contida. Ele pareceu sorrir de volta para Elrohir, garantindo que estava feliz com a jornada.

Elladan recuou um pouco e Aragorn pousou a mão em seu ombro, na sua mão livre Narsil sibilava, pronta em seu punho. Todos eles carregavam suas armas antigas, uma cortesia de Merry, que havia trazido todas as armas que não estavam ocultadas no Fantasma. Parecia um sonho ao antigo hobbit, que fizesse tão pouco tempo que havia encontrado Éomer e Lothíriel dentro do possante carro, o casal estava se beijando quando ele chegara e agora, Merry sentia a angústia de não saber o paradeiro de nenhum dos dois.

Elladan tornou-se pálido e levou a mão a face em reflexo.

--- Oh, aqui o cheiro é ainda pior. – resmungou o elfo. Ele esfregou a face vigorosamente e passou a mão pela fronte, como se pudesse limpar qualquer pensamento que invadisse sua mente naquele momento.

--- Leve o tempo que precisar. – confortou Aragorn. Sua fronte estava franzida em concentração e ele buscava distinguir de que lado ocorria a batalha. Estavam em uma bifurcação dos corredores, com inúmeras alcovas destruídas, com lajes quebradas e poças imundas sob seus pés. Vez ou outra, centelhas de luzes e sombras avermelhadas percorriam os corredores, dividindo-os na sensação de agonia e a excitação do combate.

Elladan voltou a face para Aragorn e seus olhos escuros vagaram em transe pelo perfil do guardião. Ainda que ostentasse as roupas elegantes e modernas do Ilusionista, a jóia de Arwen brilhava pálida e imortal em seu pescoço, a _elessar _emitia doces timbres de verde e azul, ecoando uma melodia silenciosa na mente deles quando a fitavam. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, e então, deixou cair suavemente.

--- Sinto-me melhor. – proferiu baixinho e seus lábios se contorceram em um pequeno sorriso. – É quase como se o tempo não tivesse passado, não?

Aragorn elevou uma das sobrancelhas, buscando compreender a que Elladan se referia. Elrohir fitou o irmão para depois repousar suas órbitas escuras e irriquietas em Aragorn.

Os cabelos de Aragorn estavam enlameados, sua face suja com fuligem das explosões e a lama escura da descida ao submundo do Beco. Seus olhos eram incisivos, cautelosos, mas ardiam com a determinação da batalha. A barba já apontava no queixo quadrado mais escurecido pela poeira e manchas de sangue. Sua roupa não era diferente, a elegância dos trajes do Ilusionista fora destruída pela sua luta no Fantasma, naquele faroeste com balas e socos, arruinada pela explosão na Treze e o confronto com Minos.

Elrohir maneou a cabeça em concordância. O fato de Narsil estar firmemente em punho e a jóia de Arwen estar onde sempre esteve carregava seu irmão para a Terra-Média.

--- Ele nunca consegue terminar uma Missão limpo. – observou, irônico, arrancando o sorriso de Elladan, o que era sua intenção.

Aragorn entendeu a intenção de Elrohir e sua face se desanuviou ao observar o sorriso de Elladan. A palidez acentuada perdeu o brilho doentio. Ele deixou passar o comentário, sentindo-se nostálgico, afinal, os gêmeos, seus irmãos de criação não o deixavam em paz com aquilo. Pudera, os elfos podiam passar dias em luta e dificilmente pareciam cansados ou sujos.

--- Onde será que está Legolas e Éowyn? – tornou Elrohir, como se houvesse seguido a linha de raciocínio de Aragorn, chegando a um ponto comum.

Elladan fechou os olhos e quase cambaleou, apoiado imediatamente por Elrohir. Ele alinhou a coluna, concentrando-se e pareceu recuperar o equilíbrio.

--- Sinto o aroma dos dois, mais adiante. – Elladan abriu um dos olhos. – O que é um alívio, mas... – o elfo tornou a empalidecer drasticamente e Elrohir seguiu a direção do rosto de Elladan, buscando a cor que se identificava com os cheiros que ele sentia.

Frodo e Sam estavam de costas um para o outro, as espadas em punho, vigiando o corredor que deixaram para trás. Merry deu um pequeno salto, mostrando os dentes com ferocidade e nojo quando uma sombra vaga saltou entre eles, com partes lodosas e avermelhadas gotejando em todas as direções. O chão borbulhou como se houvesse caído acido sulfúrico ali. Logo, uma rajada dourada e outra prateada pipocou atrás deles, serpenteando em uma elegância mortífera até atingir o demônio despedaçado.

Antes que o grito ululante de violência e desespero do vazio explodisse nos ouvidos deles, Aragorn voltou-se para os dois e a _elessar _cintilou seu brilho como um facho verdejante de luz azulada, em uma combinação estonteante que transformou aquele resto de batalha em poeira.

--- Você vê algo Pip? – murmurou Merry, aliviado com um aceno grato para Aragorn.

--- Nadinha. – Pip ergueu o pé e observou a sola do sapato fumegando. Bateu algumas vezes no chão, grunhindo com o calor de queimadura. Seus olhos claros estavam arregalados de espanto, mas contraiu o rosto com nojo. – Que droga, mesmo destruído, o sangue deles queimam a gente. O que era aquilo?

--- Um dos homens de Minos. – respondeu Aragorn, pensativo. – Que foram chamados pelos Demônios para assumirem suas partes como Homens vazios – explicou, buscando a face dos gêmeos para uma direção. – Eles são parte homens, parte sombras, parte demônios. Sangram e morrem, mas a última parte que se extingue são chamas que corroem.

--- Eu preferia que eles simplesmente caíssem mortos. – observou Pip, pouco entusiasmado.

--- Eu também, mestre Pip. – concordou Aragorn. – Parece que estamos recebendo alguma ajuda ou estaríamos cercados por dezenas de Homens Vazios e demônios menores. – baixinho, soprou na direção de Elladan. – Que direção devemos seguir, Dan?

O elfo tonteou um pouco e abriu os olhos. Aragorn contraiu o maxilar adivinhando a agonia que tal investigação causara em Elladan. Elrohir, por sua vez, parecia assombrado, o que não era pouca coisa.

--- Glorfindel e Thranduil estão aqui. – revelou Elrohir, seu queixo se soltou por um instante, seus lábios voltaram a se contrair. A confusão daquilo o envolveu e ele suspirou, entre exasperado e admirado - Não sei o que pretendem.

--- Ceder-nos tempo. – concluiu Aragorn.

--- Para que? – Frodo perguntou, sua cabeça girava com milhões de perguntas. Ele fora um daqueles que lera com um interesse reverenciado o Manual inúmeras vezes, cravando Mithrandir de inúmeras perguntas até o mago perder a paciência. – Eles não deveriam estar aqui, não é mesmo Aragorn? – ante o silêncio do guardião, insistiu – Não é mesmo?

--- Algo mudou. – revelou Elladan, com passos adiante. Léron passou entre as pernas deles como uma bala e saltou a frente do grupo, seu focinho empinou no ar e então deu um ganido baixo, passando a rosnar ferozmente depois. Elladan estalou a língua, aborrecido. Sua voz saiu tão baixa que somente Elrohir o entendeu. – Se ele podia fazer isso, não sei porque deram esse dom para mim...

Elrohir pôs a mão no ombro de Elladan, sem conseguir sorrir com algo que faria questão de perturbar o irmão em outra época. Ele ainda estava atordoado com a presença de seu antigo mestre e do pai de Legolas ali.

--- Devemos seguir em frente. – falou, Elladan anuiu com um gesto curto. – Os dois estão destruindo os homens vazios e perturbando os demônios para seguirmos em frente.

Aragorn estudou as disposições das runas acima das alcovas e deixou um suspiro curto escapar entre os lábios contraídos.

--- O solar está a nossa frente.

--- E acima também. – concordou Frodo. Era um lugar que ele não havia pensado em voltar tão rápido, mas não tinha receio em prosseguir.

--- O final se dará lá. – avisou Elladan deslizando para frente, com passos leves, mostrando que se recuperara de sequer o que fosse que houvesse atordoado seus sentidos.

Elrohir deslocou o corpo evitando que eles prosseguissem. Suas órbitas escureceram ainda mais, mas o brilho que cintilava ali era de alivio e alegria.

--- Vamos esperar um pouco... – murmurou, satisfeito. – Legolas e Éowyn estão chegando.

Aragorn virou-se naquela direção, assim como todos. Ele retirou a _elessar _do peito, onde estava fixada como um broche real e estendeu a mão para cima. Como se houvesse recebido uma ordem clara, a _elessar _aumentou seu brilho, ampliando seus raios encantadores de nuances verdes-azuladas como uma cúpula ao redor deles e um facho se destacou, serpenteando delicadamente no túnel que cortava para a esquerda. Seu tom melódico era uma musica de boas vindas e um convite a resistência.

Uma repentina claridade dourada, um ponto branco e translúcido coroado por um halo de sol se abriu em resposta em algum lugar do túnel. Os escolhidos se aproximaram mais de Aragorn e ele sorriu, feliz como não estivera até aquele instante, ao identificar a luz do amigo se aproximando na direção deles.

E então, seus olhos cinzentos se escureceram de tristeza, não refletindo o sorriso gravado em seus lábios, porque a luz de Legolas conversava com a _elessar, _e Aragorn soube que estavam livres da Marca, mas que Lothíriel havia morrido.

A perda sempre caminha ao lado da vitória, pensou abrindo a palma da mão acima da cabeça, facilitando os raios benfazejos da _elessar, _que acalentava o coração deles para o último passo da jornada.

A despedida final.

* * *

XXX


	18. EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA!

Olá a todos.

Finalmente, a fanfic chegou ao final e este capítulo, eu já aviso, é um desfecho com cara de quem não terminou, porém, tem os devidos rumos que eu pretendia da metade para o final. Não é surpresa para essa que escreveu, mas já peço perdão àqueles que vão lê-la e podem não apreciar o final da jornada.

O fato é que essencialmente, não podemos dar término a uma briga tão antiga quanto a luta do bem contra o mal. (Eu briguei com isso desde que notei os rumos, mas quem escreve, sabe que as vezes, a gente não manda em nada!) Esta luta está tão encravada no ser humano que é a origem de todas as histórias que existem no mundo, desde que alguém se propôs a trazer uma história a vida. É claro que respeitei os limites que estabeleci para o começo desta "brincadeira" e propus o desfecho adequado ao ritmo deste _angst faroeste místico_.

Possivelmente, eu pretendo retomar propostas que deixei aqui, mas que não cabem mais nessa fanfic. De qualquer forma, aqueles leitores e amigos tão pacientes que acompanharam essa loucura deste o começo, meu agradecimento de todo o coração pela sua paciência, incentivo e carinho, pois sem isso, acho que eu nunca teria nem começado a escrever.

Espero que gostem. Espero que seja surpreendente, embora dentro do contexto que me propus. Que é basicamente, pura locura. Rs...

Beijos e gratidão a todos.

Maya.

**Nota**: O negrito avisa uma noticia de jornal e em itálico uma parte do seu texto. Não faço idéia de como se escreveria adequadamente e peço perdão pelo contexto pouco jornalístico. Usei apenas para demonstrar a idéia central e conseguir apanhar o que levaria longas páginas para descrever.

**Música: Lost - Coldplay**

* * *

**O BECO DOS SONHOS**

* * *

Just because I'm losing  
Doesn't mean I'm lost  
Doesn't mean I'll stop  
Doesn't mean I'm across

**Apenas porque estou perdendo,  
Não significa que estou perdido  
Não significa que vou parar  
Não significa que eu deva me render  
**

Just because I'm hurting  
Doesn't mean I'm hurt  
Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserved  
No better and no worse

**Apenas porque estou ferido  
Não significa que eu esteja sofrendo  
Não significa que eu não recebi  
O que merecia  
Nenhum bem, nenhum mal  
**

I just got lost!  
Every river that I tried to cross  
Every door I ever tried was locked  
Ohhh and I'm just waiting 'til the shine wears off

**Eu apenas me perdi!  
Todo rio que tentei atravessar...  
Toda porta que tentei estava fechada.  
Ohhh... e eu  
Apenas estou esperando até que o brilho se apague  
**

* * *

**EXTRA! EXTRA! EXTRA!**

* * *

_**SOL SE APAGOU**_

"_Após a explosão, o céu foi engolido por luzes que causaram desmaios, e luzes que acolheram os que assistiam o show pirotécnico em uma hipnose coletiva._

_Quando tudo terminou, o sol havia se apagado, desaparecido e há quem diga que não se lembre mais do seu brilho"_

**XXX**

**TRÊS DIAS ANTES**

**ABAIXO DA SUPERFÍCIE DO BECO.**

A trajetória até o centro do solar foi efetuada entre murmúrios e vestígios de sombras, carregados de fogo e desespero, que não alcançavam os Escolhidos em toda sua fúria, pois que as espadas de Glorfindel e Thranduil não cediam trégua aos demônios e a presença dos dois enchia de ânimo a comitiva.

O centro do solar os recebeu com uma nova surpresa e os integrantes da jornada pararam com expressões simultâneas de assombro.

Em um semicírculo, eles pararam as portas do centro do solar, transformado em um abismo cravado no solo. De lá partiam sombras escuras com halos de sangue e gritos abissais que tornava o ambiente gelado, insuportável e desesperador. Somente as luzes de Glorfindel e Thranduil que se aproximavam ofereciam uma luz de ouro prateado, refulgindo as costas deles.

Os gritos ululantes, os uivos distorcidos de terror gritavam em línguas negras que eles não podiam compreender, mas sentiam em suas essências interligadas ao significado aterrador. No cerne do Beco estava o começo.

--- O começo do fim... – soprou Legolas e seus olhos se turvaram, desfocados, vendo uma visão que ninguém podia compartilhar e assim, dividir com ele seu peso.

Aragorn segurou o amigo pelo ombro, vendo o imediato efeito das visões que somente ele podia ver. Éowyn passou o braço pela cintura do elfo, e num instante, esqueceu a própria angustia avassaladora, chocada com a mudança súbita nos olhos de Legolas. Elrohir voltou-se para Legolas e Elladan sustentou suas costas, fechando um elo ao redor do amigo.

Aquela ação, imediata e silenciosa, se perpetuou pelos Escolhidos. Merry, Pippin, Sam e Frodo empunharam as espadas fechando o círculo ao redor deles.

A cabeça do elfo pendeu para frente e Elrohir sentiu a visão da realidade tangível ser engolida por aquele dom que considerava uma corrente de frestas afiada em seu pescoço. Um gemido baixo soltou de seus lábios, enquanto o próprio Elrohir perdia a cor.

--- Elbereth... – sibilou, suas mãos se fechando no rosto de Legolas e erguendo-o até que seus olhos ficassem na mesma altura. Sentiu que usava uma força desnecessária, marcando o rosto do elfo com os dedos. Seu protesto saiu rascante– Não! Não vá!

--- O que você está vendo? – questionou Aragorn, os olhos cinzentos correndo pelo ambiente, vasculhando as sombras sangrentas que tentavam atingir os corredores, contornando-os sem os atingir, mas tolhidas pelas espadas de Glorfindel e Thranduil. Sacudiu de leve o ombro de Elorhir, sua fronte vincada de preocupação. Imediatamente, apertou a pressão no ombro de Legolas, chamando a atenção de Elrohir – Ro, o que está vendo...

Elrohir travou o maxilar em resposta e viu Elladan pousar a fronte nas costas do elfo, repetindo o mesmo pedido que ele.

--- Não vá. – a voz do elfo falhou em um lamento.

Legolas inalou o ar deliberadamente e permaneceu com os olhos fechados.

Os olhos escuros de Elrohir encontraram o de Aragorn, sem vê-lo. Ele não queria colocar em palavras o que podia ver, como se pudesse assim deixar de tornar uma visão grotesca em realidade.

Elladan ergueu o rosto, sentindo o cheiro agridoce do medo e aquilo o exaltou. Ele apertou as costas tensas de Legolas e se afastou um pouco. Era loucura, mas Léron ganiu e mostrou os dentes, fitando Elrohir com os olhos vermelhos injetados. O cheiro do medo para as sombras era um sabor excitante que ele sentia, um vestígio de insanidade.

--- Elbereth... Ilúvatar! – soprou Elladan.

--- O que está acontecendo? – confusa, Éowyn seguia a estranha comunicação entre os gêmeos e a reação do lobo a deixou com calafrios na espinha.

Elrohir viu o lobo farejando o cheiro do medo e fitou Elladan. O gêmeo sustentou seu olhar com uma angústia tão pungente que cortou o seu coração. Como se o seu pensamento ganhasse vida, Elrohir sentiu uma dor física atravessando seu peito e o ar faltou. Subitamente engasgado, ele se soltou de Legolas e começou a tossir.

Aragorn deu um passo a frente e sem soltar o ombro de Legolas, agarrou o pulso de Elrohir para que o próprio não caísse. Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa quando Elrohir descobriu a boca da tosse incessante e lá viu, as brilhantes e pungentes gotas vermelhas de sangue.

Os hobbits se voltaram para aquele som sufocado e úmido, baixando as armas.

Em um átimo de segundo, Aragorn olhou para as sombras disformes que saiam do abismo do Beco e trouxe Elrohir para perto de si.

--- O Beco está se consumindo. – as palavras do guardião calaram as perguntas que estavam por vir. – Desnudando os limites do que é humano, demoníaco, élfico, destruindo os parâmetros do que é real e imaginário.

--- Os medos estão ganhando forma e destruindo tudo, de dentro para fora. – sibilou Elladan. Com um olhar para Ewoyn, deixou Legolas e se deslocou no círculo até alcançar o irmão gêmeo. Sua voz era um lamento musical e Léron farejou seus pés, fincando-se ali. – Eu consigo sentir o medo, de forma que nunca senti antes. – A face de Elladan ficou angustiada ao encarar o irmão. Seus olhos escuros se nublaram de tristeza. – Senti o seu medo, mas não era a expressão na carne, e sim, na essência. – Elladan fechou os olhos, e tornou a abri-los porque era doloroso se lembrar. – O medo dos elfos, com o cheiro de florestas se destruindo, um último suspiro do verde...

--- E te partiu o coração. – completou Elrohir, sua mão apertando o músculo do tórax. Ele voltou a tossir e desviou o olhar. As ondas de energia que saiam de Elladan eram feixes luminosos de ametista que corriam como luzes até o centro do BECO.

--- Sim... – concordou Elladan. Inesperadamente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Elrohir emitiu um grunhido baixo e tossiu colorindo sua mão de vermelho.

--- Eles não nos atacam, porque estão se alimentando de nós. – concluiu Aragorn e algo novo urdiu dentro dele, um fogo que esfriava e congelava os ossos. – Estão despertando nossas emoções e alimentando o compasso da saída dos demônios para a superfície.

A cabeça de Elrohir se movimentou como uma mola para Aragorn e ele esticou a mão para Aragon.

--- Não, não faça isso! – o gêmeo apertou os olhos, desejando não ver mais aquilo. A aura de Aragorn refulgiu com um brilho prateado revestido de vermelho intenso e os gritos horrendos do cerne aumentaram.

Aragorn segurou a mão ensangüentada de Elorhir e o ódio frio que brotava dele se aqueceu em compaixão. Amparou o gêmeo nos braços trazendo para perto de si.

--- Não sangre mais por nós, Elrohir. – implorou Aragorn, baixinho. Elladan se aproximou e esticou a mão para os irmãos. O guardião fitou o gêmeo curador – Não chore por nós, Elladan.

Legolas forçou as pálpebras pesadas sem conseguir abri-las, com um suspiro cansado, separou os lábios para falar.

--- O mal está dentro do abismo e irá sair, quer queiramos ou não. – ele falou, mais uma vez, lenta e deliberadamente, como se quisesse poupar energia. - Daqui, nada podemos fazer. – angariando forças, Legolas abriu os olhos e desfechou a sentença, com uma calma quase lânguida. – Temos que entrar.

O cerne do Beco silenciou e eles ouviriam apenas o silvo metálico das espadas dos guardiões das Torres e do Manual.

--- Ilúvatar... – sussurrou Aragorn, fitando alarmado as pupilas dilatadas e sem cor de Legolas. O brilho claro e cristalino se fora, como se o pigmento da íris do elfo tivesse sido drenado junto com suas forças.

Elladan contraiu os punhos ao sentir o cheiro intenso do último suspiro da floresta se transformar em um aroma úmido de sal, misturando o medo dos elfos ao medo dos homens. Ele controlou a gama de emoções como pode, já sentindo o próprio medo galopando dentro do seu peito, um medo que era maior do que ele, porque estaria se refletindo no irmão.

Ouviram, com os corações angustiados a respiração de Elrohir se tornar rascante e difícil, a tosse seca que parecia esmigalhar seus pulmões para então aliviar em um som úmido de sangue.

Léron uivou longamente, mas não reagiu ao cheiro do medo. Arrastou-se com as orelhas coladas na cabeça até os pés de Elrohir, ganindo baixinho.

Então, é isso, pensou Legolas, ouvindo o tilintar musical que caracterizava a temível afirmação dos Valar.

--- Na comitiva, nós éramos nove. – proferiu Legolas, tornando a fechar os olhos. O círculo se fechou, mais uma vez, eles se moveram por um impulso, elfos e homens unidos, circundados pelos hobbits, que não compreendiam o que eles viam, mas sentiam o mesmo e confiavam. - Gandalf caiu na escuridão...

Aragorn abriu a mão e a _faer _sibilou docemente. Seus tons vivos e ricos iluminaram o círculo enchendo as faces desesperadas dos Escolhidos de um halo esplendoroso. Um sussurro de alivio coletivo se espalhou e a respiração de Elrohir retomou o ritmo, sem aquele tom agoniado e rascante.

---... Mas ele já caiu uma vez nesta missão e não pode fazê-lo novamente. – prosseguiu Legolas. – Como outrora, nós temos um objeto de poder em nossas mãos.

--- Somos nove. Elfos, homens, hobbits. Valfenda, Lasgelen, Rohan, Gondor, Condado... – falou Eowyn, e sua voz não passava de um sussurro. – O ciclo está completo. Havia um sofrimento resignado quando ela deu voz a conclusão do grupo. – Alguém deve cair na escuridão ou apenas a moeda?

Aragorn sentiu o peso da pedra em suas mãos. Era leve, como o peso suave das lembranças agradáveis. Não era um fardo e estava além do poder do escuro.

--- A _elessar_ não é como o um anel. – suas palavras despertaram o cerne do Beco e a _elessar _aumentou seu brilho em resposta.

O chão estremeceu aos pés deles e rachaduras se desenharam como se a terra não suportasse tamanha pressão, como se o confronto daquelas vontades fosse demais para sua estrutura, o barulho e o tremor se elevaram como um canglor das minas de Moria, como um terremoto.

O cheiro que se seguiu foi uma provação indescritível para Elladan e ele ficou cego a tudo, os olhos cheios de lágrimas ácidas que queimavam sua retina, bem como seus canais olfativos. O desespero se materializava em um ar sórdido de desespero que ele tentava a custo conter, o elfo sabia que era o prenúncio do sofrimento e do medo, das entranhas da maldade que não perdia tempo a açoitar o irmão gêmeo.

Um súbito alivio o apanhou desprevenido e ele abriu os olhos, ao mesmo instante que sentia um toque frio e gracioso na fronte. Aragorn sorriu, mas o sorriso estava apenas em seus lábios, o cinzento de sua íris estava tomado de tristeza, porém, ele empunhava a elessar na fronte do elfo com determinação.

--- Em suas mãos, ela é boa. – sussurrou Legolas.

--- Sua essência está ligada a _elessar_. – sibilou Elladan abaixando gentilmente a mão de Aragorn e seu coração também se partiu com a constatação, mas pela _elessar_, nenhum dos elfos sofreu qualquer ferimento.

A constatação esfriou o coração dos nove. Eles se achegaram mais e o grupo se tornou algo coeso e unido, sombreado pela luz da elessar, que cintilou doce e metalicamente em resposta.

Como se ouvissem aquele chamado, Glorfindel e Thranduil deixaram a luta contra as sombras. Novas ondas de terror se avolumaram saindo do cerne, voando em espirais de loucura, como um diz fizeram os nazgul sobre a Terra Média. Teriam caído sobre os Escolhidos se os dois não tivessem se aproximado do círculo, com as espadas para cima, refulgindo com tamanha plenitude que as sombras não se atreveram a se aproximar e escarnecer dos Escolhidos.

--- Eu devo ir. – proferiu Aragorn, o que nenhum de seus amigos poderia dizer em voz alta. – Devo levá-la para dentro e destruir o mal. De dentro para fora.

--- Lacrando o centro. – completou Legolas, e lagrimas cristalinas tornaram seus olhos sem pigmento em lagos profundos de brancura. Ele colocou a mão sobre a pedra que Aragorn segurava. – Mas não sozinho.

Aragorn abriu a boca para protestar, mas Elrohir segurou seu pulso e Elladan tocou em seu ombro.

--- Não sozinho, Telcontar. – assegurou Elrohir.

--- Vamos deter o mal absoluto de Minos, mas temos que vencer o que está saindo do BECO. – protestou Aragorn, fitando-os com uma vontade absoluta e uma sensação latente de perda. – Alguém tem que ficar.

A voz possante de Glorfindel se fez ouvir e o chão estremeceu quando os demônios se desviaram dele.

--- Eu ficarei.

--- Eu ficarei. – garantiu Thranduil, no mesmo instante que o guerreiro.

--- _Ada_... – Legolas cerrou os lábios do protesto imediato ao ouvir em sua mente o premente sim musical.

Glorfindel virou-se com um volteio estudado e lançou-se para rechaçar os demônios que agora não mais saiam indiferentes. Elrohir pode ver então que o grupo não mais os alimentava e o cerne estava fervilhando com o que sentiam ser uma ameaça. Thranduil girou a espada com um golpe vigoroso e o som de rasgos e estilhaços reverbaram estremecendo o chão. Os demônios expeliam gritos ensurdecedores.

_Um último sacrifício, querido arqueiro._

--- Rápido, não temos tempo. – garantiu Legolas, gritando agora para se fazer ouvir, o chão ruía e os hobbits formaram uma meia lua a frente deles, erguendo as espadas. – Só podemos afastá-los ou dividi-los.

--- As Armas! – gritou Aragorn. Seu punho ergueu Narsil e em sua mão a _elessar_ brilhou como uma estrela nova.

_Um último sacrifício daqueles que os juraram proteger. _

_Separados, mas não perdidos._

_Sozinhos, mas não abandonados._

Os elfos, Aragorn e Ewoyn formaram uma linha rígida e caminharam na direção do cerne, tendo Merry, Pippin, Sam e Frodo a frente, com suas espadas em punho. Léron trotava entre os gêmeos, gigantesco e decidido a acompanhar seu amigo até as profundezas do mundo. Thranduil e Glorfindel tomaram as laterais, e o brilho deles era tão forte que por um instante, os Escolhidos podiam jurar que estavam protegidos pelas torres Alorthornen e Tirithiel.

Ladeados por prata e ouro, os Escolhidos avançaram até o cerne e o desespero do mal explodiu na face deles, correndo o solo, a terra e as estruturas do BECO, varrendo em rios de sangue e fúria, mas sem conseguir atravessar a luz daqueles que se prontificaram a cumprir o Capítulo IV. A luz era sólida e quente, as sombras eram frias e desesperadoras, mas não se fundiam e os reflexos daquela luta atravessaram o concreto, explodiu mais uma vez na superfície da Treze e além, formando caminhos e escolhas para todos que estavam assistindo, ainda que não entendessem o confronto.

No último instante, o chão se abriu ruindo por completo e houve tempo para os Escolhidos se unirem pelas mãos, largando as armas. O brilho da _elessar _calou o grito dos demônios e envolveu os Escolhidos como um manto de luz.

Eles se lembravam, enquanto caiam, de tudo que tinham vivido, dos mais caros dos seus corações e ainda podiam ver em suas mentes, o prata e o dourado de seus guardiões, até que a queda se transformou em vazio, em silêncio e em escuridão. Em esquecimento.

E eles se foram.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O abismo devorou a si próprio.

Devorou o sol.

Restaram apenas as estrelas.

XXXXXX

**UM ATENTADO OU O FIM DOS TEMPOS?**

_"Não se sabe ao certo o que ocorreu, mas é fato que um evento considerado como uma briga de gangues poderosas na rua Treze, conhecida como o BECO se tornou em uma catastrófica explosão de repercussão ainda desconhecida._

_Seja como for, o sol escureceu e inúmeros relatos de psicoses coletivas tem dominado as chamadas policiais, lotado os prontos socorros e atormentado os cidadãos. _

_É difícil prever o que acontecerá daqui para frente, mas é certo que o mundo como conhecemos mudou e existem regras desconhecidas para os novos tempos"_

_XXX_

Parecia um show pirotécnico, mas era grotesco, soberbo, irreal e avassalador. O chão estava se partindo e o centro da terra engolia a superfície. Todos que assistiam se enchiam de assombro e caiam desmaiados ao receberem os vestígios de luzes e sombras que destruíam o BECO.

A polícia, os bombeiros, o resgate, as autoridades e a mídia compareceram ao BECO, incentivados pela chamada do Jornalista, e sentiram na carne, na alma e no coração o estremecimento da luta do bem e do mal. Por longos minutos que tiveram a angustia e o delírio hipnótico de um século, eles ficaram parados, imóveis e hipnotizados, sem saber se o mundo ainda estaria a espera quando tudo terminasse.

Parecia eterno.

Todos que assistiam pela televisão correram até o BECO, mesmo aqueles que jamais houvera falar nele. Todos que já haviam corrido até o BECO pelos seus crimes e prazeres, retornaram a ele. Ninguém ficou imune as luzes esverdeadas e azuis, aos feixes de prata e ouro, ao vermelho rubro que parecia sangrar o chão e o ar, ao cinzento mórbido ou ao negro devastador, que saiam junto do solo em explosões violentas, mas nunca se misturavam.

Parecia eterno, mas não duraria para sempre.

Era o que pensavam e não saiam do lugar em um transe coletivo, hipnótico. Sem compreender, alguns assimilavam as luzes, outros, as sombras.

Parecia eterno e durou horas.

E alguns acolheram as luzes dos guerreiros de Alothornen e Tirithiel. E naquela noite sonharam com o brilho elfico de Glorfindel e Thranduil, ouviram suas vozes, mas tiveram medo e não conseguiram se lembrar depois.

Eterno, mas foi um segundo.

E muitos acolheram as sombras, o ódio e o desespero, a cobiça e a luxuria das sombras. E os homens vazios nasceram no canto das suas mentes, provocando pesadelos e tiveram medo, não conseguindo se lembrar depois.

Eterno e então, acabou.

E um único deles sonhou com a pedra élfica e lembrou dos tempos de outrora. E por um longo tempo, ele chorou, sem saber se eram sonhos, memórias, verdade ou ilusão.

Despertou achando que era dia e ouviu as noticias alarmantes que o sol havia sido coberto para sempre. Procurou o céu e viu apenas a noite, mas sentiu o consolo ao ver o brilho de estrelas frias.

--- Valacirca. – sua voz rouca rompeu o silêncio.

Éomer sentiu a solidão tentando alcançá-lo, mas seus olhos dourados se concentraram nas estrelas e ele expulsou o ar dos pulmões. Sabia que tinha trabalho pela frente. Destruir os homens vazios e isso representaria talvez destruir os humanos que haviam sonhado com eles.

Ele abriu mais as cortinas e tentou esquecer a memória de chegar até o local onde estava Lothíriel, para apenas constatar sua morte e o mundo explodir antes que pudesse gritar de desespero. Então veio a escuridão, a ciência do fim do Escolhidos e sua solidão.

E os sonhos.

E o trabalho que tinha a frente.

-- Não, não estou sozinho. – proferiu Éomer, escolhendo a luz com a qual havia sonhado. E sua voz se tornou solene, como uma promessa. – Vou encontrá-los. Todos eles.

Ele deu as costas para a janela e ignorou o espelho na parede, tentando afastar a lembrança de Lothíriel ajeitando os cabelos antes de sair. Sentou-se a mesa de trabalho, onde mapas recém iniciados marcavam a trajetória descrita no jornal para o possível caminho das luzes do BECO. Sua mesa ficava de frente as janelas e de costas para o espelho, e Éomer aproveitava a luz das estrelas para incentivar seu trabalho, lembrar de seus sonhos.

_**ORFANATO CENTRAL SUPERLOTADO**_

_"Em um evento aparentemente associado a explosão do BECO levou inúmeras mães a abandonarem seus filhos no Orfanato central."_

Éomer leu o relato com o cenho franzido e virou a página, seu rosto se crispou com o impacto da matéria, mas se forçou a continuar a leitura. Sua experiência na polícia dizia que outras inúmeras mães se sentiriam inspiradas por aquela matéria e fariam o mesmo com seus filhos. Ele sentiu o medo brotando e lutou contra ele. Quantas delas teriam sonhado com o escuro e tentando abandonar homens vazios ou pior, tentariam abandonar aqueles que tinham luz? Sentia-se como um homem sozinho tentando encontrar partículas de ouro no deserto. Fitou as estrelas pela janela e terminou a ler, anotando o endereço do orfanato em um bloco de notas. O boletim de notícias que continuava cobrindo os eventos associados ao BECO terminou e a musica rompeu o padrão de atrocidades.

You might be a big fish  
In a little pond  
Doesn't mean you've won  
'Cause along may come  
A bigger one

**Você pode ser um peixe grande  
Em uma pequena lagoa  
Não significa que você ganhou  
Porque por aí pode vir  
Um maior**

And you'll be lost!  
Every river that you tried to cross  
Every gun you ever held went off  
Ohhh and I'm just waiting until the firing's stopped  
Ohhh and I'm just waiting 'til the shine wears off

**E você estará perdido!  
Todo rio que você tentou atravessar  
Toda arma que você segurou estava descarregada  
Ohhh... e eu  
Apenas esperando o tiroteio parar  
Ohhh... e eu  
Apenas esperando até que brilho se apague**

**Ohhh... e eu  
Apenas esperando até que brilho se apague.**

Era o terceiro dia da nova era, a era da Escuridão e os Sonhos, mas Éomer tinha um trabalho a fazer. Ele precisava encontrar os Escolhidos, pois sabia que voltariam separados e estariam nos sonhos de todos. Tinha que encontrá-los, antes daqueles que optariam pelos homens vazios, que seriam combatidos pelos senhores de Alorthornen e Tirithiel.

Só então, o fim teria seu desfecho.

Éomer acolheu a música e deixou a xícara de café sobre a mesa, passeando os olhos pelas manchetes dos jornais e revistas que comprara naquele dia, após chorar até o fim das suas forças pelo fim de tudo. Não se poupava de ler nada, nem os jornais sensacionalistas que faziam seu estômago revirar com fotos dignas de abutres. Outras, movidas pelos sonhos de prata e ouro, acalentavam nele a esperança.

_**ESTRELA VESPERTINA**_

"_Cientistas se reuniram para descobrir a natureza do fenômeno que cobriu o sol, mas nenhuma palavra oficial foi divulgada sobre uma possível associação com o evento assistido em cadeia mundial no conhecido BECO dos SONHOS. _

_Além da ausência da luz solar, outro desafio para os cientistas é explicar o conjunto luminoso de estrelas que segundo alguns especulam, se tornam ainda mais brilhantes durante o dia. Relatos anônimos e especulações a respeito já batizaram esse fenômeno como Estrela Vespertina. Psicólogos estudam os efeitos deste fenômeno nas pessoas que assistiram aa explosão da última segunda-feira, tentando decifrar a possível linha de associação as psicoses coletivas que tem assolado as pessoas nos últimos dias._

_A natureza do fenômeno é desconhecida..."_

Atrás de Éomer, o espelho ondulou em riscos prateados e iniciou no Corredor, os planos de Olórin. E os que partiram naquela jornada estavam com ele, esperando sua hora de agir.

Tinham tempo até o desfecho. O BECO dos SONHOS havia sido destruído e agora, os sonhos haviam dominado a terra.

O que surgiria dos frutos das sombras e dos Escolhidos, ninguém poderia prever, mas estariam preparados para a luta final.

Até lá, as notícias impressas eram fragmentos de algo.

Algo fundamental, que era apenas o começo.

* * *

*FIM*


End file.
